Albergando al Pasado
by MiekoSakuraChan
Summary: Trailer en Youtube  EPILOGO: Sakuno lo miró atónita, aquellas palabras era típicas del Syusuke que casi le había arruinado la vida. Bebió en silencio el café que tenía frente a ella y sonrió falsamente.
1. Reseña y otros

**"Albergando al Pasado"**

Ryoma Echizen era un jugador de tennis profesional. Sakuno Ryusaki una reportera enamorada del pasado. Ambos se habían encontrado después de tantos años, y ambos... habían cambiado tras un suceso inesperado.

Habían pasado cinco años desde aquella noche en que ella le había entregado todo, y ahora estaba dispuesta a saldar cuentas, después de todo los papeles podrían cambiar.  
Negocios y el tennis. No había cabida para algo más; pero de alguna manera sabía que aquella mujer no se iría con las manos vacías.

Fuji Syusuke había estado con Sakuno en los momentos más críticos, y ahora no estaba dispuesto a dejarla marchar...

Él: Estaba dispuesto a hacerla suya de nuevo.

Ella: Estaba dispuesta a vengarse del hombre que la había abandonado a media noche.

El novio: No estaba dispuesto a perderla por un viejo rival.

Ambos sabían la verdad, el problema era que no podían aceptarla...

The Prince of Tennis no me pertenece. Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son publicados bajo los estatutos de la ley de libertad de prensa y expresión. La estructura de la historia pertenece a Ana Cristina García Toledo (MiekoSakuraChan).

Las empresas y valores mencionados son ficticios y no afectan la vida gregaria del hombre en sociedad.

**ADVERTENCIA: En algunos capítulos pueden encontrarse con escenas subiditas de tono, nada LEMON, pero les hago la aclaración para los lectores menores de 15 años.**


	2. Prologo: Encuentro Casual

**Albergando al Pasado**

Prologo: Encuentro Casual.

Aquella fiesta no era tan divertida como le habían hecho creer. De hecho, ese tipo de reuniones la ponían nerviosa, odiaba la forma en que los hombres se acercaban a ella. En tan solo un cuarto de hora había rechazado salir con cinco de ellos, todos guapos sí, pero no tenían nada especial que pudiera hacerla cambiar de opinión.

Había terminado la universidad entre los mejores de su facultad; y en un tan solo un mes un amigo periodista le había conseguido trabajo en una de las mejores revistas deportivas de Japón. Vio pasar a una joven delgaducha y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar su propia imagen hace unos años.

No sabía si para bien o para mal había adquirido el cuerpo que tenía, pero eso la ayudaba a sentir más segura. Suspiró resignada y siguió buscando una vía de escape.

- Sakuno, te he estado buscando.

Giró la cabeza y al ver a Ann tan sonriente desechó la idea de reprenderla. Frunció el ceño y la miro con molestia.

- ¡No puedo creer que de nuevo me hayas dejado sola a la merced de todos estos hombres!- le dijo con enfado.

- Pero si no ha sido tan malo ¿eh? He visto a muchos chicos encantadores rondándote.- Anne se llevó un dedo a la boca como si intentara recordar algo.- ¡Ah ya! Quiero presentarte a alguien, y créeme, esta vez te agradará.

- Me pregunto si será tan agradable como el _otaku_ que me presentaste hace un mes.- le recordó Sakuno con sarcasmo.- Así que dile a mi futuro Adonis que tuve que marcharme por cuestiones de trabajo.

Comenzó a caminar hasta la entrada y lo que su amiga dijo a continuación la hizo volverse.

- ¿Aunque se trate del hombre que pueda tener ese toque especial que tanto buscas?

- Esta bien, vamos.- accedió al fin.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Qué palabra era la que estaba buscando? Levantó la mirada como si abriera su diccionario mental, y tronó los dedos al encontrarla. ¡Aburrido!

Lanzó un bufido mientras miraba a todos los invitados debajo del hombro. Sí bien no era el rey del mundo, merecía cierto respeto. Después de todo llegar a ser el mejor tenista del mundo no era cosa que cualquiera pudiera hacer.

- Momoshiro…- le dijo a su amigo, quién al parecer estaba buscando a alguien.- ¿Querrías decirme porque he venido a este lugar contigo mientras podría estar en un buen bar?- le preguntó enojado.

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó este confundido- ¿Será porque me debes un par de favores?

Suspiró resignado. Ser Ryoma Echizen no era fácil, hasta sus mejores amigos cobraban los favores con citas a ciegas.

- Momo…- le dijo mientras se mentalizaba para lo que estaba a punto de decir.- ¿Dónde la mesa de vinos?

- ¡Así que vas a beber algo!- se alegró Momoshiro mientras lanzaba un puño al aire.- Eso me parece fantástico, deberías hacerlo más seguido.

- No me malinterpretes, solo quiero agua.

Escuchó atento las indicaciones de su amigo y entonces... la vio. La mujer que caminaba en dirección a él, debería medir por lo menos metro setenta, su cabello castaño le llegaba a altura de los hombros, sus grandes ojos castaños estaban cubiertos por unas largas y espesas pestañas. Caminaba ligeramente como si flotara, vestía una blusa azul y unos shorts cafés. Esa mujer tenía un encanto natural, si bien sus pechos no eran lo suficientemente grandes en comparación como su pareja actual, podría pasarse la noche sobre ellos.

Sin apartar la mirada de aquella mujer, le pregunto a su amigo quién era y éste solo se hecho a reír.

- ¿He dicho algo gracioso?- le preguntó con seriedad- Querías que me divirtiera y cuando te pregunto por una chica no puedes darme una respuesta.

- Es lógica que no la asocies con la persona que conociste en la secundaria.- le dijo Momoshiro restándole importancia.- Es Sakuno Ryuzaki, la nieta de la entrenadora Sumire, ¿recuerdas que la conociste en un tren?

Momoshiro…- dijo mientras apretaba un puño.- ¿Tengo cara de ser _Densha Otoko_?- pregunto refiriéndose a un drama japonés.

Ella ha cambiado mucho, pero tú sigues siendo el mismo odioso y cínico de siempre.

Es evidente que ha cambiado mucho.

¡No te imaginas cuanto! Salió con Atobe Keigo un tiempo y finalmente lo dejó botado.

- No me extraña. ¿Es Ann la que viene con ella?

- Sí, y hemos pensando dejarlos solos mientras Ann y yo salimos un rato, a Sakuno no le gustan este tipo de fiestas, y una plática con un viejo amigo podría animarla un poco.- los ojos de Momoshiro se llenaron de malas intenciones.- y ella necesita distraerse un poco.

- Y yo soy el cebo ¿no es así?

- Acertaste Ryoma. Trata de ser cortes, esta chica vale mucho, ahora es una de las mejores periodistas de Japón, y está nominada a varios premios.

- ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo que "y"? ella podría hacerte una muy buena entrevista y así poder colocarte en la cima.

- Ya estoy en la cima.- aseguró sin dudar.

Sonrió al pensar en todas las posibilidades que le ofrecían al estar a solas con Sakuno, si bien ella había cambiado mucho, él también lo había hecho. Tal vez últimamente había demostrado bastante interés en modelos de ropa interior, pero una noche son alguien como ella… Sería la guinda del pastel.

- Por fin nos encuentras Ann- la voz de Momoshiro interrumpió sus pensamientos y deseó seguir teniendo un sinfín de escenas eróticas en su mente.

- Eran ustedes quienes debían buscarnos, pero no importa, ya estamos todos reunidos.- Ann puso a Sakuno al frente.- Sakuno, Ryoma, ambos ya se conocen.

- Hola, Ryoma.- lo saludó Sakuno.

- Sakuno, gusto verte.- respondió él con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- El gusto es todo mío.- Sakuno le dedicó una sonrisa llena de brillo y sensualidad.

Definitivamente esa chica valía mucho, sería interesante conocer sus cotizaciones puertas adentro y sábanas fuera.

- Haz cambiado mucho, Sakuno- acertó Ryoma.

- Eso dicen…

- Y tienen mucha razón, veo que ahora llevas el cabello no muy largo, eso es bueno para los deportes.- comentó él.

- Nada que un buen gimnasio y estilista no puedan hacer.- respondió mordaz.

Ryoma miró a Sakuno de pies a cabeza, como si el ver su cuerpo fuera la respuesta a todos los paradigmas.

- Mirar a una mujer de esa forma no es muy educado, Ryoma, pensé que solo mirabas así al tennis, tu único amor.- dijo ella con una sonrisa amarga.

- Supongo que hay cosas que nunca cambian, ¿sigues siendo igual de mala en el tenis?

- Soy tan buena como tú cuando intentas halagar a una mujer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tanto en otra habitación, Momoshiro y Ann hacían planes para escaparse sin ser vistos.

- Esto ya no está en nuestras manos- dijo Momoshiro- Espero no cometamos un error, Sakuno es una buena persona.

- No te preocupes, ha cambiado mucho, confía en ella.- dijo Ann con calma- sabrá tratar a Ryoma.

- En ella confío, Ryoma es otra cuestión.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Después de cerciorarse que nada lo interrumpiría, Ryoma siguió su casi inexistente protocolo de conquista. Hizo unas cuantas preguntas y cuando ella lo cuestionó sobre su presencia, respondió:

- Me han llamado de una revista para una firma de autógrafos. Tú eres periodista, ¿cierto?

- Me temo que sí, pero no creas que vine en busca de una entrevista.- le sonrió.- Creo que ese tipo de cosas no van conmigo.

¿Qué no iban con ella? ¿Acaso quería decir que el nombre de Ryoma Echizen no le servía para nada? Miró los labios de ella y se le antojó besarlos. La tomó por los hombros y la apretó contra su cuerpo musculoso, tomó su barbilla con una mano y entonces la besó.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En todas las películas románticas, solo se veían dos escenas: La primera de cuando los amantes se declaraban amor y decidían ir a la habitación más cercana, y la segunda era de cuando ya estaban en acción. Pero nunca la parte del incomodo traslado ¿Serían todos los traslados de esa manera? ¿Los amantes ya tendrían habitaciones de hotel? Pensó Sakuno.

Su amante, o mejor dicho su futuro amante, era un hombre que poseía un cuerpo espléndido: alto, piernas musculosas, brazos exquisitamente marcados, abdomen perfecto y un rostro que no había sufrido tanto el desgaste de los años.

- Hemos llegado, Sakuno.- anunció Ryoma.

- El hotel es… bonito.- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir.

Esa era la noche, y no iba a dejar pasar su oportunidad, había durante mucho tiempo a su "gran amor", hasta que comprendió que lo único que necesitaba era un hombre que la hiciera sentir lo suficientemente segura. Bajó del auto y dejó que Ryoma la condujera adentro.

Llegaron a la recepción y se ruborizó en cuanto el encargo los examinó con la mirada.

- Habitación quinientos doce.- pidió Ryoma con tono autoritario.

- Enseguida, señor Echizen.

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

Ryoma se levantó al escuchar el sonido de su teléfono móvil.

Si había pensado que no tenía suficientes problemas al acostarse con una muchachita _decente_, estaba equivocado. Se sentía culpable por lo ocurrido pero ya nada podía hacer.

Se levantó de la cama con cuidado de no levantarse y contestó el celular.

- ¿Sí?

- _Lamento molestarte, Ryoma. Pero urge tu presencia en Nueva York._

¿Qué ha pasado? Llegaré mañana.

_Me temo que no, he arreglado todo, debes volver cuanto antes. El señor Johnson ha fallecido hace un par de horas._

Terminó la llama y comenzó a vestirse. Todo le estaba ocurriendo ese día. Busco sus maletas y empacó sus cosas lo más rápido de pudo. Sacó unos billetes del bolsillo de pantalón y los dejó sobre la mesa.

- _Las cosas pasan por algo.- pensó- ninguno de los dos necesita una relación tan complicada._

Busco papel y un bolígrafo para escribirle una nota a Sakuno. Lo menos que quería era lastimarla.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- ¿Ryoma? ¿Dónde estás?

Nada. Ryoma no estaba, tal vez había bajado a desayunar, o a hacer una llamada. Alguien tocó la puerta y corrió a abrirla, pero del otro lado se encontró a una empleada del hotel.

- _Servicio de habitaciones._

- Yo no he pedido nada.- le dijo sonriente.

_- El Sr. Echizen ha dicho que se le enviara el desayuno a esta hora.- informó la mucama._

- ¿Dónde está él ahora?

_- El señor Echizen se ha ido temprano._

- Oh cierto, lo había olvidado.- mintió.

Dejó entrar a la empleada y cuando le sirvió el desayuno ésta se retiro cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Así que Ryoma e había ido sin decirle nada, tal y como muchas veces había supuesto. Desayuno en silencio y cuando busco su bolso le pareció ver una nota sobre la mesita de noche. La agarró con dedos temblorosos y al leerla sintió que sus piernas no la mantenían en pie.

"_Dinero para el taxi, he pedido el desayuno, la habitación se desocupa a la una de la tarde"_

¡Maldito fuera Ryoma Echizen! Pero no iba a llorar, ya no.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_"Hablas a casa de Ryuzaki Sakuno, ya sabes qué hacer... Sakuno, soy Ann, te he llamado toda la tarde y no contestas, en cuanto escuches este mensaje háblame"._

_"Hablas a casa de... Sakuno, necesito hablar contigo, quiero saber que paso en la fiesta" _

_"Hablas a casa de... ¿Sakuno? Soy Atobe, quería ver si deseas salir conmigo este fin de semana". _

_"Hablas a casa de... Sakuno, solo habló para avisarte que se te ha dado la exclusiva para la próxima edición"_

_- Si tan sólo pudiera contestar una de esas llamadas, pero me temo que no soy capaz de eso._

En el pasado, cuando Ryoma se había ido a Estados Unidos para el Open, ella se había derrumbado, y no lo había superado hasta la preparatoria, en donde se dio cuenta de la realidad: Ryoma no iba a quedarse para siempre. Y esa verdad no había cambiado.

Ryoma había hecho que se avergonzara de sí misma, no deseaba para nada ser Sakuno Ryuzaki. Necesitaba sacar todo la rabia que tenía dentro, y lo haría jugando tennis... por última vez; nunca más volvería a tocar una raqueta, porque aquel deporte la hacía recordar a su príncipe.

- Muy bien, Ryoma Echizen, voy a superarte.

Y con toda esa determinación se metió al baño a llorar. De nuevo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras miraba algunas raquetas que le habían llevado a su domicilio, Ryoma pensó de nuevo en ella. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? En mes y medio tenía un torneo importante en Tokio, pero aún no era capaz de afrontar la verdad. Miró a su manager con cara de pocos amigos y entonces lo decidió.

- Cancela el próximo torneo a Japón, no pienso ir.- informó.

- Echizen, no puedes hacer eso, ya has firmado.

- Pues cancela el contrato, o lo que sea. No importa la multa, sólo cancélalo.- ordenó.

- Esta bien, pero recuerda que la decisión ha sido tuya.

- Ya puedes irte, espero a alguien.

Bebió un poco de agua para refrescarse la garganta. Saldría a beber un poco con Kevin, ya que después de todo él era un buen amigo. Lo espero en silencio y se fueron juntos al bar del club que habían fundado.

- Tienes muy mala pinta, Ryoma ¿ha pasado algo en Japón?- preguntó su amigo.

- Muchas cosas.

- ¿Problema de faldas?- inquirió Kevin burlón.

- No exactamente.- Ryoma miró el vaso de whisky y no supo si decirle la verdad.

- Entonces debe ser algo familiar.- insistió su amigo con vehemencia.

- Nada de eso. El problema va más allá de todo lo que te puedas estar imaginando.

- ¿Entonces por qué has regresado?

- Para solucionar el problema...- musitó Ryoma.

- Por cierto Echizen, ayer conocí a una rubia excelente, creo que puede interesarte.

- No habrá chicas durante un tiempo.- Se puso de pie y estiró los brazos en el aire.

- ¿Hablas enserio?

Kevin miró atónito a un entristecido Ryoma. Nunca había pensado que aquél día llegaría. Lo siguió en silencio y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

- Sea quién sea la chica, no debiste actuar como un idiota.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Revisado y actualizado: 18 de septiembre de 2011

Fin del Prólogo.

Notas y Aclaraciones de la autora: Aquí estoy de nuevo con usted con este nuevo fanfic, que promete mucho, pero antes que nada, quiero agradecer a mi hermana Elena, porque ha hecho alguna que otra corrección en la historia.

Con respecto al fanfic, quiero aclarar que Momoshiro sabía lo del primer encuentro entre Ryoma y Sakuno en el tren por que Sakuno se lo comentó a Ann, y Ann a Momo. También menciono "Densha Otoko", la cual fue una novela que gustó mucho en su tiempo y significa "El hombre del Tren". Para alguna aclaración más envíen sus reviews.

**Notas actualizadas: **¡Aloheira! He corregido algunas cosas de la historia cuidando la esencia de la misma, así que no hay de qué preocuparse chicos. Los quiero mucho y… **DEJEN SUS REVIEWS T.T**


	3. Capitulo1:Las heridas qe han cicatrizado

The Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece, los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y fueron usados bajo los estatutos de libertad de expresión y prensa. La secuencia de la historia pertenece a**Ana Cristina García Toledo** (Mieko_Sakura_Chan)

Las empresas y valores comerciales mencionados son ficticios, y por lo tanto no afectan la vida gregaria del hombre en sociedad.

*La letra de la página se pude hacer más grande, en la parte superior hay una barra con letras de tamaños y colores en donde puedes elegir la que más se acomode a tus necesidades

...

**Albergando al Pasado**

Capitulo 1: "Las heridas que han cicatrizado..."

"_¡Set y partido, Ryoma Echizen! El prodigio del tennis vuelve a ganar por quinto año consecutivo el torneo nacional de tennis de Estados Unidos..."_

_..._

"_Hablas a casa de Saku-Chan, ya sabes que hacer...: Saku, soy Syusuke, solo te hablaba para decirte que mi vuelo se retrasó y llegaré hasta mañana, lo siento, me hubiera encantado cenar contigo esta noche, pero ten por seguro que el retraso no será en vano y..."_

Al escuchar la voz de Syusuke, Sakuno corrió a contestar el teléfono, no esperaba su llamada sino hasta más tarde. Levantó el auricular esperando que siguiera en la línea.

- ¿Syusuke?- preguntó dudosa.

- _Saku, pensé que no estabas._

- Acabo de llegar- mintió.

Sí, últimamente se había vuelto muy hábil con las mentiras. De hecho, cuando no le apetecía hacer algo fingía un dolor de estomago o de cabeza.

- _Entiendo, te hablo para decirte que mi vuelo se canceló, lo lamento._

- No te preocupes, se lo complicado que pueden llegar a ser los vuelos.- le dijo comprensiva.- Syusuke...

_- ¿Pasa algo?- preguntó él con voz trémula._

- Nada, olvídalo. Entonces te espero mañana para que almorcemos juntos.

_- Estaré ansioso…_

Intercambió un par de palabras y después colgó. Syusuke era muy atento con ella, y la había apoyado cuando se había derrumbado por segunda vez; solo ellos sabían lo ocurrido, y sin darse cuenta, algo los había unido.

Actualmente eran pareja. Aún podía escuchar la voz de Ann cuando se había enterado de la relación: _¿Hablas enserio Sakuno? Eso es fantástico ¡felicidades!_

Estaba cansada después jugar toda la mañana golf, y en esos momentos lo que más deseaba era darse un baño de sales y olvidar por completo la lista que había leído hace un par de horas. ¡Ese maldito reportaje que la habían obligado a leer!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La mañana era calurosa y perfecta para un partido de tennis, pero su entrenador había enfermado y no tenía más remedio que entrenar solo. Si tan solo su estimable novia Suzanne Blackburn se callara un instante.

- Vamos Ryoma, deja que nos tomen unas fotos juntos- dijo ella con voz chillona mientras se aferraba a su brazo.

- Ya te dije que esas cosas no me gustan.- respondió Ryoma totalmente irritado.

- Solo será un instante.- insistió ella.

- Pues busca ese instante tu sola, a mí no me apetece.

- Ryoma ¿Acaso no te agradaría tener una foto de nosotros dos?

- Tanto como una bala en el corazón.- dijo con sarcasmo.

- Tú y tus bromas, Ryoma.

- Por cierto, dile a tus padres que no iré a cenar hoy con ellos, tengo cosas que hacer.- informó.

- Pero habías dicho que...

- Un error de agenda.- se encogió de hombros y sonrió con sarcasmo.

Se soltó de Suzanne y caminó a su auto, se subió y lo puso en marcha. ¿En qué momento se había hecho novio de Suzanne? No lo recordaba, pero lo mejor era buscar la manera de terminar con ella lo más rápido posible. Probablemente Richard Blackburn, el padre su novia, intentaría por todos los medios mantener la relación. ¡Pero sus oídos no podían seguir sufriendo con esa voz chillona hablándole constantemente!

_- Fotografías ¡qué va!_

Soltó un bostezo y pensó en el torneo que ganó hace una semana. Le encantaría salir a tomarse un café en su restaurante favorito, o probar la fantástica comida japonesa del local de unos amigos, pero esos paparazis no lo dejaban ni a sol ni sombra. Se estacionó frente al club de tennis _Echizen y asociados_ y bajó del auto con su bolsa de deportes al hombro. Entró caminando con su distinguida arrogancia y buscó a Kevin con la mirada.

- ¡Eh Ryoma!

Se detuvo y vio a su amigo correr hacia él. Kevin se poso frente a él mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

- Vine a buscarte.- le dijo Ryoma sin chistar.- Necesito pedirme un favor.

- Me lo suponía, las pocas veces que entras por la entrada principal es porque algo vienes a buscar- rezongó Kevin.- Sí quieres dinero…

- No es eso.- lo cortó.- Mi entrenador tiene varicela, y necesito que me recomiendes otro.

- Yo puedo entrenarte- se ofreció Kevin.- ¿acaso olvidas que soy un entrenador cotizado?

- Es enserio- dijo Ryoma y después comprendió que su amigo lo decía con total seriedad.- vengo mañana a las 6:00.

- Oh ¿Por qué no te relajas, Ryoma? Yo soy tu entrenador ahora…

- Mmm

- Te esperare; por cierto ¿cómo vas con Suzanne?

- La he dejado en el centro comercial.

- Debía ver eso...- Kevin soltó una carcajada y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

- ¿Qué tal vas con esos chicos?- preguntó Ryoma mientras señalaba con la mirada una de las canchas.

- Ya he terminado con ellos por hoy. ¿Qué tal un partido de tennis, Ryoma?

- Si no te importa perder…

- Oh, pero si es tornado, tengo mucho miedo.- dijo Kevin con sarcasmo refiriéndose a uno de los saques especiales de Ryoma.

- No digas que no te lo advertí.

- Quién pierde invita la comida.

- Espero que traigas dinero contigo, Kevin.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Suzanne entró al comedor de su casa con cierta desgana, ¿Qué explicación daría esta vez? Ya estaba harta de mentir para cubrir a Ryoma. A últimas fechas el pretexto para no cenar con sus padres había sido el mismo, no se molestaba en pensar en formas más creativas de evadir las reuniones.

- ¿Por qué no está Ryoma contigo, Suzanne?- preguntó su padre al verla sola.

- Dijo que ha sido un error de agenda, hoy mismo su entrenador ha enfermado.- le dijo mientras se sentaba.- Al parecer se ha vuelto un problema constante.

- Es el quinto error de agenda en el mes, yo solo lo he visto en las juntas del club y en la televisión.- la reprendió su padre.- Si no te casas pronto con él las cosas no irán bien para nosotros.

- Y eso que solo cuentas los del mes, no los del año.- dijo ella tratando de darle un tono cómico a la situación.

- Ponte seria, Suzanne, o acabaras perdiéndolo.

- No entiendo por qué debo hacerlo, él no me ama.- replicó apretando los dientes.- y yo a él tampoco.

- Suzanne- intervino su madre con su acostumbrada calma.- Ryoma es un chico estupendo, no puedes negar que te agradaría tenerlo como esposo.

Sí, no le agradaría tener como esposo a uno de los solteros más codiciados de Seattle, el problema era que el soltero en cuestión no parecía tener ganas de un compromiso serio.

- Eres la mujer más afortunada, Suzanne,- siguió su madre.- tienes todo lo que muchas desean, ahora que eres novia de uno de los mejores tenistas del mundo no hay nada que no puedas hacer.

La sonrisa maliciosa de la joven no se hizo esperar, usuaria todas las artimañas necesarias para atrapar a Ryoma, al precio que fuera.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Syusuke Fuji fijó su atención en el periódico que estaba leyendo mientras hablaba por teléfono con uno de sus empleados de confianza. El cansancio que sentía se estaba volviendo más frecuente, su cuello y espalda comenzaban a dolerle al pasar demasiado tiempo sentado. Si tan solo tuviera tiempo para jugar tenis o billar, todos sus músculos se relajarían.

Compartió unos datos con su interlocutor y le sorprendió escuchar la noticia.

- _Mañana tendré listo su pedido, se lo enviaremos directo a Londres._

- Perfecto- dijo con voz confiada.- Mañana regreso a Japón, encárgate de los preparativos.

_- Entendido._

- Algo mas, quiero un informe completo de los próximos torneos de tennis que se llevaran a cabo en Japón el próximo año- le ordenó- también quiero que uses tus influencias para crear un torneo de profesionales con estados unidos.

- _Señor, lo que me pide es un poco… difícil.- la voz de su empleado parecía un poco preocupada, pero ese no era su problema._

- No te preocupes Shiwatari, yo se que podrás hacerlo.- colgó el teléfono y comenzó a leer el periódico que tenía en las manos.

"_¿Campanadas de boda y negocios en puerta? La ilustre familia Blackburn es una de las más ricas de Seattle, y no solo por los distintos clubs de tennis a los que pertenecen, también por los negocios que han sellado últimamente con el gobierno de Canadá. Ryoma Echizen, tenista profesional, ha oscilado un gran lugar en dicha familia; la hija del matrimonio Blackburn, Suzanne, es la novia actual del tenista. Muchos rumores apuntan que solo es por cuestión de negocios por lo que se frecuentan, pero fuentes allegadas a la…."_

- Echizen, así que finalmente te has convertido en una figura pública de Seattle. Espero recuerdes que todo esto comenzó hace cinco años… pero algo tengo claro, jamás te voy a perdonar lo que hiciste.- dijo con furia mientras un periódico un poco arrugado caía al suelo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras tomaba un poco de café, Sakuno se preguntó que estaba planeando Shyu. Las conjeturas que estaba armando no tenían lógica. Sí lo pensaba con frialdad, él tenía razón. Olvidó por completo donde estaba y suspiró con resignación. Recordó sus palabras cuando ella se había negado a jugar tennis de nuevo y sonrió: _"Mi nombre es Syusuke Fuji, no quiero un anhelo disfrazado, merezco mucho más que migajas"_

- Sakuno ¿Te pasa algo? Hoy estas muy distraída.

La voz de Ann, su amiga, la hizo regresar al mundo real. Dejó la taza en la mesa y cruzó las manos debajo de su barbilla.

- Oh, no es nada, aunque… tal vez sea porque Syusuke llega hasta mañana y no hoy como me había prometido.- explicó intentando sonreír en vano.

- Sabes muy bien que si hay algo que no se puede fingir es la felicidad y la tristeza, y eso sin contar que tú eres muy mala actriz. Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, después de todo somos amigas.- insistió Ann.

- Él me ha inscrito en su club de tenis para participar en el próximo torneo.- explicó Sakuno.

- ¿Hablas del club K & F? es fantástico Sakuno,-se emocionó Ann- incluso Kamio no ha podido inscribirse por falta de lugares, deberías estar feliz.

- Hace tiempo decidí dejar de jugar al tenis.- dijo Sakuno bajando la mirada.- lo detesto.

- No tengo idea de tu decisión, Sakuno. Pero estoy segura que Syusuke merece mucho más de lo que tú le estás ofreciendo- la reprendió su amiga.

- Estoy molesta porque no me lo ha dicho, me he enterado por una compañera de trabajo- se defendió Sakuno mirándola con ojos decisivos- sabes muy bien que odio que me mientan o que me oculten las cosas.

- ¿Sabe él que estas enfadada?- preguntó Ann inquisitiva.

- No. Pero pienso decírselo mañana, cuando lo vea.

- ¿Y no has pensado que tal vez desea decírtelo en persona? ¿Qué clase de mujer eres?- Sakuno se quedó de piedra al escuchar el tono de voz de su amiga, nunca le había hablado así.- Miles de mujeres matarían por estar en lugar, Syusuke es un hombre fantástico y lo ha dado todo por mí.

- Mencióname una de esas veces de las que tanto presumes.- la retó Sakuno aún sabiendo que perdería.

- Dejó su deporte favorito para que no sufrieras.- soltó Ann con demasiada energía.- Y no solo eso, gracias a ti se convirtió en el monstruo de los negocios ¿tengo que darte más motivos? ¡Oh si claro!- agregó con sorna- También te ha tratado como una diosa, casi lamiendo el suelo que pisas.

- ¿Podrías calmarte? La gente comienza a vernos.- pidió Sakuno con las mejillas ruborizadas.

- ¿Y eso que me importa?- gruño Ann.- No creas que no me di cuenta de la depresión que sufriste cuando te resignaste a la ausencia de Ryoma, no sé con certeza que paso la noche en aquella fiesta, pero tengo mis sospechas.- golpeó las mesas con ambas manos y suspiró con frustración.- Vaya que eres tonta, Sakuno. Incluso dejaste el tenis.

- No digas tonterías, deje de jugar al tenis porque me dedique al golf, siempre es bueno cambiar de deporte o jugar varios.

Sabía que mentir no serviría de nada con Ann, pero era mejor intentarlo a dejarse machacar verbalmente.

- No soy ingenua,- refunfuño la otra- si crees que eso te hace sentir mejor, creélo.

- "_Dios mío, el dejó de jugar al tenis y se cae el mundo, valla ironía"_- pensó mientras bebía un poco de jugo.

- Dejó el tenis por ti, él te adora Sakuno.- dijo Ann como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

- En ocasiones creo que él se aprovecho de mí.- murmuró Sakuno.

- ¿Perdón? Lo siento, no te he escuchado.

- No era nada importante.

- Hablando de otra cosa ¿Sabías que la lista dorada ya se públicó?

Sí, esa era su amiga. Cambiaba de tema como de amores.

- ¿Lista dorada?- preguntó con curiosidad.

- Sí, es una lista de los mejores jugadores de tenis. El año pasado fue Tezuka quien gano el primer lugar, este año ha sido Ryoma.

- ¿Ha ganado Syusuke alguna vez?- preguntó Sakuno con culpa.

- No, desde hace 4 años no gana nada más que el tercer lugar. Al parecer en el último momento se distrae.- aquello había sido una clara indirecta.

- ¿Quieres decir algo en concreto?

- No, yo solo te lo mencioné.- dijo Ann sin darle importancia al comentario de Sakuno.

Era cierto que él había dejado el tenis y se había dedicado a los negocios, pero dejar un deporte favorito no era muy grave, después de todo a los cinco meses el había vuelto a empuñar la raqueta, y ella su palo de golf.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ryoma devolvió el globo que Kevin le había enviado y lo hizo con tanta fuerza que la pelota casi rompe la red.

- ¿No puedes darme un respiro, Ryoma?- preguntó Kevin irritado.

- Mada mada dane, Kevin. Creo que haces mal tus calentamientos.- se justificó éste para evitar el mal juicio de su amigo.

- Te conozco demasiado, ¿ha pasado algo tan malo para ponerte de mal humor?- Kevin agitó las manos en el aire en señal de grandeza, con el objetivo de enfadar a Ryoma.- Aunque claro, tú te enojas hasta por la existencia de una hormiga.

- Uno de mis negocios no ha resultado.- Ryoma ignoró las palabras de Kevin y comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias en la bolsa de deporte.- He evaluado todo y no encuentro la razón del fallo.

- Tal vez no lo calculaste bien, algo debiste haber muy mal.

- Kevin.- dijo Ryoma con irritación.- todo mi equipo financiero y legal evaluó durante un mes los datos, y al recibir la propuesta yo mismo me di a la tarea de corroborarlo.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasó exactamente?- preguntó Kevin con curiosidad.

- Me dijeron que tengo que esperarme al cóctel que la empresa festejará, porque es una tradición anunciar el nombre del representante del proyecto en dicho evento.- murmuró entre dientes- como si fuéramos payasos.

- Entonces tan solo tienes que esperar, y verás cómo te eligen a ti.

- No es que el negocio me importe mucho,-la voz de Ryoma parecía más una excusa que una reproche- es solo que no puedo aceptar que me hayan dicho eso de la nada. Malditos ejecutivos, creen que por ser jugador profesional de tenis no sé nada de negocios…

- Creo que en eso tienes un poco de razón. Las personas del mundo de los negocios piensan que nosotros, los tenistas, no tenemos cerebro.

¿Tendría algo que ver Richard Blackburn? No le importaba perder su fortuna con tal de terminar a Suzanne, pero ¡por Dios! Sus oídos eran algo sagrado e indispensable para vivir, y aquella mujer sólo gritaba y gritaba frente a todas las personas para llamar la atención.

- ¡Ella solo grita y grita!

Kevin miró atónito a su amigo, verlo perder el control no era muy común.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡Era demasiado temprano! ¿A quién se le ocurría hacer una visita a las siete de la mañana? Se coloco la bata de seda y caminó a la puerta principal, observó por la mirilla y no vio a nadie. ¡Maldición!

_Ding dong_

Volvió a asomarse y el resultado fue el mismo. Abrió la puerta para averiguar si se trataba de un vecino y se encontró con quién menos se lo esperaba.

- ¿Tú? ¿Aquí? ¿Y a esta hora?- preguntó confusa.

- No podía esperar hasta el medio día para verte.

Sakuno no pudo hacer nada salvo sonrojarse. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien a quien conocía desde hace años le ocasionara tal reacción?

- Lamento haberte levantado, Saku.- se excusó Syusuke con una sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, Shyu, de hecho estaba a punto de darme un baño.- dijo ella y entraron al departamento.

- Entonces te esperare, quiero llevarte a desayunar.

- ¿Ha pasado algo, Shyu?- preguntó Sakuno al notarlo un poco raro.

-Solo un par de cosas.

Una vez que estuvieron en la sala de su departamento, se encargó de atenderlo muy bien, ese día sin chistar le diría de lo que se había enterado; no podía dejarlo pasar más tiempo.

- No tardaré mucho, vuelvo en quince minutos.- le dijo y después se encerró en su habitación.

Sin saber la razón, le daba pena dejar la puerta de su recamara sin seguro, o tal vez era miedo. No era correcto culpar a Ann pero había sido ella quién le había mencionado a Ryoma y un reportaje de su tonto tenis. La duda solamente crecía y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Se abrazó a sí misma como si los recuerdos amenazaran con invadirla.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nada como un buen desayuno a buena hora de la mañana, pensó Syusuke. Entre muchas otras cosas por hacer ese día, tenía que decirle a Sakuno los planes que tenía para ella. Y no porque quisiera, sino porque todas las mujeres tenían pensamientos irracionales.

- ¿Para algo, Syusuke? Estás un poco raro.

- Nada en especial.- le dijo.

Sonrió al ver como Sakuno le tendía la cuchara para darle de comer, abrió la boca y recibió el bocado con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡Nunca pensé que unos copos de avena pudieran saber tan deliciosos!- exclamó ella con emoción.- ¿Tú qué piensas, Shyu?

- Que están exquisitos. Deberías aprender a prepararlos.

- ¡Oh, vamos Shyu! Sabes muy bien que cocino de maravilla.- replicó Sakuno.

- Nadie está diciendo lo contrario; solo dije que deberías aprender a preparar copos de avena.

- Lo haré para la próxima vez. Aunque creo que solo es una mezcla de avena molida con un poco de batido de huevo, un poco de miel y granola, pero si lo pienso bien tal vez sea un poco de amaranto…

Sakuno era una mujer esplendida, y al estar con ella se sentía feliz; era casi imposible mirar a otras mujeres sabiendo que tenía alguien que esperaba en casa o en el aeropuerto. ¿Cómo tomaría Sakuno la noticia del torneo? ¿Se negaría o aceptaría gustosa? Sería mejor averiguarlo cuanto antes, lo menos que deseaba era tener una pelea con ella.

¿Pero cómo decirle que había decidido por ella y la había apuntado a un torneo del deporte del que menos quería saber?

- Sakuno, tengo que decirte algo.-confesó Syusuke con su habitual sonrisa en el rostro.

- Espero no sea nada grave, Shyu. Puede que incluso me este preocupando.

- Se que esto puede resultar un poco conflictivo, y sería muy egoísta de mi parte decir que lo hice pensando en tu bien, pero así es, porque creo que ya es tiempo de que superes al pasado.

- Shyu… estás hablando como si fuera una noticia terrible.- se atemorizó Sakuno.

- Tal vez para ti lo sea- dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

- Pues dilo de una vez.

- Te he inscrito en un torneo de tenis - Syusuke miró fijamente a Sakuno y después le dedico una sonrisa.- ¿conflictivo, no?

- ¿¡Porque has hecho eso! Sabes muy bien que odio el tenis.

La voz de ella no solo podía dar a entender dos cosas: enojo y confusión. ¡Que complicada eran las mujeres! Sin borrar su sonrisa, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y depositó un beso en cada una de ellas.

- Lo he hecho por que debes aprender a vivir con ello. Si aún no quieres jugar tenis, es porque lo recuerdas.- replicó Syusuke.- y eso me duele.

- No es eso, es simplemente que ahora no quiero volver a tomar una raqueta.- se defendió ella soltando sus manos de un tirón.

- ¡Tendrás que hacerlo Sakuno! Porque de lo contrario, eso me da la respuesta que estoy buscando.

Chantaje emocional, siempre era muy práctico, pensó. Como el genio que era, no había nada que pudiera escapársele de las manos.

- ¿Por qué no mejor obtienes tu respuesta preguntándome de frente?- lo retó Sakuno.

- Porque sé que tal vez mentirías.- replicó.

- Si no lo intentas, nunca sabrás mi opinión.

- Dime Sakuno ¿Dejas el tenis por qué no te gusta, o porque no puedes aceptar la realidad?

Muy en su interior, Syusuke quiso soltar una carcajada. Mujeres, todas eran iguales.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Maldito teléfono; ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para levantarlo a la una de la madrugada? Esperaba fuera algo de vida o muerte. Contestó el teléfono con pesar y escuchó la voz menos deseada en esos momentos.

_- ¡Ryoma ¿Qué te parece si mañana salimos de compras?_

- Suzanne, a esta hora no se le habla a nadie, al menos que sea una emergencia.- dijo completamente irritado.

_- Ryoma… mi padre está muy enojado porque dice que no te ha visto en mucho tiempo, y yo pienso lo mismo así que…_

- Hablamos cuando pueda, Adiós.

_- No me cuelgues Ryoma…_

Después de desconectar los teléfonos, apreció el panorama de Seattle desde la ventana de su Penh House. Las luces de la ciudad eran cálidas pero sin nada más que el capitalismo. Extrañaba Japón por el aire hogareño que tenía. Casi sonrió al recordar los viejos tiempos en compañía de sus viejos amigos, lástima que no todos pensaran lo mismo.

El periódico de ayer había reflejado demasiado bien la idea que toda la gente tenía de él: "Ryoma Echizen, frío y calculador jugador de tennis y de la bolsa". ¿Realmente jugaba en la bolsa? Era cierto que compraba y vendía acciones, pero nada que un empresario no hiciera.

_- Maldición, hace tres días no puedo dormir, no puedo dejar ese contrato con pendientes, algún nuevo socio debió de entrar en __**"Comunicationes & Utilities Heiderich",**__ – pensó mientras empañaba el cristal con su aliento- y de esa manera impedir mi acceso total en el proyecto. ¿Podré encontrar algo en la red? Hoy no pude leer los diarios por culpa de Suzanne y no creo que algo de eso haya sido publicado, porque Costello ya me lo hubiera dicho.- dibujo una carita feliz y casi sonrió._

Encendió su portátil y se conecto a la red, entro a la página de la bolsa de valores y tecleo en el buscador el nombre de la empresa en cuestión.

_Se han encontrado 15 resultados._

_Las acciones de Comunicationes & Utilities Heiderich han ingresado en la bolsa con una cotización de…__**Ver más…**_

_Comunicationes & Utilities Heiderich es reconocida por su… __**Ver más**__…_

_Con el proceso de reestructuración de la deuda de "Comunicationes & Utilities Heiderich"… de dólares que los accionistas de la empresa adeudan a las arcas de la nación… __**Ver más…**_

Aquello era muy interesante, tenía que leer todo el artículo, tal vez la empresa se estaba tomando su tiempo para evaluar los riesgos y beneficios de su acceso. Seleccionó_** Ver más**__… _y comenzó a leer con atención.

_"La quiebra: El peor de los escenarios"_

_Con el proceso de reestructuración de la deuda de "Comunicationes & Utilities Heiderich"(C.U.H.) se estima que el gobierno tendrá que aceptar una pérdida de entre el 75 y 90 y hasta más de 90 por ciento del valor de menos cabo de 188 millones de dólares que los accionistas de la empresa adeudan a las arcas de la nación._

_Fuentes allegadas al proceso indicaron que todos los acreedores han tenido que ceder algo para alcanzar un acuerdo concursal que pueda dar valor a las acciones de C.U.H., que en la actualidad es de cero, y dar viabilidad a la compañía. Por ello, se espera que esta semana el gobierno no vete los términos del acuerdo, todos los involucrados saben que el peor escenario es la quiebra: Todos perderían. Sin embargo, el empresario __Fuji Syusuke__ llegó al rescate adquiriendo el 45 de las acciones de la empresa así como las deudas, con esto se confirma que los principales acreedores de la empresa tienen interés en cerrar el acuerdo concursal, por lo que el proceso de reestructuración en breve podría culminar en un capitulo de financiamiento internacional por las empresas afiliadas del grupo __Fuji_

_Las afiliaciones y acuerdos serán las puertas de la salvación para C.U.H., con las compras que realizó __Fuji Syusuke__ de las acciones de la empresa, se estima una ganancia en el proyecto central de un 55 por cierto de la inversión en la primera etapa comercial; el resto de la inversión podrá ser recuperado con un 35 por ciento de diferencia positiva tan solo en la segunda etapa._

_El actual presidente de C.U.H. ha confirmado que __Fuji Syusuke__ es el que tiene más posibilidades de quedar al frente del proyecto central._

¿Fuji Syusuke había salvado a la empresa de la ruina y había adquirido las deudas? ¿Cómo pensaba Fuji liquidar las deudas cuando él era el accionista mayoritario? Había adquirió prácticamente la empresa en el peor de los momentos, no tenía lógica.

Por su parte, él le había ofrecido a la empresa liquidar las deudas con las primeras ganancias del proyecto, protegiendo así la garantía que tenían los acreedores. Lo que había hecho Fuji era muy arriesgado, pero a la empresa le había beneficiado.

Al parecer Fuji no solo era llamado "El genio del tenis", también había adquirido el titulo de: "El Genio de los Negocios". Tanto pensar le estaba haciendo imaginarse las peores alternativas, una de ellas era que su amigo de instituto y compañero de equipo había impedido su acceso en el proyecto.

Tecleó en el buscado _Fuji Syusuke_ y solo encontró adquisiciones de poca importancia. Era mejor usar un buscador universal y no uno de la bolsa.

_- La empresa no me interesa tanto, es solo que no puedo creer que esto esté pasando. Todo iba bien, y de pronto Fuji entra en la empresa y me hacen a un lado. Algo anda mal. No creo que sea algo personal. Maldición._

Comenzó a buscar en _google _y a los dos o tres segundos aparecieron más de 500 resultados.

_**Fuji Syusuke**__, jugador profesional de tennis se retiró de la final del torneo de Kantou amistoso por razones personales y no medicas como se…._

_Ver más…_

_**Syusuke**__-sama, únete al club de admiradoras, en donde encontraras una extensa galería de __**Fuji**__-chan._

_Ver más…_

_El gobierno japonés ha confirmado una asociación con el grupo __**Fuji**__, al cual __**Syusuke Fuji**__ llamado "El Genio de los negocios" está el frente…_

_Ver más…_

_El Club de tenis Kunimistsu & __**Fuji**__ (K & F) es uno de los más prestigiados en Japón. Cuenta con amplias canchas de tennis…_

_Ver más…_

_El Grupo __**Fuji**__ adquirirá poder empresarial al afiliarse con una de las mejores compañías del medio comercial. Los beneficios que se presenten serán…_

_Ver más…_

_No sólo es guapo y millonario, sino también muy afortunado en el amor, el dicho dice… podemos ir dejando eso en el pasado…. Estamos hablando de __**Syusuke Fuji**__, quién actualmente sale con…. Sakuno Ryusaki…_

_Ver más…_

Interesante. No le importaba la vida amorosa de Syusuke, solamente quería saber porque se mencionaba el nombre de Sakuno, a veces los buscadores mezclaban las frases. Además, era perfectamente comprensible que ella saliera con otros hombres ¿no? Aunque sabía que estaba solo, miró a todos lados para cerciorarse, como si fuera un niño chiquito viendo páginas prohibidas en internet.

Seleccionó _ver más_ y se encontró con una reportaje digno de una revista de cotilleos.

_"El Drama: El hombre de negocios tenista y la reportera golfista"_

_No sólo es guapo y millonario, sino también muy afortunado en el amor, el dicho dice: "Afortunado en los negocios, desafortunado en el amor". Ya podemos ir dejando eso en el pasado. Estamos hablando de __**Syusuke Fuji**__, quién actualmente sale con la reportera Sakuno Ryuzaki. Dicen que los amores se encuentran en los lugares menos esperados, pero en este caso es en las canchas menos esperadas._

_**Fuji**__-san juega al tennis y Sakuno-san al golf. Ambos muy buenos en lo que hacen._

_La estancia de ambos en Múnich hace tan sólo unos meses fue para darse un tiempo de relajación y de convivencia mutua. En una entrevista relámpago los dos confiesan que su relación tiene más de cuatro años, puesto que los dos estudiaron en el Instituto Seigaku no tenían mucho que pensar._

_Sakuno-san acepta que no es muy buena en el tennis, y que esa es una de las razones por las que dejó de practicarlo, pero que en el Golf es más que buena, puesto que ha ganado varios trofeos y reconocimientos por los torneos a los que ha asistido; y eso sin mencionar que es una de las mejores reporteras de Japón. Antes Sakuno-san trabajaba en la revista "Universal Tennis Japan", pero actualmente trabaja para "Deportes, lo que usted debe saber…" de la misma casa editorial. __**Syusuke**__-san o Shyu como lo llama Sakuno-san esta muy feliz por ella, pero no puede dejar a un lado su pasión por el tennis. _

_Esta pareja tiene algo en común: Ambos fueran amigos de Ryoma Echizen, el jugador profesional de tennis. Lo curioso fue la respuesta de Sakuno-san ante la mención de Ryoma Echizen, lo cual debo admitir me dejo perpleja: "Tengo un hombre maravilloso a mi lado ¿Por qué habría de mencionar a Ryoma como un gusto del pasado? Yo era tan sólo una niña, no sabía lo que quería". Lo que me impacto aún más fue que __**Fuji**__-san solo se riera y besara a Sakuno-san con total despreocupación ante la cámara._

_Ninguno de los dos puso objeción cuando comenzamos a seguirlos en sus compras en uno de los grandes almacenes de Tokio. __**Fuji**__-san no dudo en sacar la tarjeta para pagar las compras de Sakuno-san, quién al parecer primero se mostró poco entusiasmada ante la idea, pero con unas palabras de __**Fuji**__-san al oído Sakuno-san cambió de parecer._

_Después de tan agotadas compras ambos decidieron comer en un "McBurguer's" un sitio en donde la especialidad son las hamburguesas con papás._

_Y ahora sí, les dejo la entrevista que esta linda pareja nos concedió._

_ZJ: ¿Hace cuanto tiempo salen?_

_FS: Un poco más de cuatro años._

_ZJ: Hace unos meses viajaron juntos a Múnich ¿negocios o placer?_

_SR: Ambos (se ríe)._

_FS: Algún día te mostraremos las fotos (bromea)._

_ZJ: Se que ambos estudiaron en Seigaku ¿Algún comentario sobre Ryoma Echizen-san?_

_SR: Tengo un hombre maravilloso a mi lado ¿Por qué habría de mencionar a Ryoma como un gusto del pasado? Yo era tan sólo una niña, no sabía lo que quería. Pero si tengo que mencionar algo, puedo decir que le deseo la mejor felicidad en su vida._

_FS: (La besa) No sabía que Ryoma te gustara (ríe)._

_SR: No te preocupes, para mí tú eres infinitamente mejor que él y su tenis (sonríe)._

_ZJ: Sakuno-san ¿Tomo eso cómo una negativa para Echizen-san?_

_SR: ¡Qué va!_

_ZJ: Y a todo esto ¿Cuándo fue exactamente que comenzaron a verse con más frecuencia?_

_FS: Hace cinco años, en un parque._

_SR: Lo siento, pero nos tenemos que ir (se pone un poco seria), la gran barata no dura mucho (bromea)._

_Con esta última frase __**Fuji**__-san y Sakuno-san se alejan para entrar a una reconocida joyería, en donde __**Fuji**__-san obsequia un hermoso collar valorado en más de sesenta mil yenes a Sakuno-san..._

Ryoma cerró la laptop de golpe, no tenía ningún caso seguir leyendo. Esos dos eran una pareja sólida, y según la revista habían comenzado a salir hace cinco años, justo el tiempo que había pasado desde que se marchó de aquél hotel por la mañana.

Al parecer a Sakuno no le había importado para nada lo ocurrido, y no había tardado mucho en buscar un suplente. Un tenista por otro tenista, era demasiado práctica.

"Ella" lo había cambiado, no tenía dudas. Lo consideraba "inferior a Fuji y poco tenista para ella". Sakuno Ryuzaki no sabía que estaba en un gran error. "Esa" noche, ella le había suplicado que le hiciera el amor en la ducha, había suplicado sus caricias y sus besos, había gritado su nombre miles de veces.

_- ¡Ryoma ¡Sí, sí! hazlo ya Ryoma..._

_- Si gritas de esa manera vas a despertar a todo el hotel._

Si lo había olvidado no le importa lo que ella sintiera, pero no iba a permitir que dañara su orgullo más de lo que lo ya lo había hecho.

- Aquella noche me suplicaste más y más, en medio de la cima me dijiste "te quiero", y ahora me has denigrado en una entrevista ¿Qué harás en el futuro, Sakuno? ¿Vas a echarme en cara mi propia estupidez?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al final se había salido con la suya. Sakuno iba a participar en el torneo de tenis y él arruinaría a Ryoma frente a toda la compañía _Heiderich_. Todo era perfecto. Miró a Sakuno dormir a su lado y sonrió.

Ryoma había sido un estúpido al huir con el rabo entre las patas después de haberle arrebatado su virtud. Nunca le iba a perdonar su arrogancia y cobardía.

_- Shyu... no quiero ir al parque, mejor vamos al cine..._

Era la tercera vez en la semana que Sakuno hablaba en sueños. La primera vez que la había visto hacerlo, era cuando ella durmió en sus piernas, en aquel parque...

_Ese día había llegado puntual a una junta que tenía en el hotel "Golden Sky", pasó por la recepción y le pareció ver a Sakuno salir del ascensor, si no se equivocaba tenía los ojos llorosos. La observó detenidamente y notó que apretaba un trozo de papel con su mano derecha como si de ello dependiera su vida._

_Pensó en acercarse y desechó la idea en cuanto vio que ella hacía un esfuerzo por caminar y sonreír a la vez. No era adivino pero era obvio que algo había ocurrido, y su lado curioso le exigía investigar, cosa que haría más tarde. Se comunicó con uno de sus guardaespaldas y ordenó seguirla, lo habría hecho personalmente de no tener una junta._

_Una hora después salía del enorme salón del hotel y sacó su móvil._

_- Fuji-sama, por aquí por favor- había indicado su chofer._

_- No hay problema Watari, hoy quiero caminar.- le dijo a su chofer._

_- Como usted ordene, Fuji-sama._

_- Deja el auto a dos cuadras más adelante, por favor._

_- Entendido, Fuji-sama._

_Camino hasta llegar al parque que su guardaespaldas le había indicado y se detuvo al verla sentada en un columpio meciéndose como si fuera lo único que haría en su vida. Se acercó con cautela para no asustarla._

_- Hola, Sakuno.- le dijo._

_- Ah, eres tú, Syusuke.- lo saludó ella con una sonrisa demasiado forzada._

_- Te vi saliendo del hotel ¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó Syusuke._

_- Na...- dijo ella en un hilo de voz y comenzó a llorar- Nada Syusuke, no ha pasado nada._

_- No quiero entrometerme en tu vida, pero hay ocasiones en que es mejor desahogarse, porque si vives con un dolor que tan grande como el que creo que estas pasando, lo único que lograras será sufrir aún más._

_- ¡Syusuke!- Sakuno se arrojó a sus brazos y comenzó a llorar descontroladamente sobre su hombro._

_- Sea lo que haya sido, no puede ser tan grave como para hacerte llorar de esa manera.- le dio unas palmadas en la espalda en lo que recordaba como consolar a una mujer._

_- No lo culpo, después de todo yo tuve mucho que ver..._

_- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto?- preguntó con curiosidad._

_- Ryoma, ha sido Ryoma Echizen._

_- ¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó confundido._

_-Ayer fui a una fiesta con Ann, ahí me encontré con Ryoma. No pude resistir y..._

_- Si no quieres contármelo, no lo hagas._

_Sakuno había llorado con intensidad y se había abrazado a él como su último recurso. Ese día sus planes se habían en marcha._

El sonido de su teléfono móvil lo sacó de sus recuerdos. Pensó en responder pero recordó que estaba en el departamento de Sakuno.

- Shyu... ¿podrías contestar el teléfono?- Sakuno se despertó soñolienta y después lanzó un gran bostezo.

- No puedo, es el número de tus padres.- le dijo tras verificar el identificador de llamadas.- debe ser algo muy importante como para que llamen a media noche.

- Entonces... ¿podrías pasármelo?- pidió ella.

- Sí.

Le pasó el teléfono a Sakuno y levantó de la cama mientras estiraba los brazos. Después de hacer el amor siempre le daba hambre. Cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación para ir a la cocina, escuchó a Sakuno preocupada.

- ¿Diga? ¿Madre? ¿Pasa algo? ¿A mi abuela? ¿En el hospital? ¿Es grave? Voy para allá ¿En qué hospital está?

Sakuno colgó el teléfono y se tapo la boca con una mano y con la otra se apretó el pecho, justo encima del corazón.

- ¿Pasa algo Sakuno?- se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

- Es mi abuela, está en el hospital, le ha dado otro infarto.- lloró ella.

- ¿Ryuzaki-sensei?- preguntó solo para confirmar.

- Sí.

Era como aquél día... Ella lloraba, y él estaba en el lugar indicado para consolarla. Esa era la suerte de un Fuji.

- No te preocupes, Sakuno, todo saldrá bien.- la tranquilizó.

- Hace tan sólo unos días fui a verla, y se encontraba en perfecto estado. De verdad no lo entiendo, ella se veía tan enérgica, incluso jugamos golf y...

- Sakuno, tranquilízate, debes aceptar que ella ya es mayor y a su edad cualquier cosa puede pasar.

Tras aquellas palabras, se vistieron y fueron al hospital. Tres horas después el doctor salía del quirófano con noticias para la familia.

-No resistió la operación…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Eh, Ryoma, te estoy hablando ¿estás poniendo atención?

Volteó a ver a Kevin. Su amigo estaba empuñando una raqueta en forma amenazadora, aquello no le terminaba de gustar. ¿Por qué cuando necesitaba un descanso Kevin insistía en un partido amistoso?

- No, no te estoy poniendo atención.- respondió con sueño.

- Deberías tener un poco más de respeto Ryoma, después de todo soy tu entrador sustituto y...

_- Lo siento, señor Echizen, tiene una llamada telefónica, dicen que es urgente._

Una de las sirvientas se acercó con un teléfono en la mano y se lo tendió. Odiaba cuando lo interrumpían, muchas personas decían que era muy importante atender sus llamadas, de hecho todos marcaban diciendo que era algo urgente.

- ¿Quién es?- preguntó.

_- Syuichirou Oishi; dice que habla desde Tokio, Japón._

- OK.- tomó el teléfono y contesto con pesar: - ¿Diga? Sí, habla Echizen.

_- Lamento molestarte, Ryoma, pero algo ha ocurrido no hace mucho._

- ¿Qué es?- preguntó molesto.

_- Hace una hora la entrenadora, Ryuzaki-sensei acaba de fallecer. Ya me comunicado con los demás, todos han dicho que vendrán. Sólo quería que lo supieras, y si es posible contar contigo._

- Veré que puedo hacer, Oishi.

Tras despedirse de él, pensó en su decisión. Ir sería lo más indicado, pero no tenía ninguna gana de tomar un vuelo a Japón. Viajar diez horas no le apetecía. Le explicó la situación a su amigo mientras se debatía entre el deber y el capricho.

- Ryoma, se te ve algo asustado.- le dijo Kevin- ¿es que acaso han logrado intimidar a tornado?

- Nada de eso. Es sólo que no tengo ganas de ir a Japón.

- ¿No será que tienes miedo de encontrarte con la mujer que te dejo perplejo hace unos cinco años?- se burló Kevin apretándose el estomago por la carcajada de había soltado.

- ¿Cuándo una mujer ha logrado dejarme perplejo?

- Hace cinco años.

Tal vez su falta de interés era por no querer encontrarse con Sakuno, pero rechazó la idea. Mañana tenía un juego muy importante, y no podía faltar. Esos eran los principios que su entrenadora le había inculcado.

- Kevin, mañana tendrás el honor de sentarte en el banquillo del entrenador.- informó de repente.

- ¿No iras a Tokio?

- No, dime ¿Cuándo he faltado a un partido de tennis?

- Nunca.

- Entonces... no pienso comenzar ahora.

Sabía que estaba excusando en valores que creía inservibles, pero era lo mejor. Después de leer aquél reportaje no tenía nada que revivir los fantasmas del pasado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los preparativos ya estaban terminados. Su abuela iba a ser cremada esa misma noche. Sus padres estaban tristes pero no parecían demasiados sorprendidos, tal vez ellos ya estaban preparados para aquél momento.

Pero ella... no lo veía venir; hace unos días había ido a ver a su abuela y le había dicho que iría al torneo al que Syusuke la había inscrito; su abuela sólo le había dicho: _"Syusuke es un gran chico, te quiere mucho; sólo espero que no esté haciendo lo que cree que es correcto"_. No había sido fácil engañar a su abuela, pero lo había conseguido porque Shyu había estado con ella en todo momento.

Solo ella había logrado acertar en sus estados de ánimo con frases como: _"El golf nunca podrá acelerar las hormonas y nervios como lo hace el tennis"_. Habían sido tantos momentos en lo que había pensado que su abuela había descubierto lo que había pasado con Ryoma, que incluso una vez había salido para evitar ser cuestionada. Pero nada de eso volvería, ahora Ryuzaki Sumire estaba muy lejos de ella.

- Sakuno, tu madre me ha pedido hablar con el doctor para que firme el acta, y para que yo me haga cargo de todo el proceso.- Syusuke se sentó a su lado en la sala de espera y la abrazó- Tengo que irme para acelerar el papeleo, al parecer las razones médicas no son muy justificables, pero no creo que te agrade entrar en un proceso legal. Me tomare la libertad de detener la autopsia si así lo quieres.

Syusuke era un gran hombre. Mientras ella aún lloraba la muerte de su abuela, él se estaba encargando de todo para que no tuviera que sufrir con todos esos detalles.

- Entiendo, te esperare.- le dijo ella.

- Sakuno, todos los miembros del club de tennis de nuestra generación vendrán, espero que estés preparada, porque puede que sea ahora cuando realmente obtenga mi respuesta.- Syusuke bajó la vista y la tomó de la barbilla.- Se qué no es el momento para decírtelo, pero tu abuela querría que fueras muy feliz.

- Syusuke...

- Te amo, Sakuno; recuérdalo.- la miró a los ojos y la besó lentamente.- Me voy.

Observó como Syusuke se iba con la mirada seria y pensativa. Sabía que existía la posibilidad de contar con la presencia de Ryoma en el funeral, pero no por eso iba a dar una respuesta equivocada a Syusuke. No sabía de dónde, pero iba a sacar fuerzas para enfrentar a su pasado.

Syusuke era el hombre ideal; Ann tenía razón, él lo había dejado todo para estar con ella; esa misma mañana el tenía un viaje a Sapporo, pero por estar con ella, lo había cancelado.

_- Lo has dado todo por mí, Syusuke, pero... ¿Qué he hecho yo por ti?- pensó mientras las lágrimas resbalaban de nuevo por sus mejillas._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Todos sus compañeros del club de tennis "Seigaku" se encontraban ahí por la misma razón. Nunca pensó que todos se volverían a reunir bajo aquellas circunstancias. Su "abuela" había fallecido. Tal y como ella le había dicho:_"Tienes mucha suerte, Syusuke, has estado con Sakuno cuando más ha necesitado apoyo, sé que cuando yo haga falta estarás con ella, por alguna razón siempre sabes cuándo ocurrirán las peores cosas..."_.

Ryuzaki-sensei había sido su pieza maestra cuando se había resignado a no volver a jugar tennis, había sido ella quién había dicho que dejar las cosas para que el ser querido fuera feliz, no eran más que decisiones de una persona débil. Un deporte no podía dar felicidad...

- ¿Qué tal, Syusuke? Sabía que estarías aquí.

Era Sadaharu, un amigo que se había convertido en su enemigo en los negocios. Hacía tan solo unos meses se habían disputado las acciones del Grupo Olympus. Su presencia sería de gran ayuda en el peor de los casos.

- ¡Sadaharu! Yo estoy bien, y por lo que veo tú también. Supongo que has regresado de Sapporo.- Syusuke le dio un abrazo y un apretón de manos.

- Te equivocas, no he ido. Es más agradable ganar cuando se pelea; puedo ser ambicioso, pero juego limpio.

- No puedo estar muy seguro de eso, Sadaharu.

Era mejor bromear sobre los negocios un rato. Sadaharu era muy perspicaz y en segundos podía preguntar por Ryoma, y no tenía ninguna gana de fingir simpatía. Solo Momoshiro podría saber que no tenía ninguna gana de hablar de Echizen.

- Se que has adquirido un buen lote de acciones de _Heiderich_, te felicito Syusuke. Nunca pensé que esa empresa tendría salvación, pero admito que me equivoqué, has hecho una muy buena adquisición. Supongo que ahora Ryoma estará fastidiado.- Sadaharu se acomodó los lentes con el dedo índice y lo miró con una arrogante.

Maldición. Sadaharu había tocado el tema. No tenía más remedio, iba a fingir indiferencia y simpatía.

- ¿Ryoma? ¿Por qué debería fastidiarse? No creo que a Ryoma le interesen ese tipo de negocios. ¿O es que estoy equivocado, Sadaharu?

- Sí, estás muy equivocado. Ryoma pensaba adquirir acciones para hacerse cargo del proyecto central, pero al parecer las acciones le parecieron obsoletas y prefirió negociar con ellos. Al final nada resultó y le dijeron que esperara.

- Suena interesante, pero me gustaría saber cómo es que conseguiste esa información que suena tan confidencial.- sonrió Syusuke con simpatía.

- Echizen contrató a los abogados del grupo _"Huffman"_, y como has de saber, yo tengo grandes influencias en esa área.

- Muy interesante, Sadaharu, por un momento pensé que me estabas intimidando.- bromeó Syusuke.

- Nada de eso, sólo que por alguna u otra razón, creo que tienes algo muy personal con Ryoma, y por más que lo intento, Momoshiro no quiere decirme nada; supongo que Tezuka sabe algo.

- Probablemente.- sonrió

-¿Dónde está Sakuno?- preguntó Sadaharu cambiando el tema.

- Está con sus padres, pero si lo deseas puedo decirle que quieres hablar con ella.- se ofreció Syusuke.

Sadaharu estaba decidido a descubrir la verdad. Necesitaba cambiar el tema de manera que él no lo notara. De alguna forma tenía que hacerlo. En el momento en el vio entrar a Oishi supuso que estaba salvado. Vio como él se acercaba a ellos y lo saludó.

- Que agradable verte Sadaharu, es bueno saber que tu secretaria te haya pasado el recado.- dijo Oishi.

- Sí, lo recibí cinco minutos después de tu llamada. Hay mucha probabilidad de que tú hayas contactado con todos.

- Sí, lo hice, pero creo que Ryoma no vendrá, según estoy enterado mañana tiene un partido de tennis con el ganador del torneo de...

Al parecer el mundo estaba empeñado con recordarle a Echizen, ya tenía suficiente con el constante acecho de su recuerdo. Se disculpó con ellos con la excusa de buscar a Sakuno y se alejó lentamente.

Entro en una de las habitaciones y encontró a Sakuno hablando por el móvil. Al parecer la muerte de su abuela no le impedía tratar cosas del trabajo.

_- ¿Y me han elegido a mí?-escuchó que decía ella- Si es una publicación de deportes no tendré ningún problema, pero tengo que consultarlo con alguien. Así es, si él no está de acuerdo no podré ir aunque lo desee. Seattle es hermoso, pero hay muchas cosas por hacer... te llamó después.- colgó el teléfono al notar la presencia de Syusuke y sonrió forzadamente._

- Veo que ya estás mejor.- Syusuke se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

- No del todo.- Sakuno se recargó en su pecho y lanzó un suspiro.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

- Sí, pero este no es el momento ni el lugar.

- Sakuno, cualquier momento es tan bueno como este.- él le beso la cabeza y sonrió satisfecho.

Necesitaba confirmar sus sospechas. Sí ella tenía que irse a Seattle la apoyaría, pero por otro lado tenía el poder que hacer que se siguiera a su lado.

- Me han hecho un traslado a Seattle, y estoy en libertad de aceptar o no.- dijo Sakuno en un susurro mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello.

Era el momento para poner en marcha su plan, la única manera de conseguir que Ryoma pagara por lo que había hecho, era restregarle en la cara que la mujer que había tratado como a una cualquiera, ahora le pertenecía.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_**- ¡No puedes hacerme esto, Ryoma! He estado contigo todo el tiempo y todo lo que recibo es indiferencia de tu parte.- gritaba Suzanne lanzando puños por todos lados- Yo deseo mucho más de ti, no puedo estar sin ti Ryoma. ¿Por qué justo hoy ¿Por qué cuando deseo presentarme ante todos los medios como tu pareja ¿Por qué me haces esto Ryoma¿ Acaso no soy lo suficiente buena para ti? Dime Ryoma ¿acaso hay una mujer a la que desees más que a mí? Si la hay, te aseguro que cuando la encuentre, no la dejare vivir tranquila. Tú eres mío Ryoma. **_

Aquella mujer estaba loca, de eso ya no tenía ninguna duda. Haberla terminado era lo mejor que había hecho en mucho tiempo. Ella se había atribuido el título de "Novia" cuando él ni siquiera la había invitado a salir. Incluso se había comprado un anillo para decir que estaba prometida con él.

Era mejor decirle la verdad para que no lo siguiera molestando. Temía que pudiera presentarse en su partido y armar un alboroto, tenía que decirle la verdad para que le quedara claro que cualquier cosa que hiciera en su contra solamente la hundiría.

- Deberías alegrarte de que ni siquiera te he dejado, porque yo nunca inicie una relación contigo,- le dijo Ryoma fríamente- simplemente pensaba en una manera de matar el aburrimiento y de paso infiltrarme en el mundo de los negocios de tu padre. Debo decir que fuiste de gran ayuda aún cuando te atribuías títulos que nadie te había dado.

Al ver la cara que la mujer estaba poniendo quiso reírse, pero recordó que incluso en esos momentos debía ser un caballero.

-Llegaste a comprarte un anillo de diamantes y alegar que había sido yo quién te lo había obsequiado, craso error, la prensa no dijo nada, claro excepto que el anillo era carísimo y elegante.- siguió Ryoma mientras observaba como el rostro de Suzanne se deformaba por la sorpresa.- Insististe en ir a esa maldita obra de teatro cuando sabías que no quería ir, pero en cuanto me entere de que los socios de tu padre asistirían acepte gustoso, no había nada más que un interés por acomodarme en ese mundo frío y corrupto del que tu familia es miembro.

_**- ¡No puedes hablar enserio, Ryoma ¿Acaso me has estado utilizando durante todo este tiempo ¿No sido más que una cosa para ti ¿Qué pasa con todas esas noches que pasamos juntos ¡Dímelo! ¿El haberte entregado mi virginidad no significo nada para ti?**_

- Deja de gritar, alguien puede pensar que estamos teniendo una pelea de novios cuando nunca lo fuimos.- le dijo cortante- Pero responderé a todas tus preguntas: la primera es Sí, te estuve utilizando durante todo este tiempo; la segunda también, para mí solo has sido una cosa para lograr mis metas; la tercera se la concedo a la soledad, además, no eres tan buena en ese aspecto. Y respecto a la cuarta, no soy tonto Suzanne, la primera vez que tuvimos relaciones tú misma dijiste que me enseñarías un par de cosas, no creo que una mujer que apenas entra en ese mundo tenga mucho que enseñar ¿o sí?

_**- ¡Tú...!**_

- Es hora de que lo superes, Suzanne. Yo nunca te pide salir conmigo, fuiste tú quién se ensaño en eso. Ya obtuviste la fama que querías, aunque lamento que tu padre no haya obtenido lo que deseaba.

- Valla Ryoma, me sorprendes, cuando te devuelva este golpe espero recuerdes tus palabras- Suzanne sonreía arrogante, y enseguida se secó las lágrimas falsas de sus mejillas.

Aquél tono de voz lo sorprendió, al parecer sus gritos sólo habían sido la adrenalina del momento. Ahora lo miraba divertida, y aquello logró confundirlo, pero no podía dejarse vencer por una persona de tan poca moral como ella. Tenía que mantenerse firme.

-Puedes asegurar que sí no soy yo quién te la cobre, sería cualquier otra persona, hay algo llamado karma.- le dijo ella.

- No sabes lo que dices, sólo hablas por mero rencor, Suzanne. Es mejor que te marches.

- ¿Marcharme? Pero si sólo estamos en una cancha de entrenamiento, Ryoma, soy libre de estar aquí. Debo aceptar que me hubiera encantado conocer tus demás propiedades.

- Vete ahora Suzanne.- ordenó Ryoma.

- Sólo espero Ryoma, que una mujer te haga tanto daño como para borrarte la estúpida sonrisa que siempre tienes después de tener sexo.

- No desees tanto Suzanne, puede que la suerte no te acompañe.

Después de unos insultos en francés, Suzanne lo dejó sólo en la cancha. Aquella mujer estaba verdaderamente loca, pero ahora que se había deshecho de ella, no tenía ningún problema con salir a caminar o con dormir bien sin tener que contestar el teléfono a santas horas de la madrugada.

**Ring... ring... ring...**

Maldito móvil, sonaba cuando era lo menos que quería, contesto con pesar y rogó al cielo para controlarse.

- ¿Diga?

_- Echizen, tengo malas noticias, alguien ha hecho una mejor oferta para la compra del complejo en Arizona._

- Sabía que esto pasaría, pero no hay problema, ya he infiltrado a alguien, ese complejo es mío, no importa que oferta hagan, tú sigue en lo tuyo, no te pongas nervioso y mucho menos comiences a llamarme por cualquier punto en el contrato, sólo deja que las cosas pasen.-aseguró con calma.

_- Entiendo._

- Esa persona que ha hecho una mejor oferta es alguien que juega sucio, no dejes que te intimide. Le llamare a mi contacto para que se apresure con la compra.

Terminó la llamada y se dispuso a recoger sus cosas. Aquello se estaba poniendo interesante. La persona que trataba de arruinarlo no tenía pensado que su amigo estuviera en la mesa directiva del complejo. Salió de la cancha y en el camino se encontró con Kevin.

- Eh, Ryoma ¿Qué pasa con Suzanne? Salió echa una fiera, cuando me la tope me dijo que yo tenía la culpa pero que ya se vengaría de mí.

- No sé, esa mujer está loca.

- Lo supuse, pero debiste decirle algo malo para que saliera así.- Kevin le dio un golpe en la espalda en señal de camarería.

- Solo le dije que dejara de jugar, porque yo no quería quedarme con ella a servir el té.

- ¿Seguro que se lo dijiste así?- inquirió Kevin.

- Algo parecido.

- Estoy hambriento, ¿vamos a comer?

- Hoy no puedo, tengo que arreglar algo.- se disculpó Ryoma mientras respondía un mensaje en el móvil.

- ¿Acerca del complejo en Arizona?

- Sí.

- Costello acaba de llamar, y dijo que no había ningún problema, que todo estaba bien.

- Me alegro, estaba comenzado a pensar que también perdería este negocio.

Se despidió de Kevin y le dijo que mañana se verían en el estadio. Mañana haría lo que creía era lo mejor. Estaba seguro de que a Sumire-sensei no le agradaría que faltara a un importante partido de tennis por su culpa.

Una parte de él quería ir a Japón para despedirla como pensaba que se merecía, pero la otra se negaba a faltar a un partido tan importante, y además... estaba el trozo perdido de su ser que no quería volver a ver a Sakuno en brazos de Syusuke...

_- Tal y como ese día, Sakuno- suspiró.- no me gustaría volver a verte en brazos de Syusuke._

_..._

Fin del capítulo 1.

_Actulización al 19 de septiembre de 2011._

**Notas Actualizadas de la autora: ¡**Holaaaa! He actualizado también este capítulo. Y también los que me faltan tendrán en mismo destino. Cabe mencionar que no estoy quitando la esencia de la historia, tan solo la acomodo para que la lectura sea más fácil.

**Notas Originales Inesperadas de la autora: **¿Qué tal chicos? Estoy aquí de nuevo terminando este capítulo, el cuál espero les haya gustado mucho. No se pueden perder el siguiente capítulo por que estará fantástico. Pero... ¿ustedes que creen acerca de Syusuke? ¿De verdad Suzanne le hará la vida imposible a Ryoma? ¿Irá Sakuno a Seattle? En fin, muchas preguntas y poca redacción.

Por cierto, otra vez agradezco a mi hermana Elena porque no haber sido por ella esta historia no habría surgido.

Comentarios con respuesta directa en sus reviews.

The Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece, los personajes aquí mostrados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. La secuencia de la historia pertenece a Ana C. García T.

**¡Reviews, por favor!**


	4. Capitulo2: Superando al pasado

**Albergando al Pasado**

Capitulo 2: "Superando al Pasado."

A pesar de estar exhausta tras una jornada de trabajo de catorce horas, Sakuno no pudo conciliar el sueño cuando por fin se metió en la cama. Se puso de pie y se acercó al gran ventanal que daba a los jardines de la residencia, en medio del a oscuridad contempló la enorme piscina y las nubes negras en el cielo, las cuáles parecían querer recordarle su estado de ánimo.

Le pareció escuchar una voz, tal vez era Syusuke, con lo que adicto al trabajo que era, lo más probable era que esa noche durmiera sola.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡Maldición!

Echizen le había ganado el contrato en Arizona, y su molestia no venía de sus planes frutados en contra del susodicho, no, veían de la impotencia de saberse un Dios y no poder hacer nada al respecto.

Recordó las palabras de su infiltrado y tuvo deseos que lanzar puños en el aire.

- "_Lo lamento Syusuke, no hay que se pueda hacer. Si alguien de la mesa directiva se opone no hay remedio. El complejo ahora le pertenece a Echizen; al parecer el señor Costello ya tenía tratos con él. Deberías pensar en invertir en Mesa del Sol"_

Tenía que hablar con su equipo ejecutivo para saber que había ocurrido, pero antes de eso recuperaría el control. Un hombre como él jamás tenía que mostrar su inquietud y mucho menos su enfado.

Para matar el tiempo se concentraría en uno de sus tantos negocios, ahora que el negocio que tanto deseaba no resultó su mente exigía mantenerse ocupada. Todo eso le suponía viajar a Londres para dar credibilidad al proyecto.

Iba a tomar un poco de tiempo, pero con Sakuno en Seattle no tenía razones para preocuparse… salvo por unas pequeñas aclaraciones que Ryoma podría hacerle.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_40-15 ventaja Echizen._

_5 juegos a 4._

_0-15._

_0-30 ventaja para Foreman._

_15-30_

_15-40_

_30-40_

_40 iguales._

_Juego y partido: Echizen._

Después de darle la mano a su contrincante salió de la cancha y tomó la toalla que Kevin le ofrecía en el banquillo. Ganar no había representado un gran problema, por el contrario, consideraba más difícil haberle ganado a Tezuka cuando se encontraban en el instituto.

- Ryoma, hay varios reporteros esperando afuera para hacerte una entrevista ¿Qué tal si te vas ahora?- Kevin se acercó a él y le puso una mano en el hombro.

- ¡Que fastidio!- murmuró- No sé porque insisten en entrevistarme…- se sacudió el hombro y tronó los huesos del cuello.

- ¿Por qué no te relajas? Tal vez una copa pueda ayudarte.

- Justo lo que estaba pensando.

Guardó sus cosas con pesar y caminó enérgico.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_- ¡Syusuke, ayúdame!_

_- ¿Qué pasa Sakuno?_

_- Me estoy..._

Sakuno se levantó con la respiración agitada y se sentó en la cama en un acto reflejo. Se llevó la mano al corazón como si con ello pudiera controlarse. A pesar de tratarse de un sueño podía sentir el dolor que aquello significaba.

Vio un trozo de papel en la mesilla que tenía escrita una nota de Syusuke: _"Lo siento tuve que irme muy temprano, volveré a tiempo para comer; por el canal de deportes universales se va a retransmitir el torneo de golf que tanto querías ver. Te amo"._

- Syusuke...- lanzó un suspiro y sonrió.

Volvió a acostarse y le pareció que el aroma de Syusuke era muy fuerte. Respiró hondo por curiosidad y se dio cuenta que todo el olor venía de una botella rota sobre la alfombra.

Tal vez Syusuke se había descuidado y... ¡Por Buda! Ahora lo recordaba, accidentalmente había tirado un frasco de la mesilla de noche. Tendría que comprar más tarde otra colonia idéntica, mientras tanto vería ese partido de golf que tanto deseaba ver. Eran la una de la tarde, tal vez la repetición de aquel torneo ya estaba terminando. Encendió el televisor y comenzó recoger los trozos de vidrio que estaban sobre la exquisita alfombra.

- "_¿Hasta cuándo va a acabar todo este peloteo? Al parecer Foreman no se rinde, pero ha sido Echizen el primero en anotar el punto"_

- "_No te emociones tanto, puede que Foreman haga ese saque especial..."_

- "_No puedes dejar a un lado a Echizen, tiene una excelente condición física y un sentido demasiado agudo en el tennis"_

- "_Ha sido Echizen quién ha anotado otro punto, Echizen lleva la delantera con cinco juegos a su favor..."_

¿Echizen? Se puso de pie y se paró frente al televisor de plasma pantalla grande. Era Ryoma... tenía que ver el partido, deseaba saber si había ganado. ¿Qué diablos estaba ocurriendo? Eso había sido una clara falta y el árbitro no había dicho ni hecho nada. El juego esta comprado. Ryoma. Si Ryoma apuntaba a la derecha Foreman haría sin duda un globo para que él le respondiera con un smash y...

- ¿Qué diablos estoy pensando? Debe importarme muy poco lo que haga.

El sonido del televisor era incesante, pero si lo apaga estaría siendo débil.

"_Echizen apunta a la derecha, Foreman le responde con un globo y Echizen..."_

"_Ha hecho un tiro recto cortado anotando así otro punto a su favor. Foreman no vio venir aquello"_

"_Ahora que lo pienso ese tiro me recuerda mucho a Fuji Syusuke, debo decir que si no fuera por el agarre a la raqueta el tiro sería una autentica replica"_

Aquellos dos comentaristas estaban equivocados, el tiro de Syusuke no era recto, tenía un leve movimiento en la rotación de la pelota.

Terminó de recoger los trozos de vidrios y buscó un poco de ropa, esperaba que Syusuke aún no la hubiera llevado a su departamento.

- "_Echizen ha ganado este partido, parece que Foreman está furioso, y no es para menos."_

- "_Echizen está saliendo del estadio con su entrenador y sólo ha dicho una frase"_

- "_¿Cuál es la frase? Estoy seguro de que todos quieren saberlo, este chico nunca da respuesta a los reporteros."_

- "_Ha dicho que le dedica la victoria del partido a Ryuzaki Sumire, la que fuera su entrenadora en el instituto Seigaku."_

¿Le había dedicado la victoria a su abuela? Qué manera tan patética de deslindar su responsabilidad al no haber mostrado respetos en el funeral. Lanzó un bufido y siguió buscando su ropa en el armario, y en el fondo encontró el juego de raquetas de Syusuke.

-Él tiene razón, no puedo seguir huyendo del pasado...

Se duchó y salió de la residencia no sin antes llevarse el juego de raquetas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Suzanne Blackburn miraba a su padre con desdén y enfado, al parecer no comprendía que su relación con Ryoma estaba más que terminada.

- Pues lo ha hecho papá, él me ha dejado.-le dijo con enfado- Y creo que sabía muy bien tus planes económicos. Todo ha sido culpa tuya por haberte adelantado a los hechos.- le dijo Suzanne.

Señaló a su padre con el dedo y esté le dio una palmada en la mano.

- No es culpa de tu padre Suzanne, fuiste tú la que actuó mal.- intervino su madre con calma- debiste usar el truco más sucio para que él nunca se fuera de tu lado.

- ¿Truco sucio ¿A qué te refieres, madre? ¿A entregarle mi supuesta virtud o a darle un hijo?

- A cualquiera de las dos cosas.- asintió su madre.

- Lo primero ni hablar, pero lo segundo… ¿crees que el caería en algo tan viejo?

Aún recordaba ese día, ella le había dicho que no le llegaba el periodo; y las palabras que le había dicho se las había grabado como se graba un nombre en el acero: _Nunca me haré cargo del hijo de nadie…_

- Ryoma sólo me uso, al igual que a ustedes, es mucho más inteligente que nosotros.

Y sin decir una palabra más salió de la sala y subió a su habitación. Estaba segura de que Ryoma tenía un secreto. Quería dañarlo, quería que pagara por la humillación que le había hecho pasar.

- Echizen Ryoma, algún día haré que pagues por esto, me has humillado...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- ¡Que gusto verla por aquí señorita Ryuzaki!

La voz tan educada de la dependienta la hizo sonreír. Su nombre era Charlotte; se había mudado a Japón por causas de trabajo, pero al final la despidieron por que la empresa para la que laboraba quebró, y ahora estaba a cargo de uno de los almacenes del centro comercial. En lo personal era una buena persona, claro, cuando no podía sus uñas sobre Syusuke.

- ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarla, señorita?- preguntó la dependienta.

- Sí, de hecho puedes ayudarme mucho.- dijo sonriendo- ¿tienes la nueva colonia para caballero de Hayes?

- Sí, me acaba de llegar ayer el nuevo pedido ¿piensa regalársela a Fuji-sama?

- Algo parecido. Pero más que un regalo es un repuesto. Es que hoy en la mañana tire su colonia por accidente.- explicó.

- Oh, entiendo.

- Por cierto... ¿Sabes la receta de los copos de avena?- le preguntó mientras miraba los cosméticos.

- No, pero creo que en la cafetería de enfrente podrían decírsela.

- Gracias, creo que más tarde iré.

- ¿Le gustan los copos de avena?- preguntó la dependienta con interés.

- Sí, pero es Shyu a quién le encantan. Hace más de una semana que no para de repetirme que debería aprender a cocinarlos, y creo que se lo merece.

- Fuji-sama es un hombre muy afortunado.

Conversó un rato más con ella y al terminar sus compras, incluyendo un recetario de cocina, condujo a la zona de tiendas de deportes.

_- Buenos días señorita. ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?_-le preguntó el encargado.

- Sí, quisiera que me mostrara las cintas para la empuñadura que tenga disponibles.- le indico con tono amable al encargado.

_- ¿Es usted reportera? su rostro se me hace algo familiar._

- Sí, pero vengo en planes personales.

_- Oh entiendo, es usted jugadora de tennis._

- No, para nada, hace mucho que deje de jugar al tennis, ahora juego golf.- respondió cortante.

Esperó que el encargado trajera consigo las cintas para la empuñadura y recordó una que Ann le había enseñado; por comentarios de Kamio había escuchado que era muy buena, no podía recordar la marca pero si el dibujo que la representaba, se la indico al encargado y enseguida se la mostró.

Siguió husmeando y tomó una de las revistas de tennis. Comenzó a hojearla y reforzó su determinación.

- Disculpe... ¿Sabe dónde queda deportes Aritaksu?

_- A cinco calles de aquí._

- Gracias.

Pagó la cinta para la empuñadura y salió de la tienda de deportes con algo en mente: "No podía dejar que su pasado marcara su futuro; ahora solo eran Syusuke y ella, no había cabida para una persona del pasado".

_- Lo que pasó contigo Ryoma, ha sido un error, y me arrepiento de ello. Pero los errores del pasado no tienen cabida en el futuro. Dejé el tennis porque me recordaba a ti, pero ahora empuñare una raqueta de nuevo para enfrentarme al pasado, haciendo eso tengo la mitad de la guerra a mi favor._

Subió a su auto y fue en busca de aquella tienda que había sido su refugio cada vez que la raqueta se le dañaba, pero ahora era para enfrentarse a sus miedos y fantasmas del pasado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- ¿Piensas casarte con ella, hermano?

La pregunta de su hermano pequeño tomó a Syusuke por sorpresa. Levantó la vista y respondió:

- Sí, sólo hay un pequeño detalle.

Le dijo a Yuuta, que aún no se lo había propuesto, y él sólo se había reído. Era fantástico poder hablar con su hermano de aquella manera. Ahora que su hermana mayor se había casado con Raito Tohno ya no había pasteles de frambuesas cada fin de semana, aquél cambio Sakuno había logrado amortiguarlo con sus deliciosos pasteles de mora.

- Por cierto Syusuke ¿piensa Sakuno jugar tennis de nuevo?- preguntó Yuuta mientras jugaba con un pisapapeles.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- La vi entrar a la tienda del señor Aritaksu, creo que llevaba una cinta para la empuñadura en la mano.

- Siendo sincero no tengo ni idea, pero pensaba participar en el torneo del club.

- ¿Pensaba?

- Ya no va a participar, porque una semana antes del torneo se va a Seattle.

- ¿A Seattle? ¿Entonces sí medio año?- Syusuke asintió.- ¿Has visto el partido de Echizen?

- No.- dijo cortante.

No culpaba a su hermano por mencionar a Ryoma, pero tampoco fingiría que le agradaba escuchar hablar de él.

- Tiene un tiro recto cortado magnifico. Es un poco similar al tuyo, - comenzó a contar Yuuta mientras imitaba el movimiento- pero claro, tú le das rotación a la pelota para que caiga en la línea central viajando a la altura de la red.- se pasó el pisapapeles de una mano a otra mientras narraba a los comentaristas.- ¿Dónde compraste esto? Me encanta. ¿Puedo llevármelo?

- No, no puedes.- Syusuke sonrió.

- ¡¿Qué? Pero siempre me dejas llevarme tus cosas.- repuso Yuuta.

- Esta vez no, porque es un regalo de Sakuno por mi cumpleaños.- Syusuke le quitó al pisapapeles y lo puso en su lugar.

- ¿Tu cumpleaños? ¿Te da un pisapapeles por tu cumpleaños y tú le das un Audi?

- El Audi no lo acepto de buena gana, pero tras hacerle ver las ventajas y desventajas se resignó, pero solo con la condición que me pagaría la mitad, y ya lo ha hecho.

- Hermano, yo también te amo ¿me regalarías un auto?- dijo Yuuta en modo teatral- huyamos.

- Lo siento, no puedo, aún no he terminado con estos informes.- Syusuke soltó una carcajada y miró al techo.

- Syusuke... ¿realmente amas a Sakuno o hay algo más? Suena raro que te lo pregunte, pero no puedo olvidar que todo sucedió muy rápido.

- Es mucho más raro que dudes del amor a primera vista, cuando has sido tú el que me ha pedido consejo para conquistar a la amiga de tu cuñada.- contestó Syusuke sonriendo de oreja a oreja a su hermano- y sí, amo a Sakuno, no hay nada más que eso. Y todo sucedió muy rápido porque así se dieron las cosas.

- Ok. Te invito a comer.- ofreció su Yuuta.

- No puedo, le prometí a Sakuno comer juntos.

- Entonces invítame a comer tú.

- Esta bien, te invito a comer, pásate por la casa a las tres de la tarde.

- Entonces me voy.

Después de terminar con sus informes y llamadas pendientes salió de las oficinas del "Grupo Fuji".

Mientras conducía su Jaguar se detuvo en un semáforo y observó la gran pantalla que había sobre uno de los edificios y la leyenda le encantó: "Tu pasión. Tu deporte. Tu vida. Tennis Universal Japan. Suscríbete ahora 00-450..."

Aquella revista para la que Sakuno había trabajo estaba dando grandes utilidades, y esperaba que siguieran así por mucho más tiempo.

Realmente por mucho más tiempo…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al escuchar el sonido de un motor, Sakuno al otro lado de la habitación para ver por la ventana que daba al jardín. Al ver quién era bajó corriendo y abrió la puerta principal para recibirlo como haría cualquier ama de casa. Se acercó a él y lo besó en los labios.

- Hola. – saludó Sakuno tomando el rostro de Syusuke entre sus manos.

- Hola. ¿Cómo has estado?- le preguntó él sonriendo.

- Bien, he ido de compras.

- ¿Enserio?- preguntó Syusuke tomándola por la cintura.- ¿y qué has encontrado?

- No mucho, pero te agradara saber que he decidido cocinar mañana copos de avena para el desayuno.

- Me alegro, llevo días con el antojo, ¿has visto tu partido de golf?

- Sí, gracias por la nota.

Se abrazó a Syusuke y se dejo estar así un rato. En el momento en que levantó la vista para mirarlo a los ojos, supo que lo amaba. Abrió la boca exigiendo un beso y le susurró al oído:

- Shyu... hazme el amor...

- Sakuno...

Como si respondiera a su ruego, Syusuke por fin la beso y apoyó su cuerpo en ella. La llevó a su habitación tan rápido como pudo, y una vez allí cerró la puerta tras ellos.

Los fuertes brazos de Syusuke rodearon su cintura y sus muslos la atraparon. Con una mano le recorrió la espalda y luego la llevó hacía delante, hasta abarcar sus senos con ella. Sakuno sintió que se quemaba, estaba ansiosa, anhelante. Ella hundió los dedos en su cabello, se apretó contra él, sedienta, con un deseo tan ardiente, que no dejaba cabida a la razón. Sakuno sintió contraerse los músculos de su vientre cuando Syusuke le bajó la cremallera de su vestido y, por primera vez desde que empezaron las caricias, Shyu habló, y lo hizo con una voz tan profunda y ronca que, en lugar de romper el hechizo, lo intensificó.

- No pienses mucho en ello... piensa en el ahora.

Tenía que decirle a Syusuke lo que sentía cuanto antes, no podía dejar pasar aquello sin decirle la verdad.

- Shyu, yo también te amo...

Syusuke la miró a los ojos un instante y después la besó con ternura. De los ojos de Sakuno brotaron lágrimas de felicidad. Ambos estaban seguros de que ya nada podría separarlos...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ryoma miró su móvil y pensó en si debía responderlo. El número era desconocido, y dado que había recibido llamadas de la loca de Suzanne, el porcentaje de acoso era demasiado alto.

Ring... ring... ring...

- ¿Diga? – finalmente decidió responder.

_- ¿Ryoma? Soy Costello,-le dijeron del otro lado de la línea- lamento llamarte a esta hora, pero en estos momentos estoy en Hong Kong porque hay un negocio muy bueno, creo que puede interesarte._

- ¿De qué se trata?- Ryoma respondió soñoliento y lanzó un gran bostezo.

_- Están buscando inversores para un nuevo centro comercial, yo ya he hecho un poco de tiempo en lo que te decides, creo que podría ser muy interesante. Le han llamado el proyecto "Edelstein"_

- Creo que puedo volar a Hong Kong este fin de semana para hablar con ellos. Gracias por la información.

_- No te preocupes, después de todo si te ayudo, después tú puedes ayudarme. Pero está bien, les diré que un interesado llegara el fin de semana. Sería magnífico que invirtieras en este país, tiene mucho futuro._

- Sí, lo sé. Te dejo porque apenas he logrado dormir un par de horas...

Terminó la comunicación y se puso de pie. Como era típico de él, se levantó de la cama y encendió la laptop para investigar un poco más.

La mayoría de las páginas estaba en chino, y no es que se le diera muy mal el chino, pero no le agradaba mucho. Aprovechando la ocasión revisó su correo electrónico y leyó una carta de su padre, quién al parecer quería hacerle una visita, también leyó un correo de su amigo Robert Spencer, en donde le decía que hablara con él en cuanto leyera el correo, que era de suma importancia sin importar los usos horarios.

- Maldición ¿acaso nadie puede esperarse a hablar conmigo a una hora decente?

Hizo mentalmente la diferencia horaria y después le marcó a su amigo, quién se encontraba en Japón.

_- ¿Diga? Habla a casa de la familia Spencer._

- Con el señor Spencer, habla Echizen Ryoma.

_- En un instante lo comunico._

Esperó menos de un minuto antes de que su amigo contestara al teléfono.

_- ¿Ryoma? Qué bueno que llamas._

- Más vale que sea importante, ya pensaba irme a dormir.- replicó con cansancio.

_- La compañía de seguros que has contratado dentro de muy poco estará en quiebra, lo mejor será que te tomes un tiempo para venir y romper el contrato. La asamblea lo ha aprobado, sólo falta tu opinión._

- ¿No es la misma compañía de seguro para la que trabajas?- preguntó desconcertado.

_- Sí, pero si la empresa va a afectar a mi buen amigo Ryoma, es mejor decir la verdad, ya que la compañía pretende salvarse de la quiebra con el dinero de sus clientes._

- ¿Y cómo van a hacer eso? Porque legalmente es fraude.

_- Lo van a cubrir con gastos anteriores y después se van a declarar en banca rota para no devolver ni un solo yen._

- Entiendo, el fin de semana me voy a Hong Kong, pasaré a Tokio el jueves.

_- Te preparare una habitación en mi casa._

- No te preocupes, me quedaré en casa de mis padres.

_- Entiendo. Sólo era eso, te dejo porque mi esposa ha cocinado algo delicioso._

Desconecto el teléfono y apagó su portátil. Esa noche no pensaba interrumpir su sueño una vez más.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- ¿Vendrá tu hermano a comer? Eso es genial.

Sakuno juntó las palmas de las manos en señal de celebración y le comentó a Syusuke que tenía mucho tiempo que no veía a su cuñado, para ser exactos desde que comenzó a trabajar para Tezuka en Alemania.

- Sí, regresó hace unos días, y me invito a comer, pero le dije que no me perdería por nada del mundo tu compañía.- respondió Syusuke mientras se peinaba.

- No exageres Shyu. Por cierto... ¿no crees que me veo demasiado casual para comer con tu hermano?- se puso de pie y dio una vuelta.

- No, te vez magnifica. Aunque hay algo que no me gusta...

- ¿Qué es, el vestido?

- No. Hablo de la mancha en la alfombra, le diré a los de limpieza que se encarguen de ello.

- Ah... sobre eso, verás... yo tire tu colonia por accidente y quedó esa horrible mancha de humedad.- se ruborizó al recordar como la había roto-

- Entonces fuiste tú...

Sakuno sonrío y comenzó a ponerse las sandalias.

- Pero he ido al centro comercial a comprarte otra colonia, así que no debes preocuparte mucho por su ausencia.-le dijo ella sonriente.

- Si me lo hubieras dicho, habríamos podido ir juntos.

- Es que pensé que te enfadarías o algo por el estilo.- se excusó.

- ¿Enfadarme contigo? sería incapaz.- Syusuke le dio un beso corto en los labios y le quitó un mechón de cabello de la frente.

- Por cierto Shyu, hoy he ido a comprar una raqueta, quiero volver a jugar tennis, aunque no puedo dejar a un lado el golf.

- Me parece perfecto.

- Pero el señor Aritaksu me dijo que la tendría hasta más tarde ¿Querrías acompañarme por la raqueta?

- Será todo un placer, además, ahora que vivimos juntos no puedo dejar que andes sola mucho tiempo...- bromeó Syusuke.

- Muy gracioso- Sakuno le sacó la lengua y él le puso un dedo sobre esta.

- Si sacas mucho la lengua, se te puede perder...

- Syusuke... gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí.

- Sakuno, lo que menos quiero en estos momentos es que crees que me debes algo por ayudar a la mujer que amo.

Y era cierto, lo menos que deseaba era su agradecimiento. Ahora que ella se había ido a vivir con él, ya nada podía salir mal, excepto que Sakuno confundiera su agradecimiento con amor.

De hecho tenía esa sospecha, porque se había mudado con él dos días después de la muerte de su abuela.

Ese día había tocado el timbre del departamento de Sakuno en diversas ocasiones y al girar la perilla la puerta se había abierto. Entró con cautela y en la mesa de entrada encontró una revista de Tenis, la hojeó y en una de las hojas le pareció ver una leyenda, la leyó y esbozó una mueca de sarcasmo.

_Sakuno, sé que hice mal y que tal ves te enojes pero te he dejado esta revista para que la les y te des cuenta que Syusuke merece algo mejor._

Decidió no darle importancia y leyó un reportaje que le pareció interesante.

"_La lista dorada"_

_Y con nuevo mes de torneas comenzamos con esta lista tan esperada por ustedes, pero para no tardarnos, vallamos con el tercer lugar:_

_Fuji Syusuke, un hombre de negocios pero también jugador de tennis, hace mucho tiempo que no se dedica al tennis por entero, pero no hay que denigrarlo porque este hombre es apodado "El genio del tennis". Tiene un saque perfecto pero nada comparado con su juego._

_2do. Lugar._

_Kunimitsu Tezuka, no ha dejado el tennis por completo pero su nivel se ha visto un poco afectado por la presión de..._

Escuchó unos pasos y dejó la revista en su lugar, se sentó en uno de los sillones a esperar que Sakuno hiciera acto de aparición.

_- ¿Syusuke? ¿Cómo has entrado? ¿Y Ann?- preguntó Sakuno._

- La puerta estaba abierta, y sobre Ann, no la he visto, creo que se ha ido.- se encogió de hombros.

- Creo que Ann se ha salvado otra vez de pagar el almuerzo.- se resignó ella.

- ¿Pensabas salir con este frío a almorzar?

- No, pensábamos pedir algo para comer acá, tal vez una pizza o sushi.- Sakuno caminó a la mesa de la entrada y agarró las revistas.- ¿Son tuyas?

- No, creo que ha sido obra de Ann.

- Diablos, esa mujer no acepta un no por respuesta.- carraspeó Sakuno.

Observó como hojeaba una de ellas y ponía una mueca de desagrado. Todo aquello era innecesario, y ella lo sabía. Se acercó y vio que leía el reportaje de "La lista dorada".

- Primer lugar... Echizen Ryoma- comenzó a leer Syusuke sin dejar de contemplar el rostro de Sakuno.- El chico prodigio del tennis, es sin duda el mejor jugador a nivel mundial, no tendrá mucho que decir a los medios pero su juego es perfecto, nunca ha perdido un partido.

Dejó de leer en cuando ella alzó la vista y dejaba la revista en su lugar. Sakuno se quitó la toalla de la cabeza y le dijo:

-No importa lo que haga Ann para hacerme cambiar de parecer, es algo que no sé cómo explicar, Shyu, pero estoy segura de que ahora yo no tengo nada que ver con Echizen Ryoma. Hace unos días estuve pensando en pedirte que viviéramos juntos, y ahora que me voy a Seattle quiero hacerlo cuando antes para pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto a ti en el mes que me queda.

La miró consternado y se dio cuenta que no lo hacía por el reportaje de Ryoma, sino porque deseaba hacerlo.

- ¿Estás segura, Sakuno? Porque este será un gran paso.- le dijo esperando confirmar sus sospechas.

- Si no estuviera segura no te lo pediría.

- ¿Tus padres estarán de acuerdo? No tiene ni una semana desde que murió tu abuela…

- Estoy segura que mi abuela me apoyaría, y mis padres saben que ya soy lo suficientemente grande para tomar mis propias decisiones.

- Entonces... si es lo que quieres, me mudare a tu departamento.- sonrió Syusuke.

- Syusuke... yo estaba pensando en mudarme a tu casa, así no te alejarías mucho de tu trabajo, yo dejaré la oficina en dos semanas y comenzare a prepararme para mi viaje.

- Bien, te mudaras a mi casa, pero con una condición- sentenció Syusuke.

- ¿Cuál?

- Te mudas hoy...

- ¡Será todo un placer!

Lanzó un suspiro ante el recuerdo y unos golpes en la puerta lo hicieron regresar a la realidad.

_- Señor Fuji, su hermano ha llegado._- informó una sirvienta.

- Dígale que en seguida bajamos.- ordenó Syusuke.

_- Con su permiso, señor._

- Espero que Yuuta venga con hambre, porque he preparado comida para un batallón- bromeó Sakuno.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tomoka miró a Ann del otro lado de la mesa y no podía creer lo que acababa de contarle.

- ¿Estas completamente segura, Ann?- le preguntó sorprendida.

- No del todo, pero algo sucedió entre ellos.- murmuró Ann- Y quiero averiguarlo, pero ella no me dice nada, pero estoy segura que Sakuno esconde algo.

- No puedo creer que Sakuno no nos haya dicho nada aún. Estar con Syusuke ya es demasiado bueno, pero haber estado con Ryoma es fantástico; apropósito… ¿hace cuanto tiempo fue eso?

- Hace un poco más de cinco años.

- ¡¿Qué? ¿Y apenas me lo dices?- Tomoka dio un golpe en la mesa y todos los comensales la quedaron viendo.

- Baja la voz Tomoka, la gente está mirándonos.- una avergonzada Ann Tachibana inclinaba la cabeza hacía todos lados en señal de disculpa.

- Estoy segura de que Momoshiro sabe algo.- aventuró Tomoka- deberías tratar de persuadirlo.

- El dice no saber nada más de lo que yo sé, y en estos momentos estamos peleados.

- No me irás a decir que otra vez por haber salido con Kamio ¿verdad...?

- Ha sido por eso...

Tomoka observó el cielo y se dio cuenta de que pronto comenzaría a nevar. Aquello era raro, estaban a finales de otoño y las nevadas ya habían comenzado, sería un invierno muy frío.

Escuchó la vida amorosa de su amiga Ann durante un tiempo más y le dio un par de consejos. De alguna manera la envidiaba por su relación con Momoshiro. Hacía tanto tiempo que no salía con nadie, que estaba comenzando a pensar que ya no era atractiva para los hombres, hasta que se encontró con aquél viejo conocido que estuvo a punto de arroyarla con su deportivo...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La cena estaba maravillosa, y nunca pensó que volvería a cenar con los hermanos Fuji de aquella manera. Syusuke ocupada el lugar principal, Yuuta estaba sentado a la derecha de su hermano, y ella frente a su cuñado. Recién servido el postre, Yuuta les había contado algo que le había pasado durante el camino. Lo ocurrido no era casualidad, y eso lo sabía de sobra; su amiga no dejaría pasar aquél accidente.

- ¿Enserio? No puedo creer que te hayas encontrado con ella en esas circunstancias.- rió Sakuno ante la anécdota.

- Sí, pero te juro que jamás me he llevado un susto tan grande como ese.- comentó Yuuta- en cuanto la vi no la reconocí, después ella dijo mi nombre, se presentó para después regañarme, al parecer no ha cambiado nada.

- En eso te apoyo- dijo Sakuno dando una palmada- pero no creo que te hayas llevado un buen susto, sino una buena alegría ¿no es cierto?

- Eh... yo...- Yuuta coloco la mano detrás de su cabeza en señal de vergüenza y luego miró a su hermano pidiendo ayuda.

- Lo siento- dijo Syusuke con una sonrisa en el rostro- pero si ella te gusta, tienes que decírselo, no debes perder el tiempo, y cuando menos te lo esperes estará viviendo contigo- bromeó.

- ¡Shyu!- Sakuno infló sus cachetes en señal de enfado.- ¡Me dijiste que no harías ningún comentario vergonzoso delante de tu hermano.

- Lo siento, no me pude aguantar, - rió él y se llevó a la boca una cucharada de pay de limón y le lanzó un beso a Sakuno.

Después del postre, Yuuta los invitó al cine, y sólo accedieron si él los acompañaba por la raqueta que Sakuno había encargado. Salieron de la casa y Yuuta comenzó a discutir con Syusuke por quién llevaría su auto.

- De ninguna manera, yo llevare mi auto.- un Yuuta caprichoso se cruzó de brazos.

- Perfecto, pero entonces Sakuno y yo iremos atrás y tú parecerás nuestro chofer.- dijo Syusuke.

- ¡Maldición! Está bien, lleva tu mentado convertible.- aceptó Yuuta.

- De ninguna manera, ustedes dos irán atrás y yo conduciré, a mi no me importa parecer un chofer- bromeó Sakuno.

- ¡Syusuke, tu novia nos está tratando como niños caprichosos!- se quejó Yuuta.- ¡no puedes tratarme como un niño caprichoso cuando soy mayor que tú por un año!- dijo dirigiéndose a Sakuno.

- Pero lo pareces discutiendo por el auto.- le dijo ella.

- Creo que Sakuno tiene razón. Pero no accederé, yo llevare el auto y Yuuta se sentará atrás con el cinturón de seguridad ajustado- bromeó Syusuke- no vaya a ser que el caprichoso numero uno bata los asientos.

- ¡Syusuke! Ya verás...- Yuuta se abalanzó sobre su hermano y trató de molestarlo- deja que te de uno y ya...

- Niños, los dos actúan como niños...

Aquello era perfecto, hacía mucho tiempo que no se divertía en familia. Un momento, había dicho ¿en familia? No importaba, lo único que tenía relevancia en todo eso era el tiempo de calidad junto a esos dos niños caprichosos...

- Esta bien, tu llevaras el auto.- señaló Yuuta- tú ganas Syusuke.

**Notas Actualizadas al 20 de septiembre de 2011:**

¡Hola! He revisado la redacción y todo y ahora será más fácil de leer, pero tranquilos que no he cambiado la esencia de la historia, tan solo he arreglado lo que estaba mal escrito.

**Notas y aclaraciones de la autora: **Que tal eh? Verdad que está muy bueno? Este capítulo lo he hecho un poco más corto que el anterior por el tipo de letra y tamaño y tomando en cuenta el tiempo de conexión promedio a Internet.

Les recuerdo una vez más que los personajes aquí mostrados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y son usados bajo los estatutos de libertad de prensa, y la estructura de la historia me pertenece a mí: Ana Cristina García Toledo. Espero no se pierdan el sig. Capitulo porque ahí veremos un breve pero interesante encuentro relámpago entre Sakuno y Ryoma, y es entonces cuando ella se queda en shock y después Syusuke... ¡Deben leerlo! Para cualquier aclaración dejen un mensaje ya saben dónde. Xiao.


	5. Capitulo 3: Sorpresas

**Albergando al Pasado**

**Capitulo 3: "Sorpresas".**

Había pasado ya un mes desde que había decidido mudarse a la casa de Syusuke, y en pocas horas tendría que tomar un vuelo con destino a Seattle para su intercambio laboral. La idea la atemorizaba porque desde hace mucho tiempo Shyu se había vuelto parte de su vida por completo, tomar ese vuelo significaba hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no echarse atrás en el último momento.

- Sakuno, es hora irnos al aeropuerto si queremos llegar a tiempo.- le recordó Syusuke cargando la maleta que ella había hecho la noche anterior.

- Sí, sólo estaba despidiéndome de la habitación; es tan... hermosa y pacifica.- Sakuno miró por última vez aquella recamara que había sido su refugio después de arduas jornadas de trabajo.- pero tienes razón, es mejor irnos ya.-tomó su bolsa de mano, y abandonaron la habitación.

**O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

- ¿De verdad tienes que irte hoy, hijo?- Rinko Echizen miró a su hijo con melancolía preguntándose si lo vería pronto de nuevo.- me gustaría que te quedaras un par de días más.- rogó.

- No puedo, ya he terminado lo que tenía que hacer en Japón, pero volveré en cuanto pueda, en tres semanas tengo un partido de tennis al que no puedo llegar cansado, espero lo entiendas, madre.- explicó Ryoma.

- Déjalo Rinko, el chico debe de estar ansioso por ver a su chica cuanto antes; aunque lo niegue se parece a mí.- Nanjiroh despeinó a Ryoma y después sonrío con malicia.- vamos mequetrefe, si no te apresuras perderás tu avión y no llegarás a tiempo a tu cita.

- No hay ninguna chica, papá.- dijo Ryoma con enfado.

- Lo que tú digas Ryoma, lo que tú digas...

Salió de casa de sus padres y tomó el taxi que lo esperaba en la entrada.

_- Diablos, actúan como si todavía fuera un niño..._

En cuanto llegara a Seattle esperaba tener una temporada pacífica para concentrarse en su próximo torneo, y esperaba que fuera así porque su supuesta novia ya no existía en su vida, y eso sin contar que sus inversiones y sospechas iban de maravilla.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"_El vuelo número 2513 está a punto de salir, se le pide a todos los pasajeros con destino a Madrid, aborden su avión..."_

Sakuno entro a la ante sala del aeropuerto de la mano de Syusuke y documentaron el equipaje de inmediato.

- Hay tiempo de sobra, aún faltan diez minutos para que salga mi vuelo-suspiró Sakuno.

- Tuvimos suerte, nunca pensé que en un jueves por la tarde hubiera semejante tráfico.- Syusuke dejó las maletas de Sakuno en el piso y estiró los brazos.- Me cansé de tanto volantear.

"_Primera llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 3518 con destino a la ciudad de Seattle, se les pide accedan a la sala de espera por la puerta número 15-C"_

En cuanto Sakuno se subiera a ese avión tendría tiempo de sobra para arreglar los negocios que tenía pendientes en Londres, eso era muy beneficioso en todos los sentidos, pero por otro lado no podía dejar de pensar en el peligro que suponía que Sakuno y Ryoma se encontrarán por accidente en Seattle, y peor aún tomando en cuenta que ella trabajaría para un revista deportiva.

Tenía que encontrar la manera de controlar la situación y a Sakuno desde Londres para evitar que ambos aclararan dudas y sucesos del pasado, bajo ningún motivo iba a perder lo que tanto tiempo le había tomado construir: Venganza.

- Ya han hecho la primera llamada.- Sakuno se colgó del cuello de Syusuke y le dio un beso en los labios- te voy a extrañar...

- Entonces nos extrañaremos...- la abrazó y la presionó contra él.- serán los tres meses más largos de mi vida, pero prometo recompensarte a tu regreso.

- Mmm ¿y cómo?- la voz de Sakuno se convirtió en un ronroneo.- Oh mira, hay mucho tumulto ¿Qué será?- señaló con la mirada a las personas que parecían estar locas por ver a alguna celebridad.

Miró la dirección que Sakuno le indicó y observó como varios periodistas y reporteros asediaban a una persona; posiblemente algún famoso.

- Debe ser algún actor o actriz.- besó a Sakuno de nuevo y por un momento sintió que ella se paralizaba.

"_Segunda llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 3518 con destino a la ciudad de Seattle..."_

- Es mejor que te subas ahora, sino perderás tu vuelo.- le indicó a Sakuno.

- Tienes razón...

Syusuke soltó a Sakuno y esperó que le enseñara su boleto al guardia de seguridad que custodiaba la entrada de la sala de espera, pero no lo hizo.

- ¿Es que acaso no quieres irte, Sakuno? Esta es una oportunidad de oro para ti, no quiero que la pierdas por querer quedarte conmigo...-le dijo con reproche.

- No es eso…- Sakuno giró su rostro y enseguida abrazó a Syusuke ocultando su rostro en su pecho.- Es sólo que te voy a extrañar...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Ryoma Echizen se abrió paso entre los reporteros, estaba molesto e irritado. Ser una figura pública implicaba paparazzi, entrevistas, televisión, radio, entre otras cosas; pero los medios deberían aprender a respetar la privacidad.

_- Malditos reporteros, a ellos que les importa si regreso a Seattle o no._

Caminó irritado a la puerta de la sala de espera y le enseño sus papeles al policía, se abrió paso ante una pareja que parecía muy enamorada.

_- Es sólo que te voy a extrañar como una loca._

_- Será por muy poco tiempo._

_- Ese tiempo puede hacerse una eternidad..._

Enfermizos. Esa era la palabra correcta, si la mujer no quería tomar su avión por extrañar a su novio, esposo lo que fuera, ¿para qué atrasar a las personas que sí tenían interés?

_- Mada mada dane..._

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

¿Qué le estaba pasando? Hacía 5 años que había decidido no sentir nada por el arrogante e idiota de Ryoma Echizen. Agradecía al cielo que Syusuke no se hubiera percatado de su reacción. En cuando había visto a esos reporteros se había quedado con la duda sobre quién sería la celebridad, pero al escuchar una voz tan familiar su cuerpo de había estremecido.

_- No pienso dar entrevistas, tengo prisa..._

Aún en el peor de los momentos habría podido reconocer esa voz, aunque la verdad era que confirmó la presencia de Ryoma por la mirada amenazadora que emanaba de aquellos ojos verde ámbar.

El haber pasado una noche fantástica con Ryoma Echizen no implicaba que sus sentimientos se confundieran, no podía ceder ante esos recuerdos que no la hacían sentir más que remordimiento. Había deseado miles de veces que el primero en su cama hubiera sido Syusuke, pero ya no era posible…

Durante aquél encuentro hacía ya cinco años se había enamorado de Ryoma Echizen, su mirada penetrante, su pose deportiva, sus manos, su voz… ¡No, no y no! No iba a confundirse. Él no era más que un cobarde.

_- No puedo sentir nada por el hombre que me hizo sufrir tanto, debo dejar el pasado en el pasado y no dejar que interfiera con mi futuro. Syusuke es el hombre que quiero a mi lado. No puedo traicionar con el pensamiento al hombre que me ha hecho tan feliz desde aquella desgracia. Me aferraré al deseo de pasar mi vida entera con Shyu._

El día en que Ryoma la abandonó en el hotel dejándole cinco mil yenes para su taxi, ella solo había podido tomar la nota e irse a refugiar a un parque, a pesar de haber vacilado en tomar el dinero o no para su transporte no había tomado ni un solo billete. Aún seguía sin recordar cuanto tiempo había pasado sentada en aquél columpio llorando y lamentándose, lo qué si recordaba era que Syusuke había ido por ella y la apoyó incondicionalmente.

Sólo él le había hecho ver que la culpa no era suya, pues su deseo por estar con el hombre que había idolatrado desde niña no había visto límites. Syusuke la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó a su departamento a darse un baño y a descansar; entre la oscuridad de todos esos recuerdos sólo podía pensar en la realidad: "Echizen Ryoma no quería a nadie más que a sí mismo y a tu estúpido tennis".

_- Señorita, tiene que pasar por verificación enseguida, tiene que estar en el avión en medio hora._

- Oh, lo lamento, me distraje.- se disculpó.

Siguió las instrucciones de la aeromoza y dejó que la guiará a su asiento. En cuanto la señorita le indicó su lugar se dio cuenta que al lado ya se encontraba un hombre de cabello oscuro con un cuerpo de encanto.

_- Este es su asiento. Le pedimos no use su teléfono celular en las zonas en las que indicara el piloto por medidas de seguridad. Enseguida pasaremos a su..._

Su mente ya no fue capaz de seguir escuchando las palabras de la azafata, observó de nuevo a su compañero de asiento y sólo pudo pensar en el nombre de la persona que menos quería ver en su vida.

_- Ryoma..._

_**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**_

La mujer que acababa de tomar asiento a su lado era callada pero también hermosa, sus ojos carmesí iban acompañados de unas exquisitas piernas y un cuerpo de infarto. Miró sus ojos de nuevo y no pudo evitar pensar en fuego.

_- Hermosa de pies a cabeza. Me pregunto hace cuanto tiempo no salgo con una mujer así, tal vez... un año o dos, me parece familiar, pero supongo que no importa._

"_Les habla el piloto, por favor abróchense los cinturones de seguridad..."_

Ryoma levantó la ceja en señal de incredulidad, aquella mujer hermosa tenía unos dedos torpes, la simple tarea de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad parecía toda una lucha para ella. La ayudaría, alguna recompensa le tendría que tocar por hacer semejante acto de bondad.

- Se hace así...- le abrochó el cinturón y sintió como los pechos de ella se levantaban por su agitada respiración.

_- Gracias..._

Tenía una voz linda, no erótica, pero una plática amena sería perfecta para descubrir su personalidad.

- Me llamo Echizen Ryoma...- se presentó.- mucho gusto.

_- Saku... Sakura Hayano._

- Bonito nombre. Juego tennis ¿y usted?

_- ¿Enserio? Pensé que era uno de esos jugadores de billar profesionales, pero también juego tennis, hace poco iba a participar en un torneo pero tuve que posponerlo por mi viaje, pero usted parece muy dedicado al tennis._

- Sí, el tennis es simplemente el mejor deporte.- dijo tratando de contenerse, aquella mujer lo había confundido con un jugador de billar...

_- Hay muchas cosas aparte de los deportes._

- ¿Cómo cuál?

Esperó la respuesta de la mujer y ella tardó un poco en contestar...

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Sakuno se quedó callada unos segundos, viajar en avión siempre le había dado una sensación de inseguridad, pero viajar al lado de Ryoma era sinónimo de avión perdido en el océano. Se concentró en la pregunta de y contestó lo primero que se le ocurrió.

- Como el amor entre un hombre y una mujer. También está el deseo de estar con quién se ama. Hay muchas cosas mucho más importante que cualquier deporte.

_- Tal vez... pero prefiero el tennis al amor._

Ryoma no había cambiado en nada, seguía amando al tennis por sobre todas las cosas, incluso sus labios seguían viéndose tan... ¡No podía pensar en eso! Tenía que aferrarse a Syusuke._ "Syusuke... Syusuke... Syusuke..."_

- Syusuke...

_- ¿Es el nombre de su esposo?_

Maldita fuera su suerte, estaba tan nerviosa que no dio cuenta que había pronunciado el nombre de Syusuke. Respiró hondo y sonrió con disimulo.

- No, aún no estoy casada.

_- Entonces debo suponer que Syusuke es el nombre de su pareja._

- En ocasiones las suposiciones casi nunca aciertan.

¿Por qué el destino era tan cruel? ¿Por qué le había tocado ese asiento? Hubiera preferido mil veces haberse sentado con un vagabundo que con Ryoma Echizen. Se estiró y convirtió su asiento en cama decidida a dormir un rato y olvidarse de él.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Syusuke Fuji caminaba tranquilamente a la salida del aeropuerto, una parte de él quería agarrar a la primera persona que se le pusiera enfrente y darle un buen par de golpes; esos reporteros lo habían puesto de pésimo humor. ¡Como si a él le interesara despedirse de Ryoma Echizen! Alguien tropezó con él y volteó lentamente a ver quién se atrevía a perturbar sus pensamientos.

_- ¡Syusuke!_

- Hermanita ¿te vas de viaje?- dijo cambiando su semblante de inmediato.

_- Nada de eso, solo vine a dejar a Raito._

- ¿Traes coche o te llevo?-ofreció con una sonrisa.

_- El chofer vino conmigo, pero gracias._

- Me gustaría tomarme un café contigo, hace tanto tiempo que no lo hacemos. ¿Vienes?

_- Me encantaría._

- Entonces vamos a alguna cafetería cercana.

Sonrió a su hermana lo más alegre que pudo para evitar que Yumiko notara su furia.

_- Syusuke ¿recuerdas que te conozco más que nadie? ¿Qué te pasa?_

- Tu siempre tan directa, hermanita.

Platicar son su hermana le haría bien, tenía tanto tiempo sin quejarse con alguien que ya casi podía sentir el alivio del desahogo.

_- Dejare que me invites una rebana de pastel..._

- Preferiría que me prepararas un pastel de frambuesas como solo tú sabes hacerlos.- Syusuke tomó a su hermana del brazo y juntos se encaminaron a la cafetería más cercana.

Desde que su hermana se había casado, los encuentros se habían hechos menos frecuentes, con Yuuta trabajando en el extranjero apenas podía preguntarle a sus hermanos que como iban sus vidas. En cuanto había notado que la casa de sus padres estaba cada día más callada decidió mudarse para buscar su independencia total, y al final todos esos cambios habían traído consigo el equilibrio.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Kevin miró de pies a cabeza a la mujer que decía que él era el hombre perfecto, estaba claro que era un hombre apuesto y deseable, pero la perfección ya era otro nivel que no quería tocar nunca más en su vida.

- ¿Hombre perfecto?-preguntó de nuevo.

_- Sí, eres alto, rubio, ojos azules, blanco, y con una estupenda personalidad._

- Has olvidado decir deportista e inteligente.-agregó Kevin con arrogancia.- ¿Qué edad dices que tienes?- preguntó burlón.

_- Veinticinco años..._

¿Con veinticinco años esa mujer aún no maduraba? Sabía que el mundo estaba de cabeza pero hablar de esa manera y con tantos disparates ya era exagerado. Sintió que algo vibraba dentro de su pantalón y sacó el celular, en cuanto respondió supo que no era nada bueno.

- ¿Diga?

_- Kevin, se me olvido decírtelo antes, pero no tengo quién me recoja en el aeropuerto, y no tengo ganas de tomar un taxi, puesto que sólo traía en mi cartera 70 dólares._-la voz de Ryoma sonaba tan despreocupada como siempre.- _Te concederé el honor de venir por mí._

- ¿Y qué ha pasado con esos setenta dólares?-preguntó molesto.

_- He comido algo en el aeropuerto y también compre una revista._

- ¡No puedo creer que te hayas gastado tu dinero en eso!- Maldito fuera Ryoma Echizen ¿Por qué simplemente no tomaba un taxi y pagaba en su departamento?- Iré por ti, pero recordarás este favor cuanto yo necesite otro.

_- Mada mada dane._

- ¡Aquí el mada mada eres tú!- colgó el teléfono con enojo y fastidio, su amigo ya tenía la edad para arreglar sus problemas solo.- Me tengo que ir, nos veremos en otra ocasión.- le dijo a la mujer que lo acosaba y salió corriendo del club.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Tenía hambre y para su desgracia no le gustaba la comida de los aviones, pero no tenía opción. Pidió a la aeromoza el menú y después de ordenar su "compañero de asiento" pidió también algo para comer.

- Veo que no está acostumbrada a viajar.- le dijo Ryoma con el ceño fruncido.

- La verdad es que viajo muy a menudo, pero justo esta mañana apenas me ha dado tiempo para tomar un vaso de leche.- explicó.- pero supongo que usted nunca pierde un vuelo.

- No, lo cierto es que no. Una persona que va a viajar debe estar dispuesto a dejarlo todo para no perder su vuelo y así...

¿Dejarlo todo? ¿Habría sido lo mismo aquél día? ¿La abandono en aquél hotel sólo por tomar su maldito vuelo? Lo odiaba. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan cínico... ¡Maldito fuera Echizen Ryoma!

"_El vuelo numero 3518 esta llegando por la puerta 10-D."_

Tomó su equipaje lo más rápido que pudo y caminó a la salida. No podía seguir más tiempo ahí, tenía que alejarse de Ryoma o... No sabía lo que pasaría pero tenía que irse.

Ahora que lo recordaba, nadie pasaría por ella al aeropuerto. ¡Claro! tendría que tomar un taxi, el problema era que solo tenía consigo treinta dólares en metálico. Lo demás eran yenes. Tal vez en el aeropuerto hubiera un lugar en donde...

_- ¡Hay!_

No supo que ocurrió pero cuando abrió los ojos estaba tendida en el suelo con todo y maletas.

_- ¿Are you OK?_

- Gomen nasai.

_- ¿Eh? ¿speaking japanese?_

- Yes, I am OK.

_- Oh, veo que también habla inglés._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Qué habría hecho mal ¿Acaso habría sido el cambio de colonia? Era raro... muy raro. Aquella mujer no había coqueteado con él. Cuando las mujeres lo veían aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para hablarle, pero esa mujer no. Incluso lo había confundido con un jugador de billar...

- _Vamos Ryoma, concéntrate en el tennis y nada más..._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El tipo con el que tropezó la ayudo a levantarse y también a levantar sus maletas. Era una suerte que aún quedara gente como él en ese mundo.

- Ahora que lo pienso, no se su nombre- le dijo el tipo en cuestión.

- Me llamo Ryuzaki Sakuno.- sonrió al desconocido y decidió preguntar su nombre, después de todo él ya sabía el suyo.- ¿Y usted es...?

- Kevin, Kevin Smith, pero si puedes llamarme Kevin, para mí sería todo un honor.

Aquél hombre era muy gracioso.

- ¿Qué le parece si le invito un café o a cenar? Es muy noche y supongo que la comida de avión no le habrá hecho el mismo efecto que algo bien preparado.- se ofreció Kevin.

- Gracias, pero es que tengo un poco de prisa y...

- No se preocupe, no la voy a secuestrar, hay un restaurante no muy lejos de aquí.

- Siendo así, acepto encantada.

Kevin le cargó las maletas y se dirigieron al restaurante. Se llevó una sorpresa al entrar, no era algo de otro mundo, pero el ambiente era muy cálido, la luz era tenue pero elegante. Las mesas rectangulares daban un aspecto hogareño y las meseras en patines un ambiente juvenil, se sentaron en una mesa libre y el silencio era patente.

- Es un lugar muy peculiar- comentó ella.- debo decir que me alegro de haber aceptado su invitación a cenar. Aunque al principio dude un poco, uno nunca sabe con qué tipo de gente pueda cruzarse,

- ¿Creyó que era malvado?- preguntó él con mirada inquisitiva.

- Eh... yo... no exactamente, es sólo que...- Sakuno se puso nerviosa y no se dio cuenta de que comenzó a hablar en japonés.- etto... ano... gomen nasai.

- No se preocupe, pero si puedes hablarme en un solo idioma estaré muy agradecido.

- ¡Sorry!

- No se preocupe, es un alivio que sepa japonés, si no... Creo que no hubiera podido entender lo que dijo al caer, porque de lo contrario hubiera creído que fue un insulto.

- ¡Nunca me atrevería a insultar a una persona por...!

- No te preocupes Sakuno, sé que no lo harías, pareces una persona muy cuerda.

¿Sakuno? No tenía mi cuarenta y cinco minutos desde que se conocieron y él ya estaba llamando por su nombre. Tal vez era por las culturas, en estados unidos eran muy liberales.

- ¿Qué pedirás, Sakuno?

- Eh... una ensalada italiana.

- Valla ¿debo suponer que eres de la alta sociedad japonesa?

- Eh, yo...

- No te preocupes, solo bromeada.-sonrió Kevin.

- Me lo suponía...

- Por cierto ¿tienes en donde quedarte?

- Sí, no hace mucho encontré lugar.

- ¿Sabes cómo llegar?

- No, pero... supongo que un taxista si sabrá...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Maldito Kevin, ya ha pasado una hora y tu no llegas, de seguro te topaste con alguna chica, muy típico de ti... todo lo que lleva faldas te atrae...- Ryoma apretó el puño mientras esperaba en la entrada del aeropuerto.

Tomó su teléfono móvil y marcó a su amigo.

_Pin... pin... pin..._

En un deportivo rojo frente al aeropuerto un celular no paraba de vibrar en el asiento del piloto.

_Zrzrzr... zrzrzr.._

- Ya verás Kevin, cuando te vea...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras hablaba con Sakuno, escuchó mucho ruido, al parecer estaba muy entretenida comiendo con un amigo.

_- ¿Syusuke? Sí, llegué bien, no te preocupes._

- ¿Con quién estás Sakuno?- preguntó.

- Oh vamos, estoy con un amigo que me he encontrado en el aeropuerto.

Después de que le diera explicaciones en voz baja se despidieron y le dijo que le hablaría mañana. No podía creer que Echizen fuera en el mismo vuelo que Sakuno. Por un momento había pensado que estaba con él, pero eso era imposible, ya que hace cinco años se había asegurado de ello.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- Gracias por traerme. No sé como agradecértelo.

Kevin miró el enorme edificio de departamentos que se alzaba frente a él, aquella chica no podía ser pobre. Esa zona de la ciudad era una de las más caras por ser céntrica y tener plusvalía. Sakuno era una mujer hermosa, pero demasiada sosa para su gusto, en el transcurso de regreso se había disculpado por lo menos diez veces, le sonrió y decidió poner en práctica sus dotes de ligue.

- No te preocupes, pero si quieres agradecérmelo, tal vez deberías aceptar que te enseñe Seattle uno de estos días...

- Eh... conozco Seattle... pero sólo un poco.

Observó como ella se ruborizaba y no pudo más que sonreír.

- Si conoces un poco, entonces debo enseñarte lo demás, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

- Entonces estaré encantada.-accedió ella.

- Cuando tengas un tiempo libre, no dudes en llamarme- dijo y después le tendió una de sus tarjetas de presentación.- y puedes hacerlo a la hora que desees- bromeó.

- Oh, gracias...

Se despidió de ella y subió a su coche, lo puso en marcha y se dirigió a su departamento. Aquella noche había sido fantástica, ya quería ver la cara de Ryoma en cuanto se lo contara.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Y ahora qué? ¿Tenía que dormir?, se preguntó Sakuno.

Sabía muy bien que si no luchaba contra el uso horario mañana no iba a poder levantarse para ir a inspeccionar su lugar de trabajo. ¡Pero no tenía sueño! En Japón eran las diez de la mañana con treinta y siete minutos, tal vez Syusuke estuviera en su oficina terminando unos asuntos... ¿y si le marcaba?

Tomó el teléfono y... ¡Diablos, no se acordaba de la lada! ¿Por qué siempre le pasaban esas cosas a ella? Marcó a la operadora y le indico el número de Syusuke.

_- ¿Por cobrar?_

- Sí, por favor.

_- ¿Su nombre?_

- Ryuzaki Sakuno.

_- Muy bien, espere un momento señorita Ryuzaki._

Espero unos segundos y después escuchó su voz al otro lado de la línea. Se llevó la mano al corazón en señal de alivio agradeciendo en silencio que aún no se hubiera marchado a Londres.

_- ¿Sakuno? Pensaba hablarte más tarde, cuando allá fuera de día._

- Es que... no tengo sueño, y quería hablarte, y como en Tokio son las diez de mañana pensé que... y yo...

_- ¿Y qué más? ¿Te pasa algo Sakuno? Te escucho un poco rara._

- Es que yo... quería explicarte por qué no pude hablarte cuando me llamaste.

_- Me dijiste que estabas con un amigo._

- No exactamente...

Le contó a Syusuke todo lo sucedido y se sorprendió cuando él comenzó a reírse. ¿Cómo era posible que semejante cosa causara risa?

_- Tuviste suerte al no tropezarte con un grandullón de dos metros de altura y cara de pocos amigos,- bromeó él.- hubiera sido muy interesante._

- Sí, y es que Kevin es todo lo contrario, es raro encontrar gente así hoy en día.

Conversó un rato más y terminó la llamada, mañana sería un largo día, así que se fue a la cama, no sin antes volver a pensar en Ryoma Echizen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ryoma miró su lejos de nuevo mientras pensaba en todas las maneras de torturar a Kevin por llegar tarde a sus labores en el club. No conforme con dejarlo plantado en el aeropuerto ahora lo dejaba enganchado con el recorrido en el club. Le envió un mensaje de texto amenazante y al no recibir respuesta se resignó.

Le indicó a los padres de familia que los siguieran y comenzó el recorrido por las instalaciones.

- Estas con las canchas asignadas a los niños menores de quince años. El tamaño es el reglamentario, pero el ambiente es un poco más didáctico para que ellos aprendan de manera formidable.-comenzó a explicar mientras señalaba cada mención- Los entrenadores se van rolando conforme los niños van avanzado, cuando llegan al nivel medio de tennis infantil mi socio, Kevin Smith se encarga de entrenarlos personalmente, y cuando pasan a la etapa de tennis juvenil media yo personalmente me dedico a enseñarles algunas técnicas.

_- Sr. Echizen ¿hasta qué punto nos garantiza la seguridad de nuestros hijos en las instalaciones?_- preguntó uno de los padres.

- Les aseguro que sus hijos no pueden estar mejor en otro club. Las instalaciones hacen uso de la mejor tecnología para resguardar a todos los miembros bajo cualquier circunstancia.- explicó con dureza- por otra parte, es algo muy bien sabido que si sus hijos no tienen ni la menor idea de lo que es el tennis, tendrán que empezar con la teoría.

_- ¿Teoría? Eso no sirve de mucho- dijo otro._

- Si su hijo no sabe las medidas de la cancha, entonces será muy difícil que sepa el ángulo en el que debe golpear la pelota para que caiga justo en la línea trasera. Y si las sabe, será mucho más fácil...

Caminaron otro rato y llegó al gimnasio.

- Este es uno de los siete gimnasios con los que cuenta el club. En lo particular este es para niños menores de quince años. Todo el equipo está diseñado hasta el último tornillo para que sus hijos no sufran ningún desligamiento durante los calentamientos y mucho menos durante su uso.

Terminó con la aburrida labor en cuestión de treinta minutos y caminó al restaurante del club, tanto hablar le había dado sed. Ahora comprendió porque en ocasiones Kevin posponía todo eso y lo delegaba a los demás entrenadores.

- ¡Sabía que te encontraría aquí!

No se molestó en darse la vuelta, sabía perfectamente que Kevin por fin decidió hacer acto de aparición. Tomo asiento y llamó al mesero ignorando por completo que su amigo estaba frente a él, pero finalmente el que reía el último reía mejor.

- ¡Debo darte las gracias Ryoma! De no haber sido por ti nunca hubiera ido al aeropuerto y no hubiera conocido a…-comenzó a contar Kevin con alegría mientras movía las manos de un lado a otro.

- Basta Kevin. Porque de no haber sido por ti, yo no hubiera enseñado el club a esos padres.-lo interrumpió.

- ¡Se me olvidó!, pero deberías estar feliz, es muy entretenido conocer a toda esa gente.

- No fue nada entretenido, de hecho fue un suplicio. Todas esas personas eran mada mada.

- Supuse que no te gustaría, pero creo que para los padres es un plus que seas tú quién les dé explicaciones, sino que caso tiene que sea la imagen de campaña.

- Eso no lo decidí yo, tú enviaste una foto mía para los folletos- le recordó con cara de pocos amigos.- pero dime ¿hay algo en particular que te interese saber?

- ¿Vino Claudine?

- Sí, con su esposo, al parecer su hijo ya tiene unos siete años, y quieren que aprenda a jugar tennis.- Ryoma lo miró serio y su tono de voz se congeló. Sabía que su amigo aún amaba a la mujer que lo había traicionado ocultándole que estaba casada- Su hijo se llama Andreas, y te alegrará saber que se parece a Timo.

- Te debo una.- dijo Kevin- la verdad es que no tenía ninguna gana de verla. Sé que no lo comprendes, pero... duele. No puedo creer que me haya engañado de esa manera.

- Deja de pensar en eso, mejor ve sacando tu billetera para pagarme mis cincuenta dólares.

- ¿Qué? Yo no te debo nada de nada.

- Dijiste que pasarías por mí, y no lo hiciste, así que tomé un taxi y...

- ¡Un taxi no cobra cincuenta dólares!

- Lo cobra si es un taxi autorizado y de sitio.

- ¡No te pagare ni un centavo!- rezongó Kevin.

- Lo sabía- en el rostro de Ryoma se dibujo una sonrisa macabra.- y es por eso que me tome la libertad de tomarlo de tus ahorros.

- ¡Lo has vuelto a hacer Echizen! ¡No lo puedo creer! Un día de estos...

- ¿Quién es Rebecca Benning? Vi su nombre en una agenda, su apellido se me hace conocido.- preguntó Ryoma con curiosidad- me tomé la libertad de revisar tus cosas para encontrar dinero.

- Es una chica que vino hace poco al club, y dijo que yo era el hombre perfecto, algo así como ¿Quién quiere a ese tal Echizen estando tú?

- De casualidad... ¿esa chica usa lentes?-preguntó Ryoma con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No, no usa lentes ¿la conoces?

- Entonces debe ser por eso.

- ¿Si la conoces?-inquirió Kevin sorprendido.

- Si la chica no usa lentes, es que los necesita con urgencia, dile que Echizen Ryoma se los patrocinará.

- Dijo que era alto, rubio, de ojos azules, inteligente, con dinero y demás. Pero hablando de otra chica... la que me encontré en el aeropuerto sí que es hermosa. Ah y es japonesa.

- ¿Japonesa? Nunca pensé que te gustarán las niponas.- dijo Ryoma riendo- siempre has dicho que las rubias despampanantes son lo tuyo.

- Pero esta chica es la excepción, y puedo asegurarte que es una 90, 60, 90.

- ¿Dormiste con ella?

- No, y la verdad es que no me atrevería, parece un ratón asustadizo, pero me he ofrecido a enseñarle la ciudad.

- ¿Harás de guía?- Ryoma lo miró escéptico y se encogió de hombros.- Eso no me parece propio de ti.

- Algo así, pero puedo asegurarte que muy pronto la conocerás.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó con curiosidad.- tal vez la conozca.

- Lo dudo. Le dije que jugaba al tennis y no te mencionó. Y no te puedo decir su nombre.

- Kevin, si lo que te preocupa es que te quita a la chica, déjame decirte que no me interesa en lo más mínimo, ahora mismo tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar.- le dijo a su amigo.- si me interesara tener de pareja a una nipona, me habría traído de Japón alguna modelo famosa o alguna conocida.

- Volviendo al tema de Claudine, debo decirte que me preguntó por ti, y me pidió que te entregará una carta.

- ¿Dónde está la carta?- le preguntó Kevin.

- No la acepté, y le dije que se fuera con su marido, que tu ya no tenías nada que ver con ella.

- ¿Qué?

- Kevin, esa mujer no te conviene, y te lo digo como tu amigo, no debes actuar como un estúpido. Claudine sólo te hará sufrir. Además, es mi venganza por dejarme plantado en el aeropuerto

- Mmm, ya sabía yo que tanta preocupación por tu parte no podía ser verdad- dijo, aunque Kevin sabía que Ryoma realmente se preocupaba por él, en fin había valido la pena por la estupenda chica de ojos inocentes.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un letrero enorme y perfecto se alzaba en el edificio, aquello era mucho más de lo que esperaba. Sabía que "Publicaciones Granham" era una gran empresa editorial y desde luego una de las más prestigiosas, pero nunca imaginó que todas aquellas personas entraran y salieran de tal manera. Se adentró al edificio y le entregó su identificación al policía que se encontraba en recepción.

_- Aquí tiene_- le dijo el policía entregándole un gafete- "Sport & City" está en el piso veinte.

- Gracias.

Entró al elevador y presionó el botón indicado. Al llegar al piso veinte, encontró todo muy... normal.

- Disculpe, busco a la señorita Granham.- le dijo la secretaria.

_- ¿Tiene cita?_

- Sí.

_- ¿Su nombre?_

- Ryuzaki Sakuno.

_- Oh, ella la está esperando. Espere un momento._

La anunciaron por el intercomunicador y la secretaria le indicó por donde entrar. Miró con curiosidad como se desplegaban varias mesas sobre el ancho pasillo. ¿Cuántas secretarías había en esa oficina?

Cuando llegó con la otra secretaria, ésta la hizo pasar, y lo primero que escuchó no fue de su agrado.

_- Por fin llega, señorita Ryuzaki._

¿Por fin llega? Una mujer morena de cabello rojizo la miraba seriamente, y durante unos segundos le pareció que sonreía con malicia. Esbozó una sonrisa y se presentó.

- Toma asiento.- le dijo la morena.- Soy Isadora Granham, y a partir de este momento necesito que te pongas a trabajar cuanto antes, es decir, mañana por la mañana.

Sakuno tomó asiento y la miró interrogante, a aquella mujer le gustaba dar órdenes.

- Tres de mis reporteras han elegido enfermarse, es por eso que tiene que presentarse mañana.- explicó la mujer.

- Claro, sólo indíqueme en que horario y en que piso.

- En la tercera puerta después de está a la izquierda se encuentra el personal de "Sport & City". Justo ahora están preparando un especial de golf, y creo que tú serías la indicada para entrevistar a Alex Kent, el actual campeón de golf en estados unidos.

- Lo haré enseguida.

- Mañana, antes de que pases a tu oficina, date una vuelta por acá para que te entregué tus papeles de trabajo.

- ¿Tan pronto?- se sorprendió Sakuno, por lo que sabía esos trámites tardaban al menos 48 horas.

- Fuji Syusuke llamó para decir que llegabas antes, y por eso ya está listo. Eres muy afortunada, sólo espero que ninguna de esas chicas sepa que estas liada con él y mucho menos que has estudiado en Seigaku.

- Por mi parte no se enterarán de nada.

- Ah, por cierto, trabajaras directamente con mi hermano, el señor Ralph. Empezamos a trabajar a las nueva de la mañana.

Después de unas breves indicaciones salió del edificio y caminó sin rumbo. No sabía exactamente a donde iba, pero por lo menos ya tenía algo en lo que ocupar su tiempo. Tenía que distraerse en algo por las tardes o en sus días libres, y la verdad era que no tenía ni idea de que hacer. Tal vez su nuevo amigo tendría alguna idea.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

- ¡Mi padre paga grandes sumas de dinero para que yo esté en este club, y no pienso correr veinte vueltas sólo por haber dicho la verdad!

Ryoma miró al chico revoltoso con ímpetu, observó a su alrededor para asegurarse que nadie que pudiera delatarlo estuviera cerca. Lo señaló con el dedo índice y le dijo:

- Si no vas a correr, es mejor que te vayas, aquí se viene a aprender a jugar, y si sólo quieres fortalecer tu revés, es que aún no estás preparado. Le hablare a tus padres para que vengan por ti y entregarles los pagos que habían hecho por adelantado. Si no quieres correr, no quieres aprender. Así de sencillo.

_- Esta bien, correré, pero no porque el gran Ryoma Echizen me lo diga._

El chico comenzó a correr alrededor de la cancha y sonrió satisfecho al ver que caía. No era que tuviera algo en contra de él, pero el haber dicho que sus partidos no eran más que puras pantallas, lo había hecho enojar. ¿Cómo un chiquillo de quince años se atrevía a decirle que sus saques eran pura faena? Chicos como Nicholas Hendric no deberían estar en su club, pero no había más remedio... por que las persona como él atraían a más personas. Perder a un miembro no era muy preocupante, pero no quería que su esfuerzo se viera truncado por un chico de quince años.

Una de los entrenadores se acercó a él y le dio una palmada en la espalda.

_- Eh, Ryoma ¿podrías sustituirme en media hora? Mi esposa se siente mal._

- ¿Qué le pasa a Marie?- preguntó.

Marie era la esposa de Esteban, no hace mucho había sido entrenadora en el club, pero en cuanto supo que estaba embarazada lo había dejado, y ahora era su esposo quién daba dos plazas al día.

_- No lo sé, pero por lo que me dijo le duele la espalda y no puede ponerse de pie._

- Creo que hoy todos se han puesto de acuerdo para dejarme a cargo, ¿en qué cancha es?- accedió.

En cuanto le explicaron los detalles, se dio cuenta que ese día en particular tendría mucho trabajo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_- ¡Valla, si que eres buena!_

Al escuchar el elogio de Kevin, Sakuno se ruborizó. Tal vez en el tennis no fuera muy buena, pero en cuanto golf podría compararse con cualquiera que tuviera toda una vida jugándolo.

- Eso debe recompensarme en mi fracaso como tenista.- le dijo mientras volvía a meter la pelota en el hoyo.

- ¿Has pensado en entrar a algún campeonato?- preguntó Kevin.- estoy seguro de que ganarías sin problemas.

- Lo pensé en un par de ocasiones, pero ahora no puedo porque tengo trabajo. Y la verdad no me gustaría que miles de espectadores presenciaran mi juego, la fama no es precisamente lo que yo quiero.

- Oh, ya entiendo.- Kevin se puso en posición y golpeo la pelota con el palo de golf.- He vuelto a fallar, no nací para el golf.

- Tarde o temprano aprenderás...- Sakuno golpeó la pelota y entró directamente en el hoyo.

- ¿Cuántos años llevas jugando golf, Sakuno?

- Mmm... Un poco más de cuatro años.

**- ¡¿Enserio?** Debes estar bromeando. Nadie aprende a jugar golf tan bien en tan poco tiempo.

- Digamos que una decepción con el tennis me hizo enfrascarme en este deporte.- explicó mientras volvía a golpear la pelota.

- Suena como si hubieras dejado el tennis por completo.- comentó Kevin.

- Así fue.

Jugaron un rato más y cuando llegó el momento de irse, Kevin la retó a un set.

- Si pierdes tendrás una cita conmigo, ¿Qué dices?

- Ve diciéndome el día y la hora, porque soy pésima.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Entonces ¿Viste las verdaderas posibilidades en _Heiderich_ o por que tienes algo muy personal con Ryoma?- preguntó Sadaharu.

Syusuke miró a Sadaharu sin perder su sonrisa, últimamente todos sus compañeros de instituto lo molestaban con la misma pregunta. Se encogió de hombros y se pasó una mano por su castaña caballera en señal de superioridad.

- Un poco de los dos.- respondió.

- ¿Es por aquél partido, quedaste herido con el resultado?

- No entiendo porque un partido no oficial tiene que determinar la dirección de mis negocios.- se defendió- porque si esa fuera el caso todos los de Seigaku estarían contra Ryoma ¿no te parece?

- Hay pocas probabilidades de casualidad cuando has estado adquiriendo todos los proyectos de Ryoma- dijo Sadaharu mientras se acomodaba las gafas- Incluso has comprado una editorial.

- ¡Oh, entonces es eso! No tienes de que preocuparte, solo he invertido la herencia de Sakuno, ¿es eso algún delito?- preguntó mientras jugaba con un mechón de cabello.- No veo nada grave en ayudar a la mujer que amo en sus finanzas.

- Creí que Tezuka había quedado como albacea de la herencia de la entrenadora.

- Tú lo has dicho, creías. Parece que al final la herencia quedo de libre acceso y Sakuno me dio un poder para manejarla, ¿crees que voy a robarle su pequeña fortuna?

- Hablando de otras cosas.- continuó Sadaharu.- ¿Es verdad se ha ido a Seattle?

- Sí.

- Valla, debes estar muy feliz... pero ¿no te preocupa un posible reencuentro?

Syusuke se puso de pie y contemplo el paisaje a través de la ventana. Era cierto que le preocupaba un posible reencuentro, pero no por las razonas que su amigo sospechaba. Si Ryoma y Sakuno se encontraban de nuevo, era inevitable que ella deseara vengarse, así como era totalmente imposible que Ryoma rehusara la compañía de Sakuno. Estaba preocupado por las aclaraciones que pudieran hacerse, pero tampoco se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados.

- ¿Preocuparme?- respondió al fin.- yo nunca me preocupo.

- ¿Estas completamente seguro, Syusuke?

- Sí, porque al final de día ella es mi mujer.

El día que la vio en aquél parque había comenzado a tejer la telaraña de su plan, y ahora que esta tan cerca de alcanzar la meta no se iba a detener ante nadie, aunque tuviera que aplastar el corazón de la mujer que le había dedicado los mejores años de su vida.

**Fin capítulo 3.**

**Notas Actualizadas de la autora: 22 de septiembre de 2011: **He cambiado al redacción un poquito para que las cosas queden un poco más claras, si hay algún otro error NO DUDEN EN DECIRMELO, para que los futuros tengan menos confusiones, jeje.

**N/A: **¿Qué tal? ¿Verdad que esta interesante? No se pueden perder lo que viene en el próximo capítulo. Al fin Ryoma y Sakuno… ¡Aaaah! ¡Ya quiero saber que pasará! No olviden dejar sus reviews. (: Anny.


	6. Capitulo 4: Del amor al odio hay un

"**Albergando al Pasado"**

Capitulo 4: "Del amor al odio hay un solo paso: El rencor".

- Bueno¿con quién vas a comer mañana?- preguntó su amiga Rebecca mientras salían del elevador.

Sakuma le lanzó una mirada de reojo.

- Sabes perfectamente que no soy a comer con nadie- dijo, y levantó una mano para saludar a una de las secretarias, que estaba apoyada en su escritorio, vigilando las idas y venidas de los empleados.

- ¿Y has quedado con el mismo tipo para cenar?- insistió Rebecca.

Sakuma sonrió, arrugando las comisuras de los ojos.

- Qué lista.

Rebecca sonrió con sorna.

- ¿Te importaría explicarme por qué prefieres una cita con el hombre invisible a salir con un tipo guapísimo, y no tan relamido, que conduce un Jaguar y que esta loco por ti?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que esta loco por mí?- preguntó Sakuma, sorprendida.

- Oh, vamos- Rebecca hizo girar los ojos- En primer lugar, no ha parado de llamarte, y el miércoles pasado, cuando estabas enojada con el señor Granham por lo de la entrevista y no querías salir con nadie, fue él quién insistió en llevarte de paseo. Y en segundo lugar, no estoy ciega, y se que ese hombre también te gusta.

- Sakuma lanzó a su amiga una mirada de soslayo.

- ¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

Rebecca se llevó dos dedos a los labios.

- Te lo prometo.- dijo solemnemente.

- No puedo salir con Kevin por qué ya tengo pareja, y yo... no quiero hacer ningún tipo de juego con ambos.- Sakuma suspiró.

- Rebecca se quedó boquiabierta.

- Tienes pareja¿De veras¿Quién es?

- No puedo decírtelo, pero muy pronto de enteraras...

Abrió la puerta de redacción y se sentó frente a su escritorio.

- Tienes que decírmelo Sakuma. No puedes dejarme con la duda.- Rebecca se cruzó de brazos y se situó frente al escritorio de Sakuma.- porque si no me dices quién es, le marcaré a Ann para que me diga quién es, y no pienso admitir un no como respuesta por que bien sabes que...

Cuando estaba en la preparatoria, una chica de América que había ingresado al instituto, y por obra del destino la habían asignado a su grupo. Con el tiempo se hicieron muy buena amigas, y en ocasiones se reunían todas en casa de Tomoka para platicar de cosas de chicas. Aunque sabía muy bien que Rebecca era una chica muy madura, no pudo evitar pensar que a pesar de todo seguía actuando como una niña. Aún recordaba cuando Rebecca la había reprendido por seguir aferrada al pasado, había sido ella quién había echo de "doctora corazón" para conseguir que saliera con otros chicos. Era una pena que se hubiera marchado tras terminar el instituto, pero no hubo otro remedio.

- ... así que exijo que me digas quién es.

- Ni siquiera Ann podrá decírtelo.- le dijo a su amiga.

**- ¡Vamos Sakuma, tiene que ser alguien del Seigaku¡Sin duda alguna tiene que ser un titular del club de tennis de tu generación!**

No supo que fue lo que paso en realidad, pero una de sus compañeras de trabajo, se le acercó y le preguntó:

_- ¿Estudiaste en el Instituto Seigaku?_

- Claro que estudio en el Seigaku.- dijo Rebecca.- pero a ella no le gusta mencionarlo.

A continuación todas las mujeres ahí presentes rodearon su escritorio, echando así, a perder sus planes pacíficos de trabajo...

- - - - -

Increíble. Simplemente increíble. ¿Cómo era posible que su amigo estuviera entrenando personalmente al hijo de su ex cuando decía que le encantaba aquella chica japonesa?

- Te dije que no cometieras más estupideces por Claudine, ella es una mujer casada, y Andreas es su hijo. Y lo peor es que después me dices que te encanta esa chica japonesa. ¿Qué diablos te pasa Kevin¿Acaso quieres acabar como hace cinco años?

- No acabare cómo hace cinco años por que ese día ambos estuvimos con el corazón herido.- le dijo su amigo.

- Corrección, tu estabas con el corazón herido- corrigió Ryoma.- yo nunca me he sentido con el corazón herido.

- Pues lo que haya sido, tú estabas conmigo tomando como un loco¿acaso no lo recuerdas?

- Mada mada dane.

- ¡Vamos Ryoma! Acepta que alguna vez estuviste enamorado y que por tus miedos saliste corriendo; así que no me vengas ahora con que soy un estupido por que no lo soy.

¿Enamorado? Aquella no era la palabra en la que había pensado ese día. Tal vez deseo continuo y lujuria perpetua, pero... ¿amor? Sabía muy bien que ese día había cometido el peor error de su vida: agarrar una copa de brandy en honor a una mujer...

-Flash Back-

- ¡No actué como un idiota!

Ryoma apretó los labios y enseguida pidió otra copa.

- Lo hiciste, y creo que debes aceptarlo. En estos momentos solo piensas en ti, en como te sientes; pero en lo que no piensas es en como se siente esa pobre chica a la que has abandonado, por que conociéndote de seguro la has dejado a media noche.

- ¿Y que dices tú¿Qué pasa con Claudine?

- Ella ha regresado a Grecia con su esposo y su hijo.

- Entonces mejor soluciona tus asuntos y déjame a mí en paz. Por que no tengo ninguna gana de platicar de esa chica con nadie. Incluso por su culpa me he visto obligado a dejar el torneo que tengo en Japón.

- ¡¿Qué has hecho qué¿Acaso te has vuelto loco, Ryoma? Ese torneo significaba mucho para ti¿y ahora me dices que lo dejas por esa chica?

- Sí, por que no quiero volver a verla.- Ryoma bebió la copa de un solo trago.- ella... se entregó a mi. Fui el primer hombre en su cama¡pero yo no lo sabía¡De haberlo sabido jamás la habría tocado, pero parecía tan experimentada! Y cuando comencé a desnudarla ella su puso a temblar, y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta, pero... la deseaba tanto. Quería poseerla, quería hacerla mía. ¡Diablos! No pude evitarlo, es tan hermosa...

- Si ya te has ido dejándola sola, es mejor que inicies una nueva vida. Ya has dejado el torneo en Japón por miedo, ahora no arruines tu vida por un error.

- ¡No lo entiendes Kevin! Ella es tan inocente, me dijo que me quería, pero yo sólo pensaba en hacerle el amor, en estar entre sus piernas, en... Simplemente me aproveche de ella. Me odio por ello. Si algún día vuelvo a verla y ella sigue dolida, con gusto aceptaré una bofetada de su parte, pero... si me ha olvidado, entonces no podré sentirme culpable por nada.

- ¿Quién es la chica?

- Ryusaki... Ryusaki Sakuma.

- ¿Ryusaki¿No se llama así tu entrenadora de instituto?

- Sakuma es su nieta.

- ¿Qué has hecho Ryoma? Recuerdo a esa chica y... desde niña te ha querido. ¡Por Dios Ryoma! Te mereces mucho más que una bofetada, te mereces una buena paliza. ¡De verdad actuaste como un idiota¿acaso no pensaste en las posibles consecuencias? Ella puede estar en estos momentos totalmente destrozada y dolida, tal vez la pobre chica este pensando en suicidarse. ¡Deberías volver a Japón y decirle como te sientes!

- No iré a Japón en un buen tiempo.

- Estas actuando como un cobarde, Ryoma. Espero que al menos no haya sido tanto tu deseo como para no protegerte...

- ¿Qué¿protegerme¿a que te refieres?- Ryoma miraba a su amigo confundido sin saber exactamente a que se refería.

- Oh, no, no me digas que no lo hiciste.

- ¿Hacer qué?

- Usar protección. Ya sabes, para evitar un embarazo o alguna otra cosa.

Ryoma bajó la cabeza y pidió una botella de brandy.

- No lo has hecho¿verdad? Era tanto tu deseo por tenerla que te olvidaste de ello por completo. Le hiciste el amor en un hotel, y la abandonaste; incluso puede estar esperando un hijo tuyo. Y lo único que haces es brindar a su salud. No lo puedo creer Ryoma. De haber sabido que ibas acabar así, nunca hubiera rechazado tu invitación de ir a Japón juntos. Puedes culparme por haberme dejado engañar por Claudine, pero... ¿quién es peor¿un hombre que le roba la virginidad a una chica enamorada, o un hombre enamorado que ha sido engañado?

- Mada mada dane.

- ¿Qué aún me falta mucho? Ve bien en donde estás parado Ryoma, y piensa que a quién le falta algo es a ti.

- Se que ella no puede odiarme, ella es incapaz de odiar a alguien...

Bebió un poco más de brandy y después había brindado por Sakuma.

- - Fin del Flash Back - -

- No lo entiendes Kevin. Esa mujer sólo te hará sufrir. Su hijo es más que una prueba.- Ryoma empuñó la raqueta y golpeó una pelota imaginaria.- Claudine Markopolou lleva casada con Timo Markopolou diez años. Ya es tiempo de que te olvides de ella.

- Andreas no tiene la culpa de lo que su madre haya hecho. El niño me cae bien y no por los errores de Claudine, voy a alejarme de Andreas.- le dijo Kevin con tono decidido- y en cuanto a Saku ella no parece muy interesada en mí a pesar de que me conoce desde hace tres semanas.

- Sea lo que sea, creo que tu amada "Saku" esta jugando contigo.

- Esa chica no jugaría con nadie, solamente le estoy dando tiempo...

- ¡Lo que tu digas! Por cierto, McCallum tiene problemas, comunicate con él lo más rapido posible, creo que te cedera el banquillo por segunda vez.

- ¿No crees que se le esta haciendo costumbre, Ryoma?

- Lo que sea, me voy.

Se alejó de su amigo con un pensamiento en mente: "Ya no le debo nada a Sakuma, ella ya se ha olvidado de mí, y la prueba irrefutable es lo que Momoshiro me ha contado esta mañana."

- - - -

¿En que maldito momento se le había ocurrido a Rebecca gritar a los cuatro vientos que había estudiado en el Seigaku? Ahora sus compañeras de trabajo la estaban acorralando con preguntas como¿Conociste a Tezuka Kunimitsu¿Llegaste a conocer a Yuuta Fuji?

_- ¿Enserio saliste con Atobe Kendo? Wow, eso es maravilloso. Y pensar que te creí una chica seria. Hace meses hice un reportaje sobre él y durante la entrevista solo habló de los guapo que era._

- Sí, pero siendo sincera, creo que tiene razón a hablar de su belleza. Sin duda alguna es muy guapo.- Sakuma sonrió y fingió leer unos papeles.

_- Pero dime Sakuma¿conociste a Ryoma Echizen?_

Llevaba esperando esa pregunta desde que había confesado que había estudiado en Seigaku, y ya estaba preparada para contestar.

- Sí, y la verdad no es tan maravilloso como ustedes piensan. Era un estudiante como cualquier otro. Siempre ha sido creído y arrogante.

_- Eso lo sabemosde sobra, de hecho la semana pasada estuvieron a punto de despedir a Carla por no haber conseguido la exclusiva. Pero no puedes negar que es muy guapo y sexy. Creo que si tuviera la oportunidad me fuera con èl sin chistar._

Las chicas siguieron preguntándole cosas de Ryoma y después su jefe, Ralph Granham, salió de su oficina y se acercó a ella. Sin duda alguna iba a reprenderla por armar semejante alboroto.

- Ryusaki, pase a mi oficina, le tengo noticias. Sígame.

- Sí.

Se puso de pie y siguió a su jefe a su oficina. Era más que obvio que iban a despedirla. Aquella sería la quinta vez que su jefe la reprendería.

- Usted, será la encargada de traer a "Sport & City" la exclusiva.

- ¿La exclusiva?

- Sí, irá a entrevistar a Ryoma Echizen después de su partido con Reed Schuler, el campeón de tennis en Europa. Quiero la exclusiva a más tardar en una semana en mi escritorio.

- Pero eso es... tres días después del partido.

- Un día es más que suficiente para redactar una exclusiva.

- No pienso hacerle una entrevista a Echizen Ryoma.

- ¿Ni siquiera cuando es su empleo y su reputación lo que esta en juego?

¿Empleo y reputación¿De verdad iban a despedirla si no entrevistaba a Ryoma¿Sería ese el principio de su fin otra vez por culpa de Ryoma? Tenía que enfrentarse a él, y demostrarse a sí misma que ya no sentía nada por "él"...

-----

"_Noticias Seattle. Vamonos a directamente a la ciudad de Tokio, en Japón. Estamos contigo Obata-san."_

"_Gracias Carlos. Nos encontramos enfrente de la gran compañía de seguros "Philby" en donde hace unos instantes la mayoría de las acciones de dicha compañía han entrado en la bolsa; por un momento pensamos que esto sería la quiebra rotunda de la empresa, pero al parecer la empresa fue salvada milagrosamente por el magnate hombre de negocios Fuji Syusuke, quién ahora se encuentra dentro del edificio haciendo tratos con los ejecutivos, por que ha sido él quién ha adquirido la mayor parte de las acciones a precios muy bajos. Sin duda alguna las deudas que tenía la empresa a las arcas de la nación han sido eliminadas con esta nueva compra..."_

- De nuevo ha pasado. ¿Por qué cada vez que pienso que todo va bien, es Syusuke quién hace las mejores adquisiciones anteponiéndose a mis pasos? Sin duda alguna algo anda mal. Según Roberto, la empresa se iba a declarar en quiebra en poco tiempo, cosa que ya ah pasado, pero... de pronto Syusuke adquiere la empresa y milagrosamente se repone de sus deudas. ¿Acaso mi sempai intenta arruinarme¿Pero que razones tendrá? Ya investigue en Japón y mis sospechas fueron nulas, o al menos eso lleguè a pensar por in instante. No puedo dejar que esto siga pasando por mucho màs tiempo, tengo que solucionarlo de inmediato.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó a la única persona que de verdad podía ayudarlo. Él no se atrevería a mentirle y mucho menos a negarle su ayuda siempre y cuando las razones fueran aceptables, y aquellas sin duda las eran.

--------

Aquello no podía estar sucediendo.

Sakuma se dijo que Dios, Thor, Zeus, o Buda no podían ser tan crueles como para hacerle pagar por sus pecados menores que había cometido en el pasado.

Sólo había sido un libro sin devolver a la biblioteca por aquí, una mentirijilla sobre su relación con Syusuke por allá.

¡No era para tanto!

¡Aquello era Injusto!

Era cierto que no había tenía otra opción, pero... ¿Por qué precisamente ella¿Por qué no habían insistido con Carla para aquél reportaje¿Cómo podía un historial escolar decidir quién era la adecuado y quien no?

Era mejor dejar de quejarse y aceptar de una buena vez que tenía que hacerlo.

Tenía que hacerlo. No podía dejarse vencer.

Dos días. Faltaban dos días para encontrar con Ryoma.

- ¿Por qué el señor Granham la tomó contra mí? Desde aquélla exclusiva con Alex Kent, me trata mal. No es mi culpa haberle ganado al "campeón". Maldición, los dioses no están conmigo.

Encendió su portátil y comenzó a redactar la introducción de la exclusiva, claro, en caso de que Ryoma accediera. Era difícil escribir cosas buenas de la persona que en el pasado la había hecho sufrir... pero no había más remedio:

"_Pocos tenistas han despertado tanto fascinación como Ryoma Echizen, el hijo del legendario "Samurai del tennis, Nanjirou Echizen". A sus escasos doce años logró convertirse en el número uno de todo Japón en el tennis juvenil. Y a sus trece años ganó el Open de los estados unidos, contra jugadores que se atribuían el titulo de "El número uno". Su madre, Rinko Echizen, quién fuera durante su juventud entrenadora en el club de tennis "Smith", ha dedicado su vida al cuidado de este prodigio del tennis._

_Con treinta años de edad, ha logrado vencer a "Foreman", el jugador que se había colocado en el primer lugar durante las clasificaciones del torneo anual de tennis en Virginia._

_Durante sus primeros años como tenista profesional y en algunos casos el "eslabón perdido" de la Asociación de Tennis Profesional (ATP), Ryoma Echizen superó con creces el nivel de la "leyenda", es decir, el nivel del Samurai del Tennis, su padre, Nanjirou Echizen."_

- Listo. Esta introducción es más que suficiente en caso de que el gran Ryoma Echizen, decida darme la exclusiva. Pero... ¡Maldición, no puedo creer que me hayan dado semejante cantidad de dinero para comprar la exclusiva!

Guardó el archivo con el nombre: "_Maldita sea mi suerte_", y después apagó el portátil. Tenía que dormir. Mañana tendría que levantarse muy temprano para ir al estadio con el fotógrafo para ver en que posición debían colocarse para presenciar el partido y obtener las mejores tomas.

Superar el pasado. Era todo lo que tenía que hacer y nada más. ¿Cuántas veces se había repetido aquello? No lo sabía pero... tenía que hacerlo. No importaba el costo, tenía que olvidarse de Ryoma. Él no era para ella.

- Vamos Sakuma, acéptalo. Ryoma solamente ama al tennis y a si mismo. Olvida por completo esa noche, no puedes seguir lindándote al pasado. El te abandono, te hizo sufrir, te destrozó el corazón, jugó contigo. No puedes sentir nada por él, excepto...- se decía mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Se quedó pensando un momento y después supo la respuesta.- excepto rencor. Rencor y anhelo de venganza. Tengo que...

Se sentó en el sofá de piel que tenía enfrente y tomó el teléfono. Tenía que asegurarse de lo que iba a hacer. Tenía que... hablar con Syusuke. Sólo el podía darle fuerzas para llevar a cabo su venganza. No pensaba contarle sus intenciones, pero su amor... era suficiente para continuar viviendo el presente.

Tecleo los digitos del teléfono de la oficina Syusuke y espero siete tonos.

_- Grupo Fuji. Le atiende Hayashi Nori. ¿En que puedo ayudarle?_

- Habla Ryusaki Sakuma¿podría comunicarme con el señor Fuji Syusuke?- le dijo a la secretario.

_- En estos momentos el señor Fuji se encuentra en una junta, si gusta puede dejar un recado..._

¿Dejarle un recado? En toda su vida nunca le había dejado un recado a Syusuke aunque estuviera en una junta. ¡Por Dios¿Quién era esa secretaria tan...? no lo sabía pero ya comenzaba a caerle mal.

- Sólo dígale que Ryusaki Sakuma le ha hablado. Y que en cuanto tenga tiempo me hable.

_- Lamento decirle que el señor Fuji tiene hoy la agenda llena, si gusta le puede decir que le envié un e-mail para que sea mucho más..._

No podía más... aquella secretaria la estaba tratando como a una persona ordinaria, y no lo era. Nunca antes una secretaria de Syusuke la había tratado así.

- Señorita...- le dijo Sakuma a la secretaria esperando que le dijera su apellido.

_- Hayashi._

- Señorita Hayashi. Dígale a Syusuke Fuji, que su prometida, Ryusaki Sakuma le habla. Esa junta no puede ser tan importante como para no hablar conmigo¿cierto?

_- ¿Pro... prometida? Lo siento, enseguida la comunico._

Esperó solo unos segundos y después escuchó la voz de Syusuke.

_- ¿Prometida mía, todavía sigues ahí?_- la voz burlona de Syusuke logró sacarle una sonrisa.

Sin duda alguna la voz de Syusuke le reconfortaba. Estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer y nada ni nadie se lo iba a impedir. Sólo sería una última vez...

_- Sólo una última vez_- pensó.

----------

- ¿Enserio piensas hacerlo? No puedo creer que vallas a estabilizar tu negocio. Creo que ahora los problemas disminuirán.

- Desde hace tiempo he estabilizado mi negocio, era sólo que yo no me he presentado a las oficinas, lo manejo todo por Internet.

Un Kevin sorprendido mirada a su amigo de hito en hito. No podía creer que ya tuviera oficinas y que él ni siquiera estuviera enterado. Aquello era simplemente... impresionante. Ryoma Echizen no sólo era un tenista profesional, sino también un omite datos profesional.

- ¿Y se puede saber porque diablos no me habías comentado nada? Yo pensaba usar un poco mis influencias para conseguirte unas buenas oficinas. Pero te has adelantado.- Kevin le dio una palmada a su amigo y después le lanzó una mirada burlona- veo que estar con Suzanne un tiempo te ayudo demasiado. Eso me confirma que después de todo estabas utilizando a la cabeza hueca.

- ¿Utilizando? Creo que esa palabra no es la indicada, más diría que fue un intercambio de favores. Ella obtenía fama y atención, y yo me enteraba de los negocios de su padre.- Ryoma sonreía satisfecho. Ahora ya no tenía dudas de nada. – Pero veo que hay algo que aún no has hecho, Kevin.

- ¿Qué es?

- A la cancha le falta aplanarse, y la línea central esta unos tres centímetros mucho más gruesas. Diles a los de mantenimiento que lo arreglen.

- Ya lo he hecho, pero lo harán cuando venga la reportera que he invitado.

- ¿Reportera¡Lo has vuelto a hacer Kevin! No quiero reporteros aquí. Sabes muy bien que los detesto a todos.

- Vamos Ryoma, si no quieres verla, entonces puedes marcharte. Además, en media hora llegará Schuler, y no creo que te agrade conversar con él, ambos sabemos que tiene una lengua viperina y tu, mi querido amigo, no te quedas atrás.

Ryoma decidió que eso era lo mejor y se dirigió a la salida trasera del estadio. Tal vez algún reportero andaba por la entrada principal para tomarle una foto y después inventarse alguna frase para vender miles de revistas.

-------

Llegaba tarde. Su nuevo amigo Kevin no pararía de reprenderla si no se apresuraba. Le dijo a Michael, el fotógrafo, que se apresurara. Caminó lo más rápido que le permitieron sus zapatillas negras de tacón de aguja y se detuvo un instante al ver que alguien golpeaba una maquina expendedora de sodas. Era una persona con una chaqueta que decía: "STAFF"; tal vez estuviera arreglando la maquina. La persona se alejo y ella siguió su camino.

- ¿Por qué diablos ha golpeado la...?

_- ¡Sakuma, cuidado!_

Demasiado tarde. Resbaló con un charco de agua que había formado el deshielo de la maquina expendedora. Mientras caía al suelo, su bolso salió volando y el tacón de una de sus zapatillas se rompió por la presión. Sentía el trasero frío. Maldito Staff, de seguro su golpe había hecho a perder la maquina.

- ¡Diablos¡Me he mojado la falda!

_- Te dije que tuvieras cuidado_- Michael ayudó a Sakuma a levantarse y después levantó el tacón de la zapatilla.

- Esto si que es perfecto. Me levanto tarde, hay trafico y...

No pudo terminar por que una figura de hombros anchos se le acercó con su bolso en la mano.

- Esto me ha golpeado en la cabeza. La próxima vez que piense correr con esos tacones- dijo el sujeto señalando el tacón que Michael tenía entre sus dedos.- asegúrese de que el suelo que pisa este seco. Aunque creo que un par de tennis le quedarían mejor...

¿Qué era todo aquello¿Por qué la suerte no le sonreía como debía¿Por qué las cosas siempre le salían mal¿Era acaso que cuando había comprado su boleto a Seattle le había caído una maldición?

_- Señor Schuler, me disculpo, pero mi compañera no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que hace, su ingles es un poco torpe y..._

¿Compañera¿Ingles torpe?

- Detente Michael- dijo Sakuma en un ingles perfecto.- recuerda que sólo vienes a hacer un par de tomas.- tomó el bolso que Reed Schuler tenía en sus manos y después lo miró a los ojos- Lamento que el bolso le haya dado en la cabeza, pero creo que quién debería tener más cuidado son los organizadores de este torneo. Un Staff acaba de golpear la maquina expendedora. Ahora si me disculpa, me retiro.

Caminó lo más decidida que pudo, y después de haberse alejado lo suficiente se paró con la mirada fija en la pared. Era una verdadera suerte que siempre trajera en su bolso un poco de pegamento. Como solían decir las personas: "Mujer prevenida vale por dos".

----------

Syusuke daba vueltas por su despacho, esperando el aviso de su secretaria. Cuando en intercomunicador sonó por fin, dio un respingo.

- Tranquilo, Fuji- se reprendió-. Cálmate- se inclinó sobre el escritorio y apretó el botón del intercomunicador- ¿sí?- dijo, con tanta calma como su hubiera estado allí sentado, leyendo los informes de fin de mes de los distintos negocios que manejaba.

_- Señor Fuji, el señor Kunimitsu ha llegado. ¿Lo hago pasar o le digo que espere un momento?_

- Por supuesto que hágalo pasar. Personas como él no pueden esperar. Es la tercera vez que se lo digo. Si son citas que pasen inmediatamente, si son visitas comunícamelo.

_- Entendido señor._

Cortó la comunicación y enseguida Tezuka entró a su oficina. Era muy cierto que no había cambiado mucho, a no ser por el cabello un poco oscurecido y los ojos más serios que antes. Sin duda alguna su amigo iba a ayudarlo mucho ahora que hacía "trabajos especiales" para el BND.

- Que bueno ver que ya has llegado- le sonrío Syusuke a su viejo amigo.- es un alivio ver que todavía puedes seguir viéndome.

- Las cosas del pasado no tienen por que influir en el presente. Aunque aún no estoy muy aliviado por tu reacción en aquél partido. Pero por otro lado veo que te ha ido muy bien, y eso me alegra.- la voz de Tezuka invadió la oficina.

- Vamos, toma asiento.- Syusuke se sentó y después Tezuka lo imitó.- Tezuka, te he llamado porque necesito que me hagas un favor.

- Espero que ese favor no implica cosas pasadas...

- Sin duda alguna Tezuka nunca podría olvidar aquél día. Pero no por ello se iba a limitar. Necesitaba la ayuda de su viejo amigo, y no importaba el costo.

- ...Pero antes de que sigas, me gustaría contarte algo.- le dijo Tezuka de pronto.- la verdad es que para mí ha sido un alivio que me citaras, porque así puedo darte un mensaje de Ryusaki-sensei.

¿Un mensaje de Ryusaki-sensei¿Qué quería decir Tezuka con eso¿Acaso Tezuka había visto a la entrenadora días antes de morir? Si Sumire-san le había contado a Tezuka algún dato peligroso, entonces... las cosas podrían ponerse difíciles.

- ¿Un mensaje? Espero sean cosas buenas... - sonrió de nuevo como si nunca hubiera pensado en peligro.- su muerte nos tomó por sorpresa a todos.

- El mensaje de Ryusaki-sensei para ti...- dijo Tezuka sin cambiar de tema- fue que si no hacías a Sakuma feliz, entonces ella se iba a encargar de que pagaras por ello.

- ¿Hacerme pagar por ello?

- No se exactamente como lo haría, pero eso fue lo que ella dijo exactamente un día antes de su muerte.

¿Un día antes de su muerte? Ya sabía que de cierta manera Tezuka había sido el favorito de la entrenadora, pero nunca pensó que lo amenazaría estando muerta. Tenía que ocultar la verdad a como diera lugar, no podía permitir que todo lo que había logrado se fue al traste por un simple recuerdo.

- Por cierto Syusuke, felicidades, me he enterado de tu nueva adquisición, pero... ¿no crees que jugar de esa manera en la bolsa es muy arriesgado?- le dijo Tezuka en tono serio.

- No te preocupes, lo tengo todo bajo control. Se que nunca perderé nada si se que cosa debo y no debo adquirir- respondió.

- ¿No será que lo tienes todo bajo control porque hay alguien infiltrado en la directiva?

Necesitaba a su amigo, pero sabía que aquello podía tornarse peligroso. Últimamente estaba teniendo muchos problemas con sus amigos de instituto, y de alguna manera tenía que ocuparse ellos.

- Podría ser. Pero te he llamado porque necesito tus habilidades para mi nuevo compañía...- miró a Tezuka fijamente a los ojos.

- ¿Necesitas a un actuario¿entonces porque no has llamado a tu hermano? El ha visto mi trabajo por tres años.

- Yuuta aún esta muy fresco para esto. Necesito que "tú" te ocupes de este asunto.

- Es curioso- mencionó Tezuka-... últimamente mis viejos rivales me piden favores.

---

Sakuma se probó casi toda su ropa antes de decidir qué se pondría para la "exclusiva" de mañana. Pero ni siquiera cuando empezó a vestirse estaba segura de haber elegido bien. El problema era que no tenía ropa seria, de ir a la oficina de nueve a cinco como una chica formal. Sólo tenía un traje de chaqueta que se acercaba más o menos al ideal pero... lo había comprado hacía ya tres años, y estaba fuera de moda. Quería llegar al estadio y demostrar que era una mujer liberado de los monstruos del pasado. Quería...

- ... ¡Maldición, no encuentro nada!

Volvió a revolver en su ropero y sólo encontró un vestido azul que se le ajustaba al cuerpo, y que sólo había usado en una ocasión, y el recuerdo no era muy alentador.

- ¡Wow! Este vestido es fantástico- le dijo Rebecca, quién se encontraba sentado en la cama de la habitación.- deberías ponértelo e ir a por todas para ligarte al tenista más guapo y sexy del mundo.

- Si crees que este vestido hará esto, entonces esta totalmente descartado.

- ¡Vamos, Sakuma, tienes que ir fantabulosa!, Echizen tiene que ver que eres una reportera decidida a conseguir lo que quiere, y lo que tu quieres es una...

_ Lo que yo quiero es vengarme de Ryoma Echizen, eso y nada más >_

- ... y si no te vistes rápido llegaras tarde y eso al señor Granham no le agradará. Así que mejor ponte ese monisimo vestido y a juego las zapatillas blancas que te pusiste cuando fuiste a entrevistar al señor Kent.

- Me pondré lo que tú digas, sólo si me dices que te traes con tu celular. Has estado aquí una hora y no has parado de verlo.- le dijo a su amiga.

- Es que estoy esperando un mensaje o una llamada.

- ¿Del chico que dices que te gusta¿el perfecto?

- Sí...

- Déjame decirte algo Rebecca: "Ningún hombre es perfecto. Parece que lo es, pero no es así".

- Esta bien...

_ Bien, me pondré este vestido y superare al pasado... sólo será una vez más y después podré olvidarme de él, sólo una vez más... >_

Se puso el vestido azul y siguió los consejos de Rebecca. Ese día era el último para poder vivir feliz. Tenía que aferrarse a Syusuke para tener fuerzas y enfrentarse a Ryoma Echizen, el hombre que en el pasado la hizo sufrir...

------

Ryoma no se podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- ¿Te las quieres ver con Reed Schuler?

- Bueno, me las he visto contigo y no ha sido para tanto.

Ryoma se rió por primera vez esa mañana y sacudió la cabeza. Desde luego, Kevin estaba loco. No estaba acostumbrado a que alguien le pidiera hacer de intermediario para un partido de tennis.

- Y a todo esto, Kevin¿Cómo piensas vertelas con él? O mejor dicho ¿Por qué quieres vertelas con él?

- Ahora que lo preguntas... es por Saku.

- ¿Por esa chica que apenas te ha dado un beso en la mejilla¡Por Dios Kevin¿Acaso haz perdido el buen juicio?

- Si la conocieras te aseguro que harías lo mismo.

- Si no fuera por tu terquedad, yo ya hubiera conocido a la tal Saku de la que tanto hablas.

Ryoma ya no escucho todas las maravillas que decía su amigo de aquella mujer porque el simple hecho de hablar de "la mujer ideal" lo aburría. Esperó a que su amigo terminara de hablar maravillas de ella para poder preguntar lo que tanto quería saber, claro, solo por mera curiosidad.

- Dime Kevin¿Cómo se llama esa mujer?

- Esta bien, te lo diré... se llama Sakuma...

**- ¡Echizen, es hora de que salgas, el estadio ya esta lleno, los ejecutivos han llegado, el himno va a comenzar en cinc minutos, te necesitamos en la cancha!**

- Nos vemos después del partido para que me digas el nombre de esa chica.- le dijo a su amigo y después salió del camerino.

Se dirigió a la entrada principal con acceso a la cancha y cuando ingresó no pudo evitar sonreir. El estadio estaba lleno, eso era bueno. Ayudaría a Kevin a tener un partido con Schuler, pero... ¿Cómo¿tal vez con una apuesta?

No era de su clase apostar, pero Kevin lo había ayudado en distintas ocasiones, y ya era hora de devolverle unos cuantos favores.

"_**El partido de la vigesima selección de profesionales comenzará en diez minutos, suplicamos a todos los espectadores mantengan silencio..."**_

Muy bien Echizen, gana el partido y un encuentro para tu amigo Kevin >

"_**El partido Echizen versus Schuler comenzara en breve, se le pide a todos los espectadores guarden silencio..."**_

_Swing..._

"**Echizen al servicio"**

Rebotó la pelota siete veces y después la golpeo en el centro de la raqueta. Schuler antepuso su jugada a la izquierda y rapidamente le devolvió la pelota.

Golpeó la pelota de nuevo dandole la rotación deseada. Schuler había caído en su juego.

"**15-00, ventaja Echizen"**

- Te propongo algo Schuler, si yo gano, le concedes un partido a Smith Kevin, y si pierdo, te daré la gloria absoluta ante la prensa.

------------

"**3 juegos a 2, ventaja Echizen"**

"**00-15"**

"**00-30"**

"**00-40"**

"**Punto para Schuler, iguales a 3 juegos"**

Ryoma aún consevaba su servicio, aquello era bueno, pero... si Reed Schuler ganaba el proximo juego Echizen perdería el servicio. Su juego había mejorado mucho, no podía negarlo. Cuando golpeaba la pelota con la raqueta sus ojos brillaban, sus labios al esbozar una sonrisa triunfal eran tentadores. Los cinco años que habían pasado le habían hecho bien al rostro y el cuerpo de Ryoma.

Aquella noche había explorado los secretos de Ryoma, y había conocido lo que era la lujuria, esa vez deseo estar con él toda su vida...

No puedo pensar así, tengo que aferrarme al presenta y dejar el pasado en el pasado. No puedo estar con Syusuke si Ryoma sigue afectándome de sobremanera. Debo darle una cucharada de su propia medicina. Sólo será una vez más, y después podré deshacerme de todo lo que me recuerde a Ryoma

"**5 juegos a 3, ventaja Echizen"**

---- - - - - - - -

- Tendrás que buscar otra manera de jugar un partido contra Schuler.

Ryoma tenía la cabeza gacha por el cansancio y después levantó el rostro mirando a su amigo.

- El es un completo idiota, o mejor dicho un hombre sin palabra.- lo calmó Kevin.- Pero por lo menos deberías saber que lo has dado todo en la cancha con tal de ganar.

- Y lo hice- sonrió Ryoma- cuando le propuse la apuesta aceptó, y después de perder dijo que no jugaría contra nadie al menos que fuera un partido oficial.

- ¿Pero que le dijiste para que después de haber perdido te lanzara la pelota a la cara?

- Mada mada dane.

- ¿Le has dicho eso? Definitivamente lo tienes remedio.

Ryoma se puso de pie y recogió sus cosas.

- Será mejor que me valla, tengo asuntos que atender. ¿vienes por una copa después de mi junta?

- Eh... no puedo, he quedado con alguien.

- ¿Con la reportera esa?- Ryoma hizo una mueca de desagrado a su amigo.- creo que lo mejor será que te des por vencido, esa chica no parece muy interesada.

- Creo que después de haberle dado un asiento VIP para el partido, ella tiene mucho que agradecerme, y eso puedo ayudarme¿no crees?

- Tú sabes lo que haces.

- ¿Te acompaño a la puerta trasera?

- Olvídalo, saldré por la principal.

- Como quieras.

- - - - - - -

"_¿Qué piensa acerca del partido¿Lo ha tomado por sorpresa la reacción de Schuler al perder¿Qué piensa hacer ahora que le ha ganado al campeón de tennis europeo¿Tiene planes para viajar¿Algún torneo en mente?"_

"_Sin comentarios"_

"_Señor Echizen¿es cierto que ahora ha establecido oficinas para sus negocios¿Cree que eso afectara a su juego?"_

"_Sin comentarios"_

Ryoma seguía siendo el mismo arrogante de siempre, sabía que por dentro estaba feliz por ser el centro de atención, pero por fuera aparentaba todo lo contrario". De alguna manera lograba enfadarla; cualquier jugador de tennis hubiera dado siguiera una _no _o un _si_ como respuesta, pero él colo decia: _Sin comentarios._ ¿Cómo iba a pedirle una entrevista cuando todos aquellos principiantes estaban impidiéndole el paso?

Fue justo cuando una mujer muy atractiva, rubia, alta, y despampanante le pidió una entrevista a Ryoma, vio su oportunidad para hablarle.

_ Muy bien Ryusaki, esa es tu oportunidad no la desperdicies >_

_- Señor Ryoma, vengo de la revista "Deportes Seattle" y me sentiría muy honrada y en deuda si usted nos concediera una entrevista relámpago. ¿Qué dice?_

- No daré entrevistas a ninguna publicación y a nadie.

_ Muy bien, ahora o nunca, toma valor Sakuma >_

Se puso derecha y preparó su mirada de superioridad. Valor. Sólo eso y nada más.

- ¿Ni siquiera a mí, querido Ryoma?- Sakuma miró a Ryoma con cierto aire de arrogancia y superioridad, y rogó al cielo por que su voz no hubiera sido un ronroneo.

- ¿La conozco?

¿Qué si la conocía¡Claro que la conocía! Se acercó a Ryoma y le sonrió.

- Oh, vamos, fuimos compañeros de instituto. Soy Ryusaki Sakuma...

Por un momento vio que Ryoma abría los ojos como platos, para que en cuestión de segundos sonriera complacido.

_- Muy bien, el primer paso esta hecho, ahora sólo falta que acepte. Y después... después... No se que haré._

_--------------_

_- Soy __Ryusaki Sakuma, y vengo de parte de "Sport & City", de publicaciones Granham._- Sakuma lo miró a los ojos y después coloco su mano en su cintura.

Ryoma siguió con la mirada automáticamente el ligero movimiento de su mano, y sus ojos brillaron al imaginar su propia mano acariciando aquella dulce curva de su cintura. Sakuma tenía unas caderas preciosas, redondeadas y femeninas. Ryoma tragó saliva, intentando que no se le llenara la boca de agua al pensar en la única noche que había pasado con ella.

- ¿Ryusaki¿La nieta de Ryusaki Sumire?

_- Así es. ¿Te agradaría que te invite un café? O si lo prefieres una copa. Creo que podrías hacer un poco de tiempo para hablar conmigo¿cierto?_

¿Hablar con ella? Era cierto que su presencia lo había tomado por sorpresa, pero no recordaba haberle dicho que sí.

A pesar de todo, tenía que reconocer que Sakuma se había convertido en toda una mujer. La miró de pies a cabeza de nuevo y vio que ella tenía unos tobillos finos y elegantes, unas pantorrillas esbeltas y bien torneadas, cuya belleza enaltecían los tacones blancos que llevaba. Su estrecho vestido tenía una abertura un poco debajo de los muslos, lo cuál dejaba pocas cosas que desear. ¿Qué pensaba Sakuma al ponerse un vestido corto con abertura?

- Desde luego que puedo hacer espacio en mi agenda, llámame como a las cuatro con veinte minutos- dijo y le dio una de sus tarjetas de presentación que traía en la billetera.

Ella era extremadamente bella, y no quería defraudarla. Por alguna razón en cuanto la vio, sintió deseos de besarla. Pero por ahora tendría que irse con cuidado. Sakuma era la pareja de Fuji Syusuke, el hombre que quería arruinarlo.

- - - - - - - -

Kevin observó como Ryoma platicaba con "SU" chica. ¿Acaso ya se conocían¿Cómo era aquello posible? Ryoma no era el tipo de hombre que conocía a una mujer tan "atractiva" como Sakuma y lo dejaba pasar. Aquello tenía algo escondido.

Cuando Sakuma se había presentado, algo en él le había dicho que ya la conocía, pero al no poder recordar de donde lo hizo a un lado. ¿Era que acaso ella ya sabía que era amigo de Ryoma?

La respuesta le vino a la mente como un balde de agua fría.

- Sakuma Ryusaki... la mujer de hace cinco años. ¡Oh Dios, Ryoma va a matarme!

Se alejó de ellos y después le mandó un SMS a Sakuma para cancelarle. Si Ryoma le daba una cita a Sakuma, entonces el ya nada tenía que ver ahí, era mejor que se arreglaran de una vez por todas.

_- Lo siento Ryoma, pero esta vez no pienso competir por la chica, al menos en esta ocasión_.

- --- - - - - - - -

- Este es el gráfico que detalla nuestro crecimiento fiscal en los últimos tres años durante nuestro contrato con su competidor.

Ryoma estaba sentado en la atestada sala de conferencias de "Echizen & Cia." Con la gran vista de la ciudad a la que en ese momento nadie prestaba atención, ya que todos intentaban concentrarse en lo que decía el representante de ventas de la compañía. Si las cumbres y valles del gráfico no le recordaran las cumbres y valles de una persona, posiblemente se sentiría más cómodo. Por desgracia, la distracción que había notado hace unos horas, incluso de que "una tal" Ryusaki Sakuma hubiera pedido hablar con él, se había duplicado ese día. Se pellizco el puente de la nariz y miró su grafico de costosa producción que mostraba las proyecciones realizadas para los próximos dos años si su compañía decidía firma el contrato con la otra empresa.

Cuando por fin el representante de ventas dejó el puntero y concluyó su discurso, diez pares de ojos se volvieron al unísono hacía él. Parpadeó, olvidado por completo dónde se encontraba.

Carraspeó con discreción, luego sonrió con arrogancia.

- Si me disculpan un minuto...

Apartó la silla y salió de la sala, cerrando la puesta ante personas boquiabiertas que seguían su progreso. Sacó el teléfono móvil y se dirigió al rincón más apartado de la zona de espera. Marcó un numero, pidió que le pusieran con alguien y esperó

_- ¿Ryoma?_

- Dime¿lo has confirmado?

_- No del todo, pero deberías andarte con cuidado. El que hallas puesto tus oficinas lo dejó perplejo._

- Es lo que esperaba. Pero dime... ¿esta involucrado con _Movil System_?

_- No._

- Bien, gracias.

_- No bajes la guardia._

- Sí.

Ryoma colgó y después esbozo una sonrisa triunfal. Se dirigió a la sala de conferencias, listo para enfrentarse a los negocios.

- - - - - - - -

Sakuma se encontraba recostada en la cama de su habitación con el auricular en una mano y en la otra un zumo de naranja. Si no contaba mal, esa era la séptima vez que Ann le contaba aquello.

- ­_Cuando vi el anillo pensé que era una broma, y después se puso de rodillas y me pregunto si quería ser su esposa. ¡Ah! Obviamente le dije que sí, lo abrasé y después el me dijo que había sido un tonto por desconfiar de mí, pero que al final... ¡TE JURO QUE YO NO ME LO PODIA CREER¡Estoy tan enamorada de Momoshiro que siento que el corazón se me va a salir!_

No le dijo nada a Ann puesto que en Japón eran las dos de la madrugada y ella estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por hablar con ella.

En cierta forma tenía envidia a su amiga; Ann iba a casarse con el hombre que amaba, mientras ella ya no sabía que era lo que sentía, pero lo cierto era que Ryoma tenía la culpa, si no siguiera teniendo esa aire de arrogancia que tanto le gustaba no se hubiera vuelto a confundir.

- Créeme que estoy muy feliz por ti. Por que a pesar de todo Momo te ama, y tu a él. Y no hay mejor situación que la tuya. Pero dime... ¿Cómo ha reaccionado Kamio?

_- Al principio se mostró un poco enojado por la idea, pero después lo aceptó. Pero la verdad era que no era de eso de lo que quería hablarte, sino de Tomoka._

- ¿De Tomoka? Lo cierto es que no he sabido mucho de ella.

_- Y no lo sabrás si no vuelves rápidamente a Japón._

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

_- Bueno, es que tu onne-chan+ esta saliendo con ella._

- ¿Yuuta con Tomoka? Ya me lo esperaba, después de aquél incidente era lógico.

_- ¿Qué incidente?_

- Nada con importancia. ¿Has visto a Syusuke?

_- Sólo cuando fui al club de tennis. Pero creo que ayer se fue a Londres._

- Si...

_- Por cierto Sakuma, creo que Ryoma jugó un partido hoy contra el campeón de Europa¿Cuál fue el resultado?_

- Seis juegos a cuatro.

Le contó a su amiga lo sucedido en el partido y después colgó. Por alguna razón no tenía ganas de hablar de Ryoma. Salió a dar un paseo y en su recorrido entró a una reconocida tienda de ropa. Esa noche quería lucir espectacular, no por Ryoma, claro, sino por ella.

- - - - - -- - - -

¿Qué tipo de cita para hablar era aquella? Ya eran las ocho con veinte y Sakuma no aparecía. ¿Acaso Sakuma pensaba dejarlo plantado? Uno de los meseros se le acercó y le preguntó si ya deseaba ordenar.

- Una copa de brandy.- le dijo al chico.

¿Qué pensaba esa chica¿Qué Ryoma Echizen la iba a esperar?

_ Ryoma Echizen no espera a nadie >_

- - -- - - -

Sakuma entró al restaurante que había elegido para la entrevista y se dirigió a la mesa en donde estaba Ryoma con paso decidido. A pesar de que estaba echa un manojo de nervios convirtió su voz en un susurro arrogante.

- Lamento la espera, pero tuve que atender una llamada telefónica- le dijo a Ryoma.- Espero que tuvieras mucho tiempo esperando.

Se sentó en la silla que le ofrecía el mesero y una vez sentada ordenó un daiquiri de fresa.

- - -- - - - --- -

Sentía una curiosidad absoluta por Sakuma, pero sabía que involucrarse con ella era peligroso puesto que era la pareja de Syusuke.

Ella llevaba un vestido ceñido y entallado de color verde agua que se ajustaba a las curvas de su voluptuoso cuerpo desde el escote del corpiño hasta el bajo de la vaporosa falda que llegaba a media pantorrilla. El unido adorno aparte su bellísima piel eran unas pendientes en forma de lágrima, de cristal y topacio. Y si no se equivocaba olía a violetas.

Tenía que reconocer que era muy bella, mucho más que hacía ya cinco años. Deseaba hacerla suya de nuevo, pero ella salía son su sempai, y a pesar de todo respetaba el territorio ajeno. Aunque... algún que otro cumplido no estaba de más.

- Hoy estás especialmente bellísima.- murmuró.

Sakuma lo miró por debajo de las pestañas y estuvo a punto de decirle que el también estaba guapísimo, pero se detuvo cuando recordó la noche en que el la había usado. Sabía que su error había sido seguir el juego, y ahora no podía hacerlo.

- Gracias, me gustaría decir lo mismo de ti pero me temo que la forma despreocupada de tu camisa me recuerda a alguien.- sonrió ella.- Pero dime Ryoma¿no te sorprendió la reacción de Schuler al final de partido?

Aquello le cayó a Ryoma como un balde de agua fría. Sakuma sólo fue a la cena para conseguir su entrevista. ¿En que momento se había distraído con ella? Por un momento pensó en decirle que no iba decir nada al respecto, pero no pudo evitar sentir una punzada de culpabilidad.

- La verdad era que sabía que haría algo como eso. Los perdedores como él suelen hacerlo.- dijo Ryoma con un aire de arrogancia inigualable- creo que estaba enfandado por haberle dicho que aún le faltaba mucho.

- Veo que no has cambiado nada Ryoma. Desde el instituto decías eso. Creo que tu arrogancia era lo que en realidad llamaba la atención. Algo muy raro en Seigaku, dado que todos los estudiantes se quedaban perplejos cuando Tezuka les hablaba.- dijo Sakuma sonriendo.- pero tú sólo respondías con monosílabos.

- Es cierto que Tezuka inspira respeto, pero jamás miedo. Dime Sakuma¿Cómo es que ahora trabajas en Seattle?

- Por un intercambio cultural entre editoriales. Breck Panagos esta en la revista de Golf mensual, y yo en "Sport & City".

- ¿Revista de Golf?- dijo Ryoma en tono burlón.- espero no trabajaras para una revista de golf.

- Si, lo hice. Puede parecerte que el golf es un deporte aburrido, pero muy pocos tienen privilegio real de jugarlo. El tennis es un deporte universal como cualquier otro. Se transmite en televisión abierta y los estadios están repletos. ¿pero cuantas personas del mundo de los negocios real juega tennis en su tiempo libre?

Aquella mujer parecía una gatita, pero se defendía con la astucia y elegancia de una duquesa. Su curiosidad volvió a aflorar. No importaba si Sakuma estaba con Syusuke siempre y cuando ella también estuviera dispuesta a divertirse un rato.

- - - - - -

Notas inesperadas de la autora: Bueno, hemos llegado al final de este capitulo, y les pido la mejor de las paciencias por que ahora mismo estoy en clases y me es un poco difícil actualizar, pero la próxima semana subiré dos capítulos:

Capitulo 5: "La reina del Golf".

Capitulo 6: "Deja vu".

Definitivamente no se lo pueden perder.

En fin, para notas o aclaraciones dejen sus reviews.

Otro cosa antes de irme. En ocasiones en Japón Onne-chan se le dice a los cuñados cuando se les tiene un cariño muy especial, y en esta caso Sakuma le tiene mucho aprecio a Yuuta y Ann lo sabe.

En fin, los dejo y espero les haya gustado el capitulo aunque creo que no me ha quedado también como los otros, jeje, ah y por cierto. Saludos a mi hermana favorita Elena, que aunque no kiera aceptarlo, para mi es el orgullo de la familia. Te kiero one-chan.

Nota: Los personajes aqui mencionados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y fueron usados pbajo los estatutos de la libertad de prensa y expresiòn. La estructura de la historia pertenece a Ana Cristina Garcìa T.

Xiao.


	7. Capitulo 5:La Reina del Golf

Capitulo 5: "La reina del golf".

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu departamento?

-No, gracias- contestó Sakuno buscando un taxi frenéticamente para dar por concluida aquella cita tan... desesperante y falsa.

¡Viernes por la noche en Seattle y ni un solo taxi!

-Para mi no es ninguna molestia llevarte.- le dijo Ryoma con seriedad.- además no creo que los taxis pasen muy seguido por esta zona de la ciudad.

¿Dónde demonios se habían metido todos los taxis de aquella ciudad?

-Si lo que quieres es huir, no hay problema- la retó Ryoma.

-¿Huir yo? Debes estar bromeando, Ryoma. Es solo que subirme al auto de un hombre como tu no me agradaría demasiado. No quiero problemas con la chica que pueda estar esperándote en casa.

-¿Chica esperándome en casa? Creo que te has equivocado de frase.

¿Qué diablos era todo aquello?

Minutos después Ryoma se había rendido y la había dejado afuera del restaurante. Al instante encontró un taxi y subió lo más rápido que pudo. Maldición, por un momento había creído que podía controlar la situación, pero sin darse cuenta... había acabado entre los brazos de Ryoma Echizen, claro, en su imaginación, pero era lo mismo. Tenía que reprimir el deseo.

Aquella cita había sido un error. Por jugar a la mujer valiente, había traicionado a Syusuke, el hombre que formaba parte de su vida, y tal vez nunca se lo perdonaría, pero no por eso iba a contárselo.

El taxi le iba a salir caro, pero no había remedio, lo que menos le importaba en ese momento era su monedero.

Ryoma era un hombre demasiado... atractivo, demasiado poderoso, demasiado inteligente, demasiado... para ella.

Si no era capaz de controlarse, sabía que acabaría entre sus brazos al amanecer, y más tarde o más temprano, ella saldría con el corazón herido.

-Es aquí enfrente.- le dijo al taxista.

Le pagó al chofer y enseguida ingresó al gran edifico departamental. Necesitaba un baño de sales, y tal vez un poco de golf, pero para el deporte tendría que esperar hasta mañana. Por lo mientras, daba esa noche por terminada...

--------

Cuando el lujoso auto italiano paró frente al edificio, los ejecutivos que esperaban en el vestíbulo se quedaron en silencio. El nuevo propietario de la empresa Sistemas Devlin, el multimillonario Fuji Syusuke, había llegado. Su reputación de hombre sin piedad lo precedía y la tensión podía mascarse en el ambiente. Todo el mundo esperaba un montón de despidos para antes de fin de mes.

Bajó del auto y observó lo alto del edificio. Quedaba muy poco tiempo ahora que Sadaharu y Tezuka tenían sospechas acerca de sus negocios. Nunca había jugado sucio, o... tal vez solo con una persona o dos, pero nada grave.

Entró al gran edificio y saludó a los miembros del consejo de administración.

_-Es un honor tenerlo aquí señor Fuji. No lo esperábamos tan pronto._

Aceptó los halagos con cara seria y después tomó el elevador principal para dirigirse a la que sería su nueva oficina. Si quería hacer de esa empresa algo totalmente nuevo y beneficioso, tendría que despedir a todo el personal innecesario y comenzar a contratar profesionales. Lo cuál le tomaría mucho tiempo, y lo que menos tenía era eso: Tiempo.

Su estancia en Londres sólo sería momentánea, después tendría que volver rápidamente a Japón para ver como iban las cosas por allá. Sabía muy bien que Sumire-san había sabido la verdad desde un principio, y era por eso que no dejaba de preguntarse porque nunca se lo habría dicho, o... ¿Por qué nunca menciono aquél partido? Si las cosas seguían así, terminaría victima de la presión y sin darse cuenta confesaría todo. Una parte de él amaba a Sakuno, pero la otra no podía evitar pensar en lo que había hecho a los largo de cinco años. Ryoma no había echo de paño de lagrimas cuando Sakuno más lo había necesitado, y en cambio el incluso la hizo de confidente.

A estas alturas de su vida, debería pensar en la estabilidad que un hogar podría proporcionarle, el único problema era como hacerlo.

Hizo a un lado todos sus pensamientos dispuesto a comenzar con aquella ola de despidos que todos esperaban...

------

-¿Pasó algo ayer en la noche? Hoy te veo muy feliz.- le dijo Kevin a su amigo, sabiendo ya la respuesta.- ¿Acaso una linda chica pasó la noche contigo?

-Para nada.- le dijo Ryoma, quién se encontraba haciendo sus estiramientos acostumbrados.- pero el próximo miércoles tengo un partido.

-¿El miércoles?- preguntó Kevin claramente confundido.- Al menos que yo me este volviendo loco, creo que tu próximo partido es en dos semanas, y es de fútbol¿acaso has olvidado que lo harás para aquella asociación de beneficencia?

-No lo he olvidado, es sólo que tengo un partido el miércoles, y punto.- Ryoma se puso de pie y comenzó a estirar los brazos.- ¿Ha venido Suzanne hoy al club?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por que en el estacionamiento vi tu auto con una frase.

-¿Una frase¿quizá publicidad?

-Algo así, decía... algo de una película V de venganza o algo así, pero tenía el nombre de Suzanne en color gris...

-Ah, de seguro lo hizo por que... **¿¡Que¿rayó mi auto? Maldita mujer, creo que voy a matarla, no tiene mucho que compre el jaguar. ¡Y pensar que en realidad vino a eso!**

-Ah, y ve pensando en comprar un nuevo parabrisas...

**-¿También me echo a perder el parabrisas?**

-No, eso lo hice yo.

Kevin miró a su amigo y después se abalanzó sobre él. Aquello no podía ir peor. Suzanne había ido a molestarlo durante su entrenamiento, después de correrla ella rayó su auto, y para terminar la mañana, su amigo Ryoma le había echado a perder el parabrisas.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso con mi parabrisas?- le preguntó con curiosidad.

-Porque ya le faltaba poco para salir volando, así que me dije ¿Por qué no terminarlo de romper? Y bueno, lo demás es historia- dijo Ryoma sacando su raqueta de su bolsa de deporte.

-Bueno, creo que no habrá mucho problema, es una suerte que el seguro valla a cubrirlo.- dijo Kevin mientras empuñaba de manera correcta la raqueta que tenía en la mano. Se encaminó al otro lado de la cancha y después pregunto:- ¿Estás listo, Ryoma?

-Yo siempre estoy listo.

"_Kevin al servicio"_

-Bien- Kevin botó la bola cinco veces y después le dio rotación a la pelota pegándole por debajo dejando así que adquiriera velocidad.

"_15-00"_

-Dime Kevin¿Cómo te fue con la reportera esa?- preguntó Ryoma y después golpeó la pelota que Kevin le lanzó.

-No salí con ella porque tenía otro asunto que atender.

-¿Enserio? Yo pensé que esa mujer era todo lo que buscabas.

-He decidido que ya no lo es. Ahora solo quiero que seamos amigos.

-¿Te has dado por vencido, Kevin?

-No, para nada- Kevin golpeó la pelota con fuerza haciendo que adquiriera peso en el aire.- es solo que ya no me gusta tanto. Por cierto Ryoma, hoy esta nevando, y quiero acabar este partido lo antes posible.

-Como quieras.- dijo Ryoma golpeando la pelota con demasiada fuerza y velocidad.

"_15 iguales"_

---

Durante la madrugada había nevado. El algún momento entre la hora en que Sakuno se había acostado y la hora en que se levantó, el mundo se había tornado blanco y silencioso. Desde su punto aventajado junto a la ventana, se dedico a contemplar el paisaje nevado con menor placer que el de costumbre. Se sentía inquieta, y conocía el motivo: Ryoma. Si tan sólo el no hubiera intentado seducirla anoche, nada de su confusión hubiera vuelto a aparecer, pero como le había dicho Syusuke una vez: _"El hubiera no existe, Sakuno, mejor trata de remediar el futuro"_.

Algo andaba mal pero no sabía que era. Tal vez el echo no de ir a la oficina en sábado era uno de los motivos, pero después de todo tenía permiso para ello. No podía dejarse llevar por las emociones del pasado, tenía que ser fuerte, después de todo un hombre que estaba dispuesto a dar la vida por ella, la esperaba en cualquier parte del mundo. Ryoma no le llegaba a los talones a Syusuke, o al menos... esperaba poder creerlo.

- Sakuno Ryusaki, estás en un dilema.

------

Suzanne Blackburn se miró otra vez al espejo y decidió que estaba más que lista para ir a la conquista de su hombre. Sabía que rayar el auto de Kevin no era la mejor de las maneras, pero por lo menos el sabría que iba enserio. Ahora que Ryoma ya no era obstáculo, podría liarse con Kevin, y después... quizá las cosas podrían ponerse serias. Era una lastima que él no la creyera...

--Flash Back--

Esa misma mañana había entrada a la cancha de entrenamiento J con la mejor de las intenciones: conquistar a Kevin Smith. Y para ello se había puesto ropas muy atractivas a pesar del frío que estaba haciendo. Al situarse frente a "su" hombre, él solo le había dicho:

_-Ryoma no está, haz el favor de irte, estoy ocupado._

_-Pero... creo que puedes dejar ese asunto un momento¿no es así?- le dijo ella en un ronroneo.- vamos Kevin, enséñame a jugar tennis. Ese deporte que tanto..._

_-Haz el favor de irte, estoy ocupado, yo si tengo trabajo._

Kevin se había ido al banquillo y de inmediato comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

_-No puedes dejarme así, Kevin. Me he dado cuenta de que realmente me gustas tú._

_-Como quieras, pero cuando salgas haz el favor de..._

Kevin no había podido terminar de hablar porque Suzanne se abalanzó sobre él y enseguida comenzó a besarlo, causando así que ambos cayeran al suelo.

--Fin del Flash Back--

De alguna manera vas a ser mió Kevin, no importa cuanto espere, pero no estoy fuera de la jugada. Tal vez puedas ayudarme a vengarme de Ryoma, pero también a pasar el rato.

Suzanne sonrió divertida y después comenzó a cambiarse. Esa tarde quería salir a pasear con sus amigas¿y que mejor manera de hacerlo que hiendo a conocer a Alex Kent, el campeón de golf? Aquella sería una tarde muy divertida, lo sabía porque su primo Albert había estado insistiendo en ir al afamado club de golf "Country Seattle". Pero a pesar de querer divertirse, también estaba buscando la manera de conseguir empleo, ya que posiblemente su padre quedara en la ruina, y todo porque un maldito japonés había cancelado los contratos que tenía con la constructora.

------

-¿Estás seguro de que no sabes nada, Momoshiro?

La fría voz de Sadaharu lo recorrió por tercera vez en esos cinco minutos. Era cierto que sabía un poco, pero no todo lo que su sempai quería saber. Además de que ese asunto no le incumbía para nada a él.

-No se nada, además, si quieres saberlo, puedes preguntárselo a Syusuke, estoy seguro de que el estará encantado de responder a tus preguntas. El hecho de que yo haya salido con él en un par de ocasiones no significa que sepa mucho de sus negocios.

-Se que sabes algo Momo, pero también se que nunca traicionarías a Ryoma.

-¿Ryoma¿Qué tiene que ver Ryoma en todo esto¿es que acaso estando en Seattle sigue dando problemas? Yo ya he hablado con él la semana pasada y estoy seguro de haberle dicho todo lo que se.

------

Syusuke se encontraba explicando ante quince personas su plan de trabajo para el siguiente año, pero al parecer nadie se mostraba de acuerdo. Estaba seguro de que por cada tres empleados despedidos podía darse el lujo de contratar un profesional ue abarcaría el trabajo de cinco. Y aquello era tremendamente beneficioso.

_-Señor Fuji, se que hay personal innecesario, pero si hacemos eso estaremos terminando el contrato con Movil System, y si el contrato se rompe estaremos en serios problemas._

-¿Movil System¿es que acaso mencione a Movil System en mis planes? Esta claro que esa empresa quebrara a mediados del año que viene, y entonces será en ese momento cuando mi empresa se verá en la necesidad de pagar las deudas por un mutuo acuerdo, cosa que haría de todo esto un caos. He hablado con los abogados y están analizando la manera más eficaz de terminar con ello.

No mentía respecto al asunto de Movil System. En cuanto se había enterado de que Ryoma quería adquirirla rápidamente pensó en hacer lo mismo, pero no podía, sabía que esa compañía iba a tener serios problemas financieros el año que venía, porque su compañía de seguros no era fiable y también por que el actual director tenía una manía por afiliarse a todas las empresas que se lo pedían. Al final el reparto de capital sería casi mínimo y no serviría de nada, después de ello vendría la venta de sus acciones en la bolsa para después ser rematada ante miles de usuarios. Por un momento llegó a pensar que era un farol para confirmar si en realidad tenía asuntos personales con Ryoma, pero lo que esos dos no sabían, era que tenía trabajando para él, al mejor agente, y contra eso ni Ryoma ni nadie podían luchar.

-En punto de las siete de la noche les enviare la información del personal que será liquidado. No hay que peder más tiempo. Shelton- dijo dirigiéndose a un señor barbudo que estaba sentado a su lado izquierdo.- consígase una nueva secretaria, la que tiene ni siquiera es capaz de leer un informe de campo.- añadió y después Shelton de puso de pie, causando así el sobresalto en todos los miembros del consejo.- es una orden.

-¿Una orden¿de verdad cree que mi secretaria es incapaz de leer un informe? Para su mayor información la señorita Mollinari tiene una licenciatura en administración de empresas, en todo caso debería pensar en ascenderla.- el señor Shelton miraba a Syusuke con enojo, y en cuanto este último lo miró desafiante, decidió serenarse.- lo siento.

-No lo sienta, es bueno que de su opinión, pero lamento decirle que no pienso tolerar que el tercer lado de un triangulo labore para mi empresa.

Al ver la expresión del señor Shelton, Syusuke supo que había entendido el mensaje: _"No pienso tolerar que su amante trabaje para mi empresa"_.

-Muy bien, doy esta reunión por terminada. Y que quedé claro que de ahora en adelante me encargare de que esta empresa resurja de nuevo.

----

Los finos tacones de Ryusaki Sakuno resonaban en el pasillo de mármol que conducía a las oficinas de redacción de "Sport & City". Era lunes por la mañana y tenía muchas ganas de trabajar, después de todo el fin de semana había cumplido las expectativas en el campo de golf, y después había trabajado en la exclusiva del "Príncipe del tennis". La verdad era que todo había ido bien, o al menos eso había pensado, porque en cuanto entró al conjunto de oficinas, todo el personal la quedó viendo, como si estuviera huyendo de la policía o algo parecido. Sin duda alguna aquél iba a ser un día muy pesado.

Rebecca se acercó a ella y no perdió tiempo en preguntar lo que de verdad le interesaba:

-¿Has conseguido una... entrevista?- preguntó con temor para después añadir.- el señor Granham te esta esperando, y la verdad es que llegas con quince minutos de retraso.

-Hasta en las mejores editoriales pasa.- dijo bromeando y después se dirigió con todo y bolso en la mano a la oficina de su jefe. Se anunció con la secretaria y enseguida entró.

_-¿Trae la exclusiva consigo?_- preguntó sin siquiera levantar la vista.

-Sí.- dijo y después buscó en su bolso el CD en el que había guardado la información.- aquí tiene- dijo entregándole el disco.

-Veo que lo conseguido de verdad, es un honor que trabaje para nosotros, Sakuno, bienvenida sea.

¿Bienvenida sea?

-No entiendo lo que quiere decir.- dijo Sakuno- pero sus palabras me halagan.- pero quiero mencionarle algo, señor, espero pueda acceder a mi petición.

-¿De que se trata?

-El miércoles tengo un partido de golf con el señor Echizen, y necesito ese día libre.

-Esta bien, pero cualquier dato que él le de, notifíquelo de inmediato para la próxima edición.

-Sí.- dijo y después se retiró.

Lo cierto era que no había entendido para nada las palabras del señor Granham, pero ahora no tenía tiempo para eso. Lo mejor era ponerse a trabajar para no distraerse con tonterías. La noche del viernes casi se muere por culpa de su inseguridad, pero ya era tiempo que volverse fuerte, y no solo para jugar, sino también para poder afrontar la realidad. Su vida dio una vuelta de 360 grados cuanto Syusuke entró en ella, y no quería que diera otra por no tener el suficiente coraje.

------

Kevin Smith se encontraba recostado en el elegante asiento de piel de su Jaguar a la espera del empleado de la compañía se seguros. Lo más correcto hubiera sido esperar fuera del auto, pero con el clima que hacía, prefería el calido y templado aire acondicionado de su automóvil.

El sábado muchas cosas habían pasado; la primera de ellas había sido el beso de Suzanne, y la segunda saber que la compañía de seguros tenía que analizar los daños para ver si los iban a cubrir o no. Respecto a la segunda no tenía mucho problema, pero la primera era algo desconcertante, puesto que esa mujer era la ex de su mejor amigo; sabía que a Ryoma Suzanne no le interesaba, y la verdad es que el permiso de Ryoma nunca le había interesado, pero... aquél beso había sido muy ardiente, y de no ser porque pudo controlarse sabiendo que aquella mujer era una arpía trepadora, solo Dios sabía donde hubieran acabado, pero el punto era la intención que tenía Suzanne para querer acercarse a él. En cuanto vio como un hombre alto, de cabello azabache y vestido de traje se acercaba a su auto, supo que era momento para hacer a un lado todo pensamiento que ocupara su mente. Salió del auto y saludó al tipo.

-Buenos días, soy Kevin Smith- se presentó dándole la mano.

-Buenos días, señor Smith. Soy Christopher Geddes, del departamento de inspección.

Después de un breve intercambio de preguntas y respuestas, el señor Geddes comenzó a evaluar los daños.

-Esto parece un asunto personal. ¿Conoce usted una mujer a la que no le agrade, o tal vez una que desee hacerle daño?- preguntó Christopher.

-Algunas- contestó con una sonrisa en el rostro. La verdad era que muchas mujeres lo odiaban por haber estado con dos o tres a la vez, pero la culpable sólo lo había besado una vez, y eso en contra de su voluntad, o al menos eso quería creer.- ¿Lo cubrirá el seguro?

El señor Geddes levantó la vista y después de al parecer hacer unos cálculos mentales, respondió.

-Así es, pero me gustaría que me diera más detalles sobre el altercado.

Kevin le explicó lo sucedido en el club, claro menos lo del beso, y después observó como señor Geddes sacaba una libreta de bolsillo de su saco y comenzaba a tomar notas.

-Pase por nuestras oficinas mañana a las cuatro en punto. Tiene que firmar unas pólizas.

Kevin estuvo quince minutos más hablando con el empleado de la compañía de seguros, y se fue, tomando como rumbo y destino su departamento. Quería dormir un rato y refugiarse frente a la chimenea artificial, pero sus planes se vieron truncados con una simple llamada telefónica.

--------

--Inicio de Flash Back—

_-No puedes decirlo enserio, Ryoma. Es decir, es Syusuke, nuestro amigo y sempai en el club de tennis de instituto, el nunca trataría de arruinarte.- Momoshiro se encontraba moviendo las manos desesperadamente mientras su amigo pedía a la mesera otra ración de ramen._

_-Es la segunda vez que pasa esto, y siempre es Syusuke quién esta en medio. Es muy difícil que ni siquiera llegue a pensarlo. Debes aceptar que es muy raro que mis negocios se arruinen y sea Syusuke quién haga los buenos tratos.- Ryoma miraba a su amigo con el semblante serio, pues sabía que aquél asunto era muy delicado.- esto esta un poco raro._

_-¡Pero es Syusuke! Creo que eres tu quién se lo esta tomando muy personal, debe ser cosa de tu conciencia. Además, no creo que él quiera arruinarte o algo por el estilo; es más, hace unas semanas le echó a perder a Sadaharu un buen negocio, y no se lo tomó personal, y eso si contar que en numerosas ocasiones el grupo Fuji ha cancelado numerosos contratos con la compañía de mi padre, y no por eso lo tomo personal, simplemente así es el mundo de los negocios, y quieras o no, tendrás que aceptar que Syusuke no la trae en tu contra._

_Ryoma miró a su amigo un momento y supo que tal vez el tuviera la razón, pero eso no le quitaba la duda del todo._

_-Como dicen por ahí, Momoshiro: Piensa mal y acertaras._

--Fin del Flash Back--

Ryoma Echizen entró a su departamento y en cuanto cerró la puerta tras él, tomó el teléfono e hizo un par de llamadas, una a España, y la otra a Alemania. Nada. Él no estaba en ninguno de aquellos países. Aún con su red de información sólo había conseguida un "Inaccesible" como respuesta, y aquello estaba comenzando a fastidiarlo. Entró a la cocina y miró en el refrigerador.

-"Carne y huevos" que comida tan saludable- se dijo en tono burlón.

Aquello si que era intolerable. Tendría que hablar con su asistenta en cuanto la viera, se suponía que le pagaba una bonita suma de dinero al día para mantener su departamento limpio y para tener una buena comida en el refrigerador, pero sólo había alimentos crudos.

No era su costumbre pedir comida a domicilio en esos casos, pero dado que estaba muerto de hambre, llamó a Kevin y le dijo que tenía excelentes planes para esa tarde, cosa que era verdad, por que sería su amigo quién pagara la comida.

-----

A pesar de no haber puesto el despertador, Sakuno se levantó el miércoles por la mañana demasiado temprano, y es que no podía calmar su ansiedad. Se levantó de la cama y fue directo al baño, tenía que comenzar a bañarse si quería hacer su llamada telefónica a tiempo. Una vez bañada y vestida, hizo su llamada telefónica. Esa mañana ya no era Sakuno Ryusaki, la apacible novia de Syusuke Fuji, sino Ryusaki Sakuno, la mujer que Echizen Ryoma había abandonado hacía ya cinco años en la habitación de un hotel. No era muy su estilo buscar venganza, pero él se lo merecía, no sólo por lo sucedido ya hacía años, sino por burlarse del deporte que tanto bien le había echo.

Cuando Sakuno había confirmado que jugaba golf, Ryoma sólo la había mirado perplejo y con cara de no poder creérselo, inmediatamente después de eso, lo había retado a una partida. No iba a dejarse vencer por Ryoma, tendría que dar lo mejor de sí en el campo de golf.

Tomó su bolso y salió de su departamento; pero al ver lo que la estaba esperando no pudo más que quedarse perpleja...

------

Mientras caminaba por las humadas calles de Londres, Syusuke Fuji no pudo evitar sonreír complacido. Todo le estaba yendo de maravilla, y mucho mejor ahora que había absorbido otra pequeña empresa para su Grupo. Hacía tanto tiempo que había querido adquirir un monto de acciones de "General Motors", que cuando supo que ya las tenía no había podido creérselo, pero en su interior sabía que todo aquello encerraba un misterio, tal vez una distracción para ganar tiempo, pero ahora eso no importaba. Entró al restaurante que estaba buscando, y en cuanto localizó a sus socios se acercó a ellos.

-Lamento el retraso, pero caminar es bueno de vez en cuando- sonrió y después saludó a las dos personas que se encontraban sentadas.

-Oh, pero no pierda más el tiempo Syusuke, tome asiento- lo invitó uno de ellos.

-Gracias, Richard- tomó asiento y enseguida comenzó a hablar de sus negocios.- dígame Richard¿Cómo van las cosas con su constructora?

-Bien, pero nos iría mucho mejor si renovarás tus contratos, jaja.- bromeó Richard.- pero creo que a quién debería preguntarle es a Harry¿cierto?- dijo señalando a otro.

-Es cierto, creo que un poco de ayuda financiera por parte del Grupo Fuji le vendría bien a la empresa, de lo contrario no podremos mantenernos para el duro año que se avecina.- respondió Harry.- pero creo que eso debemos hablarlo en las oficinas, dime Syusuke¿Cómo vas con tu novia¿crees que muy pronto puedas invitarnos a tu boda?

-Creo que eso tendrá que esperar un poco más de tiempo- rió Syusuke para después sonreír gustoso- en estos momentos se encuentra en Seattle por un intercambio cultural entre editoriales...

-¿En Seattle?- interrumpió Richard- eso es muy inesperado, si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que mi hija conociera a la señorita Ryusaki, después de todo tu novia puede ser un gran ejemplo para Florence.

En momento Syusuke se percató de las intenciones de Richard. Aquél hombre era demasiado transparente; estaba completamente seguro de que trataría de aprovecharse de una posible amistad para que no terminara absorbiendo las "Constructoras Blackburn", pero Richard estaba en un error si pensaba que iba a caer tan fácilmente.

----------

Atractiva.

Bellísima.

Guapa.

Bonita.

Excitante.

Despampanante.

¿Qué otra palabra podría sumar al diccionario personalizado de Sakuno Ryusaki¿Tal vez atrevida? Lo cierto era que no había ojeado y mucho menos abierto el diccionario general en mucho tiempo, pero si quería encontrar sinónimos de aquella mujer, tendría que hacer a un lado el ordenador y regresar a la época de las cavernas.

Sakuno vestía un short falda de deporte color blanco, así como una blusa blanca también deportiva, que para su "gracia" se le ajustaba de manera perfecta al cuerpo, es decir, ni vulgar ni de manera sosa. Cuando Sakuno había llegado al campo de golf, nunca se imaginó que lo haría en un lujoso automóvil, y es que la noche de la cita se había ido en taxi, su pregunta por mera curiosidad era¿Por qué un auto que se supone es nuevo tenía placas? No tuvo tiempo siquiera para imaginar la respuesta, pues ella se le acercó con todo y sus palos de golf de la manera que nunca hubiera imaginado.

_-Dime Ryoma¿estas listo o necesitas un poco más de tiempo?- le preguntó Sakuno de manera despreocupada y con una sonría coqueta en el rostro_.

-Mada...

_-¿Mada dane? Vamos, haz eso a un lado y mejor juguemos_.- le dijo ella y caminó frente a él de manera elegante.- _si no te apresuras no podremos llegar siquiera al hoyo diecinueve._

_-OK._

Siguió a Sakuno al área que el encargado les había asignado y sin chistar, ella comenzó a sacar sus palos de golf...

---------

-¿Hace mucho que juegas al golf?

La pregunta de Ryoma la tomó por sorpresa; nunca pensó que alguien como el tratara de hacer una conversación amable, pero quizá era por que iba perdiendo. No le importaba demasiado lo que el pudiera pensar, pero decidió contestar a su pregunta por mera cortesía.

-Tiene un poco más de cuatro años.- respondió con una sonrisa y después se puso en posición para golpear la pelota.

-A mi me da la impresión de que jugabas golf desde niña.- dijo él.- lo haces muy bien.

-Es lo mismo que te pasa a ti con el tennis, lo que quiero decir es que...- calló un momento y después golpeó la pelota.- si haces lo que te gusta, lo tienes ganado- dijo con aire de superioridad y con demasiado confianza.- otro golpe a mi favor.

El invierno estaba entrando, y era cierto que el clima no era muy adecuado para la ropa deportiva que llevaba, pero su intención no era enfermarse, sino hacer que Ryoma le suplicara, y no estaba logrando mucho¿acaso su peinado no era el adecuado¿Tal vez su labial? Quizá si fuera un poco más agresiva pudiera obtener resultados.

-Dime Ryoma¿has alcanzado todas tus expectativas?- le preguntó situándose frente a él.- me refiero a si haz alcanzado el titulo del rey del tennis.- añadió al ver que el se mostraba reacio a contestar.- ¿lo has hecho?

-¿De verdad te interesa saberlo o es mera curiosidad?

-Me interesa saberlo, todo lo que te involucra puede convertirse en algo muy interesante.

-Eres muy buena en el golf, puedo asegurar que estas al nivel de Lorena Ochoa en su época.

-¿Lorena Ochoa? Soy mejor que Lorena Ochoa.- dijo Sakuno con confianza y después lo miró arqueando una ceja. - ¿acaso intentas -cambia el tema? Porque si es así entonces sacaré mis conclusiones.

-No he vencido a mi padre- dijo Ryoma de golpe.- no he superado el nivel de la leyenda.

-Oh, entonces esta claro que sigues siendo el príncipe del tennis, y pensar que hay muchas personas que te consideran el rey.

-¿Y que dices tú?- atacó él- Eres mucho más que buena en el golf, tienes talento y te gusta practicarlo, pero nunca has entrado a un torneo aún sabiendo que podrías ganarlo con facilidad y...

-Pero por lo menos tengo la certeza de ser la reina del golf, pero tu bien sabes que sigues siendo un príncipe¿Quién puede más de los dos Ryoma?- dijo y después se alejó un poco más de él.

_-Pero si me lió con una reina puedo llegar al trono_- murmuró él.

-¿Perdón? No te he escuchado.- Sakuno volvió a acercarse a él. Después de todo no podía desviarse de su objetivo.- veo que el tiempo te ha hecho bien, cinco años no han pasado en vano.

-¿Cinco años?- Ryoma bajó la cabeza y la miró consternado. No sabía de que hablaba.- ¿es acaso el tiempo que ha pasado desde que conversamos la última vez?

¿Conversar¿Era así como llamaba a las veces que le había hecho el amor esa noche¿Era esa la manera en que expresaba la entrega de su virtud? Aquella última frase de Ryoma la hizo querer más. ¿Cómo era posible que después de haberle hecho lo que le había hecho solamente dijera que habían conversado?

-Oh, si. Han pasado cinco años desde que hemos conversado¿mucho tiempo, no lo crees? Pero veo que tu actitud sigue siendo la misma, y me he preguntado si algún día dejaras esa actitud un poco arrogante.

La deseaba. Deseaba a Sakuno Ryusaki como nunca antes había deseado a otra mujer. Su actitud un poco agresiva lo había decidido todo. Nunca antes una mujer lo había retado como ella lo había hecho. Si no la besaba iba a morir, tenía que hacerlo, y no le importaba que fuera la novia de Fuji. En esos momentos sólo quería tocarla.

-Tal vez puedas ayudarme un poco- le dijo Ryoma.

Ryoma levantó el rostro de Sakuno por la barbilla y después se agachó un poco más. Posó sus labios sobre los de ella y los abrió lentamente con los suyos. Comenzó a besarlos suavemente, completamente fascinado porque ella respondiera a su beso.

Sakuno colgó sus brazos al cuello de Ryoma y lo besó con ardiente deseo. Quería besarlo más y más, pero necesitaba controlarse. No quería perderse entre sus brazos ¿o si? Sintió como Ryoma la abrazaba. Aquello era excitante.

Tenía que controlarse. No supo como pero lo logró justo en el momento en que Ryoma había comenzado a acariciarla. Se separó lentamente de él y lo empujo con la palma de sus manos.

-No es correcto...- dijo con voz coqueta, volviendo a fingir de nuevo.- besar a una mujer sin su permiso. Tal vez deba ser yo quién deba besarte.- Sakuno se lamió el labio inferior, provocando así que Ryoma la deseara más.- ¿Me invitas a comer algo?

-Vamos.

Sakuno guardó los palos de golf con la ayuda de Ryoma, y después caminaron hacía al restaurante del club. Aquel día iba a pasársela bien al lado de Ryoma, no sólo por lograr su objetivo, sino también por que así lo deseaba.

Muy en el fondo, Sakuno sabía que ese beso podría cambiarlo todo.

------------

¿Ryoma y otra chica¿Qué era todo aquello? Era un hecho que Ryoma la había dejado, pero... ¿Por qué estaba él en un club de golf? Pensó en acercarse pero una de sus amigas la detuvo.

-Si te acercas solo recibirás un desplante por su parte.- le dijo agarrándola del brazo.- mejor vamonos.

-¿No van a comer conmigo?- preguntó su primo, Albert.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Es sólo que no había visto a esa chica- dijo Suzanne señalando discretamente al objeto de sus celos con la mirada.- ¿la conoces?

-Oh, creo que hablas de Sakuno. Es muy buena en el golf, no es algo que deba contar, pero venció a Alex en su propio juego.

¿Aquella chica había vencido a Alex Kent, el campeón de golf de estados unidos? Si aquello era verdad, entonces eso explicaba porque Ryoma estaba con ella. Estaba más que claro que sólo se estaba codeando con ella para poder inmiscuir sus negocios en el ámbito del deporte más elegante. No tenía de que preocuparse para una posible reconciliación en caso de que Kevin no fuera suyo.

---------

"_Ryoma Echizen: El principio y el desarrollo del tennis. ¡En Exclusiva!"_

Era un hecho consumado que su carrera como reportera en Seattle estaba marchando bien. La última semana la había pasado muy mal, y no porque su vida se estuviera yendo a pique, sino porque no estaba logrando mucho.

Las citas con Ryoma no habían pasado de un ardiente beso de buenas noches, puesto que al momento de llegar a algo mucho más intimo el nombre del hombre que tanto la había apoyado cuando más lo había necesitado, saltaba a su mente.

Hacía tan sólo una semana, había salido con Ryoma a visitar un museo, cosa de la que la prensa sensacionalista se había enterado, por suerte se habían percatado a tiempo y cada quién había salido del lugar como pudo, sin ser visto. Hoy Ryoma la acompañaría a hacer sus compras. No había esperado que Ryoma hubiera aceptado ir con ella, pero había sido muy gratificante saber que cada vez más estaba más cerca de su objetivo.

Para la ocasión, optó por unos cómodos jeans y una blusa y chamarra a juego. A pesar de querer tentar a Ryoma, sabía muy bien que si se enfermaba todo se iría a pique, así que agregó una bufanda a su vestuario.

-Muy bien, Sakuno. Estás lista, primero debes saber que quieres, y después, ir tras ello.

------

-¿Iras de compras?- preguntó un muy sorprendido Kevin a Ryoma.

-No. Eso es lo que ella quiere, pero no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. No me agrada mucho la idea de ir cargando bolsas por todo el centro comercial.

-¿Entonces, a donde la llevaras? Porque conociendo a las mujeres, estoy seguro de que se vestirá para la ocasión, supongo que se pondrá una falda y una blusa a juego.

-¿Crees que me preocupa mucho lo que lleve puesto?- Ryoma sonrió con picardía y después tomó las llaves de su auto que estaban encima del escritorio.- hoy enseñaras el club a los de nuevo ingreso.- dijo y tras eso salió de la oficina directiva del club.

Se dirigió al estacionamiento y después de montó en su deportivo. Diez minutos después, tocaba un timbre que daba al departamento número 104.

------

Aquél paisaje no era el de un atajo al centro comercial, de eso estaba totalmente segura, pensó en preguntar pero se distrajo cuando vio a lo lejos una casa de dos pisos, estilo campirana. ¿Sería allí a donde Ryoma la llevaba?

Estiró sus piernas y después decidió preguntar.

-Eh, Ryoma¿en donde estamos? Porque estoy segura de que no vamos al centro comercial.- dijo mientras se quitaba un mechón de cabello de la cara.

-En las afueras de Seattle.

¿En las afueras de Seattle? No había esperado aquello, pero por un momento la idea le resulto bastaste tentadora. Sin duda alguna iba a alcanzar el primer punto de su objetivo.

Después de unos instantes Ryoma estacionó el auto frente a la casa campirana, y le dijo:

-Sakuno, es hora de saldar las cuentas pendientes.

¿Sería acaso que Ryoma se había dado cuenta de su venganza? Y de ser así¿Cómo pensaba saldar las cuentas? Porque para eso tendría que hacerlo vivir el mismo infierno que ella había padecido por varios meses.

----

A bordo de su deportivo negro, Ryoma Echizen se encontraba concentrado en la carretera. Cuando hubo llegado a su destino, estaciono el auto y observó a la mujer que estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto. Sin duda alguna era muy hermosa y tremendamente atractiva.

- Sakuno, es hora de saldar las cuentas pendientes.

Sakuno abrió sus ojos de par en par, y enseguida trato de explicar algo, pero se lo impidió.

-Es hora de que te enseñe a jugar al tennis, el hecho de que me hayas ganado en el golf por un golpe no me agrada.

-¿Jugar tennis?

Ryoma bajó del auto y enseguida comenzó a sacar de la cajuela su "equipaje deportivo". Se preguntó porque Sakuno seguía en el auto, quizá se rehusaba a estar con él si no era yendo de compras, pero dado que no le quedaba otra opción.

-Sakuno¿Por qué no has bajado del auto?

Sakuno achicó los ojos un instante y enseguida bajó del auto. Se ajustó a un más la bufanda y se preguntó como diablos pensaba Ryoma que iban a jugar tennis con el clima que estaba haciendo. Aquél hombre estaba loco por el tennis, a tal punto de arriesgarse a pescar un resfriado.

----

Ryoma era impresionante. Maravilloso. En cuanto ella hubo preguntado como iban a jugar tennis con semejante clima, él le dijo que tenía una cancha de tennis en el interior de su casa. Al ver la "cancha interior" no pudo más que sorprenderse. Pero aún así tenía dudas¿Cómo era que un jugador de tennis profesional podía permitirse semejante gasto?

Ryoma había calculado cada movimiento de todo aquello, puesto que le había entregado una muda de ropa y calzado deportivo cuando hubo bajado del auto. Era un hecho que no podía ganarle un juego a Ryoma, pero podría usar el tennis para seducirlo.

------

Nanjirou Echizen se encontraba sentado frente a los señores Ryusaki en la mesa de un conocido restaurante japonés, tratando de aceptar lo que ellos acababan de decirle. A pesar de todo había querido mucho a Sumire, pero todo aquello estaba fuera de lugar. ¿Cómo podría el solucionar semejante problema? Apenas podía resolver los suyos y ya tenía otro conflicto encima. Observó detenidamente el sobre que el señor Ryusaki le acaba de entregar y se preguntó que información podría contener.

-Les agradezco que se hayan tomado la molestia, mis mas sinceras disculpas por todo esto.- les dijo- yo me encargare de todo.

Se despidió de ellos y salió a caminar un rato, guardándose el sobre en el bolsillo del pantalón. Habían pasado tantos años desde que había perdido esa apuesta con su antigua entrenadora, y ahora no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Sabía muy bien que esos dos habían manejado mal la situación, y no podía evitar sentir remordimientos por no haberla ayudado cuento ella le había contado la verdad; pero ya no había remedio. Se sentó en una de las bancas del parque y abrió el sobre.

------

-Estas en forma, creo que de alguna manera el golf te ha servido.

Ryoma miró a Sakuno un breve instante y después volvió a concentrarse en el rebote de la pelota. La golpeó de manera leve y se sorprendió cuando Sakuno la devolvió con un rebote cortado por encima de la red, subió a la maya y devolvió la pelota. Iba a tirar a la derecha, lo sabía, su manera de agarrar la raqueta lo decía todo.

-Maldición, ha dado en la red- dijo Sakuno después de golpear la pelota, la cuál había golpeado en la maya.- creo que no jugar tennis durante tantos años me ha oxidado un poco los músculos.

Aquello no había sido un error. Sakuno había lanzado la pelota a la red a propósito ¿o quizás de verdad se había equivocado? No podía confundirse, Sakuno no rival para ella en el tennis, era muy tonto pensar que ella estuviera jugando contra él a todo motor. Ryoma hizo aun lado sus confusos pensamientos y siguió jugando. Diez minutos después había anotado el punto de partido.

-Ahora ya estamos a mano, me has vencido en tu deporte, te he vencido en el mió.- le dijo Ryoma mientras revisaba el encordado de su raqueta.

El que Sakuno le hubiera anotado tres puntos no era nada comparado con lo excitado que se encontraba, por alguna razón ella lograba sacar su lado más... ¿obscuro?

-Ryoma, es mi imaginación o tu raqueta es un poco más ligera de lo normal.- preguntó Sakuno.

-Es una raqueta profesional, y todas las de su tipo suelen ser así.- mintió él- ¿Por qué¿acaso por culpa de la raqueta no jugaste bien?

-Es que la de Syusu...

Sakuno calló tan rápidamente como se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo, había cometido su primer error y tenía que recompensarlo¿pero como? Ahora se sentía culpable por engañar a Syusuke de esa manera.

-¿La de quién?- preguntó Ryoma mirándola de manera amenazadora.

-Oh nada, olvídalo, supongo que ambos son totalmente diferentes.

Observó como Ryoma comenzaba a guardar las raquetas y las pelotas y se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando como una tonta. ¿Por qué sería que cada vez que estaba cerca de él todo su talento para conversar se iba a pique?

Ryoma era muy atractivo, demasiado guapo, por alguna razón sentía que no era suficiente para él, tal vez el se había dado cuenta hace cinco años y por eso la había abandonado, pero entonces sería que Syusuke era tan poca cosa por estar con ella, pero Syusuke era un gran hombre, y Ryoma era... **¡Maldición! **Tenía que alejar todos esos pensamientos de su mente, estaba ahí para saldar las cuentas pendientes, no para justificar a Ryoma.

-Es hora de irnos, al menos que quieras tomar algo.

-¿Qué me ofreces?- preguntó ella.

-Creo que hay agua, soda y podrías prepararte un café...

La mirada de Sakuno se tornó soñadora y una suave sonrisa afloró a sus labios. Lo miró a la cara y a él le pareció muy raro todo aquello. No entendía qué podía impulsarla a obrar así, pero Sakuno le tomó las manos y se las puso en las mejillas; cerró los ojos y la paz se reflejó en sus rasgos. Ella se puso de puntillas y besó delicadamente a Ryoma en los labios.

Ryoma la arrinconó contra la pared y comenzó a besarla con ardiente deseo. Era humano, y cada vez que la tocaba ansiaba más, pero una voz en su interior le decía que se detuviera, que aquello no podía pasar, pero la deseaba, la quería para él.

------

_Tranquila Ryusaki. Debes detener todo esto o te arrepentirás después por no poder pararlo._

Sakuno volteó la cabeza y después bajó la mirada, evitando así que Ryoma la besara, pero a la vez porque tenía miedo de la reacción de Ryoma, y anteponiéndose a todos sus pensamientos Ryoma se colgó su bolsa de deporte en el hombre y después salió de la cancha interior, no sin antes decirle que se iban en cinco minutos.

Se cambió de ropa y después salió al encuentro de Ryoma, sabía muy bien que él estaba molesto con ella, se había dado cuenta por su mirada. Al verlo en el asiento del piloto algo la inundó por dentro. Era tan guapo... tan atractivo... perfecto... exquisito, y la manera en el viento le movía el cabello le encantaba, Ryoma era...

- _Syusuke, Syusuke, tengo que pensar en Syusuke, no puedo dejarme confundir por Ryoma. Tengo que odiarlo._

Subió al auto y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida...

------

Era martes por la tarde y Kevin Smith se preguntó si alguna otra cosa podría salirle mal, ya que se había levantado tarde, el motor del auto se había congelado, había llegado tarde al club, los padres se quejaron, Ryoma le dijo que iba a salir todo el día el viernes y su abogado le dijo que alguien había girado una demanda en su contra por daños y prejuicios, ah y eso sin agregar que estaba llegando tarde a una cita. Mientras conducía el auto de su amigo Ryoma, se preguntó que era lo que quería aquella chica, realmente estaba causando muchos problemas, pero eso era lo de menos por el momento, lo que realmente le interesaba era librarse de la preocupación que sentía por su amigo, cosa que muy raras veces ocurría.

Hacía ya cinco años su amigo se había visto dañado por haber dejado a una mujer en la cama sin haberse despedido, cosa que siempre hacía, pero el haberlo hecho con Ryusaki Sakuno lo había dejado perplejo, por dentro sabía que Ryoma le tenía cariño a Sakuno por el simple hecho de haberla conocido desde que cursaban la secundaria, y ahora ambos se habían reencontrado. Aquello se estaba poniendo interesante. Sintió que algo vibraba en sus pantalones y sacó el móvil del bolsillo.

-¿Diga?

_-¿Kevin? Buenas noticias, todo ha sido un malentendido. Ahora tenemos el campo libre para absorber móvil system._

-¿Seguro?

_-Sí._

Aquello era bueno, realmente bueno, y por un breve instante se sintió un poco culpable, de cierta forma envidiaba a Ryoma por quedarse con "la chica"; pero su nuevo negocio daría buenos frutos.

------------

* * *

**Notas inesperadas** de la autora y fin del capitulo 5: Bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo y pido disculpas por el retraso, pero no he tenido mucho tiempo libre para escribir y mucho menos para subir el capitulo, pero espero que este capitulo de veintisiete paginas lo recompense. Les aclaro que no he puesto todavía muy bien la venganza porque eso vendrá después, y el siguiente capitulo no lo subí junto con este por que... quiero poner suspenso, pero de una vez les digo que no se lo pueden perder por que ahí se van a aclarar algunos puntos ciegos del fanfic.

Y bueno, ya saben comentarios, felicitaciones y inclusive tomatazos y bombas nucleres o ántrax, dejen sus reviews.

PD: Dedico este capitulo a todos aquellos que me han apoyado, entre ellos mi hermana Elena, y a todos los que han dejado sus reviews.


	8. Capitulo 6: Deja vû

Capitulo 6: "Deja vû"

Mientras tomaba el té en la fina mesita de caoba de su departamento, Sakuno Ryusaki se preguntó como su vida laboral había cambiado tanto. De un día para otra le decían "señorita exclusiva" por tener algunas respuesta por parte de Ryoma, y eso le molestaba un poco porque quería lograr éxitos por sus meritos y no por los "favores" de Echizen. Era un hecho consumado que muy pronto obtendría que lo que quería, pero para ello se estaba arriesgando demasiado y no quería salir herida, pero tal vez fuera inevitable...

------

Mientras conducía su flamante auto italiano, Ryoma Echizen escuchaba las noticias de la tarde con atención. Así que después de todo su entrevista con Sakuno había salido en todas las radiolocutoras. Aquello era sorprendente. Hacía tan solo cinco años había jurado pagarle a Sakuno lo que le había hecho, y ahora lo hacía con creces.

Durante los primeros días del abandono que le hizo a Sakuno, se preguntó como era que había pasado todo aquello. Quería respuestas, pero no estaba dispuesto a preguntar...

-------

- -Inicio- -

_- ¿Syusuke-sempai?_

_- Oh, Ryoma, ¿ya te vas de Japón?_

_-Sí, he terminado mis asuntos aquí._

_-Escuché que mañana tienes una junta muy importante, y si no te apuras a documentar tu equipaje el avión de te dejara y no llegaras a tiempo. Y eso sin contar que hace unas horas ha fallecido el presidente de tu filial en New York, deberías darte prisa._

_-Así es, es por ello que tengo mucha prisa._

_Se despidió de su sempai y enseguida entró a la sala de espera._

_Tenía el tiempo exacto para llegar a aquella junta y para llegar a la funeraria, ni siquiera podría ir a su departamento a cambiarse, ya se había retrasado demasiado por haber perdido su vuelo como para..._

_Su mente repentinamente se puso en blanco y en cuestión de segundos pensó en ella..._

_- "Yo no te quería lastimar ya qué no se demostrar amor ni dejar mis sueños, así es mejor, tu pronto me olvidaras y yo..._ _seguiré con mi camino, en la vida de Ryoma Echizen no hay lugar para complicaciones como el amor"_

_A pesar de sentirse culpable, muy en el fondo sabía que ella era la única mujer que podía amarlo sinceramente, ella lo amaba por como era, no por quién era..._

_Tal vez más tarde se arrepentiría de haberla dejado, pero ya nada de todo aquél asunto tenía remedio._

-----

Habían pasado tres semanas desde aquél suceso. Tenía que superarlo, tenía que afrontarlo, y no sólo por ella, sino para que su abuela no se enterara y cayera en una depresión al igual que ella. Salió de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño, encendió los grifos y una vez la tina estuvo llena comenzó a desvestirse.

Los días se estaban tornando difíciles, las cosas iban mal en su vida. Tenía tiempo sin ir a trabajar, y en ocasiones se preguntaba como era que no la habían despedido.

Después de bañarse se cambio y se dirigió a la cocina de su departamento. Todo estaba limpio, tal vez había sido "él". Se sentó a la mesa en donde ya estaba puesto de desayuno y separó los palillos.

_-__Veo que ya te has levantado de la cama._

-Si, gracias.

_-__Se que tal vez la pregunta te suene tonta, pero dime... ¿ya te sientes mejor, Sakuno?_

-Sí.- mintió- estoy mucho mejor. Las cosas ya se han calma...- no pudo reprimir el llanto y rompió a llorar.- calmado... ya todo esta bien.

Escondió el rostro entre las manos y sin darse cuenta derramó el vaso de leche que se encontraba sobre la mesa. En un intento por levantar el brazo soltó un golpe y le dio en la cara a su amigo.

-Lo siento.

Aún con lágrimas en los ojos, Sakuno se puso de pie y comenzó a sobar la mejilla de "él".

-No te preocupes.- le dijo este.

-Syusuke...

Syusuke la miraba con ternura y enseguida agarró la mano que Sakuno tenía en su mejilla, la abrazó y entonces ella rompió en lágrimas de nuevo.

-Es que... no puedo Syusuke, ¿Por qué yo?, ¿acaso he hecho algo mal en mi vida? Se que no es bueno que me encuentre en este estado, pero... amaba a Ryoma, y no puedo creer que alguien como él me haya hecho lo que me hizo. Y sin embargo tú, una persona a la que solo consideraba un empresario sin escrúpulos, estas aquí, conmigo... ¿Por qué Ryoma se burló de mi? ¿Por qué las cosas...?

-Porque Ryoma es un desgraciado que solo te ha hecho sufrir, deberías olvidarte de él. Por su culpa te ha pasado todo lo que has padecido. El sólo buscaba diversión, y se aprovechó de ti. Pero yo estoy aquí, contigo, Sakuno, para ayudarte, porque te quiero. Tú eres muy especial, y si Ryoma no se dio cuenta es porque es un idiota. Pero la vida consiste en superar las perdidas y aceptar las derrotas, aprende a vivir con ello Sakuno, no sólo por ti, sino también por todas las personas que te queremos...

-Syusuke...

---------

"_Si el valor proporcional de la compra es de tres menos cabo, más el impuesto proporcional sobre la renta del permiso es del 2.36, evaluando el presupuesto se tiene un 5.012 más de lo..."_

-Mada mada dane, Kevin.

-Eh, Ryoma, ¿enserio no tienes ni idea de cómo resolver esto?

-Me encargare después.

-¿Estas seguro?

-¿Are you try...?

Salió de la biblioteca de la universidad y se dirigió al estacionamiento. No tenía ninguna gana de ayudar a Kevin con sus deberes, eso ya era problema ajeno. Por lo mientras iría a ver como iban los preparativos para el próximo torneo de tennis junior.

Hacía ya unos meses había terminado su carrera en economía, y ahora estaba haciendo una maestría en finanzas públicas. Era cierto que el tennis le daba muchos beneficios, pero aquello no duraría para siempre, sabía que a la edad de 35 o 37 años, tendría que retirarse del tennis profesional, y eso sin contar que aún tenía planes...

Subió a su lujoso auto ingles, y lo puso en marcha. Miles de cosas ocupaban los pensamientos, pero sin querer recordó a alguien... ¿De verdad había actuado como un verdadero idiota? Paró el auto al ver que el semáforo estaba en rojo y miró el gran espectacular que se apreciaba a la distancia.

"_Universal Tennis Seattle" o si lo prefiere "Universal Tennis Japan" Consulte cualquiera de nuestras versiones en nuestra página web: __www.universaltennis__..."_

_-¿Cincuenta dólares la suscripción? Eso es muy bajo..._

------

Aquella dulce melodía invadía su habitación. Por alguna razón al escucharla se ponía feliz, no sabía porque pero le encantaba...

_I __wish upon a star  
Wanna be right where you are  
You set my world on fire  
Babe I got a crush on you  
I wish upon a star  
Can't you see how right we are  
We should be together  
Babe I got a crush on you_

La melodía era fantástica, le encantaba. Sus líneas eran perfectas, coincidían perfectamente con su estado de animo... ¿Hacía cuanto tiempo que no se sentía de aquella manera? No lo sabía pero deseaba estar así toda la vida...

_I used to turn around and walk away  
Never stopped to play  
Cause there was no attraction_

No se dio cuenta de que alguien abría lentamente la puerta de su recamara. Mientras bailaba con la aspiradora, se preguntó como era que alguien podía ponerse tan contenta con una simple canción...

_But in my heart you start to grow on me  
Kind of suddenly  
so now I've changed direction_

Repentinamente sintió un brazo que la sujetaba firmemente por la cintura, bajó la vista y reconoció aquellos dedos inmediatamente...

_Knowing it might seems strange  
Love came over me  
Feeling the luck has changed  
Do you want me, like I want you?_

Se giró y observó al hombre que la sujetaba... Era guapo, sin duda alguna, pero también tierno y cariñoso, y eso sin contar que tenía grandes objetivos en la vida...

_I __wish upon a star  
Wanna be right where you are  
You set my world on fire  
Babe I got a crush on you  
I wish upon a star  
Can't you see how right we are  
We should be together  
Babe I got a crush on you_

Lo saludó con una gran sonrisa en los labios y comprendió enseguida que el deseaba algo más... ¿quizás un beso? ¿Un abrazo?

El la sujeto aún más por la cintura y acercó sus labios a los suyos...

_In this cold world, where dreams are few  
Baby, I want you  
Is it to much to ask for?_

Sintió sus labios sobre los suyos y de inmediato respondió a su beso... lo deseaba, tal vez no de la manera en que había deseado a... "él" pero quería besarlo...

_I'll take you places where you never been  
If you just give in  
So babe, it's now or never_

Rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y pudo sentir el aroma de su colonia… una colonia cara, seguramente importada…

_Knowing it might seems strange  
Love came over me  
Feeling the luck has changed  
Do you want me, like I want you?_

El roce con el fino traje de alta costura fue lo que hizo recordarlo... no podía negarlo; aún pensaba en "él", pero no estaba ahí...

_I __wish upon a star  
Wanna be right where you are  
You set my world on fire  
Babe I got a crush on you  
I wish upon a star  
Can't you see how right we are  
We should be together  
Babe I got a crush on you_

_Me and you, you and me. Living a life in harmony  
It's magic (magic) babe I've got a crush on you_

Se separó un poco de él y lo miró a los ojos... no era "él"... aquellos ojos que la miraban con ternura eran azules... no eran ámbares; observó su boca y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando... lo había besado pensando que era "él".

_So if you feel the way I do  
Would you fancy to  
To take a ride beside me?_

_Me and you, you and me. Living a life in harmony  
It's magic (magic) babe I've got a crush on you_

Aquél rostro amable sonrió de nuevo y tuvo que hacer lo mismo… Ahora mismo no sabía que era lo que realmente le estaba pasando…

-Veo que estabas limpiando...- un amable Fuji Syusuke recogió la manguera de la aspiradora que había caído al piso.- ¿Estas lista o... te espero?

-Etto... se me había olvidado que saldríamos hoy, lo siento, pero... podrías esperarme quince minutos, digo... si quieres.

_I wish upon a star  
Wanna be right where you are  
You set my world on fire  
Babe I got a crush on you  
I wish upon a star   
Can't you see how right we are  
We should be together  
Babe I got a crush on you__…_

-Esta bien, te espero. Pero antes de que te vallas…

-¿Pasa algo?

-Tu abuela me dijo que no se te olvidara pasar por su raqueta con el técnico encordador...

-Si, claro.- respondió ella y enseguida se fue a su habitación sin siquiera cerrar la puerta.

¿Cuánto tiempo seguiría su abuela así? ¿Acaso pensaba que mandándola por una raqueta ella volvería a jugar al tennis? ¡Eso ni soñarlo! No quería practicar nunca más ese deporte porque le dolía... el pasado la seguía afectando, pero gracias a Syusuke había sobrevivido.

Se metió el cuarto de baño y comenzó a desvestirse... aún podía sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo... aún podía oler su piel... sus caricias aún hacían vibrar su cuerpo...

Era mejor olvidarlo, ahora tenía que vivir con la frente en alto. No podía permitir que Echizen Ryoma siguiera formando parte de su presente. Encendió el grifo de la bañera y esperó a que esta se llenara... ojala su vida estuviera así... llena, pero algo le faltaba, algo que había perdido por culpa de Ryoma Echizen...

-Te odio...

Y sin más, rompió en lágrimas por tercera vez en el día...

----

¿Seguía llorando por Ryoma? Aquello no lo podía tolerar más. Tenía que acabar con eso de una vez por todas. ¿Acaso ella nunca podría pensar en él como su nueva pareja, como el hombre que siempre estaría con ella?

Justo cuando iba a entrar a la habitación de Sakuno, recordó que ella dijo que se bañaría... ¡Maldición!

Decidió esperar a que ella terminara para elaborar en su mente algo que pudiera ayudarlo. Las cosas no podían seguir así, tenía que comenzar a poner sus cartas sobre la mesa...

_-__Syusuke, ya estoy lista._

-Te ves muy bien, ¿acaso te has hecho algo en el cabello?

_-__Para nada._

Sin duda alguna Sakuno era hermosa... ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de ello antes? Bueno, lo cierto era que si se había percatado de ello en el pasado pero nunca antes de había planteado una relación con ella y eso se debía a que sus intereses solían apuntar en otra dirección. Todo aquello que ocurría ahora era porque Echizen Ryoma había abandonado a la mujer que lo había amado en un hotel como si de una prostituta se tratase; aunque lo había hecho porque realmente tenía algo importante que hacer, pero ese dato ahora no importaba, lo hecho... hecho estaba.

-Estás divinamente hermosa... ¿enserio no te has hecho nada?- dijo él sonriendo.- exquisita.- Syusuke la observó de pies a cabeza y enseguida la abrazó por la cintura.

_-__Syusuke..._

-Si no nos damos prisa cerraran el taller de encordado.- la soltó de golpe y se apuró a abrir la puerta.- es mejor irnos ya.

---

El taller del técnico encondador era todo lo que había esperado, o más bien era lo que había supuesto: "Deportes Aritaksu". Aquél lugar le hacía recordar la primera vez que había salido con Ryoma, y eso se lo debía a su abuela. Entró delante de Syusuke y enseguida analizo el paranormal; un gran anuncio del próximo open de Estados Unidos colgaba el techo en el centro del taller, creyó reconocer la figura atlética que dominaba el cartel pero… no era así, la persona que aparecía en el anuncio era su sempai: Kunimitsu Tezuka. Parecía que había sido ayer cuando fue invitada a la inauguración del club de tennis K & F, el cual había sido una alianza formada entre Syusuke y Tezuka, cosa que había benefiaciado en cierta manera al instituto Seigaku, ya que las numerosas familias que pertenecían a la elite de Japón, enviaban a sus hijos a estudiar a Kantou con la esperanza de que sus hijos fueran prodigios del tennis y de los negocios en el mundo, mientras que otros solo acudían al Seigaku para guardar las apariencias.

_-__¿En que puedo ayudarles?_

-Venimos por una raqueta a la que se le mando a reparar el encordado…- dijo conteniendo el dolor que sentía en el pecho.

_-__¡Oh, pero si eres Sakuno, la nieta de Sumire! ¡Que sorpresa! Aguarda un momento, enseguida traigo la raqueta de tu abuela._

Cuando el señor Aritaksu se hubo ido, decidió preguntarle a Syusuke como era que Tezuka aparecía en el cartelón del open de Estados Unidos.

_-__Digamos que tuvo mucha presión, pero… personalmente creo que a Tezuka le gusta realmente ser el centro de atención._

-¿A Tezuka le gusta llamar la atención? Oh, no lo creo.

_-__Tal vez tengas razón o simplemente Tezuka decidió donar esa foto a la organización del open._

Una vez le hubieron entragado la raqueta, salieron del local y decidieron caminar. Sabía que Syusuke estaba muy raro, y no sabía cual era la verdadera razón, ¿acaso había escuchado cuando ella lloraba en el baño? No lo creía, pero aquello era la única explicación. Mientras recorrían las calles, Syusuke hizo que entraran a un famoso restaurante, el cual pertenecía a la familia Keigo, sabía eso porque había estado con Atobe en la inauguración. Al recordar la cena, no pudo evitar sonreír, de verdad que esa noche se la había pasado muy bien.

-----Inicio del Flash Back-----

_-__Keigo-Sama, ¿Ya desea ordenar?_

Atobe había ordenado el vino y la cena, y de inmediato comenzó a contar sus diversas anécdotas, cosa que a ella no le había hecho ninguna gracia, ¿Acaso él no se daba cuenta de que el que hablara de otras mujeres enfadaba a cualquiera?

-… y le dije que era totalmente imposible que una meserea pudiera siquiera a aspirar a llamarme Atobe-sama. Aquella chica es realmente patética.

-Dime Atobe, ¿piensas quedarte al cargo de los monopolios de tu padre, cuando el ya no este?

-¿Qué dices Sakuno? Yo ya estoy a cargo de los monopolios de mi padre…- Atobe se acercó aún más a ella y la tomo por la barbilla dispuesto a besarla.

Sintió los labios de Atobe sobre los suyos y enseguida diferentes tipos de flashes de cámaras invadieron la mesa. Al parecer la seguridad en su mesa no era lo que había esperado. ¿lo habría hecho Atobe a propósito?

-Oh, vamos querida, te aseguro que eres la mujer con más ego en el mundo al saber que eres la merecedora de ser mi pareja.

-¿… la mujer con más ego en el mundo? ¡Debes estar loco!

Acto seguido se había puesto de pie y por accidente había jalado el mantel provocando así que las copas y cubiertos de cortesía cayeran al suelo.

De camino a su casa, mientras discutía con Atobe en el auto, divisó a lo lejos a un guardia de transito…

-Atobe, baja la velocidad, ahí hay un transito.

-¿Transito? Deberías estar bromeando, soy Keigo Atobe y…

La sirena del vehículo del transito comenzó sonar y Atobe se vió obligado a detenerse.

_-__Identificación.- pidió cuando Atobe bajó la ventanilla._

-¿No sabe quien soy? Mi nombre es Atobe Keigo y...

_-__Su identificación, por favor- repitió el transito._

-Maldición, espero que tenga pensado otro trabajo, porque después de esto perderá su empleo.- Atobe buscó en el bolsillo de su saco y sacó su billetera.- aquí tienes, y apresure que no tengo su tiempo…- dijo tirándole la identificación en la cara.

_-__Exceso de velocidad, agresión a la ley, más los cargos de lo que resulte culpable…_

Atobe se había enfadado y enseguida había hecho una llamada, cosa que no había resultado…

-----Fin del Flash Back-----

-… ¿Sakuno? ¿estas ahí?

La voz de Syusuke la hizó regresar a la realidad y enseguida sonrio, aunque no todo había salido bien esa noche, nunca podría olvidar la expresión de atobe cuando los habían remitido a las autoridades…

-Sí, lo siento es que me acordé de algo…

_-__Espero sea de algo y no de alguien_- bromeó él.- Por cierto, comeremos antes con Atobe-san, ¿te molesta?

-No, para nada.- sonrió ella. No mentía, no le molestaba en más minimo que comieran con Atobe, al contrario, esa mañana en la ducha había decidido que no lloraría más por el pasado, aunque sabía muy bien que tal vez siempre lo recordaría, pero… las experiencias eran para algo.

Ni siquiera su vestuario le preocupaba, porque sabía muy bien que mientras estuviera al lado de Syusuke nada grave podría pasarle, porque el estaría a su lado siempre…

-Bien, entones entremos….

----------

Un empresario por otro empresario…

Sakuno realmente era muy hermosa, y eso tenía que aceptarlo, pero… ¡No podía aceptar que le hubiera rechazado el maravilloso anillo de diamantes que había mandado a hacer especialmente para ella! ¿Y ahora se paseaba del brazo de su socio, Syusuke Fuji como si nada entre ellos hubiera ocurrido? Menos mal que ese noche había decidido acudir a su restaurant con un mujer hermosa, y no solo eso, sino también sabía que fingiría ser su pareja si él le cedía un minimo de terreno.

Cuando Sakuno y Syusuke estuvieron frente a él, puso la mejor de sus sonrisas, después saludó como si nada le importase.

-Que agradable verlos. Sakuno- dijo dirigiéndose a Sakuno, y enseguida le dio un sendo beso en la mejilla causando la expectación de ella.- Syusuke- dijo dándole un abrazó y un apretón de manos a este.- si no les moleste tomemos asiento…

-¿No nos vas a presentar a tu acompañante?- preguntó Sakuno retándolo.

-Como quieras… Ella es Katherine Louis Yagami.

_-__Mucho gusto_- dijo está.

-El gusto es todo nuestro- respondió Sakuno con una sonrisa en los labios. Aquella chica era hermosa, pero estaba segura de que no era nada Atobe… y no era que se sintiera aliviada, era sólo que… el hecho de que él aún no estuviera saliendo con nadie le decía que de verdad le había lastimado el hecho de que hubiera rechazado el anillo de compromiso que el había querido deslizar en su dedo.

-Tomemos asiento, así podremos conversar mucho mejor- ofreció Atobe.

Sin duda aquella mujer seguía provocándolo, tanto si eran pareja como si no, y esa era una de las cosas que tanto le gustaban de Sakuno, porque ella realmente sabía lo que valía.

Sakuno era lo único que Atobe Keigo no había adquirido…

----------

_US Open. Tezuka Kunimitsu, una de las grandes figuras del tennis mundial, confirma su asistencia, más sin embargo, Syusuke Fuji aún no ha respondido a la invitación que fue extendida el pasado 15 de Julio por la ATP (Asociación de Tennis Profesional). Ryoma Echizen, el "samurái junior", ha confirmado su asistencia, pero lo que realmente nos sorprende que solamente tenga un patrocinador…_

_En pasados meses, Echizen Ryoma, cancelo diversos torneos de tennis en Japón, aun no se saben con toda certeza las razones, pero de lo que podemos estar seguros es de que una suma de dinero salio de su bolsillo para cancelar o cumplir algunas cláusulas del contrato..._

----------

-Bueno, ¿y cómo va tu fin de semana, Ryoma?

Ryoma dejó su copa de brandy sobre la mesita situada frente al sofá y alzó la vista hacía su amigo Kevin, que había pasado por el bar del club para hablar sobre unos asuntos. Ryoma dudaba que le interesase realmente cómo había pasado el sábado, pero aun así respondió.

-No va mal; de hecho acabo de regresar de New York, para ser exactos del Greenwich Village a ver unas cuentas exposiciones para invertir.

Kevin se pasó la mano por la cabeza y parecía frustrado.

-¿Invertir en pinturas? ¿Qué piensas Ryoma? Te aclaro que tenemos problemas. El que no hayas ido al torneo en Japón te dejó muy mal parado.

-Mada mada dane...

-Esta bien, tu sabes lo que haces, pero recuerda que este club también forma parte de mi patrimonio y...

-¿A que has venido realmente? ¿problema con los trabajos de tu maestria?- se burló Ryoma.

-No exactamente pero...

-Habla rapido.

-Voy a casarme.

Si la sorpresa podía representarse atragantandose con el brandy y manchando en el proceso su playera de deporte, entonces Ryoma Echizen era la personificación ideal.

-¿Qué haz dicho? Creo que no he escuchado bien, ¿vas a casarte?

-Sí...

-¿Quién es ella?- preguntó Ryoma secando su playera con una servilleta.

-Claudine Elliot.- Kevin sonrío de oreja a oreja y enseguida le pidió dos copas de brandy al mesero.- es hermosa... te la presentare.

Aquello era extraño. Si su amigo estaba hablando de la esposa de Timo Markopolou, entonces tenía que decirselo cuanto antes pero...

-Dime Kevin, Claudine Elliot es la chica que te dejo y destrozó el corazón cuando yo recien había regresado de Japón... ¿verdad?

-Sí.

Tenía que ser la esposa de Timo, pero antes tenía que averiguarlo.

---

La cena había estado maravillosa y no podía quejarse. Sakuno había reído y por lo tanto salió de su estado de depresión. Y eso era lo que quería... por ahora.

Cuando Sakuno le había pedido jugar un último partido de tennis, el había pensado que caería rendida ante el dolor, pero no fue así; ella había anotado cuatro puntos y por muy poco ganaba un juego; pero todo eso ahora ya no tenía mucha relevancia.

_-__Ha sido muy agradable cenar con Atobe y su amiga._

Aquello que dijo Sakuno lo hizó regresar a la realidad.

-¿La amiga de Atobe, dices? Tengo entendido que están saliendo.

-¿Enserio lo creíste?- se burló Sakuno- la manera en que Atobe la mirada no era en definitiva la manera en que me... – Sakuno calló de repente, conciente de lo que había estado a punto de decir.- en que se mira a una pareja- concluyó.

Durante el trayecto a casa de Sakuno, pudo darse cuenta de que ella estaba hablando más de lo normal, y en cierto modo eso le agradaba. Muchas mujeres con las que había salido, solían hablar de si mismas, pero nunca de lo agradable que había sido un cena, y por ello era que sus relaciones no habían durado mucho. Estaba agradecido porque Sakuno era muy especial, y estaba seguro de que con ella de su lado todo le saldría de maravilla...

------

_-"Ya no estoy dispuesto a participar en esto"_

_-"Como quieras, sólo recuerda guardar silencio"_

_-"Tu sabes lo que haces..."_

Escondida detrás de un árbol, Sumire Ryusaki escuchaba de manera atenta aquella conversación, y no podía creerlo. Dos de sus exalumnos estaban... ¡Ni siquiera podía pensarlo! Lo mejor era guardar silencio, las cosas podrían tomar su lugar a su tiempo. Decidió salir lentamente para no levantar sospechas.

_-__¡Sumire-sensei!_

-Los he estado buscando, quiero hablar con ustedes para una posible exhibición en le club de tennis de Seigaku.

_-__¿Exhibición? Estaré encantado._

Aquella sonrisa podría ser dañina, pero tenía que guardar silencio. Tenía que analizar aquella conversación a fondo, si llegaba a contar aquello, tal vez ellos no serían los unicos perjudicados, y eso le preocupada.

------

Cuando Syusuke paró el vehiculo frente al edificio y Sakuno lo vió desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, se apresuró a decirle que no hacía falta que la acompañase hasta la puerta, pero era imposible que el cediera, así que mejor calló.

Sakuno observó a Syusuke mientras rodeaba el auto para abrirle la puerta, y pensó en lo distinto que era de Ryoma.

- Gracias- le dijo a Syusuke cuando le abrió la portezuela del coche y le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a bajar

Syusuke no soltó su mano hasta que llegaron al portal, y cuando se quedó a un lado mientras abría la puerta, Sakuno se preguntó su estaría esperando que lo invitase a pasar.

Se aclaró la garganta y, volviéndose hacía él, le dijo:

Gracias otra vez, Syusuke, lo he pasado muy bien.

Yo también- respondió él- Tápate bien esta noche, han dicho que bajarían las temperaturas.

Lo haré. Por cierto... ¿quieres pasar?

Estaba esperando que dijeras eso.- sonrió Syusuke.

Subieron a su departamento, y cuando hubieron entrado Sakuno se esforzó por mantener la calma aunque se sentía como una adolescente en su primera cita.

- ¿Te apetece algo de beber?

Syusuke apoyó la espalda en la puerta y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de los vaqueros.

-No gracias, pero si quiero cenar contigo mañana, ¿Qué dices?

Nerviosa, Sakuno se humedeció los labios. Syusuke era muy atractivo y sin saberlo estaba sintiendo una atracción muy fuerte hacía él.

-No hagas eso, por favor.

-¿El que?

-Pasarte la lengua por los labios como acabas de hacer ahora- murmuró Syusuke con voz ronca-. Ya lo has hecho varias veces, y cada vez he tenido que contenerme para no besarte, porque estoy deseando hacerlo más que nunca.

Sakuno sintipó un repentino calor en las mejillas y el corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza. En realidad era un tic que no podía evitar cuadno estaba nerviosa, y sin darse cuenta volvió a hacerlo.

-Yo no... no era mi intención- balbució azorada al ver que lo había hecho de nuevo.

-Demasiado tarde- murmuró él apartándose de la puerta y acercándose a ella- ; ya lo has hecho.

Cuando llegó frente a ella se detuvo, y la miró de un modo tan intenso que Sakuno se estremecio por dentro.

-Sé que esto es una locura- susurró Syusuke-, pero me muero por besarte.

Sí, era una locura, se dijo Sakuno para sus adentros... sobre todo porque ella también deseaba besarlo.

Syusuke la asió por lo hombros, y cuando inclinó la cabeza hacía ella, Sakuno abrió los ojos y dejó de pensar. Sus calidos labios se posaron en los suyos, y lo que comenzó como un beso tierno se fue volviendo más y más apasionado.

A Sakuno estaba comenzando a faltarle el aliento, pero no quería que aquel momento acabara nunca.

Cuando finalmente Syusuke despegó sus labios de los de ella, la intensa mirada de sus ojos azules hizo que a Sakuno le latiese aún más deprisa el corazón. Estaba claro: Lo deseaba.

-Eres sencillamente preciosa- murmuró Syusuke antes de inclinar la cabeza de nuevo y tomar otra vez sus labios en un suave beso-. Nos vemos mañana, pasó por ti a las siete.

Y sin más salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí...

------

"_¡Set y partido, Ryoma Echizen! El joven prodigio del tennis vuelve a ganar por __**Tercer**__ año consecutivo el torneo nacional de tennis de Estados Unidos..."_

--------

-No puedo aceptar esto, es demasiado costoso, Shyu.

Sakuno no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Se negaba rotundamente a aceptar todo aquello de Syusuke.

-¿Por qué? Si vamos a estar toda una vida juntos, no esta de más que te consienta- Syusuke la tomó por la cintura y la pegó a él.- ¿Qué dices?

-Yo... no se.

Syusuke le dio un beso en la mejilla y después se dirigió a la cajera.

-Carguelo a mi tarjeta.

_-Si señor._

-¡Pero Shyu...!

Después de que Syusuke hubo pagado los accesorios que había elegido, salieron de la tienda y entraron a una de gashapones. Aquello realmente le encantaba, hacía tanto tiempo que no compraba un muñequito que estaba deseando meter la moneda...

- ¡Espero me salga uno lindo!- pidió ella y después insertó la moneda que Shyu le ofrecía.- ¡Uno lindo por favor!

Dio vueltas a la torca y esperó...

-¡Kawaii!

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Syusuke.- parece...- no aguantó la risa y rompió en carcajadas.

Sakuno infló los cachetes e inmediatamente le dio la espalda. ¿Cómo podía burlarse de su gashapon? Bueno... lo cierto era que no estaba muy bien hecho como otro pero... ¡estaba curioso!

No te enojes... lo digo porque es verdad.- Syusuke le rodeo la cintura por detrás y comenzó a balancearse.- sabes que te quiero a pesar del muñeco o cosa que estas sujetando...

¡No es una cosa!- Sakuno se giró y lo miró a los ojos- ¡Se llama PUCCA!

¿PUCCA? ¿la ninja-chibi?

¡Sí!

Oh, lo siento... pero PUCCA no esta muy bien confeccionada y...

Syusuke no pudó terminar de hablar porque repentinamente sintió un tremendo flash en la cara.

Será mejor que nos vayamos.- le dijo a Sakuno.- ¿Qué dices?

Te apoyo...

Lo lamento, no sabía que esto pasaría- se disculpó él y cargó las bolsas que había dejado en el suelo.- pero si quieres... podemos venir mañana por otra PUCCA.

¡No te burles! ¡Eres malo!

Sí, soy malo.

---------

Tezuka Kunimitsu se posiciona como el mejor jugador de tennis en "LA LISTA DORADA". Tal vez esto pueda deberse a la ausencia de Ryoma Echizen en el torneo...

-------

_-Voy a enseñarte un par de cosas..._

Aquella mujer no esperó a que respirara y enseguida comenzó a besarlo. Tenía que relajarse, el día había estado pesado y un poco de sexo con una mujer hermosa no estaba de más.

_-Ryoma..._

La arrincono contra la cama y de inmediato comenzó a desvestirla; lo último que quería era parase a jugar...

------------

Sakuno se despertó cuando los primeros rayos del sol comenzaron a filtrarse a través de las cortinas. Se giró sobre el costado y se encontró con que el otro lado de la cama estaba vació.

En ese momento oyó ruido, como de agua y, después de mirar la hora en el reloj de la mesilla de noche y ver que ya pasaban de las seis, se dijo que Syusuke debía estar duchándose para ir al trabajo.

Volvió a tumbarse boca arriba y se tapó el rostro con un brazo para protegerse los ojos de la luz del día.

La noche anterior había sido especial para ella en muchos sentidos, y aun estando como estaba de exhausta.

Minutos después Syusuke salía del bañó y comenzó a cambiarse.

Buenos días, Saku.- se acercó a ella y le dio un cálido beso en los labios.

Bueno días- respondió ella.- ¿ya te vas al trabajo?

No.

¿Entonces?- inquirió ella.

Quiero que juegues un partido de tennis conmigo.

¿Un partido de tennis? Shyu sabía muy bien que no quería volver a jugar tennis nunca más en su vida porque... ya no recordaba porque pero no quería.

No, gracias.

Él se puso serio y la miró directamente a los ojos.

Mi nombre es Syusuke Fuji, no quiero un anhelo disfrazado, merezco mucho más que migajas.

Hablaba enserio, de eso no había duda...

---------

_-"Lo siento Ryoma, pero has perdido este negocio, se te fue como espuma entre los dedos, y no sabría decirte la razón."_

Ryoma Echizen se apretó el puente de la nariz en señal de frustración. Algo no le estaba saliendo bien y desearía saber que era.

-¿Dices que Harry Roberts canceló el contrato?

_-"Si"._

Después de explicarle a su agente lo que seguía colgó el teléfono y buscó su maleta de deporte.

------

Ryusaki Sumire dejó la taza de té en la mesa que tenía frente a ella y enseguida miró a su nieta.

El golf nunca podrá acelerar las hormonas y nervios como lo hace el tennis. Digas lo que digas, prefiero mi raqueta a tu palo.

¡Abuela!- replicó Sakuno.

Dime Sakuno, ¿iras con Syusuke a Munich?

Sí- sonrió su nieta.- no puedo perderme ese viaje, Syusuke esta muy emocionado con la idea, de hecho hoy mismo...

Su nieta era feliz, y eso era lo único que importaba, y a pesar de saber lo que sabía, prefería mil veces callar a ver a su sobrina triste. Tal vez aquella verdad la lastimaría de tal manera que ella volvería a encerrarse en si misma, y eso era lo último que ella quería para su nieta...

-----

Atobe Keigo se paseaba por su oficina y se preguntó como pudo suceder aquello. Se suponía que si lo ayudaba nada le pasaría a sus negocios y ahora sus acciones en la bolsa se estaban devaluando poco a poco.

Pulsó el intercomunicador y le dio indicaciones a su secretaria.

_Keigo-Sama, su llamada por la línea dos._

Transfiérela.- esperó dos tonos y después escuchó la voz del enemigo.

_¿Ocurre algo, Atobe?_

¿Se puede saber que pasan con mis acciones? Dijiste que si e ayudaba esto no pasaría, la información que te estoy filtrando...

_Es parte del plan, quiero que comiences a adquirir acciones del grupo Huffman_.

¿Bajo que nombre?

_Bajo el tuyo. Hablamos después._

Esta bien, pero recuerda que de todo esto algo me corresponde.

Después de pronunciar aquello colgó el teléfono.

Algo ya no le estaba gustando para nada, por alguna razón su socio se estaba volviendo en su contra, tenía que acabar con ella cuanto antes...

------

-¿Estas completamente seguro, Tezuka?

Sadaharu observó los papeles que su amigo le había entregado sin poder creer lo que contenían.

-Sí, he conseguido la información de buenas fuentes.- confirmó Tezuka.

-¿Por buenas fuentes te refieres a la BND?

-Sí.

Tezuka Kunimitsu se dio la vuelta y miró al cielo. Conocía muy bien a Syusuke, y de antemano sabía la verdad, pero sólo tenía que comprobarla, aunque sabía muy bien que le tomaría tiempo hacerlo, y no hablaba de meses, si no posiblemente de un par de años.

-Ambos sabemos que Syusuke tiene obsesión por ganar...

--Fin del inicio—

_**Ding... Dong...**_

_**Se levantó de la silla y caminó hacía la puerta, miró por la mirrilla y...**_

_**¡Era Ryoma! No esperaba su visita. Abrió la puerta y de inmediato él la besó.**_

_**- Sakuno...**_

Notas Inesperadas de la Autora: Hola! Aquí de nuevo con este capitulo y espero les haya gustado, jejeje, la verdad lo escribí bajo mucha presion... En fin, les dije que en este capitulo se resolverían algunos misterios pero no dije de quienes o que! Jejeje.

Saludos a Pucca!!

Saludos a mi querida hermana Elena, que por cierto en este chapter no tuvo mucho que ver pero se le agradece igual!

FE DE ERRATAS: En el Capitulo 4: "Del amor al odio hay un solo paso: El rencor"... puse ATOBE KENDO, y es ATOBE KEIGO! Mis disculpas a todas las fans de Atobe, entre ellas io, jajajaja! xD

Dejen sus reviews.


	9. Capitulo 7: Encuentros

Capitulo 7: "Encuentros..."

En cuanto ella abrió la puerta, no pudo evitar sentir el deseo correr por sus venas. Quería besarla y... muchas cosas más; pero aun enfrentaban un problema: "Ella era la pareja oficial de Syusuke Fuji, el hombre que quería arruinarlo".

Lo cierto era que realmente no le importaba demasiado, así que decidió seguir su instinto... y la besó.

-Sakuno...

Cerró la puerta con el pie y la guió dentro del departamento. Deseaba hacerla suya de nuevo... tal y como lo había hecho hace cinco años.

Definitivamente ya no era la misma mujer ingenua de ese tiempo, ahora era una mujer experimentada...

Colocó sus manos sobre la cintura de ella y la pegó más a su cuerpo. Separó sus labios de los de ella un instante y en sus ojos leyó el deseo...

------------

No podía. Ahí no.

Por más que quisiera besarlo no podía. El departamento donde se encontraba viviendo era un obsequio de Shyu, y el simple hecho de que Ryoma estuviera allí, besándola, era un insulto.

-No, aquí no.- Sakuno se separó de él y enseguida se sentó en el sofá más cercano.- Dime¿a que has venido? Pensé que eras el repartidor.

Ryoma pensó que aquella era muy buena pregunta, incluso ni siquiera él podía contestarla. Pero algo rápido y eficaz siempre era útil.

-Para preguntarte lo de la entrevista vendida a las radiodifusoras. ¿sabes algo de eso?- Ryoma miró a Sakuno directamente a los ojos, y descubrió que los ojos de ella brillaron.

-No se los detalles, pero tengo conocimiento del tema...

Aquello era casi... increíble. Nunca pensó que Ryoma fuera a visitarla y mucho menos a besarla de la manera en que lo había hecho. Pero lo cierto era que tenía que aprovechar el momento para comenzar a mover sus piezas.

-Por cierto, tengo hambre¿no te agradaría salir a comer algo?- preguntó con cierto tono de picardía.- he escuchado que a dos cuadras hacen un excelente pescado frito¿Qué dices¿Vamos o después de que venga el repartidor del súper mercado preparamos algo? Aunque sabes... no tengo ganas de cocinar, y supongo que tu no tendrás ganas de esperar mucho tiempo...

-Mmm...

-Tomare eso como un sí.- Sakuno sonrió y repentinamente se puso de pie sobresaltando a un muy distraído Ryoma.- espérame quince minutos, sólo me cambiare...

Antes de que Ryoma pudiera decir algo, Sakuno se apresuró a ir a su habitación para cambiarse. Aprovecharía esa visita hasta el último suspiro.

La noche anterior había jurado conquistar a Ryoma costase lo que le costase, y ahora que el había dado el primer paso aún sin darse cuenta, ella sabía que todo aquella era obra del destino...

---

-... Sa...

Se había ido. ¿Acaso aquella mujer pensaba que había ido a verla? Bueno, realmente el tampoco lo sabía, pero cuando había visto el semáforo en verde, repentidamente sus manos movieron el volante a la derecha, y sin darse cuenta había acabado en el edificio de departamento de Sakuno. Además que no había reprochado nada respecto al restaurante porque sabía quién era el dueño y desde luego el tipo de lugar que era. "El Restaurante en donde la privacidad es un orgullo": Ese había sido el encabezado del periódico amarillista hacía tan solo unas semanas.

_-... Además de que preparan un excelente pescado frito._

Decidió tomar asiento frente al librero y mientras tanto leería los títulos de los libros allí existentes para matar el tiempo.

_-.Reportajes: Ayer y hoy.-_

_-.Romeo & Juliet.-_

_-.Fotoperiodismo.-_

_-.Pro Tennis.-_

_-.Pro Golf.-_

_-.Deportes lo que usted debe saber...-_

_-.Maquiavelo-._

¿Maquiavelo¿Para que querría Sakuno un libro como aquél? No sabía pero... algo lo llevó al librero y de inmediato sacó el libro. Lo abrío sin saber exactamente que hacía pero lo que leyó no le gusto para nada.

_Los negocios no son crueles, solo razonables..._

_Con Amor y burla..._

_Shyu._

De repente sin saber exactamente porque, sintió cólera y decidió dejar el libro en su lugar pero... ¿Qué era eso¿Tal vez un bicho?

Metió la mano en el espacio de donde había sacado el libro y...

_-¿Qué es esto?_- Ryoma tomó aquél objeto por aquello que bien podrían ser sus _patas_ e intentó encontrarle forma.- _¿Un extraterrestre?_

Buscó alguna etiqueta en el "muñeco" y cuando la encontró no supo que pensar...

Aquello era un producto 100 chino, y no le extrañaba que no estuviese bien confeccionado. Volteó al muñeco, claro si a eso se le podría llamar muñeco, de mil maneras y nada... ¿Acaso no solo era chino de fabricación? Dejó el libro en su lugar y volvió a sentarse para tratar de encontrarle forma a la "cosa".

_-Mada mada dane..._

---

Definitivamente aquella era la ropa adecuada. Ni muy... exhibicionista pero tampoco conservador. Exacto y preciso. Perfecto.

Aquellos pantalones de mezclilla se le ajustaban de maravilla a su cuerpo, y la blusa ni que decir...

Si con eso Ryoma no la besaba en el auto entonces tendría que cambiar de estrategia.

Superviso su cabello por ultima vez y enseguida salió de su recamara con sigilo.

Ya sabía lo que quería...

-----

El Viento soplaba levemente. Aquél día era hermoso. Después de tantos años, se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Quería hablarle a su amiga para contarle la situación, pero ella debía estar muy ocupada con su trabajo. Después de todo ahora era una gran reportera, y no quería que la noticia la tomara por sorpresa.

Lo cierto era que amaba a Yuuta Fuji. En realidad ambos llevaban demasiado tiempo callando ese amor. No sabían realmente de donde había surgido, pero... estaban seguros de que eran muy felices.

El día en que él había estado a punto de arrollarla con su auto, se había quedado desconcertada, no por el posible accidente, sino por quién era el posible "asesino". En aquél momento había golpeado el cofre del coche con fuerza y cuando había levantado la vista, aquellos ojos la habían hechizado por completo.

En fin... lo mejor era disfrutar de aquella velada, después de todo no podía permitirse faltar al trabajo al día siguiente, puesto que había sido Syusuke quién la había recomendado y no quería fallarle. En ocasiones no podía evitar sentir celos hacía Sakuno, claro que eran celos de los buenos, pero... se sentía culpable por ese sentimiento. Su amiga tenía un lindo novio, y eso sin contar que era rico y poderoso, también había crecido en un entorno de facilidad y había terminado la universidad sin muchos conflictos, mientras que ella había tenido que trabajar medio tiempo para pagarse los estudios, debido a que sus padres habían quedado en la ruina después de aquél negocio furtivo...

Era mejor olvidarse de ello, puesto que ahora era la mujer más feliz del mundo, al estar por fin con el hombre que amaba...

Aunque lo cierto era que una parte de ella estaba feliz porque su amado era lindo, rico y poderoso...

Después de todo... ¿Qué mujer no deseaba un hombre como aquél?

Aunque lo cierto era que amaba a Yuuta por como era... simplemente lindo y atento.

Despejó todos aquellos pensamientos de su mente, al ver que el motivo de su felicidad se acercaba a ella.

-Tomoka, lamento llegar tarde...

-No te preocupes, no tiene mucho que he llegado.

Yuuta se veía tan apuesto con aquel atuendo... definitivamente nunca podría estar a su altura. El provenía que una familia adinerada, mientras que ella sólo de una familia de la clase media. En ocasiones dudaba de la relación, pero en cuanto lo veía... sentía que podía.

-... ¿No vas a saludarme como se debe?- le preguntó a él.

Aquellos labios que tanto desebaba sentir sobre los suyos, se inclinaron levemente y de inmediato un beso calido la invadió por completo. Lo amaba. No tenía dudas.

Se separó ligeramente y después sonrió. Quería contarle todo lo que le había pasado en el día, y pensaba comenzar...

-Hoy me ha ido muy bien en casa de tu hermano¿y a ti, te fue bien?- le dijo con una tierna sonrisa.- porque sabes... hoy que fui a supervisar la casa de Syusuke, me di cuenta de que...

Una vez le hubo contado todo, se dio cuenta de que él no había dicho ni una palabra, cosa que la hizo ruborizarse, ya que siempre que hablaba lo hacía sin pensar y sin parar...

-Pero... ¿a ti como te ha ido?

-Bien, aunque un poco pesadito, ahora que Syusuke no piensa volver en dos meses, las cosas se van a poner duras.- le dijo Yuuta con cara de preocupación.- pero aún así estoy feliz.

-¿Dos meses? Pero si Sakuno vuelve en mes y medio y... ¿Por qué dices que estas feliz?

-Porque te tengo a mi lado...

No tenía dudas. Quería a ese hombre con locura.

Aunque algo le preocupaba, y deseaba saber que era.

---

-¡NO! Ordené de manera muy explicita que las acciones se compraran a cualquier precio. Y el valor de la venta era muy bueno¿quién ha contradicho mi orden¿Atobe has dicho? Dime algo Sasuke... ¿acaso Atobe es quién salvo a tu familia de aquél conflicto? No verdad, entonces la próxima vez, solo escucha mis palabras...

Así que después de todo, aquello era cosa de él. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Si las cosas seguían así, tendría que regresar a Japón antes de lo planeado. No podía permitirlo. Atobe estaba pasándose de los limites puestos.

-Comunícame con Atobe Keigo.

_-Enseguida señor._

Espero unos segundos, y enseguida la voz de Atobe sonó al otro lado de la línea.

_-¿Qué pasa, Syusuke?_

-¿Qué es lo que estas pensando¿Por qué has retrasado la compra?

Si Atobe no le daba una explicación coherente, entonces tendría que zanjar ese asunto de una vez por todas.

_-Porque su valor comercial se esta devaluando poco a poco. Y eso no me conviene, dejare que sea Smith quién se encargue de ello._

-¿Smith? Por Atobe, el apenas y esta comenzando con Movil System. Yo me encargare de esto, esas acciones me pertenecen, se que los rumores sobre las empresas StePhen circularán de nuevo en cuestión de minutos, y prefiero protegerme con otra empresa.

_-¿Qué quieres decir?_

-Que si no adquirimos esas acciones, estamos perdidos.

Colgó el teléfono enfadado consigo mismo. Definitivamente aquello no podía estar pasando. Tenía que solucionar aquello de inmediato. ¿Qué estaba pasando¿Por qué de repente todo se congelaba¿Acaso había infiltrado mal a su agente¿Quién habría dado la orden? Era un hecho que Atobe no lo había hecho, dado que el no sabía realmente el motivo de la compra-venta.

Las cosas se estaban saliendo de lugar. Tenía que solucionar aquello de la mejor manera, sin darse a descubrir, pero antes organizaría sus ideas.

Tomó el sobre que había en su escritorio y lo abrió. Sacó la hoja que contenía y comenzó a leerla.

_Fuji-Sama._

_Las cosas están saliendo bien, espero su regreso pronto._

_No hay novedades._

_Se encuentra bien._

_Todo en orden._

_1._

Así que desde luego las cosas estaban saliendo como lo esperaba. No todo iba tan mal...

Aunque las cosas parezcan malas, siempre habrá un ápice de benevolencia en la vida.

----

-¿Qué haces Ryoma?

La voz de Sakuno lo tomó por sorpresa y de inmediato se puso de pie.

-Estaba leyendo un libro.- mintió él. Lo cierto que tenía rato tratando de encontrarle forma a aquél muñeco.

-Oh, pero si es Pucca.

¿Pucca¿De verdad aquella cosa era Pucca? Y a fin de cuentas... ¿Qué era una Pucca? Dejó el muñeca en el sofá y de inmediato Sakuno se inclinó al rescate de aquella cosa.

-¡Pucca! Tenía tiempo buscándote...

Sexy. Sakuno era muy sexy. Aquellos pantalones acentuaban de manera perfecta su trasero. Tragó saliva por un instante y de inmediato volteó la mirada. Sin duda alguna ella había dejado de ser una niña. Ahora era toda una mujer, y para sus males, siempre que la veía deseaba explorar su cuerpo con sus manos, acariciarla, hacerla suya de nuevo. Entrar en ella y...

-¡Será mejor que nos vallamos o temo que se nos irá el hambre!

... hacerla gemir de placer, para después volver a hacerla suya y...

-¿Ryoma?

Sakuno le lanzó una mirada picara y fue en ese momento que decidió alejar todos aquellos pensamientos sucios de su mente. Bueno, después de todo era un hombre, y estaba seguro de que no era el único hombre que pensaba en esas cosas cuando Sakuno pasaba a su lado y...

De repente Ryoma sintió enojo, y sin saber exactamente porque, se reprocho por pensar que otros hombres vieran a Sakuno. Bueno, lo cierto era que Sakuno aún no era nada para él pero...

_-Mada mada dane._

------

Aunque Sakuno se había sentido un poco incomoda y rara cuando entró al restaurante con Ryoma, la amabilidad y cortesía de los meseros la ayudaron a relajarse.

A los pocos minutos John, un conocido de Ryoma, se acercó a ellos para saludarlos.

-Valla Ryoma, que raro verte por acá, espero los estén atendiendo como se debe.

Al parecer, el tal Jonh era el dueño de aquél restaurante, pero además de eso, era muy joven y apuesto.

-Aún no me presentas a tu amiga¿Cómo se llama?

-Ella es Sakuno Ryusaki.- la presentó Ryoma.

-¿Ryusaki? Creo que la conozco¿escribe usted para "Sport & City"?

-Sí.- respondió Sakuno.

Oh, pero si es señorita exclusiva.

Aquello se estaba saliendo de control, quería parar aquella conversación pero no sabía realmente como. No supo en que momento Ryoma le tomó la mano por debajo de la mesa y había comenzado a acariciarla.

_-Umf..._

¿Cómo podía Ryoma hacerle eso mientras platicaba con alguien más? Aquello se sentía tan bien.

-Jonh, ha sido un placer verte.

Si había una calificación para las despedidas directas, entonces sin duda alguna Ryoma había sacado 10.

-Oh, entiendo.

Sin vacilar un solo instante, Jonh se despidió de ella y enseguida se fue,

-¿Por qué le has dicho eso?- pregunto ella temiendo la respuesta.

-Porque deseo besarte.

Ryoma acercó el rostro de Sakuno al suyo con la mano libre que tenía y enseguida comenzó a besarla lentamente.

---

Sakuno era realmente excitante. Cuado había comenzado a besarla, había querido un beso lento, pero no podía. Sakuno merecía pasión desenfrenada. Abrió los labios de ella lentamente y enseguida introdujo su lengua dentro de su boca. Aquello era delicioso. Sakuno era deliciosa.

-...Ryoma...

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nos están viendo.

Se separó ligeramente de ella y observó a su alrededor. Efectivamente la gente estaba viéndolos¿pero que más daba? Aquello era un privado, y...

De repente algo brillante le nublo la vista por completo, tardó solo un par de segundos en reponerse y observó como un hombre con una cámara en mano se alejaba.

Se puso de pie y se percato de que todo mundo esperaba su reacción, sin embargo no lo haría, nunca le había dado algo de que hablar a la prensa y no empezaría ahora.

- Alguien tendrá que pagar por esto.

Sakuno observó un poco aterrada la reacción de Ryoma. Aquella mirada mataría a todo un ejército sin dudarlo. Lo último que deseaba en aquella cita era una confrontación.

_-Enseguida vuelvo._

Aquellas palabras la tomaron por sorpresa. Ryoma había pasado de un ceño fruncido a un gesto totalmente calmado y pacifico. Vio como él se alejaba y de inmediato platicaba con el tal "Jonh".

-... ¿Cómo es posible que aún estando en un privado un periodista me haya tomado una foto? Hablare con mis abogados.

-Espera un segundo Ryoma, el restaurante no es culpable de lo que haya pasado.- un muy apurado Jonh trataba de controlar a Ryoma Echizen, cosa que estaba resultando mucho más que difícil.- pero si lo deseas puedo averiguar de que revista o periódico se trata para detener la publicación de la foto y...

-Tienes razón, el restaurante no es culpable...

-Gracias por comprender Ryoma, enseguida comenzare a...

-Pero tú si lo eres. Como dueño y encargado, es tu responsabilidad...

-----

Tenía los dedos un poco entumidos por el frío. Odiaba que el aire lo despeinara, pero odiaba aún más el momento en el que su coche había perdido el control del descapotable. Ahora cerraba y abría cuando quería. Aquello era malo, y eso sin contar que tenía hambre, y el restaurante más cercano era uno de los más caros de Seattle, dado que la privacidad, la cocina y la ubicación eran excelentes. Bueno, valía la pena, después de todo, con sus dos sueldos podía permitírselo. Estacionó su auto y le entregó las llaves al aparca coches.

-Trátelo bien, que hoy anda mal.

_-Sí, señor._

Se encamino hacía la entrada principal y justo cuando iba a entrar, reconoció a uno de los reporteros que llevaba unos meses asediando a su jefe. Con un recorrido visual rápido y preciso, se dio cuenta de que Ryoma se encontraba dentro.

Esperó a que el reportero llegara a la puerta y cuando este salió le metió el pie haciéndolo caer con todo y cámara.

El reportero trato de ponerse de pie pero él fue más rápido y se agacho rápidamente para agarrar la cámara.

_-Eso es mió._

Volvió su vista de nuevo al interior del restaurante y se dio cuenta de que ahora Ryoma discutía con Jonh; por la manera en que él había sacado el celular de su bolsillo supo que estaba a punto de hablarle por teléfono a alguien para que solucionara el problema.

-Era suyo, ahora la cámara me pertenece, señor...

El reportero guardo silencio y después de unos segundos dijo su nombre.

_-- Hill. William Hill; trabajo para Vida & Sociedad._

¿Vida & Sociedad? Valla, aquello si que era bueno. Nunca pensó que aquella revista tan bien estructurada cometiera el error de meterse a uno de los restaurantes que prohibía de manera excesiva las cámaras y grabadoras.

-Vallase, señor Hill. O de lo contrario...

_-No se preocupe, yo ya me iba, pero por favor regréseme mi cámara, sin ella no podré cobrar, y mis hijos se quedaran sin comer. ¿Sabe? Yo tengo siete hijos, y mi esposa esta en espera del octavo. Mi madre sufre una terrible enfermedad y..._

-... Y si no compra sus medicinas morirá muy pronto¿verdad?

_-Lo siento, ya me iba._

El reportero se puso de pie y salió corriendo. Valla tontería tratar de engañarlo con semejante truco.

_Ring, ring, ring, ring._

Sacó su celular del bolsillo de su saco y leyó de quién era la llamada entrante.

_Echizen, Ryoma. Celular._

_00-054-98-014_

_...OK... ...Rechazar..._

Tomó la llamada y enseguida escucho la voz de Ryoma.

_-Costello, necesito que localices a uno de los abogados del grupo Huffman de inmediato, me he dejado el celular con los datos en mi departamento. Detén todas las publicaciones que tengan que ver con el medio del espectáculo..._

Entró al restaurante y caminó hacía Ryoma cortando la comunicación.

-No te preocupes Ryoma, el reportero ya se ha ido, sin cámara, por supuesto. Toma.

Costello le tendió la cámara y Ryoma la tomó.

Sin perder un solo segundo, sacó el chip de la cámara y lo destrozo por completo.

-----

Ryoma inspecciono todas las fotos que se encontraban en la memoria interna de la cámara y entre ellas se encontró con una foto de Sakuno entrando al restaurante...

_Menú..._

_¿Desea borrar esta foto?_

_...Sí... ...Cancelar..._

Presiono el botón OK y enseguida borró todas las fotos.

-¿No vas a darme las gracias, Ryoma?

-Oh¿sigues aquí?- le preguntó a Costello.

-Estoy esperando algo como: "Gracias, Costello, te doy un aumento por haber recuperado la cámara" o mínimo un: "Muchas gracias, te debo una".

-Vamos Costello, yo te he hecho favores mucho más importantes.

Dejó la cámara en la barra y le dio la espalda a Costello.

-Gracias.

-Oh, vamos, no seas modesto.

Se alejó un poco de la barra y se dirigió a su privado.

--

Sakuno observó como Ryoma se acercaba a la mesa. Pero no iba solo, estaba siendo acompañado por alguien que era muy apuesto.

Su cabello era corto y revoltoso, y el color castaño de su cabello le hizo recordar a Syusuke. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban decisión y algo que no podía adivinar; sus labios eran dominantes, la media sonrisa triunfal que asomaba su rostro acentuaba el toque refinado que tensaba el ambiente.

Pero... Ryoma se veía mucho más imponente.

Una vez Ryoma estuvo frete a la mesa, Sakuno se pregunto si aquél hombre comería con ellos.

-Creo que ya te he dado las gracias- dijo Ryoma viendo al hombre.

_-Si pero la verdad es que tengo hambre y no estaría de más que me invitaras a comer algo. Tal vez una langosta o una sopa de mariscos; no se, pero cualquier cosa que pueda llenar mi estomago estaría bien._

Aquél hombre era realmente chistoso, aquello la hacía sentir un poco cómoda.

...-...

Ryoma tomo asiento y vio que Costello lo imitaba. ¿Acaso pensaba sentarse a comer aún sabiendo que él no quería? Bueno, era Costello, el solía hacer cosas como esas.

-Eh Ryoma¿no vas a presentarme a tu amiga?

Ryoma guardo silencio y tomó el tenedor ignorando por completo a Costello.

-Que desconsiderado te has vuelto Ryoma, no te preocupes por mí, yo se muy bien reconocer territorios.- dijo- Mi nombre es Tag Costello, y soy el jefe del departamento de investigación inteligente a servicios de Ryoma.

-Mi nombre es Ryusaki Sakuno, pero... ¿Departamento de investigación inteligente?

Sakuno miró a Ryoma buscando una respuesta pero este solo siguió comiendo.

-Sí, somos los encargados de buscar buenos precios, de informar sobre la posible caída del dólar y del euro; también la hacemos de negociadores con países extranjeros.- respondió Costello al darse cuenta de que Ryoma no pensaba decir nada.

-Entonces su trabajo debe ser muy interesante.

-Más que interesante es divertido. Pero sabe, usted se me hace conocido¿acaso ya nos habíamos visto antes?

A Sakuno le sorprendió aquella declaración dado que nunca antes lo había visto, y le había parecido conocido era por el color del cabello, pero solo eso, porque por lo demás ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de Tag.

-No, no lo creo, es la primera vez que nos cruzamos, al menos que haya leído uno de mis reportajes en _Spot & City_.

-¿Es usted reportera?- preguntó Tag.

-Así es.

-Oh, valla, no lo esperaba. Pero aún así creo que la conozco de otro lado... ¿Es usted de España?

-No, pero he estado ahí en diversas ocasiones.

-Disculpe que insista pero... definitivamente la conozco, no logro recordar de donde pero...

_-Ella ha dicho que no te conoce_- interrumpió Ryoma.

-Valla, pero si el mudo ha recuperado el aliento.- dijo Tag con sarcasmo.- bueno, me retiro.- se despidió Tag.- nos veremos en otro ocasión- le dijo a Sakuno.

Tag Costello salió del restaurante y pidió su auto al aparcacoches. Una vez al volante una imagen vino a su mente...

_--Flash Back--_

_Seattle, hace un año._

Mientras caminaba en una de las lujosas calles de la ciudad, a Tag Costello le pareció escuchar el refinado acento japonés que tanto distinguía a los "comunes" de los "empresarios". Volteó la cabeza un poco y entre toda aquella gente le parecía distinguir la castaña cabellera de...

-Syusuke...

Sin querer llamó la atención del susodicho y este se había dado la vuelta sobresaltando así a la mujer que lo acompañaba.

-¿_Tag¡Que gusto verte! No esperaba encontrarte aún estando en Seattle._

-Vamos Syusuke, no seas modesto, pero realmente me sorprende que no me hayas reconocido al pasar a tu lado- le dijo a Syusuke.- Aunque... de no haber sido por tu acento no había siquiera volteado a verte, es una suerte que aún te haga gracia hablar en las calles como si fueras un turista.

-Mira quien habla, si eres tu quien...- repentinamente Syusuke se detuvo y enseguida volvió a hablar- Oh, pero estoy siendo descortés; ella es mi pareja, su nombre es Ryusaki Sakuno y... es la mejor reportera de Golf en Japón...

_-¡Shyu...!_

La mujer había reprochado ante la declaración de Syusuke pero enseguida había mostrado sus modales.

-Hola, mucho gusto.- sonrió Sakuno.

-El gusto es todo mió...

Después de una conversación breve cada quién se había ido por su lado...

_--Fin del Flash Back--_

Así que la mujer con la que Echizen estaba saliendo era nada más y nada menos que la prometida de Syusuke Fuji. Realmente el mundo era pequeño.

Después de todo su querido primo no tenía todo bajo control como solía decir.

-Esto podría llegar a ser beneficioso. Como todo buen primo debo informárselo pero... la relación de Sakuno y Ryoma no me afecta para nada, así que guardar silencio mientras no haya dinero de por medio no esta tan mal.

A pesar de saber que tenía que informar a Syusuke de aquello, tenía muy presente que su primo y el solo se hablaban por cuestiones de negocios, y lo cierto era que en esos momentos estaba jugándose la reputación al hacerla de doble bando...

...---...

"_**Londres 18:30 hrs."**_

_**Se estima una perdida en las acciones de StePhen.**_

"_**Londres 19:00 hrs."**_

_**La BND comienza proceso de investigación.**_

"_**Londres 19:15 hrs."**_

_**La BND termina proceso de investigación.**_

"_**Londres 19:35 hrs"**_

_**El Grupo Fuji adquiere acciones del Grupo MacroMicroMedia.**_

"_**Londres 20:56 hrs."**_

_**Las Acciones del Grupo Fuji y StePhen aumentan su valor en la bolsa en un 22.567.**_

----

Lo que había predicho Syusuke había sido demasiado acertado, y por no haber seguido instrucciones sus acciones seguían estables pero... su valor no había aumentado. En cambio el grupo Fuji se encontraba en la cima del valor y poder comercial.

Aún podía recordar las palabras casi burlonas de Syusuke.

_-De no haber sido por tu terquedad, en este mismo momento tus acciones no se encontrarían tan deplorables a comparación de las mías._

Pero eso ya no servía de nada. Ahora estaba conciente de que las palabras de Fuji Syusuke no podían tomarse tan a la ligera.

Sin embargo, aún había algo que Syusuke no podía controlar mientras Tezuka tuviera contactos en la BND, y eso era el Grupo Editorial Tohno.

-Es una lastima Syusuke... pero lamentablemente no podrás superar tu valor comercial mientras no logres invadir el territorio Tohno.

---+---

Otro día más...

Viernes...

Casi, casi fin de semana autentico...

Entrega de cheque...

Días como ese, Sakuno Ryusaki se levantaba demasiado temprano para llegar a tiempo al trabajo, dado que el tráfico se ponía pesado y molesto.

Se metió al baño y después comenzó a tallar su cuerpo.

La noche anterior había estado muy buena. Por unos instantes casi se había entregado de nuevo a Ryoma.

Cuando habían llegado a la puerta de su departamento el la había rodeado con sus fuertes brazos por la cintura y la había besado con pasión y deseo. Después sus manos recorrieron cada centímetro de piel existente en ella y de pronto... El se había detenido.

En ese instante pensó que tal vez no era lo suficientemente deseable para él, pero unos segundos después se dio cuenta de que el sacaba el celular de su bolsillo y comenzaba a hablar algo de una empresa llamada StePhen.

Aquello era raro, dado que en meses pasados Syusuke le había comentado que uno de sus empleados se encontraba investigando la empresa...

En fin... eso realmente no importaba mucho, después de todo ella no vivía de eso...

Una vez limpia comenzó a vestirse y desayuno algo ligero. Salió de su departamento, tomó el ascensor y presiono el botón de: "_Estacionamiento_".

Una vez allí salió del elevador y subió a su auto.

La vida ahora le estaba resultando demasiado simple, demasiado fácil. Todo le estaba saliendo bien, y aunque una parte de ella estaba contenta con ello, aún le era difícil creer que Ryoma ya le hubiera cedido un poco de terreno.

Ayer en la noche, el la había invitado a comer, y no sólo eso, sino que se había ofrecido a pasar por ella al trabajo. Aquello era fantástico.

¡Iba a tener una cita enserio con Ryoma Echizen!

-Muy bien hecho, Sakuno Ryusaki, persevera y... ¿Cómo era¿alcanzaras?

------

_-Señor Echizen, una llamada por la línea tres._

-Transfiérala.

Aquello era aburrido. No había ninguna diversión en firmar papeles y recibir llamadas en todo el día. ¿Cómo era que alguien podía hacer eso todo los días?

Mientras podría estar practicando Tennis, se encontraba ordenando papeleo y atendiendo a altos ejecutivos interesados.

Sus pensamiento se vieron bloqueados en cuanto escuchó la voz de su madre al otro lado de la linea.

_-Querido Ryoma¿Cómo estas, hijo?_

-Bien.

_-Te marque al celular mucho más temprano pero no contestabas, aquí en Japón ya son las... ocho de la noche con cuarenta y cinco minutos. Supongo que debes de estar muy ocupado._

-Sí.

Intercambió unas cuentas palabras más con su madre y después colgó.

No podía concentrarse. El solo hecho de pensar que vería a Sakuno esa misma tarde lo hacía desear romper con todos los esquemas e ir por ella al trabajo en ese mismo instante pero... No podía hacerlo, no podía permitir que todos vieran a Ryoma Echizen loco de deseo por Sakuno Ryusaki.

_-Vamos Echizen... concentrate. Tienes que hacerlo. Un par de curvas perfectas y unos labios deseables no pueden ponerte así. Aunque pertenezcan a... __**¡Basta!**__ Tengo que calmarme._

Lo cierto era que la noche anterior había estado a punto de hacerle el amor en la alfombra a Sakuno, al menos hasta que su celular había vibrado de manera inesperada.

Pero el hecho de haber contestado le parecía una salida para escapar de la perdición, pero no sabía el porque.

_-Señor Echizen, tiene una llamada del señor Costello..._

------

_-Grupo Editorial Tohno, lo atiende Osakada Tomoka._

-¡Tomoka¿Cómo te ha ido?

Nunca en su vida había esperado atender una llamada del novio de su mejor amiga. Aquello era magnifico, por fin un alto ejecutivo que no era arrogante.

-Muy bien Syusuke.

_-¿Te agrada el trabajo?_

-Si, y la verdad nunca terminare de agradecértelo.

_-No te preocupes. Pero dime Tomoka¿Cómo van las cosas por ahí? Tengo entendido que Raito no ha podido adquirir acciones junto con el señor Harbison._

-Pues de hecho esta en una junta con él. Si quieres le puedo decir que le estas hablando.

_-Oh no, no me atrevería. Porque sino creo que ambos podrían matarme._

-Tonterías... Raito esta también con el señor Pruitt.

_-¿Te refieres a Cal Pruitt?_

-Sí.

_Oh bueno, entonces las cosas deben de estarles hiendo de maravilla. En fin, no quiero molestar, yo marcó más tarde._

-¿Quieres dejarle algún recado?

_-No, para nada, no quiero preocuparlo, con el embarazo de Yumiko debe tener ya bastantes complicaciones._

-Entiendo... Entonces será mejor que ni siquiera le diga que llamaste.

_-Te lo agradecería... Bueno te dejo porque llevó dos días enteros intentando localizar a Sakuno._

-¿No has podido hablar con ella, Syusuke?

_-No, debe ser por todo el trabajo que tiene._

-Tal vez, con lo responsable que es...- dijo Tomoka.

_-Bueno, nos vemos después._

Se despidió de Syusuke y después colgó el teléfono.

Realmente Sakuno era muy afortunada. Syusuke era un hombre muy atento.

¡Que envidia daban!

De repente una magnifica idea cruzó su mente.

-

**-¡Momoshiro!**

Ann Tachibana fulminó con la mirada a su prometido. ¿Cómo era posible que a pesar de tener treinta y un años el siguiera comportándose como un chiquillo?

-Hey, yo solo quiero una hamburguesa.

-Pero ya es tarde, y tu padre quiere vernos en quince minutos.- le recordó ella.

Kyouya Takeshi había sido muy claro en sus ordenes: **"Los quiero a los dos en el comedor de mi casa en quince minutos".**

No sabía muy bien las razones, pero seguro era porque ahora ella y Momoshiro vivían juntos. Aunque a decir verdad... eso había molestado a más de uno, incluyendo a sus padres y hermanos. Y cada vez que recordaba la mueca de miedo que había esbozado Momoshiro ante la amenaza de Kipei, no podía aguantar por mucho tiempo la risa.

-¡Ann¡Ahora eres tu la que se esta atrasando¡Vamos!

-Momoshiro...

-¿Sí?

-¿Algún me contaras aquello que ocurrió hace ya cinco años¡Quiero saber quién gano aquél partido que solo presenciaron unos cuantos!

Otra vez la misma mueca. Cada vez que preguntaba por aquél asunto de Syusuke, el nunca respondía y si lo hacía...

-Eso no me concierne a mí.

Algo malo había ocurrido, y quería averiguarlo. Pero era una lastima que la única persona que nunca le negaría la respuesta ya no estuviera entre los vivos...

--

Hacer las entrevistas resultó ser mucho más trabajo del que Sakuno había pensado.

Por supuesto, había entrevistado y organizado a todo su equipo de producción, pero de manera puntual. Sin embargo estar sentada en el despacho viendo desfilar a cada miembro del grupo editorial era agotador.

Al final de la jornada, había encontrado a tres personas que eran más que adecuadas para el próximo reportaje y se dirigió al despacho de Ralph, que parecía tan cansado como ella.

-He terminado.- le dijo ella desde la puerta.

Ralph, que estaba jugando a lanzarse una bola de papel de una mano a otra la miró y sonrió.

-Menos mal. Necesitamos una entrevista con Smith Kevin. Al parecer a decidido inscribirse al próximo torneo de tennis. Informa a tu equipo y trata de conseguir una exclusiva.

-¿Con Kevin Smith?

¿Kevin Smith entraría a un torneo de Tennis? Aquello si que era magnifico. Sabía de antemano que conseguir la exclusiva no le costaría mucho trabajo pero... algo le decía que tendría que pedir algún que otro favor para conseguir verlo, puesto que durante tres semanas había tratado de localizarlo para conversar con él y Kevin no había respondido a ninguna de sus llamadas.

-Sí, Kevin Smith. Mi secretaria le dará los datos. Procure tener el reportaje para antes del jueves. "Sport & City" sacará un especial de tennis.

Salió de la oficina del señor Ralph y de pronto escucho mucho murmullo. De seguro alguna novedad entre el personal.

-Gina- dijo tratando de llamar la atención de la secretaria del señor Granham.

-¿Si?

-El señor Ralph me da dicho que me darás los datos del señor Kevin Smith.

-Oh, enseguida te los doy. Al parecer eres muy buena en tu trabajo, eso me agrada, aunque creo que a Karla no le parece muy bueno que tú hayas escalado mucho más rápido. Bueno era de esperarse, después de todo ella no logró conseguir una entrevista con Ryoma, y mira que es muy difícil, dado que el no da entrevistas a nadie. Pero bueno, si Ryoma siguiera saliendo con Florence... entonces puedo asegurarte que ella bien podría haber dado la entrevista en su lugar. ¿Y como no? Si por muy poco la agraciada Suzanne Florence Blackburn atrapaba a Ryoma... ¡Pero esa ya es otra historia...!- dijo ella entregándole una carpeta que estaba sobre la mesa.

Gina era muy buena persona, pero por alguna razón cada vez que decía algo no podía evitar soltar información que no venía al caso. Pero aquello en parte era bueno, dado que se enteraba de algún dato interesante, aunque... lamentablemente la vida pasada de Ryoma no le importaba demasiado.

-¿Enserio? No lo puedo creer. Pero creo que me lo contaras en otra ocasión, ahora mismo tengo una cosa muy importante que no puede...

_Ring... Ring..._

_-__Sport & City... Habla Regina Blueth._

Sakuno supo que aquél era el momento perfecto para escapar. Se despidió con un leve gesto de mano y enseguida se dirigió a la puerta para después comenzar a caminar rápido.

-¿Fuji? O permítame, enseguida lo comunico.

Gina observó como Sakuno caminaba hacía la salida y enseguida gritó.

**-****Sakuno, tienes una llamada, dice que es...**

_-__¿Eh? Si, diles que... no se que me he ido- gritó Sakuno desde la puerta._

- **Sakuno... dice que es Fu...**- Gina se calló al ver que Sakuno ya había salido.- Señor Fuji, me informan que la señorita Ryusaki se ha ido hace cinco minutos... es que sabe, ella tiene mucho trabajo, entrevistas de portada, reportajes centrales... en fin, muchos pendientes... pero si gusta le daré su recado y... ¿No desea que le informe de su llamada? Ok, esta bien. Le atendió Regina Blueth, gracias por llamar.

Gina colgó el teléfono y después siguió con su trabajo.

..----..----..

El lugar era... acogedor. Ni demasiado formal pero tampoco muy juvenil. Los

-+-

Cuando Sakuno volvió a su apartado en la gran oficina de redacción, tomó asiento y comenzó a meditar todo lo que tenía que hacer para terminar de buena manera aquél especial que muy pronto sacaría la revista.

La presión de tener el reportaje central era tan grande como ser la protagonista de una obra clásica de la época del romanticismo, y eso sin contar que a parte de la presión tenía un "leve" problema: Ryoma Echizen.

_-__¿Lista?_

Definitivamente esta alucinando. Ahora ya imaginaba a Echizen detrás suyo preguntándole si estaba lista para irse a comer cuando tan solo eran las...

**¡Tres de la tarde con dieciocho minutos!**

En fin, la idea de que Ryoma hubiera subido hasta su oficina para llevarla a comer era tan imposible como Isaac Newton en un desfile de modas de su época.

Como quiera que fuese decidió olvidarlo y tomó una de las carpetas que estaba en su escritorio y comenzó a hojear su contenido en busca de alguna información de importancia.

_-__- ¿Lista?_

Otra vez su imaginación. ¿Qué le pasaba? Ya era suficiente hacerse a la idea de que deseaba que Ryoma la besara y...

_-__Creo que aún no estas lista o... te has vuelto sorda. Cualquiera de las dos opciones me dice que aún te falta mucho._

Volteó lentamente y se encontró con aquella mirada posesiva ámbar. Aquello no podía ser. **¡Ryoma no podía estar ahí!**

Bueno aunque conociéndolo... él ni siquiera se habría dado cuenta de que todo mundo estaría hablando de ellos; después de todo era un despistado al mil por ciento.

-¡Ryoma! Pensé que nuestra cita era en...- Sakuno miró su lujoso reloj de oro blanco y brillantes para después terminar su frase.- ...once minutos. Valla que me has sorprendido.

-Decidí adelantar la comida unos cuantos minutos más.

-Bien, no hay ningún problema- dijo ella sonriendo.

Tomó su bolso y se puso de pie con la mirada en alto; era conciente de que todo mundo los observaba, y eso no le agradaba. Esperaba salir de aquello muy pronto... al menos hasta que hubiera cumplido su cometido.

-

Las compras era lo único que podía calmarla. No sabía que hacer ahora que ese pequeño beneficio se había esfumado como espuma entre sus dedos. Recordaba que alguna vez una persona le había dicho que su vida de lujo acabaría muy pronto, pero no podía recordar quién, ni donde ni cuanto.

Por lo normal no solía hacer caso a comentarios que tuvieran que ver con el misticismo y esas cosas pero ahora que ya no tenía la libertad económica de antes... se estaba planteando seriamente convertirse en una seguidora de aquellos sujetos que salían en la televisión haciendo el ridículo

_-Vamos Suzanne, no puedes rendirte. Alguna manera debe de haber para recuperar todo aquello que has perdido... Alguna... sólo algo..._

Volvió a dar otra vuelta al centro comercial y al salir se encontró con quién menos lo esperaba...

_-Ryo.._

---+---

Mientras conducía su deportivo, Ryoma se preguntó que había todo aquello... Nunca había esperado que Tezuka le fuera a hablar para tratar asuntos de negocios, aunque lo cierto era que él había buscado su sempai para asegurar sus empresas contra cualquier posible quiebra...

_-¿Ryoma¿A dónde vamos?_

Se percató de que ya habían llegado al restaurante y estacionó su auto en el primer espacio que vió. Bajó del deportivo y espero que Sakuno hiciera lo mismo.

------

Cuando entraron al resutaurante, Sakuno no pudo evitar recordar una de las primeras frases de Rebecca en su "_japonés perfecto semi-mezclado con un ingles juvenil_"...

"_**Parece la portada de un Manga Shôjo"**_

Lo cierto era que no echaba de menos la comida japonesa, pero tampoco podía decir que le daba igual; aunque... un poco de sopa de algas no le iría nada mal con el clima que estaba haciendo.

Se adentraron más al resurante y de pronto una señora de al parecer unos 40 o 47 años de edad se acercó a ellos.

_-Oh Ryoma. Es una... sorpresa verte por acá._

-¿Sorpresa¿Por qué debería de ser una sorpresa?

_-Se me había olvidado lo modesto que eres._- dijo la señora con sarcasmo.- _Dime Ryoma¿no vas a presentarme a...?_

Sakuno siguió la mirada de la señora y se dio cuenta de que Ryoma había desaparecido.

-Bueno... ¿Qué me sorprende? Siempre hace lo mismo...

-¿Enserio?- dijo Sakuno tratando de quitar un poco de tensión a aquella -situación.

-Oh, los siento. Mi nombre es Carolina Saronno.

-Mucho gusto, me llamo Ryusaki Sakuno...

-¿Ryusaki? Eso me suena muy... japónes. ¿Eres cien por ciento nipona?

-Sí.- respondió Sakuno con cierta pena.

-Eso es fantástico. Aunque es una lastima que ames a Ryoma como lo amas...

-¿Eh¿Amar a Ryoma? Oh no, usted esta equivocada, yo tengo mi prometido y...

-No creas que he vivido mis años por vivir; pero ten cuidado, los problemas pueden agobiarte si...

En ese momento un hombre mayor se acercó y ella aprovechó para despedirse e ir en busca de Ryoma, a quién encontró sentado en una mesa comiendo Chawanmushi...

-

Aquellos informes debían estar mal hechos...

Algo escondido debía haber detrás de todo aquello.

Sus colegas no habían podido equivocarse con un asunto que les había encargado con tanta delicadeza.

¿Sería que Syusuke les habría vuelto a adivinar el pensamiento?

La carnada de General Motor's no había sido de ayuda; Syusuke no había extraído dinero de la gran cuenta de la industria, y en su lugar solo había sacado un auto con destino a Seattle.

Todo eso comenzaba a darle fuertes dolores de cabeza. Entre la compañía de seguros y la investigación ya no le quedaba tiempo para liberar el estrés, y ya estaba empezando a desesperarse.

Cinco años de investigación se habían ido al traste en el momento en que Syusuke Fuji canceló todos los contratos con las Constructoras Blackburn, y ahora que era un hecho interino que el grupo _Heiderich_ le daría el proyecto central...

**¡Tenía que calmarse¡Tezuka Kunimitsu no podía comenzar con el nerviosismo y desesperación!**Muchos trabajos dependían de todo aquello, y su única fuente de información era Sadaharu, quién solamente sabía datos superficiales que solo ayudaban en un doce por ciento.

Aunque... aún tenía otra opción, pero no sabía cuanto había manipulado Syusuke a Sakuno como para que ella no quisiera dar ningún tipo de información. Aquello si era frustrante.

Volvió la vista a los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio y volvió a leer en la busca de algo incoherente con lo que pudiera mandar a corroborar la información, pero no halló nada...

-Maldición Tezuka, te has metido en algo grande si te has equivocado...

--------

Eyes Rutherford se abrochó su abrigo agitando su melena al frío viento de Londres. Si entraba a aquél edificio su vida podría dar un giro de 180°. Todo era cuestión de arriesgarse.

Observó a su alrededor y cuando estuvo seguro de que nadie lo seguía se adentró al interior de lo que antes era llamado _Sistemas Devlin _y decidió utilizar las escaleras.

Si aceptaba el trabajo que le estaban ofreciendo las cosas mejorarían para él, después de todo había sido Syusuke Fuji quién había descubierto el misterio que Narumi no había podido; y pensar que en el pasado había desechado la idea de liarse con _"El genio"_.

Si Hilbert estuviera ahí, lo encontraría gracioso, pero ahora eso no importaba demasiado. Las cosas ya no volverían a ser como antes, pero por lo menos ahora podía tocar su música sin preocuparse por una posible emboscada.

Cuando hubo llegado al sexto piso, se anunció con la primera secretaria y esta lo pasó a la oficina del _presidente_ sin hacerlo esperar demasiado.

En la oficina se encontró con una persona que no había sufrido el desgaste de los años; Syusuke aún seguía siendo alto, castaño, y con su típico cuerpo atlético. En ocasiones se preguntaba como una persona como él había descubierto el misterio detrás de su existencia. El y los demás siempre habían creído que solo una persona de corazón puro y con capacidades usadas para el bien podía descifrar la verdad... pero no había sido así, puesto que una persona que no dudaría ni un segundo en acabarlo lo había hecho...

-Eyes, que bueno tenerte por acá, veo que por fin has aceptado lo que tú y los demás llaman... _La espiral del destino_.

-Sólo vine para pagar el favor. No te creas que me atreveré a hacer daño a las personas.- respondió Eyes con frialdad.

-No te preocupes.- la mirada helada y burlona de Syusuke Fuji lo observaba atento en espera de alguna reacción.- esta vez sólo necesito tus ojos y tus oídos, las manos ensangrentadas las puedo dejar para Hilbert, el es un experto en esas cosas...

Eyes no pudo evitar mostrar su cara de enfado frente a él y trató de calmarse. Pero la sola mención de _aquél suceso_ lograba encenderle la sangre.

-Vamos primito, no te enojes, sólo estoy bromeando, ambos sabemos que Hilbert no es culpable...

-Se breve Syusuke, quiero acabar este asunto cuanto antes.

-Yo no tengo prisa- le respondió Syusuke- ¿Sabes? tus ojos azules me gustan¿será porque... son idénticos a los míos?

Eyes metió el puño en el pantalón esperando poder controlarse, no iba a permitir que Syusuke lo provocara, él solo quería medir fuerzas y no lo iba a conseguir, ya suficiente tenía con el hecho de llevar la misma sangre como para lograr una confrontación. Se preguntó que pensaría Costello de todo aquello, aunque... la verdad era que estaba seguro de que su hermano se había dejado llevar por Syusuke, lo cuál era una verdadera lastima. Todas las personas que Syusuke Fuji usaba para sus fines... no podían terminar bien.

-No son idénticos, sólo parecidos; y por favor, ve al grano...

Observó como él sonreía malicioso, y en ese momento supo que el encargo no podía ser nada bueno...

-No te preocupes Eyes, como ya te dije, solos tus ojos y tus oídos.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó temiendo que el nombre que Syusuke iba a mencionar fuera el de él.

-La persona que necesito es...

----

Fin del Capitulo 7: Hola!! Aquí de nuevo MiekoSakuraChan!! Lamento mucho no haber actualizado por mucho... tiempo, pero es que... no se que me pasaba, el caso es que se me congelaba el cerebro. YO quería que esta capitulo encerrara más misterios pero... no se pudo, porque prefiero dejarlo para el siguiente jajajaja, xD.

Saludos a Pucca, a la cuál felicito por haber finalizado Frutos de Tempestad, aunque... tendré que hablar con ella respecto a alguna detalles, jeje.

¡Feliz Navidad!

Bueno, la verdad es que ya no se ni que decir, porque estoy muy apenada, y tan apurada, que por eso no corregí las posibles fallas y por eso ni lo volví a leer para agregar posibles dialogos inesperados, pero en fin... espero les guste y que es capitulo de **23** página les agrade...

En fin, ahora si me despido..

Feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo...

Por cierto... antes de irme de verdad...

¿Que significa realmente la carta que recibió Syusuke¿Quien es realmente Tag Costello y que hace para el departamento de investigación inteligente de Ryoma siendo primo de Syusuke¿Le dirá Costello a Syusuke la relación de Ryoma y Sakuno¿Porque la familia Blackburn esta en la ruina¿A quién se encontró Suzanne¿Porque Tezuka no encontró nada en los reportes de Syusuke Fuji¿Acaso Syusuke es más listo que él? y... ¿Que hace Eyes Rutherfod de Spiral con Syusuke Fuji? En fin... muchas preguntas y pocas respuestas... jeje xD. Respuestas que tal vez se descifren a lo largo de la historia...

Ahora si... me voy.


	10. Capitulo 8: La verdadera intencion

DISCLAIMER: THE PRINCE OF TENNIS no me pertenece.

Todos los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y fueron usados bajo los estatutos de libertad de prensa y expresión. La secuencia de la historia pertenece a Ana Cristina García Toledo (MiekoSakuraChan) y esta registrada bajo los derechos de autores ante el notario público de la entidad federativa de la autora.

**ADVERTENCIA**: Este capitulo contiene escenas muy subiditas de tono y un **LEMON** demasiado fuerte. Hago la aclaración para aquellas personas a las que el **LEMON **no les guste.

En cuanto vean esta señal **-¡¡!!¿?!!¡¡-** deberán saltarse las siguientes dos escenas o las que sean necesarias para evitar el **LEMON**.

Y **(¡!¡!)** indica escena muy subidita de tono.

Sin más me despido y los dejo con este capitulo.

Capitulo 8: La Verdadera Intención.

La sopa de algas había estado deliciosa pero... el plato fuerte era lo mejor.

El wasabi parecía comprado en una autentica tienda japonesa.

Definitivamente Ryoma había hecho una buena elección al llevarla a comer ahí.

-Todo esta delicioso.- comentó Sakuno.- Dime Ryoma, ¿conoces a los dueños?

-Sí.

-¿Pue...?- de pronto Sakuno recordó que ya no tenía doce años, y que ahora debía de preguntar directamente lo que deseaba saber.- ¿De donde los conoces?

-Mmm... ¿de Seattle?

-Eso es más que obvio, pero... ¿Cómo los conociste?

-Porque su hijo casi me atropella.

-¿¡Eh!?- exclamó Sakuno de manera demasiado alborotadora.- ¿Cómo fue eso?

-El conducía, yo cruzaba la calle con el semáforo en rojo; su culpa. Por no demandarlo me gane tres meses de comida gratis.

-Valla, que manera... dime Ryoma, ¿Qué harás hoy en la noche?

Ryoma era tan guapo... que en ocasiones se le hacía difícil creer que de verdad estuviera saliendo con él. Cuando tan solo tenía doce años, siempre había fantaseado con una cita a la luz de la luna, con velas y comida francesa... pero ahora se daba cuenta de que todo aquello no era más que... _salido de un manga shôjo_, puesto que la realidad con Ryoma era otra.

-Creo que... llamadas.

-¿Llamadas? ¿el grandioso Ryoma Echizen se pasará la noche haciendo labores de oficina? ¡Que aburrido! Tú siempre tan sobrio...

-¿Te parezco aburrido, Sakuno? Porque... eso no fue lo que me dijiste ayer.

-Así es... porque tú nunca vas a los extremos.

-¿Quieres extremos? Entonces pasó mañana por ti a tu departamento.

-¿A que hora?- preguntó Sakuno casi sin poder contener su sonrisa triunfal.

-A las...

Sakuno observó como Ryoma se acercaba lentamente hacía ella, y casi sin darse cuenta sintió sus labios sobre los de ella.

-------

Los besos con Sakuno encendían su deseo, pero no lo satisfacían, Abrió los labios de ella y comenzó a introducir su lengua en su boca. Quería tomarla allí mismo, quería estar dentro de ella, quería recorrer su cuerpo centímetro a centímetro...

Abrazó a Sakuno sin ser conciente de ello y mucho menos del lugar en el que estaban, y comenzó a bajar sus manos...

_-Ryoma..._

Sus senos eran perfectos, redondos y a la medida... cabían perfectamente en sus manos...

Sus caderas eran anchas y redondeadas, eran perfectas, al igual que sus labios, carnosos y llenos de deseos...

_-Ryoma, lamento detenerte pero... __**¡Estas alarmando a mis clientes!**_

De pronto sintió un golpe en la cabeza y fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de Sakuno y... ¡de en donde estaban sus manos!

No había podido aguantarse, esa era su excusa, y si tenía que ir a la cárcel por ello, entonces que comenzara a llegar los policías porque él... quería seguir besándola, quería tocarla, quería hacerla suya...

-Mada mada dane...

Miró a Sakuno y se dio cuenta de que ella tenía la respiración entrecortada, lo cuál era muy favorable, tal vez, sólo tal vez... podría hacerle el amor en el auto, aunque fuera incomodo...

**¡No Echizen, no! ¡Nunca le harás el amor a una mujer en el auto por más... que lo desees, y mucho menos si esa mujer es Sakuno!**

Bajó la vista hacía la cremallera de su pantalón de la manera más discreta y se dio cuenta de que... había actuado como un adolescente. Aquello iba a costarle hacerse el tonto con la comida por otros minutos más...

-------

Cuando salieron del restaurante, Sakuno había esperado un poco de amabilidad de Ryoma, pero él había vuelto a su frialdad habitual y ni si quisiera le había abierto la puerta del convertible. De saber que aquello sería así...

Bueno, lo cierto era que lo sabía pero... ¡Estaba tan enfadada! ¡Quería que por lo menos su ex-amado príncipe le abriera la puerta!

Así que decidió quedarse parada a esperar hasta que sucediera y...

-¿Sakuno? ¿Qué esperas? Súbete.- le dijo Ryoma.

-No me subiré hasta que no me abras la puerta, ¿Por qué sabes? Eso lo hacen todos los caballeros. ¡Genial! ¡Aparte de aburrido te falta caballerosidad!

Ladeó la cabeza en señal de enfado y de inmediato escuchó que una puerta se abría y se cerraba. Era Ryoma, quién había bajado del auto y enseguida había abierto la puerta del copiloto.

-Súbete, anda.- le dijo Ryoma con tono seco.- ¿Sakuno?

Aquello era... ¡No lo podía creer! ¡Ryoma Echizen le estaba abriendo la puerta! Debía... debía... ¡Dios! ¡Ryoma era tan sexy cuando abría la puerta del coche!

¡Sentía ganas de besarlo!

Y así lo hizo...

-------

La casa, pensó Nanjirou, daba la impresión de estar vacía. Todas las habitaciones, salvo la suya y la de Nanako estaban desocupadas. El olor a violetas inundaba todas las habitaciones, y con ese aroma por doquier, no podía evitar recordar a Sumire-san, su entrenadora.

Después de que Hatsuharu Ryusaki, el padre de la ya no tan pequeña Sakuno, le entregara la carta que Sumire-san había dejado para él, no había podido dejar de darle vueltas a aquél asunto.

Sabía que Ryoma llegaba a ser tonto en ocasiones, pero jamás que su desinterés llegara a tanto. ¿Cómo era posible que su hijo hubiese hecho aquello?

Pero siendo sinceros, eso era lo que menos le preocupada; lo realmente alarmante había sido la manera en que Ryoma había abandonado el torneo de tennis durante aquella época. ¿Creería Ryoma que así había pagado su falta?

¡Tonto hijo suyo!

Ryoga había tenido razón; y no era que fuera mal hermano, ni nada por el estilo, pero él bien se lo había advertido: _"Si dejas que Ryoma siga llevando esa vida, terminara valiéndole los sentimientos de los demás"_.

Aquella carta aún hacía eco en su cabeza...

_Nanjirou; se que cuando leas esto, yo ya no estaré ahí para ayudar a mi nieta y al tonto de tu hijo._

_Hay tantas cosas de las que debiste darte cuenta con la actitud de Ryoma, pero eres demasiado torpe para contar tres dedos teniéndolos enfrente._

_Es un lástima que a pesar de todo, Ryoma haya abandonado aquél torneo. Tengo entendido que muy pronto habrá un torneo de profesionales en Japón..._

_Para ser sincera, lo se por muy buenas fuentes._

_Syusuke se ha portado tan bien con mi nieta, que inclusive da miedo. ¿Por qué un hombre que ha tenido a una mujer cerca durante más de diez años se da cuenta de que es la mujer de su vida mucho después? Eso si es para temerse._

_El caso es que Syusuke no es la persona que dice ser... Mi nieta lo quiere mucho, pero... el golf no la acelera como lo hace el tenis..._

_Se que debes estar burlándote por todas las faltas ortográficas en la carta o por la manera en que esta escrita, ¿pero que puede hacer una anciana en un hospital?_

_No dejes que..._

¿Por qué incluso _no estando_ seguía dándole problemas? Suficientes tenía al ayudar a Ryoma con sus negocios

Entre Ryoma y Sakuno-san, pero... ¿Acaso Ryoma no era ya un hombre? Si el de verdad amaba a aquella chica, entonces él no tenía nada que hacer; pero si por otro lado Sakuno-san seguía adelante con sus planes de boda con Syusuke-san, entonces... ya no habría nada que hacer, y Ryoma tendría que reconocer lo tonto que había sido.

_-Ah, Sumire, creo que estos jóvenes son demasiado tontos, creen que un deporte suplanta el amor... No saben aprovechar el tiempo._

**-¡Tío, ya estoy en casa!**

-------

Cuando llegaron al edificio en donde Sakuno vivía, Ryoma había decidido no besarla, porque cada vez que lo hacía... su deseo se encendía y sabía que sería muy difícil pararlo.

-Gracias por la comida, ¿gustas subir a tomar algo?- le preguntó Sakuno cuando hubieron bajado del auto.

-Sólo si es brandy- respondió Ryoma, rogando al cielo porque Sakuno no tuviera brandy.

-¿Brandy? Creo que tengo algo de eso...

Subieron al departamento, y Sakuno le ofreció una copa de brandy.

-Aquí tienes.

-Gracias.

Bebió de la copa que Sakuno acababa de darle y después de sentó en uno de los sofás.

Era cierto que aún tenía deseos de hacerle el amor a Sakuno, pero todavía tenía un problema: _Ella era la prometida de Syusuke Fuji_

-¿Ryoma? ¿Pasa algo? ¿Estas bien? Te notó un poco... pálido.

-Si, estoy bien- mintió.

**(¡!¡!)**

No, no estaba para nada bien. Quería besar a Sakuno, quería hacerla suya de nuevo, quería desnudarla, quería besar cada centímetro de su piel, quería... ¡Quería hacerla suya! ¡Quería estar dentro de ella!

¡Maldición! Era la segunda vez en el día en que pensaba en ello. ¿O tal vez la tercera? Lo cierto era que ya había perdido la cuenta y...

-Ryoma... bésame.

¿Qué la besara? ¿Acaso ella no se daba cuenta de que estaba a punto de explotar? En contra de cualquier creencia popular, Ryoma Echizen era un ser humano. A pesar de lo que opinaba la mayoría de las personas, en el pecho, le latía un corazón y por sus venas fluía sangre. Y, en ese preciso momento, su corazón latía aceleradamente, bombeando sangre a todos los puntos de su cuerpo. Y sobre todo a una parte en concreto. Y no precisamente a su cerebro.

¡Pero era un hombre con necesidades carnales!

Ryoma apretó la mano contra su nuca y la atrajo hacia sí, inclinándose hacia delante. Pero tuvo la suficiente sensatez como para permanecer sentado, sabiendo que, si la tocaba, si se levantaba y la tomaba en sus brazos y apretaba su delicioso cuerpo contra el suyo, acabaría rompiendo todas las normas en vez de saltárselas solo un poco. Y eso era lo que iba a hacer, se dijo.

Ryoma ya tenía los labios abiertos cuando rozó los de Sakuno, ansioso por saborear su boca a placer. Su lengua ávida trazó delicadamente la juntura de los labios de Sakuno hasta que esta abrió la boca.

Entonces, Ryoma ladeó la cabeza para variar el ángulo del beso, y usó la mano que tenía sobre su nuca para cambiar la posición de Sakuno, al tiempo que deslizaba la lengua entre sus labios. Con los dedos le acariciaba la nuca, ejerciendo una ligera presión para mantenerla exactamente en la posición que quería.

Su pulgar dibujó los delicados pliegues de su oreja, y luego se movió un poco hacía abajo, acariciando lentamente el borde de su mandíbula, mientras saboreaba su boca abierta.

- _Sakuno, eres tan deliciosa..._

La postura le resultaba incómoda. Ambos estaban inclinados sobre el borde del sofá, estirados el uno hacia el otro. Sakuno dejó escapar un suave murmullo de impaciencia y deseo. Se acercó más y alzó una mano, agarrándolo por la muñeca para anclarse más firmemente a él. Ryoma se alzó un poco sobre el sofá, deseando acercarse, deseando tomarla en sus brazos y besarla de verdad. Se moría de ganas de sentir sus senos apretados contra su pecho, de apretar sus caderas contra pelvis de Sakuno...

Al sentir que el borde del sofá le rozaba las corvas, se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Le dieron ganas de ignorar el grito de advertencia de su cerebro y de responder, en su lugar, al clamor más apremiante de su entrepierna.

Sin darse cuenta, sus manos se deslizaron por debajo de la blusa de Sakuno, y le desabrochó el sujetador, para comenzar a acariciarle los senos. Sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Ryoma comenzó a acariciarle los pezones con los pulgares y volvió a escuchar un gemido de placer.

¿Había sido él, o Sakuno? Realmente no importaba, la deseaba.

- _Ryoma..._

Ryoma abandonó toda intención de obrar con suavidad. Le levantó la blusa y se deshizo de ella. Terminó de quitarle el sujetador y estaba comenzando con los pantalones, cuando se dio cuenta de que Sakuno estaba desnuda de caderas para arriba, sólo para él. Volvió a besarla con ardiente deseo.

Sakuno jadeaba. Ryoma le sujetó los brazos a la espalda con una mano y estudió su cuerpo mientras con sus besos recorría los senos de Sakuno.

Cuando pasó la lengua por las puntas de los pezones, Sakuno tenía los senos henchidos y las punzadas de placer se concentraban en su entrepierna, entre los pliegues, en un lugar ya no tan oculto para Ryoma.

Demasiado. Pensó Ryoma, le estaba costando trabajo contenerse.

¡No! ¡No podía! **¡Por más que lo deseara, no iba a...!**

-------

¿Por qué Ryoma tardaba tanto en contestar su celular? ¿Acaso estaría ocupado con la _prometida a la fuga_? Volvió a marcarle a Ryoma, y cuando escuchó la voz de este sintió alegría.

_-Habla Echizen._

-¿Ryoma? Soy Costello, ¡felicitaciones! Acabas de adquirir a un buen precio las acciones del grupo StePhen, y con esto logras volver a la jugada con _Heiderich_.

_-¿A que precio?_

-Veinte millones de dólares...

_-¿Qué porcentaje?_

-Treinta por ciento.

_-¿Bajo mi nombre?_

-Desde luego. Debo decir que... un grupo de incursiona en la bolsa estaba a punto de comprarlas, pero al final terminaron con la compra de otra empresa...

_-¿Qué grupo? ¿El grupo...?- repentinamente Ryoma bajó la voz de sobremanera._

-No te escucho Ryoma, ¿estas con alguien? Mejor te marcó más tarde para darte los detalles. Pero por lo mientas puedes brindar...

Cortó la comunicación y observó todo el papeleo que tenía encima. Sin duda alguna Syusuke había hecho una buena elección al dejar el grupo StePhen a Echizen. Así nadie podría sospechar de él, o al menos... por un buen tiempo.

Pero a pesar de eso, aún tenía dudas... ¿Qué diablos hacía Ryoko Takamachi en Seattle? ¿Qué no se suponía que estaba trabajando para...?

**¡Maldición...! ¡Ryoko trabajaba para Tezuka y... Tezuka era el... ancla de Ryoma!**

Si Ryoko llegaba a descubrir quién era él realmente entonces se vería en serios problemas...

Sacó su otro celular del tercer cajón de su escritorio y marcó a la persona más interesada en todo ese asunto.

_-¿Pasa algo, Costello?_

-Lamento decirte, querido primo, que Tezuka no se quedado de brazos cruzados como pensabas...

_-Lo sé, y por eso tú querido hermano ha entrado en la jugada._

-¿Eyes? ¿Eyes ha aceptado trabajar para ti?

_-Sí._

-¡Valla, eso si que es una sorpresa, Syusuke!

_-Sabía muy bien que Tezuka no se quedaría de brazos cruzados, y ahí es cuando Eyes entra en la jugada. No te preocupes, con esta nueva adquisición de Ryoma, yo estoy fuera de sospecha, o al menos por un buen tiempo, sólo espero que las próximas acciones favorables también sean de Echizen._

-¿No crees que... esa sería demasiada buena suerte?

_-Mejor que tenga suerte a sospecha alguna sobre mí. ¿Algo más?_

-No, pero te interesaría saber que... nada, olvídalo.- dijo Tag a punto de confesarle lo de Ryoma y Sakuno, pero decidió que ese no era el momento.

_-Taegan, creo que... iré a Seattle la próxima semana. Adiós._

-------

Ryoma Echizen subió a su deportivo y lo puso en marcha. Lo que había estado a punto de suceder habría sido un error... ¡Pero que error!

Había sido una suerte que su celular no hubiera parado de vibrar.

Ahora que sabía que había adquirido gran parte del grupo StePhen, lo que le apetecía era celebrar. Así que sin vacilar un solo instante, tomó la autopista que lo llevaría al club de tennis.

_-¿Sería el Grupo Fuji el que había tratado de adquirir esas acciones? Si no habían sido ellos entonces Syusuke no tiene nada que ver con mis problemas financieros._

Sonrió satisfecho y después comenzó a reflexionar. Tal vez Syusuke desde un principio no había tenido nada que ver con él, o al menos en el aspecto de los negocios.

En un principio, había pensado que Syusuke se estaba vengando de él por la forma en que había tratado a Sakuno aquella noche, pero no creía que...

Tal vez... Sakuno no fuera el punto crucial en sus planes, tal vez... buscaba la revancha.

_-Vamos, Echizen, debes tranquilizarte. El genio de los negocios no te perseguiría hasta el fin del mundo sólo para vengarse; él debe tener negocios que atender..._

Siguió conduciendo un tramo más, y cuando hubo llegado al estacionamiento del club y bajó del auto, se dio cuenta de que estaba comenzando a nevar. Era algo seguro que todas las prácticas se suspenderían. ¡Maldición! así como estaban las cosas no podía permitirse el que los miembros se fueran.

Tenía que pensar en algo... pero era Kevin quién se encargaba de eso.

-------

_Debo tranquilizarme. Syusuke sabe lo que hace. La adquisición de Movil System fue correcta, pero... ¿Por qué yo no he obtenido grandes ganancias de todo esto?_

Atobe Keigo volvió a leer el periódico que tenía frente a él, y decidió hacer una llamada.

_-Smith al habla._

-Smith. Soy Keigo, ¿Cómo van las cosas con Movil System?

_-¿Movil System? Me temo que... he vendido las acciones, he decidido invertir mi capital en la empresa de un amigo._

-¿Qué dices? ¿A quién vendiste Movil System?

_-A un japonés, creo que... se apellida Fuji._

-¿A Syusuke Fuji?

_-No, creo que es... Yuuta, Yuuta Fuji._

Sin siquiera despedirse, terminó la comunicación y marcó a Syusuke, sin duda alguna el debería saber eso. Syusuke no daba un paso en falso, y ahora que Yuuta había adquirido Movil System... entonces, las cosas comenzarían a mejorar.

Pero aún había algo que le preocupaba, y era la intervención de Tezuka en todo aquello. No tenía miedo, eso era algo seguro, pero... ¿Qué pasaría si Tezuka descubría toda la verdad y mandaba un informe a la BND? ¿Terminarían las empresas Keigo en un escándalo?

Tenía que proteger la reputación y honor de su familia, y mientras estuviera de acuerdo con Syusuke Fuji, eso sería algo de mucho cuidado...

­-Maldición Syusuke... me has metido en grandes problemas.

_-No lo creo. ¿Has verificado la cotización de tus acciones en la bolsa? Creo que deberías encender el ordenador y verlo por ti mismo. Hay que darle tiempo al dinero, y no al tiempo como suele decirse._

-Tu hermano ha adquirido Movil System, ¿sabias que esto pasaría?

_-Podríamos decir que mis aciertos o sospechas acerca de las casualidades son muy buenos_.- respondió Syusuke burlón.- _Pero su adquisición ha sido muy buena, ¿no crees?_

-Desde luego.

-------

Sakuno estaba de pie en su habitación, sintiendo escalofríos, e intentando convencerse de que no había actuado como lo había hecho.

¿Qué la había impulsado? ¿El deseo que sentía al estar con él? ¿La desesperación? ¿Un acceso de locura repentino?

No, no, por favor, no. En lugar de contentarse con crear una situación terrible con Ryoma, acababa de poner en marcha un segundo desastre.

Sin darse cuenta, recordó a Atobe.

Atobe... ¿Qué estaría haciendo él? De seguro estaría en la cama con una de sus tantas fans. Durante el tiempo que había convivido con él, se dio cuenta de que él en el fondo, se ponía esa mascara de superficialidad para no caer en el enamoramiento equivocado. Atobe era una persona que cargaba con demasiadas responsabilidades al ser hijo único y... desde luego no podía fiarse de una mujer tan fácilmente, porque no sabía si estaba interesada en él o en su cuenta bancaria.

_-Flash Back-_

Mientras se relajaba en el suntuoso sillón de cuero de la parte del copiloto del Jaguar de Atobe, escuchando el romántico concierto de violín que emitían los altavoces del coche, Sakuno comprendió que no era solamente el dinero lo que confundía la mente de las personas. Al menos, todo lo que lo acompañaba cuando se trataba de Atobe Keigo.

Habían cenado en el mejor restaurante de todo Japón, y para ello habían tomado el jet privado de la familia Keigo.

La cena había estado magnifica, la música, todo; o al menos hasta que Atobe le había pedido matrimonio...

­_- Sakuno... se que es muy apresurado. Pero... tu has logrado llegarme hasta lo más profundo de mi ser. Eres la mujer que llevo buscando durante tantos años. No te ha importado mi dinero, te he importado yo. Por eso..._- Atobe sacó un estuche forrado en terciopelo del bolsillo de su saco y se lo tendió a Sakuno.- _Quiero pedirte..._- Atobe abrió el estuche y en el, había un maravilloso anillo de diamantes... azules. No era oro común, era oro blanco.- _Que seas mi esposa._

Sakuno no había podido aguantar su sorpresa, pero aún así, no había agarrado el anillo.

­_- Lo siento mucho, Atobe. Me la paso bien contigo, pero... no te amo tanto como para casarme contigo. Te quiero, sí, pero... no te amo._

Atobe solo había cerrado el estuche y lo había vuelto a meter en su saco. Pidió la cuenta y salieron del restaurante.

Y ahora... después de viajar veinte minutos en el jet de Atobe, el conducía para llevarla a casa, sin siquiera decir nada...

- Hemos llegado, Sakuno.

- Gracias, Atobe. Lamento que...

- No te preocupes... Creo que con esta noche, hemos terminado la relación.

-Sí, será lo mejor...

_-Fin de Flash Back-_

Al recordar aquello no pudo evitar sentir melancolía. Después de todo había sido Atobe quién había terminado la relación, y no ella, como creían todos los ex-miembros del Seigaku.

Pero... ¡No era momento para ponerse triste! Debía estar feliz... ¡Ryoma la deseaba!

Se fijo en la hora que marcaba el reloj, y sea dio cuenta de que solo faltaban veinte minutos para que regresara al trabajo... ¿pero como? Se había dejado el auto en el estacionamiento de su trabajo y... no había nadie para llevarla. ¡Maldición! Tendría que pagar un taxi.

Se cambio de ropa y al salir de su departamento escuchó que el teléfono comenzaba a sonar...

¡Ya era tarde! Era mejor que dejaran su mensaje...

Salió de su departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

_Hablas a casa de Sakuno Ryusaki, en estos momentos me es imposible contestar... deja tu mensaje y luego yo me comunicare contigo._

_**¿Saku? Soy Syusuke y... no, nada, olvídalo. Hablamos después; estoy seguro de que debes tener mucho trabajo...**_

-------

-... trabajo, y no quiero molestarte.

Colgó el teléfono y volvió la vista hacía todo el papeleo que tenía en su escritorio. Algo andaba mal. Y lo irritaba el saber que podía ser pero... no poder hacer nada al respecto.

¿Debería decirle a Sakuno que viajaría a Seattle la próxima semana, o si no antes? No, tenía que ser una sorpresa. Quería ver... su reacción.

Era cierto que en un principio había confiado en que Sakuno no se viera con Ryoma, y gracias a eso, se había confiado para preparar el terreno, pero ahora que... esos dos salían, sus planes tenían que apresurarse, tenía que viajar a Seattle. Algo estaba pasando y aunque sabía que era, no podía bajar la guardia.

Tenía que volver a sacar cuentas. Tenía que apresurarse antes de que Tezuka volviera a recibir informes. Le preocupaba que Sumire-san le hubiera dicho a Tezuka la verdad. Aunque... si la sabía, el que quedaría como el malo de la película sería Ryoma, y no él. Pero aún así, necesitaba saber quienes eran todos los involucrados, y hasta ese momento, sólo había nueve:

Tezuka. Sadaharu. Momoshiro. Eyes Rutherford. Taegan Costello. Ryoko. Atobe. Y desde luego Ryoma y él.

A pesar de saber con quienes debía cuidarse. No podía evitar pensar en que siempre había alguien espiándolo. Alguien que estaba al pendiente de todos sus movimientos. Al principio había pensando que tal vez Sakuno, pero ella era demasiado... _ingenua_ para hacer algo se ese calibre. Y sin duda alguna había descubierto a ese _alguien_.

Tomó su abrigo del perchero y salió de su oficina. Necesitaba ver a alguien. Salió de las oficinas de lo que antes era Sistemas Devlin, para pasar a ser Sistemas Fuji, fue al estacionamiento y subió a su auto.

Por lo menos había dejado de nevar. Y a pesar de ser las cinco de la mañana, no había podido esperar otras tres horas para ver a esa persona.

Después de haber dormido en su oficina, nada le apetecía más que una taza de _chocolate caliente_, y estaba seguro de que esa persona se lo prepararía sin chistar, pero... ¿estaría haciendo mal? Por supuesto que no. Después de todo... nadie más se enteraría.

-------

Kevin Smith acababa de colgar el teléfono cuando había llegado su amigo Ryoma. Definitivamente el estado climático lo había hecho enfadar. ¿Sería por que gracias a la nieve las prácticas se suspenderían?

-¿Te pasa algo, Ryoma?- preguntó Kevin, sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Sí, y no puedo creer que no hagas nada para impedir que los miembros se vallan a gastar su dinero en el centro comercial en lugar de nuestro club.- respondió Ryoma.

-Ah, es eso. No te preocupes, he arreglado unas transferencias al mejor gimnasio de todo Seattle, así como un crucero en el Grand Smith. Ninguno de los miembros ha dejado de pagar la cuota, y no lo harán...

-¿Sólo han aceptado por el crucero? O... ¿Hay algo más?

-Pues... creo que ver a Ryoma Echizen repartiendo regalos ha influido un poco en su decisión...

**-¿Qué has dicho, Kevin?**- Ryoma procuró no alzar la voz pero no pudo evitarlo.- **Ryoma Echizen no reparte regalos...**

-Pues creo que sería bueno que lo hicieras, puesto que has echado a perder el trabajo de Esteban.

-¿A que te refieres?- preguntó Ryoma, ciertamente consternado.

-A Fernand Cresiur, ahora le teme a preguntar sus dudas. ¿En que pensabas cuando le dijiste que la pelota solo lo golpearía si él no le daba con la raqueta?

-Pensaba en... que no tengo paciencia para eso. Se supone que el que estudió psicología es Esteban, no yo.- dijo Ryoma mientras buscaba su bolso de deporte.- Además, sólo dije lo cierto. Si le daba a la pelota con la raqueta, no tendría que tener una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza.

-Pero nunca debiste hablarle como lo hiciste. Su padre ha estado aquí a la hora de comer. Y quería hablar contigo, pero creo que estabas muy ocupado, puesto que en tu oficina no estabas y tú celular fuera de servicio u ocupado. ¡Vamos, Ryoma! Civilízate un poco.- lo reprendió Kevin.- El señor Cresiur amenazó con demandarte si este sucedo repercutía en su hijo. ¿Sabes que tuve que hacer?

-No.

-Le he dicho al señor Cresiur, que le contestaste de esa manera a su hijo porque así es como haz logrado que los jóvenes que llegan sin saber nada del tennis se conviertan en proezas.

-¿Ha sido el niño, él que se ha quejado?

-Pues... supongo.

-Que raro...

Ryoma recordó el suceso y no pudo evitar pensar que no había sido Fernand quién se había quejado.

_-Flash Back-_

_¡Plot! ¡Uno! ¡Dos! __¡Tres!_

_-¡Comencemos! Cresiur, primero tú._

_-Señor Echizen... ¿l la pelo... lo... pelota me golpea...golpeara?_

_-Sólo si no le das con la raqueta. Así que ten mucho cuidado._

_-¿La pelot... pelota va a... golpe...pearme?_

_-Sólo si..._

_Ryoma no terminó de hablar porque el niño había comenzado a llorar y enseguida había lanzado la raqueta al viento provocando que los de la cancha de al lado fijaran su atención en la escena._

_-Aún te falta mucho.- le había dicho Ryoma al niño, y este lo observó un momento.- deberías... ser más fuerte.- Ryoma salió de la cancha y al instante el llanto del niño había aumentado._

_Instantes después Ryoma volvió con una Ponta en la mano y se la entregó al niño._

_-Toma, esto es rico._

_-Gra... gracias.- el niño tomó la soda y enseguida había sonreído.- creo que... podré darle a la pelota.- el niño abrazó a Ryoma._

_Al ver como el niño bebía la Ponta, Ryoma no pudo evitar recordar a Sakuno..._

_Hacía más de quince años que ella había salido corriendo con las lágrimas en el rostro. Tras el breve recuerdo, no había podido evitar sonreír._

_-Fin de Flash Back-_

-No creo que haya sido Fernand, más bien... su hermana, pero creo que eso no tendrá mucho problema.

-¿Qué? Ryoma, ten un poco de conciencia humana. En fin, le he dicho al señor Cresiur que en navidad darás regalos a todos los niños del club y...

-Es mejor que le vallas hablando para decirle que no lo haré...

-Ryoma...- dijo Kevin tratando de contener su enfado- yo me encargaré de la compra de los regalos, tu sólo te sentaras y darás obsequios a los niños que lleguen.

-¿Crees que el gastar en regalos, tendrá un buen efecto en la economía del club?

-Ese es otro detalle. Los padres pagaran una cuota de cincuenta dólares para el acceso de sus hijos el día de navidad; lo cual cubre el regalo y un almuerzo en compañía de Ryoma Echizen...

-¿Cuántos niños son?- preguntó Ryoma con una media sonrisa en el rostro.

-Del club son unos cincuenta, los hijos de los miembros del club deben ser como... treinta, y las personas que han llamado del exterior para inscribir a sus hijos son unas... cuarenta y cinco, creo.

-Kevin... ¿Dejaras que gente extraña entre al club pagando cincuenta dólares?

-Por supuesto que no, Ryoma; las del exterior o extraños, como tú los llamas, pagaran ochenta dólares.

-Solo me sentare y observare.

-Esta bien, viniendo de ti eso mucho más de lo que se puede llegar a desear...

Ryoma hizo unas cuantas cuentas mentales, y supo que aquello debería ser un golpe de magnifica buena suerte, aunque también era un poco sospechoso; ya tendría que hablar con Costello para preguntar lo del grupo que había tratado de apoderarse de las acciones...

Si el grupo había sido el _Fuji_ entonces... tendría que andarse con cuidado.

Syusuke Fuji podría llegar a ser peligroso.

-------

¿Por qué todo el personal femenino de la revista la miraba de esa forma? ¿Era acaso porque Ryoma había ido por ella para salir a comer? Si era por eso, entonces que miraran todo lo que quisieran, porque estaba dispuesta a soportar eso y mucho más.

-Sakuno...- dijo Rebecca, con voz tímida.- ¿Has ido a comer con Ryoma Echizen?

-Ummm... sí.- respondió Sakuno, tratando de disimular la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Sakuno.

-Porque...** ¡Felicidades!**- Rebecca la abrazó y después se pudo a saltar alrededor de Sakuno.- **Es fantástico. Sakuno Ryusaki y Ryoma Echizen. Ya puedo leer los encabezados de las...**

-Sssh... Rebecca, guarda silencio.- indicó Sakuno- te juro que esta noche...

Sakuno calló repentinamente al recordar que saldría a cenar con Ryoma. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué se pondría? ¿Continuarían con lo que habían dejado pendiente?

-¿...Esta noche qué, Sakuno?-inquirió Rebecca.- ¿me contaras los detalles?

-Esta noche... saldré con el, de nuevo- respondió Sakuno, esperando que Rebecca no armara otro embrollo.

-... Wow, es... maravilloso, supongo que estar con Ryoma Echizen debe de ser...

Sakuno ya no supo si las palabras de Rebecca eran buenas o eran malas, puesto que mejor se puso a pensar en que ponerse para esa noche, ¿Tal vez el vestido verde? ¿El azul? ¿El de estampado de flores? Y si se ponía un gran vestido... ¿Qué zapatos? ¿Qué joyas? ¡Oh, oh! Estaba metida en un gran problema...

... ¿Y que te pondrás, Sakuno?- pregunto Rebecca.- Porque... debes ir vestida de manera elegante, pero también vanguardista... Supongo que ya habrás pensando en algo, ¿verdad?- al ver que Sakuno guardaba silencio, se dio cuenta de que su amiga no tenía nada en mente.- ¡No tienes nada para esta noche! ¿Cierto?

Sí, si tengo pero...

Rebecca comenzó a hablar sobre todos los vestidos que había visto en el armario de Sakuno, la vez que la había ayudado a elegir guardarropa para la entrevista con Ryoma, y descartó todos los vestidos y conjunto, excepto uno...

-... Recuerdo un vestido rosa estampado, con tirantes, es de seda, en la parte de la falda, tiene un encaje hermoso... creo que es perfecto para la ocasión. Si te pones las zapatillas rosas con pedrería... entonces ¡estarás fenomenal! Y ni que hablar de si usas el hermoso collar de perlas y diamantes...

-Rebecca, ¿No crees que estas... exagerando las cosas un poco?

**-¡Por Dios, Sakuno! Sólo he conocido a una mujer que haya salido con Ryoma Echizen, en persona...!**

-¿Puedo preguntar, quién es esa persona?

**-Pues tú, Sakuno. Salieron cuando tenían doce años...**

A Sakuno le salió una gran gota en la cabeza. De la supuesta salida de la que Rebecca hablaba, había sido más una orden de su abuela, que una cita...

-Rebecca, eso no cuenta como salida. Pero... creo que seguiré tus consejos...

-¡Así se habla, Sakuno! ¡Tu serás una leyenda!- murmuró Rebecca.- Por cierto...- dijo subiendo la voz con tono preocupado.- el señor Granham quiere verte.

**-¿Qué? ¿Y porque no me lo has dicho antes?**

-Porque... quería saberlo todo acerca de Ryoma Echizen.

-Pues si el señor Granham me despide, tendré mucho tiempo para contarte acerca de Ryoma Echizen.

**-Corre Sakuno, ve a ver al señor ****Granham...**

Eso haré...

Sakuno se dirigió a la oficina del señor Ralph, y lo encontró con el semblante enojado.

-------

_-He hablado con Kevin Smith hace unos minutos. El dice que nadie de nuestra revista le ha hecho preguntas ni nada parecido. ¿Acaso no fui demasiado explicito cuando le dije que quería a Kevin Smith en exclusiva para el especial de tenis?_

La voz de Ralph Granham le llegaba a grandes rasgos; no escuchaba lo que decía realmente, puesto que ya sabía que Kevin iba a concederle la entrevista.

_-Espero salga en este instante con todo su equipo de trabajo, para conseguir la entrevista. Y en vista de que Kevin Smith será la exclusiva, creo que una cena con el próximo tenista japonés, Tezuka Kunimitsu sería lo más..._

Sin rodeos. De esa manera fue en la que Sakuno captó el mensaje, algo como: _"Saliste con Ryoma Echizen para la entrevista, tal vez le diste tus encantos, ahora, sal con Smith y luego con Kunimitsu"_.

-Señor Granham, no se preocupe, antes de que termine la semana, volveré con toda la entrevista, incluso traeré fotos y posibles nuevos encuentros... ¿Desea un póster autografiado para rifar?

Sakuno le había lanzado el guante a su jefe, eso estaba claro. Ralph Granham solo sonrió y después le dijo que con la exclusiva bastaba, pero que unas atenciones extras no serían mal recibidas.

-------

Ryoma observó como Kevin miraba su celular decidiendo si contestar o no. ¿Acaso sería aquella chica japonesa de la que Kevin le había hablado? De ser eso... entonces tendría que quedarse allí un rato más para ver la expresión de su amigo al contestar.

-Hola.- contestó Kevin al fin, cuando tomó la llamada.- Mañana me viene perfecto. Claro, no hay ningún problema... de hecho lo ha hecho, pero al final le dije que me habías dejado un e-mail en mi bandeja de entrada. Jajaja, eso creo, pero no te preocupes. Oh, será maravilloso. ¿Paso por ti? Pss... creo que podríamos ir al Harbor. Sí, queda en New York, pero podría utilizar mi jet para ir. Solo si gustas, pero de ser lo contrario, me agradaría saber que tal cocinas...- Kevin rió otro rato al escuchar las palabras de quién lo llamaba.- Claro, magnifico, me viene más que perfecto. Oh, no contestaba porque... no lo recuerdo, pero si herí tus sentimientos juró curarlos mañana. Bien, nos vemos mañana en tu departamento a las... ¿Qué hora te parece bien? ¿Nueve? Esta bien, entonces será una cena. Yo llevo el vino... ¿No se come con vino? Bien, coñac. Nos vemos mañana. Adiós...

Kevin colgó el teléfono y miró a Ryoma.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó a Ryoma.- te veo un poco sorprendido.

-Es sólo que... mañana en la mañana no estaré, voy a salir.- informó Ryoma.- y hoy saldré a cenar.

-¿Y eso en que me afecta?

-En que... mañana te harás cargo del club y...

-¿Qué pasa en realidad, Ryoma?- preguntó Kevin sospechando lo que su amigo iba a pedirle.

-Necesito tu jet, llevare a una chica a... pasear.-

**-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?**

-Mada mada dane...

Ryoma le recordó algo a Kevin, y después este último accedió al préstamo.

-Esta bien, le hablaré al piloto y le diré que lo necesito mañana a las... ¿Siete te parece bien?

-Perfecto. Creo que... esta noche será muy placentera.- dijo Ryoma con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro.

-¿Vas a tener sexo con TU chica?- preguntó Kevin, ya conciente de quién era la chica.

-Tal vez...

-Sólo espero que no seas demasiado estúpido como para volver a hacer lo de hace cinco años...- dijo su amigo con enfado repentino.

Ryoma se quedó perplejo antes las palabras de Kevin. ¿Sabría él que era con Sakuno con quién salía?

-Mada mada dane...

-Y dime Ryoma... ¿Qué harás con el jet?

-Quiero llevarla a tirarse en paracaídas. Creo que en las salidas de Seattle hay un lugar especializado en eso, pero si nos vamos en carretera tardare más de cinco horas en ir y...

-Entiendo, pero... ¿No crees que un helicóptero sería más factible?- dijo Kevin.

-¿Acaso no estaba en reparación?

_-Estaba..._ Esa es la palabra correcta.- dijo Kevin con orgullo.

-Pues muy bien, acepto tu oferta...

Ryoma se dio cuenta de que Kevin estaba un poco cambiado desde aquella llamada telefónica, ¿sería Claudine? ¿Acaso había vuelto a caer en las redes de esa mujer?

-Kevin, ¿la que te ha llamado ha sido Claudine?- preguntó Ryoma sin chistar.

-No, pero, ¿si así fuera, qué?

-Tú sabes lo que es bueno para ti...

-Y dime Ryoma, ¿tú sabes lo que es bueno para ti?

-------

La señorita Ryusaki... la prometida de Syusuke Fuji... Ryoma Echizen volvió a sentirse interesado. Era una mujer espectacular.

Sakuno tenía una figura muy femenina. El atrevido vestido que llevaba resaltaba las voluptuosas curvas de su cuerpo. No era una prenda descaradamente sexy, sino muy modesta: un vestido sin mangas, de cuello rectangular, sin escote, que le llegaba a la altura de la rodilla. El diseño era sencillo, pero la combinación de colores asombraba. Era básicamente de color violeta oscuro. En el lado inferior izquierdo de la falda había una gran flor de color blanco con el centro rojo brillante y la punta de los pétalos también rojos. Una flor parecida, pero mucho más pequeña sobre el seno derecho. La escasa cintura se hallaba rodeada de un ancho cinturón negro, y unas sandalias blancas y negras conferían un gran atractivo a los pies desnudos.

Aquella noche iba a pasarlo bien, estaba seguro de ello.

-Te vez muy bien esta noche, Sakuno- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Creo que has elegido la ropa perfecta para la ocasión.

Bien. Aquello había sido algo más que una frase; y con eso esperaba poder apaciguar la tensión que lograba palpar cada vez que salía con ella.

-Si no nos apresuramos, cualquiera que sea el lugar al que me llevaras, cerrara.- le dijo Sakuno con voz suave.

-------

El lugar de la cita resultó ser una conocida heladería de la ciudad, la cuál se especializaba en mezclas exóticas en los sabores y en los famosos helados en llamas. Los helados sin duda estaban un poco fuera de temporada puesto que era invierno, y a pesar de que había dejado de nevar y el clima se había puesto un poco cálido, sabía las consecuencias que el helado podría traerle.

-Creo que si comemos helado podríamos pescar un resfriado.- le dijo viendo el menú que estaba colgado en una de las paredes.

-¿Un resfriado?

Ryoma la observó por unos instantes y se dio cuenta de que su rostro si había cambiado un poco después de todo. Sus facciones eran mucho más maduras, su mirada era arrogante e inteligente. Sus labios estaban un poco más proporcionados de lo que podía recordar. Sus pómulos se habían vuelto casi perfectos, su nariz era demasiado fina como para dejarla pasar por alto. Pero lo que más le intrigaba eran sus piernas. No recordaba que Sakuno las tuviera tan largas, ¿o tal vez era por el vestido?

Sakuno lo miró de reojo y le sonrió.

Sin poder creérselo, por un breve instante sintió algo en el estomago. ¿Le abría hecho mal la horrorosa comida que Kevin había hecho? Tal vez era eso.

-Quiero un helado de nueces coronado con chocolate.- le indicó Sakuno al tendero, y después miró a Ryoma.- ¿y tú?

-Uno de zarzamora y kiwi.- le dijo.

¿Por qué Sakuno sonreía de aquella manera? Conociendo a las mujeres, o porque lo que sabía, tal vez debía ser el maquillaje. Alejó todos esos pensamientos de su mente y una vez le hubieron entregado los helados salieron un rato a caminar.

-------

Ahora que se daba cuenta, Seattle era una ciudad tranquila a diferencia del ajetreo de New York o de Los Ángeles.

Las estrellas del cielo tal vez no brillaran en su absoluta intensidad, pero su brillo aún no era opacado.

Se sentaron en una de las bancas de un parque cercano y comenzó a chupar su helado en silencio.

_-¿Mañana trabajas?_

La pregunta de Ryoma la sorprendió y tardó un breve instante en contestar.

-Sábados y domingos no trabajó- le respondió mirándolo con curiosidad.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque mañana quiero que vayamos a un lugar...- le respondió Ryoma sin siquiera mirarla.

-¿Aún lugar?

_-Te deseo, quiero hacerte mía._

Listo. Lo había dicho; esa noche quería hacerle el amor a Sakuno Ryusaki.

Quería hacerla suya de una manera tan... fuerte, que la hiciera olvidar lo sucedido hacía ya cinco años...

-------

El departamento de Ryoma era tal como se lo había imaginado.

El mejor Penh House de la zona y decorado en acero y cromo. Un estilo moderno pero conservador.

En la sala había un gran cuadro. Lo miró por unos instantes y se dio cuenta de que era un lienzo autentico de Da Vinci, aquello sin duda debió de haberle costado una fortuna.

Aquello era muy incomodo. El tiempo de transporte del parque al departamento de Ryoma había durado apenas veinte minutos, y ahora el la había dejado en la sala para atender una llamada de urgencia.

De repente sintió unos fuertes brazos en su cintura y se estremeció al sentir que Ryoma le besaba el cuello.

Ryoma la giró y la miró a los ojos. Quería besarla. Bajó la mirada y la fijo en su boca, pero no antes de que ella alcanzara a ver un destello de puro deseo en sus ojos. El corazón de le desbocó al darse cuenta de que pretendía besarla.

El primer contacto fue casi como una descarga eléctrica. Ella se había echado atrás de no ser porque la mano que tenía en su hombre se había deslizado hasta su cuello y le sujetaba la cabeza. La sensación de cosquilleo disminuyó cuando la boca de él se apretó contra la suya con una sensualidad hipnótica.

Le acarició los senos sobre la seda del vestido, sus pezones estaban erguidos y duros, suplicando sus caricias.

Mientras la besaba Ryoma le alzó un poco la falda del vestido y comenzó a acariciarle la entrepierna. Sakuno estaba caliente, dispuesta a entregarse a él.

-- _Ryoma..._

_--Te deseo, Sakuno, tanto que si no te hago mía, voy a explotar._

Ella comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa a Ryoma y este le ayudo a quitársela. La deseaba y ella a él. Sin darse cuenta Sakuno le había quitado los pantalones y la ropa interior, había cambiado demasiado, pero no era momento para pensar en esas cosas...

-------

**-¡¡!!¿?!!¡¡-**

Sakuno se puso rígida cuando Ryoma comenzó a bajarle la cremallera del vestido. Sintió sus manos que le subían a los hombros para bajarle las mangas con suavidad. Le acarició los pezones sobre la tela del sujetador y colocó su boca sobre su seno. Le desabrochó el sujetador y metió en su boca uno de los pezones.

Ryoma le bajó el tanga, que fue a unirse con el vestido y el sujetador en el suelo.

- Quítatelo del todo, Sakuno- le pidió Ryoma.

Ella tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para mover las piernas. Parecían de gelatina. Levantó un pie y luego el otro.

Ryoma comenzó a acariciarle suavemente las pantorrillas, la sensible parte posterior de las rodillas y subió provocativamente a la parte interna de los muslos. Con las manos extendidas le agarró las nalgas, voluptuosamente redondas y, luego, el ardor de su cuerpo entró en contacto con el de ella, su sexo duro y grueso presionó la separación entre las piernas mientras sus manos se movían por la zona erótica bajo el estómago de ella, los dedos le separaban los pliegues húmedos del sexo y la acariciaban con suavidad, sabiendo cómo excitarla.

Sakuno ya no temblaba ni se sentía vulnerable. Era como si la necesidad de él le inyectara fuerza para hacerle frente y no ser devorada por ella. Cuando la boda de Ryoma golpeó la suya, descartada de antemano toda idea de seducción, Sakuno, instintivamente, le negó la supremacía que trataba de conseguir y contraatacó aspirando su energía y metiéndole la lengua en la boca en un duele feroz de besos. Se resistió a su dominio físico retorciéndose, entrelazando sus miembros con los de él. Sus cuerpos se golpeaban mutuamente. La desnudez había dejado de ser algo de lo que preocuparse para convertirse en una excitación sensual generada por la fricción de la carne, que, en cada nuevo contacto, incrementaba la lujuria de intentar otra cosa para ganar aquel duelo sin palabras que les salía de las entrañas.

Ryoma eligió aquél instante para llevarla a su habitación y acostarla en la cama. Quería que fuera suya de la mejor manera posible.

-------

A Sakuno le gustó aquello. El intenso deseo de él la quemaba por dentro, pero no iba a reducirla a ser su esclava sexual. Ryoma le golpeó los pezones con la lengua y se los arañó con los dientes antes de llevárselos de nuevo a la boca. El placer era tan intenso que casi quiso que se los mordiera. Sus manos se enredaron en el pelo de él, levantándole la cabeza para llevarla de un pecho a otro con lujuria frenética y un ansia inagotable.

Ryoma le soltó los brazos y descendió hasta sus muslos. Mientras ella se retorcía, la besó y lamió hasta hacerle sentir el más dulce de los tormentos y crear en ella una necesidad ardiente. Y la siguió acariciando hasta que Sakuno no pudo resistirlo más. Lo agarró de los hombres y le clavó las uñas al tiempo que arqueaba las caderas y apretaba los muslos de la tensión. Sus músculos internos se convulsionaron con un urgente deseo sexual que ansiaba una satisfacción más profunda.

- ¡Basta!- gritó ella.

-No hasta que digas que me deseas.- le dijo Ryoma mientras recorría con la lengua el centro de su feminidad a modo de provocación.

Los pies de Sakuno se clavaron en la cama mientras de su cuerpo daba sacudidas. A punto de volverse loca le habló a gritos.

- ¡Te deseo!

- Muy bien- dijo satisfecho.

Ryoma sacó un preservativo de entre las sabanas, rasgó el empaque con los dedos y se lo colocó en un tiempo record.

La penetró profundamente y satisfizo su dolorosa necesidad. Ella entrelazó las piernas en torno a sus caderas para mantenerlo dentro de sí, al tiempo que lo apretaba completamente eufórica.

- Me tienes y te tengo.- dijo él con voz ronca.

Comenzó a moverse a su ritmo al tiempo que le urgía ir más deprisa y se deleitaba en su fuerza, en la energía que la llevaba a la cima de éxtasis sucesivos, a una sucesión continua de clímax gloriosos. Nunca había experimentado nada igual. Su cuerpo y su mente navegaban en un mar de placer.

-------

Se levantó con el cuerpo adolorido y observó el reloj de la mesilla de noche.

_Seattle: 2:04 hrs._

_Hong Kong: 18:04 hrs._

_Seúl: 19:04 hrs._

_Japón: 19:04 hrs._

_Sydney:20:04 hrs._

¿En donde diablos estaba? ¿Y que tipo de reloj era aquél?

La respuesta le vino a la mente como un rayo y no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada. Trató de calmarse y después se sentó en la cama con mucho cuidado para no despertar a Ryoma. Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes.

Sus pies buscaron el suelo y sus dedos tocaron algo viscoso.

¡Dios, lo habían hecho cuatro veces en una sola noche!

Tenía que conservar la calma.

Se puso de pie, fue a la sala y comenzó a levantar su ropa del suelo y después se vistió lo más rápido que pudo.

Buscó su bolso y no lo encontró. Maldición, no había llevado bolso.

Tal vez si le pidiera prestado a Ryoma...

Buscó los pantalones de Ryoma y sacó su billetera; de ella extrajo cinco billetes de diez dólares, más valía que le sobrara a que le faltara.

- ¿A dónde vas?

La voz de Ryoma la sobresaltó y dejó caer la billetera y el dinero al suelo.

- A mi departamento. Necesito dinero para el taxi y...

No terminó de hablar por que inmediatamente Ryoma volvió a besarla con ardiente deseo.

Esa noche, volvieron a hacer el amor...

Sakuno se había olvidado completamente de su objetivo, y se había dejado hechizar por aquellos ojos ambarinados de nuevo.

-------

¿Qué hacía Eyes en Japón? ¿Acaso Syusuke pensaba que no se daría cuenta de nada si lo veía salir de su edificio?

Observó como Eyes se acercaba a él con la mirada baja y cuento estuvo frente a él lo fulminó con la mirada esperando haberlo intimidado.

-Te equivocas, Tezuka- le dijo Eyes al percatarse de la mirada de él.

-¿Ha ocurrido algo, Eyes?- pregunto Tezuka, tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Syusuke esta planeando algo, quiere que yo lo ayude; hace tiempo fue Hilbert, y ahora quiere información sobre Ryoko, creo que planea acorralar a Narumi.

¿Qué era todo aquello? ¿Sería verdad que Eyes estaba traicionando a Syusuke? Tenía que ser eso, ahora que se había quedado sin equipo de investigación debido a un mal proceso, sólo le restaba confiar en Eyes, después de todo, sin su ayuda no tenía nada y con ella tenía pistas, tal vez falsas, pero a fin de cuentas pistas que podrían ayudarlo a descifrar el misterio que encerraba Syusuke Fuji en sus negocios.

Vamos a un cafetería que esta muy cerca de aquí.- le dijo Tezuka y enseguida subió a su auto y Eyes lo imitó.

Encendió el auto pensando en que tenía que confiar en Eyes, porque era lo único que tenía para continuar con la investigación.

Se había quedado sin equipo de trabajo cuando su superior le había pedido los informes y le había entregado el reporte final con un: _**Estado: NEGATIVO**_. Su jefe de inmediato le había dicho que se había equivocado y que se tomara dos meses de descanso para dejar pasar la investigación y pensar en si era algo personal o un bien para la nación londinense.

Sin trabajo y sin equipo todas sus fuentes de investigación se le habían agotado, pero ahora tenía a Eyes.

Estacionó su auto y bajaron en silencio, entraron en la cafetería y se sentaron en una mesa apartada y pidieron dos cafés cuando se les acerco el mesero.

Después de un incomodo silencio en espera de los cafés, llegó el mesero.

-Que nadie nos moleste.- le dijo Tezuka al mesero.

_-Sí_.- asintió el mesero.

Tezuka bebió un poco de su café y después analizó el rostro de Eyes. Nada.

Por un momento se le había olvidado que Eyes era un Blade Children y que su gesto era muy complicado de descifrar.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que planea Syusuke?- le preguntó.

-Quiero que yo le de datos de Ryoko. Creo que planea acorralar a Narumi. Como haz de saber, fue Syusuke quien descifro el misterio detrás de los Blade Children, todo acerca del _porqué_ de nuestra existencia es gracias a que Syusuke logró descifrarlo. Cuando Narumi supo que había sido el quién lo había hecho, le prometió a Ryoko que aunque no hubiese descubierto el misterio, él estaría dispuesto a ayudarla en cualquier situación.

-Lo cual quiere decir que usara a Ryoko hasta llegar a Narumi para sus propios beneficios.- concluyó Tezuka.

-Las intenciones de Syusuke van más allá de todo esto, creo que él quiere destrozar a alguien, quiero humillarlo.

-Yo también pienso eso.

Si Eyes decía el nombre de Echizen, entonces estaría muy claro que estaba ahí por instrucciones de Syusuke.

-Creo que quiere echarte a perder unos asuntos.- dijo Eyes.- también quiere investigar a tu familia.

¿A su familia? ¿Por qué? Eso no se lo había esperado.

No, Eyes no estaba ahí por instrucciones de Syusuke. Eyes de verdad estaba traicionando a Syusuke.

Con Eyes de su lado, Syusuke no tenía escapatoria.

Iba a descubrir el misterio detrás de la verdadera personalidad de Syusuke Fuji.

-------

La mirada de _ella_ delataba su sorpresa. Sabía que una visita a esa hora de la mañana solo era para una emergencia, pero dado que _ella _sólo estaría en Londres por unos días, el momento de hablar realmente no importaba.

-¿Syusuke? ¿Qué haces aquí y a esta hora?- le preguntó ella.

-Tú siempre tan directa, Haruhi.- sonrió él.

-Entra, creo que quieres hablar de algo muy importante como para venir a molestar a esta hora. Aunque Kyoya esta durmiendo, creo que no le importara.

-Oh, ya veo. Lamento molestar, pero de verdad me urge mucho- le dijo Syusuke y enseguida entró y esperó a que Haruhi le ofreciera asiento.

-Dime, ¿Has que has venido entonces?- dijo Haruhi sentándose en el sofá.

-Te lo diré sentado.- bromeó Syusuke y tomó asiento en el sofá situado frente a Haruhi.

-Oh, claro, lo siento. Pero cuéntame, ¿qué es lo que realmente buscas?

Lo que le gustaba de Haruhi, era que siempre decía las cosas de manera directa, tal vez en parte se debía a lo despistada que era. Pero aun así era una excelente abogada que asesoraba en la bolsa de valores a todos los usuarios de manera excelente en sus tiempos libres.

-Quiero comprar el Grupo Editorial Tohno, por medio de la bolsa de valores.- le dijo.

-¿No es esa la empresa de tu cuñado?- preguntó ella claramente sorprendida.

-Sí, pero esa empresa me será de gran ayuda en el futuro. ¿Cómo crees que puedo adquirirla en la bolsa de valores pasando inadvertido?- preguntó serio.

-Primero tendrías que hacer a un lado a los señores Kunimitsu, puesto son ellos unos accionistas e inversores muy poderosos en el medio

-Creo que eso ya lo tengo manejado; pero dime, como es que realmente puedo adquirirla sin poner en riesgo mi valor comercial adquirido hasta ahora.

Él sabía muy bien la respuesta, no había ninguna necesidad de preguntarle a ella, pero tenía que hacerlo para sacar su última carta.

-Vamos, Syusuke. Tu eres el genio de los negocios, sabes muy bien que es lo que debes hacer, no hay ningún motivo por el cuál debes venir visitarme a esta hora de la mañana.- le dijo Haruhi, dejándolo claramente sorprendido.

Valla, sin duda alguna todo estaba saliendo como lo había planeado. Todas las mujeres tenían un lado inútil, y ese lado era el que siempre usaba para poder salir airado de cualquier situación.

-Tienes razón, es sólo que vine para confirmar algo.

-¿Qué es?- le preguntó ella.

-Como sabrás yo seré la persona que este a cargo del próximo proyecto central de Heiderich, y Heiderich pertenece al Grupo Ootori.

-Sí, asì es.- dijo Haruhi preparándose para la verdadera pregunta.

-Pero es una lastima que el Grupo Souh quiera cancelar los contratos que tenemos entre nuestros grupos...

Syusuke se deleito interiormente con el rostro de Haruhi. Sin duda alguna no sólo era directa, sino también muy tonta. Bueno, después de todo era una mujer.

-¿El grupo Souh?- preguntó Haruhi.

-Sí. Y bueno, es obvio que los del grupo Huffman serán quienes asesoren mi caso, pero aún asì, no puedo evitar preguntarme si te pondrán a ti a cargo.

-Aún no me lo han mencionado.- dijo ella.

Aquél era el momento perfecto para mencionarle a Haruhi lo que realmente había ido a hacer.

-He escuchado que te casaras con Kyoya.

-¿Dónde lo has escuchado?- se apresuró a preguntar ella.

-Soy un hombre de negocios y Kyoya es un hombre de negocios, supongo que en alguna conversación del club se le debe de haber salido.

-¿Qué club?- inquirió ella.

El club al que Syusuke se refería era al arrogante pero provechoso _Club de millonarios_, que había sido fundado por los antepasados de Kyoya.

-El Royal.- dijo él, refiriéndose al club de millonarios.- pero dime, ¿planean anunciarlo en el cóctel del grupo Heiderich o, se hará una fiesta de compromiso?

El rostro de Haruhi se quedó estático. Tal vez se debía a que no esperaba que Syusuke Fuji tuviera tal filtración de información. Lo cuál le daba a entender que si le daban el caso, tenía que hacer a un lado su posible amistad con Tamaki Souh y ganar la pela legal a como diera lugar.

Haruhi regresó en sí, y sonrió mirando a Syusuke directamente a los ojos.

-Entiendo. No te preocupes, sin duda alguna, Sakuno y tu recibirán una invitación.- dijo Haruhi dándole a entender que no se preocupara por su caso, y que sin chistar ella lo ganaría.

-Eso es lo que realmente espero.- respondió Syusuke a la indirecta.

Syusuke se quedó helado por un breve instante al ver que Kyoya salía de una de las habitaciones.

-¿Syusuke?- preguntó él claramente sorprendido.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vino a que lo asesorara con unos...- se apresuró a contestar Haruhi pero Kyoya la interrumpió.

-Comprendo- dijo en tono helado, haciéndole comprender a Syusuke que no era bien recibido.

-Oh, Kyoya.- saludó Syusuke.- que bueno que has salido.- lo saludó.- necesito hablar contigo, pero creo que la hora y el lugar no son los correctos.- le dijo con una sonrisa llena de malas intenciones.- Bueno, ya tengo que irme, dentro de tres horas tengo una reunión.- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-Te acompaño a la puerta.- le dijo Kyoya serio.

-Gracias.- respondió Syusuke.

Caminó detrás de Kyoya y una vez le hubo abierto la puerta lo miró con gesto helado.

-Creo que esa boda será muy beneficiosa para el grupo _Heiderich_, su ascenso será muy pronto, ¿cierto? He escuchado que el posible candidato a senador Smith renunciara.

-Sí, así es.- dijo Kyoya sabiendo que de nada le serviría mentir.- ¿Serás tú quien tome su lugar, Syusuke?

-Así es, pero sólo me falta una romántica historia de amor que conmueva al país.- respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Creo que la señorita Ryusaki estará dispuesta a proporcionarte dicha historia.

-Tal vez. Por cierto, mi secretaria, la señorita Hayashi Nori; será despedida esta mañana.- Syusuke sonreía amablemente, logrando así confundir a Kyoya.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?- le dijo Kyoya.

-Sólo quería que lo supieras.- concluyó Syusuke y después la sonrisa volvió a borrarse de su rostro.- Haruhi será una excelente adquisición si llegas a dominar el terreno de Huffman. Es una lastima que Heiderich no haya caído en manos de Echizen, ¿cierto?

-No es del todo una lastima, porque de hecho con tu inversión en la empresa, no tenemos que preocuparnos mucho por la quiebra. Es una verdadera suerte que seas el genio de los negocios.- le dijo Kyoya sonriendo.

-Así es, es una verdadera suerte.- le dijo Syusuke a modo de despedida. Se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió al ascensor.

Sin duda alguna Kyoya sabía muy bien lo que hacía, pero el hecho de que una mínima parte de su dinero estuviera invertida en Heiderich, era porque a través de ella podría adquirir publicaciones Tohno.

Todo estaba saliendo bien, y con Eyes en la jugada las cosas saldrían mejor.

No sólo Tezuka había caído en su juego, sino también el propio tiempo.

Todo estaba marchando a su favor.

Salió del edificio departamental y en cuanto subió a su auto su teléfono celular comenzó a vibrar, lo sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo y contestó.

-Fuji al habla.- respondió.

_-Syusuke, soy Costello. ¿sigues pensando en hacer tu viaje a Seattle?_

-Sí.

_-Que bien. Dentro de una semana habrá una reunión del consejo de hombres de negocios de la banca internacional; mis contactos me han dicho que te han enviado un invitación a tu oficina, espero ya la hayas recibido._

-Sí, la recibí.- dijo recordándole momento en que su secretaria había tratado de ocultar la invitación.

_-Pues bien, elegirán al nuevo presidente de la filial en Asia; creo que será una excelente oportunidad si presentas como proyecto a Sistemas Fuji, para una..._

-Ya tengo un proyecto, y no hay ningún problema, ahí estaré.

_-Bien._

Cortó la comunicación y encendió el auto.

Su visita a Fujioka había salido tal como había esperado; sin duda alguna había obtenido su _"chocolate caliente_".

-------

No. Aquello no podía pensarlo. No de su hermano mayor. Syusuke era una buena persona; incluso le había conseguido un buen trabajo a Tomoka cuando ella lo tachaba de inmoral y despiadado. Su hermano mayor no podía hacer el tipo de cosas que estaba pensando. ¿O si?

¿Por qué Syusuke no había adquirido Movil System? ¿Sabía que él la compraría?

¡Basta! No podía pensar así de su hermano. Syusuke siempre había sido buena persona.

Tomoka no paraba de decirle lo buena persona que era Syusuke, porque aunque no hacía mucho, le daba una generosa cantidad de dinero por ir a verificar su casa cada tres días.

_-¿Syusuke haciendo cosas malas? ¡Lo dudo! Él es muy buena persona, creo que tu sueño esta equivocado. Tal vez es la presión de ocuparte de sus negocios. ¿Sabes? Sakuno me contó que él hace grandes donaciones a fundaciones de beneficencia, y también que cada año, su club de tennis elige a 8 niños para cubrirle sus gastos educativos, siempre y cuando tengan talento deportivo. ¡deberías estar muy feliz por tenerlo como hermano!_

Tomo tenía razón, su hermano no podía hacer las cosas que había pensando.

-Vamos Yuuta Fuji, no puedes pensar mal de quién más de ha apoyado.

-------

Nunca se había tirado de un avión con solo un paracaídas. Y el pensar que lo haría la atemorizaba.

Observó a Ryoma y se dio cuenta de que este ni siquiera se había percatado de su miedo. ¿Cómo podía actuar con normal si hacía unas horas habían vuelto a haber el amor al amanecer?

Se colocó la mochila del paracaídas como pude y cuando miró hacía abajo por la puerta del helicóptero sintió unos fuertes brazos que la abrazaban por la cintura.

-Estas temblando.- le susurró Ryoma al oído.- ¿Te dan miedo las alturas?

-Yo... un poco.- respondió temerosa. Lo cierto era que nunca había pensando en hacer algo tan _atrevido_ como eso.- ¿Has hecho esto antes?

-Cientos de veces.- dijo él con tono arrogante.- te colocaste mal la mochila. Déjame enseñarte como se hace.

Sin separarse de ella, Ryoma le abrochó bien la mochila y la besó en el cuello.

- Tal vez el clima también te este haciendo temblar. Lo cierto es que es muy raro en Seattle tanto cambio climático.- le dijo Ryoma y después la giró hacía él. La besó y la abrazó por la espalda.- aquí vamos.

Sin siquiera esperar respuesta de Sakuno, Ryoma la abrazó aún más fuerte y saltó del avión.

-------

La sensación del viento en su rostro nunca había tenido tanta presión como en esos momentos. Al ser su primer lanzamiento en paracaídas supuso que era muy normal que sintiera cosquillas en el estomago; pero al instante se dijo que no era sólo por eso; las cosquillas se debían a que Ryoma estaba acariciándola.

- Te... aré...

No había entendido lo que Ryoma le había dicho pero, en cuestión de segundos Ryoma la había soltado y había jalado el _hilo_ que activaba el paracaídas.

- ...va... uyo...

¿Qué, qué? No había entendido nada otra vez, aún así había imitado a Ryoma y había jalado el hilo de la mochila. Inmediatamente sintió un jalón y lo que antes había parecido una caída suicida se había convertido en algo mucho más placentero...

-------

Suzanne Blackburn veía a su padre del otro lado de la mesa. Era más que obvio que su padre no podía creerse lo que le acababa de contar.

-¿Dices que esta en Japón?- le preguntó cortando un pedazo de la carne que tenía enfrente.- ¿Dónde...?

-En el centro comercial. Creo que esta haciendo alguna clase de trabajo especial, aunque a mi me sorprende que no te haya avisado.- dijo ella con vehemencia.- dime, padre; ¿Quién es ese japonés que nos ha puesta la soga en el cuello?

-Syusuke Fuji. Supongo lo habrás visto en televisión.

-También en revistas.- dijo ella recordando el último reportaje publicado en la revista de Zipper.- creo que se casará con Sakuno Ryusaki, una mugre reportera. Menuda tontería, creo que a los hombres ricos y famosos les ha dado por juntarse con mujeres comunes y corrientes.

-Pues si conocieras su historia, sabrías que no es una mujer común y corriente- intervino su madre.- hace un tiempo me tope con ella en el campo de golf, platicamos un instante y... es una mujer muy fina, sabe de lo que habla y, es una excelente golfista. Yo vi como venció a Alex. Además de que acaba de heredar todo el dinero que tenía su abuela, ¿sabías que su abuela fue la entrenadora de instituto de Ryoma?

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, madre?- Suzanne se puso de pie y enseguida hizo una llamada telefónica.

Ahora que lo pensaba, siempre había tenido todo delante de sus narices.

En la revista había leído que ella había estado enamorada de Ryoma, pero que ahora se casaría con Syusuke Fuji.

¡Bingo!

Con razón se le hacía conocida de algún lugar.

Sakuno Ryusaki era la mujer con la que había visto a Ryoma en el club de golf.

¡Que tonta había sido!

- Albert.-dijo cuando su primo hubo contestado su llamada.- ¿Recuerdas a la chica que venció a Alex Kent?

_- Sí, se llama Sakuno Ryusaki._

- ¿Cada cuando va al club?

Sabía que muchas personas pensaban que era una mujer tonta por el simple hecho de ser rubia e hija única de una de las mejores familias de Seattle; pero todos pasaban por alto a la mejor corredora de bolsa conocida como SB.

Iba a recuperar la empresa de sus padres.

-------

La mañana pintaba de maravilla. A pesar de estar nevando se respiraba un aire de calidez. Miró al cielo y se dio cuenta de que el sol resplandecía muy poco en lo alto.

Salió de su departamento sin siquiera volver a contestar el teléfono. Aquella mañana también se le había vuelto a hacer tarde.

Si sus cuentas no fallaban aquella sería la décima vez.

Ahora que lo pensaba, hacía siete días que no veía a Ryoma; la última vez había sido cuando habían ido a practicar paracaidismo.

Recordó sus caricias y sus besos, la manera en que le había hecho el amor...

¡Basta, ya es muy tarde!

Tomó el ascensor y presionó el botón que la llevaría al estacionamiento.

A pesar de que el día pintaba maravilloso, no podía evitar sentir una presión en el pecho, algo como un presentimiento.

Hizo a un lado todos sus pensamientos en cuanto la puerta del elevador se abrió. Se dirigió a su auto y decidió que a pesar de cualquier cosa, aquel día debería ser maravilloso.

-------

_-El señor Cresiur ha llamado esta mañana. Dice que desea comer con usted mañana en el club..._

Las palabras de su secretaria le llegaban vacías.

¿El señor Cresiur quería hablar con él?

-Dígale que lo atenderé mañana en tarde en el restaurante del club.

_-Muy bien señor. Por cierto, tiene una llamada en la línea tres, es de su padre; el señor Nanjirou Echizen._

-Transfiérala.- le dijo con pesar.

¿Para que querría su padre hablar con él? De seguro comenzaría con sus tonterías, o tal vez...

Tomó el teléfono de inmediato y enseguida escuchó la voz burlona de su padre.

_-Mocoso, ¿cuándo traerás una hermosa rubia como tu prometida?_

-El día en que lo cerdos vuelen.

_-Confirmación negativa. Los grandes no tienen nada que ver. Las japonesas castañas de ojos azules son indudablemente muy inocentes, no tienen ninguna pizca de malicia, en cambio los americanos negros quemantes son un poco culpables..._

-Bien. ¿Algo más?

-Nada más, pero dime... ¿Cómo te ha ido, mocoso?

Colgó el teléfono de malhumorado y analizo las palabras de su padre.

Las japonesas castañas y de ojos azules... Syusuke.

Los americanos negros quemantes, negros quemantes... Black era negro y burn...

¡Blackburn!

Syusuke no tenía nada en su contra, pero en cambio Richard Blackburn... le había dado muchas cosas a pensar.

No pudo evitar sentirse un poco tonto. Su padre no podía equivocarse, porque a pesar de que en ocasiones era un tonto y pervertido empedernido, sus fuentes en el alto mundo empresarial eran las mejores.

-Vamos Echizen, acepta que Tezuka y tu se han equivocado.

Hizo unas cuantas llamadas y algo lo llevó a marcarle a Sakuno en su departamento.

_Hablas a casa de Sakuno Ryusaki, en estos momentos me es imposible contestar... deja tu mensaje y luego yo me comunicare contigo._

-Sa...

Algo lo llevó a colgar el teléfono.

Si quería llevarla a comer, entonces tendría que ir por ella.

-------

_Bienvenidos a la ciudad de Seattle, Washington, son las diez de la mañana con treinta y siete minutos. Los vuelos que acaban de aterrizar son: El numero 7850 desde Londres, el numero 9560 desde México, el numero 5620 desde Japón._

_Los del vuelo 7850, favor de salir por la puerta T12. Su equipaje les será entregado al salir, por favor, presente su boleto para la entrega, y consérvelo para cualquier aclaración. Gracias._

_Welcome to Seattle, Washington, are…_

Por fin había llegado a Seattle. Era una lastima que no pudiera pasar a ver a Sakuno cuanto antes. Primero tenía que ir a su departamento a darse un baño y después a la junta de los hombres de negocios de la banca universal.

Buscó su nombre en algún letrero, y cuando lo encontró, le pareció haber visto a Ryoko a lo lejos. Tal vez estaba alucinando, o tal vez no.

Le dio instrucciones a la persona que lo esperaba y después subieron al auto que lo esperaba.

_-Muy bien, Tezuka. El que hayas puesto a Ryoko en tu investigación es bueno, pero mientras Eyes este de mi lado, el que caerá en la jugada serás tú. Mientras pienses que en realidad quiero investigar a tu familia, te cuidaras, y entonces descuidaras a Atobe y las operaciones bursátiles se verán en mi favor._

Tezuka era muy inteligente, pero el ser tan cuidadoso era una de sus debilidades. Y su mayor error había sido involucrar a Sadaharu en todo ese asunto. Sadaharu era una persona que se había aliado con Kyoya Ootori, y juntos habían infiltrado a la secretaria espía. Aquello era como para novela de misterio.

Una risa malévola afloro en sus labios y comenzó a ver los cambios en la ciudad, los cuáles eran muy pocos.

Una vez hubo llegado al departamento en el cual Sakuno se estaba quedando, sacó sus llaves y abrió la puerta.

Olía a lilas. Lilas del valle. La fragancia que tanto gustaba a Sakuno. De seguro se le abría hecho tarde y se había puesto el perfume en la sala.

Una luz roja en el teléfono llamó su atención. Verifico el teléfono y encontró varios mensajes.

_Primer mensaje, Sakuno, soy Rebecca, te hablo porque he escuchado que te darán una exclusiva._

_Segundo Mensaje, __Señorita Ryusaki, le hablo de la agencia de boletaje deportivo, la cita con el señor Kennet será exactamente en una semana, a las cuatro de la tarde en el restaurante RocuFleur, situado en central street. Para mayor información marque a la agencia y con gusto la atenderemos. Le ha hablado la secretaria número 25 del área ejecutiva. _

_Tercer Mensaje, Sakuno, soy Tomoka, la casa de Syusuke esta bien, y no logre encontrar el collar, tal vez si lo perdiste en Seattle._

_Cuarto mensaje,__ ¿Saku? Soy Syusuke y... no, nada, olvídalo. Hablamos después; estoy seguro de que debes tener mucho trabajo, y no quiero molestarte._

_Quinto Mensaje, Soy Kevin, lamentablemente no podré cenar contigo mañana, me ha surgido algo, dejaremos la entrevista para después, ¿Te parece mañana? Te marcó después._

_Sexto Mensaje, Hija, ¿Por qué no has llamado? Se que tu trabajo debe tenerte exhausta, pero es que ni siquiera Syusuke nos ha dicho nada sobre ti. Llama en cuanto escuches este mensaje._

_Séptimo Mensaje, Sakuno, soy Ann, márcame en cuanto puedas, me urge. Necesito hablar contigo cuanto antes._

_Octavo Mensaje, Sa..._

_Noveno Mensaje..._

¡La voz de Ryoma! ¡El octavo mensaje era la voz de Ryoma! Presiono el botón de repetir las veces que fuesen necesarias, y después se aseguró de que era la voz de Ryoma.

Indudablemente se había acobardado y había colgado de inmediato.

No esperó un segundo más y entró a la ducha, se daría un baño rápido y después iría a su junta, y más tarde... tal vez visitaría a Sakuno en su trabajo.

-------

Ya eran las dos de la tarde, y ella aún seguía sintiendo aquella presión en el pecho. Había pensando que tal vez había desayunado demasiado, pero un tazón de fruta y un jugo era demasiado saludable como para provocarle aquello.

Recordaba que la última vez que había sentido aquello había sido cuando Tomoka le había hablado para decirle que tendría que dejar sus estudios universitarios durante un semestre porque sus padres lo habían perdido todo en la bolsa de valores debido a una adquisición de último momento.

¿Sería que algo parecido iba a ocurrir?

Trató de alejar todos esos pensamientos de su mente, y comenzó a ordenar las entrevistas que tenía sobre su escritorio. Tenía que hablar con Tezuka cuanto antes para que su jefe no volviera a presionarla.

Realizó unas cuantas llamadas, y en una de ellas le dijeron que habían dejado los datos de una cita en su contestador.

Marcó a su teléfono y puso la clave para acceder a los mensajes del contestador.

_Usted tiene cero mensajes nuevos. Para escuchar los mensajes anteriores marque uno, para salir marque la tecla gato, o cuelgue._

Aquello era raro, ella no había revisado su contestador durante un buen tiempo debido a la falta de tiempo, ¿estaría fallando su contestador? Presionó la tecla 1 y escucho los mensajes, una vez obtenidos los datos de la cita colgó el teléfono.

Sacó una barra de chocolate de su escritorio y la devoro en un instante.

¡Cuanta hambre tenía! Tal vez debería decirle a Rebecca que salieran juntas a comer.

Se acercó al apartado de Rebecca y descubrió que está estaba muy atareada ordenando un papeleo.

-¿Te pasa algo Rebecca? Te notó muy agitada.- le dijo.

-Es que... después de la entrevista con Kevin Smith, el señor Granham ha decidido darme un poco de papeleo atrasado. Maldición.

-Te puedo ayudar. De hecho podemos pasar las dos horas de comida arreglando los papeles, y cuando salgamos te invito a cenar...

-¿Enserio? Oh, Sakuno, ¿Qué haría yo sin ti? De verdad que te lo agradezco.

-No es para tanto.- dijo Sakuno moviendo una mano para restarle importancia al asunto.- Bien, pásame un poco de papeles y...

Sakuno sintió que alguien la agarraba por la cintura. De seguro era Ryoma que había ido para invitarla a comer.

Volteó de reojo y cuando estuvo a punto de pronunciar _Ryoma_, se dio cuenta de que no era su _ex_ príncipe; sino su verdadero príncipe.

-------

¿Qué hacía Syusuke ahí? ¿No se suponía que estaba en Londres? ¿Por qué no sentía ganas de...?

¡Maldición! ¡Había caído de nuevo en la boca del lobo!

¡Concéntrate, Sakuno! No debes permitir que Syusuke se de cuenta de que estas muy fuera de ti.

¡Reacciona! ¡Di algo!

-Shyu, que sorpresa.- dijo abrazándolo.

-Te he extrañado como un loco.- dijo él besándola en los labios.- ¿Acabas de comer algo muy dulce? ¿Tal vez un chocolate?

-S-sí.

Sakuno lo volvió a abrazar e intentó pensar con claridad. ¿Por qué se había quedado paralizada? ¡Tenía que actuar como antes! ¿Pero como? ¿Cómo era su relación? Tenía que improvisar.

¿Qué te parece si esta noche te preparo algo muy delicioso para cenar? ¡Como te he extrañado!- Sakuno lo besó como pudo y de pronto y remolino de emociones le llegó.

En ese momento, Rebecca decidió hacerse notar; y se lo agradeció en silencio.

-Valla, pero si es Syusuke Fuji.- dijo con tono ambicioso y un poco maldoso.

-¿Y tu eres...?- dijo Syusuke sonriendo divertido.

-Soy la próxima muerta en Seattle.- bromeó.- o al menos lo sere si no termino con este papeleo

-Déjame ver... creo que te conozco...- dijo Syusuke mientras abrazaba de nuevo a Sakuno.- Se que te he visto en alguna parte. ¿Rebecca Benning?- dijo Syusuke al fin.- ¿La estudiante de intercambio?

-Valla, tienes muy buena memoria.- dijo Rebecca sonriendo.- Y díganos, señor hombre de negocios- dijo Rebecca bromeando.- ¿A dónde llevara a estas lindas señoritas a comer?

-------

Rígida. Esa era la palabra que describía muy bien a Sakuno.

Sin duda alguna Rebecca se había percatado de ello y por eso había hablado al rescate de Sakuno.

-Lo lamento, pero solo vengo de pasada, acabo de llegar de una junta y en una hora con veinte minutos tengo que tomar un avión que me llevara a Hong Kong.- dijo sonriendo.

-Pero si eres un hombre muy rico- se escandalizó Rebecca.- deberías tener tu avión privado y viajar cuando quisieras, y a la hora que quisieras...

-Viajare en mi avión privado pero también irán otros empresarios...

-Lo que pasa es que Syusuke es un hombre muy responsable.- intervino Sakuno y se puso al lado de Syusuke pasándole el brazo por las caderas.

-Valla, entonces los dejare, creo que tienen mucho de que hablar.- dijo Rebecca.- por cierto, Syusuke, ¿hace cuanto de no te cortas el cabello?

-Tendrá... tres años.- bromeó él.

-Pues con todo ese dinero que tienes deberías llevar a un estilista a todos lados. Nos vemos, veré si el señor gruñón quiere algo más, y después me voy por un sándwich.- dijo Rebecca mientras se alejaba.

Ahora que Rebecca se había ido, y que Sakuno estaba más relajada, decidió actuar como hacía unos meses.

-¿Hace cuanto que no limpias el departamento?- bromeó Syusuke.

-¡Eres malo, Syusuke!- se quejó Sakuno.- por cierto, gracias por el auto, ha sido muy dulce de tu parte.

-Si sigues diciéndome dulce delante de las personas, arruinaras mi reputación de empresario duro.

-Perdón señor empresario duro.- se burló ella.

-Te he extrañado demasiado.- le dijo Syusuke al oído.

La agarró por la cintura de nuevo e inclinó la cabeza y comenzó a besarla con maestría, abriéndose camino con la lengua sin ninguna dificultad. Ella le devolvió aquel beso con un deseo y una voracidad inesperada. Con las defensas neutralizadas por aquellas sensaciones eróticas.

Así había sido desde la primera vez. Siempre. La intensidad con la que Syusuke le hacía el amor aquietaba todos sus miedos e inseguridades del pasado, a pesar de que muchas mujeres habían intentado separarlos.

-Eres guapísima, te amo.- le dijo Syusuke besándola en la nariz.- me encantaría quedarme contigo esta noche. Quiero hacerte el amor.- le dijo Syusuke con voz ronca al oído.- hueles a lilas del valle, veo que las violetas han dejado de gustarte. Te amo. Nunca me cansó de decirlo.

-Shyu...- murmuró Sakuno sintiendo cosquillas en el estomago.- yo también...

-Te amo- repitió Syusuke interrumpiéndola.- me encanta decirlo. Se que es egoísta preguntarlo, ¿pero tu me amas?

-Claro que te amo- dijo ella sin chistar y volvió a besarlo.- ya quiero regresar a Japón.

-Yo también deseo de regreses, no importa si a Japón o si vas a Londres, pero me he sentido muy solo.

-No te preocupes, muy pronto no tendremos que preocuparnos por ello, Shyu.

-¿Enserio? Porque esto me esta matando- dijo él sonriendo.- Se que no es el momento ni el lugar, y que tampoco traje el anillo que te había prometido en un principio, pero quiero que en cuanto regresemos a Japón, nos casemos.

-Syusu...

-Ssh.- la silenció.- no digas nada. Sabes que te amo más que a nadie y que te prefiero más que a nada. Juntos hemos superado grandes obstáculos. El tiempo ha hecho que yo te ame cada día más, y esta separación me esta matando

-Syusuke...- dijo Sakuno con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Si, se que no es el lugar, y que tampoco tengo mucho tiempo para convencerte, puesto que si no me voy en cinco minutos las cosas podrían ponerse complicadas.

-No tienes que convencerme- dijo sollozando.

-Lo sé.- dijo besándole la cabeza y después le entregó un pañuelo.- por cierto, tu madre necesita hablar contigo, también Ann, Tomoka dice que no encontró el collar, y un tal Kevin dice que no podrá cenar contigo para una entrevista.

-Oh, has sido tú.- dijo ella secándose los ojos.- hoy haré todas esas llamadas- rió ella.

-Te amo, Sakuno.

-Yo también te amo, Syusuke.

Sakuno volvió a abrazarlo y fue en ese instante cuando se dio cuenta de que varias personas los observaban. Sin querer se puso roja como un tomate.

-Lamento tener que irme, pero...

-No te preocupes.- sonrió ella, aún roja por la vergüenza.- se que yo soy importante, pero tu trabajo es tu trabajo, y cosas como esas...

-... no deben dejarse pasar.- completó Syusuke.- ¿Has leído maquiavelo últimamente?

-Algo así.- sonrió ella.

-Bueno... me voy.- dijo y le dio un beso tierno en los labios.

-Te extrañare. Te amo- le dijo Sakuno.- pero quisiera acompañarte y...

-No, he escuchado que le señor Granham es muy gruñón, y si llegas tarde es capaz de reprenderte.- le dijo.

-Esta bien.- sonrió ella.- nos vemos. Te amo.

-Veo que a ti también te gusta decirlo.- bromeó Syusuke y le dio un último beso.

Syusuke le dio un último beso y se dio media vuelta.

Con esos diez minutos que había pasado con Sakuno, se había asegurado el último as.

Llevaba el riesgo en la sangre. Pero en todas las apuestas que hacía, los dados estaban siempre cargados a su favor. Aquella relación triunfaría, y su boda nunca se cancelaría.

-------

Ryoma Echizen estacionó su auto frente al gran edificio de publicaciones Granham. Miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde la hora de la comida de Sakuno. Tal vez tuviera suerte y ella aún no hubiera salido.

Subió las escaleras que llevaban a la entrada y no le sorprendió que la gente no entrara y saliera como era habitual, puesto que era la hora de la comida.

Levantó la mirada un instante y...

Sus ojos se encontraron con los de la persona que menos esperaba.

-------

Así que Ryoma había ido a visitar a Sakuno. No había ninguna otra explicación.

Siguió bajando las escaleras, pasó justo a su lado y un impulso lo llevó a detenerse justo a una distancia lo suficientemente corta como para notar que el también se había detenido.

-Hace cinco años me quitaste lo que más quería, ahora me toca a mí, Echizen.- le dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Syusuke Fuji, aún te falta mucho, recuerda que soy el mejor tenista del mundo.- respondió Ryoma.

Syusuke soltó un suspiro arrogante y siguió caminando.

Por primera vez en su vida, Syusuke Fuji sintió lo que era la satisfacción de un nuevo sentimiento...

**CONTINUARA...**

----

Notas inesperadas de la autora: ¡WAAAA! ¡El final de este capitulo me ha dejado en suspendo! Ya quiero saber que es lo que pasara.

¿Qué nuevo sentimiento habrá tenido Syusuke? ¿Sakuno de verdad ama a Shyu? ¿Qué es lo que sospecha Yuuta? ¿Qué trama Eyes? ¿Con quién se encontró Suzanne en el capitulo anterior? ¿Qué más dirá la carta de Sumire a Nanjirou? ¿De verdad Suzanne es un genio de las operaciones bursátiles? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas?

Kawaii!! Me ha quedado genial. No es por ponerme toda presuntuosa pero... wow, este capitulo me ha encantado, disculpen la tardanza, pero este chap de **37 páginas** es una gran recompensa debido a mis tardanzas.

Por cierto, ahora he puesto personajes de Ouran Host Club porque pienso publicar un fanfic que tiene un poco que ver con este. (Risa malévola)

Saludos y agradecimientos a mi hermana Elena, que me ha apoyado en algunos diálogos y muchas otras cosas más.

Saludos a todos los lectores que sin importar me han esperado.

Y acerca de los comentarios de que han leído un fic parecido al mió, creo que yo también lo he leído, y me da pena decirlo pero... **hay personas malas y copionas.** Jeje, no me hagan caso, y mejor los dejo deleitándose con la recomendación de una de mis canciones favoritas.

LOVE IS HARD- OST MY GIRL KOREAN DRAMA.

Esa canción esta perfecta para las últimas **cuatro escenas**.

Xiao.

Dejen sus reviews.


	11. Capitulo 9: Admitir el Objetivo

The Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece

The Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece. La secuencia de la historia pertenece a MiekoSakuraChan (Ana Cristina García Toledo).

Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y fueron usados bajo los estatutos de libertad de expresión y prensa.

**No se pierda lo últimos capítulos de su Fanfic Favorito: "Albergando al Pasado".**

Este es un poema que hice hace poco, y es bueno que lo lean, porque así les entra el sentimiento y el fic se hace más interesante...

_Duele_

_Es doloroso tener la felicidad y dejarla ir._

_Es doloroso cuando luchas y ganas para darte cuenta al final de que no es lo mejor._

_Pero duele aún más aceptar que la lucha es la que trajo la felicidad que tienes que dejar partir._

_La felicidad nunca debe ser parte esencial de la vida, pues no sabemos cuál es el objetivo de aquella plenitud._

_Duele tener tanto amor, y darse cuenta de que es ese sentimiento el causante de tanto sufrimiento._

_Y que aquél sufrimiento más tarde o más temprano traerá de vuelta la felicidad._

_Maldición. La vida es un circulo vicioso, y quiero escapar de el. Quiero escapar de ti, del dolor, de la felicidad. Pero sobre todo, quiero escapar de mí..._

Bueno, ahora si los dejo con el fic...

-.--..:--

Capitulo 9: Admitir el Objetivo.

¿Qué era lo que le había pasado? En cuanto había visto a Syusuke se había quedado de piedra, pero enseguida todo le había parecido tan normal...

De no ser por Syusuke, hubiera caído de nuevo en aquél abismo de hacía ya cinco años. Siempre que le pasaba algo malo, era Syusuke el que aparecía para rescatarla.

Cuando Ryoma la había abandonado Syusuke la había apoyado, cuando había vuelto a caer por culpa de Ryoma, cuando recibió una de las peores noticias de su vida, cuando había decidido dejar el tennis, cuando su abuela había muerto; en todos los momentos difíciles era Syusuke quién estaba con ella.

Inclusive Ann no sabía algunas cosas de las que tal vez... se pudiera hacer un arma.

Syusuke era la seguridad, y Ryoma era el deseo. No podía amar a quién tanto daño le había hecho, no podía amarlo. En cambio, a Syusuke sí. Syusuke la quería, la hacía sentir segura, y la apoyaba en todo.

Recogió los papeles que tenía sobre su escritorio y los metió en una carpeta. Esa noche tendría trabajo de más, puesto que tenía que ordenar los reportajes de la temporada pasada.

Lo mejor sería llevárselos a casa.

De repente sintió unos fuertes brazos sobre su cintura y se lleno de alegría. Syusuke había regresado para estar con ella. Se dio medio vuelta y durante la acción le pareció ver un par de ojos que no eran azules, pero debía ser la tensión. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y lo besó con frenesí.

-Shyu...

--

¿Shyu? ¿Lo había llamado Shyu?

Aún sentía los labios de Sakuno sobre los suyos, y sentía deseos de besarlos pero... estaba en un pequeño trance. Sakuno lo había llamado Shyu. Estaba claro que había pensando que era Syusuke.

Pues valla sorpresa que se iba a llevar cuando abriera los ojos.

Se separó ligeramente de ella y observó su rostro. Sin duda alguna era hermosa. Pero eso no dejaba de lado que lo hubiera llamado _Shyu_.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y su gesto estaba a punto de causarle una carcajada sonora.

-¡Ryoma!- exclamó ella.

-Lo que acabas de hacer... no ha estado tan mal.- dijo él con tono seductor.- pero solo hay un detalle: Yo no soy Shyu.

Sakuno seguía con cara de espanto, y ni siquiera le dio tiempo a predecir lo que Ryoma pensaba hacer: Besarla.

Ryoma la tomó por la nuca y la besó con pasión, introdujo su lengua en su dulce boca y comenzó a jugar con la de ella.

Sakuno sintió tanto placer que tuvo que hacer uso de toda su fuerza para sostenerse del respaldo de la mesa que estaba detrás de ella.

Ryoma se separó ligeramente de ella y la miró con ojos emocionados por el triunfo.

- Eso es para que sepas que yo no me parezco en nada al perdedor de Syusuke Fuji.

Y sin más, se dio media vuelta y se fue.

--

Rebecca miró a su amiga desde la puerta y después observó como Ryoma se dirigía hacía donde ella estaba. Estaba claro que algo había pasado.

Se alejó de la puerta y se dirigió a su amiga con paso lento.

Era evidente que todos habían visto algo que daría de que hablar.

Miró a Sakuno y le habló al oído.

- _Valla Sakuno, y yo pensé que eras una santa, pero veo que de eso nada…._

Sakuno no respondió, pero mientras se dirigía al baño no pudo evitar pensar que en vez de santa era un tonta.

--

Ya en el baño, entró a un apartado y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Había estado tan cerca de volver a caer en las redes de Ryoma Echizen. De no haber sido por la visita de Syusuke entonces tal vez... dentro de unas horas estarían acostados... acariciándose...

-¡Basta, Sakuno! Por poco y caía en el abismo de hacía ya cinco años. Tengo que calmarme y volver a entender que no puedo desviarme de mi objetivo.- se dijo a si misma.

Colocó en la taza un protector de papel y se sentó en ella procurando no quedar muy dentro. Colocó su cabeza entre sus manos y suspiró. Tenía que pensar con claridad.

Era obvio que en cuanto regresara a Japón se casaría con Shyu. Porque lo amaba, pero con Ryoma... ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía por Ryoma? ¿Quizá deseo? ¿Venganza? ¿Rencor?

Tenía que darse cuenta de la realidad cuanto antes, porque mientras más tiempo pasara menos oportunidades tendría que lograr su objetivo.

_-__Vamos Sakuno, debes pensar con claridad. No puedes marcharte de Seattle sin calmar tu sed de venganza o simplemente de ajustar las cuentas._

En ese momento su celular comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y lo sacó con sumo cuidado.

_Kevin Smith._

_00-054-12-458_

_...OK... ...Rechazar..._

Aceptó la llamada y habló en voz baja.

_-__Sakuno, ¿cómo estas?_

-Bien, ¿y tu?- dijo alzando un poco más la voz para que Kevin no notara su tensión en la voz.

_-__Igual, pero estaría mucho mejor si aceptaras almorzar conmigo mañana, ¿qué dices?_

-Tienes mucha suerte, justo mañana es uno de mis días libres.- le dijo tratando de bromear.

_-__Si, creo que sí._

-¿En donde?

_-__En la cafetería "Cofee & Ice Cream Spiral", esta cerca del puerto, te espero ahí a las diez, ¿te parece bien?_

-Sí, claro.

_-__Sakuno..._

-¿Sí?

_-__¿Te ha pasado algo?_

Le dio evasivas durante un instante y después se despidieron.

_-__Maldición Sakuno, otro paso en falso y volvías al pasado..._- pensó.

--

Todo el ajetreo del aeropuerto no hacía más que reconfortarlo; aquella era la vida que había llevado desde que había cumplido los veinte años.

Como el hijo varón mayor había tenido la responsabilidad de tomar las riendas de la empresa familiar a la corta edad de veintidós años, y con todo eso, las cosas habían ido poniéndose mejores.

Y a pesar de todo lo que le había ocurrido en los últimos cinco años, sabía que mostrarse demasiado alegre o satisfecho en un lugar tan público siendo una persona de alto renombre era algo malo; pero aun así no podía evitar la sonrisa que tenía en su rostro.

Las cosas habían salido mejor de lo que había esperado.

Echó lista mental a todos los hechos ocurridos durante las últimas dos semanas, y fue en ese instante de cuando se percato de una de sus tantas victorias: _Despedir a Hayashi Nori_.

¿Acaso Sadaharu había pensado que caería en un truco tan obvio como aquél? Después de todo su ex-compañero de club de tennis seguía pensando que sólo el podía hacer los cálculos correctos.

Tomó asiento en una banca de la sala de abordaje privado y le hizo una seña a su nuevo asistente dándole a entender que quería una taza de café. Lo cierto era que no había dormido muy bien en los últimos días; y ahora que su hermana estaba a punto de dar a luz, tendría que volver a Japón antes de lo esperado; y eso sin contar que tenía que volver a tomar las riendas del Grupo Fuji en Japón para manejar Movil System como absorción.

Nunca había planeado que fuera su hermano quién comprara finalmente aquella compañía, pero la suerte siempre estaba a su favor, y basándose en ello era en como actuaba.

Cerró los ojos un instante y se permitió recordar...

--_Flash Back--_

_Acababa de salir de una junta de la banca universal, y lo que más deseaba era llegar a su casa y dormir un rato, puesto que en las últimas semanas sus horas de sueños como máximo era de 5 horas. Tanto papeleo en la empresa lo tenía agitado, y los últimos movimientos en la bolsa de valores indicaban que había un gran riesgo de devaluación deplorable en la moneda nacional._

_Salió del edificio y sin darse cuenta se topó a Atobe._

_-__Lo siento, no te he visto- se disculpó._

_-__No hay problema.- respondió Atobe un tanto agitado._

_-__Se que no es mi asunto.- dijo Syusuke preparando el terreno.- pero te veo muy tenso, ¿te has enterado de algo que no te agrade?_

_-__Acabamos de salir de diferentes salas por el mismo asunto, creo que debes saber de que me he enterado.- dijo Atobe un tanto molesto._

_-__¿Acerca de la devaluación del Yen?- dijo Syusuke restándole importancia._

_-__Sí. No te noto muy preocupado, de hecho creo que eres el único que ha salido con buena cara.- dijo Atobe percatándose de que todo mundo los observaba._

_-__Las devaluaciones pueden convertirse en oportunidades.- dijo Syusuke sin dejar de sonreír.- ¿No lo crees?_

_-__¿Cómo puede un problema de calibre internacional convertirse en un oportunidad para un grupo que esta siendo dirigido por ti?- preguntó Atobe a modo de respuesta con bastante irritación._

_-__Porque todo depende del cerebro financiero. ¿Te cuento un secreto?- dijo Syusuke provocándolo.- Como la mayoría de la gente sacará su dinero del país, yo aprovechare el momento para absorber empresas y compañías al grupo Fuji, y así, al protegerme con ellas, después de la devaluación seré yo quién predomine._

_El rostro de Atobe se había quedado totalmente sorprendido y estupefacto. Las palabras de Syusuke tenían coherencia. Todo lo que había dicho era cierto. Ahora que todos los extranjeros sacarían su dinero del país, era el mejor momento para comenzar a absorber empresas y compañías para fortalecerse y proteger su economía._

_-__Valla, valla, valla.- una sonrisa de dibujo en el rostro de Atobe.- Ahora se porque tus padres se retiraron tan rápido._

_-__A las mejores cosas, hay que darles prisa.- dijo Syusuke con sorna.- -Pero como nos están observando demasiado, ¿Qué te parece que te visite después en tu oficina?_

_-__No. Seré yo quién contacte contigo.- dijo Atobe son seriedad._

_-__Por cierto, me he enterado de que dejaste a Sakuno.- Syusuke cambió repentinamente de tema para no dejar entrever su objetivo._

_-__¿Te lo ha contado ella?- preguntó Atobe._

_-__No me lo ha contado nadie, pero es algo que yo supongo. No, no es cierto, me lo ha contado Tezuka como secreto._

_-__¿Tezuka?- preguntó sorprendido Atobe._

_-__Sí, Tezuka.- sonrió Fuji.- Bueno, nos vemos._

_Hizo un gesto con la mano y subió al auto que lo esperaba..._

_--Fin de Flash Back--_

Atobe le había sido de gran ayuda. Su _belleza_ era algo que le encantaba a las mujeres, pero a él sólo le importaba su habilidad para los negocios. Era cierto que Keigo no era un _genio_ en la bolsa como lo era él, pero sus predicciones para comprar era algo en lo que podían competir de vez en cuando.

Agarró el café que le ofrecía su asistente y lo tomó de un solo sorbo.

Le había dicho a Sakuno que viajaba con otras personas para que no se sintiera menos importante que sus negocios, pero sólo lo hizo para que su _mente femenina_ no se liara en un caos amoroso.

-Señor Fuji, debería subir a su avión cuanto antes.- le dijo su nuevo asistente.

-Bien.- asintió.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a las puertas que le daban abordaje directo a su jet.

La vida que llevaba era buena, no fantástica, pero bastante buena.

Entró al jet y tomó asiento.

Una vez el avión estuvo en el aire recordó lo ocurrido esa misma tarde.

_-Hace cinco años me quitaste lo que más quería, ahora me toca a mí, Echizen.- le había dicho con una sonrisa en el rostro._

_-Syusuke Fuji, aún te falta mucho, recuerda que soy el mejor tenista del mundo.- respondió Ryoma._

Aquello si que había sido mucho más que muy bueno.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, Syusuke no se había dado cuenta de que la azafata estaba de pie, a su lado, preguntándole algo. Alzó la mirada y comprendió que quería saber si le apetecía tomar café.

-No, gracias.- le dijo.

-¿Le fue bien en su visita a Seattle?- le preguntó ella por cortesía.

-Así es. Porque aunque a veces las cosas no salgan según lo planeado, son aquellas cosas inesperadas las que salen aún mejor.- dijo con un deje de satisfacción.

-(Gotaza) Eh... si, como usted diga señor, me retiro.

La azafata se retiró y se unió a su compañera de vuelo.

-¡Hablaste con el Señor Fuji!- dijo la otra conteniendo el grito y la emoción.- ¿Qué te dijo?

-Algo sobre algo inesperado, creo que se fumo uno.- dijo la primera restándole importancia.

-Pues drogadicto o no, su prometida es muy afortunada.

-(Gotaza) Creo que no sólo él se fumo uno...

--

Sengoku miraba a Sadaharu del otro lado de la mesa de manera intuitiva. No podía gritar porque se encontraban en uno de los mejores restaurantes de Japón, y lo que menos necesitaba era otro escándalo.

-Valla, así que es cierto eso de que cuanto el dinero habla, la verdad calla, Sadaharu.

-¿Qué el dinero me esta callando? Entonces piénsatelo mejor, Sengoku. A mi el dinero no me hace falta.- respondió Sadaharu de lo más calmado.

-Tienes razón, pero... ¡Debes decirme en donde puedo encontrar a Momoshiro!- dijo Sengoku con emoción.- Lo he llamado a su oficina y nunca esta, en su casa me dicen que ya no vive allí, y... bueno, tu eres mi última opción.- dijo más calmado.

-(Gotaza) Así que es por eso.- Sadaharu tenía una gran gota de agua sobre la cabeza.

-¿Por qué pensabas tú? ¿Acaso hay algo de lo que deba enterarme?- preguntó Sengoku.

-Sólo que... Momoshiro va a casarse.- le dijo Sadaharu.

-¿Casarse? Espero que sea con una modelo despampanante, porque sólo con eso podrá hacerme competencia.- dijo Sengoku con una sonrisa pervertida en el rostro.

-Con Ann Tachibana.

-Ah sí, con Ann Tachibana, bueno, en fin...

Sadaharu esperó solo unos segundos y después escuchó lo inevitable.

**-¡¿Qué?! ¿Con Tachibana?**- gritó Sengoku llamando la atención de los comensales.

Después de todo Momoshiro lo había superado con creces.

Su esposa era una japonesa rubia de ojos negros como el azabache, y con un cuerpo despampanante: senos perfectos, nalgas redondas y bien proporcionadas y unos labios dispuestos a satisfacerlo a cualquier hora, pero... **¡Ann Tachibana era...!**

-Me ha ganado.- aceptó Sengoku.- Necesito hablar con él.

-¿Entonces porque no te pones de pie y vas a saludarlos a su mesa?- dijo Sadaharu mientras saludaba a alguien detrás de ellos.

Sengoku volteó lentamente y encontró a una Ann Tachibana con la cara roja llena de ira.

Alzó la mano lentamente y los saludó.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- preguntó a Sadaharu.

-Nunca me lo preguntaste.

Sadaharu había pensando por un instante que Sengoku era una gente relacionado con el caso _Cosmos_, pero era un gran alivio que no fuera así, porque de lo contrario, tendría que traicionarlo, tal como había hecho con Tezuka...

--

Tezuka Kunimitsu daba vueltas en la sala de su departamento mientras ordenaba sus pensamientos.

Era cierto que lo que Eyes le había dicho tenía coherencia, pero no debía caer tan fácilmente; ya antes le había pasado y el resultado había sido _**NEGATIVO**_. Era mejor tomarse las cosas con calma, puesto que si se apresuraba, su investigación se iría a pique.

Hizo unas cuantas llamadas y todas resultaron _limpias_. ¿Qué podría hacer un agente de la BND en cuarentena oficial? Estaba claro que no podía pedir apoyo de las agencias de seguridad privada para la investigación a fondo, pero necesitaba un aliado, un verdadero aliado.

Ryoko estaba haciendo muy bien su trabajo, pero en ocasiones temía que algo se le escapara y todo se fuera a pique.

Matemáticamente hablando, Eyes tenía más capacidad que Ryoko, pero eso solo era en comparación con la esposa de Narumi Ayumu.

Se sentó sobre uno de los sofás y medito todo aquello.

Tenía que estar haciendo algo mal.

_-Sólo resta esperar a que Syusuke cometa un error..._

Una vocecita interior le respondió: _pues yo que tú, espero sentado._

--

Sakuno decidió salir del baño y se dirigió a su apartado. Era mejor terminar con sus pendientes y marcharse a casa.

Y en cuanto llegara a su departamento lo primera que haría sería prepararse un Long Island, o... un Bloddy Mary; al fin y al cabo cualquier cosa era buena siempre y cuando pudiera relajarla.

Tomó asiento y rogó al cielo para que Rebecca no se le acercara, pero al parecer Dios estaba muy ocupado.

-Sakuno...- dijo Rebecca con voz juguetona.- creo que tienes algo que contarme.

-Esta bien.- cedió Sakuno.- Ryoma y yo estamos saliendo, pero yo estoy prometida con Syusuke Fuji, y... en cuanto regrese a Japón nos casaremos.

-Eh... eso es mucho más de lo que podría imaginar.- respondió Rebecca con voz queda.- nunca pensé que tú...

-Lo se, pero el hecho de que este saliendo con Ryoma implica demasiadas cosas.- dijo Sakuno dando por terminada la conversación.

-Bien...

Siguió ordenando algunos papeles y trató de parecer lo más seria posible.

-Sakuno, eres fantástica, en un solo día has besado a dos de los hombres más guapos del mundo.- exclamó Rebecca en voz baja.- Creo que eres un claro ejemplo a seguir, sea como sea. Bueno, me voy, terminaré con mi trabajo, ah y... esta noche creo que no podré salir a cenar contigo, lo siento, pero mi padre acaba de llamar y... quiere verme.

-No te preocupes, lo dejaremos para otra ocasión.- respondió Sakuno con una media sonrisa.

Escuchó como Rebecca se alejaba y enseguida siguió con lo suyo. El teléfono de su apartado comenzó a sonar y enseguida dio un sobresalto. Debía calmarse. Tomó el auricular y contestó lo más profesional que pudo.

_-Oficina Granham, área de redacción. Le atiende Sakuno Ryusaki._- respondió.

_-Oh Sakuno, hija_.- al otro lado de la línea Sakuno escuchó la voz de su madre.- _hace tanto tiempo que no he podido localizarte, que he tenido que llamar a Syusuke hace unos minutos para que me diera tu número telefónico, pero al parecer me dijo que estabas muy ocupada en tu trabajo... lamento molestarte pero..._

-Mamá, sabes que para mi no es ninguna molestia el que me llames, pero te tengo una estupenda noticia.

_-¿Cuál?_

-En cuanto regrese a Japón me casare con Syusuke...

--

120 km/h

Debía calmarse. ¿Qué era aquello sensación que sentía en su estomago? ¿Quizá sería por no haber desayunado como debía o... algo más?

Aceleró aún más sin preocuparse siquiera por si había algún transito cerca.

Sólo quería conducir como antes lo había hecho en una de sus tantas visitas a Los Ángeles. Y ahora que se acordaba, tenía que hablar a Nueva York para checar lo de los cuadros, puesto que ya tenía algunos años adquiriendo obras de arte.

Despejó su mente y en cuanto se acercó a la entrada del área en donde estaba el club de tennis, disminuyó la velocidad y entró al establecimiento.

Estacionó su auto y bajó de el lo más calmado que pudo.

Se dirigió a los vestidores y se cambio de ropa.

Necesitaba un buen partido de tennis, algo que supusiera un reto. ¿Dónde diablos se metía su padre cuanto lo necesitaba?

Argh.

Tenía que jugar contra la pared.

Salió de los vestidores y se dirigió a las canchas del reservado y vió a Kevin coqueteando con una de las castañas en mini falda deportiva.

¡Juh! Aquello era tan obvio en su amigo que no pudo evitar sonreír.

Sólo Kevin sabía como divertirse.

-Quien fuera como tú.- murmuró.

Entró a las canchas y enseguida se percató de que las mujeres ahí presentes de pronto de habían quedado calladas. Aquello era tan normal que inclusive ya se había acostumbrado. Pero también sabía que por causar ese efecto en el sexo femenino Kevin se enfadaría por haberle arruinado la conquista. Pero por lo menos ya se sentía un poco satisfecho.

--

Kevin notó de inmediato que Ryoma venía de mal humor. ¿Acaso le abría pasado algo verdaderamente malo? Se acercó a él y le dio una palmada en la espalda en señal de camaradas. Por su expresión era más que obvio que desebaba un largo partido de tennis.

-¿Un partido?- le preguntó a Ryoma con una media sonrisa de complicidad.

-Sí.- respondió Ryoma.

-Vale.- Kevin fue por su raqueta y enseguida tomó su lugar en la cancha.

En cuanto el arbitro dio inicio al partido señalando de tenía el servicio golpeó la pelota con intensidad.

-¿Qué te ha pasado hoy Ryoma?- preguntó mientras Ryoma devolvía el saque.

-Si me anotas un punto te respondo.- le dijo Ryoma.

_15-00 ventaja Echizen._

-Ok.- Kevin golpeó la pelota en juego e hizó con la pelota una trayectoria curva un poco extraña.

_15-15._

-Me encontré a Syusuke Fuji en las oficinas de publicaciones Granham.

_30-15 ventaja Echizen._

-¿Y que hay en esas oficinas?- preguntó Kevin anotandole otro punto.

_30-30_.

-Una mujer hermosa, con muy buenos ángulos.- respondió Ryoma.

-¿Qué tan hermosa en una escala exigente del 5 al 10?- preguntó Kevin.

-Tendrás que anotarme otro punto.

_1 juego a 0, ventaja Smith._

9.

_0-15, Echizen._

_0-30 Echizen._

_15-30._

_30 iguales._

_1 juego iguales._

_0-15, ventaja Smith._

-Es japonesa, y la conozco desde hace tiempo,

0-30.

- Es la prometida de Syusuke Fuji.

30-30

2 juegos a 1, Echizen al servicio.

15-0

30-0

15-30

30-30

3 juegos a 1. Cambio de cancha.

--

Al terminar el partido, ambos se ducharon y cambiaron.

Aún tenían muchas cosas de las que platicar, pero Kevin sabía muy bien que Ryoma no quería mencionar el nombre de Sakuno, puesto que a pesar de todas las preguntas, el nombre siempre había sido omitido.

Era obvio que algo había visto que no le había gustado, o había sucedido algo que lo tenía de tan mal humor; cualquiera de las dos cosas sonaban iguales pero... lo más probable era que hubiera visto a Syusuke saliendo de donde estaba Sakuno, y después Sakuno...

¡No debía hacer sus propias concluiones!

-Ryoma, mañana no vendré en la mañana, espero estes aquí antes de las doce para acabar con los preparativos del evento en navidad.

-Uju...

-Por cierto, tu madre ha marcado, le dije que estabas en el trabajo y dejo dicho que le marcarás en cuanto pudieras.

-Bien.

-Ryoma, creo que necesitas dormir, a pesar de tu imagen...

-¿Dormir? ¿Por qué habría de dormir cuando apenas son las seis de la tarde?

-Tienes razón, ¿sabes?, hoy te toca invitar la comida, o mejor dicho la cena...

Pelearon en silencio solo unos instantes y después salieron del club cada quién en su respectivo auto. Pero Kevin estaba seguro de que Ryoma se había puesto celoso. Aquello que Ryoma había sentido hacía ya cinco años no había desaparecido.

¿Cómo decirle a Ryoma Echizen que debe dejar el pasado en el pasado y no tratar de remediarlo, y planear un futuro...?

--

_**Espero curarme de ti**__ en unos días. Debo dejar de fumarte, de beberte, de pensarte. Es posible. Siguiendo las prescripciones de la moral en turno._

_Y me receto tiempo, abstinencia, soledad..._

Mientras leía el poema que Ann le había enviado vía e-mail, Sakuno se preguntó cuál era el verdadero motivo de aquello.

_Asunto: Espero curarme de ti. (URGENTE, LEELO!!)_

_De: Ann Tachibana._

Suponía que tal vez a Ann el amor se le había subido demasiado a la cabeza y que por eso le mandaba cosas de ese tipo. Hizo todo eso a un lado y decidió apagar la laptop.

Se recostó en su cama y se puso a meditar los sucesos del día.

Definitivamente Dios no estaba con ella desde que había llegado a Seattle.

Sin darse cuenta, sintió mariposas en el estomago, pero no supo exactamente porque... debía de ser por Syusuke, desde luego.

_Aaahhh._

Shyu era tan guapo... era responsable, atento, lindo; mientras que Ryoma era atractivo, impulsivo, indiferente y muy sexy...

Era obvio que Syusuke era el hombre perfecto para ella, aunque era muy egoísta pensar que se había creado alguien sólo para ella. Cerró los ojos y escuchó con atención el ruido de la ciudad mientras pensaba en el poema que Ann le había enviado.

_**Espero curarme de ti**__ en unos días. Debo dejar de fumarte, de beberte, de pensarte. Es posible. Siguiendo las prescripciones de la moral en turno._

_Y me receto tiempo, abstinencia, soledad..._

_¿Te parece bien que te quiera nada más una semana? No es mucho ni es poco, es bastante._

_En una semana se puede reunir todas las palabras de amor que se han pronunciado sobre la tierra y se les puede prender fuego._

_Te voy a calentar con esa hoguera de amor quemado. Y también el silencio. Porque las mejores palabras del amor están entre dos gentes que no se dicen nada._

_Hay que quemar también ese silencio lateral y subversivo del que ama. Tú sabes como te digo que quiero cuando digo: Que calor hace, dame agua, ¿sabes manejar?, se hizo de noche... Entre las gentes, aun lado de tus gentes y las mías, te he dicho ya es tarde, y tú sabías que decía Te quiero._

_Una semana para reunir todo el amor del tiempo. Para dártelo. Para que hagas con él lo que tú quieras: guardarlo, acariciarlo, tirarlo a la basura. No sirve, es cierto. Sólo quiero una semana para entender las cosas. Porque esto es muy parecido a estar saliendo de un manicomio para entrar a un panteón._

Sin duda alguna la boda le estaba haciendo daño a Ann.

Apagó la portátil y decidió darse un buen baño; a pesar de estar en invierno, sentía un sofocante calor recorrer su cuerpo.

Aquello debía ayudarla…

--

Mientras bajaba del avión, Syusuke no pudo evitar pensar que algo se le había escapado. De inmediato su móvil comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de su pantalón y contestó en francés, puesto que la llamada era nada más y nada menos que de Tamaki Souh.

-¿Oui?

_-Syusuke, ¿Cuándo vuelves a Londres?_- preguntó Tamaki sin rodeos.

-No lo se, tal vez este ahí en unas 72 horas.

_-¿Acaso estas demasiado ocupado en Seattle?_

-¿Seattle? Estoy en Nueva York, unas acciones con poca relevancia acaban de ser adquiridas, ¿no serán las de tu complejo turístico?

_-Syusuke Fuji, llegó la hora de dejar de jugar, no sólo mi empresa esta en juego, sino también tu salud mental._

-¿Mi salud mental? Jaja, valla creo que el que ha entrado en un gran shock eres tu.

_-Syusuke, ¿Cuándo podemos reunirnos?- preguntó tratando de mantener la calma._

-Vuelvo a Japón en tres semanas.

_-Pensé que era dentro de un mes._

-No, mis negocios en Londres estan resueltos, pero si lo que te interesa es saber acerca de mi regresó a Londres, estaré ahí en 3 días. Sin duda alguna serán tres días.

_-Bien, le diré a mi secretaria que consulte con la tuya._

-Bien, estaré pendiente.- dijo y terminó la llamada con enojo.

Algo se le había olvidado, pero no lograba recordar que era, y esa sensación siempre lo frustraba. Le hizo señas a su asistente y este se acercó de inmediato.

-Has un informe práctico del contrato con el Grupo Souh.

_-Sí, señor._

-Ah, haz que envíen a mi prometida unos bombones y tres docenas de flores.

_-¿Qué tipo de flores?_

-Lilas.

_-¿Alguna nota?_

-Toma una frase del libro de maquiavelo y al final ponle un te amo- dijo con tono sereno.

No. Tenía que tranquilizarse. El hecho de estar frustrado por no lograr recordar que había olvidado no era motivo para descuidar a Sakuno.

-Olvídalo.- dijo sonriendo, y notó que su asistente se desconcertó.- lo haré yo. Creo que podré hacer un hueco en mi agenda para hablar a una floristería.

_-Como diga, señor._

Subió al auto que lo esperaba y le dio indicaciones al chofer.

Minutos después su celular comenzó a vibrar de nuevo.

Lo sacó de su pantalón y al ver quién era solo logró sentirse más frustrado.

_-Fuji... Estoy en Londres, pero no he logrado encontrarte. He marcado a tu oficina y me han dicho que..._- dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la linea.

-¿Qué haces en Londres, Keiko?- preguntó con fastidio.

_-Vine a verte, te he extrañado como a una loca. Deseo que me hagas el amor, quiero recorrer tu cuerpo centímetro a centímetro. Quiero que te olvides de las finanzas por un instante..._

-¿Dices que lograras que me olvide de las finanzas? Por favor, dime, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Te falta dinero?, tengo entendido que ayer se deposito la cantidad mensual a tu cuenta.

_-No, nada de eso, es solo que quería saber si falta mucho para que regreses a Londres. Ya quiero que me acaricies..._

-Tendrás que esperar tres días.

_-¿Estás en Seattle?_

¿Qué pensaba aquella mujer? ¿Acaso pensaba que por el simple hecho de ser su amante tenía que rendirle cuentas?

-Estoy seguro de que no tengo porque darte explicaciones. ¿Algo más?

_-No, sólo quiero que sepas que te estoy esperando._

-Bien, lo tendré en cuenta.

_-Envíale saludos a la queridísima Saku-chan de mi parte._

Aquél comentario le molestó, y sin pensarlo dos veces colgó el movíl.

El hecho de que Keiko estuviera en Londres era un sinónimo de placer, pero aún así no podía soportar que le enviara saludos a Sakuno cuando ni siquiera se conocían.

Sonrió y después hizó un par de llamadas...

--

Mientras salía del baño envuelta en una toalla, Sakuno se dio cuenta de que a Syusuke se la había olvidado su loción de afeitar sobre la tapadera del inodoro. Sonrió. Shyu podría ser todo un hombre de negocios pero en ocasiones no sabía quién era mas olvidadizo en aspectos caseros, si él o ella. Fue a su habitación y comenzó a cambiarse.

Una vez vestida con ropa para dormir, le dieron ganas de tomar agua. Se encaminó a la cocina y desde la barra pudó ver varios papeles tirados en la sala.

_-De seguro se habrán caído cuando abrí la ventana. Espero que no sean los papeles que tengo que entregar._

Dejó el vaso sobre la barra y bostezó. Tenía tanto sueño. Ignoró los papeles y fue a acostarse.

Esa noche soñó con lo que había perdido por culpa de Ryoma Echizen.

Se despertó llorando y...

-Maldito seas, Ryoma Echizen. **¡TE ODIO!**

--

El intercomunicador de Ryoma sonó muy temprano a la mañana siguiente.

_-Su madre por la línea tres._- dijo su secretaria.

-Comunícala.- dijo con pesar.

Contó mentalmente el tiempo y de inmediato supo que su madre había roto su propio record.

_-¡Ryoma, hijo! ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Vienes en las navidades?- un grito de emoción se escuchó del otro lado de la línea provocando que Ryoma se separara un poco del auricular._

-No lo creo. Tengo mucho trabajo.

_-¿Trabajo? ¿A quien le importa el trabajo cuando es tu madre quién te habla? Dime como has estado._

-Bien.- dijo con cansancio.

_-¿Qué tan bien?_

-Bien al estilo Echizen.- dijo tratando de hacer una broma.

_-¿Eh? ¿Has tratado de bromear conmigo? ¡Wow! No lo puedo creer..._

Mientras su madre se burlaba de él a medias, comenzó a hojear un monto de papeles que tenía a un lado. Sin duda alguna aquella llamada duraría un poco más que veinte minutos.

_-¿...Como esta Kevin?_- preguntó su madre de pronto.- _¿Ya ha superado lo de Claudine?_

Aquella pregunta hizó que casi se fuera de boca, casi. Se calmó en cuestión de segundos y trató de pensar con claridad. Era un hecho que Kevin no le contaría aquello a su madre, y si se lo hubiera contado el lo sabría. ¿Sería acaso que ellos dos se hablaban para estar al tanto de todo y el no lo sabía? No, no lo creía.

-¿Cómo sabes lo que Claudine?- preguntó a modo de respuesta.

_-Oh hijo... esto me demuestra que eres un total..._

--

-...Mada mada dane.

Rinko Echizen luchó contra su sentido del humor para no soltar una carcajada. Después de todo su hijo aún era muy inmaduro. Tal vez fuera un tenista profesional y un hombre de negocios, pero cuando no estaba en sus cinco sentidos... todo era posible.

_-¿Cómo lo sabes, madre?_

-Oh, Ryoma. Recuerdo que fue hace unos cinco años...

_--(Flash Back)--_

_A causa de la rápida partido de su hijo, Ryoma; Rinko Echizen había decidido ir a visitarlo a Seattle, puesto que no había respondido ninguna de sus llamadas y mucho menos correos electrónicos. Sin duda alguna algo andaba mal, y como toda madre preocupada, tomó el primer vuelo a Japón._

_:Welcome to the Seattle...:_

_-Bueno... ahora sólo tengo que tomar un taxi y llegar al departamento de Ryoma._

_Encontrar un taxista no le había tomado más de cinco minutos, y llegar al departamento de su hijo le había tomado una hora. Pagó al taxista y se las arregló para cargar la maleta y bolso a la vez. Se registró con el guardia de seguridad y ocupó el elevador._

_Una vez en el piso indicado, salió del ascensor y buscó el departamento de su querido pequeñín._

_Registró su bolso y sacó las llaves..._

_-¿Quién anda ahí?- fue lo primero que escuchó al entrar._

_-¿Quién más? Soy tu madre..._

_Cuando logró ver bien a su hijo, se percato de que Ryoma no había dormido bien en días, tenía la barba crecida y olía a alcohol. Parecía que no se hubiese bañado en días, pero tal vez sólo era la insolación._

_-¿Te ha pasado algo, hijo?- preguntó dejando caer la maleta y el bolso al suelo. Se acercó a Ryoma y tomó su rostro entre sus manos.- ¿Te ha ocurrido algo?_

_-Es sólo que... soy un desgraciado; la usé. Y ella sólo cometió el error de amarme...- Ryoma miraba al suelo para evadir los penetrantes ojos de su madre._

_-Ryoma... ¿De que estas hablando? Nada puede ser tan grave como para..._

_-Ella sólo me entregó todo lo que tenía, y yo la abandone como a un desgraciado. Ni siquiera se que es de ella ahora... Pero yo no puedo permitirme amar a nadie, no puedo, y tampoco quiero. ¿Por qué esta culpa?_

_-Hijo, en ocasiones los adultos hacemos cosas que no deseamos, y esa chica tal vez te ame tanto que incluso te perdone esto. Sólo tienes que tener fe. Aquella mujer de la que hablas te comprenderá, estoy seguro de que ella sabrá que tu mundo es..._

_-¡No! Sakuno no me perdonará..._

_-¿Sakuno? ¿Hablas de Saku-chan?_

_-Ella... lo perdió todo conmigo..._

_Rinko Echizen unió todas las piezas de un rompecabezas mental y abrazó a su hijo. Sin duda alguna había perdido mucho más que su "dignidad". Y conociendo a Ryoma, aquella sería la última vez que el abriría su corazón de esa manera._

_-Tal vez no sepas que es lo que sientes, pero la culpa liberada te ayudará. Sin embargo, el alcohol no resolverá tus dudas...- le dijo a su hijo._

_-Yo que me dije que nunca cometería el mismo error de Kevin, he hecho algo peor..._

_-¿Algo peor? ¿Acaso Kevin también... estuvo con Saku-chan?_

_-No... el se enamoró de la mujer equivocada, se enamoró de Claudine Elliot, la esposa de Timo Markopolou... ¿Quién es más idiota, madre, un hombre que se deja manipular por la mujer que ama, o un hombre que ah tratado como a una cualquiera a la mujer que lo ama?_

_-Creo que... el idiota es el que se deja manipular, pero tu Ryoma, has actuado como un cobarde, pero la vida sigue, debes aprender a vivir con ello..._

_-Fin de Flash Back-_

Rinko observó que su marido leía una de sus revistas _porno_, y no pudo evitar enfadarse, Nanjirou nunca cambiaría.

-... hace unos cinco años, pero bueno, esa ya es otra historia, en fin Ryoma. Salúdame a Sakuno.- dijo sabiendo que Ryoma replicaría.

_-¿A... Sakuno? Pero yo no la ha visto, ¿esta en Seattle?_

-Oh, Ryoma, soy tu madre, y lo se todo. Bueno, no olvides saludarme a Sakuno y a Kevin, ah por cierto, tu padre te manda saludos. Nos vemos.

_-Ma..._

Colgó antes de que Ryoma pudiera decirle algo más y sonrió. Observó de nuevo a su marido y recordó su enfado.

**-¡Nanjirou!**_**- **_gritó mientras le quitaba la _revista_ de las manos.

-Rinko, dame eso.- dijo Nanjirou mientras trataba de recuperar su revista- Dame a mis chicas.

-¿De verdad quieres a tus chicas?- Rinko meneó la revista en el aire y un sobre cayó de ella.- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó mientras recogía el sobre.

-Es... una carta.- dijo su marido.

-¿Una carta?- Rinko tiró la revista en dirección a la pequeña gata.

La gata comenzó a arañar la revista y Nanjirou comenzó a gritar.

**-¡Karupina, deja mi revista!**

Rinko se olvidó de su marido y de la revista y abrió el sobre.

_Nanjirou; se que cuando leas esto, yo ya no estaré ahí para ayudar a mi nieta y al tonto de tu hijo._

_Hay tantas cosas de las que debiste darte cuenta con la actitud de Ryoma, pero eres demasiado torpe para contar tres dedos teniéndolos enfrente._

_Es un lástima que a pesar de todo, Ryoma haya abandonado aquél torneo. Tengo entendido que muy pronto habrá un torneo de profesionales en Japón..._

_Para ser sincera, lo se por muy buenas fuentes._

_Syusuke se ha portado tan bien con mi nieta, que inclusive da miedo. ¿Por qué un hombre que ha tenido a una mujer cerca durante más de diez años se da cuenta de que es la mujer de su vida mucho después? Eso si es para temerse..._

_El caso es que Syusuke no es la persona que dice ser... Mi nieta lo quiere mucho, pero... el golf no la acelera como lo hace el tenis..._

_Se que debes estar burlándote por todas las faltas ortográficas en la carta o por la manera en que esta escrita, ¿pero que puede hacer una anciana en un hospital?_

_Sakuno es aún muy inocente. Ella siempre ha querido a Ryoma, pero... ¿Qué es lo que ama Ryoma realmente? ¿El tennis o a si mismo? ¿Puede tu hijo amar a alguien más? ¿Puede Ryoma hacer a un lado el reto por ganar para dejar que su corazón adquiera calidez humana?_

_Syusuke es una buena persona, o al menos en lo que cabe. Deberías aprender a descifrarlo, pero yo no pude hacer nada, porque para Sakuno, Syusuke es el verdadero amor. ¿Ya sabes que están comprometidos? ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que me dan ganar de decirle a Sakuno que reaccione y que me cuenta las cosas?_

_Yo se que algo paso, se algo ocurrió, no se que, ni como, y mucho menos cuando, pero todo esto ha cambiado mucho las cosas, es como si descubrieras un diamante, te dieras la vuelta y cuando buscas tu piedra preciosa, te encuentras con una roca._

_No te pido que arruines la felicidad de mi nieta con Syusuke, lo único que te pido es que averigües que fue lo que paso. Quiero morir sabiendo que cuidarás de mi nieta, quiero morir sabiendo que no estará sola, quiero morir estando segura de que Ryoma se alejará de ella ahora que Sakuno ha encontrado la felicidad. Estoy segura de que tú podrás hacerme todos estos favores._

_Por cierto... tu hijo se ha vuelto muy fuerte en el tennis, ¿pero superará la humanidad de Ryoga? _

_Hay muchas cosas por decir, pero ya no me queda tiempo. ¿sabes? en este instante me ha llegado a la cabeza un recuerdo... ¿cuál es? Pues nada más y nada menos que el día en que recibí una carta tuya desde Estados unidos diciéndome que tu hijo había nacido; creo recordar que decía la carta, o al menos una de las frases: __**Es todo un Echizen, es el niño más hermoso que he visto nunca, él se ha convertido en mi sueño. Dejaré el tennis en unos años.**__ Me sorprendió tanto la noticia que..._

_En fin, supongo que debes saber que pensé, y si no, me llevare el secreto a la tumba._

_P.D. No olvides cuidar de Sakuno._

_Atte: Sumire Ryusaki._

Rinko se llevó la mano a la mejilla y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Sumire nunca había sabido lo ocurrido, y había muerto con la duda. Pero confiaba tanto en Nanjirou que le había encargado cuidar de su única nieta. Volvió a meter la carta en el sobre y se lo entregó a Nanjirou. Se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió.

-Creo que la carta ha llegado demasiado tarde. Ryoma y Sakuno no tardaran mucho en estar juntos, si no es que ya lo...

**-¡Sobre mi cadáver! Ese mocoso no le pondrá un dedo encima a la pequeña Sakuno.**- gritó Nanjirou.

-¿Pequeña Sakuno? Por favor Nanjirou, tu a su edad ya estabas esperando un hijo. Y si Ryoma se parece a ti en un diez por ciento ten por seguro que Sakuno y él ya estuvieron juntos.

**-¡No lo permitire! Iré a Seattle de inmediato, prepara las maletas y el pasaporte.**

-Nanjirou, mi querido y amado esposo...- sonrió Rinko con malicia.- Hace dos semanas llamaron para decir que tu pasaporte había expirado, y se me olvido depositar el pago e ir a renovarlo...

**-¡Noooooooooooooooo! Aguarda Sakuno-chan, enseguida iré a tu rescate...**

--

Sakuno miraba a Kevin desde el otro lado de la mesa. Ya estaba. Le había confesado la peor parte de su pasado. Ahora solo restaba escuchar el consejo de Kevin.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Sakuno.

-Pues... creo que más de odiarlo, aún no lo has olvidado. Y si te vas a casar en cuanto regreses a Japón, entonces debes aclarar tus pensamientos cuanto antes. Si mal no recuerdo, te después de navidad, ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-Y para eso solo faltan cuatro semanas... ¡Hay Sakuno!- agregó con un suspiro.- creo que estas metida en algo muy confuso.

-Dímelo a mí.- dijo ella con sarcasmo.

-Y... ¿Cómo se llama ese sujeto?- preguntó Kevin temiendo la respuesta.

-Todo mundo lo conoce, su nombre es Ryoma, Ryoma Echizen.- dijo Sakuno con voz queda.

-¿Ryoma... Echizen?

Kevin trató de reprimir el gesto de sorpresa y emoción vana que amenazaba con reflejarse en su rostro, pero le fue imposible. Ahora se encontraba en una encrucijada.

Sakuno era una mujer muy buena, y le caía bien, incluso podría catalogarla como una de sus amigas fieles, pero Ryoma...

Ryoma era su mejor amigo.

_Kevin Smith, acabas de meterte en un dilema, pero uno muy grande..._

--

-- (Tres semanas después) --

_Bienvenidos a Seattle, los pasajeros del vuelo 854 favor de salir por la puerta 25, repito, vuelo 854 favor de salir por la puerta 25, su equipaje les será entregado al salir con clave a la mano, esperamos..._

Por fin había llegado a Seattle, ya todo este juego se acabaría de una vez por todas, aunque por dentro le dolía que tuviera que utilizar a Sakuno de cierta manera, porque después de todo ella había sido para él como una hermana. Pero era por el bien de la nación. Ahora que había avanzado en sus investigaciones ya todo estaba un poco claro, o al menos eso pensaba.

Salió por la puerta indicada y buscó su equipaje, una vez con maleta en la mano salió del aeropuerto.

¿Debía llamarle a Sakuno y decirle que había ido a visitarla? No. Tenía que ser una sorpresa, para que ella se sintiera sorprendida y... ¿A quién quería engañar? No quería decirle para sentirse menos culpable.

Salió del aeropuerto y caminó cinco calles abajo. Quería aclarar sus pensamientos, quería convencerse de que ir con Sakuno era lo correcto, ¿pero como aceptar que utilizar a Sakuno, quién había sido como la hermana menos que nunca tuvo, era lo correcto para la nación?

Mientras observaba a unas jovencitas de unos quince años salir de una tienda de moda, recordó la primera vez que Sakuno había ido a visitarlo a aquél hospital en Alemania.

-- (Flash Back) --

_Sentado frete al ordenador, Tezuka comenzó a revisar su correo electrónico y correo de voz. Nada._

_Contó mentalmente el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez, y supo con exactitud la respuesta._

_Tres meses, dos semanas y cinco días. Ese era el tiempo en que su familia había perdido todo contacto con él._

_Los correos electrónicos y los mensajes de voz eran cada vez menos. Y ahora que los miembros del club de tennis habían regresado a Japón, la soledad en aquella habitación era peor._

_Había pasado un mes desde la última vez que había visto a sus compañeros de club._

_La melancolía era pesada, y no podía evitar sentirse triste, después de todo era un ser humano._

_Un leve golpe en la puerta lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se aclaró la garganta antes de contestar:_

_- Adelante._

_De la puerta una cabeza tímida de cabellos castaños se asomó un poco temerosa. Enseguida cayó al suelo porque alguien la había empujado dentro._

_-Sakuno, entra.- la persona que la había empujado entró, y se sorprendió al ver que era Ryusaki-sensei._

_-¡Ryusaki-sensei! ¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntó con asombro Tezuka._

_-Sakuno tenía muchas ganas de verte, y por eso hemos venido a visitarte. Pero al parecer le daba miedo entrar._

_Observó a Sakuno poniéndose de pie para después comenzar a sacudirse la falda rosa de tablones. Algo en el estomago se le revolvió, y no supo explicar esa sensación._

_-Ryusaki-chan, que gusto verte.- le dijo con la voz entrecorta por la emoción._

_-Etto... Gomen nasai, Tezuka..., digo, Kunimitsu-sempai.- dijo inclinando la cabeza repetidas veces en señal de disculpa._

_-No te preocupes.- Tezuka se puso de pie y la saludó con la mano._

_-Oh Tezuka, ¡Sakuno viene desde Japón para ver como estás, y tu solo le das la mano!- replicó Sumire._

_-Etto... no es necesario que...- comenzó a decir Sakuno, pero se calló al sentir el abrazo de Tezuka._

_-Muchas gracias por la visita._

_-De... de nada._

_Después de las formalidades, Sumire se disculpó diciendo que tenía sueño, pero que le daba permiso para llevar a Sakuno a conocer Alemania._

_Minutos después ambos salían del centro de recuperación y caminaron en silencio un buen rato, hasta que Tezuka decidió preguntar._

_-Dime Sakuno, ¿Cómo has visto a Echizen?_

_-¿A Ryoma...? Etto... bien, muy bien, al parece en estos momentos esta perfeccionando un nuevo saque. Creo que será maravilloso, o al menos eso dice Tomoka, pero yo realmente creo que lo será, después de todo Ryoma es el AS de Seigaku- comenzó a decir Sakuno con rapidez y enseguida guardo silencio al darse cuenta de que había hablado demasiado.- lo siento._

_-No te preocupes, es obvio que Ryoma te gusta.- dijo Tezuka sin pensar._

_-Etto... yo... anno... Etto...- comenzó a tartamudear Sakuno con la cara toda roja de la vergüenza._

_-Lo siento.- se disculpó Tezuka de inmediato.- Te recompensare con un helado, a tres cuadras de aquí venden unos de sabor nuez que están deliciosos, o si lo prefieres podemos comer uno de oreo._

_-¿Enserio? ¡Kawaii!_

-- (Fin de Flash Back) --

Aquella tarde había sido el principio de una gran amistad. Sonrió para sus adentros, y recordó el momento en el que se había enterado que Sakuno estaba saliendo con Atobe.

_-¿Con Atobe? ¿Es enserio, Sakuno?- había dicho Sumire._

_-Así es abuela, es un chico fantástico, me pidió que fuera su novia en pleno teatro. Al principio me dio un poco de pena pero después, le dije que sí. Y me regaló un hermoso ramo de..._

_-¡Atobe Keigo podría convertirse en mi nieto! ¡Que Buda me ayude!- ser burló Sumire.- ¿Tu que opinas Tezuka?_

_Tezuka Kunimitsu estaba rodeado por un aura de dudoso color, y miró a Sakuno con ojos falsamente comprensivos._

_-Me alegró por ti.- le dijo con sequedad._

_-Lo sé, estoy muy contenta.- dijo Sakuno abrazando a Tezuka y después le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Pero no debes olvidar que me prometiste llevarme de compras... porque yo no lo he olvidado._

_-Yo tampoco, por eso vine.- dijo Tezuka con una sonrisa._

_-¡Ok! Entonces, deben apurarse, porque así como es Sakuno, necesitaran toda la tarde para comprar.- se burló Sumire._

_-¡Abuela!_

_-OK.- aceptó Sumire.- Bien, por cierto Tezuka. ¿Ya has hablado con tus viejos compañeros de club para lo de la visita al Seigaku?_

_-Sólo he localizado a Syusuke, pero mañana..._

_-¿A Syusuke? Wow, deseo verlo, ha decir verdad... Syusuke es tan sexy...- dijo Sakuno en tono de broma sabiendo que Tezuka tendría otra vez el aura asesina.- si pudiera... cambiaría a Atobe por Syusuke... Syusuke es tan sexy... ¡aaaahhh!- suspiró. Al notar que Tezuka la miraba confundido se dio por vencida.- OK. Lo cierto es que es muy sexy pero no me gusta para nada. ¿Saben que hace poco dejo a 10 pequeñas empresas en quiebra dejando a miles de personas sin trabajo? Y luego se atrevió a demandar al pobre y miserable Grupo WilikERs, y los obligó a pagarle cinco millones de dólares. ¿De donde sacaran ellos ese dinero? No puedo crear que la ley sea tan..._

_-¡Oh, por Dios!- suspiró Tezuka y sonrió.- anda, ve a cambiarte y deja los negocios en manos de gente inteligente..._

_-¡Eh! ¿Me estás diciendo tonta?_

Definitivamente aquellos habían sido buenos tiempos. Cuando se había vuelto muy cercano a Sakuno había logrado sonreír con facilidad. Había sido Sakuno quién lo había librado de un matrimonio que bien pudo haber sido desastroso.

_- Tezuka... debes romper el compromiso con Vanessa. Ella no te conviene._

_- ¿Que dices Sakuno? Debo casarme con ella porque esta esperando un hijo..._

_- __**¡Ese hijo que espera no es tuyo! ¿Por qué insistes en creer que es así?**_

_- Sakuno..._

_- __**Yo escuche a Vanessa y a Amelia diciendo que el hijo no era tuyo, y que...**__- Sakuno comenzó a llorar y abrazó a Tezuka- __**solo te lo decía para tener tu dinero. Lo siento tanto Tezuka, pero debía decírtelo, tú sabes que ella nunca me ha caído bien, pero nunca inventaría algo así... Ella no te quiere...**_

_- Gracias..._

Y también le debía a Sumire el haberle permitido tratar a Saku-chan como hubiera tratado a una hermana pequeña. Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, de cierta manera Syusuke los había separado.

Miró al cielo y los ojos comenzaron a picarle. Tenía que hacerlo. Y que Sakuno lo perdonara, pero también lo hacía por su bien; porque después de todo no podía permitir que Syusuke siguiera haciendo sus cosas a costa de Sakuno.

-Gracias, Sumire.

--

Tag Costello observó de nuevo los estados de cuenta y encontró todo profundamente normal. Aquello debía estar mal. Debía informarle de eso a Syusuke, pero... ¿y si era una trampa? Hacía dos semanas Ryoma lo había pillado hablando en Japonés, y le había dicho que hablaba con unos posibles inversionistas. Todo aquello se estaba poniendo peligroso.

Abrió el segundo cajón de su escritorio y sacó su otro celular. Presiono la tecla de marcado rápido y enseguida Syusuke respondió.

_-¿Pasa algo?- _le pregunto en Italiano.

-Estados de cuenta normales_._- respondió en alemán.

_-Entiendo, tal vez esto sea una prueba para ver si eres tu el traidor, pero enseguida pondré a mi gente a trabajar._- respondió Syusuke en griego.

-OK, cuidado con la gente en nipon.- advirtió Tag en ingles.- Las cosas podrían ponerse falsas.

_-No te preocupes, soy el mejor en estas cosas._- dijo Syusuke en Italiano y después la comunicación se cortó.

Miró los estados de cuenta por centésima vez y lo vio todo normal. Si tan solo Yuuta no hubiera sido tan tonto, nada de aquella presión estaría sucediendo. Pidió un café Express a su secretaria y continuó trabajando.

--

Syusuke Fuji abrió la puerta de su departamento en Londres, y enseguida una mujer se le abalanzó al cuello.

-Fuji...- la mujer lo besó con pasión y comenzó a desatarle la corbata.- te he extrañado.

-Los negocios me tienen cansado.- dijo Syusuke con frialdad.

-No te preocupes, yo me encargare de que te relajes, después de todo para eso estoy aquí...- Keiko apretó sus labios contra los de Syusuke, y comenzó a lamerlos.

Syusuke deslizó las manos dentro del pantalón de satén de Keiko. Debajo llevaba un tanga, y se deleitó acariciando sus nalgas desnudas mientras continuaba basándola y frotando su pecho contra los voluptuosos senos de ella.

Los pezones de Keiko se habían endurecido, y a cada roce se sentía como si estuviera marcándolo a fuego con un hierro caliente. Ella deslizó sus manos dentro del saco sastre de Syusuke y se lo quitó lentamente.

-Te deseo.- le dijo con ardiente pasión.

-¿Y que esperamos?- dijo él con cinismo.

--

-Necesito recordar que se me olvido... necesito recordarlo. Maldita sea, ¿Cómo pude haber perdido el control de algo con sólo ir a visitar a Sakuno?- murmuró Syusuke.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?.- le preguntó Keiko, quién se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta que daba a la sala.

-¿Ayudarme, tú? Lo dudo.

Keiko parpadeó al oír el cinismo en la voz de Syusuke. ¿Por qué siempre la trataba así? ¿Acaso no le daba suficiente placer?

La noche de pasión había llegado a su fin. El día, para él, había comenzado. Syusuke Fuji, ejecutivo en el mundo de los negocios, vestido y listo para el trabajo. Y ella...

-Vas a trabajar.- declaró Keiko absurdamente.

-Es evidente.- se burló él.

Keiko se acercó a él y entonces se percató de que Syusuke la miraba con desagrado.

-Keiko, te mantengo para que te veas hermosa, no para que parezcas una prostituta cualquiera. Porque aunque el mundo no te vea conmigo, no quiero que mi amante luzca como una mujer común y corriente.- le dijo con frialdad.- Quítate mi camisa, y ponte uno de esos bonitos conjuntos de diseño que me han costado una fortuna. Límpiate la cara y péinate. Porque si quisiera que la mujer con quién acabo de disfrutar una noche de sexo luciera ordinaria, recuerda que para eso tengo a Sakuno.- concluyó con una sonrisa llena de malas intenciones en el rostro.- ¿entiendes?

-Sí, Syusuke.

-Fuji, Fuji Syusuke para ti.- dijo poniendo de pie y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-¿Ya te vas?- preguntó ella.

-No, sólo quiero ver si la puerta no esta dañada.- respondió con burla.

Keiko observó como Syusuke salía del departamento y no pudo evitar odiarlo.

**-¡Argh! ¡Te odio!**- gritó lanzando un almohadón que tenía cerca.- **maldito seas, Syusuke Fuji, pero algún día, esto acabara.**

--

Un sonido alarmante lo despertó de su profundo sueño, y al buscar al objeto _alarmante_, vio una lucecilla roja encendida en su teléfono. Era su secretaria. Levantó el auricular y contestó.

-¿Qué pasa?

_-Señor Echizen, tiene una llamada personal por la línea 3._

-¿Quién es?

_-Ryusaki Sakuno._

¿Sakuno le había llamado a la oficina? Aquello debía ser realmente importante; pensó con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

-Trasfiérala.- dijo tratando de sonar normal.

_-Entendido._

Escuchó un pitido y enseguida la voz de Sakuno inundó la línea telefónica.

_-Dime, Ryoma, ¿Por qué no me has llamado?_

-¿Por qué no lo has hecho tú?- respondió él con cierto tono de frialdad.

_-Bueno, no importa, el punto es que lo he hecho yo. Querido Ryoma, me he enterado de un reparto de regalos el día de navidad, te aviso que iré para cubrir el evento. Espero no te moleste._

-¿Quién te ha...?

_-Oh, no olvides que aún me debes una comida. Nos vemos después, Ryoma.- añadió en un susurro que dejaba muy poco a la imaginación._

Incapaz de poder responder, Ryoma colgó el auricular. Era obvio que aunque lo hubiera intentado no hubiera podido negarse.

Sonrió de nuevo con arrogancia y trató de concentrarse en los papeles que tenía que firmar.

Era obvio que lo última en lo que pensaba en ese momento era en el trabajo, dado que estaba pensando en una mujer con impresionantes curvas.

-Mada mada dane...

--

Tezuka giró la llave y enseguida la cerradura cedió. Era un milagro que Sakuno no cambiara la _chapa _de la puerta del departamento, y más suerte aún que Syusuke no lo hubiera hecho.

Se adentró en el departamento y cerró la puerta tras de si.

Mirara por donde mirara, Sakuno no había tenido tiempo de ordenar su departamento, daba la impresión de tener semanas sin pasarse la aspiradora.

Dejó las llaves y su maleta en la mesilla de entrada y le pareció escuchar agua correr; se concentró un poco más y se percató de que aguien se estaba bañando.

Se adentró aún más en el departamento y advirtió a Sakuno.

**-Sakuno, soy Tezuka, he venido de visita, espero no...**

De repente una mujer totalmente vestida salió de uno de los cuartos y se abalanzó sobre él.

_-¿Tezuka? ¿Tezuka Kunimitsu? Wow, esto es maravilloso... Hola, me llamó Rebecca Benning, y es un gusto conocerte, soy una fiel admiradora tuya y..._

-Entiendo, mucho gusto.- respondió el tendiéndole la mano a modo de salido.

-Oh, no pretenderás saludarme así, ¿verdad?- se aventuró Rebecca y enseguida le dio un sendo beso en la mejilla.- así esta mejor.

¿Qué había pasado con la juventud? O mejor dicho ¿Qué había pasado con la madurez? Sin previo aviso, se sentó en el sofa más cercano y vio unos papeles en el suelo, exactamente debajo de la ventana cerrada. Los levantó sin poder evitarlo y mientras los ordenaba por numero de página se percató de que aquello podría ser de gran utilidad.

_Compraventa !# utilidad variada. 8745210256 avance porcentual de las naciones privadas._

_Continuar /(¿¿ Con lo +0455 normal._

_Gene"!"! advanc#" MoT2471..._

_Sig#21int muzt1r94a da9340tso1 d190we c90ue'tnz co24emr!"ziAlsZ03__…._

Tezuka trató de descifrar el contenido de aquellos papeles y cuando pensó encontrar algo, la voz de Sakuno le llegó al oído.

-Oh, Tezuka, no te esperaba.- le dijo ella con confusión.

-Es una sorpresa.- le dijo el con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Sakuno, creo que tu impresora esta mal, estos documentos te los ha impreso mal.- le dijo como si nunca hubiera pensado el verdadero significa de aquellos papeles.

-A ver.- pidió Sakuno y cuando los hubo visto bien, respondió:- No son míos, supongo que deben de ser los que se le olvidaron a Syusuke.

-¿A Syusuke?- preguntó con curiosidad fingida.

-Sí, vino hace unos tres semanas, y me mercó para decirme que en cuanto volviera a Japón se los entregara, porque le urgían, o que si me daba tiempo se las mandara desde un fax público.

-Entiendo.- dijo Tezuka y enseguida su cerebro comenzó a maquilar un plan.- ¿Van a salir?

-Así es, ¿quieres venir? Hay una película excelente en cartelera, aunque al ser una comedia romántica dudo que te guste mucho, pero aún así...

-No, quiero descansar, claro, si no te molesta. El viaje ha sido muy pesado y...- comenzó a decir pero enseguida Sakuno levantó la mano dándole a entender que guardara silencio.

-No te preocupes, es una suerte que la otra habitación siempre este limpia. Puedes quedarte y dormir todo lo que quieras...

-Gracias...

Mientras escuchaba las buenas nuevas rápidas de Sakuno, Tezuka aceptó que Sakuno no tenía nada que ver con la verdad de Syusuke Fuji. Dejó el monto de papeles sobre el sofá y fingió no darles importancia.

-Ahora que lo pienso, tu tendrás que regresar a Japón antes que yo, ¿crees poder entregarle estos papeles a Syusuke, o mandárselos a su oficina en Londres?- preguntó Sakuno.

-Eh no. No creo, después de terminar mis asuntos en Seattle tengo que ir a Italia.- mintió.

-Oh, entiendo.- dijo Sakuno y enseguida se despidió de Tezuka para salir del departamento seguida por Rebecca.

_Bien hecho Tezuka, a parte de desconfiado tendrás que convertirte en ladrón..._

--

Mientras subía a su auto, no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Le había mentido a Tezuka.

En realidad no iban al cine, y mentirle de esa manera la hacía sentir miserable. Por un instante había pensado que Tezuka querría ir con ellas, pero al escuchar no que no, el alma le había vuelto al cuerpo.

-Sakuno, ¿Por qué le has mentido?- preguntó Rebecca mientras se ponía en cinturón de seguridad.

-Es que Tezuka y Ryoma son muy viejos y buenos amigos, y... no se, simplemente lo hice. Gracias por cubrirme.- le agradeció Sakuno mientras encendía el auto.

-No te preocupes, pero ¡Sakuno!

-¿Qué pasa?

-No lo puedo creer. Syusuke Fuji, Ryoma Echizen, y ahora Tezuka Kunimitsu. Wow, debe ser fantástico ser tú, ¿cambiamos de vida por veinte minutos?- preguntó Rebecca en tono infantil.

-Si se pudiera, te cambiara toda mi vida...- respondió esta con voz gélida.

Y era cierto. Si las vidas pudieran cambiarse, sin duda alguna, ella lo haría sin chistar. Pero las cosas no eran así. Y era mejor aprender a vivir con las situaciones que le habían sido asignadas por la _vida_.

Condujo en silencio todo el trayecto del camino al club de Tennis "Echizen y asociados", y al llegar tomó una bocanada de aire.

Le quedaba muy poco tiempo.

Aquél mensaje en el contestador la había hecho reflexionar...

_-- (Flash Back) --_

_Sakuno cayó rendida en el sofá situado junto a la mesilla del teléfono, y al ver parpadear la luz roja, presionó el boton de play._

_Primer mensaje: Ryusaki, habla el Señor Granham, en vista de que falta muy poco para que te vallas, necesito que vallas a cubrir el evento de navidad que habrá en el club de tennis Echizen y Asociados..._

_Segundo mensaje: Sakuno, soy Rebecca, quedamos mañana a las nueve de la mañana, no lo olvides..._

_Tercer mensaje: Soy Syusuke, creo que se me han olvidado unos papeles en el departamento, ¿podrías buscarlos?, son unos garabatos mal impresos. Espero los traígas a Japón en cuanto regreses o enviamelos por un fax público. Te extraño._

_Cuarto mensaje: Sakuno, espero tu llamada, soy Syusuke, por favor cuida de esos papeles, aún estamos corrigiendo y tratando de descifrar la mala impresión..._

_Quinto mensaje: ¡Sakuno! Soy Ann, ya me enteré, es bueno saber que te casaras con Syusuke en cuanto regreses de Seattle, estoy muy feliz porque por fin has logrado superar todo el pasado..._

_No hay más mensajes._

_...logrado superar todo el pasado_

_Si la mitad de aquella frase fuera cierta, entonces no estaría pensando en lo que iba a hacer. Pero la vida era así._

_Tenía que vengarse de Ryoma Echizen, y hacerlo pagar por todo el dolor que le había causado en el pasado..._

_-- (Fin de Flash Back) --_

Bajó del auto y sin esperar a Rebecca se dirigió a la oficina de Ryoma. Tenía que ser fuerte. Fuerte por dos. Fuerte por el pasado. Fuerte por la verdad. Fuerte por ella y por el futuro que le esperaba junto a Syusuke Fuji, el hombre que verdaderamente amaba...

--

Ryoma Echizen se encontraba sentado en su gran asiento de piel. Bostezó largo rato y cerró los ojos. Intentó dormir, y cuando pensó que lo lograría, una mujer irrumpió en su oficina.

-¡Ryoma Echizen!- una voz seductoramente conocida llegó a sus oídos y se incorporó de inmediato.

-¿Sakuno?- preguntó él, totalmente incrédulo a lo que veían sus ojos.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Los siento señor, pero es que la señorita...- mientras la secretaria trataba de excusarse Sakuno recorría su oficina con cierta familiaridad.

-Déjenos solos.- ordenó a su empleada. Después de que la secretaria se retirase. Decidió preguntar.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿No es obvio? Vine a cubrir la entrega de regalos, después de todo, no siempre podré ver a Ryoma Echizen tratando con niños.- respondió Sakuno con cinismo y después de mordió el labio inferior.- Dime Ryoma, ¿Cuánto estas ganando por hacer esto?

-No mucho...- contestó Ryoma con vehemencia.

-¿Estas seguro?- Sakuno tomó asiento en el sillón ejecutivo de Ryoma y después lo miró con ojos seductoras y una sonrisa picara en el rostro.- Dígame señor Echizen, ¿Qué le parece todo este movimiento de navidad?

Ryoma tragó saliva por unos instantes y recorrió el cuerpo de Sakuno con la mirada. Aquella mujer si sabía como vestir. Sus largas piernas parecían interminables, sus pechos perfectos se ajustaban suntuosamente debajo de la camisa blanca que ella llevaba, los zapatos de tacón negros eran totalmente seductores, sus tacones de aguja lo decían todo. Observó su cuello y se sorprendió al reconocer una de las grandes creaciones millonarias de Tifanny & Co. ¿Sabría Sakuno que llevaba algo de valor casi incalculable en el cuello?

-Oh, no te preocupes, esta es solo una replica, la original la he dejado en Japón.- le dijo ella con tono engreído.- Y dime Ryoma, ¿Qué te parece el movimiento navideño?

-Buena época para recuperar la inversión.- respondió con tono helado y rogó al cielo para no abalanzarse sobre ella y besarla, para después quitarte esa bonita camisa suya y después tocar... ¡No! Tenía que controlarse.

-Y... ¿se pude saber porque diablos no me has llamado?- preguntó Sakuno cruzando las piernas.- Porque la última noche nos la pasamos genial, y créeme, me muero por repetirlo.- se pasó la lengua por los labios y sonrió al ver que Ryoma comenzaba a ponerse un tanto nervioso.

-Porque yo no soy Syusuke Fuji.

-¡Ah! Que bah, ¿es por eso? ¿solo porque te confundí con Syusuke?, pensé que eres más moderno.- ella se puso de pie y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos.- ¿Te molesta, Ryoma?- chupó los labios de él y después le besó el cuello.- ¿Qué tiene de malo que te haya confundido con Shyu? ¿Te molesta? ¿Crees que el compararte con el es malo?

Ryoma se puso rigido y después retiró los brazos de Sakuno de su cuello de manera brusca. La miró con ojos helados y habló con dureza.

-A mí, no me compares con ese perdedor.- le dijo.

-¿Shyu, perdedor?- Sakuno rió con cinismo y lo observó.- Syusuke no es ningún perdedor. Pero no preocupes, si no quieres que te compare...

Repentinamente Ryoma la agarró de la cintura y comenzó a besarla con pasión. La recostó sobre el escritorio y comenzó a meter la mano bajo la falda.

-Ryoma... me estás lastimando, hay algo que me esta...

Ryoma la levantó un poco y tiró todas las cosas que había en su escritorio.

-Te deseo, pero no te haré el amor en el escritorio de mi oficina.- dijo él con voz ronca.

-¿Eh?- Sakuno lo miró perpleja, ella había esperado que él...

-Sino en la recamara que hay detrás de mi oficina.

De pronto Sakuno escuchó que las paredes se abrían y daban paso a una recamara en tonos blancos y negros. Miró con expectación el movimiento de las paredes y suspiró. Aquella iba a ser una tarde muy larga... y placentera.

--

_Pasajeros del vuelo 5214 con destino a Seattle, favor de pasar a la sala de espera internacional por la puerta 25._

Tomoka volvió a secarse las lágrimas del rostro y miró a Yuuta.

-Nos volveremos a ver, ¿verdad?- preguntó quejosa.

-Por Dios Tomoka, solo te vas una semana.- le dijo con tono obvio.- pero si, nos volveremos a ver.

-OK, entonces será una promesa entre los dos.- Tomoka sonrió de nuevo y le dio un beso en los labios.- Estoy segura de que a Sakuno le encantara esta sorpresa.

-¿Cómo? ¿No le has avisado?

-Pues claro que no...- dijo ella y después lo abrazó.- nos vemos...

Se despidió de Yuuta y caminó enérgicamente hacía la sala de espera. Sin duda alguna su amiga iba a llevarse una gran sorpresa.

--

No lo podía creer. Había vuelto a caer. Agarró las sabanas y se tapó hasta el cuello. Necesitaba salir de esa situación lo más airada posible. Se puso de pie y comenzó a recoger su ropa del suelo para comenzar a vestirse.

-Dime, Sakuno.- Ryoma miró a Sakura con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro y completamente vestido.- ¿Crees que Syusuke Fuji, el perdedor, podría hacerte sentir así?

Sakuno no tuvo tiempo de contestar por el _shock_ y porque Ryoma había desaparecido enseguida de la habitación.

¿Dónde había quedado toda aquella determinación con la que había llegado? ¿Dónde diablos se había metido todo el odio acumulado por cinco años? ¿Acaso se había convertido en una mujer que olvidaba sus principios por un simple revolcón? Tenía que concentrarse. Ryoma Echizen no podía ganarle.

-Juro, por lo que perdí hace cinco años que te haré pagar, te haré llorar... Ryoma Echizen.- un grito ahogado se escuchó en toda la habitación mientras las lagrimas resbalaban sobre su rostro.

--

¿Hasta cuando pensaba Sakuno enviarle aquellos papeles? Maldición, tendría que volver a Japón antes de lo esperado para analizar la copia que tenía en casa.

Mientras esperaba en el aerupoerto, Fuji Syusuke observaba a una linda pareja sonreirse el uno al otro, en cuanto el hombre se hubo ido, la mujer no dudó ni un segundo y enseguida le guiñó el ojo.

¡Ja! Aquella era la realidad de la vida, no se podía vivir solo de amor; y era una completa estupidez creer lo contrario. Sonrió a la mujer con amabilidad e inclinó la cabeza en gesto cortés.

Por un breve segundo pensó que tal vez Sakuno estaría haciendo lo mismo en Seattle, y sin querer un puñado de celos y rabia se apoderó de él. Era mejor que Sakuno Ryusaki disfrutará de aquello mientras pudiera, porque cuando se convirtiera en su esposa, comprendería que el amor no bastaba para hacerlo feliz. Cuando Sakuno se convirtiera en la honorable esposa de Syusuke Fuji, tendría que aprenderse todas las reglas de etiqueta de su mundo y entorno social.

-Señor, su avión esta listo.- le informó su asistente.- despegaremos en cuanto usted ordene.

-Bien.- Syusuke se puso de pie y se despidió de la mujer con una sonrisa.

Definitivamente las cosas cambiarían. Cuando la _señorita romance_ se convirtiera en su esposa... le habría ganado a Ryoma Echizen, y con ello todo el pasado desaparecería bajo sus pies.

Sumire le había otorgado la victoria sin querer en el mismo instante en el que había muerto; y Tezuka había perdido ante él.

Lanzó un bufido complacido y sonrió con arrogancia.

Al final de todo aquello, el saldría victorioso. Sólo las personas débiles y estupidas se preocupaban por el prójimo. La vida le había enseñado que el egoísmo era lo mejor para sobrevivir.

Mientras caminaba hacía las puertas que le darían acceso a su avión, recordó con burla la alegría de su hermana mayor.

-- (Flash Back) --

_-¿Qué has conocido a quién y en donde?- preguntó Syusuke con curiosidad fingida mientras los tres hermanos Fuji almorzaban en el club de golf._

_-A Raito Tohno... es tan agradable, iré con el al baile de la Familia Hamada.- anunció su hermana con alegría._

_-¿Al dueño de la editorial Tohno?- preguntó Yuuta visiblemente interesado. Al ver que su hermana asentía sonrió con complicidad.- Wow, si lo pillas desprevenido serás millonaria, mamá y papá estarán muy orgullosos si llegas del brazo de..._

_-¿Mi hermanita saldrá con el tiburón?- intervino Syusuke con una carcajada sonora.- no lo puedo creer. Después de todo el señor nervios de acero ha perdido contra mi bella y hermosa hermanita._

_-¿El Tiburón?- preguntó Yumiko.- ¿Acaso hay algo que sepas de Raito-san que deba saber yo?_

_-No lo creo. Pero haré papilla a Raito en la próxima jugada en la bolsa de valores, lo verás, será mi venganza por conquistar a mi hermanita...- dijo Syusuke con una sonrisa juguetona en el rostro.- Es una sorpresa que te lo hayas encontrado en el club. Viene muy poco para acá._

_-Ah, sobre eso, me dijo que su socio no había podido llegar porque le había surgido una complicación personal..._

-- (Fin de Flash Back) --

Aquello si que había magnifico. Todo había sido finamente calculado: El encuentro, el baile, la salida, e inclusive la boda.

No se arrepentía de nada. Absolutamente de nada. Inclusive todas las personas que lo rodeaban le debían mucho más que un par de yenes. Incluso Tomoka le debía su mediocre trabajo como secretaria.

Subió a su avión y tomó asiento.

Esa era la vida que había elegido, o mejor dicho, esa era la vida que le había tocado...

--

Fin de Capitulo 9: Wow!! Hemos llegado al final de este capitulo!! **Lamento no haber podido actualizar antes pero las cosas se me habían complicado entre exámenes y algún que otro accidente (jeje xD). **Espero que este chap de **32** páginas les haya gustado, y la verdad es que es triste pero... **Estamos llegando a los últimos chap's... yo le calculo otros tres...** Las cosas ya van saliendo a la luz y... bueno...

¿Qué son esos papeles que encontró Tezuka? ¿Qué es todo lo que ha hecho Fuji? ¿Por qué Sakuno dice que odia demasiado a Ryoma si se ve que no es así? ¿Le contará Kevin a Ryoma el secreto de Sakuno? Waaaaa!! Me muero por contestar todas estas preguntas... **Prometo que enseguida me pondré a escribir el chap que sigue**. Saludos a Pucca, a la cual felicitó por su fic de... "Amor en Yakuza". Y bueno... me despido y espero sus reviews... 3

Por cierto, a los interesados de mis otros fic's, les informó que ya estan cargados los nuevos chap's de las otras historias... xD!! Espero reviews y bombas atomicas... jeje...


	12. Capitulo 10: Una de tantas verdades

The Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece, los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y fueron usados bajo los estatutos de libertad de expresión y prensa. La secuencia de la historia pertenece a Ana Cristina García Toledo (Mieko_Sakura_Chan)

Las empresas y valores comerciales mencionados son ficticios, y por lo tanto no afectan la vida gregaria del hombre en sociedad.

Capitulo 10: "Una de tantas verdades"

Para cuando Sakuno había comenzando a vestirse, había comprendido que no podía seguir con ese juego si aún se tentaba el corazón.

Tenía tantas ganas de gritar que odiaba a Ryoma Echizen, pero no podía, antes de odiarlo, primero tenía que cubrir aquél reportaje y marcharse de Seattle con la cabeza en alto.

Terminó de vestirse, y salió de la oficina de Ryoma. Tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría, no debía permitirse perder de nuevo.

Se encaminó hacía el auditorio, y al entrar buscó a Ryoma con la mirada. Ahí estaba él, sentado frente a una gran fila de niños ilusionados; y por supuesto, con la misma expresión de siempre.

Sintió furia al reconocer que él en realidad no había cambiado en nada. Mientras avanzaba hacía Ryoma, le pareció escuchar una voz sumamente familiar.

_-¿Qué dices Rebecca? ¿Enserio? Sería genial pasarnos uno de estos días por ahí._

Era la voz de Kevin. Volteó lentamente la cabeza y descubrió con expectación que Rebecca estaba hablando con Kevin Smith con gran confianza.

¿Kevin era... el Kevin Smith socio de Ryoma?

Nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza relacionar los nombres de esa manera, pero ahora... ¿Ahora qué? Nada cambiaba.

Los observó otro instante, y enseguida Rebecca la miró y le sonrió. Su amiga se acercaba a ella y sonrió con naturalidad.

-¿Pasa algo, Sakuno?- preguntó Rebecca.

-No, es sólo que creo que ya es momento de comenzar a tomar las fotos...- le indicó Sakuno.- ¿no crees?

-Sí, ya he hecho tomas suficientes, pero si quieres puedo comenzar de nuevo con la sesión.- se ofreció Rebecca.

-Claro, sería lo mejor, nunca se sabe que fotos podrían ser las mejores.

Se alejó un poco de Rebecca y siguió caminando en dirección a Ryoma.

_Vamos Sakuno, por el pasado, por la verdad, por la justicia... por ti_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ann Tachibana observó a su prometido desde el otro lado de la mesa, negó con la cabeza lentamente. Tres veces.

¿Por qué nunca antes le había contado Momoshiro aquello?

¿Por qué había esperado hasta ese momento?

Tomó una bocanada de aire y se mordió el labio inferior.

Aquello no podía estar pasando. Solo faltaban 2 semanas para la boda y...

Tenía que calmarse. Así como ella sabía muchas de Sakuno que nunca se atrevería a contarle a nadie, Momoshiro sabía cosas de Ryoma.

Tenía que pensar que era por el honor a la amistad por la cuál Momoshiro había callado durante cinco años.

-Ann, debes entender que este asunto no nos concierne.- Momoshiro miró a Ann con suplica.- los asuntos entre ese par no nos debe importar demasiado. Ellos son lo suficientemente grandes como para resolver sus diferencias.

-Sakuno es mi amiga, no se si estás enterado. Si yo hubiese sabido todo esto hacía cinco años, tal vez nada de esto hubiese ocurrido.- replicó ella.

-¿Y que hubieras hecho? ¿Decirle a Ryoma que dejara todo el pasado atrás? ¿Decirle a Syusuke que no se acercará a Sakuno? ¿Crees que cualquiera de esas cosas cambiaría todo?

-¿Syusuke? ¿Qué tiene que ver Syusuke en todo esto?- preguntó Ann.

Tal vez no fuera la mujer más inteligente del mundo, pero sabía sumar dos mas dos, y si Momoshiro había mencionado a Syusuke en todo eso, era porque algo había hacía pasado.

-Syusuke es el prometido de Sakuno, y si te hubieras metido, estoy seguro de que la hubieras alejado de él y en su lugar hubieras buscado a Ryoma por cielo, mar y tierra. Pero no Ann, las cosas no siempre son como uno quiere.- Momoshiro comenzó a hablar con desesperación. Amaba a Ann, pero en ese caso tendría que ponerse en su contra.- ¿O realmente crees que metiéndote Ryoma hubiera respondido?

-Pues...

-Pues nada. Conozco a Ryoma mejor que cualquiera, y se que se hubiera dado media vuelta sin importarle nada. Él solo se ama a si mismo, en su vida no hay cabida para el amor, y mucho menos si ese amor es Sakuno. Antes que casarse con Sakuno, Ryoma preferiría casarse con una pelota de tennis.

Ann no pudo soportar aquello e inmediatamente se puso de pie. No supo como ni cuando, pero cuando se dio cuenta, tenía la mano sobre la mejilla de Momoshiro. Lo había abofeteado.

-Yo... lo siento, Momoshiro.- se disculpó Ann.

-Déjalo, es más que obvio que antes que amarme a mí, prefieres tu amistad con Sakuno.- Momoshiro se puso de pie y la miró serio.- si crees que saber todo esto sirve, entonces haz lo que quieras, impide la boda de Sakuno y Syusuke, planea la boda de Ryoma y Sakuno, porque... escúchame bien Ann. Ya no va a haber boda.

Al escuchar aquello, Ann sintió un golpe en el pecho. Momoshiro no podía haber dicho aquello. ¿Cómo podía una simple bofetada provocar aquello? No. No había sido la bofetada. Había sido ella. Todo lo que Momoshiro había dicho era cierto: _Si ella hubiera sabido aquello desde un principio, hubiera hecho que Ryoma se acercará a Sakuno, no hubiera permitido la boda entre Syusuke y su amiga._

Miró a Momoshiro suplicante, aquello no podría estar pasando. Ya todo estaba hecho, si la boda de cancelaba, ¿Qué pasaría con ella? ¿Qué pasaría con el _nosotros_ que habían creado?

-Me voy, mandaré más tarde por mis cosas. Si quieres, puedes decir que soy un canalla, y que has sido tu quién ha cancelado la boda.

Observó como el hombre que amaba se daba media vuelta y sus pies se negaron a moverse, sus labios se habían quedado en shock, no podía pensar. Solo sus ojos reaccionaban.

_Vamos Ann, deja escapar el pasado, se feliz..._

Fueron aquellas palabras de su amiga Sakuno hacía unos años los que la habían apoyado, y ahora eran esas palabras las que la harían reaccionar.

_Vamos Ann Tachibana, no puedes permitir que un simple trozo de pasado te hiera..._

Tenía que luchar. Luchar por Momoshiro. Por el hombre al que amaba...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ryoma levantó la mirada lentamente y miró a Sakuno delante de él.

Era una mujer muy hermosa, pero un poco tonta. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a compararlo con el perdedor de Syusuke Fuji?

Entregó el último regalo y le dedico una sonrisa llena de arrogancia. Sakuno se había quedado seria de repente, y por un instante le había parecido ver algo de rencor en sus ojos.

-¿Pasa algo, Sakuno?- le preguntó como si tal cosa.

-Señor Echizen, me encantaría hacerla un par de preguntas.- respondió ella radiante de felicidad.- ¿O prefiere que las conteste por usted?

-¿Eh?

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Qué había querido decir Sakuno con contestarlas por él? Ignoró su alarma interna y recordó su promesa: _Tenía que pagarle a Sakuno la deuda que tenía, sin importar el medio, sólo pagarla._

-Esta bien.- dijo totalmente serio.

_Más que un idiota... haz actuado como un cobarde_

Recordó las palabras de su madre y no pudo evitar sentir culpa. Había utilizado a Sakuno de nuevo. Pero ella también había estado de acuerdo, si no porque otro motivo no se había negado.

Mientras escuchaba las preguntas de Sakuno y las respondía, observó la agilidad con la que Sakuno podía transformarse en una mujer exitosa a una mujer insaciable.

Fue su última pregunta la que no pudo responder. No porque no quisiera, sino porque no podía.

-Dígame señor Echizen, ¿tiene planes a futuro como jugador de tennis?- preguntó ella.

-¿Planes a futuro?- preguntó anonado.

-Sí, me refiero a si se ve jugando tenis dentro de diez años...

No lo sabía. Nunca había pensando en eso. Y ahora que lo pensaba... no tenía respuesta.

-Mada mada dane...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Suzanne volvió a revisar su estado monetario y sonrió. Aquello iba bien. Ahora que Syusuke Fuji se encontraba _pasivo_ podría tratar de comprar la empresa de su padre. Ryoko había sido de gran ayuda, puesto que la estaba ayudando a corroborar información.

Siguió observando las _pulsaciones_ de compras/ventas y supo que aquél era el momento indicado para comenzar a comprar.

_Ten cuidado Suzanne, Syusuke Fuji no es un hombre con el cuál puedes asociar la palabra pasividad y tranquilidad. No te confíes, ya hay mucha gente involucrada en todo esto, no me gustaría tener que incluirte. _

- _Algo esta ocurriendo, mi padre lo sabe. Pero no cometeré el mismo error que Tamaki. Yo no me haré la tonta..._

Comenzó a comprar acciones, y enseguida un mensaje de alarma invadió su correo Express...

_---**Constructora Fuji.--- Venta**---_

-Valla Suzanne, algo bueno hay detrás de todo esto...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

¿Qué era aquella sensación? ¿Quizá culpa?

¿Debería contarle a Ryoma la confesión de Sakuno?

Era obvio que Sakuno planeaba vengarse de Ryoma, sino porque otro motivo había dicho: _No me importa el costo, lo haré pagar. No importa lo que pierda, soy capaz de todo con tal de cobrarme una de tantas..._

Le dijo a Rebecca algo acerca de unos niños de la elite y cuando ella se hubo ido a hablar con ellos, se acercó a Ryoma y Sakuno.

-¡Sakuno! ¡Que bueno verte por aquí! No sabía vendrías tú a cubrir el reportaje. Había hablado con el señor Granham pero pensé que sería Carla la reportera.- dijo Kevin con naturalidad.

-¡Oh! Fue una decisión apresurada.- respondió ella sonriendo.

-¡Que pequeño es el mundo! nunca pensé encontrarte en un lugar como esté.- siguió Kevin.- Oh, veo que conoces a Ryoma.

-Sí, estudiamos en el mismo instituto el primer año de secundaria, pero nada más.

Era evidente que Sakuno no quería hablar del tema, por lo que dejó de hablar de manera torpe y miró a Ryoma.

-¿Has contestado bien las preguntas o haz dicho tu típico y egocentrista mada mada dane?- preguntó a Ryoma bromeando.

El ambiente era tenso. Eso lo podía notar hasta un ciego sordomudo.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Decirle a Ryoma la verdad? ¿No decir nada?

Cambio de conversación y enseguida Sakuno había captado el mensaje.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó ella.- no sabía que este club tuviera tanta historia. Supongo que debió ser divertido ver a Ryoma estudiando, jugando tennis y tratando de mantener a flote su negocio.- dijo ella bromeando.- créeme, yo pagaría por verlo.

-Lo sé...

-Estoy aquí.- anunció Ryoma de repente.

-Vamos Ryoma, no seas aguafiestas. ¿Por qué no le muestras a Sakuno el nuevo gimnasio? Creo que si se lo muestras de la manera correcta, comprará una membresía...

Doble sentido. Un punto para Kevin Smith.

-¿Nuevo gimnasio?- preguntó Sakuno tontamente.- Ryoma no me había dicho nada de eso...

-Oh, es que Ryoma tiene como pasatiempo omitir información...- respondió él.- ¿Verdad Ryoma?

-Mada mada...

-Dane...- completó Kevin.

-¿No suena mejor... _You still have lost more to work on_? - Bromeó Sakuno.

-¿Eh?- Kevin abrió los ojos de par en par. Sakuno era sorprendente.

-O quizá... _Nobody beats me in tennis._

-Valla, Sakuno te conoce muy bien Ryoma. Me atrevería a decir que Sakuno es la mujer de tu vida....

Doble sentido. Otro punto para Kevin Smith.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Mientras Sadaharu verificaba el correo electrónico de su secretaria, supo que al fin tenía algo valioso en sus manos.

Era una verdadera suerte que Tezuka hubiera encontrado aquello en Seattle. Pero algo le decía que tenía que irse con demasiado cuidado. Tenía que actuar con mucha cautela.

Sólo faltaba descifrar el contenido de aquellos papeles y reiniciar con la investigación dependiendo de lo que indicaran.

Una parte de él se negaba a creer que Syusuke, el hombre bueno y noble que lo había apoyado durante la universidad, se hubiera convertido en lo que era. ¿En que habían cambiado las cosas? O mejor dicho ¿Cuándo habían cambiado las cosas?

Hace cinco años.

La respuesta le vino a la mente sin siquiera esperarla. Era obvio que todo aquello era desde aquella tarde.

La tarde en que Syusuke Fuji había...

-¿Señor? ¿ha terminado?

La voz de su secretaria lo puso en alerta, y enseguida mandó a imprimir el archivo y borró el correo electrónico de Tezuka.

-Sí, gracias.

Se alejó con el fajo de papeles en la mano, y entró a su oficina.

Aquella iba a ser una tarde muy larga... tan larga como la vez en que había descubierto la verdad sobre Syusuke Fuji...

_--- (Flash Back) ---_

_Sentado frente a Tezuka, Sadaharu supo que aquello iba para largo. Dejó la taza de café sobre la mesa y miró fijamente a su amigo._

_-¿Qué ha pasado?- le preguntó._

_-Necesito tu ayuda para una investigación. Eres el mejor criptógrafo de todo Japón, y hay un asunto de calibre internacional por resolver.- explicó Tezuka._

_-¿De que se trata?_

_-La pregunta correcta sería: ¿de quién se trata?- dijo Tezuka un tanto agotado._

_-Bien, ¿De quién se trata?- preguntó Sadaharu._

_-De Syusuke. Hay algo que no cuadra en todos sus negocios. Y no por eso quiero decir que sean ilegales, porque lo son; pero alguien debe estar filtrándole información gubernamental exclusivamente del estado. Y eso puede llegar a ser peligroso, incluso para ti._

_-¿Para mí? No creo que una empresa de celulares puede verse afectada por un magnate de la bolsa de valores._

_-Ahí te equivoca, no solo es tu empresa de móviles, sino todas tus acciones. ¿Me ayudaras?_

_Después de aquella pregunta supo que Tezuka hablaba enserio, y que aquél asunto podría tornarse demasiado peligroso, y no sólo para él, sino para la nación entera._

_-Desde luego. Pero creo que necesitaremos más ayuda. ¿Por qué no te llevas a Yuuta a Alemania?_

_-Eso mismo había pensado. Pero no creo que Yuuta quiera colaborar para arruinar a su hermano mayor._

_-De eso se trata, Tezuka. Yuuta no sabrá nada, sólo vigilaremos a Syusuke por medio de Yuuta.- explicó Sadaharu._

_Observó de nuevo a Tezuka y se percató de su aspecto. Era evidente que había algo más detrás de todo aquello._

_-Tezuka... ¿tiene algo que ver con aquél partido?_

_-Tal vez... y me preocupa Sakuno en todo esto._

_--- (Fin de Flash Back) ---_

Aquello tenía que llegar a su fin cuanto antes. Pero Tezuka no tenía porque preocuparse por Sakuno; era obvio que Syusuke la amaba, ¿sino porque otra razón había hecho lo que hizo?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ann Tachibana estaba sentada en la sala de su departamento, situado en el último piso del edificio de departamentos _Wines_, y desde allí, a través del cristal azotado por la lluvia, veía el aparcamiento y, un poco más allá, el edificio de las oficinas del Grupo Fuji.

Estaba comenzando a anochecer, acababan de encender las luces de la calle y su reflejo reverberaba en las oscuras aguas mientras el cielo se teñía de naranja y de violeta.

Su boda había acabado. Momoshiro la había cancelado y se había ido sin más. ¿Qué haría Sakuno en un momento como ese? No lo sabía. Y ahora que se daba cuenta, en realidad no sabía nada sobre Sakuno. No se había dado cuenta del dolor que en secreto su amiga había sufrido y superado. Sin embargo... Syusuke la había apoyado, le había dado amor, le había dado todo lo que Ryoma nunca podría darle.

Sakuno era muy fuerte. Había dejado atrás al hombre que siempre había amado y había aceptado la realidad de la vida; en realidad su amiga no era el tipo de mujer que albergaba al pasado. ¿En que momento de su vida habría Sakuno superado a Ryoma? ¿Después de aquella fiesta? ¿Después de...?

No. No debía sacar conclusiones. En cuanto Sakuno regresará a Japón, tendría que hablar con ella. Pero mientras... lloraría.

Había perdido al amor de su vida...

Tomó el teléfono que estaba a su lado y tecleó el número de Momoshiro.

_-¿Pasa algo?_

¿Cómo había sabido que era ella? ¡Ah! El identificador de llamadas...

Tomó una bocanada de aire y suspiró. Tenía que hacerlo. Sakuno había luchado por su felicidad, sola; sin nadie que la apoyase, salvo el hombre que la amaba.

Y ella que se decía la más fuerte de las dos. ¡Menuda tontería!

Tomó valor y decidió hablar.

-Momoshiro, necesitamos hablar. Tienes razón, aunque yo lo hubiera sabido, no habría podido hacer nada al respecto. Syusuke ama a Sakuno, y Sakuno ama a Syusuke. Ryoma ya no tiene cabida en esta ecuación...

Calló un instante para controlar el llanto que amenazaba con salir. Esperó en silencio la respuesta de Momoshiro, pero nada.

-¿Momoshiro?

-Lo que pasa Ann, es que yo ya no...

¿El ya no que? No pudo soportarlo más, y comenzó a llorar. Momoshiro no podía dejarla para siempre. Si lo hacía se moría...

- ...te amo.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sakuno observaba con interés el nuevo gimnasio.

Era realmente una maravilla. Había sido pensando especialmente para niños menores de quince años. Nunca pensó que Ryoma pudiera planear algo como aquello.

-¿Y dices que esto ha sido idea tuya?- volvió a preguntar Sakuno.

-Siiiií.- dijo Ryoma en un tono que dejaba claro que no iba a volver a contestar a la misma pregunta.- ¿Tan imposible te parece de creer, Sakuno?

-No es eso, bueno sí. Nunca pensé que tú te preocuparas por los niños...

-¿No te enteraste que hace poco en un club de golf un niño se rompió un ligamento y demandaron al entrenador? Él perdió su licencia y le pagaron a los padres tres millones. Eso es suficiente como para ponerse a pensar en poner un gimnasio como este.- respondió Ryoma.

Sakuno se sorprendió. ¿Qué había pasado con Ryoma? Le había dado una explicación muy larga. De hecho más larga de lo que hubiera pensado que diría jamás. Aquella situación era demasiado incomoda. Tenía que salir de allí y repasar sus planes. Tenía que calcularlo todo, desde un saludo, hasta un beso.

_Vamos Sakuno, deja de albergar al pasado_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_(Flash Back)_

_Sumire Ryusaki escrutaba con la mirada a Syusuke Fuji. Ambos sentados uno frente al otro; en espera de que la mujer que tenían en común terminara de vestirse. Sumire pensó que aquella sonrisa era peligrosa. Nada de lo que Syusuke hacía debería tomarse a la ligera._

_Ya antes había escuchado una conversación entre Syusuke y Oishi, y sabía de sobre que ambos habían sido muy buenos amigos durante los primeros semestres en la universidad, o al menos hasta que los padres de Syusuke habían decidido que debería terminar su carrera en el extranjero; o mejor dicho, hasta que habían decidido que su hijo debería dejar de jugar con "estudiantes cualesquiera sin sueños a futuro económico"._

_-¿He hecho algo malo, Sumiresita?- preguntó Syusuke con una sonrisa resplandeciente en el rostro.- no se porque pero siento tu mirada un poco pesada. Créeme, Sakuno estará bien conmigo. A mi lado no le faltara nada, yo sabré darle todo. Todo lo que otro no pudo darle._

_Aquellas palabras eran un reto. Eso estaba claro. Por otro se refería a Ryoma y Atobe. ¿Tan obvia había sido su mirada? Tenía que controlarse para cuidar a su nieta._

_-¿Pesada? Oh que va, una persona de mi edad sólo sabe mirar así. Lo que pasa es que no he dormido bien últimamente, y ando malhumorada.- respondió ella restándole importancia al asunto._

_-Primero pensé eso, pero después al verte tan callada.... En fin, ¿Cómo has visto a Sakuno?_

_-Muy feliz, hacía semanas que no salía de su departamento. Es bueno que en los últimos tres días se haya quedado conmigo. No se que habrá pasado pero... parece ser que ya lo ha superado._

_-Me alegró. Te diré un secreto. La amo._

_¿La amaba? ¿Había convivido con Sakuno desde los doce años, y hasta los veinticinco se daba cuenta de su amor?_

_-¡Valla! Syusuke Fuji, magnate hombre de negocios de veintiocho años, enamorado de una reportera de veinticinco. ¡Increíble! A las revistas de cotilleo les agradará saber esto...- bromeó Sumire para ocultar su incredulidad._

_-No creo que sea el momento para que la gente se entere. No quiero que los medios informativos comiencen a molestarla._

_-¡Que bah! Ella es reportera, sabrá manejarlos._

_Enseguida Sakuno había entrado al vestíbulo y sonrió a Syusuke. Se despidieron de Sumire y se fueron._

_...¿Que es todo esto Syusuke? ¿Qué tiene que ver Sakuno en todo esto? ¿La amas a ella o lo que representa?..._

_La mente de Sumire estaba echa un caos. No sabía que era lo que realmente presentía. Pero estaba claro que algo bueno no podía ser. ¿Quién podía ayudarla? Necesitaba que alguien investigará... ¿Atobe quizá? No. Sin dudarlo, le marcó a Tezuka, y le contó la situación. Todo, aunque eso representará comenzar a profundizar en investigaciones federales._

_-¿Oishi? ¿Estás segura?- le había preguntado Tezuka._

_-Sí, yo los escuché, pero Oishi dijo que ya no estaba dispuesto a colaborar en todo ese asunto, pero que no se preocupará, que él guardaría silencio. Debí decírtelo en cuanto lo supe, pero ahora se que Syusuke trama algo más..._

_-¿Y dice que ama a Sakuno?_

_-Sí, pero lo dudo. Ha convivido con ella desde la secundaria, y es muy extrañó que..._

_-Calma Sumire, puede ser que realmente la ame..._

_Habían sido aquellas palabras de Tezuka las que la habían calmado. Hasta el día en que se enteró de toda la verdad...._

_(Fin de Flash Back)_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Mientras conducía su auto, no pudo evitar sentir remordimiento. Otra vez le había sido infiel a Syusuke. Miró de reojo a Rebecca y se dio cuenta de que a ella también le había pasado algo malo. Bajó el volumen de la radio y decidió preguntar.

-Te notó muy callada, ¿te ha pasado algo con Kevin?

-¿Eh? ¿Con Kevin? ¿Por qué debería pasarme algo con Kevin? ¡Que va!

-Si, definitivamente te ha pasado algo.

Le subió de nuevo el volumen a la radio y esperó a que Rebecca decidiera hablar, pero nada.

_[Tenemos una llamada de Kara Darcy, y nos esta pidiendo una canción en español, llamada Perdón, lamentablemente aún la estamos buscando pero... ¡Ah! Ya la han encontrado. Kara le dedica esta canción a su novio, al cuál ama, y le pide perdon... Vamonos con Pambo..._

_Perdón lo que te hice ayer._

_No es fácil despertar si ya no estas._

_Buscar tu beso en otros labios._

_Soñé que te volvía a tener._

_Que puedo respirar porque me das_

_Lo que yo busco en otros brazos._

_Mírame y así de frente déjame saber_

_Que ya no hay nada y no vas a volver._

_Que si me tocas ya no te desases...]_

-Esta bien. Kevin me dijo que sigue enamorado de otra mujer...- dijo Rebecca de golpe.

-¿Qué?- Sakuno hizo una mueca de incredulidad y se estacionó en el primer sitio libre que encontró.- debes estar bromeando.- dijo mientras apagaba el motor.

-No, no estoy bromeando. Yo le dije a Kevin que me gustaba mucho y que deseaba iniciar una relación con él.

-¿Y que te dijo?

Sakuno se preparó para lo peor. Comprendía muy bien a Rebecca, ella había pasado por algo similar: Ryoma siempre estaría enamorado del tennis.

-Que no podía ofrecerme algo serio, sólo algo venidero, porque su corazón ya tenía dueño, y no estaba seguro de poder querer a otra persona...- explicó Rebecca totalmente calmada.

-¿Estas enamorada de Kevin?

-No, claro que no. O al menos eso creo. ¿Sabes? sólo lo he visto en un par de ocasiones, y la primera vez... le dije que era el hombre perfecto.

-Valla, sea quién sea esa mujer, es muy afortunada. Kevin es un hombre excelente.

-Ahora que lo pienso... **¡El chico con el que salías cuando recién llegaste a Seattle es él!**- gritó Rebecca demasiado emocionada.

Pillada.

-Sí. ¿Nunca te dije su nombre? – preguntó Sakuno con naturalidad.

-No, nunca lo hiciste, y yo sólo había visto su auto y parte de su rostro y nunca... ¡Oh no, Kevin esta...!

-¡Rebecca! Alto, ni se te ocurra decir que Kevin esta enamorado de mí.- advirtió Sakuno.

-Olvidemos el tema. Creo que después de todo mi padre tiene razón.

-¿De que hablas?

-Ya es tiempo que deje de perder el tiempo como reportera. Después de todo soy la hija del presidente y dueño de Corporaciones Benning; y como tal debo comportarme como las normas de etiqueta de la elite marcan.- Rebecca bajó la cabeza y murmuró algo ininteligible.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Renunciaras a tu sueño sólo porque Kevin te dijo que no podía darte su corazón? ¡Por Dios Rebecca! Eres una mujer hermosa, sólo mírate, lucha por lo que quieres.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Al llegar a su departamento, Sakuno corrió a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer, tenía demasiada hambre. A los veinte minutos, había llegado Tezuka, y al verla se había puesto un poco nervioso.

-¿Te pasa algo? Parece que has visto un fantasma- dijo Sakuno con burla recordando que a los dieciséis años le había pedido a Tezuka dormir con ella por el monstruo fantasmal de la colonia.

-No, es sólo que afuera por poco y me atropellan.- mintió él.- ¿Cómo te ha ido en el cine?

-Bien, la película estuvo genial. Me emociona ver a los actores tan... sensibles, ¡los amo!- dijo ella eufórica.- pero... ¿te iban a atropellar? Debes tener más cuidado. Mañana te prestare el auto.

Tezuka sabía muy bien de la existencia del auto, pues era así como Syusuke había logrado hacer una buena jugada en la bolsa, pero aún así decidió preguntar.

-¿El auto? ¿Te trajiste tu auto?

-No, para nada.- dijo Sakuno restándole importancia.- este me lo ha dado Syusuke.- de pronto ella se sonrojo.

-¡Oh!- Tezuka le puso una mueca de burla y comenzó a molestarla.- ¿Cómo lo llamabas hace cinco años? ¿Hombre podrido sin escrúpulos? ¿Bestia del mal? ¿Lucifer del mundo humano? ¿El anti-humanidad? ¿Cómo era? No logro recordarlo...

-¡Tezuka!- chilló Sakuno.- basta. Me avergüenzas.

-Como quieras...- Tezuka soltó un bufido y después soltó una carcajada.

Sakuno siguió preparándose su sándwich, y recordó la primera vez que Syusuke había ido a verla después del encontronazo en el parque.

Siempre se había preguntado porque una mujer como ella tenía tanta suerte...

-(Flash Back)-

Acostada en su cama, Sakuno se preguntaba que había hecho mal.

¿Acaso lo sucedido era un castigo de Dios?

¿Era su karma?

Volvió a llorar amargamente y al final del llanto comenzó a reír de manera loca.

Aquella era tan estupido. ¿Cómo había llegado a pensar que Ryoma Echizen la amaría por entregarle su _insignificante_ virginidad?

Estaba claro que al menos Atobe si hubiera respondido.

Si no se _hubiera_ alejado de Atobe, eso no estaría pasando.

Volvió a soltar otra carcajada, y enseguida escuchó el timbre.

Tal vez era su abuela. No abriría.

Ding Dong...

No, no podía abrir en ese estado, era mejor que pensara que no estaba...

Ding Dong..

_Que alguien le diga que deje de tocar_ Fue lo que quiso gritar.

**¡Sakuno, se que estas ahí, abreme!**

No era la voz de su abuela, era de la...

**¡Soy Syusuke, habré o mando a tirar la puerta!**

¡Que arrogancia! ¿Qué abriera o _mandaría _a tirar la puerta?

Se puso de pie y fue a abrir, no tenía porque limpiarse el rostro antes, era obvio que si Syusuke había ido era porque ayer la había visto en plena etapa de intento de suicidio.

Cuando abrió la puerta, miró al hombre que estaba frente a ella.

Era muy guapo, pero... Ryoma lo era más.

Bajó la mirada y no pude evitar volver a llorar.

-Basta Sakuno, no llores. Yo estoy aquí, contigo...

Inmediatamente Syusuke la había abrazado y entrado a su departamento cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-Nada malo te pasara. Te ayudare...

Habían sido aquellas palabras las que la habían hecho llorar aún más, y se había abrazado a él...

-(Fin de Flash Back)-

Tezuka observó el rostro de Sakuno, y se percató de que había palidecido de repente. Era obvio que algo estaba sucediendo, pero estaba más que claro que Sakuno no iba a contárselo.

Tenía que contarle a Sakuno sus sospechas, aunque eso fuera ponerla aún más triste.

-Sakuno, he viajado a Seattle no sólo por cuestiones laborales...- dijo con tono serio.- he venido también para decirte algo de Sumire.

-¿De mi abuela?- preguntó Sakuno con voz preocupada.

-Creo que has heredado una buena cantidad por su parte.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? A mi no me han citado para nada y...

-Es Syusuke quién esta haciendo todo el papeleo, al parecer tu le has firmado una carta poder y...

¿Una carta poder? ¿Ella había firmado una carta poder? ¿Sería el papel que Syusuke le había dado a firmar después de la muerte de su abuela? Tal vez...

Se lo preguntaría en cuanto lo viera.

-Ah sí, recuerdo haber firmado algo.- dijo con naturalidad fingida. Era bien sabido por ella que Tezuka y Syusuke no se llevaban bien por el reciente compromiso, y no quería crear más tensión.

-Bien, creo que con ese dinero bien podrías…

-No, quiero pensar ahora en el dinero, ¿sabes? Aun siento muy cercana a mi abuela como para pensar en ello.

Justo cuando Tezuka iba a decir algo, su celular comenzó a vibrar. Lo sacó de inmediato de uno de sus bolsillos y contestó:

-Bien, enseguida voy. No hay problema. Ahí nos vemos.- dijo antes de colgar. Se dirigió a Sakuno- Tengo que irme, no regresare a dormir.

-Valla.- dijo Sakuno con burla.- ¿Es acaso tu aventura de sexo en Seattle?

-Se trata de una mujer, pero no una es una aventura de sexo.- dijo él con naturalidad.

-Como digas….

-Bueno, me voy.- se despidió de Sakuno y después salió del departamento.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Ya era muy tarde. Lo sabía porque las luces del edificio de enfrente acababan de encenderse. Corrió las cortinas y apagó todas las luces. Caminó a tientas hasta llegar al sofá, se recostó en el y pensó en lo que había pasado esa misma tarde.

No se sentía muy feliz, pero no podía evitar sonreír. Había tomado a Sakuno como si de una prostituta de tratase. Tal vez eso fuera lo mejor, al fin y al cabo ella se casaría con Syusuke Fuji; y como decían: ¿A quién le dan pan que llore?

Al fin y al cabo ese no era su problema. Después de todo, Sakuno no era una santa, y eso le había quedado más que claro…

_----Inicio Flash Back----_

_- ¿Syusuke-sempai?_

_- Oh, Ryoma, ¿ya te vas de Japón?_

_-Sí, he terminado mis asuntos aquí._

_-Escuché que mañana tienes una junta muy importante, y si no te apuras a documentar tu equipaje el avión de te dejara y no llegaras a tiempo. Y eso sin contar que hace unas horas ha fallecido el presidente de tu filial en New York, deberías darte prisa._

_-Así es, es por ello que tengo mucha prisa._

_Se despidió de su sempai y enseguida entró a la sala de espera._

_Tenía el tiempo exacto para llegar a aquella junta y para llegar a la funeraria, ni siquiera podría ir a su departamento a cambiarse, ya se había retrasado demasiado por haber perdido su vuelo como para..._

_Su mente repentinamente se puso en blanco y en cuestión de segundos pensó en ella..._

_- "Yo no te quería lastimar ya qué no se demostrar amor ni dejar mis sueños, así es mejor, tu pronto me olvidaras y yo..._ _seguiré con mi camino, en la vida de Ryoma Echizen no hay lugar para complicaciones como el amor"_

_A pesar de sentirse culpable, muy en el fondo sabía que ella era la única mujer que podía amarlo sinceramente, ella lo amaba por como era, no por quién era..._

_Tal vez más tarde se arrepentiría de haberla dejado, pero ya nada de todo aquél asunto tenía remedio._

_No, si lo tenía. Se arriesgaría por Sakuno Ryusaki, le abriría su corazón, y que el tiempo dictara sentencia._

_Sin embargo, los negocios eran negocios, y antes que nada, tendría que viajar a Hokkaido._

_Las dos horas de vuelo se le hicieron interminables, y cuando hubo llegado, lo primero que hizo fue marcar al Golden Sky._

_-Con la habitación 512.- dijo con voz serena._

_-Un momento.- le dijo la recepcionista, y después de unos segundos volvió a decir: - lo sentimos, la habitación esta vacía._

_-__¿Vacía?_

_-Así es, la señorita se ha marchado con su acompañante._

_-__¿Con su… acompañante?- preguntó incrédulo._

_-__Así es…_

_Al escuchar el aquello colgó estrepitosamente el telefono._

_Se sentía como un tonto. Había decidido arriesgarse y…_

_¡Maldita fuera Sakuno Ryusaki!_

_Después de unos minutos de meditación, Ryoma se dio cuenta de lo inevitable: __**"Había desvirgado a Sakuno Ryusaki, y había huido con el rabo entre las piernas, tal como hacía un perro asustadizo"**__._

_----Fin de Flash Back----_

Esa noche no iba a dormir solo, y aún cuando había pasado una excelente tarde, aún quería más…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Mientras se preparaba para dormir, se preguntó que iba a hacer mañana. Siendo su día libre las opciones eran muchas, pero entre todas eligió dormir. Hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

Después de dormir se iría a un salón y se dedicaría a retomar su antiguo cuidado….

Se acostó y tapó con las sabanas, dispuesta a descansar después de aquella noche tan ajetreada.

A los quince minutos decidió que no tenía sueño. No sabía el porque, pero la sensación era extraña.

Necesitaba hablar con alguien, Rebecca no era un opción dado su problema actual, y Ann… siendo la hora que era debería estar trabajando, Tomoka…. Tampoco, no quería provocarle un problema en el trabajo.

Lo mejor era ver la tele un momento. Buscó el control en la mesilla de noche y cuando lo encontró encendió el televisor.

_-__La siguiente película es clasificación D, no apta para menores de 21 años…_

No vería aquella película porno. Eso era obvio. Cambió el canal y vio dibujos animados.

Vería eso. Aquello no le hacía daño a nadie.

¿A quién quería engañar?

Tenía ganas de ver esa película, después de todo no sería ni la primera ni la última vez que lo hacía….

Cambió el canal, y en ese instante el timbre comenzó a sonar.

¿Quién diablos sería? ¿Tal vez Tezuka que olvido sus llaves?

Bajó el volumen al televisor y fue a abrir sin fijarse en la mirilla.

-¿Acaso olvidaste tus llaves? – preguntó con cierto tono risueño.

-Me temó que no tengo mi propio juego de llaves.

No. Aquello debía ser una gran pesadilla.

Esa voz arrogante debía de ser un sueño.

**¡Ryoma no podía estar allí…!**

-¿Acaso no me vas a dejar pasar?

No podía articular palabra alguna. Estaba claro que tendría que dejarlo pasar. Quitó la cadenilla y le permitió el paso. Cuando él estuvo dentro volvió a cerrar.

-¿Acaso estas con alguien ahora mismo?- preguntó él.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Por el comentario de que olvide mis supuestas llaves.

-Un amigo esta viviendo ahora mismo conmigo porque no tiene donde quedarse durante su estancia en Seattle.

Ryoma tomó asiento en el sofá de la sala como si de su casa se tratase. Sin embargo eso no molestó a Sakuno.

-¿Qué tienes para beber?- preguntó él.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Coñac.

-Enseguida lo traigo.

Ryoma observó la sala y algo le llamó la atención. Estiró la mano hacía la mesa que estaba al lado del sofá y tomó aquel fajo de papeles.

Aquello no parecía algo mal impreso. Eran sin duda algunos estados de cuenta disfrazados.

Aunque no era criptógrafo, podía descifrar algunas líneas…

_Datos secretos obtenidos del banco nacional japonés…_

_Probable caída del 2.12% en fecha 13 de enero._

_Aumento de la moneda en un 5% el 23 de febrero._

_Banco Suizo comprará acciones del 12% del Grupo Souh…_

Aquello debía ser de Fuji. Tenía que llevarse esos papeles para fotocopiarlos y hacer una replica exacta de ellos para su análisis, pero antes tenía algo que concluir.

Dejó los papeles en su lugar, y siguió esperando a Sakuno.

-_-_-_-_-_-

¿Qué quería Ryoma exactamente? ¿A que había ido? ¿Acaso más sexo? Era una suerte que Tezuka hubiese salido, porque de lo contrario su venganza podría haber sido descubierta.

Se tomó unos segundos para tranquilizarse, y enseguida llevo las copas a la sala de estar.

-Toma.- le dijo a Ryoma ofreciéndole una copa.

-¿Tu también beberás?- preguntó él.

-Claro, porque de lo contrario estaría siendo una mala anfitriona- dijo ella con tono seductor.- ¿No opinas tú lo mismo?- tomó asiento al lado de Ryoma.

-Como digas…

Tenía que actuar así… tenía que hacerlo. Ya era hora de dejar a un lado un poco de sus valores para que hubiera cabida para su sed de venganza real.

-¿Qué te pareció la entrega de regalos?- preguntó Sakuno.

-Productiva.

-¿Sólo eso?

Sakuno dejó su copa en la mesilla y se acercó a Ryoma. Junto su rostro con el de él e hizo ademán de besarlo.

-¿Acaso no te gusto la bienvenida?- dijo deslizando su mano por la entrepierna de Ryoma.

Y sin darle oportunidad a reaccionar, inclinó los labios hacía los de él.

Los tibios labios se frotaron contra los suyos. Ryoma despegó sus labios unos milímetros, y Sakuno dejó escapar un gemido unos segundos.

Ryoma dijo algo ininteligible antes de despegarse de ella.

Durante un segundo de sostuvieron la mirada. El fuego abrasador que emanaba los ojos de ella provocó una sorprendente llamarada de calor en el cuerpo de él.

Ser víctima de la pasión era una cosa. Era frustrante, sí, y horriblemente embarazoso, pero era seguro. Saber que su objeto de deseo sentía lo mismo por él era, por alguna razón inexplicable, aterrador.

-¿Qué me dices de satisfacerme esta noche?- provocó ella.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Acorralado. Así era como se sentía. Ryoma Echizen había caído en las redes de la pasión.

A pesar del hecho no pudo evitar sonreír. Le encantaba la idea de hacerle el amor de Sakuno.

Un momento… ¿hacerle el amor? ¿Realmente le _había hecho el amor_?

No, por supuesto que no, porque para él, el sexo no era como lo definían los demás, para él el sexo era un arte, porque él era un ganador en todo. Y el placer obtenido y la sonrisa que tenía su rostro de definía por la satisfacción recibida.

Giró sobre la cama y para su sorpresa no encontró a Sakuno a su lado. Aquello lo desconcertó, y en su interior sintió algo indefinido, algo que no había sentido nunca.

-¿Sa….?

No. Reprimió su deseo de preguntar por ella y siguió acostado.

Nunca antes se había quedado a dormir en la cama de alguna mujer, y ahora comprendía el porqué: _No lo había hecho por miedo a tener remordimientos._

_¿Remordimientos?_ ¡Valla, que tonterías pensaba! Era obvio que por esa ocasión se había quedado dormido debido a la fatiga de la tarde y de la noche anterior.

Se sentó sobre la cama y de inmediato Sakuno salió del cuarto de baño.

-Oh, ¿todavía estás aquí?- preguntó ella mientras seguía secándose el cabello.

Aquello realmente lo desconcertó, y no supo porqué pero no pudo evitar sonreír con presunción. Sakuno era hermosa, los años no habían pasado en vano.

La miró de pies a cabeza y se detuvo mucho tiempo en sus largas piernas…

Aquella bata de baño sin duda le quedaba como anillo al dedo.

Ignoró totalmente la pregunta de Sakuno y se puso de pie sin importarle su propia desnudez, se acercó a ella y le desabrochó la bata lentamente.

-¿Qué haces Ryoma?- preguntó ello con voz gélida.

-¿Tú que crees?

La bata cayó al suelo y Ryoma se inclinó para unir sus labios con los de ella. Le apretó los glúteos y Sakuno no pudo evitar gemir.

La guió a la cama y la acostó con delicadeza. Presiono sus brazos contra la cama y comenzó a besarla con fiereza.

-Ryoma…

-¿Te estoy lastimando?

-No… es sólo que….

No le dio a tiempo a terminar de hablar porque Ryoma le tomó un pezón entre los labios y había comenzado a succionarlo.

-Aah…!- Sakuno soltó un gemido que sólo logro acelerarle el pulso a Ryoma- ahí… por favor…. Ahí…

-¿Ahí donde?- preguntó él con todo burlón.

-Abajo…. Ahí… por favor Ryoma…

-¿Quieres que… hago lo mismo….- Ryoma colocó su mano en el sexo de ella- …aquí?

-Sí… ahí…

Ryoma volvió a apoderarse de su boca, besándola intensamente, despertando fuegos en su interior a medida que descendía por el cuerpo femenino, mordisqueando la sensual columna de la garganta primero, acariciando con la lengua la piel sedosa y sintiendo los latidos de su corazón, buscando una vez más los pezones sensibles y arrancándole nuevos gritos de placer.

La excitación era casi insoportable. Sakuno nunca había sentido nada tan intenso, ni había tenido la certeza de estar a punto de explotar, a pesar de que apenas acababan de empezar.

Sin darse cuenta de su reacción, Sakuno se agitó y separó las piernas, pero no fue la lengua masculina lo que buscó el centro su pasión. Ryoma la acarició delicadamente con los dedos y, poco después, los sintió entrar en ella, con movimientos lentos y cuidadosos. Ryoma sabía perfectamente cómo mantenerla en un estado de excitación máxima, y Sakuno se sintió transportada a otra dimensión. Fue entonces cuando él sacó sus dedos del sexo de ella y la penetró con firmeza.

-Oh Ryoma… Oh…!! Aaahh!!

Sakuno cerró los ojos de nuevo hasta que notó un dedo en la mejilla, y le pareció ver ternura en los ojos de Ryoma Echizen.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

¿Qué había sido aquello? Por un instante había sentido algo raro…. Otra vez.

Por un momento sintió que sus ojos eran de… ¿agua?

Trató de relajarse sobre el chorro de agua que caía sobre sus hombros y meditó todo aquello.

Sakuno era una mujer muy sexy, y había sido esa la razón por la cuál le había hecho el amor de nuevo.

Se enjabonó el cuerpo y el cabello. Se enjuagó y buscó las toallas.

Había otra bata de baño… sin duda era de Syusuke. Pero aquello era una situación de fuerza mayor, así que sin importarle nada se secó con ella y se vistió.

Salió del cuarto de baño y se dirigió a la sala.

Sakuno se encontraba inclinada sobre la mesa colocando unos platos para lo que le supuso sería el desayuno.

Se sorprendió un poco al ver que todavía llevaba su bata de baño.

Se acercó a ella por detrás y la rodeó con sus brazos, colocó su cabeza junto a la de ella y le susurró al oído:

- _Buenos días_.- y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Sakuno.

Sakuno no pudo evitar estremecerse, pues nunca hubiera esperado aquello de Ryoma. Observó como él tomaba asiento.

-¿Tienes el periódico del día?- preguntó Ryoma.

-Claro. – respondió ella.

Se dirigió a la puerta de entrada de su departamento e inspeccionó el buzón.

Una vez con el periódico en mano, regreso a la mesa y vio a Ryoma tomando pacíficamente el café. Se sentó frente a él y le entregó el diario.

-¿Por qué no has probado tu desayuno? ¿Acaso no habías pensado desayunar algo totalmente japonés?- preguntó ella.- prometo que sabrá mejor que hace 18 años.

-¿uh? Ah si…- Ryoma tomó los palillos y comenzó con la sopa de mizo.

-Anda, pruébala.

Ryoma se llevó un trozo de sopa a la boca, y acto seguido bebió un poco de ella.

-Muy buena.- dijo él.

-Te lo dije…

Sakuno desayunó en silencio, y al levantar el rostro, vio a Ryoma estupefacto.

-¿Ah ocurrido algo?- preguntó ella.

-No, nada…- Ryoma terminó su desayuno y se puso de pie.- tengo que irme. Pero pasaré por ti a las ocho para ir a cenar.

-Esta bien.

Ryoma se acercó a ella y le dio un beso prolongado en los labios.

-Nos vemos más tarde.- fue lo último que dijo antes de alejarse con el periódico entre las manos…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Welcome to the Seattle…

Tomoka Osakada se quedó pasmada al ver todo aquél ajetreo en el aeropuerto, lo cierto era que cuando sus padres tenían una vida económica muy viable, había salido del país en muchas ocasiones, pero nada de lo que había visto por aquellos tiempos se parecía a todo lo que estaba viendo.

Aún se preguntaba como era que habiendo viajado en segunda clase, todo pareciera de primera. No pudo evitar recordar las veces que Yuuta se había ofrecido a pagarle el vuelo. ¡Mira que permitir aquello!

Al entrar en la sala de espera, vio un cartel con su nombre. Yuuta. Aquello sin duda era obra de su amado.

Se acercó al tipo que sostenía el cartel, y le hablo en inglés.

-Soy Osakada.- dijo en un perfecto inglés.

-Mucho gusto, soy su chofer, permítame sus maletas.- dijo mientras cargaba las maletas que Tomoka traía consigo.

-¿Quién lo ha enviado?- preguntó ella.

-El Sr. Fuji Yuuta.

_-__Lo sabía… como siempre…_

Después de darle las indicaciones al chofer y de subirse al auto, Tomoka observó todo aquello. La ciudad estaba totalmente ajetreada, al detenerse en un semáforo vio como unas adolescentes salían de diferentes tiendas de moda de la ciudad con varias bolsas de compras; ante aquella imagen no pude evitar sentirse resentida, puesto que su vida alguna vez había sido así.

No culpaba a sus padres de la vida que había llevado después de haberse quedado en banca rota, puesto que la bolsa de valores era un juego de suerte, y lamentablemente la suya había sido más que mala.

Envidiaba a Sakuno, pero era una envidia buena, puesto que su mejor amiga era una persona excepcional, y sin importarle su actual posición económica, la había apoyado en todo, incluso había convencido a sus padres para que se quedará a vivir con ella mientras sus padres conseguían un lugar establecido en donde alojarse después de la quiebra.

Cuando su guardarropa se había convertido en su único patrimonio, sus _amistades_ le habían dado la espalda, e inmediatamente se habían alejado de ella totalmente, y eso sin contar que se había convertido en la burla de muchas, y en el juego de otros tantos.

-Hemos llegado.- le informó el chófer.

-Oh, no me percaté…

Bajó del coche y hasta ese momento se preguntó que timbre tocar…

-El señor Fuji me dejó dicho que le dijera que el departamento es el número 900.- dijo el chofer.

-Gracias…

El como entrar ahora era un dilema, porque quería que su visita fuera una sorpresa.

Bueno, ya no había remedio…

Le dio su nombre al portero y enseguida se adentró en el edificio.

Subió al elevador y presiono el botón de piso número 9, el cuál el portero le había dicho que era el indicado.

Al salir del elevador buscó el número 900 y para su sorpresa era el único en ese piso.

Se paró frente a la puerta y justó cuando iba a tocar, un hombre sumamente apuesto abrió la puerta y dijo:

-Con permiso.

Wow… Aquella voz si que era sexy. No pudo evitar seguirlo con la mirada y al observar bien su cuerpo se preguntó si sería un modelo de Armani o de Hugo Boss, o de… ¡No Tomoka! ¡Tú amas a Yuuta!

Pero ver a hombres guapos de vez en cuando no estaría mal… ¬¬

Volteó en dirección a la vista que daba la puerta abierta y vio a su amiga en bata de baño…

_-__No Sakuno, no puedes caer en el juego de Ryoma Echizen… _

En ese instante Sakuno se percató de su presencia y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Ryoma… Bata… Sakuno? ¡Wow!

Aquello si que sería digno de hablar por más de dos horas..!!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Fuji Syusuke contestó su teléfono móvil de la manera más casual posible, y el escuchar la voz de su hermana al otro lado de la línea lo frustró.

_-__Soy Yumiko, ¿Cómo estas hermano?_

-¡Oh Yumiko! Que gusto escucharte, yo muy bien, y espero que tú y tu bebé también lo estén.

_-__Claro que sí. Syusuke… hay algo que me tiene desconcertada._

-¿Qué es hermanita?

_-__¿Porqué compraste el 30% de las acciones del grupo editorial de Raito?_

-Son negocios. Y en los negocios yo no encuentro el parentesco.

_-__No sólo eso, sino que también adquiriste gran parte del Grupo Souh, y con ello arrástraste a Raito a pagar cartera vencida que no le correspondía…_

-Yumiko, Raito te explicará, pero no fue personal, son solo negocios.

_-__¿Y porqué no le advertiste?_

-Yumiko… ciertamente esta conversación no tendrá fin, así que prefiero lo hablemos en cuanto llegue a Japón…

_-__¿Cuándo será eso?_

-En dos días, ahorita me encuentro en Seúl.

-Esta bien. En dos días Syusuke. Nos vemos.

Valla, así que Yumiko estaba enojada. Eso si era de temerse, pero no le importaba, después de todo negocios eran negocios. Era bueno que aquello se hubiera publicado en los diarios, así Tag estaría enterado de su próximo movimiento.

Todo aquello que había planeado había salido como mandado a hacer, ahora solo faltaba el golpe final, pero para ello necesitaba a Sakuno en Japón.

Una sonrisa asomó en su rostro y una risa maquiavélica salió de sus labios.

Syusuke Fuji nunca perdía.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_Señor Echizen, tiene una llamada por la línea seis._

Le dijo a su secretaria que la transmitiera y enseguida contestó:

-Habla Echizen….

_-__Valla, cuanto tiempo sin escucharnos Ryoma…_

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres decirme? Ve al grano, que tengo mucho trabajo.

_-__No mucho, sólo que… ya se me acabó el dinero, y necesito más._

-No pienso darte ni un centavo, si no lo hice antes, no veo porque empezar ahora.

_-__Porque ahora…. Se que Sakuno Ryusaki fue y es tu amante._

Tras escuchar aquello, Ryoma pensó en darle el maldito dinero que pedía, pero no. Echizen Ryoma no se dejaba chantejear por nada ni por nadie.

-¿Y? ¿Crees que eso me afecta? Al contrario, eso sólo me hace mejor.

_-__No cuando la prensa se enteré de lo que sé…_

-¿Y que es lo que sabes?

_-__Oh, no pienso decírtelo, prefiero que te enteres por la prensa. Estoy esperando ansiosa ese momento, entonces… ¿me darás el dinero si o no?_

-No pienso darte nada, si quieres dinero trabaja, después de todo tu sabes muy bien como ganarlo fácilmente.

_-__Eso no me ofende Ryoma, mi trabajo es digno, o al menos lo es para mí…_

-Estás perdiendo tu tiempo…

_-__¿Cómo esta Kevin?_

-Muy bien desde que te marchaste de su lado.

_-__Valla, ¿Cómo se tomaría Kevin la noticia de que tiene un hijo?_

-Supongo que en estos momentos se lo tomaría demasiado bien.

_-__Eso espero, porque si no… el te odiaría, después de todo tu me obligaste a marcharme de su lado._

-Basta ya, no pienso darte ni un solo centavo, te pague hace cinco años para que te alejarás de él para siempre, no veo porque quieres seguir albergando un sueño que sabes nunca se hará realidad.

_-__Porque ya no tengo dinero, y los niños no se mantienen solos, necesito que me mandes el dinero de los próximos cinco años._

-Ya no pienso seguir manteniéndote, búscate un maldito amante, al fin y al cabo que ese tipo de hombres siempre te han gustado. Las mujeres como tú solo saben hacer cosas en la cama, ¿Por qué no vuelves a vivir de eso?

_-__Por que este mocoso me estorba, y si quieres que el bastardo no valla a dar a la calle o un orfanato, es mejor que tenga ese dinero. O de lo contrario nunca más volverás a saber de mí ni de este insecto. Tú decides, o me das el doble de lo que me diste hace cinco años, o este niño sufrirá las consecuencias._

Por primera vez en su vida Ryoma Echizen no supo que decir. Aquello que había empezado de forma calmada ahora era un juego aterrador. Tenía que proteger a aquél niño como fuera. De inmediato se le ocurrió un plan.

-Esta bien, te daré el dinero que pides, incluso puede que te triplique la cantidad, pero tengo una petición…

_-__¿Cuál?_

-Quiero ver al niño, quiero que me conozca como uno de tus tantos amantes, pero necesito verlo…

_-__¿Crees que soy tonta? Estoy segura de que intentaras quitármelo, y sin el niño ya no valgo nada._

-No seas estúpida, a mi el niño no me sirve de nada, al contrario, me estorba porque si lo tengo conmigo arruinaría mi carrera, sólo necesito verlo para saber como está, para saber como es, para ver si se parece a Kevin…

_-__Esta bien, apunta la dirección, pero antes de verlo, quiero que me entregues el dinero en efectivo._

-Esta bien…- Ryoma enseguida anotó la dirección de aquella mujer le dictaba, y en ese instante se dio cuenta de que ya era el momento de que Kevin enfrentara su responsabilidad.

_-__Te esperó pasado mañana, a las 2 de la tarde, que es cuando el inútil ha salido del colegio._

-Bien, te veo pasado mañana Kelly.

Y sin previo aviso ella cortó la comunicación.

Aquello se estaba complicando, hacía cinco años había pagado una exorbitante cantidad para que Kelly se alejara de Kevin, y ahora el problema volvía a salir.

¿Qué debía hacer cuando la vida de un niño estaba en juego?

-__-_------__-_-_-_-_-_

Sakuno estaba pasmada. No podía moverse.

Tomoka estaba frente a ella, y lo peor era que había visto salir a Ryoma.

¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué debía decir?

Por suerte su amiga fue la primera en reaccionar.

-¡¿Cómo has estado?! No sabes como te he extrañado.- Tomoka se abalanzó sobre Sakuno y comenzó frotar su mejilla contra la de ella.

-Muy bien. Yo también te he echado de menos.- dijo Sakuno con voz amable.

-Veo que Seattle te ha hecho muy bien, te notó un poco más delgada.

-Gracias. Pero tu tampoco te vez mal. Por cierto ya me entere de tu relación con Yuuta.

-¿quién te dijo?

-Oh, eso es un secreto.- bromeó Sakuno.

-Estoy segura que fue Ann.- aseguró Tomoka.

-Sí, fue ella. Pero venga, vamos a sentarnos a conversar. ¿Puedo ofrecerte algo?

-Sí, ¿tienes algo rico para desayunar?

-Sí, creo que sí- inmediatamente Sakuno recordó el desayuno bien preparado de Ryoma y no pudo evitar enojarse consigo misma.

-Sakuno…. Creo que tenemos mucho de que hablar.

-Lo sé, pero antes que nada tendrás que comprenderme. Enseguida vuelvo.

Al ver que Sakuno se iba, Tomoka no pudo evitar sentirse consternada. Era más que obvio que Ryoma y su amiga mantenían una relación, pero entonces donde quedaba Syusuke. Era muy cierto que su amigo de la infancia era un hombre muy sexy y muy por encima de todo eso era una persona espectacular; si ella tuviera la oportunidad de tener algo con Ryoma por supuesto que lo haría, pero entonces su amor por Yuuta no sería verdadero.

Aquello si que era una verdadera confusión, puesto que Sakuno decía amar plenamente a Syusuke, incluso contraerían matrimonio cuando ella regresará a Japón.

Sabía muy bien que algo había pasado hacía ya cinco años, pero nada de eso debía influir para que Sakuno decidiera _engañar_ a Shyu.

-Tomoka, ven a sentarte.- le indicó Sakuno unos minutos después.

-Gracias- tomó asiento y comenzó a comer en silencio.

-Vamos, dilo.- aunque aquello había sonado un poco brusco, Sakuno no tenía ninguna otra opción, era más que obvio que Tomoka quería preguntarle algo acerca de su relación son Ryoma.

-Bien, ¿Qué hacía Ryoma a esta hora en tu departamento y tú en bata?

-Eso es más que obvio, y el solo hecho de decírtelo me avergüenza, así que espero sepas hacer tus propias conclusiones, sólo puedo decirte que esto lo hago por mi propio bien, porque de lo contrario, el paso de los años me acabaría hiriendo.

-Mis conclusiones pueden ser erróneas, y se que es tu vida, pero no creo que Shyu se merezca esto.- dijo Tomoka levantando levemente la voz.

-Lo sé, pero algún día te contaré todo, y entonces me darás la razón.

Sakuno escuchaba las buenas nuevas en silencio, estaba claro que Tomoka había captado la indirecta, ahora el problema era saber si estaría ahí a las ocho de la noche, esperaba que no, puesto que saldría a cenar con Ryoma.

-¿Tienes algo pensado para hoy en la noche? – preguntó de pronto Tomoka.

-La verdad es que sí. Lo lamento.

-No te preocupes, se ve en tu rostro la preocupación, y créeme que cuando sea quien sea pase por ti, yo me haré invisible.

-Gracias- dijo Sakuno.- Dime ¿Qué te parecería ir de compras?

-¡Genial…! Sólo que…

-No te preocupes, por esta vez invito yo. Deja voy a cambiarme y nos vamos. ¡Oh! Perdón, te espero y después ambas vamos a cambiarnos.

-Me parece perfecto.- dijo Tomoka guiñando un ojo.- por cierto, este desayuno esta delicioso. ¿Lo has hecho tú?

-Desde luego. Dime Tomoka, ¿te vas a casar con Yuuta?

De repente su amiga casi de atraganta con la comida. Inmediatamente Tomoka de puso roja como un tomate y comenzó a toser de forma exagerada.

-¿Qué dices?- gritó Tomoka.

-Que si piensas casarte con Yuuta.

-Eso aún no lo sabemos, sólo sabemos que nos amamos, pero las cosas van bien, y si Buda esta de mi lado, muy pronto habrá boda. Y ya que estamos haciendo preguntas indecorosas… ¿Qué tal es Ryoma en la cama?

Sakuno se puso roja como un tomate y bajó la mirada.

-Anda, dímelo.- apresuró Tomoka.

-En una escala del 1 al 10 le pongo 1 millón.- contestó Sakuno totalmente azorada.

-¡Oh! Eso es maravilloso. ¿Y Syusuke?

-¡Tomoka!

-Anda dime Sakuno, yo se que deseas decirme.

-Syusuke tiene….- ¿Cuánto tenía Syusuke? No lo sabía, pero era obvio que debía tener más que Ryoma ¿o no? – Millón y medio.

-¡Oh my God.! Eso es realmente sorprendente… te diré que Yuuta es ardiente y fogoso, pero… ahora que lo pienso un acostón con Ryoma no estaría nada mal. Claro que solo estoy bromeando, a Yuuta le pongo un millón, ¿sabes que Yuuta ha sido el primer hombre en mi vida?

-¿Virgen a los treinta años….? ¡Por Dios Tomoka, soy un poco ingenua pero no babosa!

-¿Y quién dice que fue a los treinta, fue durante una fiesta, recuerdo que yo tenía 18 y el 19, después de beber un poco nos fuimos a su casa y bueno, creo que lo demás ya es historia.

Sakuno se había quedado pasmada, aquello era totalmente impresionante, nunca había pensado que su amiga hubiera perdido su virginidad a los 18 años con el hombre que ahora era su mejor candidato a esposo. ¡Que vueltas que daba la vida!

-Bueno Tomoka, creo que ya debemos ir a cambiarnos, pero antes… tienes que darte un buen baño, no creo que te agrade salir de compras sin antes asearte.- dijo Sakuno.- sígueme, te enseñare tu habitación.

Era una verdadera suerte que aquél piso tuvieras 5 recamaras. Y una suerte extra el que Tezuka todavía no hubiese llegado.

_-__Sin duda alguna… ¡Que suerte tengo!_

Sakuno esperaba que los Dioses aún estuvieran de su lado cuando su venganza hubiese concluido. Sabía que aquél momento sería de cierta manera doloroso, pero no por ello debía que herirla… Sí. Ella se vengaría de Ryoma Echizen sin importarle nada ni nadie. Había esperado mucho tiempo para saldar aquella cuenta, así que definitivamente ya era hora de hacer a un lado todas aquellas consideraciones hacía Ryoma Echizen.

Pero… estaba más que claro que no podía permitir que los medios de comunicación tuviera mucha visión de sus salidas con Ryoma. Bueno, al menos de eso no tenía que preocuparse demasiado, puesto que el bufón del tennis (como había decidido llamarlo ahora) no iba a permitir que su nombre o foto apareciera en los medios al menos que fuera acerca de sus victorias.

_-__Los Dioses no pueden estar más de mi lado en estos momentos…_

-_-_-_--_--_-__-_-___-

Atobe Keigo se encontraba totalmente relajado recibiendo aquél masaje árabe, por fin sus negociaciones con Syusuke Fuji estaban comenzando a dar frutos. Apenas ayer la venta de 3,000 acciones habían dejado una ganancia neta de 21 millones de dólares, lo cuál era relativamente colosal en comparación con las ventas de acciones de trimestres pasados.

En ese instante su guardia personal se acercó con su ama de llaves, la cuál traía el teléfono en la mano.

-¿Ahora que pasa?- preguntó un tanto molesto por el disturbio de su descanso.

-Tiene una llamada.- informó su ama de llaves.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Atobe molesto.

-Dice que es… un viejo amigo suyo, pero no me quiso decir su nombre, pero que era muy urgente hablar con usted.

¿Un viejo amigo? Sabía que tenía enemigos con los Yakuza pero era por eso que cada mes pagaba una módica cantidad para su seguridad, ¿Acaso querían más dinero?

No perdía nada con hablar, así que tomo el teléfono con un poco de incertidumbre.

-Habla Atobe Keigo.

_-__Soy Inui Sadaharu, y a pesar del 89% de probabilidad de que esta llamada fuera del Yakuza, no es así._

-¿Inui? Valla esto si que es una sorpresa, dime porque tanto misterio. Sabes que puedes llamarme cuando gustes.- dijo solo por cortesía política.

_-__No nos hagamos tontos, sabes muy bien el motivo de mi llamada. Dentro de tres días volveré a llamarte y quiero tres párrafos de información verídica._

-¿Perdón? ¿A que te refieres?

-Las acciones menores no se venden a tan buen precio, los euros no se pueden comprar extremadamente bajos y cobrarlos tan altos. Algún hueco debe haber de forma filtrada. Solo los peces demasiado gordos pueden permitirse lujos como estos, ¿no crees?

-En estos instante estoy recibiendo uno de mis masajes semanales. Hablaremos dentro de unos días.- y sin más cortó la comunicación.

Era evidente que se trataba de aquél asunto que lo ligaba a Syusuke, la pregunta era si debía o no cooperar con lo que se le pedía. Si cooperaba podían dejarlo casi limpio de aquellas transacciones millonarias, y si no lo hacía… al descubrirse el engaño las cosas podrían ponerse un poco feas y provocar un escándalo en su familia, lo cuál debía de ser evitado.

Hacía ya seis años su padre lo había abofeteado por el escándalo que había provocado Sakuno al rechazar su anillo de compromiso, y aunque se pudo silenciar a los medios, la sociedad lo sabía y por ello se había convertido en la burla de las señoritas de la elite. A pesar de ser el soltero más codiciado, las madres casamenteras le habían herido con sus comentarios poco corteses acerca de la importancia de la entrega del primer anillo de compromiso, puesto debía ser el único y por tanto a la mujer que sería su esposa…

No. Ya no recordaría nada de aquello. El pasado estaba muerto y totalmente enterrado. Pero… muy en el fondo sabía que Sakuno fue la primera mujer que amó verdaderamente. Y que tal vez… aún amaba.

_-__Sí, creo que aún la amo, y es por ello que no puedo permitir que se casé con Syusuke, un tipo que no es totalmente de fiar._

-_-_-__-_-__-_-___-_-

Tezuka Kunimitsu se encontraba frente a Ryoko mirándola enfurecido. Le había encargado una tarea demasiado fácil y había fracasado. Sabía que no había sido culpa suya, pero por su mala toma de decisión la investigación probablemente se iría a pico, y ahora su única opción era Sakuno.

-¿Y decidiste por ti misma que no era adecuado investigar muy a fondo la procedencia del auto que tiene Ryusaki en Seattle?-preguntó él tratando de guardar la compostura.

-Sí, pensé que tal vez solo se tratase de un regalo de compromiso.- respondió Ryoko con cierto miedo en la voz.

-Ryoko… por tu error toda la investigación se ha ido casi a pique, esos informes acerca de la compra y venta del auto eran necesarios para seguir, y ahora que la has frenado, se que lo mejor es que quedes totalmente fuera del proceso.- asevero Tezuka.

-Pero yo…

-Y eso sin contar que has estado filtrando información de manera inocente con Suzanne Blackburn. Realmente no se que pretendes al dar informes de Syusuke Fuji a Blackburn, sabes muy bien que con esta investigación extra-oficial un error e información filtrada puede ser fatal.

-Bien, pero hay algo que debes saber, y esto no tiene nada que ver con la investigación, es algo más bien personal acerca de Syusuke Fuji.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- preguntó Tezuka tratando de ocultar la emoción que evidenciaba su voz.

-Mientras investigaba todos los registros que habían sido emitidos por Fuji en todas las instituciones de Japón, descubrí una forma hospitalaria con fecha 13 de octubre de hace casi 6 años.

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- preguntó Tezuka con cierto recelo por la información tan baja, dado que cualquier persona enferma podría emitir una forma medica.

-La forma dice que Syusuke Fuji estuvo hospitalizado 38 horas por un lavado estomacal.

¿Y eso que tiene de relevante? – Tezuka había comenzado a exasperarse.

-Esa misma fecha se llevaba a cabo su congreso anual de capacitación a todos sus empleados del área ejecutiva en Grecia.

Lo que Ryoko le estaba diciendo no tenía cierta relevancia, ahora después de aquello tendría que investigar mucho más a fondo de lo que se trataba, ahora que casi todo estaba saliendo a la luz era necesario comenzar a buscar más aliados.

-¿Lo que me estas queriendo decir es que Fuji falsifico aquella forma medica en una fecha equivocada?- preguntó Tezuka confundido.

-Es algo raro, porque Syusuke Fuji no comete errores, y esto me hace pensar que quiere que descubramos que hay detrás de todo esto.

-¿Lograste averiguar algo?

-No. El doctor que firmó aquello esta retirado y no quiso hablar del asunto, y la enfermera de piso que lo atendió solo me dijo que no había Syusuke Fuji quién había sido hospitalizado, y que aquello era todo lo que podía decirme.

-Pero debe haber más registros.

-Los había, pero alguien se los llevó.

-¿…alguien?

¿Qué era aquello que Syusuke quería que Tezuka descubriera? ¿Acaso ya se había cansado de jugar al gato y al ratón? No. Aquello era un asunto personal, y tal vez Syusuke Fuji había fallado en sus cálculos, y aunque aquello no fuera trascendental en una negociación se sentía con la obligación de descubrir aquello.

-Bien. Investiga eso a fondo, y en cuanto sepas algo no dudes en hacérmelo sabes. Mueve todas las influencias que sean necesarias, busca hasta debajo de las piedras. Este ya es un asunto personal, nada tiene que ver con la investigación.

-Bien.

-Toma esto.- Tezuka le tendió una _charola_ (tarjeta con escudo nacional que abre muchas puertas ¬¬) – Úsala cuantas veces sea necesaria.

-Ok.

-Me voy.

Tezuka dejó dinero en la mesa y enseguida salió del café.

Aquello de la forma médica estaba muy rara, y lamentablemente no tenía mucho tiempo como para ponerse a investigar algo de Japón desde Seattle.

- _¿Qué es, Syusuke Fuji? ¿Realmente quieres qué lo descubramos?_

-_-_-__----__--_-

Sakuno observaba con alegría a su amiga Tomoka probarse diferentes conjuntos para encantar a Yuuta, sin duda eso era estar realmente fascinada. Era sorprendente como la vida lograba dar tantas vueltas.

Parecía que hubiese sido ayer cuando Tomoka la había llamado echa una magdalena por la quiebra de sus padres. Y más aún recordaba como las personas que decían ser sus amigas de pronto se habían convertido en sus enemigas. Tomoka había sido victima de muchas humillaciones y burlas, pero con su carácter fuerte y decidido lo había enfrentado y sobrellevado.

Y era aún más sorprendente la facilidad con la que Syusuke había decidido encontrarle un buen trabajo. Syusuke era una gran hombre, al casarse con él estaba ganando mucho más de lo que había perdido en el pasado.

-¿Y este Sakuno, que te parece?- preguntó Tomoka mientras giraba sobre sus talones para mostrarle el conjunto beige en el que se había enfundado.

-Perfecto, me encanta como se te acentúa la tela en tu cintura, sin duda tienes un cuerpo esplendido.- dijo Sakuno.

-No exageres, que tu estás aún más esplendida. Como se nota que el club puede lograr esos resultados.

A Sakuno le pareció escuchar cierto tono de reproche en la voz de Tomoka, pero decidió ignorarlo.

-Enseguida regreso.- se disculpó Sakuno al darse cuenta de que su celular no paraba de vibrar. Se alejó un poco de donde estaba Tomoka y tomó la llamada.- Habla Ryusaki.

_-__Sakuno, amor. Soy Syusuke._

-¡Shyu! Cuanto me alegró de escuchar tu voz.- dijo ella totalmente conmocionada.

_-__Sakuno, perdona la prisa pero me urge el envió de los papeles que olvidé en tu departamento._- A pesar de la urgencia de su comentario, su voz no parecía indicar enojo, al contrario, sonaba con la misma dulzura de siempre.- _discúlpame._

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Sakuno desconcertada.

_-__Es que ni siquiera te he preguntado como estas. Dime ¿Cómo te ha ido? ¿ya están listos tus preparativos para tu regreso?_

-Sí, ya todo esta listo. Sólo me restan dos semanas de trabajo y regreso a Japón.

_-__Cuanto me alegra escuchar eso. Estare esperando tu regreso._

-Yo ya quiero verte. ¿No te molesta que te scanee los documentos y te lo mande a tu e-mail?

_-__No, de hecho eso sería mucho más rápido. ¿Podrías hacerlo hoy mismo? Es decir, cuando en Seattle sea de noche._

-Saldré a cenar con Rebecca, pero y te los enviare hoy mismo, por eso no te preocupes.

_-__Bien, te dejo porque estoy a punto de entrar a una junta, saludos a Rebecca. Te amo._

Al instante Syusuke cortó la comunicación.

Se sentía culpable, nunca imaginó que pudiera mentir de tal forma. Aquella venganza la estaba transformando totalmente. Y eso solo la impulsaba a acabar aquello fugazmente.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-

¿Cena con Rebecca? ¿Qué se había creído Sakuno Ryusaki, que podría engañarlo tan fácilmente? Su prometida si que era muy tonta, si pensaba que al estar casados todo sería miel sobre hojuelas estaba muy equivocada.

Cuando Sakuno se convirtiera la honorable esposa de Syusuke Fuji, las cosas para ella cambiarían. Él se encargaría de convencerla para que dejara su trabajo, después ella se encargaría de hacer realidad todos los sueños de un hombre de mundo y de negocios, tales como grandes fiestas, así como de darle dignos herederos de su apellido.

Todo desde un principio había estado fríamente calculado. No había elegido a Sakuno sólo por su _conveniencia_ vengativa, sino también porque tenía una muy buena reputación y eso sin tomar en cuenta que cuando lanzara su candidatura política su historia de amor sería de gran ayuda para ganarse unos cuantos votos.

Una risa maquiavélica afloro a sus labios. Sonrió con satisfacción y comenzó a revisar los papeles que tenía sobre el escritorio.

-Sakuno Ryusaki, mi muy amada prometida.- dijo con tono despectivo.

-_-_-_-_-_-___-_--_-

Kevin miraba a Ryoma con curiosidad del otro lado de la mesa. Era algo muy raro que su mejor amigo lo hubiese llamado para tomarse unos tragos en el club. Aquello no se veía nada bien.

El hecho de que Ryoma tuviera en sus manos un sobre manila le parecería terrorífico. Era como si dentro guardara temibles noticias.

Espero a que Ryoma dijera algo.

-¿Cómo te va, Kevin? ¿Qué tal tu estabilidad emocional?- preguntó Ryoma con cuidado.

-Me encuentro bien, y mi estabilidad emocional no puede estar mejor.- respondió con miedo.

-Eso me alegra. ¿Sabes? Creo que Rebecca quiere algo contigo.

-¿Y como puede Ryoma Echizen saber eso?

-Por como te miraba en la entrega de regalos.

Kevin observó y analizó cada movimiento de Ryoma. Cuando su amigo pidió una botella del mejor vino, supo que aquello no iba a ser bueno.

Enseguida el mesero llegó y les llenó las copas.

-Que nadie nos moleste- ordenó Ryoma.

-¿Qué pasa realmente Ryoma? – preguntó cuando el mesero se hubo ido.- Esto no me parece muy normal. Algo esta ocurriendo y quiero saberlo ahora.

-Calma Kevin, suenas como una mujer.- bromeó Ryoma.

-¿Eso fue un intento de broma? Algo anda muy mal. – aseguró Kevin.- tu no haces bromas, y mucho menos me invitas un trago.

Ryoma sacó cuidadosamente unas fotos del sobre y las puso sobre la mesa como si de cartas de póker se tratara.

-Obsérvalas bien.- indicó Ryoma- dime que vez.

Kevin lo miró desconcertado. Aquellas fotos eran de niños. Vio las fotos más detenidamente y descubrió que se trataba de uno solo pero en diferentes etapas de su vida.

-¿Qué tiene que ver este niño con nosotros?

-Adivina.- dijo Ryoma con una media sonrisa.

-¿Es tu hijo?- preguntó Kevin sin dar crédito.

-¿Acaso yo soy rubio? ¿tengo los ojos azules? ¿Soy de tez blanca?

Kevin comenzó a analizar las preguntas de Ryoma, y al reunir todo se dio cuenta de algo que no podía ser.

-¿Me estas diciendo que este niño es mi hijo?- preguntó casi anonado y de cierta forma enojado.

-Sí. Este niño es tu hijo.

-¡Debe ser broma!

Kevin se puso de pie tan rápido que hizo que las cosas que se encontraban sobre la mesa cayeran al suelo.

Ryoma llamó al encargado del bar y le dijo que lo cerrara, que nadie más podría estar ahí.

-Explícame esto Ryoma.- pidió Kevin lleno de ira.- bien sabes que esto no es verdad.

-¿Por qué reaccionas así? ¿No crees que estas exagerando?- lo reprendió Ryoma.- Parece que te hubiera dicho que quedabas fuera de los socios del club.

-Reacciono así porque no me das ninguna explicación. Sabes que detesto que me oculten cosas. Y ese niño debe rondar los 6 años. Y yo no recuerdo haber tenido ningún capitulo oscuro en mi vida.

-Te repito lo mismo: ¿Por qué esa reacción?

**-****¡Porque no puede ser!**

Ryoma tomó la botella que le había dejado el encargado sobre otra mesa y enseguida sirvió dos copas.

-Toma, te ayudara.- le tendió la copa a Kevin.

-Explícamelo todo ahora.- ordenó Kevin.

Ambos bebieron de su copa. Ryoma tomó aire y decidió hablar.

-¿Recuerdas a Kelly Santine? ¿Tu secretaria?- preguntó Ryoma.

-¿A la oportunista? Claro que la recuerdo. No se puede olvidar a la mujer que te usó para obtener dinero.- respondió Kevin.

-Ella se embarazó, yo lo supe porque escuche una conversación telefónica. Estaba llamando a los medios de comunicación. Pretendía casarse contigo a cambio del niño.

-¿Cómo sabías que era mío? ¿Cómo te aseguraste de ello?- preguntó Kevin todavía enfurecido.

-Le propuse un trato. Si ella dejaba hacerse la prueba de ADN y yo descubría que era tuyo entonces le daba una jugosa cantidad para que desapareciera de tu vida para siempre. Y que si yo me enteraba de que te buscaba entonces ella iba a desaparecer.

-¿Cómo silenciaste a los medios?

-Muy fácil.- dijo Ryoma.- hable con Kyouya Ootori, él se encargó de silenciarlos con los yakuza.

-¿Escondiste el embarazo pagando y usando a la mafia? ¿Por qué no simplemente me dejaste hacerme cargo? Yo la hubiera llevado a juicio y le hubiese quitado al niño.

-No era tan fácil. En ese entonces el club acabada de abrir y tu carrera estaba en auge, aquello solo hubiera sido un estorbo…

De pronto Kevin le dio un puñetazo a Ryoma en la cara. Su rostro reflejaba la ira que sentía por dentro. Su mejor amigo le había ocultado a su hijo. Ninguna razón por más fuerte que fuera le daba derecho de callar cosas como la vida de su hijo. ¡su hijo!

-¿Se puede saber porque diablos me golpeas?- Ryoma le devolvió el golpe a su amigo.

Sin darse cuenta ambos comenzaron a gritar.

**-****¿Crees que lo mejor era hacerte cargo del hijo de una oportunista cuando aún amabas a Claudine? ¿Eso te haría realmente feliz? **_**– **_gritó Ryoma.

**-****¿Tú que puedes saber? Abandonaste a Sakuno en plena noche quintándole su virginidad. Y ahora solo te acuestas con ella por placer. Pero más tarde o más temprano te darás cuenta de que es la mujer a la que verdaderamente amas.**

**-****No sabes nada de lo que dices.**- gritó Ryoma.

**-****¿Qué no se nada?** **¡Por dios! Sólo mírate. Estas despechado porque ella se casara con Fuji. Ansías ser tu quién pase toda una vida con ella. Pero sabes que eso no es posible. ¿Y sabes porque? ¡Porque actuaste como un perro asustadizo!**

Ryoma no pudo soportar aquello y golpeó a Kevin.

**-****¡Brian es tu hijo! Y eso es todo lo que debes aceptar.**

A la mención del nombre del niño, Kevin dejó ir todo su enojo y bajó la cabeza.

-Disculpa. Pero realmente creo que debes aceptar que amas a Sakuno. Debes decírselo antes de que las cosas se compliquen.

Ryoma miró estupefacto a Kevin. Su amigo estaba llorando. ¡Llorando!

-¿Por qué lloras?- preguntó Ryoma.- ¿Te vas a poner sentimental después de haberme golpeado?

-No es eso. Es sólo que...

-Dilo ya.

-Ahora que lo pienso, tu sólo trataste de hacer lo mejor en ese instante. Creías que me estabas haciendo un favor. Y de cierta forma fue así, no sólo por los intereses económicos ni sociales, sino que en esos momentos yo me encontraba sufriendo por Claudine.

Ryoma le dio una palmada en el hombro a su amigo.

-Explícame eso de Sakuno.**- **urgió Ryoma.

-Se que debo guardar el secreto. Y así lo haré. Yo pensaba contártelo, pero ya te lo diré yo cuando pasen 5 años.- Kevin rió cabizbajo.

-¿Qué secreto?- preguntó Ryoma- dímelo. Si se trata de Sakuno sabes muy bien que me interesa saberlo.

Ante su propia declaración Ryoma abrió los ojos como platos y Kevin no pudo evitar reír.

-¿Te interesa? Dime algo que me lo demuestre y te diré el secreto.- condicionó Kevin.

Ryoma lo miró seriamente y decidió decir la verdad. Después de todo Kevin lo sabía todo.

-Hoy al hacerle el amor sentí muy ojos de agua.- dijo con el mismo tono de voz de siempre, pero había algo en él que lo hacía lucir más feliz que de costumbre.

-¡Valla! Eso si que suena alentador.- se burló Kevin.- te lo diré porque te considero mi mejor amigo. Sakuno planea casarse en cuanto regrese a Japón- mintió Kevin rogándole al cielo porque Ryoma no se diera cuenta de su mentira.

-Eso ya lo sabía.- Ryoma se despidió de su amigo y salió del bar.

Era obvio que Kevin le había mentido. Algo andaba mal.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Tezuka abrió la puerta del departamento y se encontró a Sakuno conversando alegremente con Rebecca y Tomoka alrededor de la mesita de sala. Alto. ¿Tomoka? Debía ser una visita entre amigas.

-He llegado.- avisó Tezuka.

-¡Oh, Tezuka!- dijo una conmocionada Tomoka.- ¿Tú, aquí?

-Sí, he venido a quedarme unos cuantos días. Mucho gusto volver a verte.- le dijo Tezuka.

-Opino lo mismo. ¿Qué les parece si vamos a ver una película?- preguntó Tomoka.

-¿A esta hora? Pero si apenas son las cinco y media.- reprochó Rebecca viendo su reloj.- ¿Qué tal si salimos a las siete? Esa hora es muy buena.

-¡No!- gritó Tomoka.- ¡Ahora! Hace tiempo que no nos vemos.

A Tezuka todo aquello le pareció extraño. La reacción de Tomoka ante la hora había sido un tanto impulsiva y llena de temor.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer, Sakuno?- preguntó Tomoka alzándole una ceja.

-¿Yo?- dijo ella sin captar el mensaje, pero después de unos segundos dijo: - Sí, tengo que pulir unas entrevistas que planeo dejar listas paras cuando me valla. No quiero que los hermanos Granham digan que me fui sin más.

-Entonces te esperamos.- dijo Rebecca.

-¡No! Yo sólo estaré unos días aquí y quiero ir al cine ahora.- intervino Tomoka.

-Tomoka tiene razón, ustedes vallan y yo los alcanzo más tarde en algún bar.- intervino Sakuno.

Era raro. Algo trataban de ocultar Sakuno y Tomoka. Era como si quisieran que no vieran algún movimiento de Sakuno. Debía ser eso. Iría al cine pero dejaría a un agente para la vigilancia de Sakuno.

-Ellas tienen razón.- dijo de pronto Tezuka.- Tomoka solo estará aquí unos días. Y si Sakuno dice que nos alcanzará más tarde en algún bar entonces así será.- dijo en tono seco, como siempre.

-¡Así es!- Tomoka veía a Sakuno sonriente.- ¿Qué cine nos recomiendas?

La distancia del cine era crucial. Si era corta el trayecto sería corto, y la película sería de dos horas, en promedio serían tres horas. Sakuno necesitaba tiempo. Necesitaba ese tiempo para conocer el secreto.

-Conozco uno que queda cerca de….- dijo la ubicación del cine y Rebecca lo miró impactada.

-¡Pero si queda a hora y media sin trafico!- exclamó Rebecca.

-Pero esa zona es turística, y a Tomoka le encantará.- intervino Sakuno.

-¿Turística? ¡Yo quiero ir!- Tomoka miró suplicante a Rebecca.

-Esta bien.- cedió Rebecca.

-¡Nos vamos en 15 minutos!- dijo Tomoka- Voy por mi bolso y me doy un retoque, ¿quieres venir Rebecca?

-No. Estoy bien así, gracias.

Muy bien, del trayecto serían dos horas por el tráfico, a las siete y media en los cines nunca habían funciones, la más pronta sería a las 8:30, si la película duraba dos horas saldrían a las 10:30, el traslado a un buen bar sería de 45 minutos, llegando a las 11:30 con rango de error. Esperarían a Sakuno media hora. A las 00:00 el tiempo de Sakuno acabaría.

Era perfecto. Ahora sólo tendría que hacer la llamada al agente.

-Disculpen, necesito hacer una llamada.- dijo y se apartó de ellas.

Se fue lo más lejos posible y marcó al agente.

-¿Emmy? ¿Cómo estás? Hoy no podré salir a cenar con ustedes, porque saldré al cine con unas amigas de Sakuno.

_-__¿Tipo?_

-Pues tendré que seguirlas para ver que es lo que hacen las chicas, porque las mujeres nunca dejan de comprar.

_-__Seguimiento a Sakuno Ryusaki. ¿intervención?_

-Claro, si algo les llegara a pasar de inmediato las salvaría arriesgando mi propia vida.

_-__¿Limpia o manchada?_

-Valla, yo diría que lo que fuese necesario. Sin importarme las consecuencias.

_-__Orden confirmada. Seguimiento Sakuno Ryusaki con intervención tipo T._

-Nos vemos, saldremos en 10 minutos. ¿Podrás?

_-__Afirmativo, inicio 5 minutos._

-No dudes en avisarme cualquier cosa.

_-__Mensaje al inicio e incidentes._

-Nos vemos, que estés bien.

Terminó la llamada y suspiró aliviado. Era una suerte que un agente siempre estuviera cerca de él. Oh por lo menos uno de los tantos agentes que estaban en _cuarentena_ por haberlo seguido.

Ahora que Sakuno iba a ser vigilada podría irse con cierta calma al cine.

Regresó a la sala y escuchó un llanto.

Era Rebecca.

Era mejor irse, el nunca había sido muy bueno para consolar a las mujeres.

Sakuno lo miró y le sonrió dándole a entender que era bueno que se alejara un poco, y así lo hizó.

_-__Todo esta a punto de revelarse, algo me lo dice. No se porque pero esa forma médica me intriga mucho. Y el secreto que tanto quería ocultarle Sakuno a como fuera lugar. ¿Acaso ella se vería con algún informante de Fuji? No, eso no es posible. Sakuno no podría hacerlo._- pensó Tezuka- _Algo sucederá, algo sabré mañana, y esa será pieza clave en alguna misteriosa laguna de conocimiento._

Aún podía recordar la carta que Sumire le había dejado antes de morir…

_No dejes que el deseo del descubrimiento te ciegue. Para Sakuno eres mucho más que un amigo, eres como el hermano que nunca tuvo, y los hermanos mayores siempre protegen a toda costa a los menores. Se que a tu cuidado estará bien._

_Syusuke es… inexplicable._

_Aunque el hecho sea pequeño, no creas que por ello carezca de importancia._

_Hace 5 años. Yo se que tu lo sabes. Y me pregunto porque hasta el último día no fuiste capaz de decírmelo. No importa, yo se que tu lo harás muy bien…_

Las palabras aún le dolían. Algo tenía que descubrir, pero no sabía que…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sakuno miró a Rebecca mientras lloraba. Sabía muy bien lo que ella estaba pasando. Ella amaba a Kevin, pero el no podía corresponderla porque decía estar enamorado de otra mujer. Pero no había hombres inconquistables, sólo mujeres con falta de determinación; y sabía que Rebecca no era una de ellas.

-Vamos, yo se que tu puedes. No te dejes vencer por menos de 10 palabras.- la animó.

-Pero es que…

-¿Es que qué? ¿Te crees incapaz? ¡Mírate! Eres hermosa.

Rebecca levantó la mirada y le sonrió.

-¿Cuánto crees que valga esa sonrisa para los hombres?- preguntó Sakuno.

-Nada…

-¡De eso nada…! Tu sonrisa no tiene precio, porque aún no hay denominación monetaria que pueda hacerle competencia.

Rebecca dejó de llorar y se secó las lagrimas con un pañuelo que Sakuno le había ofrecido antes.

-Gracias. De verdad.

-No tienes porque dármelas. Sabes que siempre seremos amigas, y a pesar de todo…

**-****¡Estoy lista!**- gritó una eufórica Tomoka.

-Pero si no has tardado casi nada.- dijo Sakuno.

-¿Nada? Pero si ya pasaron veinte minutos. Me tarde mucho más.

-Cierto, ya son las seis en punto.- dijo Rebecca.

-¡Vámonos!- exclamó Tomoka.

Agradeció en silencio a Tomoka y cuando Tezuka hubo regresado al a sala no pudo más que agradecer al cielo la visita de Tomoka.

Si Tezuka hubiera estado a esa hora en el departamento no sabía como lo hubiese hecho salir del departamento.

-Nos iremos en mi auto.- dijo Tezuka de pronto.- Así no nos costara mucho trabajo el traslado.

-¡Perfecto!- dijo Tomoka.

Los acompañó a la puerta y cuando se aseguró de su partida suspiró aliviada.

Ahora tendría que maquilar su plan. Todo debía estar fríamente calculado.

Cada palabra, cada gesto, cada movimiento.

Ayer y hoy había tenido sus victorias, pero eso no significaba que hubiese ganado la guerra contra el pasado.

-Valla, valla, valla… ¿Ahora quién es el gato y quién el ratón?

Se metió a la ducha y cuando salió y se hubo vestido se acordó de los papeles de Syusuke.

-¡Shyu va a matarme!

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Los papeles. Necesitaba aquellos papeles. ¿Cómo era posible que Sakuno lo hubiera olvidado? ¿Acaso tendría que llamarle por segunda vez en el día para que se los enviara? No había duda de que las mujeres eran tontas por naturaleza.

-Maldita seas Sakuno. ¿Acaso el estar revolcándote con Ryoma te impide pensar con claridad?- dijo enfurecido.

Tendría que enviárselos hoy mismo a como diera lugar. Y sin embargo tendría que volver a Japón antes de lo planeado por el retraso de esos datos.

Las negociaciones se habían retrasado, y ahora tendría que hacerlas directamente; sin uso de abogados ni de representantes.

-¡Maldición!- gritó dando un puñetazo en su escritorio.

Se debatía entre marcarle y esperar. Si le marcaba tendría que sonar dulce y enamorado cuando en realidad estaba enfurecido. Tendría que controlarse. Temía que en un arrebate de enojo se vislumbrará su verdadero humor…

-Calma Syusuke… calma. No eches a perder aquello que te ha tomado 6 años construir…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

¿Dónde estaban? La última vez los había visto en la mesa de la sala, pero no estaban ahí. ¿Los habría levantado y guardado en una de sus cajas? Esperaba que no fuera así, puesto que tenía como 2 cajas llenas de puros papeles.

-Piensa Sakuno… ¿Dónde? ¡Por Buda! ¿Dónde están?

Alzó los sillones y todo lo que había en la sala pero no encontró nada. ¿Dónde?

Buscó en la cocina, y nada. Incluso abrió el refrigerador y nada. En la despensa tampoco.

-¡Aparezcan por el amor de Buda!- gritó Sakuno.

_¡Dinngg!_

Alguien tocaba a su puerta, debía de ser Ryoma, puesto que no esperaba a nadie más. Y aunque apenas eran las 7:20 no tuvo tiempo para sorprenderse. Le abrió simplemente la puerta y lo dejó pasar.

-Hola.- lo saludó.

A modo de saludo Ryoma la besó lenta y suavemente.

-¿Cómo estas?- preguntó él.

-¿Te digo la verdad o te miento?- preguntó Sakuno con una sonrisa llena de preocupación.

-Lo que me convenga.- dijo Ryoma.

-Pues la verdad estoy preocupada, necesito unos papeles para enviarlos a la oficina cuanto antes.- dijo ella.

Era verdad, no estaba mintiendo, puesto que llegarían a la oficina de Syusuke.

Justo en ese instante sonó el teléfono.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó Sakuno irritada. Se dirigió al teléfono y dijo: Habla Ryusa....

Era Syusuke, tan dulce como siempre…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Así que estaba buscando los papeles pare enviárselos a Syusuke. Era una suerte que ya había hecho con ellos todo lo que quería.

Había pensado en dejarlos en su lugar, pero no. Quería dárselos.

¿Cómo era que no se había dado cuenta que había entrado con unos papeles en la mano? Debería de estar tan preocupada que…

_-__ Yo también te extraño mucho. Perdóname, es que… apenas estoy encendiendo el computador, en menos de 10 minutos te llegaran. Sí, yo también te amo. Comprendo. ¿enserio? Yo también. Cuídate, un beso. Te amo, nunca lo olvides…_

¡Te amo! ¡Que mujer tan sagaz! Tenía a su amante a 20 pasos y a su prometido a 10 horas de vuelo y decía que lo amaba.

¿Y a él que diablos le importaba? Que Sakuno hiciera lo que quisiera, claro, eso siempre y cuando siguieran como hasta ahora.

Había algo en su estomago que no lo dejaba decir algo normal. ¿Habrían sido las copas que se había tomado con Kevin?

Una vez Sakuno hubo colgado lo miró.

-En la mañana me lleve esto por error.- dijo Ryoma tendiéndole los papeles.- Pensé que no te servirían pero decidí traerlos por si las dudas…

Sakuno agarró los papeles y cuando los vio:

-¡Gracias a Buda!- ella corrió inmediatamente a su recamara y se perdió de la vista de Ryoma.

¿Acaso esa mujer sólo era placentera cuando los negocios de Syusuke no estaban en juego? Y si era así a él no debía de importarle. Miró la sala unos instantes y decidió que Ryoma Echizen no esperaba a nadie.

De repente se le antojó una copa, fue al minibar y se sirvió el mejor coñac que había. Esa sería su gran pequeña venganza.

¡Maldita mujer! No. No debía decir eso. Echizen Ryoma nunca se salía de sus casillas. Mientras degustaba de aquella exquisita copa, observó con curiosidad la decoración de la sala. Era un lugar de muy buen gusto pero sin duda sobrio; se preguntó si había sido Sakuno al lado de Syusuke los que lo habían decorado o una decoradora de interiores.

Se fijó en la mesita del vestíbulo y por primera vez se dio cuenta del portarretratos que se encontraba junto al jarrón con flores artificiales: Syusuke y Sakuno dando un abrazo de enamorados…

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Listo. Había enviado el scan de los documentos y a los 2 minutos recibió una alerta en e-mail para confirmar su envío.

-¡Listo!- levantó ambos brazos al aire y suspiro con alivio.

Se puso de pie y fue a la sala para encontrarse con Ryoma, quién se encontraba cómodamente sentado en uno de los sillones con una copa en la mano.

-Tendrás que disculparme, pero me urgía enviar esos documentos.- se disculpó con él. – pero veo que te has puesto cómodo.

Ryoma no respondió. Por lo menos había esparado un bufido o un típico _mada mada dane _de su parte pero no había sido así.

Era muy probable que se encontrara un poco molesto por que desde que llegó no le había hecho mucho caso. ¡Que complicados eran los hombres! Pero Ryoma Echizen aparte de complicado era muy enigmático.

-Creo que no te recibido como merecías…

Le ofreció la mano a Ryoma y este se puso tomo para después ponerse de pie.

Sakuno lo jaló hacía ella y lo besó lentamente en los labios para después separarse ligeramente de él.

-Ya son las ocho en punto.- dijo Ryoma mirándose el reloj de mano.

Solo en ese instante Sakuno se dio cuenta de que Ryoma iba vestido rigurosamente. Llevaba puesto un traje se diseño que le quedaba perfecto, sus pantalones y saco negro estilo ingles hacían un contraste estupendo con su camisa blanca, su corbata roja de seda era el atractivo perfecto.

Se pronto se sintió un poco cohibida, pues solo se había puesto un top negro que se ataba en el cuello, unos pantalones de corte recto de color melocotón, y unas zapatillas de tacón de aguja color plata.

De adorno había elegido un magnifico collar que Syusuke le había regalado, un brazalete de piedras preciosas y unos pendientes de diamantes.

¿A dónde planeaba llevarla a cenar vestido de semejante manera?

-Ryoma… ¿Dónde cenaremos?- preguntó con cierto aire de indulgencia para que le no vislumbrara su incomodidad.

-Al _Pallis Ristorante._- respondió él como si tal cosa.

¿Al Pallis? Su atuendo pasaba casi rasgando el protocolo de vestimenta de ese restaurante.

_¿Y eso que? ¿Acaso ellos saben tus verdaderas intenciones?_ Le dijo una vocecilla en su interior. Y era verdad, el atuendo debería de importarle muy poco, después de todo su venganza ya estaba en marcha.

-Valla, me sorprendes, solo he ido a ese lugar un par de veces. Deja voy por mi bolsa y enseguida nos iremos…

Fin del capitulo 10:

¡Mil perdones! Se que he tardado demasiado en subir este capitulo pero creo que el contenido bien ha merecido la espera. De nuevo mil perdones porque el adelanto no sea de acuerdo con el capitulo pero es que… jiji no quize alargar mucho este chapter y lo corté, jiji xD; estas 42 páginas son un premio, jiji y como adelanto solo les puedo decir que el secreto ya no tan secreto será descubierto por alguien pero algo hará que esa persona quede silenciada.

Y en cuanto al capitulo… ¡Wow..! y más… ¡Wow!

¿Sakuno al fin ha admitido que debe vengarse de Ryoma por el secreto que guarda que lo hace odiarlo tanto? ¿Por qué el rompimiento tan apresurado de Momoshiro y Ann? ¿Qué es lo que descubrió Ann? ¿Qué revelan los papeles que tanto interesan a Tezuka, Sadaharu, Ryoma y desde luego a Syusuke? ¿Qué tan maquiavélico puede llegar a ser Fuji? ¿Cuál es el gran ajetreo entre los personajes? ¿Por qué Suzanne sigue siendo mencionada? ¿Qué pasara en la cena? ¿Qué informe le dará la agente a Tezuka al finalizar el día?

Todo eso y mucho más en el siguente capitulo.

¡No se lo pierdan! Falta muy poco para terminar…!!!

Envíen sus reviews.

P.D.: Con las prisas por no fallarles pues no revisé muy bien la ortografía.. me disculpo de antemano por las fallas…. Seguramente en el siguiente habrá fe de erratas… xD


	13. Capitulo 11: Verdades a la luz

The Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece, los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y fueron usados bajo los estatutos de libertad de expresión y prensa. La secuencia de la historia pertenece a Ana Cristina García Toledo (Mieko_Sakura_Chan)

Las empresas y valores comerciales mencionados son ficticios, y por lo tanto no afectan la vida gregaria del hombre en sociedad.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: "Las verdades siempre salen a la luz…"**

Sakuno observaba a Ryoma desde el otro de la mesa, eras más que obvias las razones por las cuáles la había invitado a salir, y mientras las cosas siguieran así ella podría continuar su vida normalmente.

Antes de marcharse de Seattle tenía que hacerle pagar a Ryoma todo el daño que le había hecho hace 5 años, todo ese dolor que había sentido, la culpa, el resentimiento, todo aquello que la había herido de por vida… Y esas marcas que aún seguían en ella.

Solamente Syusuke la había hecho sentir verdaderamente segura, y era por ello que tenía que continuar con su boda, sin importarle los sentimientos que se revolvían en su interior.

-¿Entonces te regresas a Seattle? – La voz de Ryoma la hizo regresar a la realidad.

-Sí, ya en dos semanas todo este intercambio se acaba, aunque si las cosas salen bien puede que me quede un tiempo más. – le dirigió una sonrisa llena de insinuaciones.

-Oh, ¿te refieres a si te contratan tiempo completo en la editorial?

¿Ryoma era tonto o se hacía? Había hecho ese comentario con doble sentido, pero no por ello significa que se quedaría por él.

-Sí, desde luego; si lo hacen podría trabajar un tiempo aquí y luego regresar a Japón definitivamente, realmente no me gusta mucho Seattle.- Sakubo bebió un poco más de vino y le dirigió una sonrisa amable a Ryoma.

-Me he enterado que te… - la frase de Ryoma quedó en al aire pues el maître volvió a dirigirse a ellos.

_-¿Todo bien señores?_

Todo perfecto, gracias.- lo despidió Ryoma.

Sakuno comprendió que Ryoma estaba a punto de asegurarle algo catastrófico, pero por azares del destino alguien lo había interrumpido, tal vez eso fuera mejor, pues no estaba lista para dar respuesta concretas a sus actos.

-Y dime Ryoma… ¿realmente no tienes planes a futuro? ¿no te ves en 10 años como jugador de tennis? – preguntó Sakuno haciendo alusión a la entrevista en el club.

-Siendo sincero… no lo había pensado, Ryoma Echizen nunca hace planes, recuerda eso siempre Sakuno.

-Ni que lo digas.- La voz de Sakuno de pronto se volvió fría e indiferente, todos los recuerdos se estaban agolpando en su interior.- Me gusto mucho la entrega de regalos- reparó Sakuno con voz suave- Me ha gustado mucho ver un ambiente tan amigable en un lugar así.

-¿Estas diciendo que un club social es un ambiente frívolo? Que yo recuerde en Japón toda tu familia pertenecía a un club social muy prestigiado.

-Desde luego, pero es muy difícil ver a niños que no pertenecen a la misma clase social en un club de elite, ¿me comprendes cierto?

-Sí, desde luego.

-Porque sí yo tuviera un hijo, obviamente quisiera darle lo mejor, aún sin pertenecer a la misma clase social, es evidente porque todas esas madres solteras han llevado a sus niños. – Sakuno volvió a beber un poco de vino para evitar la mirada de Ryoma.

-No entiendo… - Ryoma la miró confusa.

-No, nada, sólo decía que si yo tuviera un hijo trataría de darle lo mejor, pero dado que no tengo uno… no interesa y no importa.

-¿Me estás diciendo que quieres tener un hijo?

Sakuno subió la mirada y sintió naúseas al ver las cejas arqueadas de Ryoma en señal de incredulidad, tenía tantas ganas de abofetearlo, de pegarle, de… de matarlo…

-Me malinterpretas Ryoma, sólo me refería a la comida del club como un encuentro socialista, y me gustó mucho ese concepto, hay mucha gente que mataría porque realmente sus hijos pudieran gozar de todos esos beneficios- le dirigió la mejor de sus sonrisas y decidió cambiar el tema.- Aunque… me pareció ver a Kevin muy entretenido con Rebecca, ¿sabes? Ella esta enamorada de él.

-¿Enamorada? – Ryoma soltó una carcajada sardónica.

-¿Tiene eso algo de malo? Porque enamorarse no es delito, digo, yo al menos soy feliz enamorándome, ¿acaso tú no Ryoma? ¿Alguna vez te has enamorado tanto que has sentido el deseo de salir corriendo a buscar a esa persona?

Sakuno observó fijamente a Ryoma y se dio cuenta de que había dado en el clavo. Él no tendría oportunidad de salir ileso, si ella salío lastimada hace 5 años, Ryoma saldría echo polvo.

* * *

Aquella ida a la zona "turística" estaba resultando agotador, ni siquiera sabía porque había accedido a ir, aún recordaba las largas líneas de compra que había hecho cuando pensaba en casarse.

Pero más que pensar en el cansancio, debería empezar a unir todos los hilos de los hechos, desde aquella tarde hace 6 años hasta la sospechosa salida de Sakuno esa tarde.

-Tezuka, Sakuno me comentó que llegaste de visita, pero Yuuta no me dijo nada, me sorprende mucho porque ustedes se llevan muy bien.- comentó Tomoka mientras miraba unos souvenirs.

-Fue algo que no tenía planeado.- respondió de manera cortante, pues su mente se encontraba atando cabos.

-Me sorprende que Sakuno no haya querido venirse con nosotros, en tan poco tiempo se tiene que ir, a decir verdad la extrañaré mucho.- Rebecca soltó un resoplido lleno de tristeza.- Ella ah sido muy buena.

-Pero igual podrás venir a la boda- dijo Tomoka.- Se espera que sea la boda del año, ¿sabes que Syusuke ha estado al pendiente de su casa durante todo el tiempo que estuvo fuera?

-¿Enserio? Que envidia, ojalá algún día encuentre a mi príncipe azul- dijo Rebecca- ¿En donde será la boda?

-En la mansión de Syusuke, él esta muy emocionado, ha cuidado cada detalle de la boda junto con Sakuno, juntos han elegido todo; y ahora que Syusuke vuelva y Sakuno también lo haga, me parece que las cosas irán mejor que nunca- Tomoka seguía mirando los souvenirs esperando que todo aquello sonara natural.

-¿Así que Syusuke regresa a Japón? – preguntó Tezuka- será interesante invitarlo a tomar un café, hace mucho que platicamos.

-¿Bromeas? ¿pero cómo? – se sorprendió Tomoka.

Tezuka le hizo un poco de plática a Tomoka para distraer su atención, definitivamente ella no podía ocultar que estaba ganando tiempo para Sakuno. Pero si todo aquello tenía que ver con lo que Sumire había creído que estaba sucediendo, él también tendría que regresar pronto a Japón, no quería que las cosas se le salieran de control más de lo que ya estaban.

* * *

Por fin había llegado el momento de regresar a Japón a terminar todo aquello. Durante todos esos años había cuidado cada detalle de sus movimientos, desde que se encontró con Sakuno en aquél hotel, supo que la suerte y el destino estaban de su lado.

No podía negar que Sakuno sería como un trofeo para él, era una mujer hermosa, triunfadora, y sobre todo provenía de una buena familia. Aunque le había tomado mucho tiempo y dinero convertirla en toda una dama. Pero también debía agradecer a Atobe por haberle hecho el favor de pulirla un poco.

Sakuno Ryusaki… no, Sakuno Fuji, la honorable esposa de Fuji Syusuke. Que bien suena, deberé repetirlo más seguido.

Syusuke observaba los papeles que Sakuno le había enviado, todos esos datos que carecían de importancia, esa información basura que parecía tan importante. Podría servir de utilidad, pero no para él.

Levantó el telefóno y le pidió a su secretaria que lo comunidaca son Souh Tamaki. Aquella plática sería realmente interesante.

_-Ya esta echa la comunicación por la línea 2, señor Fuji._

-Gracias.

Espero tan sólo unos segundos antes de que Tamaki respondiera.

_-¿A que debo tu llamada? Quedamos en que nos veríamos después._

-Es que ya tengo todos los datos, deberías tener cuidado con Suiza.

_-Estoy enterado, pero aún no entiendo a que se debe tu llamada._

-Regreso a Japón en unos días, y sería interesante platicar.

_-Una pena que tu estancia en Londres haya sido tan corta._

-No te preocupes Souh, hable con Ootori, al parecer las cosas le están saliendo muy bien con su flamante prometida, ¿Por qué ya sabes que se casa, cierto?

_-Desde luego._

-Que tengas una linda y maravillosa tarde.

Listo. Le había dado a Souh una pequeña llamada personal que distraería su atención, la forma en que dos hombres disputaban el amor de una mujer eran tan estúpido, aunque claro, ese no era su caso con Ryoma; ellos se disputaban algo más, algo que ni siquiera Sakuno Ryuzaki alcanzaría a amenazar.

-Así que al final… lo único que te quedará Ryoma, será tu amado y preciado Tennis.

Una sonrisa maliciosa asomó su rostro y no pudo evitar soltar una risa maquiavélica…

* * *

Suzanne no podía creer que aquello estuviera pasando, Ryoko le había dicho la verdad, pero… ¿Por qué Fuji se molestaba en hacer todo eso? ¿Qué había detrás?

Las empresas de su padre se recuperaban poco a poco pero… algo andaba mal, algo no cuadraba en todo aquello, las cosas se estaban poniendo feas y no se creía capaz de poderlo controlar.

Las acciones de la constructora estaban bien, pero los contratos con las pequeñas empresas corporativas estaban cayendo. Tenía que buscar ayuda, tenía que encontrar la manera de salvaguardar el patrimonio de su familia.

Sabía que no era muy lista, que más que lista era linda, pero en algo tenía que poder ayudar, tenía que hablar con Ryoma, aunque el no quisiera volver a verla, tenía que ayudarla…

* * *

Ryoma observó a Sakuno y supo que ella no cambiaría el tema si el no le daba una respuesta, el tiempo pasaba pero tenía que responderle, y con esa respuesta su deuda podría darse por bien servida…

-Creo que tienes un concepto equivocado del amor Sakuno.- respondió Ryoma.

-¿Nunca has sentido tanto amor que se convierte en odio? – replicó ella.

-¿Acaso tú sí?

-¿Es que tú no, Ryoma? ¿Nunca has sentido que todo aquello que habías hecho no tenía sentido, hasta que _esa_ persona apareció? – Sakuno lo miró directamente a los ojos, esperando la gran respuesta.

-Una vez creí estarlo, pero esa idea estúpida fue desechada de inmediato, tan sólo se trataba de una aventura malinterpretada, para mí el concepto amor solo representa el tennis…

La miró seriamente por unos segundos, esperando que ella entendiese que aunque se llevarán bien en la cama, no había cabida para el amor. Su único amor es y sería el tennis, nunca una mujer…

* * *

Kevin Smith se quedó parado unos segundos antes de decidirse a tocar aquella puerta, tenía que ser muy paciente. No podía permitir que su hijo creciera totalmente con esa mujer.

Ordenó a sus agentes de seguridad ponerse en alerta.

Dio dos golpes en la puerta y cuando ella abrió metido rápidamente el pie para evitar que cerrara.

-Cuanto tiempo Kelly, supongo que creíste que no me volverías a ver, una lastima, porque si no fueras como eres, podría haberte hecho mi esposa solo por Brian.- dijo Kevin mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Largate, no tienes nada que hacer aquí, este niño me pertenece, lo dice la ley.- Kelly intento cerrar la puerta pero Kevin la empujó.

Observó la casa y en este instante supo que eso no era lo que quería para el niño.

-Busquenlo y trainganlo conmigo- ordenó a sus agentes.- Sé que lo que quieres es dinero, una pena de Ryoma no haya estado dispuesto a seguirte dando. ¿Cuánto quieres? Por las buenas te doy 1 millón, por las malas te quedas sin nada.

-La ley dice que ese mocoso es mío.- replicó Kelly con una mirada furiosa.

-No seas estúpida, yo soy la ley, y no intentes hacer algo extraño, porque de inmediato te desaparece, ¿entendido?

-Te denunciaré por secuestro, allanamiento de morada, acoso, extorsión y todo lo que se me pueda ocurrir ¿me oyes? Ese mocoso es mi pase a la gran vida, y no voy a permitir que te lo lleves- Kelly intentó abofetear a Kevin y esté la detuvo agarrándole la mano.

-Haz lo que quieras, pero Brian merece una vida mejor, no vivir con una prostituta como tú. Me das tanto asco que no comprendo como pude meterme contigo, porque es obvio que no tengo malos gustos.

-Oh pero mira quien lo dice, si te revolcabas con la zorra de Claudine, agradece que no le digo a Timo que Andreas es tu hijo, porque si lo hiciera el te mataría, no lo dudes.

-¿Andres hijo mío? Inventate algo mejor, mañana enviaré tu flamante cheque, pero sólo tendrás 24 horas para cobrarlo, y después desapareces del país.

Kevin le estrujó la mano y se la soltó con furia, la miró con odio y asco, aún no podía comprender como pude haberse metido con una mujer como ella; era cierto que había amado hasta el cansancio a Claudine, pero inventar que Andres era hijo suyo, era la peor mentira que pudiera haber escuchado.

_-Señor, ya tenemos al niño._- dijo uno de sus agentes.

-Llévenlo al auto y después a mi casa. Se lo entregan a mi madre.- ordenó Kevin.

_-Con su permiso, señor._

Se sorprendió al ver que Kelly no hizo para detener que se llevarán al niño.

-Hagamos un trato Kevin, yo te digo algo interesante, y tú me das un poquito más de dinero, ah, pero también tendrás que recomendarme como una flamante asistente con algún conocido tuyo.- la voz de Kelly de pronto de volvió maliciosa.

-¿Pretendes que te crea lo de Andreas? No seas estúpida.

-Está bien, puedes creer lo que Andreas o no, ese niño está bien viviendo con Timo, el problema de lo interesante es tu querido amigo Ryoma. ¿Sabes que él es un hombre muy malo?- dijo con tono burlón al ver la cara de Kevin.

-¿Pretendes sacarme dinero diciendo que Ryoma es malo? Creo que no puedes haber caído más bajo, confórmate con el millón, porque no pienso darte más.

-Tu amigo te salvó hace años del escándalo, ¿Por qué no haces tu lo mismo ahora? Supongo que tres millones de dólares son suficientes para sacarme del país y de sus vidas para siempre.- ella levantó la ceja en señal de victoria, esbozando una sonrisa llena de triunfo.

-¿A qué te refieres?

¿Realmente debía creer en lo que esa mujer decía? Si había extorsionado a Ryoma durante tanto tiempo son lo de su hijo, tal vez estuviera mintiendo. Pero una mujer como ella tampoco trataría de inventarle algo para sacar dinero, pues sabría que se daría cuenta inmediatamente.

-Ve al grano Kelly, en mi agenda solo puse que vendría a hablar con una prostituta barata como tú por 5 minutos, y me temo que te dado mas tiempo del que de agendé.

-Que palabras tan fuertes, querido. ¿Si sabes que Ryoma Echizen y Syusuke Fuji tienen una pelea a muerte por Sakuno Ryusaki?

-¿Y eso que? ¿Crees que me creeré algo así?

-Si lo crees o no, es cosa tuya. Tengo una amiga, se llama Keiko, ella es muy amiga de Syusuke, y me ha contado algunas cosas de las que se ha enterado… podrían serme útiles para vender a los medios.

-Nadie te creerá, tú eres menos que nada.

-Sólo te pido que me escuches, y ya después decidirás si la seguridad de tu querido amigo vale 3 millones o quizá más…

¿Cómo había podido Kelly obtener información personal de Ryoma y de Syusuke? Ella le había dicho algo de una tal Keiko, pero estaba claro que Fuji no cometía errores, aún así, no perdía nada con escuchar, salvo tal vez… el tiempo.

* * *

Sakuno salió del restaurante seguida de Ryoma, y se preguntó si esa noche había logrado su primera meta: Consternarlo hasta que el su cerebro tenista no pudiera más.

-Ha sido una gran noche Ryoma.- le sonrió Sakuno.- ha sido casi una noche de grandes revelaciones.

-¿Eso crees, Sakuno? Porque que yo sepa no se ha revelado nada- Ryoma la miró incrédulo, aquella mujer estaba un poco fuera de sus cabales.

-Oh, solo me refería a que he aprendido mucho de ti, cosas que antes no sabía.

Ryoma le abrió la puerta del auto y se quedó mirándola un tiempo, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes… **¡basta Ryoma Echizen!**. En cuanto ella subió al auto cerró la puerta y despejó su mente…

Subió al auto y condujo hasta el departamento de Sakuno en silencio. El pasado no se iba a remediar, pero eso no importaba, ya que esos pensamientos no eran propios de él.

Por más deseo que Sakuno le provocasé, no debía olvidar que era una mujer comprometida que se metía en la cama de otro…. Una mujer a la que le debía 5 años de culpa, una mujer por la cuál un hombres trataba de arruinarlo de manera sútil, pero sobre todo una mujer que no pertenecía a él.

* * *

-Muchas gracias por traerme Ryoma, ha sido muy lindo de tu parte. – le sonrió Sakuno.- me encantaría invitarte una copa para poder pasárnoslo bien, como siempre. Pero me temo que tengo que salir disparada al otro de la ciudad.

-Esta bién- eso fue todo lo que puso responder, su mente se estaba paralizando por sus pensamientos de culpa y remordimiento.

Vió como Sakuno se acercaba lentamente a él y lo besaba con dulzura, una forma de besar que se estaba volviendo una adicción…

-Buenas noches, querido Ryoma- Sakuno se llevo uno de sus dedos a los labios dio un beso para después ponerlo sobre los labios de Ryoma- Nos veremos después.

No se dio cuenta en que momento ella había desaparecido, todo lo ocurrido esa noche era confuso, sin contar que Kevin había querido decirle algo en el club y no lo había hecho. Era cierto que las relaciones personales no le interesaban mucho, pero no era tonto, y sabía que algo estaba ocurriendo.

* * *

Sakuno alcazó esa noche a Tomoka y compañía en el bar donde habían quedado, la noche había transcurrido tranquila, y ella por fin había podido relajarse. Le quedaba tan poco tiempo para terminar aquello.

En tan sólo unas semanas de casaría con Syusuke, y desde entonces sería la mujer más feliz el mundo, aún sin hijos, su vida sería muy feliz. Aún no comprendía el porqué de las cuestiones de la relación que llevaba con Shyu, pero estaba claro que el destino lo había puesto en su camino.

Acostaba en su cama, sólo le quedo el consuelo de abrazar su almohada, y aferrarse a la idea de que era a Shyu a quién abrazaba. Era cierto que la felicidad no se podía comprar, pero también muy cierto que el dinero y la fama eran lo que realmente a veces impedían la verdadera felicidad.

Se había prometido no volver a llorar nunca más por Ryoma, y así lo haría… pero no sólo por ella, porque había muchas otras cosas que prefería no recordar de su pasado. Desde que Shyu había entrado en su vida, las cosas se habían equilibrado, ella había recuperado su estabilidad y alegría, su abuela había estado feliz de que ella saliera de su gran depresión, y sus padres… estaban encantados con la idea de un matrimonio con un hombre que la amaba hasta el cansancio, ahora la pregunta era…

-¿Qué haré realmente al marcharme de Seattle?

* * *

Los días transcurrieron con calma y Tomoka tuvo que regresar a Japón entre lagrimas y promesas. Se la habían pasado tan bien juntas, y apreciaba que ella no hubiera cuestionado sus actos, sino que tan sólo la había apoyado y callado.

Llegó a la oficina y presentó una de sus últimas entrevistas exclusivas. Tan sólo hacía falta poner en orden todo aquello se hiciera falta.

Para su vida personal todo iba viento en popa, se había dado a desear con Ryoma y él se había dejado llevar un poco. Aunque la actitud de Kevin la tenía desconcertada, pues las preguntas que le había hecho hace unos días fueron confusas:

_-Si Ryoma te amara y deseara una vida contigo… ¿le corresponderías?_

_-¿Perdón? Kevin creo que te estás equivocando, pero aún así agradezco que hayas guardado silencio._

Faltaba tan poco tiempo para darle a Ryoma el golpe final, que casi podía sentir la emoción del sentimiento de ajuste de cuentas.

Pero así como había salido con Ryoma, había hablado con Shyu constantemente, y este había estado más dulce y amoroso que nunca; le había enviado rosas y chocolates, también habían hablado de los micro planes de boda, de que harían en su luna de miel y todas esas cosas que deseaba poder hacer ya para cerrar todo el capítulo del pasado de su vida.

-Sakuno, el señor Granham quiere verte.- le dijo Rebecca encogiéndose de hombres.- Esta muy serio esta mañana.

-Iré a ver que quiere.

Se dirigió a la oficina der Granham y se encontró con un rostro muy serio, al parecer esta mañana si estaba de muy mal humor.

- Señorita Ryuzaki, al parecer hay algo de lo que no me he enterado, y me gustaría saber que tiene usted que ver con esto- le dijo enseñándole la portada de una revista.

Sakuno lo miró consternada, atónita por aquello. Porque eso no podía estarle pasando a ella. Simplemente otra vez no.

* * *

Esa mañana Tomoka decidió ir a verificar la casa de Syusuke, quería asegurarse de que todo estaba en perfecto orden, porque la fecha esperada estaba tan cerca que casí podía escuchar las campanadas de boda. Aunque lo extraño era que hubiera menos gente de lo normal, tal vez Yuuta les había dado el día libre.

Entró a la casa y vió que todo estaba más limpio que nunca, los candelabros habían sido dispuestos en el lugar de costumbre y las velas de decoración parecían que se hubieran usado la noche anterior. Tal vez uno de los empleados se había aprovechado de su ausencia para gozar de los servicios de la mansión, pero no los culpaba, ella misma había utilizado la piscina y el sauna más de una vez.

_-Yo entiendo… oh desde luego… idiota no soy._

Esa era la voz de Syusuke, ahora todo tenía sentido, había regresado de su viaje antes de lo esperado. Se acercó a la puerta del estudio para tocar y entrar a saludarlo cuando escucho el nombre de Sakuno.

_-¿Sakuno? Ella no tiene porque enterarse, y si lo hace no importará, porque me tiene es un gran pedestal._

No lograba escuchar bien, así que pegó la oreja a la puerta teniendo cuidado de no tirar el jarrón que se encontraba detrás de ella.

_-Ryoma ha sido tan sólo un estorbo en todo esto, pero no dudes en que me desharé de él, siempre lo he hecho, y no comprendo porque la tonta de Sakuno sigue revolcándose con él.- Syusuke guardó silencio un rato como esperando que la persona con quién hablaba respondiese- ¿Y que si pasa eso? Tú también estás obligado a guardar el secreto Oishi, porque si llegas a abrir la boca, no dudes ni un segundo que destruiré por completo tu vida y la de tu familia._

¿Realmente era Syusuke quién hablaba? Al parecer amenazaba a Oishi sobre una secreto, tenía que seguir escuchando. Él sabía que Sakuno salía con Ryoma y no le importaba, eso significaba que no la amaba.

_-Desde luego que casarme con Sakuno será un gran golpe para Ryoma, y el pobre tonto mejor tenista del mundo sabrá que aunque pasen los años, Syusuke Fuji no olvida nada.- otra vez hizo una pausa- Desde luego, y te llamé para que te hagas cargo de eso, y no acepto un no por respuesta, porque sabes muy bien que le aplastaría como lo hice con los padres de la ingenua de Tomoka.- otra pausa- el partido de hace 6 años no será nada comparado con el dolor que Ryoma sentirá al perder a la mujer que ama._

Aquello no podía ser, Syusuke había sido el culpable de la quiebra de sus padres, y no sólo eso, solo estaba con Sakuno por venganza a Ryoma, tenía que contárselo a Sakuno. Las lágrimas invadieron su rostro y se tapó la boca con la mano para evitar que él la escuchara.

Retrocedió en silencio y de pronto vio como lentamente el jarrón caía en camára lenta intentando agarrarlo en vano. Justo en ese instante la puerta del estudio se abrió y vio el rostro sonriente de Fuji.

-Vaya Tomoka, no te tenía por una persona chismosa, pero a pesar de lo que hayas escuchado, yo amo a Sakuno y sólo yo puedo hacerla feliz.- Syusuke seguía sonriendo como de costumbre.

**-¡Maldita basura! Nos has mentido a todos durante todo este tiempo, arruinaste a mis padres, y sólo te casas con Sakuno por venganza.**

-No eres tan tonta después de todo, pero sí le dices algo a alguien, creéme que volveré tu vida menos que nada, y podrás irte olvidando de mi hermano y toda su fortuna.- el rostro de Fuji se convirtió en odio puro.- Porque lo único que le puede interesar de una persona como tú, es el placer, ¿me entiendes?

**-No me importa maldito, Sakuno sabrá toda la verdad.**- Tomoko intentó escapar pero Syusuke la agarró de la mano y después le apretó la mandubula.

-Sí te atreves a abrir la boca, te irá muy mal Tomoka, no me tentaré el corazón, y grabate esto, digas lo que digas o hagas lo que hagas, me casaré con Sakuno, y ni tú ni nadie podrá impedirlo.- Syusuke le apretó más el rostro intentó que ella accediera a su amenaza.

-Pues que tengas suerte Fuji Syusuke, porque no me quedaré callada.

No supo ni en que momento pudo zafarse, salió corriendo y sabía que Syusuke iba detrás de ella, pero no la iba a alcanzar, iba a ser más fuerte que él. Era una suerte que las puertas se estuvieran abriendo. Corrió sin saber a dónde y justo en este momento sintió un frio golpe.

No podía ver con claridad, lograba escucha la voz de Yuuta, él estaba ahí, lo sabía porque sintió sus manos en la cabeza.

-¡Tomoka! Responde Tomoka, no te puedes ir, no me puedes dejar, no cierres los ojos, ¡Tomoka!

Escuchó unas pisadas cerca de ella, lo último que alcanzó a ver fue la sonrisa de Syusuke Fuji, después todo se volvió negro…

-¡Tomokaaaa! ¡Nooooooooo!

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 11**:

Bueno antes que nada una disculpa por estar tanto tiempo sin publicar, puedo decir que casi me olvido de la historia, pero ahora si vengo con ganas para continuar, haré los capítulos más cortas para hacer amena la lectura, y que ustedes puedan disfrutar. Como ya se dieron cuenta los secretos están saliendo poco a poco a la luz, y en el próximo capítulo veremos a un Ryoma Echizen consternado.

Para los nuevos lectores les agradezco tomarse el tiempo para leer la historia, y a los seguidora les doy las gracias por estar aquí leyendo estas líneas.

Estoy emocionado por lo que viene a continuación, esta claro que Syusuke no es una buena persona, y habla de un partido, así mismo Sakuno esta decidida a vengarse de Ryoma, y Kevin acaba de descubrir un gran secreto, un secreto que tal vez cambie la vida de todos en _Albergando al pasado…_

Sin duda… estás son historias que llegan al corazón.


	14. Capitulo 12: Secretos Rotos

The Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece, los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y fueron usados bajo los estatutos de libertad de expresión y prensa. La secuencia de la historia pertenece a Ana Cristina García Toledo (Mieko_Sakura_Chan)

Las empresas y valores comerciales mencionados son ficticios, y por lo tanto no afectan la vida gregaria del hombre en sociedad.

**ADVERTENCIA:** **HAY CONTENIDO LEMON EN EL DESARROLLO DE ESTE CAPÍTULO.**

**Capítulo 12**: "Secretos Rotos"

Una tarde típica en Seattle, aquella llovizna que caía sobre su paraguas solo servía para templar su humor. De haber sabido que por fin se había dado a conocer oficialmente a los medios de comunicación su boda con Syusuke habría parado la venganza en contra de Ryoma, porque Shyu no se merecía eso, él siempre había sido una persona espléndida, atento y cariñoso sin importar la situación, en cambio Ryoma…. Era basura.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo aparente, sólo quería relajarse, sentir las gotas de lluvia sobre sus mejillas, quería estar sola.

Llegó al estacionamiento y subió al auto. Shyu era tan bueno, siempre pensando en ella, en su bienestar le había facilitado un auto al otro lado del mundo, y por más que pensaba la forma de parar la venganza en contra de Ryoma Echizen no concebía idea alguna. Ryoma merecía una cucharada de su propia medicina, y no por ella, sino por todo lo que había provocado hace casi seis largos años.

Encendió el motor y decidió que terminaría aquello para hacer realmente feliz a su futuro esposo: Syusuke Fuji.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Ryoma miraba fijamente a su amigo, Kevin no entendía nada, al parecer el hecho de ser padre le había afectado el cerebro, así que lo mejor sería un poco de sutileza.

-Así que sigues creyendo en ella a pesar de haberme chantajeado, eso me sorprende Kevin- Ryoma bebió un poco más de su copa y se aclaró la garganta- Sería bueno comprobarlo, ciertamente no me fió de ella, ¿Qué mujer deja ir a su hijo así como así?

-Una mujer como Kelly, de eso no hay duda- Kevin cerró los ojos en señal de consternación y decidió hablar sin tapujos- ella dice que su amiga Keiko es la amante oficial de Syusuke, es decir, Sakuno se casará con un hombre que obviamente le pone el cuerno, ¿eso no te parece suficiente razón para aceptar que amas a Sakuno?

-¿Qué yo qué?- Ryoma soltó una carcajada y sin pensarlo decidió que su amigo se había vuelto loco- Kevin escúchame bien, el día que yo amé a otra persona que no sea yo o mi tennis, será el día que me haya vuelto completamente loco.

-No seas idiota, sabes a lo que me refiero, y si bien no la amas se podría decir que la estimas de sobremanera.

-La deseo, es una mujer muy atractiva, pero nada más. Ahora cuéntame de Brian.

-Como quieras- resopló Kevin- Brian se despertó a media noche preguntando por Kelly, siendo sincero no sé cómo reaccionar, esto es más difícil de lo que pensé, pero es mi hijo y creo que es hora de empezar a asimilarlo.

Así que Kevin pensaba que amaba a Sakuno, ¿Pero que era realmente la palabra amar? Estaba claro que la deseaba, pero nada más, ¿entonces por qué no podía dejar de pensar en ella? ¡Qué va! Esa copa tenía que ser alcohol adulterado porque su mente estaba hecha un mar de confusiones.

-Señor Echizen, su correspondencia- su asistente se acerco y le entregó un fajo sobres y periódicos- también le ha llegado su suscripción mensual de PRO-Tennis, está en japonés.

-Gracias, retírate.- ordenó Ryoma.

-¿PRO-Tennis? Vaya, me sorprendes- Kevin le quitó el sobre negro que contenía la revista y lo abrió- Hace mucho que no veo una revista en japonés, será interesante repasar el idioma.

-Lo harás después de mí- Ryoma intentó quitarle la revista y en su intento esta cayó al suelo.

Miró la portaba con los ojos como platos, ¿Qué era aquello? La revista siempre le llegaba en su edición en inglés, y ahora le había llegado en su idioma natal.

-Ryoma ¿estás bien? – preguntó Kevin, y al levantar la revista comprendió todo.- Tengo razón.- afirmó sin más.

-¿En qué?- preguntó Ryoma volviendo a su posición de no me importa nada.

-Sakuno Ryusaki es mucho más que deseo en tu vida.

-No entiendo que quieres decir.- replicó Ryoma- es sólo una revista, no tiene nada de especial.

-Estar en la portada de PRO-Tennis no es nada barato, y tampoco lo es anunciar un compromiso por todo lo alto por medio de una editorial como esta.- Kevin abrió la revista y busco el reportaje de la portada.- De tenista profesional a hombre de negocios, de hombre de negocios a hombre de familia.- leyó sin evitar que las palabras se le atorarán en la garganta.

Por primera vez en años le había llegado una edición de PRO-Tennis en japónes, y la portada anunciaba el compromiso de Syusuke y Sakuno, una foto de ellos juntos y abrazados abarcaba toda la plana, y unas letras grandes rezaban la frase de: "Porque el tenis no siembra éxito, también siembra compromisos".

-La vida de Syusuke Fuji se ha visto rodeada de númerosos escándolos amorosos y de su futuro como tenista, hace más de 10 años el genio de los negocios decidió abandonar el tennis para dedicarse al negocio familiar. Y ahora como despedida a su vida de soltería ha decidido invertir más de 4 millones de dólares para realizar el primer Open de reunión de todos sus compañeros del Seigaku e impulsar….- Kevin leía el reportaje con sumo interés, quería que Ryoma reconociera que lo único que podía hacerlo feliz, era estar al lado de Sakuno.- es oficial, Syusuke Fuji contraerá nupcias en fechas futuras con Sakuno Ryusaki, quien fuera su compañera de canchas durante su época universitaria…

Ryoma abrió la demás correspondencia y encontró la revista FORBES, al parecer Syusuke quería que todos estuvieran enterados sin excepción alguna de su compromiso con Sakuno.

"_FORBES"_

_Syusuki Fuji: "No sólo basta el dinero en este mundo"_

-Así que también salió en la FORBES! Me sorprende esta forma de anunciar su compromiso, me pregunto cómo estarán las revistas de cotilleos, me muero de curiosidad- Kevin le hizo una señal al mesero y le pidió todas las revistas que encontrara en la tienda de regalos- Le hablaré a Sakuno para darle la enhorabuena, ella merece ser feliz con alguien que la ame.

-Hace 5 minutos estabas diciéndome cosas raras, pero no considero importante el compromiso de Sakuno.

¿Si no le importaba porque se sentía extraño? Ultimamente sentía que no estaba actuando como lo haría Ryoma Echizen, un momento, él era Ryoma Echizen. ¿Por qué sentía que no era él? Además, el compromiso no le importaba en lo absoluto, lo podían anunciar en la revista más cara del mundo y a él seguiría sin importarle.

-¿Me estás escuchando Ryoma?- preguntó Kevin.

Y si realmente no le importaba… ¿entonces porque no dejaba de sentir el deseo de ir a buscar a Sakuno y hacerla suya? Sólo suya…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Syusuke Fuji observaba a su hermano menor desde el otro lado de la sala de espera, aún no lograba comprender la manera irracional del amor que Yuuta sentía por Tomoka. No se arrepentía de sus actos, y mucho menos sentía culpa por lo ocurrido a Tomoka, después de todo, siempre pagaban justos por pecadores.

-Syusuke, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que paso?- volvió a preguntar su hermano por quinta ocasión.

-Nada, Tomoka estaba alterada porque discutimos sobre la boda, ella no quiere que me case con Sakuno.

-¿Pero porqué?- preguntó Yuuta- Tomoka no pudo haberse puesto así por eso.

-Porqué ella dice que… Sakuno se esta viendo son Ryoma en Seattle.- Syusuke bajó la vista y soltó un leve sollozo.- yo no puedo creer eso Yuuta, espero me comprendas, y por eso Tomoka se alteró y yo también.

-¿Qué Sakuno qué?- preguntó Yuuta consternado.

-Que Sakuno se esta acostando con Ryoma, yo no puedo creerlo, le dije a Tomoka que estaba mintiendo, que ella estaba celosa de la felicidad de Sakuno y mía.- Syusuke se esforzó por hacer que una lágrima rodará por su mejilla.- Incluso me atreví a tomarla de los hombros y zarandearla, de verdad lo lamento Yuuta, siento que esto ha sido mi culpa.

-Sigo sin comprender por qué Tomoka…

Justo en ese momento el doctor que atendía a Tomoka hizo acto de presencia, y al ver su rostro supo que para su suerte, no eran buenas noticias.

-¿Qué paso Doctor? ¿Tomoka estará bien?- preguntó Yuuta.

-Lo lamento, por el golpe se le formo un coágulo en el sistema límbico del cerebro en la zona del…- comenzó a explicar el doctor.

-Doctor, díganos lo que pasa sin tanto término- pidió Yuuta-¿Qué tiene Tomoka?

-Se la formo un coágulo en la zona principal que almacena los recuerdos y las emociones, para poder salvarle la vida tuvimos que extraerlo y, no sabemos cuáles sean las posibles consecuencias de la extracción- informó el doctor.

-¿Eso quiere decir que Tomoka podría tener amnesia o perdida de emociones?- preguntó Syusuke.

-Así es, estás pueden ser permanentes o temporales, así mismo es importante que sepan que podría tener perdidas parciales de sus emociones o de sus funciones motoras.- dijo el doctor- por lo mientras la estamos tratando en terapia intensiva, pero es muy importante que le avisemos a sus familiares directos, a sus padres o hermanos en este caso.

-Ellos están fuera del país, los he tratado de localizar pero no responden.- informó Syusuke.- ¿Es importante que ellos se presenten? Nosotros podemos hacernos cargo de todos los detalles que se requieran.

-Está bien, pero es muy importante informar de esto a las autoridades, un golpe de esa magnitud necesita ser…

Así que un hermoso y fantástico coágulo en el cerebro, eso era muy buena suerte. Ahora el problema era el informe a las autoridades, eso claramente no sería problema, el detalle era si Tomoka tenía pérdida temporal o no, de ser así se vería obligado a buscar la manera de… callarla.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de eso, muchas gracias- le dijo Syusuke al doctor.- una vez el doctor se hubo retirado le dijo a su hermano.- Tienes que ser fuerte Yuuta, aún no sabemos que pase con ella…

Y lo mejor sería que no recuperará su estúpida memoria nunca. Los hechos habían ocurrido a su favor, había sido muy bueno que justo en ese momento Yuuta abriera las puertas de la mansión para estacionar su auto, y una verdadera lástima que él mismo hubiera atropellado a su amada y querida Tomoka.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Nanjirou daba vueltas desesperadamente en la sala, su hijo era un completo idiota, ¿cómo había podido hacerle eso a la pequeña Sakuno? Y pensar que Sumire había muerto confiando en que él podría cuidar de su nieta; realmente esperaba poder cumplirlo, porque a pesar de cómo fuera… un promesa siempre sería una promesa.

-¿Nanjirou?- Rinko se acercó a él de repente y lo examinó de pies a cabeza.- Es de madrugada ¿Qué haces despierto a estas horas?

-Rinko, tu hijo cometió la peor estupidez de su vida hace ya casi seis años… Lamento que todo esto haya ocurrido pero creo que lo mejor es que Ryoma deje el tennis.- Nanjirou bajó la mirada y no pudo evitar contener su decepción.

-¿Dejar el tennis? ¿De qué hablas? Ryoma aún no está listo.

-Ryoma nunca estará listo, él aún no comprende la importancia de vivir, lamentablemente nuestro hijo vivirá pensando que el tennis es lo único que puede tener.

-Nanjirou…

-Ryoma no merece a una mujer como Sakuno a su lado, mientras él siga así… Ryoma no merece a nadie…

Nanjirou sintió un frío golpe en su mejilla, Rinko le había soltado una bofetada…

-¿Rinko….?

-Eres un tonto si crees que tu hijo no merece a nadie, él sufrió mucho cuando tuvo que dejar a Sakuno hace ya seis años, tú no lo puedes comprender por qué no lo viste, porque no fuiste capaz de comprender su dolor…

-¿Y eso implica que destroce la relación que ella tiene son Fuji?- explotó Nanjirou.- Somos sus padres Rinko, no somos sus amigos; tenemos que velar por él para que haga lo correcto.

-Además… tú no fuiste capaz de comprender que el tennis no lo era todo en la vida hasta que… nació Ryoma.

Lo que decía Rinko era cierto… sonrió para sí al recordar la primera vez que había tenido a Ryoma entre sus brazos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Así que después de todo era cierto, pero también estaba muy claro que Syusuke Fuji no cometía errores, ¿entonces por qué había aparecido esa forma médica? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo realmente?

-Tezuka ¿Ha pasado algo? Haz estado muy callado desde hace dos días.- le preguntó Sakuno.

-No pasa nada, debo volver a Japón, me requieren por unos asuntos.- informó con serenidad.

-Oh, pero si ha pasado poco tiempo desde tu llegada ¿es urgente que regreses?- Sakuno parecía algo triste, y no sabía si se debía a su partida o a algo más.

-Sí, agradezco tu hospitalidad, me iré en el primer vuelo que encuentre.

-En ese caso te ayudo con tu equipaje y te acompaño al aeropuerto.

-Sakuno… quiero pedirte un favor.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Prométeme que recurrirás a mí en momentos difíciles, cuidaré de ti, no sólo por la promesa que le hice a Sumire, sino porque te considero una hermana.

-Tezuka…

-Nunca antes te lo dije, pero antes de morir, Sumire me dijo que cuidará de ti, y lo hago porque es mi deseo, porque eres importante para mí. Sakuno-chan, no cometas el peor error de tu vida…

-¿Chan? Hace mucho que…- Sakuno no lo pude evitar y rompió a llorar.

Tezuka abrazó a Sakuno y le frotó la cabeza.

-Te considero mejor que una hermana, y sabes que te aprecio demasiado, si crees que estás haciendo algo incorrecto simplemente deja de hacerlo, porque aquello que no te hace realmente feliz no vale la pena…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yumiko miraba las hojas del árbol de cerezo caer lentamente, aquél hermoso jardín donde había pasado grandes momentos al lado de sus hermanos ya no era el mismo, las risas se habían extinguido y en lugar de ellas un aire de poder se había apoderado del jardín, se preguntaba si alguna vez aquellas pláticas desinteresadas volverían…

-Yumiko, que gusto volver a verte.

Era Syusuke, su hermano se acercó y le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla. Y pensar que tenía tanto que hablar con él.

-Syusuke, te veo más apuesto que de costumbre ¿Qué tal tus negocios?- preguntó sonriendo para que su hermano no notará su preocupación.

-Como siempre hermanita, van mejor que nunca, a propósito te quiero comentar una decisión que he tomado.

-¿De qué se trata? ¿Acaso un nuevo negocio?

-Algo así, he decidido cederle a Raito de nuevo la mayor parte de mis acciones en el grupo editorial, entre familia siempre podremos ayudarnos ¿no crees?

-Syusuke… me alegro de escuchar eso, se que son negocios pero de verdad estoy…

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte hermanita, ¿Cómo ha estado mi sobrino?- Syusuke recargo la cabeza en el vientre de tu hermana y sonrió con dulzura.

-Un poco inquieto… Tengo que hablar contigo.

-Yo también, pero antes tengo que informarte sobre el accidente de Tomoka.

-¿Tomoka? ¿Qué ha pasado con ella?

-Yuuta la arrolló con el auto, pero no fue su culpa.

-¿Qué Yuuta qué? ¿Qué está pasando?- Yumiko decidió que era mejor sentarse y lo hizo en la banca más cercana.- ¿Ella está bien?

-Al parecer le salió un leve coágulo en el cerebro por el impacto, ya la operaron y aún no se sabe a ciencia cierta cuáles serán las consecuencias, lo más probable es que tenga amnesia permanente o…

-¿O qué?- preguntó preocupada.

-O pierda parte de sus funciones motoras.

¿Qué había pasado? Algo andaba mal, pero de todas maneras tenía que hablar con su hermano, hacía tiempo que él no era el mismo, lo sabía porque lo conocía más que nadie.

-Yo soy el culpable del accidente de Tomoka- Syusuke bajó la mirada y la tristeza de dejó ver en su rostro.- Pero creo que Tomoka no debió decir esas cosas de Sakuno.

-Cuéntamelo Syusuke, por favor.

-Me dijo que Sakuno me era infiel con alguien en Seattle, y que ella no se casaría conmigo porque no me amaba, yo me deje llevar por un impulso y respondí con agresividad, la azoté contra la pared y grité que estaba mintiendo, que Sakuno no podía hacerme eso porque me amaba.- Syusuke tomó un pétalo de cerezo y lo apretó con fuerza.- ¿Sabes? Justo hace unos días antes había ordenado que mi compromiso se anunciara en todas la revistas, y ahora no se qué hacer…

-Syusuke…- murmuró Yumiko.

-Tengo entendido que la amo y lo que más deseo es formar un hogar con ella, pero mi lago orgulloso y machista me dice que debo saber la verdad, y en caso de que Tomoka dijera la verdad… no me gustaría estar casado con Sakuno, pero es que la amo Yumiko, de verdad la amo.- la voz de Syusuke sonaba desesperada y se preguntó si decía la verdad.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?

-No lo sé, pero vaya que me he desviado del tema ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?

-Keiko llamó.- soltó Yumiko.

-¿Keiko?- Syusuke abrió los ojos como platos totalmente sorprendido.

-Supongo que no tendrás mucho que reclamarle a Sakuno, porque si ella te ha sido infiel entonces la relación estará equilibrada.

-Yumiko, hace mucho que no veo a Keiko.

-Ella dice que sí, y que necesita hablar contigo. Hace unos años te dije que terminarás aquella relación, porque ni la amas y mucho menos la respetas.

-¿No me has escuchado? Hace mucho que di por terminada esa relación.

-Syusuke…

-Lo lamento Yumiko, de verdad estos días han sido de mucho estrés, y te pido me creas que lo de Keiko ya es pasado.

-Confío en ti.- le dedicó una sonrisa a su hermano y supo que era el momento de hablar con él seriamente.- ¿Qué paso contigo en aquél partido?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquella pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, ¿acaso se refería al partido que había tenido con Ryoma hace poco más de 5 años? ¿Cómo se había enterado Yumiko?

-¿Partido…?- preguntó con cuidado.

-Sí, el partido que tuviste con Ryoma Echizen, ¿Qué paso exactamente?

-Perdí.

Admitir que había perdido significaba mucho más que la palabra de cinco letras, reconocerlo frente a su hermana suponía un gran sacrifico de orgullo, así que por su bien era mejor que no hiciera ningún comentario.

-Tezuka me habló hoy, y me comentó sobre tu lavado estomacal ¿Qué me dices de eso?

Tal como había previsto, Tezuka buscaría debajo de cada piedra y encontraría aquél miserable papel, ahora su mayor preocupación era averiguar lo que había sucedido en realidad y no tendría tiempo para indagar en sus negociaciones. ¿Sería prudente contarle la verdad a su hermana? Desde luego, aquello lo dejaría como el típico héroe de toda aquella mediocre red de mentiras.

-Ese lavado no fue para mí, fue para Sakuno…

-¿Sakuno?

Bingo. Su hermana estaría de su lado y lo apoyaría en su compromiso, después de eso… él ya no tendría que mover ni un solo dedo. Deseo soltar una carcajada para celebrar otra de sus tantas victorias, pero para seguir con aquél cuento eran necesarias la tristeza y la preocupación.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Acababa de regresar de despedir a Tezuka en el aeropuerto, se sentía cansada y triste. Tezuka la había dicho algo muy cierto, pero tampoco podía ignorar su juramento. Si las cosas no salían bien tendría que resignarse para siempre, pero tenía que quitarse aquél pensamiento, porqué tenía que saldar su cuenta con Ryoma Echizen, tenía que curarse las heridas que creía habían cicatrizado.

Ya no se trataba de venganza, se trataba de un ajuste de cuentas. En unos días tendría que regresar a Japón, y en cuanto pusiera un pie en su país natal pondría fecha para su boda con Shyu. Ya nada podría detenerla, ya había tomado su decisión.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Por qué se seguía sintiendo extraño? ¿Por qué no estaba actuando como siempre? ¿Acaso había algo nuevo dentro de él? No, ni pensarlo. Simplemente estaba un poco estresado, entre su madre y Nanako lo estaban volviendo loco. ¿Loco?

-Si sigues así Ryoma Echizen, terminarás completamente loco…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ahora que estaba a punto de regresar a Japón, tenía dudas sobre si debía entregar su investigación a las autoridades; a pesar de que Syusuke no tenía ningún negocio ilegal estaba comprobado que utilizaba información confidencial de los bancos para sus contratos, y eso sin tomar en cuenta que contaba con toda una red de informantes en el mercado de valores.

Una red de información no era ilegal, pero utilizar información de los bancos era especulación, y eso sí era grave, el delito se castigaba con la incautación de sus bienes desde el inicio de la misma. ¿Qué debía hacer? Syusuke y él habían sido muy unidos desde el preescolar, y ahora que tenía en sus manos la información que podría acabarlo no sabía qué hacer.

Ahora que tenía conocimiento de todo lo ocurrido hace ya más de 5 años, cierta parte de él sentía agradecimiento con Syusuke, él había apoyado a Sakuno en un momento de gran debilidad, había sido su apoyo, su amigo, pero ¿Qué había detrás de todo eso? ¿Acaso Syusuke aún no había podido superar aquél tie break? Había perdido por un descuido, pero aún así estaba seguro de que aquél resultado hubiera cambiado si su raqueta de titanio no se hubiese roto.

Pero aún así, había algo que no cuadraba dentro de todo esto, Sumire había muerto sabiendo la verdad ¿pero porqué no trato de impedir que Sakuno se casara con Syusuke? ¿Acaso ella estaba de acuerdo? También estaba seguro de que Nanjirou lo sabía ¿pero lo sabría Ryoma? Desde aquél partido las cosas no habían vuelto a ser normales… ¿entonces porque sentía que él, Tezuka Kunimitzu tenía que hacerlos entrar en razón?

Vaya lío en el que estaba metido…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakuno corrió a contestar el teléfono, no habría querido hacerlo pero era la décima vez que llamaban, esperaba fuera algo muy importante pues en esos momentos sólo quería dormir un rato y pensar en su siguiente paso. Estaba tan cansada después de terminar sus maletas…

-¿Diga?- musitó al levantar el auricular.

_-¿Sakuno? Estaba preocupado._

-¿Shyu?

Era Syusuke, su voz sonaba un poco preocupada y aún así estaba llena de ternura, en ese instante deseaba estar entre sus brazos y que le susurrara al oído cuanto la amaba, deseó con todas sus fuerzas echarse a llorar y pedirle perdón por haber permitido que una venganza en contra de Ryoma pudiera interferir en su relación.

_-Perdón por molestarte, tal vez estés cansada pero deseaba escuchar tu voz…_

-Syusuke… Te amo.

_-Yo también te amo Sakuno, y es por ello que en cuanto regreses te -entregaré el anillo, he hablado con tus padres y están de acuerdo._

El anillo. Durante todo este tiempo la entrega del anillo se había pospuesto por una razón o por otra, y el hecho de que ahora ya pudiera lucir su compromiso en su dedo era sinónimo de que la boda estaba cerca.

-¿Mis padres?- preguntó un poco dudosa.

_-Sí, ellos me han dicho que están de acuerdo con cualquiera fecha que decidamos, ya no puedo esperar el momento para que seas mi esposa. Te amo Sakuno, te amo._

-Shyu…- sin darse cuenta comenzó a llorar, escuchar que alguien realmente la amaba la hacía feliz.- Me casaré contigo en cuanto pise un pie en Japón.

_-No llores, lo que deseo en este momento es abrazarte con fuerza y tomar tus manos… susurrarte al oído cuanto te amo, porque con ese amor todo se perdona…_

La amaba, Syusuke merecía que lo hiciera feliz. Le iba a regalar todos sus sueños, todos sus deseos. Él siempre la había apoyado, gracias a él se había convertido en una verdadera mujer, había dormido por completo sus viejos fracasos, le había dedicado paciencia, y cuando estaban juntos nunca soltaba sus manos…

-En dos días regresó a Japón, Shyu. Mis pendientes en Seattle terminan mañana.- dijo con determinación mientras se sorbía las lágrimas.- Regreso y me caso contigo. Trataré de hacerte feliz, seré la mejor esposa…

_-Ya lo eres… y te daré una sorpresa, mi amada Sakuno._

Tal vez no lo amara como algún día había amado a Ryoma, pero cuando había amor no existía el orden. Continuó hablando con Syusuke unos minutos más y al colgar decidió que era el momento de terminar lo que había empezado. Por ningún motivo regresaría a Japón sin darle su lección a Ryoma Echizen, se tragaría todo ese amor y lo convertiría en odio. Al único que debía amar a partir de ahora era a Fuji Syusuke, el hombre que había estado con ella en el peor momento de su vida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

De pie frente a la puerta del departamento de Sakuno se preguntaba que estaba haciendo ahí, sin darse cuenta había conducido hacía esa zona de la ciudad y sus pies se habían movido por si solos hasta subir al quinto piso.

Sí Sakuno iba a casarse una vez regresara a Japón por lo menos debería pagarle el daño que le había hecho hace más de 5 años, y aún así se preguntaba si ese daño había sido real. Durante todo ese tiempo había vivido creyendo que ella había quedado destrozada, pero al poco tiempo ella había comenzado a salir con Syusuke ¿entonces qué había pasado en realidad?

Decidió dejarse de rodeos y tocó el timbre, iba a darle la mejor de las noches a Sakuno, se lo debía. La conversación que había mantenido con Tezuka esa tarde le demostraba cuán equivocado había estado toda su vida. Si Syusuke hacía feliz a Sakuno ¿Qué más daba lo demás? Sería muy egoísta de su parte romper esa felicidad. Recordó lo que Tezuka le había dicho y supo que esa sería la última vez: _"Tuviste tu oportunidad, te convertiste en el pilar de Seigaku ¿pero estás listo para prepararte en el pilar de una vida? Sakuno es como mi hermana y por más que te aprecie no dejare que arruines su felicidad, si no la quieres, simplemente déjala ir"._

Y ahí el problema era que no sabía si la quería o no…

-¿Ryoma?- Sakuno abrió la puerta y su rostro estaba lleno de sorpresa.- ¿A qué debo esta visita?

-No lo sé.- respondió sin rodeos.

-¿El gran Ryoma Echizen no sabe por qué motivo atravesó toda la ciudad para venir a verme?- preguntó ella son incredulidad.

Ryoma la abrazó por la cintura y la hizo adentrarse en el departamento después de cerrar la puerta tras él. La guió hasta la recamara y se quedo viendo sus ojos… esos ojos que tenían un brillo especial. Sin importar que ocurriría después, si ella se casaba al menos habría saldado su deuda y si no… tal vez, solo tal vez…

-Cierra los ojos- le pidió mientras la acostaba en la cama.

_-Ryoma…- _Sakuno obedeció y cerró los ojos lentamente.

La besó lentamente explorando cada milímetro de sus labios, eran tan suaves que parecían de terciopelo, revolvió sus manos entre sus cabellos y un olor a perfume francés lo llenó por completo. Le acarició el rostro con la yema de los dedos y volvió a besarla.

Sin importar el precio… convertiría esa noche en una inolvidable.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Ryoma- musitó Sakuno, alzando los ojos para contemplar su rostro en aquella escaza luz.

Él posó la mano en la mejilla, rozándola apenas. Luego bajó con los dedos por la elegante línea de su cuello. Ella se estremeció, entregándose a la sensación de puro deleite, olvidando por completo sus miedos y sus dudas. Enterró los dedos en su cabello, gozando de su suave tacto, al tiempo que él reclamaba por fin sus labios. Las lenguas de ambos se entrelazaron mientras seguían besándose sin cesar, ansiosos por conocerse el uno al otro hasta el límite.

Mientras Sakuno le desabrochaba la camisa, él le desabotonó el vestido y desató su ropa interior para dejar al descubierto sus senos. Luego los tomó con las manos y bajó los ojos para contemplarlos.

-Que hermosa eres- musitó Ryoma con voz ronca.

-Demuéstramelo- susurró ella.

Él obedeció con ansiedad. Le acarició los pezones con los pulgares, hasta que estuvieron dolorosamente erectos, y después se inclinó para saborearlos con la boca. Sakuno le clavó los dedos en los hombres al tiempo que apretaba la pelvis contra la de él en instintivos movimientos circulares.

Ryoma le deslizó la mano debajo de su ropa interior para buscar el centro de su deseo. La tela de su braga frustró su intento, de modo que utilizó la otra mano para rasgar el fino tejido de seda. Sakuno gritó su nombre mientras los dedos de él acariciaban los tiernos pliegues de su sexo, con suavidad y urgencia al mismo tiempo.

Con dedos trémulos, palpó la dureza de su miembro viril, que se apretaba contra la barrera del pantalón, y procedió a desabrochar los botones. Cuando Sakuno introdujo la mano y lo tomó delicadamente entre sus dedos, él se estremeció, emitiendo un profundo jadeo animal.

Ryoma se quitó la camisa con ademanes frenéticos y la arrojó al suelo. No podía esperar más, de modo que se situó entre las piernas de ella y se deslizó en su interior lentamente. Saboreó cada segundo mientras su feminidad se cerraba en torno a él, con una calidez y una suavidad casi insoportables. Con jadeo, comenzó a empujar a un ritmo cada vez más fuerte y rápido. El corazón le latía desbocadamente y respiraba con dificultad, mientras Sakuno sollozaba, presa de un placer tan intenso que resultaba casi doloroso. Clavándole las uñas en la espalda, dejó escapar un grito de gozo cuando el placer estalló finalmente bajo su vientre y la arrastró en una gran oleada. Ryoma ahogó su grito con un beso mientras alcanzaba también el clímax, y juntos cayeron en el oscuro y vertiginoso abismo del placer.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakuno se puso de pie y se quedó mirando a Ryoma por varios minutos. Era ahora o nunca, tenía que marcharse. Esa noche habían hecho el amor con tanta calma y silencio que por un segundo había llegado a pensar que Ryoma realmente la amaba, que tonta era, el abandono de él hace ya más de cinco años no le había enseñado nada. Pero era el momento de aprender.

Se vistió en silencio y buscó un papel y un bolígrafo con sumo cuidado. Escribió una nota para Ryoma y la dejó entre sus dedos. Ahora sólo faltaba salir de ahí para concluir ese capítulo de su vida para ser completamente feliz al lado de Syusuke.

Tomó sus maletas y las sacó del departamento en silencio, agarró las llaves del auto de Ryoma y salió conteniendo sus lágrimas. Tenía la sensación de que no era lo correcto, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras conducía no pudo evitar llorar, sus ojos estaban totalmente cubiertos de lágrimas. Sólo quería llegar al aeropuerto y tomar el vuelo más próximo, a cualquier lugar del mundo, no importaba si era la India o México, solamente quería desaparecer de Seattle.

Se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo y se soltó a llorar como una niña pequeña. Lo amaba, amaba al estúpido y ególatra de Ryoma Echizen. Pero eso ya no importaba, por fin había ajustado cuentas, y eso era lo único que contaba.

Llegó al aeropuerto y en cuanto la recepcionista le pregunto qué podía hacer por ello tomó fuerzas y dijo:

-El primer vuelo que tenga, a más de treinta mil kilómetros de Seattle.

_-¿Su nombre?_

-Ryusaki Sakuno.- le mostró su pasaporte y un boleto abierto que Syusuke le había obsequiado.

La recepcionista se tomó un par de minutos y cuando regresó lo hizo con un hombre que tenía pinta de piloto.

-El señor Fuji ha dispuesto su avión personal para cualquier emergencia, solamente tiene que llenar esta forma y su vuelo estará listo en el momento en que usted lo disponga.- la recepcionista le extendió un foja de papeles y un bolígrafo.

Syusuke era sorprendente, no sabía ni cómo ni por qué, lo único que importaba era que saldría de Seattle. Y sacaría a Ryoma Echizen de su vida para siempre.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ryoma se levantó sintiéndose incómodo, hace un par de minutos había sentido el otro lado de la cama frío. Abrió los ojos y vio que estaba solo.

-¡Sakuno!- la llamó- ¿Dónde estás?

Pero sin saber por qué, sabía que estaba solo en aquél departamento. Al poner los pues en el suelo, lo primero de vio fue un papel entre sus dedos. Su nombre estaba garabateado en ella.

Con el corazón encogido, Ryoma desdobló la hoja.

_Ryoma. Tengo un vuelo importante, la señora de servicio llega a las 11 del día, me he llevado tu auto, lo dejaré en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Te dejo dinero para que tomes un taxi. _

La apresurada misiva estaba escrita con mala letra y no estaba firmada.

Se había marchado. ¿Pero cuándo? Fijó la vista en la pantalla digital del reloj de la mesilla y vio que eran las 4 de la mañana. Tenía que haberse ido hace menos de media hora, porque cuando la había besado dormida eran las tres con veinte.

Se quedó pasmado y no supo qué hacer. ¡No sabía qué hacer!

En ese momento su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar, buscó sus pantalones y sacó el móvil para responder. Era Kevin.

_-¿Qué haces Ryoma? ¡Corre!_

-¿Kevin?

_-¡Corre maldito granuja! ¡Si no lo haces no la alcanzarás!_

-Yo… te hablo después.

Ryoma se vistió sin pensarlo y salió corriendo del departamento. Maldita sea, donde había un taxi, un maldito taxi en aquella ciudad. Corrió a la otra cuadra esperando encontrar uno.

-¡Maldita sea! Un maldito taxi.- gritó son desesperación.

Justo en ese momento un taxi se detuvo frente a él y se subió sin pensarlo.

-Le daré mil dólares si me lleva al aeropuerto internacional en menos de quince minutos. No debe ser difícil, son las 4 de la mañana. ¡Vamos! ¿Qué espera?

El taxista aceleró y supo que había perdido el control. Ryoma Echizen había perdido el control. ¿Pero qué haría al llegar al aeropuerto?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakuno le entregó los papeles a la recepcionista y un maletero le ayudó con su equipaje.

_-Por la sala W, por favor. - _le informó el piloto.

Saldría de Seattle, y se casaría con Syusuke. Lo haría feliz y juntos tendrían una linda familia. Le daría todos sus sueños y se convertiría en la honorable esposa de Syusuke Fuji.

Siguió al piloto y no pudo evitar recordar que hace 18 años había corrido desesperadamente para alcanzar el vuelo de Ryoma. Esa vez había buscado el regalo perfecto antes de que él se marchara a competir en el Open de Estados Unidos. En esa ocasión le había obsequiado una pelota con la leyenda de: _"El no. 1 nacional"_. Lo había logrado, se había convertido en el mejor tenista del mundo, ¿pero a costa de qué?

-Quisiera beberme una soda antes de embarcar.- le informó al piloto.

_-En el avión tenemos un extenso surtido de…_

-Quiero una de un dispensador.- dijo y caminó a la maquina dispensadora más cercana.

Que sarcástica era la vida, ahora era ella quién se bebería una _Ponta_ antes de marchar, una parte de ella deseaba que Ryoma estuviera pasando por todas las adversidades para alcanzarla, pero eso era como pedirle peras al olmo.

Abrió la _ponta_ y la bebió con calma. Recordaba sus palabras como si hubieran sido ayer. _ Llegas muy tarde, calculas muy mal y llevas el pelo muy largo. _

Volvió a seguir al piloto y pudo escuchar la turbulencia del avión. Ese era claramente el sonido de la despedida.

_-Sorpresa, Saku-chan._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En cuanto llegó al aeropuerto corrió a ver de puerta en puerta cuál de ellos será el probable vuelo de Sakuno, tenía que encontrarla. ¿Para qué? No lo sabía, ya le diría algo cuando estuviera frente a ella.

No iba a rendirse, no lo haría. Era egoísta por querer a Sakuno para él solo, pero que más daba. Ella no se casaría son Syusuke, le había tomado tiempo comprenderlo, pero lo había comprendido y eso era lo que importaba.

Sólo quedaba una sala y era la de los vuelos privados, corrió a ella y se detuvo en seco. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpido? Quería apartar la mirada pero no podía, quería creer que estaba alucinando, pero no era así.

Había visto claramente como Sakuno subía las escaleras del avión y en ese momento Syusuke se asomaba por la puerta, ella había corrido hacía él y lo había besado. ¡Lo estaba abrazando! ¡Y lo seguía besando!

Por primera vez en su vida se sentía derrotada. No tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando con eso. Quería irse, quería olvidar lo que acababa de presenciar e ir tras ella.

-Eres un estúpido, Ryoma Echizen. Ella no vale la pena.

Y sin más cayó de rodillas. Sonrió con tristeza y se convenció de que no había valido la penar salir con un solo zapato para correr tras ella…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Fin del capítulo 12: ¡Ok! Antes que nada mil disculpas por haber demorado tanto, pero enserio necesitaba mucha inspiración para terminar este capítulo. ¿Por qué Ryoma cambió de repente su actitud? Porque dentro de él se dio cuenta que Sakuno es mucho más que deseo. ¿Por qué Kevin sabía lo que ocurría? Eso lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo. ¿Qué pasa con todo el misterio? Lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo.

Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han seguido al pendiente de mi historia, se los agradezco. Espero este capítulo reúna todas las expectativas que ustedes esperan. Para escribir las últimas escenas me arme de valor sentimental, me llene de lágrimas y amor mientras escuchaba la canción de sortilegio de Daniela Romo. ¡No se pueden perder el próximo capítulo! Estamos tan cerca del final. Sus reviews son los que me animan a seguir, y asi seguirá siendo mientras cuente con el apoyo de ustedes. (:

Anny.


	15. Capitulo 13: Humillación

The Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece, los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y fueron usados bajo los estatutos de libertad de expresión y prensa. La secuencia de la historia e idea original pertenecen a Ana Cristina García Toledo (Mieko_Sakura_Chan)

Las empresas y valores comerciales mencionados son ficticios, y por lo tanto no afectan la vida gregaria del hombre en sociedad.

**Recuerda que puedes agrandar el tipo de letra con los botones que se encuentran en la parte superior.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**: "Humillación"

Lo había sabido desde un principio, volver a Seattle en un ataque de supuesto amor había sido la mejor de sus jugadas, y pensar que había sido Yumiko quién lo propuso. Había regresado a estados unidos sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa, sólo pensando en darle un buena sorpresa a Sakuno, y vaya que lo había hecho, justo cuando estaba a punto de bajar del avión le habían informado que ella estaba ahí con un boleto abierto.

La observó dormir y tuve que admitir que era hermosa, la mujer que cualquier hombre desearía tener como esposa, y Sakuno Ryuzaki sería su esposa, suya y de nadie más. No importaba el partido que había perdido o empatado, ahora eso no importaba, lo único que tenía relevancia era que le había arrebatado a Ryoma Echizen lo que más quería en este mundo.

-Shyu… gracias por estar aquí- susurró Sakuno entre sueños.

No era una mujer muy brillante, pero haber dejado a Ryoma habría supuesto para ello un gran esfuerzo, y al final lo había elegido a él. En cuanto las cosas estuvieran un poco más calmadas se casaría con ella. No importaría el tiempo ni los recursos, la boda se realizaría.

Ahora sólo faltaba asegurarse del silencio de Tomoka… Para siempre.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Momoshiro abrazó a Ann con fuerza y no pudo evitar soltar un par de lágrimas. Había estado a punto de perder al amor de su vida por una tonta discusión acerca de la vida de Ryoma y Sakuno.

-Perdóname Ann, he sido un tonto al dejar que mis impulsos me cegaran- se disculpó mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.- Lo que ellos dos hagan no debe interesarnos, sin importar lo que haya sucedido o sucederá.

-Momo… hay algo de deberías saber antes de continuar con nuestra boda.- lo interrumpió Ann- Sakuno no sabe que yo tengo conocimiento de todo lo que sucedió hace más de cinco años…

-¿De qué hablas?

-Yo sé por qué ella se aferró a Syusuke de esa manera, y ahora que lo he pensado… Fuji no ha sido más que una víctima dentro de todo esto.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Estupido. Así era como se sentía. Como un completo idiota había salido corriendo tras Sakuno sin importarle que le hubiera faltado ponerse un zapato. ¿Para qué? Para que ella lo hubiera abandonado, lo hubiera dejado por Syusuke Fuji. Cuando finalmente había comprendido que la quería a su lado ya era demasiado tarde.

Entró a su departamento y tomó una de las raquetas que se encontraban sobre la mesa del vestíbulo.

**-¿Para qué maldita sea? ¡Para nada!**- gritó mientras tiraba la raqueta contra la pared provocando que esta se rompiera.- **¿De qué sirve? ¡De nada!**- tomó otra raqueta y la volvió a lanzar contra la pared.

Cuando se topo con el mini bar lo agarró y lo tiró. Deseaba hacer todo eso con Syusuke Fuji. Siguió caminando buscando algo para desquitarse toda la ira que traía adentro cuando uno de los vidrios de las botellas que acaba de romper se le clavó en el pie descalzo.

**-¡Maldita sea!**- volvió a gritar.- **¡Sakuno!**

Sintió que alguien le puso una mano sobre el hombro y se volteó sobresaltado.

-¿Ya has acabado?- le preguntó Kevin.

-¿Con qué? ¿Con esta estúpida vida? ¿Con el estúpido tenis?- respondió Ryoma de mala manera.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Sabía que esto iba a pasar, vine a cerciorarme de que estés bien.- le dijo Kevin con calma.- ¿Qué paso?

**-¿Qué que paso? ¡Que ella se fue con Syusuke! ¡Corrí como un estúpido tras ella para nada! ¡Para nada! ¿De qué sirve todo esto?**- gritó Ryoma tomando su bolsa de deporte y tirándola sobre uno de los cuadros de la sala.

-Eso deberías respondértelo tú, has perdido a la mujer de tu vida por tu arrogante y patética actitud de adoración hacía el tenis. Deja de ser un perro asustadizo y afronta que la has perdido.- le dijo Kevin con dureza mientras lo miraba con rabia.

**-¿Eres tú quién me lo dice? ¡Pero mírate! ¡Sigues enamorado de una mujer casada! Una mujer que ahora cría a tu hijo con su esposo.**- le gritó Ryoma a la cara.

Kevin no pudo resistirse y le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que Ryoma cayese de espaldas sobre la alfombra.

-¿Tú… te atreves a pegarme? ¿A mí? ¿Al gran Ryoma Echizen?- Ryoma se puso de pie rabioso y le devolvió el golpe.- No eres rival para mi Kevin.

-¿Rival para ti? No seas patético, porque fuera de las canchas de tenis nunca podrás ser un hombre.

**-¿Qué diablos estás diciendo? ¡Soy Ryoma Echizen!**

Ryoma le volvió a pegar a Kevin y este le devolvió el golpe. Sin darse cuenta ambos habían terminado golpeándose hasta el cansancio. Finalmente cayeron rendidos y Ryoma comenzó a reír, pero unas finas lágrimas resbalaban sobre sus ojos.

-Tanto grito me ha cansado, mira que estoy sudando, necesito un baño.- Ryoma se puso de pie y tomó una de las raquetas que habían salido volando de la bolsa de deportes.- dejaré el tenis.

Y sin más salió de la sala dejando a Kevin completamente anonadado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakuno se despertó con una calidez que le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Abrió lentamente los ojos y le pareció ver unos cabellos castaños que no pertenecían a ella. Intentó recordar que había sucedido el día anterior y cuando lo hubo hecho supo que estaba segura.

-Haz despertado, Sakuno.- Syusuke la dio un beso en la mejilla y sonrió tiernamente.- En un par de horas más estaremos en Japón.

-Gracias Shyu, pero… ¿Cómo llegaste a Seattle?- preguntó confundida.

-Ah, es muy fácil, te extrañaba y no podía aguantar las ganas de darte esto.- Syusuke sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una cajita y la abrió frente a los ojos de Sakuno.- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Qué dejaría el tennis? ¿Ryoma se había vuelto loco? No podía permitir que su amigo dejara atrás sus sueños por actuar como un cobarde. Tenía que hablar con alguien para impedir que Ryoma cometiera de nuevo el peor error de su vida, pero… ¿Quién? ¿Quién podía evitar que Ryoma siguiera actuando como un niño?

Intentó pensar con claridad mientras esperaba que Ryoma terminara de darse su baño. Cuando su amigo se había puesto de pie había notado lágrimas en el rostro de Ryoma, la partida de Sakuno realmente le había afectado; pero cada quién cosechaba lo que sembraba.

-¿Sigues aquí?- Ryoma entro en la sala ya totalmente repuesto de su ataque de ira de hacía ya unos minutos.- Vaya, menudo lío.- dijo mientras recorría con la mirada todo el desastre que se había armado.

-Lo has armado tú.- le respondió Kevin con ímpetu.

-En pocas horas llegarán los de limpieza, ellos se encargarán de todo.

Su amigo estaba raro, no parecía el mismo Ryoma Echizen de siempre, algo en su mirada había cambiado, ya no tenían el mismo brillo desafiante que siempre y en su lugar estaba la mirada de un hombre totalmente desesperado.

-Contactaré una rueda de prensa para anunciar mi retiro.- soltó Ryoma de repente.

-¿Dejarás el tennis sólo porque algo no te ha salido bien?- lo retó Kevin.- ¿Crees que esa la solución a todos tus problemas? ¿Huir?

-No estoy huyendo, sólo quiero dejar atrás lo que ocasionó todo esto.- contestó Ryoma con arrogancia.- Me dedicaré a cualquier cosa, menos a jugar como profesional.

-Sí quieres huir creo que tu último partido debería ser con tu padre.

Ryoma le dirigió a Kevin una mirada llena de dureza, se quedo meditabundo unos instantes y soltó un suspiro.

-Cuando me levanté solo en su cama tuve la sensación de un deja vû, y tuve miedo. Entonces me puso de pie y ella me había dejado una nota…

-¿Una nota?- preguntó Kevin con tristeza.- ¿Sakuno te dejo una nota?

-Sí. Al principio no me percaté de ello, pero al llegar al aeropuerto y verla en brazos de Fuji me hizo recordar lo que le hice hace más de cinco años.- confesó Ryoma.

-Nunca me contaste que sucedió en realidad, creo que es el momento de que te desahogues. Porque tu versión de hace 5 años estaba un poco llena de dolor, ahora debes repasar los hechos con calma.

Ryoma caminó entre el desastre de la sala y tomó una raqueta, se sentó en un sofá y comenzó a dar golpecitos sordos sobre la palma de su mano.

-Esa noche Momoshiro me había invitado a una fiesta, me llevó diciéndome que me tenía una sorpresa preparada. Yo accedí porque tenía tiempo sin salir con él, Momoshiro había sido para mí en la secundaria un gran amigo y me pareció correcto ir con él.- Ryoma encajó sus dedos entre las cuerdas de la raqueta y resopló.- En ese lugar me encontré a Sakuno, nos volvieron a presentar y Momoshiro y Ann sugirieron que nos quedáramos a conversar sobre que había sido de nuestras vidas los últimos años.

-Continúa.- le pidió Kevin al ver que su amigo se quedaba callado unos instantes.

-Entra una cosa y otra nos fuimos a mi hotel, esa misma noche hicimos el amor, pero…- Ryoma volvió a guardar silencio y de repente lanzó la raqueta contra el mini bar hecho pedazos.

-¿Pero qué, Ryoma?

-Si yo hubiera sabido que ella era virgen nunca la habría tocado, ni siquiera me habría atrevido a mirarla como mujer. En medio de la noche recibí una llamada de mi secretaria, el presidente de la filial en Nueva York había muerto de un paro cardíaco en medio de una junta. Y yo…

-¿Tú qué? ¿Qué hiciste Ryoma?

-Pude haber dicho que no, pude haber ordenado que alguien se encargara de todo, pero me dio miedo. ¡Tenía miedo Kevin! Miedo de no poder controlar lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-¿Qué sentías? ¿No querías separarte de ella?- lo presionó Kevin.

-Así es, no quería separarme de ella, por primera vez en mi vida había hecho el amor, el amor Kevin.- Ryoma comenzó a reír descontroladamente y a llorar como un loco.- Ni siquiera sé porque actúo así ahora, no se si soy Ryoma Echizen o tan solo un bastardo que durante todo este tiempo pensó en pagarle una deuda inexistente a una mujer.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Ella estaba con Syusuke en el aeropuerto, se fue con él, Kevin, se fue.

-Eso no responde totalmente a los hechos… ¿De qué sentiste miedo exactamente?

-De sentir lo que estoy sintiendo en estos momentos.

-¿Y qué paso después?

-Tomé un block de notas del hotel y le escribí una nota, le deje dinero y me fui. Justo al salir del hotel me encontré con Syusuke, el ya sabía lo de la muerte de mi socio, en ese momento no le di importancia, pero creo que ahora todo comienza a tener lógica.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quieres decir que Syusuke planeó todo esto?- Kevin abrió los ojos como platos y se sentó al lado de Ryoma.

-Esta misma noche… Sakuno me ha dejado una nota similar a la que le deje esa noche.- dijo Ryoma ignorando la pregunta de Kevin.- y con la misma cantidad de dinero.

-¿Le dejaste dinero a Sakuno después de hacerle el amor?- gritó Kevin incrédulo.- ¿Pero qué pedazo de idiota eres?

-Yo pensé que lo necesitaría para volver a su casa, no pude pensar en nada más.- se defendió Ryoma.- además, al parecer Syusuke fue por ella al hotel, porque más tarde marque y la recepcionista me dijo que ella se había marchado con su acompañante.

-¿Cómo sabes que se fue con él? No puedes asegurarlo.

-Claro que puedo, le pedí a Costello que lo investigará y él lo confirmó. Sakuno se había marchado con Syusuke del hotel.- la voz de Ryoma tenía cierto matiz de dolor y Kevin comprendió que aún había algo que no le había contado.

-¿Pero qué fue lo que pasó?

-En un momento de desesperación mi madre apareció en mi departamento y me encontró muy bebido, ella me llevó a Japón, estuve ahí solo una semana. Un día Nanako me pidió que la acompañara por unas cosas que se le habían olvidado en el club de tenis…- Ryoma se puso de pie y se quedó mirando el cuadro que había roto en medio de su ataque de ira.- Yo me quedé en el auto porque no tenía ganas de toparme con nadie, y fue ahí cuando la vi entrar del brazo de Syusuke.

-¿Sakuno estaba con Syusuke?

-Sí, no tenía ni tres semanas que había ocurrido lo del hotel y ella ya estaba con Syusuke.

-Y si era así… ¿Por qué querías pagarle algo que según los hechos no existía?

-Porqué pensé que ella se había visto obligada a salir con él porque yo la había destrozado, pero hoy me di cuenta de que no era así.

Kevin recogió un trozo de papel que había junto a la mesita del vestíbulo y lo leyó en voz alta.

-Ryoma, tengo un vuelo importante, la señora de servicio llega a las once del día, me he llevado tu auto, lo dejaré en el estacionamiento del aeropuerto. Te dejo dinero para que tomes un taxi…- Kevin sintió un sabor amargo al terminar de leer la nota.- Creo que ella ha saldado su cuenta pendiente contigo.

-Lo sé…

-Ahora Ryoma… la pregunta es ¿Qué piensas hacer?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakuno bajó del avión del brazo de Syusuke y sintió un fuerte flash en la cara. Decidió no darle importancia y siguió bajando las escaleras del avión. Cuando logró pisar tierra firme miró a Syusuke y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso.

-En dos semanas ¿te parece bien?- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿En dos semanas? ¿A qué te refieres, Saku?- preguntó Syusuke.

-La boda, que sea en dos semanas.- le dijo mientras lo besaba.

Mientras más pronto se casara con Syusuke mejor, no podía esperar más tiempo, pues temía cambiar de idea y no podía permitírselo. Tenía y quería casarse con él porque la había apoyado cuando más lo había necesitado, sólo él había estado a su lado en los peores momentos de su vida.

-Ya quiero ver a Tomoka para pedirle que sea nuestra dama de honor, estoy emocionada.- dijo Sakuno.

-Sakuno, me temo que eso no es posible.- Syusuke la tomo de los hombros y le dio un beso en la frente.- Tomoka tuvo un accidente y esta grave.

-¿Un… accidente?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Atobe Keigo caminaba de un lado a otro de su estudio. Tezuka al fin había descubierto todo, pero por alguna razón eso no lo tranquilizaba, puesto ahora toda la verdad saldría a la luz y perdería todo lo que tenía. Tenía que hallar una manera de salir de todo ese asunto. Sí tan sólo Syusuke no hubiera perdido aquél partido contra Ryoma las cosas fueran diferentes.

Aún no podía comprender la actitud de Syusuke, eran solo un partido de tenis, además si Ryoma le había ganado a Tezuka era predecible que lo haría con Syusuke, pero extrañamente Tezuka no se había mostrado satisfecho con el resultado. Algo andaba mal, algo estaba terriblemente mal y lo iba a descubrir.

Aquél partido había cambiado por completo las expectativas que se tenían de Syusuke como tenista profesional a pesar de que no se hizo público el partido ni el resultado, ¿Cómo podría Syusuke seguir con el título de genio si Echizen le había ganado por un descuido? Aunque muchos pensaran lo contrario él estaba seguro de que con raqueta nueva o no el resultado hubiera sido el mismo.

_Flash Back_

_Syusuke miraba a Ryoma son su acostumbrada sonrisa en el rostro, se acercó a él y le había dado la mano._

_-Ha sido un excelente partido, Echizen.- lo felicitó Syusuke._

_-Gracias Fuji.- Ryoma le había estrechado la mano y le devolvió la sonrisa._

_-No me extraña que seas el número uno en el mundo, ahora podemos decir que nuestro partido de hace años está concluido.- Syusuke se puso una mano en la frente y su mirada de pronto cambio._

_-¡Qué partido!- intervino Momoshiro- ¡Eh Syusuke! Eres un descuidado, mira que no revisar tu raqueta antes de un partido es una suerte que…_

_La mirada de Syusuke había cambiado por completo, pero al parecer solo Atobe y Tezuka se percataron. Syusuke de acercó a su bolsa de deporte y se secó el sudor de la cara con una toalla._

_-Estoy cansado, ¿vamos a bebernos algo?- ofreció Syusuke._

_-Syusuke…- Tezuka le puso la mano en el hombro.- ¿Por qué?_

_-¿Pasa algo Tezuka?- Syusuke sonrió a Tezuka con su habitual ánimo.- Estoy seguro de que con raqueta nueva o no el resultado sería el mismo._

_-Fin Flash Back-_

A pesar de las palabras de Syusuke, Atobe sabía que no pensaba así, una derrota era una derrota, y aún así se preguntaba el porqué de la animadversión de Syusuke con Ryoma. El pasado no iba a cambiar, y mucho menos el resultado de aquél partido ¿entonces porqué Fuji seguía empeñado en ello?

-¿En qué piensas, hijo?- su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos.- te estamos esperando para comer, hace mucho tiempo que no venías.

-Enseguida voy, madre.- le dijo con calma.

Si hacer lo correcto fuera fácil habría dejado a Syusuke Fuji con sus negocios hace mucho tiempo, pero no lo era, y mucho menos cuando se trataba de Syusuke Fuji, el prodigio del mundo de los negocios.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sadaharu leía con atención los papeles que Tezuka le había entregado hacía ya unos minutos. No había ni una duda, Syusuke estaba utilizando información confidencial para sus negocios, y según los datos que se mostraban siempre lo hacía en los contratos que Ryoma tenía planeado cerrar.

Desde aquél partido él había sabido que algo había cambiado en Syusuke, pero nunca había pensado que un simple partido de tennis podría provocar semejante cambio en su amigo.

-¿Entonces, que piensas?- Tezuka lo miró serio.- Lo correcto es entregar estos documentos a las autoridades, pero no creo que su falta sea mayor a los 50 millones de yenes.

-Lo sé, la máxima pena que le darán sea una multa de 40 millones de yenes, y para Syusuke el dinero no es problema- Sadaharu suspiró y dejó los papeles sobre la mesa.- Me pregunto si estás pensando lo mismo que yo.

-Syusuke no quedó bien después de aquél partido, una parte de mí cree que de no haber sido por la raqueta el resultado habría cambiado, pero ahora comienzo a dudar.- Tezuka alzó la mirada y se quedó viendo al vacío.- Atobe esta involucrado, y creo que…

-Oishi.- completó Sadaharu por Tezuka.- él mismo me lo ha contado hace un par de días.

-Hable con la hermana de Syusuke, y ella está de acuerdo en que él ha cambiado demasiado. No sé si Sakuno este enterada pero la herencia que le dejo Sumire se ha triplicado en la bolsa, y eso es sorprendente dada la rapidez con que la pudo cobrar.

-Tú sabes algo más.- afirmó Sadaharu.

-Creo que lo que Syusuke está haciendo es más bien personal.

-¿Personal?

-Hace más de 5 años Sakuno y Ryoma se encontraron, y una cosa los llevo a otra. Pienso que Syusuke no puede admitir que su oponente sea en todos los casos Echizen.- Tezuka se apretó el puente de la nariz con los dedos y soltó un suspiro.- Toda esta red de información está cayendo.

-¿A qué te refieres? Syusuke no comete errores.

-Él quiere cometerlos, mira esto.- Tezuka sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un papel doblado y se lo extendió a Sadaharu.

Aquella forma médica hacía cuadrar toda la información, ahora el problema era atar todos los nudos y decidir quién en realidad era el malo de la historia.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Sadaharu confundido.- ¿Una forma médica?

-Fíjate en la fecha,- Tezuka señaló la parte superior del papel.- en estos días Syusuke se encontraba con Hong Kong, es imposible un lavado estomacal en Japón si estás en otro país.

-La fecha está muy cercana a la junta que se hizo en el hotel Goldel Sky, la de los bancarios.- Sadaharu sacó una libreta de su abrigo y la hojeó como si buscara algo.- En esas fechas…

-Así es, Ryoma estaba hospedado en el mismo hotel. La junta se llevó a cabo un día después de que Echizen abandonará el hotel para hacer un viaje a Nueva York.

-Aquí esta.- Sadaharu le mostró una hoja a Tezuka.- Durante esas mismas fechas las acciones del Grupo Keigo se desplomaron. Los datos no mienten.

-Una día antes de que Echizen abandonara el hotel, él y Sakuno pasaron la noche juntos.- dijo Tezuka sin rodeos.- Ese lavado estomacal no fue para Syusuke, fue para Sakuno.

Sadaharu se quedó pasmado y su mente comenzó a sumar dos más dos, y cuando obtuvo la respuesta no le gusto para nada.

-¿Quieres decir que Ryoma y Sakuno…? No puede ser, entonces lo de Syusuke comienza a tener sentido.

-Yumiko me dijo lo mismo.- Tezuka movió el cuello de un lado a otro intentado relajarse.- Syusuke no actúa por sus propios intereses, siempre lo hace por los demás, pero creo que esta vez se excedió.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakuno abrió lentamente la puerta del cuarto hospitalario de Tomoka, entro lentamente en el y caminó hacía la cama de su amiga. No podía creer que su amiga se encontrara en ese estado, no tenía ni dos semanas que la había visto tan alegre y rebosante de felicidad.

-Tomoka, tienes que ponerte bien…-susurró.- Se que no me escuchas pero hay muchas cosas que tengo que contante.- tomó la mano de Tomoka entre las suyas y se sentó en la cama.- ¿Sabes? Me voy a casar con Shyu en dos semanas y quiero que seas mi dama de honor, nada me haría tan feliz como eso…

Nada. Su amiga seguía tal y como Syusuke le había dicho, no hacía ningún movimiento, se encontraba casi en estado vegetativo.

-Cuando despiertes tal vez sea tarde para que presencies la boda, pero te guardaré las fotos.- Sakuno se inclinó y le dio a Tomoka un beso en la frente.- Pase rápido a saludarte, pero prometo que vendré más tarde, ahora tengo que ir con Syusuke…

Sakuno salió del cuarto y no pudo evitar llorar, ¿Cómo las personas podían ponerse tan mal en tan sólo segundos? Según Syusuke, él y Tomoka habían discutido por un asunto personal… pero ¿Qué habría sido ese asunto? No quería preguntar pues tenía miedo de la respuesta, lo peor era que eso ahora no importaba

-¿Estás bien, Saku?- Syusuke se acercó a ella y la abrazó.- Ella se pondrá bien, ya lo verás.

-No puede creer que este así, Tomoka siempre ha sido alegre y energética, y ahora… es todo lo contrario.- Sakuno recargó su cabeza en el pecho de Syusuke y lo abrazó.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó él.- Creo que necesitas una ducha.

-Tienes razón.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Mientras hacía el equipaje se preguntaba que era exactamente lo que haría al llegar a Japón, estaba claro que buscaría a Sakuno para que le diera una explicación, es más, se lo iba a exigir. Levantó la mirada y vio una pelota de tennis rayada sobre el estante, la tomó entre sus manos y leyó: _El no. 1 nacional._ Inmediatamente recordó que ese había sido el regalo de Sakuno cuando él se había marchado de Japón, metió la pelota en el equipaje y cerró la maleta.

Sakuno se había ido con Syusuke, pues bien, ahora Ryoma Echizen le pediría un par de explicaciones. Tomó sus maletas y salió de su departamento. Nada ni nadie le iba a impedir obtener sus respuestas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Syusuke Fuji miraba con atención las noticias de la mañana mientras tomaba su café sentado en su elegante sofá. Cruzó las piernas en señal de poder y arrogancia y cambio de canal. ¿Cuándo entenderían los reporteros que a nadie le interesaba que algún actor llegara al aeropuerto? Pero en cuanto vio el pie de la noticia se quedo perplejo. _Ryoma Echizen acaba de arribar en el aeropuerto de Narita._

Le bajó volumen al televisor para que Sakuno no escuchara nada y centró su atención en aquél reportaje.

-_Señor Echizen ¿piensa quedarse mucho tiempo en Japón?_

_-Consúltelo con mi agente._

_-Dicen que planea participar en el torneo amistoso en Japón._

_-Consúltelo con mi agente._

_-Se rumora que planea adquirir un lote de acciones del grupo Suou ¿es verdad?_

_-Consúltelo con mi agente._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ryoma se abría paso entre los reporteros para llegar a toda prisa al coche que lo esperaba. Lo que más detestaba era que todas esas personas no entendieran un no por respuesta. Bajo ningún motivo les iba a responder sus absurdas preguntas y conjeturas.

-_Señor Echizen dicen que planea pasar mucho tiempo en Japón ¿dejará los torneos que tiene en Ámerica?_

- Consúltelo con mi agente, tengo prisa.- respondió cortante.

Siguió avanzando y la pregunta que le hicieron a continuación hizo que girara la cabeza lentamente para responder a aquella reportera.

-_Dicen que hace ya seis años usted tuvo un partido con Syusuke Fuji ¿cuál fue el resultado? ¿Es cierto que lo venció? ¿Cómo quedó el juego?_

Miró arrogante y presuntuoso a la reportera y le quitó el micrófono.

-Soy el mejor tenista del mundo, creo que la respuesta es clara.

Una sonrisa llena de triunfo y malicia afloró en el rostro de Ryoma Echizen por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Siguió caminando con paso decidido dejando a todos los reporteros totalmente anonados.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una taza de café caía lentamente en pedazos sobre la alfombra de diseño italiano. Syusuke Fuji se puso de pie y tiró la mesa de centro de una patada. Aquello no se lo iba a perdonar, Ryoma Echizen había cavado su propia tumba.

Una carcajada cargada de malas intenciones no se hizo esperar. Su mirada había cambiado por completo. Se limpió la mano cortada por la porcelana de la taza que había estrujado con su mano dejando manchas de sangre en su pañuelo.

Caminó lentamente a la habitación de Sakuno y decidió que sería suya, solamente suya. Al precio que fuera necesario.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Keiko miraba a su amigo desde el otro lado de la mesa de aquella cafetería. La noticia que le acababa de dar era muy jugosa, y valía su peso en oro. Deslizó un sobre en la mesa y se lo tendió.

- ¿Esta es la forma médica?-preguntó su amigo.-Es una copia.

- Así es.-asintió ella.

-¿Cuánto quieres por esta exclusiva?

-Absolutamente nada de dinero, en esta ocasión mi recompensa es la satisfacción, y desde luego que nadie se entere que yo te di la noticia.

-Entiendo, ¿Qué harás, entonces? Supongo que después de esto deberás salir de Japón.

-Ese es el punto.- clavó las uñas pintadas de rojo en el mantel de la mesa y suspiró.- aún así tengo que pedirte un favor.

-¿Cuál?

-Quiero la noticia en primera plana y un encabezado especial.

-¿Encabezado especial?

-Sí, algo como…

Se quedó pensando un par de segundos y después sonrió complacida.

-El heredero que nunca nació: Aborto.

-Es un título no muy bueno.-dijo su amigo.

-Entonces encárgate de buscarle uno mejor.

Se puso de pie y salió de la cafetería totalmente satisfecha. Si Syusuke se enteraba de lo que había hecho no tendría oportunidad alguna de volver a su lado, pero si no era para ella no sería para nadie. Era increíble que alguien tan estúpida como Sakuno fuera quién estuviera a punto de casarse con él, una estúpida mujer que había abortado al hijo de Ryoma Echizen.

Se moría de ganas de ver su patética cara...

* * *

**N/A.**

**¿Qué tal? Lo prometido es deuda, entrego este capítulo exactamente a la semana. Espero les guste. Como se dieron cuenta los misterios están saliendo a la luz más rápido de lo que esperaba. Pero así es mejor. ¿Qué hará Ryoma ahora que está a punto de publicarse la noticia del aborto de Sakuno? ¿Cómo planea Syusuke hacer suya a Sakuno si ella ama a Ryoma?**

**Eso y mucho más en el próximo capítulo.**

**Dejen sus reviews!**


	16. Capitulo 14: Acuerdo Convencional

The Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece, los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y fueron usados bajo los estatutos de libertad de expresión y prensa. La secuencia de la historia pertenece a Ana Cristina García Toledo (Mieko_Sakura_Chan)

Las empresas y valores comerciales mencionados son ficticios, y por lo tanto no afectan la vida gregaria del hombre en sociedad.

**Capítulo 14**: "Acuerdo Convencional"

Sakuno se levantó empapada en sudor, aquella pesadilla otra vez. Deseaba pensar con todas sus fuerzas que aquél suceso en realidad era eso: un sueño aterrador, pero sabía que por más que lo intentará Ryoma Echizen la había marcado para toda la vida.

Aún podía recordar el terror que había sentido aquella noche, podía recordar el pánico y la manera en que cruzaba sus manos sobre su vientre mientras pensaba con todas sus fuerzas que no iba a perder al bebé, que no quería perderlo. La tortura al escuchar las palabras del médico fue indescifrable: _La naturaleza ha seguido su curso, ese bebé no va a nacer, tenemos que practicarle un aborto._ No comprendía como algo así podía ocurrir, hacía tan solo un par de días que se había enterado y ahora ya no existía el bebé.

Casi por masoquismo recordó los hechos de esa noche, y el dolor fue tan real como si estuviera pasando en ese mismo instante

-_Flash Back-_

_Una noche se despertó con un fuerte malestar en el estómago. Al principio había pensado que se trataba de algo que comió en el día, pero cuando entró en el cuarto de baño vio que estaba sangrando, su albornoz y sus piernas estaban manchados de sangre. El terror se apoderó de ella y se quedó paralizada. ¿Qué podía hacer para detener aquello?_

_No halló la respuesta. Durante toda su vida se había enorgullecido de poder hacer frente casi a cualquier cosa, pero no a aquello… aquello no. Era terrible. Llamó a Syusuke a gritos. Él era el luchador, el fuerte, el protector, y no iba a permitir que eso sucediera._

_Syusuke acudió de inmediato y al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría se hizo cargo de todo: llamó al médico, la llevó en brazos a su coche y la condujo al hospital._

_Ella estaba inmersa en una pesadilla de pánico. Cruzó los brazos sobre el estómago y trataba con desesperación de retener al niño que llevaba dentro. Syusuke no había dejado de hablarle y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero su mente solo podía repetir: No puedo perder el bebé, no voy a perder al bebé, no debo perder al bebé._

_Pero toda su fuerza de voluntad no sirvió de nada. Perdió al bebé. Y Sakuno perdió el control de todo lo que hasta ese momento le daba sentido a su vida. El peor momento fue cuando el doctor entró en su cuarto y le dijo que tenían que practicarle un degrado._

_En medio de aquél remolino de sentimientos de su pena, Sakuno había pensado que aquello había sido un castigo por haberse acostado con Ryoma de aquella manera tan promiscua. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y se quedó inmóvil._

_Syusuke le apretó la mano y volvió a decir que todo estaría bien, pero ella sabía que no era así. Lloró a lágrima viva y supo que nada en su vida volvería a ser igual. Ryoma Echizen era el culpable de todo, si no la hubiera dejado abandonada en aquél hotel… nada de eso hubiera pasado._

_-Fin Flash Back-_

Aquél dolor era insoportable. Se tapó la cara y rompió a llorar, sentía que algo le apretujaba el corazón y deseo gritar. Había hecho justicia, y aún así no se sentía satisfecha. Se acostó de nuevo y abrazó a Syusuke. Él la amaba y no iba a permitir que nada, ni nadie le hiciera daño, se lo había demostrado durante mucho tiempo y eso no tenía por qué cambiar.

-Sakuno…-una voz adormilada susurró su nombre y sonrió.- ¿Qué haces despierta?

-Es que tuve la misma pesadilla.-confesó.

Syusuke la abrazó con fuerza y la besó en la frente.

-No te preocupes, a mí lado nada te pasará.

Cerró los ojos con fuerzas y trató de seguir durmiendo. Aquella pesadilla no tenía porque volver, Ryoma Echizen era un ciclo cerrado en su vida.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Cuando llegó a casa de sus padres se arrepintió de no haber llevado consigo las llaves de su departamento en Japón. Miró a su padre con el ceño fruncido y se preguntó que realmente tenía la edad que marcaba su identificación.

-¿Entonces regresaste a Japón sin esa chica especial?-preguntó Nanjirou.- Una lástima.

-No sé de que hablas.- respondió con arrogancia.- Madre ¿puedes servirme otro poco de Otoro?-pidió.

Siguió desayunando en silencio mientras se preguntaba dónde encontrar a Sakuno. Por lo que le había dicho Momoshiro sabía que vivía con Syusuke, pero por más que quisiera respuestas no las iba a obtener hiendo a buscarla ahí. Se levantó de la mesa y fue a su habitación.

Encendió el móvil y le marcó a su amigo, lo último que quería era llegar a un lugar donde no estuviera nadie esperándolo, y menos si ese nadie podía ser Syusuke Fuji.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los días se habían pasado volando y Sakuno se preguntó si realmente tenía ánimos que acompañar a Syusuke a aquél cóctel de negocios. Se frotó las sienes con los dedos y suspiró, lo menos que deseaba en ese momento era tomar un baño y vestirse para el evento. Caminó al cuarto de baño casi a regañadientes y dejó que las gotas de agua tibia cayeran sobre ella lentamente.

Depositó sus manos en su vientre plano y sintió ganas de llorar. Habían pasado más de cinco años desde aquella pesadilla y aún era capaz de verla como tal. Esa noche no sólo había perdido a su hijo, también había perdido todo lo que ella pudo haber sido. Siguió tallándose el cuerpo y al terminar se envolvió en una toalla, no quería que Syusuke viera su desnudez, sin importar las sospechas que él pudiera tener no iba a hacer el amor de nuevo hasta que se sintiera preparada.

De pronto sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar y sentó en el piso. Se aferró a la toalla como su último recurso y el llanto no se hizo esperar. Quería gritar que nada le importaba, nada que tuviera que ver con el maldito de Ryoma. Lo odiaba, o al menos quería odiarlo. Intentó con todas las fuerzas de su alma y de su ser no recordar todos aquello momentos que había compartido al lado del hombre que más la había herido.

Lanzó gritos sordos y golpeó frenéticamente el piso de mármol. Quería sacar todo aquél dolor, quería sentirse libre de todos aquellos recuerdos, pero lo que más quería era amar a Syusuke una milésima parte de lo que amaba a Ryoma. Durante esos cinco años se había culpado de no haber sido fuerte por ella y por su hijo, de no haber sido capaz de haberle hecho frente a la realidad. Se puso de pie y se lavó la cara. Estaba cansada de pensar, ya no más amor, ya no más de Ryoma Echizen.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Syusuke se colocó las mancuernillas de platino en las mangas de la camisa y miró a Sakuno con curiosidad, estaba más callada que de costumbre y no sabía exactamente a qué se debía. Sacó de su gaveta un estuche de joyería y lo puso frente a los ojos de Sakuno, abrió lentamente el estuche dejando entrever un exquisito collar de perlas en forma de cascada.

-Para adornar el hermoso cuello de la mujer que me da el placer de acompañarme- susurró al oído de Sakuno con voz ronca.- Estuve horas en la joyería pensando que podría hacerte competencia, Saku.- mintió.

-Shyu…-sonrió ella.- gracias, pero ya sabes que no me gusta que me hagas regalos así.- replicó.- ¿Me lo pones?-dijo al cabo de unos segundos de silencio.

-Será un placer.

.Le colocó el collar pensando en cuánto tiempo tardaría ella para ceder por completo de nuevo, no tenía que perder ni un segundo más en hacerla solamente suya.

-Te queda hermoso.- deslizó las yemas de sus dedos por el cuello de Sakuno y depositó un beso en su cuello. ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El trayecto al lugar del evento había sido un poco incómodo, y estaba seguro que de esa noche había muchas probabilidades de encontrarse con Ryoma, pero ni una confrontación con él podía arruinarle la noche. Sería el encargado del proyecto _Heiderich_ aunque se opusiera el consejo entero. Ayudó a Sakuno a bajar del auto y le entregó sus llaves al valet parking, pasó su brazo por la cintura de Sakuno y juntos entraron al lujoso hotel.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Syusuke- te notó un poco pálida.

-Es que este lugar…-la voz de Sakuno se convirtió en un susurro.- no importa, ya lo pasado pisado.

Así que aún no podía olvidar aquél capítulo de su vida, la velada sería muy divertida, se iba asegurar de tomar la misma habitación esa noche… cuando la haría suya de nuevo.

-Te quiero presentar a alguien- le dijo en cuando se mezclaron con la gente del evento.- pero antes…- besó a Sakuno lentamente y la soltó a los pocos segundos.- ahora sí.

-¿A quién tenemos aquí?

Syusuke volteó para saber a quién pertenecía la voz y sonrió al ver que era su amigo.

-Pensé que no vendrías.- un hombre moreno de hombros anchos de cabello y ojos negros sonreía complacido.- Me habían dicho que estarías en Londres.- añadió.

-Rumores, sólo rumores.- dijo Syusuke mientras apretaba a Sakuno contra su cuerpo.- Te presento a mi prometida: Sakuno Ryuzaki.- sonrió.- él es un amigo de la universidad, Timo Markopolou, es griego.- le indicó a Sakuno.

-Mucho gusto.- respondió Sakuno mientras Timo le besaba la mano.

-El gusto es todo mío.- Timo miró a Syusuke con una ceja levantada en señal de ironía y soltó un risita.- vaya suerte que tienes, te felicito.

Se despidieron del amigo de Syusuke y disfrutaron de la velada. Cuando llegó el momento de anunciar al jefe del proyecto central subió al estrado sonriente y tomó el micrófono.

-Muchas gracias, Kyouya,- dijo con alegría fingida.- Vaya presentación que me ha hecho mi amigo ¿eh?

Dirigió unas palabras al público y ubicó con la mirada a los invitados, pero sus ojos se posaron en las personas que menos deseaba ver juntos. La rabia se apoderó de él y luchó por controlarse, tenía que conservar la calma. Mencionó unas estadísticas a forma de librar el ambiente de tensión y decidió que era el momento de darle una lección.

-Y ya que mí querido amigo Kyouya se ha tomado el atrevimiento de ventilar su vida privada.- bromeó y la risa de los invitados no se hizo esperar.- quiero aprovechar para compartir mi felicidad con ustedes: me caso en poco tiempo con la mujer de mi vida, Sakuno.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakuno miró a Syusuke desenvolverse en el estrado con facilidad y sonrió, era un hombre exitoso. Le lanzó un beso al notar su mirada sobre ella y sintió una felicidad apoderándose de ella.

-Lo ha logrado- una voz terriblemente familiar había pronunciado aquellas palabras.- se ha hecho con el proyecto.

No tuvo ni ganas de cerciorarse a quién pertenecía aquella voz, lo sabía de sobra. Una mano fuerte le apretó el brazo obligándola a voltearse.

-Me lastimas- se quejó.

Aquellos ojos verde ámbar la miraban amenazadores, por alguna razón supo que aquella mirada no era sólo eso, estaba cargada de muchos sentimientos pero ninguno de cariño y mucho menos amor.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que tenías muchos asuntos en Seattle.- dijo con arrogancia.- Vete.- ordenó.

-No me iré hasta que me des un par de explicaciones.- Ryoma le soltó el brazo y miró al estrado con fiereza.- no es mi personalidad maltratar a las mujeres.

-Tarde para decirlo.- se limpió el brazo como si un leproso la hubiera tocado y volvió la mirada a Syusuke.- no tengo nada que explicarte.

Sakuno deseó que aquello no estuviera pasando, tenía que ser una pesadilla. Ryoma no podía estar ahí, no podía seguir torturándola.

_-Y ya que mi amigo Kyouya…_

Intentó escuchar atentamente a Syusuke pero la presencia de Ryoma se lo impedía.

-Tú me vas a dar un par de explicaciones.- ordenó él.

-No tengo porque explicarte nada, te abandoné y eso es todo.- respondió Sakuno en un susurro.- Te suplico que te vayas.

-¿Tú te atreves a suplicar? No sigas fingiendo, sé de lo que eres capaz.

_-… compartir mi felicidad con ustedes._

-No me hables así.- pidió Sakuno.- te lo vuelvo a decir: vete.

-Ahora mismo me vas a explicar porque abortaste a mi hijo.

_-… de mi vida, Sakuno Ryuzaki._

Sakuno sintió que el piso de abría y sus ojos no podían siquiera mirar a Syusuke, le pareció escuchar aplausos y todas las miradas se centraron en ella. Intentó respirar lentamente y un mareo súbito de apodero de ella. Sintió que unos brazos fuertes la agarraban por la espalda y después no vio nada más.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un desmayo, que conveniente era aquello para evitar responder su pregunta. Mientras sostenía a Sakuno estaba consciente de todas las miradas y los susurros a su alrededor, pero aquella mujer no se iba a librar así como así de responder.

-Deja de fingir,-le murmuró al oído.- no eres tan buena actriz como crees.

-Aléjate de ella, Echizen.

Syusuke se había acercado a ellos con fiereza y de un manotazo hizo que Ryoma soltará a Sakuno.

-Ya no te pertenece.- le dijo Syusuke con irritación.

-No ganaste el partido….- Ryoma tenía en el rostro una sonrisa divertida cargada de arrogancia.- pero ahora pretendes ganarte a la mujer ¿no es así?

-Por mí puedes pensar lo que quieras,-aseveró Syusuke.- Ahora vete.- intentó controlarte y al fin logró dibujar una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro.- ella estará mejor si tú no estás presente.

-Mada mada dane.- Ryoma se alejó de ellos haciendo un gesto despreocupado con las manos.- _¿Ese eres tú en realidad, sempai?_

Salió de las instalaciones del hotel y subió a su auto, condujo con una tranquilidad que en realidad no sentía y tomó una determinación. Syusuke Fuji tenía a partir de ese instante la guerra oficialmente declarada, hasta ese momento había sido compasivo tratando de explicar las acciones de su sempai pero ahora estaban más que claras.

Activó el comando de voz del auto y ordenó una llamada telefónica.

_-¿Qué ocurre?_-preguntó la voz del otro lado de la línea.

-Tezuka, él está totalmente de lo que hace.- respondió con cautela.

_-Supongo que quieres que ponga en marcha la OPA. Pero sí haces eso… todo lo que Sakuno conoce como realidad se vendrá abajo, y no puedo permitirlo._

-Hay un par de cosas que he olvidado comentarte esta tarde, pero mañana en cuanto te llegué tu periódico sabrás todo con certeza.

_-Raito me lo ha dicho, al parecer ni tú dinero ni tu fama ha logrado frenar lo que se viene._

-Por favor Tezuka, activa la OPA, es la única manera de frenar todo esto y yo ya no pienso moverme en las penumbras.

Colgó la comunicación y se convenció de que aquello era lo mejor, intentaría a toda costa proteger lo que hasta ese momento había conocido como vida. Sakuno le había arrebato a su hijo sin siquiera darle una oportunidad, pues bien, ahora él no le daría la más mínima oportunidad de conocer el mundo que le podría haber pertenecido.

-Ya no más Syusuke, tus acciones han llegado demasiado lejos, y no pienso seguir haciéndola de espectador.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakuno abrió los ojos lentamente y se sintió mareada, se sentó en el borde de la cama e intentó buscar sus zapatos. Aquella habitación le era sumamente familiar, pero su mente parecía querer bloquear el recuerdo. Caminó a la mesilla de noche y encontró un bloc de notas, lo tomó entre sus manos y al leerlo sintió que le quemaba, lo tiró son terror y llamó a Syusuke.

-¿Shyu? ¿Estás aquí?

Silencio. Al parecer que encontraba sola. Se encontraba en la misma habitación en la que Ryoma la había abandonado hace cinco años, su mente estampó las letras de aquél bloc y deseó gritar. _Golden Sky. Habitación 512. _Caminó a tientas por la habitación y le pareció escuchar unos gritos sordos en otra habitación. Era Syusuke.

_-¡Tienes que hacer algo! Compra todo el tiraje, moviliza a la policía del grupo Ootori pide los favores necesarios. Aún hay tiempo._

Por las palabras de Shyu se daba cuenta que intentaba parar una publicación ¿de qué se trataría? Recordó la noche anterior y sintió vergüenza, tal vez después de su desmayo había pasado algo con Ryoma, y Syusuke trataba de parar el escándalo. Se acercó a él lentamente y trató de comprenderlo.

_-¡No importa lo que cueste! Si no logras comprarlas todas puedes darte por despedido._- Syusuke colgó su celular con fuerza y sus ojos estaban inundados en una rabia totalmente incomprensible.- ¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?- se puso de pie y tomó a Sakuno por los hombros.- ¿A Tomoka? ¿Anne? ¿Rebecca? ¿A Ryoma? ¡Responde Sakuno!- ordenó con voz de acero.

-No sé de qué me hablas, Shyu.- respondió ella con miedo.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-La noticia de tu aborto ha sido filtrada a los medios, esta misma mañana el tiraje ha llegado a todas los inmobiliarios de Japón.

Sakuno sintió deseos de desmayarse de nuevo, sus piernas no la sostenían en pie y de no ser porque las manos de Syusuke aún la sujetaban estaría en el suelo.

-Nunca se lo dije a nadie.- su voz se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco.- Lo juró.- añadió al ver la ira en los ojos de él.

-Pues alguien ha filtrado la noticia, he movilizado a todos mis empleados de confianza para que compren todo el tiraje sin importar cuando cuesta, aún así lo veo muy difícil.- la soltó de golpe y se dio la vuelta.- Voy a descubrir quién ha sido, y lo voy a destruir.

-Syusuke…- susurró Sakuno.- no importa si se sabe, sólo debe interesarnos que estaremos juntos.

Syusuke se dio la vuelta y sonrió con cariño.

-Lo sé, amor mío.- su voz había vuelto a la amabilidad que siempre lo había distinguido y abrazó a Sakuno.- Confío en que siempre estarás a mi lado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_El Echizen perdido: el samurái que nunca nació"_

_Sí de repente sientes que tu vida no puedes ser peor, no te preocupes, hay cosas mejores que la fama y el dinero. Hoy en día el tema del aborto nos ha…._

Tezuka leyó aquella nota con horror y lamentó no haberlo predicho, al parecer ni Raito estaba enterado de lo que su nueva editorial estaba a punto de publicar, y tampoco Ryoma lo había podido frenar. Siguió leyendo y sintió nauseas de todo aquél amarillismo.

"… _hace aproximadamente unos cinco años Sakuno Ryuzaki, actual prometida de Syusuke Fuji, tuvo un encuentro apasionado con Ryoma Echizen en el famoso y elegante hotel Golden Sky, aquél encuentro dio frutos, nuestra periodista consentida quedó embarazada del tenista número uno del mundo…"_

¿Quién había podido infiltrar semejante cosa? ¡La forma médica abarcaba una página completa! Pero no era la misma que él había encontrado, esa era la verdadera, el aborto había sido provocado. Sakuno nunca había querido tener ese niño.

"…_sus sueños y aspiraciones iban más allá de criar al hijo del samurái junior. La forma médica que mostramos a continuación detalla con horror la decisión de…"_

Estaba seguro que Sakuno no había tomado esa decisión, la conocía perfectamente y eso no podía estar ocurriendo. Demandaría a la publicación por daños y por todo lo que un abogado fuera capaz de encontrar, pero lo que decían era simplemente una mentira.

"_A lo largo de mi vida siempre me he preguntado si tener fama y poder es lo adecuado para los seres humanos, ¿Será Syusuke Fuji una víctima más de las conjeturas de esta hermosa reportera?..."_

Tomó su teléfono móvil y le marcó a Sakuno, pero al parecer lo tenía apagado. Necesitaba localizarla para darle instrucciones, tenía que protegerla. Al final Sumire había tenido razón, pero aún estaba a tiempo de evitar lo peor, no iba a permitir que la persona que había considerado su hermana se desmoronara por una absurda publicación. Estaba convencido que aquello no eran más que mentiras.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Syusuke cerró la puerta del departamento que tenía en las afueras de Tokio con fuerza. Aquella maldita mujer lo había hecho, lo sabía. Sabía que le iba a causar problemas pero nunca pensó que llegaría a tanto. Al final todas las mujeres eran unas inútiles, pero a esa en especial le iba a dar su lección.

-¡Syusuke!- una voz seductora lo recibió.- ¡Que alegría verte!

Keiko le rodeó el cuello con los brazos e intentó besarlo, pero Syusuke la empujó con las manos haciendo que ella cayera de espaldas sobre uno de los sillones.

-Te creíste muy inteligente ¿verdad?- le dijo con burla- cuando te elegí como mi amante lo hice porque estaba consciente de tu propia estupidez, porque eres una mujer tonta e inútil.- Syusuke le pisó la mano y luego pateó el sillón.- ¿Pero sabes? Por más que hayas dado esa información no vas a lograr impedir mi boda.

-Syusuke…-murmuró ella con dolor.- Yo…

-¿Realmente pensaste que si terminaba mi compromiso con Sakuno me casaría con alguien como tú?- soltó una carcajada y Keiko palideció.- No eres más que una cualquiera.

Syusuke se acercó a ella y la tomó por la mandíbula.

-Ahora escúchame bien, Keiko.- la miró con diversión y torció la boca en un gesto de superioridad.- te he dicho cientos de veces que no me llames Syusuke, para ti soy Fuji-sama, ¿porqué? Porque simplemente no estás a mi nivel.

-Yo no…

-¡Tú nada!- le gritó en la cara.- Una lástima que no hayas pedido dinero por la nota, y más lástima aún que siempre confiarás ciegamente en mí.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

La soltó y caminó a la recamara seguida de Keiko. Abrió el guardarropa y pasó los dedos por las orillas de la seda de los vestidos.

-¡Son míos!- gritó ella son desesperación. Se puso frente al guardarropa mientras se aferraba a los trajes como su último recurso.- Haré lo que quieras pero déjalos, son míos.

-Te equivocas, querida.- le rozó la mejilla con el dedo y la apartó de una bofetada.- Todo esto es mío, incluso lo que traes puesto, nunca lo olvides.

-Te juró que me voy, desaparezco, lo que sea.- rogó ella.

-Cuanto lo lamento.- Syusuke sonrió con malicia y sacó uno a uno los vestidos.- una verdadera pena todo el dinero que se ha gastado en ellos ¿eh?- tiró el vestido al suelo y observó deleitado como Keiko se posaba sobre la prenda.

Caminó al joyero del tocador y tomó con la mano tres collares.

-¡Ven aquí!- gritó.

La tomó del brazo y la arrastro hasta el elevador del pasillo.

-Tengo una forma interesante que hacerte feliz hoy.- la siguió arrastrando hasta la salida y miró encantado el ir y venir de los coches.- Una pena que sea un día lluvioso.

-Lo siento, perdóname- Keiko le rodeó una pierna con los brazos y restregó su rostro con su pantalón en señal de desesperación.- te juró que hago lo que quieras.

-De ti ya no quiero nada, excepto lo que voy a pedirte.- se sacudió la pierna y ella cayó de rodillas.

Tiró los collares en la acera y con sus zapatos salpico agua sucia sobre ellos.

-Soy un hombre piadoso.- dijo mientras tiraba de las solapas de su saco en gesto de superioridad.- te regalaré estos collares y la ropa que traes puesta si recoges cada uno de ellos con los dientes.- los ojos de Syusuke estaban llenos de malicia y sus labios dibujaban una sonrisa cruel.- después de todo así es como te encontré ¿recuerdas? En la calle, eres menos que nada.

Keiko lo miró con tristeza y agachó la cabeza para recoger el primer collar. El sabor del agua sucia invadió su paladar y sintió deseos de vomitar.

-El primero es tuyo.- dijo él con satisfacción.

Observó como su ex amante dejaba el collar a un lado y volvió a agacharse para tomar la siguiente joya. Miró deleitado la escena, la desesperación era un arma en las manos del enemigo, una lástima que Keiko nunca lo hubiera comprendido.

-Todo el amor….- susurró ella cubierta en lágrimas y lluvia.- que sentía por ti lo has aplastado con esto.

-¿Amor?- preguntó Syusuke con sorna.- Pero que ingenua eres, yo por ti ni siquiera sentí deseo real, no fuiste más que una pobre huérfana que decidí ayudar a salir de la calle ¿o acaso no recuerdas como te vi buscando algo que te cubriera de las frías noches en Tokio? Porque yo lo recuerdo muy bien, me debes lo que eres.

Dio un paso para alejarse de Keiko y ella lo agarró del pantalón. Seguía arrodillada pensando en la humillación que tenía que volver a pasar para recoger el tercer collar.

-Me falta el último.- dijo ella.- ¿No lo vas a ver?- preguntó deseando que él se fuera, pero el poco orgullo que le quedaba no le permitía dejarlo ir tan fácil.

-Suficiente has tenido al enterarte de que para mí no vales nada y mucho menos para el mundo.- le dijo con burla.- Ahora vete, Syusuke Fuji ya tuvo mucho de ti.

Syusuke se alejó lentamente de la acera y entró en el edificio. Tomó el elevador y entró a su departamento completamente complacido. Esa mujer se pensaba muy inteligente, una lástima que no haya podido establecer en su mente que el único lugar que tenía en su vida era menos que nada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aquello tenía que ser una pesadilla. Sakuno volvió a leer con desesperación la revista que tenía entre sus manos intentando en vano que aquellas letras desaparecieran. Hace unas horas le había dicho a Syusuke que no importaba pero había mentido, esa noticia frotaba sal sobre la herida que tenía desde que Ryoma la había abandonado.

Miró la forma médica que mostraba la publicación y la leyó a detalle. Ella sabía que se había autorizado el lavado pero… nunca había decidido perder al bebé. Ahí decía claramente que ella se practicaba el aborto por iniciativa propia. Sus pupilas se dilataron y se remontó a los hechos de aquella noche.

_-Necesitas firmas aquí, Sakuno.- le había dicho Syusuke con tristeza.- es sólo una formalidad._

_-No puedo… firma tú, por favor.- pidió ella._

_-Siento no poder hacerlo, el doctor dice que en estos casos… el paciente tiene que firmar…_

¡Había firmado sin leerla! ¿Acaso se habían confundido en el hospital? Ella nunca hubiera querido perder al bebé, ¡nunca!, pero entonces… ¿Por qué aquél papel decía lo contrario? Syusuke tenía que explicárselo.

Irrumpió en el estudio de Syusuke y le puso la revista en el escritorio. El la miró con una sonrisa y tomó la revista con las manos.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó él con calma.

-Yo nunca me practique el aborto, ¿entonces por qué esa forma médica dice que fue por decisión propia?- explotó Sakuno sin poder contenerse.- Tú sabes que perdí al bebé porque mi organismo no lo resistió.

-Mí querida Sakuno…

Syusuke rodeó el escritorio y abrazó a Sakuno con fuerza.

-Una lástima.- le dijo al oído.

-¿Qué… que quieres decir?- preguntó ella con miedo.

-No pude evitar que todo mundo leyera eso.- Syusuke la soltó lentamente.

-Explícame porque aquí dice que me practique el aborto por iniciativa propia, ¡yo nunca hice eso!

-No hay razón para ponerse así, Sakuno.

-Claro que la hay Shyu.- se tranquilizó ella.- ayer en la fiesta Ryoma me exigió una respuesta, él estaba enterado del aborto…

-¿Ryoma?- preguntó incrédulo.- ¿Hablaste con él?

-Yo… sí… hab… hablé con él.- tartamudeó Sakuno.- Así que por favor, explícame que es esto, porque fuiste tú quién se encargo de hacerme firmar esto.

-Está bien.- la voz de Syusuke cambió por completo y se volvió tan fría como el hielo.- Nunca quise decirte la verdad, pero el doctor dijo que el bebé no podía nacer, y si lo hacía moriría a las pocas horas, tu cuerpo era demasiado débil, el niño te estaba matando…

Sakuno no pudo resistir aquello y sintió que sus piernas ya no la mantenían en pie. Se recargó en el escritorio y puso una mano en su frente. Lo que Syusuke acababa de decirle debía ser una confusión, aquello no podía ser verdad.

-Estas mintiendo ¿verdad?- Sakuno habló con voz trémula y lo miró a los ojos, pero aquellos ojos ya no tenían cariño, estaban llenos de malas intenciones.- ¿Qué pasa, Shyu?

-Perdiste al bebé por mi culpa….- afirmó él.- yo no pudo salvarte, intente llegar al hospital lo más rápido que pude…- explicó con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No fue tu culpa.- lo tranquilizó Sakuno.

Syusuke no merecía aquello, no podía casarse con él sabiendo que la amaba tanto. Aunque le costará aceptarlo sabía que amaba a Ryoma y que siempre sería así, se armo de valor y decidió no retrasar lo inevitable.

- -No me casaré contigo.- levantó la mirada con determinación y volvió a afirmar:- no me voy a casar contigo.

-No lo creo, Saku. Esa boda se va a llevar a cabo.- aseguró Syusuke con sorna.

-Pues será con otra novia, porque conmigo no, no te merezco.

Caminó a la puerta del estudio y las palabras de Syusuke la paralizaron cuando agarró el picaporte.

-Si no accedes a mis condiciones, entonces Ryoma se las verá negras.

Giró lentamente sobre sus talones y se acercó a él.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntó con miedo.

-Es simple, si no te casas conmigo y te alejas para siempre de Ryoma, haré que el resto de su vida sea miserable; o tienes la opción de casarte conmigo y tratar de ser feliz como lo has sido hasta este momento y eso tendrá la fantástica consecuencia de la felicidad para todos.

-¡Eres despreciable!- exclamó Sakuno con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.- no puedo creer que me digas eso.

-La triste realidad.- Syusuke la tomó por la barbilla y la besó.

-¡No me toques!- intentó en vano soltarle una bofetada, pero la mano de Syusuke fue más rápida y se la agarró con fuerza.

-Eso no lo hacen las damas de sociedad ¿cierto? Y tampoco creas que no se que durante todo el tiempo que estuviste en Seattle te estuviste acostando con Ryoma ¿Qué diría tu abuela?

-No te atrevas a mencionar a mi abuela…

-En este momento tengo ganas de hacerte el amor…- le recorrió las piernas con las manos y metía una de ellas debajo de la falda que ella llevaba.- debo decir que me encanta sentirte mía.

-No me toques… por favor.- rogó Sakuno.

Pero su ruego fue inútil. Syusuke siguió acariciándola y besándola.

-Por favor… no…- rogó ella de nuevo.

-Lo siento, Sakuno- Syusuke la miró con culpa y unas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas- no sé que estoy haciendo, te amo tanto que… que no te quiero perder- le dio la espalda y salió del estudio cerrando la puesta tras él.

Estaba llorando. Syusuke se había ido llorando. Sintió culpa y deseos de romper en lágrimas, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ryoma buscó con la mirada a Sakuno en el jardín de la casa de Momoshiro, sabía que estaba ahí porque tenía muchas cosas que platicar con Ann. En cualquier otro momento la mejora en los jardines de la residencia de su amigo le hubiera parecido buena pero no en este momento. Localizó a Sakuno juntó a la fuente del jardín y caminó a paso apresurado para acercarse a ella.

-Ryo…Ryoma- dijo Sakuno con sorpresa.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine por un par de explicaciones.- Ryoma la acorralo contra la fuente y puso su rodilla entre las piernas de ella para evitar que escapara.- Momoshiro me dijo que vendrías a hablar con Ann.- explicó al ver su cara de sorpresa.

-De…debo irme- tartamudeó ella.

-No te irás sin antes decirme porque no me diste la oportunidad de tomar la decisión contigo, simplemente abortaste a mi hijo.- la mirada de Ryoma estaba llena de decepción y rabia, no podía comprender como la mujer porque la que había atravesado el mundo fuera tan vil.- Dímelo.- exigió.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los ojos de Sakuno no daban crédito a lo que veían. Por un momento había pensado que Ryoma no le volvería a pedir explicaciones.

Aquella tarde sólo había querido salir de la casa de Syusuke para pensar. El pretexto de ir a casa de Momoshiro había sido cosa de Ann, ese sería el último lugar donde probablemente nadie la buscaría.

-Yo no aborté.- dijo con determinación.

-¿Por qué será que no te creo?- la reprendió Ryoma con fiereza.- ¿Por qué, Sakuno? ¿Creíste que sería lo suficientemente insensible para dejarte sola?- preguntó con tristeza.

-¿¡Como puedes hablarme de sensibilidad cuando me dejaste abandonada en aquél hotel como si fuera una prostituta!

No podía ocultar más lo que había sentido aquella mañana, él tenía que saber todo lo que había ocurrido, la sensación de haber sido utilizada por el hombre que había amado durante toda su adolescencia.

-Esa no fue mi intención- se defendió Ryoma.- sólo quería asegurarme que llegarás bien a tu casa o a donde tuvieras que llegar.

-¡Qué buena forma no!- replicó ella.- dejarme dinero y una nota que dejaban claro que no fui más que una más en tu cama.

-No vine a eso, vine a que me expliques porque te deshiciste de mi hijo.

-¿Tu hijo, Ryoma? ¿tu hijo?-preguntó Sakuno con amargura.- ¿Cómo puedes siquiera pensar en un hijo cuando no eres capaz de ver más allá de tu estúpido y patético tenis?- soltó una carcajada amarga y bajó la mirada.- suéltame.

-No te voy a soltar hasta que des la respuesta que estoy esperando.

-Por favor… suéltame.- las lagrimas resbalaban lentamente por las mejillas de Sakuno y Ryoma las limpio son sus dedos.- déjame ir, por favor.

-No Sakuno, esta vez no te será tan fácil.

-Sí tienes un poco de cordura en ti.- le dijo ella.- puedes estar seguro que nunca quise abortar, todo se trata de un error.

-¿Un error? Pero si esa tu firma Sakuno- Ryoma se separó lentamente de ella y le dio la espalda.- ¿sabes? Fui muy ingenuo contigo, en cuanto me dejaste en tu departamento corrí a buscarte al aeropuerto y cuando llegué te vi en brazos de Syusuke ¿Qué quieres que piense?

-¡Yo no sabía que él estaba ahí!- se defendió con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas.

-No importa si lo sabías o no, me costó mucho tiempo comprender lo que sentía Sakuno, y es raro lo que voy a decirte, pero lo cierto es que desde que te vi en Seattle… el Ryoma Echizen que había en mí ya no lo siento parte mía, no me siento yo.

-Ryoma…-susurró Sakuno.

-Cuando me hablaron para decirme de la forma médica estaba incrédulo, la mujer porque la que había cruzado el mundo entero había abortado a mi hijo ¡Mi hijo, Sakuno! ¿Comprendes eso? ¿O Syusuke ya te ha lavado la conciencia?

-Déjame en paz Ryoma… y si es cierto que viniste a buscarme por un sentimiento encontrado créeme, lo último que hubiera deseado era perder al bebé.- Sakuno recordó las lágrimas de Syusuke y tomó su decisión.- me casaré con Syusuke, te pido que te vayas y me dejes ser feliz.

-¿Te casarás aún sabiendo que vine a buscarte?-preguntó Ryoma con frialdad.- ¿Lo harás, Sakuno?

Sakuno tomó fuerzas de algún lugar de su cuerpo y rogó al cielo porque el suspiro que iba a lanzar sonará a cansancio emocional.

-Enserio Ryoma, vete.- dijo- no te necesito, ni ahora ni nunca. Fue excelente pasar tiempo contigo pero no te…- las palabras se quedaron en el aire, Ryoma la besó lentamente.

-¿No me qué, Sakuno?- preguntó él mientras se separaba de ella.

-Yo... no te… am…

-¿No me amas? ¿Y quién ha hablado de amor? Sólo he dicho que atravesé el mundo para venir a buscarte, pero nunca dije por qué.

-Simplemente vete.- Sakuno hizo uso del todo aplomo que tenía y se dio la vuelta.- Ten siempre en cuenta que todo lo que paso en Seattle fue real, lo único que no encaja en todo esto es que haya abortado, porque dentro de ti sabes que no soy ese tipo de persona…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las palabras de Sakuno aún hacían eco en su cabeza. _Lo que paso en Seattle fue real. _¿Qué había querido decir con eso? Sonrió al recordar el beso y cerró los ojos. Acostado boca arriba en su cama se volvió a preguntar que había sido todo eso que le había dicho Sakuno. Ella había hablado de amor pero él no había sido capaz de reacciones como era debido. ¿Realmente amaba a Sakuno como parecía que ella lo amaba a él?

-Eh Ryoma- su padre irrumpió en su cuarto con el teléfono en mano.- es Tezuka, dice que es importante.- le tiró el teléfono en el abdomen y dijo con molestia:- ¿Para qué tienen móviles si los traen apagados? Molestia que eres, chiquillo.

Atendió la llamada con sigilo y en cuestión de minutos colgó. La OPA estaba lista para ser lanzada, sólo bastaría dar la autorización y el Grupo Fuji estaría sumergido en un caos total. A pesar de saber que tenía en sus manos a Syusuke no pudo evitar pensar en las lágrimas de Sakuno y sus palabras. _Dentro de ti sabes que no soy ese tipo de persona._

Iba a descubrir que pasaba, porque nada encajaba; y cuando lo descubriera decidiría que hacer con su vida. Por lo mientras un ponta fría era lo único que podría aliviarlo de toda aquella tensión.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

El doctor miró con desconcierto a los hermanos Fuji, la noticia que acababa de darles era extraña pero era su deber informar de los avances de su paciente. El hermano mayor era intimidante a pesar de su apariencia amable, lo supo desde que había irrumpido en su consulta exigiendo explicaciones de su futura cuñada.

-¿Entonces dice que su mente está atrapada en su infancia?-preguntó el menor de ellos, Yuuta.

-Así es, - respondió.- tal vez se deba a un shock que recibió antes del incidente ¿no están enterados de algo que le pudo causar conmoción?

-Sí,-dijo el mayor de ellos- ella y yo discutimos unos asuntos personales y nos alteramos un poco.

-Entonces es eso.

No sabía y tampoco quería saber que era aquello que le había causado conmoción a la paciente, pero estaba seguro que lo mejor era dejar a la muchacha en manos de otro doctor.

-Hay un neuro-psiquiatra en el hospital y podría darle terapia, sólo es cuestión de tiempo para que ella abandone la regresión en la que se encuentra.

Sintió la mirada penetrante del hermano mayor, Syusuke, sobre él y algo por dentro le dijo que lo más sabio era dar de alta a Tomoka Osakada.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Con que una regresión, aquello hacía las cosas más interesantes. No era doctor, pero era un genio y estaba seguro que su querida cuñada estaba más cuerda de lo que se podía apreciar. Miró por el espejo retrovisor del auto y la vio jugando con su hermano un tonto juego de manos. Tenía que asegurar su silencio, no debía hablar por ningún motivo con Sakuno.

-Yuuta.- llamó a su hermano con suavidad.- Por favor, no le menciones esto a nadie salvo a sus padres, sería muy cruel para todos verla en ese estado, especialmente para Sakuno, ahora que está esperando un hijo no quiero que nada pueda incomodarla.

-Entiendo, Syusuke.- asintió su hermano.- pero… ¿Sakuno está embarazada?

-Oh sí, ¿no es fantástico? Espero que mi hijo tengo los ojos de su madre y desde luego mi talento.- bromeó.- Por eso nos casaremos en dos semanas.

Observó a su cuñada mientras paraba en un semáforo y se sintió decepcionado al ver que la muy idiota seguía jugando como si tuviera 8 años.

-¿Niño? Mi mamá tiene dos bebés.- una voz infantil salió de los labios de Tomoka.- Pero a Tomo-chan no le gustan, siempre lloran, aún así los quiero porque papi dice que algún día crecerán y se harán grandes.- levanto las manos formando un gran círculo en al aire y rió.- ¡Tomo-chan es muy inteligente!

Maldita fuera esa mujer, le estaba dando muchos problemas, pero ya se encargaría de solucionarlos, tenía que mantenerla lo más alejada del mundo… al precio que fuese necesario.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kevin Smith miró con los ojos como platos a su amiga Rebecca, lo que le acababa de decir cambiaba totalmente los hechos, se despidió de ella y corrió a su auto, tenía que ir a su departamento por todos sus papeles para poder viajar a Japón, en el camino intentó localizar a Ryoma pero fue inútil, el muy tonto tenía apagado el móvil.

Llegó a su departamento y guardó lo necesario en su maleta, salió y condujo endemoniadamente rápido al aeropuerto, tenía que llegar a tiempo, su amigo tenía que saber toda la verdad. Era increíble que pequeño era el mundo, la historia se volvía a repetir. ¡Valla suerte la de Ryoma Echizen.

_-Tiene que saber que Sakuno no abortó al bebé, fue Syusuke él que lo planeó todo…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakuno entró con paso decidido a la mansión de Syusuke y empacó todas las cosas que tenía en la habitación. Se iba a ir, se casaría con él pero no vivirían bajo el mismo techo durante el tiempo que siguiera legalmente soltera. Consultó la hora en su celular y escuchó que la puerta de la recamará se abría lentamente.

-¿Te vas?-Syusuke entró a la habitación y se sentó en la cama.

-Sí, no puedo seguir aquí.- siguió empacando mientras una rabia la consumía por dentro.

-No te puedes ir, es más… no te vas a ir.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó incrédula- me casaré contigo pero no puedo seguir aquí, necesito mi propio espacio, Shyu.

-Será extraño, y no quiero que la gente piense que… soy un inútil.

Contempló con asombro como Syusuke volteaba la maleta en la cama y las prendas caían sobre las sábanas. No era capaz de enfrentarse a él ahora que sabía cuando la amaba, habían pasado tan sólo 10 días desde que él había llorado.

-Hace unos días Tomoka despertó del coma.- informó él.

-Quiero verla…

-Eso no será posible, Saku.

Se sentó en la cama con resignación y enseguida una de las sirvientas llamó a la puerta.

_-Señor Fuji, el Señor Kunimitsu le busca._

El silencio se hizo sepulcral en la habitación, Syusuke abrió lentamente la puerta y le dijo:

-¿Será de cortesía? Estás indispuesta Sakuno, tu embarazo de tres meses te tiene en cama y estás durmiendo.

-No estoy embarazada.- se apresuró a decir ella.- y no veo razón para no ver a Tezuka, es como mi hermano.

-Para el mundo lo estás, y mientras tanto será mejor que todos los crean, ahora acuéstate y finge estar enferma.-ordenó Syusuke.

En cuanto Syusuke cerró la puerta tras él Sakuno se preguntaba hasta donde llegaría todo aquello, se sentía sola al no poder contarle a nadie lo que le pasaba, ni siquiera a Ann. No comprendía que pasaba con Shyu, en los últimos días sus cambios de humor eran… justo como los del día que la había amenazado en el estudio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tomoka miró al doctor con duda y decidió arriesgarse, era mejor intentarlo que seguir ocultando la verdad. Se enderezó en el sofá del consultorio médico e inhaló una bocanada de aire. Ahora o nunca, pensó.

-Doctor.- dijo con voz firme.- necesito su ayuda.

-¿Señorita Osakada?-preguntó este totalmente confundido.- Usted no está enferma- aseguró al cabo de unos segundos.

-Iré al grano.- Tomoka se revolvió las manos en el regazo y miró al doctor con ojos suplicantes.- necesito hablar con una amiga.

-Deberé informar esto a los hermanos Fuji, ellos están preocupados.

-¡NO! No lo haga.- exclamó.- Syusuke no debe saberlo, es más, ninguno de los debe saber que estoy bien.

El doctor la miró sorprendido y asintió con la cabeza.

-Usted comprende que su cuñado es un hombre poderoso, no puedo arriesgar mi carrera.- le dijo él con cautela.- lo lamento señorita, pero no puedo ayudarla.

-Por favor, se lo ruego.- Tomoka miró al doctor con desesperación.- le aseguró que Ryoma Echizen está de nuestra parte, nada lo pondrá en peligro, ahora por favor, necesito hablar con una amiga, necesito que ella sepa la verdad.

Tomoka guardó silencio unos momentos y el doctor por fin accedió.

-Espero que comprenda que me pone usted en una situación difícil, pero si está segura que el señor Echizen nos apoya… entonces no tengo más remedio que ayudarla.

El doctor le tendió el teléfono y sintió alivio, tenía que contarle a su amiga la verdad, ella hablaría con Ryoma y todo se aclararía. Marcó el número de Ann y cuando esta respondió le contó todo sin darle tiempo siquiera a preguntar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tezuka miró a Syusuke fijamente y lo escuchó atentamente. Al parecer Sakuno estaba enferma y no había podido bajar a recibirlo, no estaba de acuerdo con la explicación pero por la seguridad de Sakuno no pensaba indagar.

-¿Y a que debo tu visita, Tezuka?- Syusuke se sentó frente a él en uno de los sofás de la sala de estar y sonrió.- ¿Viniste a darme la enhorabuena?

-No comprendo-respondió- ¿Hay motivos para eso?

-Desde luego.- Syusuke llamó a una de las sirvientas y le ordenó traer dos copas- ¿Está bien whisky?-preguntó a Tezuka.

-Sí.- asintió. En cuanto la sirviente se retiro preguntó:- ¿Me decías de la enhorabuena?

-Sakuno está embarazada, en unos 6 meses seremos padres, ¿no es maravilloso?

La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría, si Ryoma lanzaba la OPA Sakuno quedaría desprotegida, no iba a permitir eso, por más injustificadas de fueran las acciones de Syusuke no podía dejar que una de las personas que más quería sufriera durante una etapa delicada y maravillosa de su vida.

-¿Pasa algo, Tezuka?-preguntó Syusuke.

-No, pero no vine a hablar de eso.- dijo ignorando la noticia.- vengo a decirte que he revocado el poder que Sakuno te otorgó.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Syusuke intentó controlarse pero no pudo, sus emociones habían llegado al límite. Sin querer soltó un puñetazo en la mesa de centro y el vidrio se cuarteó ligeramente. Llamó a una de las empleadas con el tronar de sus dedos y le ordenó traer a Sakuno.

-Aquí debe haber un error.- le dijo a Tezuka.- Sakuno no me dijo nada, y estoy seguro que a ti tampoco.

-Dejemos que sea ella quién nos lo diga.- respondió Tezuka.

Minutos después Sakuno entró a la sala de estar y abrazó a Tezuka con alegría, le dio varios besos en las mejillas y le sonrió.

-Qué alegría verte, lamento no haberte recibido antes pero me sentía mal.- se disculpó.

-Sakuno.- Syusuke habló sin esperar la respuesta de Tezuka y la tomó por la cintura.- Tezuka dice que ha revocado el poder que me diste cuando murió tu abuela.- soltó.- ¿Hay algo que deba saber?- le preguntó con ternura.

-¡Amor, aquí hay un error!-Sakuno miró radiante a Syusuke y después a Tezuka.- me entendiste mal la otra vez, Tezuka-se encogió de hombros y volvió a hablar.- lo que te pedí es que averiguarás si podía hacer ese poder para dos personas.

-Entonces debí entender mal, pensé que me habías dicho que revocara el poder.- Tezuka se acercó a Syusuke y lo miró con ojos de hielo.- Me voy-le dijo.- que te mejores, Sakuno.

Syusuke observó complacido como su amigo caminaba a la salida, el comportamiento de Sakuno había sido extraño, pero ya tendría tiempo para pensar en eso, por lo mientras era mejor tomas medidas para evitar contingencias.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakuno se despertó con una extraña sensación en su pecho, sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espina dorsal y los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaron. Buscó sus pantuflas y bata para ir a la cocina por algo de comer, por no querer ver a Syusuke había dejado que el sueño le ganara y no cenó con tal de evitarlo. Al salir de la habitación sus ojos se encontraron con la persona dueña de sus miedos, intentó sonreír pero fue en vano, su cuerpo no respondía. Se quedó parada frente a él y espero a que él dijera algo.

-Mañana vienen tus padres, procura estar radiante.- Syusuke la miró con la amabilidad acostumbrada y entró a la habitación.- ¿A dónde vas?

-Es que… tengo hambre.- se excusó.- regreso enseguida.

Bajó las escaleras en silencio y cuando llegó a la cocina se encontró a una de las muchachas del servicio.

-Buenas noches, señorita.- le dijo la empleada.- ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

-Eh sí- respondió con un bostezó.- tengo un poco de hambre ¿crees que puedas prepararme algo de cenar?

-Desde luego, en un momento le tengo lista la cena.

-Gracias…

Buscó el teléfono con la mirada y lo vio a un lado del refrigerador, era una suerte que la cocina contará con su teléfono para hacer los pedidos al supermercado. Descolgó el teléfono y en cuestión de segundos la empleada doméstica volvió a ponerlo en su lugar.

-¿Pasa algo con el teléfono?-le preguntó con las cejas arqueadas en gesto de incredulidad.

-El señor Fuji ordenó que no puede hacer llamadas y tampoco salir de la casa.- la muchacha del servicio agachó la cabeza y levantó los ojos para mirar a Sakuno.- Lo lamento, pero nos dijo claramente que quién no cumpla las órdenes será despedido.

-Te prometo que no te hará nada, pero por favor, necesito usar el teléfono.- le pidió.

-Lo siento, de verdad.- la empleada retiró el cable del teléfono y lo metió en un cajón que cerró con llave.- pero no puedo desobedecer al señor Fuji, durante más de 20 años le ha dado empleo a toda mi familia y no puedo arriesgar a mis pequeños.

Sakuno comprendió que sería inútil tratar de convencer a la empleada, si ella estuviera en su lugar haría exactamente lo mismo con tal de proteger a los seres que ama, y por eso tendría que convencerse que lo mejor era casarse con Syusuke.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Teagan Costello giró sobre la silla de escritorio de piel y observó el paisaje de Seattle, cuando se había mudado siempre pensó que tendría mucho tiempo para ver el paisaje y salir con mujeres hermosas, pero el parentesco que tenía con los Fuji se lo había impedido. Durante años había tenido que jugar a dos bandos, pero no saber diferenciar entre los negocios y la familia, aún con dinero de por medio, lo ponía como un profesional deplorable.

Sabía que sería duro para Syusuke enterarse que durante tanto tiempo había ayudado a Ryoma a construir la OPA que acabaría con su compañía. Recordó las palabras de su jefe y sonrío. Él nunca habría dudado en ayudar a su primo, pero cuando la reputación estaba en juego no dudó ni un segundo y había ayudado a Echizen.

-¿Qué harás Syusuke? ¿Acaso el genio por fin ha sido vencido?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_Señor, el señor Echizen lo busca, dice que debe hablar con usted"_. Esas habían sido las palabras de su secretaria, sin dudarlo había dicho que lo dejarán pasar, pero como Dios que era sabía que algo iba a ocurrir.

Espero a que la puerta de su oficina se abriera dando paso a Ryoma y cuando lo vio entrar no pudo evitar sorprenderse cuando este le tiró sobre el escritorio una carpeta llena de papeles.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes venir a mi oficina con esos modos?-le preguntó molesto- ¿O qué derechos crees que tienes?

-Tengo todos los derechos del Grupo Fuji, ¿o es que el genio ha perdido su astucia?- Ryoma lo fulminó con la mirada y se acercó al escritorio.- Te daré dos opciones, y que quede claro que sólo lo hago porque alguna vez te tuve respeto, porque de lo contrario desde hace semanas estarías en la quiebra.

Syusuke le echó una mirada a los papeles y comprendió que era lo que decían, a él, al Dios, no le podía pasar aquello, Ryoma no era más que un mortal. Se puso de pie y puso las manos sobre el escritorio con furia.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Debo dejar que un simple mortal como tú me de opciones? ¿A mí, a Dios?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ryoma miró a Syusuke con incredulidad y después de unos segundos de silencio soltó una carcajada sonora.

-Pensé que solamente estabas furioso por no superar tu derrota.- dijo- pero ahora veo que tu obsesión va más allá.

-¡Soy Dios! ¡No puedes hacer nada contra mí!- Syusuke golpeó con sus puños el escritorio dejando caer el pisapapeles que Sakuno le regalo en navidades pasadas al suelo en mil pedazos.- No puedes hacerme nada- repitió.

-No estás bien, y como hombre que soy no puedo razonar la OPA contigo, un loco no puede llegar a un acuerdo.

Le dio la espalda a Syusuke y salió de su oficina, ahora todo estaba más claro, su sempai no estaba bien, pero tampoco podía tentarse el corazón mientras él no lo había hecho en seis largos años desde aquél partido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ann buscó con desesperación el teléfono de Ryoma en su agenda y se frustó al ver que nunca se había tomado la molestia que pedírselo, necesitaba hablar con él, no podía permitir que su amiga siguiera un minuto más al lado de una persona tan cruel como Syusuke. Le marcó a Momoshiro y esté le dijo que no le podía dar el teléfono de Ryoma, ¿Cómo era posible que su prometido le negara el móvil de la persona con la que le urgía hablar?

-Maldición Momo, dame el teléfono, confía en mí.- le pidió.

_-No puedo, Ryoma se molestará, la última vez que le di su móvil a Sadaharu se puso furioso…_

-Confía en mí, sabes que no haré nada que pueda molestarlo…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sin importar lo que Tezuka le había dicho esa mañana, estaba decidido a darle su merecido a Syusuke, y ahora que estaba seguro que algo estaba pasando no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados. Saber que Sakuno estaba esperando un hijo de Syusuke no le había hecho gracia, pero si ella había decidido hacer su vida con él… entonces tendrían que hacerla bajo su sombra. Recordó la conversación que tuvo con Tezuka y sintió rabia.

_-Flash Back-_

_- No permitiré que actives la OPA, no puedo dejar a Sakuno desprotegida- Tezuka miró a Ryoma esperando que comprendiera que en ocasiones uno debía hacerse a un lado para proteger a sus seres queridos.- ¿me entiendes?_

_- Lo siento, Tezuka- Ryoma ordenó unos papeles en una carpeta y se puso de pie.- Ella nunca estará desprotegida teniéndote a ti ¿no crees?_

_-Ella espera un hijo de Syusuke._

_Aquellas palabras hicieron que Ryoma parara en seco, giró lentamente sobre sus talones y miró a su amigo perplejo._

_-Entonces puedes abrirle un fideicomiso, y en el mejor de los casos-sonrío- querré a ese hijo como si fuera mío._

_-Pero no lo es_

_- Fin Flash Back-_

Tezuka tenía razón, ese hijo no era suyo, Sakuno prefería tener un hijo de Syusuke pero no uno suyo… la rabia de apoderó de él y bajó al estacionamiento, se subió a su convertible y aceleró, un partido de tennis con su padre lo ayudaría a desahogarse.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ann tocó el timbre de la residencia Echizen repetidas veces y en un par de minutos el padre de Ryoma abría la puerta con irritación.

-¿No le enseñaron que sólo debe tocar un par de veces?-la reprendió.- ¿No eres Ann Tachibana?-preguntó asombrado.- Te has puesto muy linda.- los ojos de Nanjirou Echizen la miraban de pies a cabeza.

-Necesito hablar con Ryoma.- le dijo- es urgente, de vida o muerte.

-¿Eh?

Hizo a un lado al padre de Ryoma y entró en la casa.

-Esto es allanamiento de morada muchachita, Ryoma no está.-informó Nanjirou.

-¡Maldición!

Marcó al celular de Ryoma de nuevo y la contestadora respondió por millonésima vez.

-¿Pasa algo Nanjirou?- una señora salió de unas de las habitación y miró a Ann de forma interrogativa.- ¿Te podemos ayudar en algo? Mi hijo salió desde muy temprano y dijo que volvería a la hora de la comida, ya no debe tarde, ¿gustas esperarlo?

Totalmente resignada miró a Nanjirou con determinación, alguien tenía que saber la verdad ¿quién mejor que el padre de Ryoma?

-Si Ryoma no está… usted debe saber lo que está pasando.

-Ya llegué a casa.

Una voz arrogante había dicho aquellas palabras y Ann sintió que una felicidad la embargaba por dentro. Suspiró con alivio y miró a Ryoma.

-No puedes permitir que Sakuno se case con Syusuke, ¡él es un bastardo que la está engañando!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ryoma miró a Ann con incredulidad y su padre soltó una carcajada. Trató de comprender lo que la prometida de su amigo acababa de decir y no pudo más que sentir curiosidad por saber más del _bastardo de Syusuke Fuji_. Miró a su madre indicándole con la mirada que estaba tan confundido como ellos, ¿y quién no lo estaría? No todos los días una mujer entraba a tu casa diciéndote que no debías permitir una boda.

-¡Tienes que rescatar a Sakuno!- exclamó Ann.

-Eh chiquilla, ¿Por qué no te sientas y nos cuentas con calma?-preguntó Nanjirou.- Tal vez así todos podamos entenderte mejor.

-¡No! Sólo Ryoma debe saber esto.- dijo Ann.- Sakuno…

-No me interesa nada de Sakuno.- la interrumpió.- ¿Ya está la comida?- preguntó a su madre.

-¡Pero Ryoma! ¡Tú tienes que saber!- Ann lo tomó del brazo y trató de zarandearlo pero el fuerte cuerpo de Ryoma se resistió.

-Como he dicho, ya no me interesa nada de Sakuno.

Se desprendió de la mano de Ann y caminó al comedor ignorándola y se dio la vuelta.

-No me interesa saber nada de la mujer que está esperando un hijo de su prometido, cuando hace más de cinco años decidió abortar al mío.- le dijo con dureza.

-¿Un hijo? Ryoma… ¿Qué está pasando?-preguntó su madre.

-¡Sakuno no hizo eso! Si ella lo dice yo le creo.- explotó Ann.- Si quieres volver a huir como un maldito cobarde hazlo Ryoma, pero antes me vas a escuchar.

-Ya te dije que no quiero saber nada de…

Una fuerte bofetada hizo callar a Ryoma. Su madre lo había abofeteado, por primera vez en 30 años le había puesto una mano encima. Sus ojos se pudieron en blanco y se quedó pasmado, volteó a ver a su padre y esté estaba igual de sorprendido que él. Se llevó la mano a la mejilla y miró a su madre con consternación.

-Vas a escuchar lo que esta muchacha tiene que decirte.- le ordenó Rinko.- ¿Un poco de té?-sonrió.- Nanjirou ven conmigo.

-Oh sí, ya voy.- Nanjirou siguió a su esposa en silencio y cerró la puerta del comedor tras él.

-Te escucho.- dijo Ryoma una vez sus padres de fueron.- Tienes un par de minutos.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Syusuke estacionó su auto frente a la puerta que daba acceso a su casa, se bajó dando un azote al a puerta y entró a la residencia. Caminó a zancadas en busca de Sakuno y la encontró en el comedor poniendo la mesa. Se acercó a ella y la tomó por los hombros.

-Mi amada Sakuno, ¿a que llegaran tus padres?-le preguntó con una mueca malvada en el rostro- ¿Cómo esta nuestro pequeño?- le puso la mano sobre el vientre e hizo ademan de escuchar algo dentro de su estomago- Mira que se mueve.

-Syusuke…-susurró ella- no hay ningún bebé.

-Oh claro que lo hay, y será un bebé hermoso.- Syusuke le acarició el cabello y Sakuno lo miró con miedo.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó ella.- ¿Todo está bien?

-Claro mi amor.

-A propósito… ¿Por qué no me dejas salir? ¿Por qué no puedo hablar?-preguntó armándose de valor.- tengo derecho a hacer mi vida hasta que me ate a ti.

-¿Atarte a mí? Pero querida mía- dijo Syusuke con dulzura mientras jugueteaba con un mechón de cabello de Sakuno- no haría todo esto si no fuera porque te adoro con toda mi alma.

-¿Llamas a esto amor?-explotó ella.

-Claro mi vida, hasta que comprendas quién es Ryoma y seas consciente de que es a mí a quien amas, tengo que tenerte a mi lado siempre. Sólo así sabrás que es mí a quién deseas-su tono era amenazador y comenzó a darle un masaje en los hombros provocándole dolor a Sakuno.- Muy pronto lo verás, mi amor.

Sakuno sacudió los hombros para librarse de sus manos.

-Amo a Ryoma y siempre lo voy a amar.

Syusuke tiró del respaldo de una de las sillas, haciendo que Sakuno cayera sobre ella. Desde la entrada de la casa llegaron unos gritos sofocados, pero ella sólo podía ver la cara sádica de Syusuke tan cerca de la de ella.

-Olvídate de Ryoma, olvida ese estúpido bebé, yo te daré hijos. Hoy mismo te haré mía de nuevo y te fecundaré, me perteneces Sakuno, eres mía, en unos días rogarás que te toque, que te posea, desearás tenerme dentro…

La besó son rudeza intentando transmitirle más miedo que deseo, y lo consiguió. Por primera vez en su vida a Sakuno le aterrorizó lo que podría pasar. Syusuke se separó de ella y sonrío al ver el miedo en sus ojos, lentamente acarició su muslo con su mano.

-¡Suéltame! No tienes derecho sobré mí…-masculló ella mientras tratada de liberarse del peso de Syusuke sobre su cuerpo.

-Esta es mi casa, todos aquí siguen mis órdenes, eres mía- Syusuke alargó la mano para tocarle un seno y Sakuno se lo impidió frenándolo con sus manos. Él sonrió de oreja a oreja-. Eso es amor míom pelea… el estúpido de Ryoma no está aquí para defenderte y hacerte suya, nunca volverás a verlo, porque eres mía… solamente mía, y en este momento te voy a hacer el…

-¡Suéltala!

Syusuke alzó la mirada con una exclamación de sorpresa. Sakuno vió a Ryoma en la entrada del comedor y estuvo a punto de llorar de alegría. Su rostro tenía una expresión que nunca había visto, tan fría y letal como el arma que tenía en sus manos apuntando a Fuji.

Syusuke lo miró despectivamente y una sonrisa cruel y sádica no se hizo esperar en su rostro.

-Eres hombre muerto, Ryoma. Mis hombres se encargarán de ti, tengo toda mi casa vigilada.- fanfarroneó Syusuke.

-¿Tus hombres?-le dijo Ryoma con sorna- ellos no harán nada, en cuanto se dieron cuenta que la policía privada de Japón entro conmigo se rindieron, no pueden ser más patéticos que ti.- apuntó con la pistola a la cabeza de Syusuke y le dijo- se ve que inspiras muy poca lealtad, ni siquiera Costello metió las manos por ti.

-¿De qué hablas?-rugió Syusuke

-De tu absurdo plan de comprar a Costello, de la forma en que utilizaste a Atobe, de cómo la noticia de filtro a los medios, de todo Syusuke, ¿pensaste que me quedaría cruzado de brazos dejando que me arruinarás?

Syusuke dio un salto y se colocó detrás de Sakuno para utilizar su cuerpo como escudo.

-Si te acercas no la volverás a ver- dijo mientas rodeaba el cuello de Sakuno con las manos y empezó a apretar hasta que ella no pudo respirar y la vista se le comenzó a nublar.

Ryoma apuntó el cañón de la pistola al techo.

-Eres un maldito cobarde.- le dijo.

-Es muy fácil insultar cuando tienes algo poderoso en tus manos ¿no? Fue eso lo que hiciste hace cinco años cuando la abandonaste en el hotel ¿cierto?-lo provocó Syusuke.

-¡Suéltala maldita sea!-Ryoma tiró el arma al suelo y luego se incorporó con una expresión de desdén en el rostro- Incluso ahora no eres capaz de enfrentarme, sabes que soy mejor que tú, más listo…

-¡Cállate!-gritó Syusuke, soltando el cuello de Sakuno.

Ella tomó una bocanada de aire que la hizo toser.

-¡Yo soy Dios!- Syusuke fue hacía Ryoma para tomar el arma, pero éste fue más rápido y de una patada la lanzó del otro lado del comedor.

Horrorizada, Sakuno los vio pelear mientras intentaba poner su mente en orden para hacer algo. Syusuke dio un rodillazo a Ryoma en la mandíbula, doblándole el cuello hacía atrás. Ryoma le lanzó un gancho de abajo arriba con el que lo derrumbo.

Con la respiración agitada, Syusuke gateó al otro lado del comedor y tomó la pistola, jadeando, se levantó ayudándose de la pared.

-Un Dios puede matar a los mortales, y eso haré contigo.- Syusuke volvió la mirada a Sakuno y añadió con expresión de desvarío:- y tú vas a ser testigo, después de este momento lo único que puede perturbarnos será su fantasma- encañonó a Ryoma con una sonrisa triunfal.

-¡NO!- gritó Sakuno y saltó de la silla para interponerse entre Ryoma y Syusuke en el preciso momento en que éste apretaba el gatillo. Cerró los ojos esperando su muerte.

En lugar de eso sólo se oyó un clic.

¡La pistola no estaba cargada!

Syusuke sacudió el arma con furia pero todo intento fue en vano.

-Lo siento- dijo Ryoma de repente- no tengo permiso para usar armas, y yo no soy un delincuente.

Sakuno sintió que se moría y perdió noción del tiempo, sus ojos se pusieron en blanco y cayó de espaldas en los brazos de Ryoma mientras se desmayaba.

Con un grito de impotencia Syusuke se lanzó a Ryoma dejando caer la pistola al suelo, pero éste fue más fuerte y lo esquivó con agilidad mientras le daba un puñetazo en la boca del estomago.

-Pelea Syusuke- dijo Ryoma con frialdad- Pelea como un hombre.

-¡No soy un hombre! ¡Yo soy Dios!- aseguró Syusuke con los ojos llenos de locura, caminó en dirección opuesta a Ryoma tratando de escapar.

-¿Qué? ¿Te gusta meterte con los débiles?- Ryoma lo alcanzó con paso firma y lo sujeto por los hombros, le hizo dar la media vuelta y le estampó un par de puñetazos en la cara- ¿Acaso Dios es demasiado cobarde para enfrentarse con Ryoma Echizen? ¡Pelea, maldito seas! ¿O vas dejar que te mate?- Ryoma entornó los ojos con una expresión que evidenciaba que hablaba enserio- Te aseguro que lo haré encantado.

Syusuke le devolvió los golpes recurriendo al juego sucio, intentando darle puñetazos en la entrepierna pero Ryoma lo detuvo dándole otro golpe en la boca del estomago. Syusuke se tambaleó hacía atrás, hasta chocar con la pared. Alargó la mano y tomó un candelabro que se hallaba en una repisa.

-Antes que mataré yo maldito Echizen- gritó jadeando, blandió el candelabro delante de la cara de Ryoma.

Ryoma lo paró con el brazo derecho.

Sakuno abrió los ojos lentamente y vio el brazo de Ryoma colgado en un ángulo extraño. Syusuke acababa de romperle la muñeca. Furiosa se irguió y avanzó a Syusuke para unirse a la pelea sin pensarlo, pero Ryoma la detuvo con una mirada glacial. Con la mano izquierda arrebató el candelabro a Syusuke y empujó a éste al suelo, usando la misma mano le rodeó el cuello y lo sujetó con fuerza. Sakuno contempló la escena totalmente horrorizada, Ryoma estaba a punto de ahogar a Syusuke.

-¿Qué se siente ser vulnerable?- gritó Ryoma a unos centímetros de la cara de Syusuke.- ¿Crees que un brazo roto me va a detener? ¡Habla Syusuke! ¿No dices que eres Dios?

-Ryoma, suéltalo- lloró Sakuno.- por favor- suplicó.

-¿Porqué? ¿Crees que él te habría dejado libre?- dijo Ryoma sin mirarla- ¿Acaso ha mostrado clemencia durante todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué debo dejarlo vivir después de todo lo que nos ha hecho? ¿Sabes que fue él quien ordeno mentir a la recepcionista para que me dijera que te marchaste con él?

-¿Qué…qué dices?-pregunto Sakuno confundida- Yo… no sé nada de eso.

-¡Dile!-ordenó Ryoma- Dile todo lo que has hecho, ¡Dile que fuiste tú quién planeó todo!

Una carcajada malévola invadió el comedor. Syusuke entornó los ojos con malicia y sonrió.

-Fui yo, Dios- dijo con voz enloquecida- ¡Yo ordené a la recepcionista mentir! Yo planeé encontrarte en el parque y manipularte para hacer mía.- miró a Sakuno con locura y siguió hablando- Pero fue porque te amo Sakuno, te amo…

-¡Cállate!- Ryoma apretó el brazo y comenzó a ahogarlo.- ¡Te voy a matar!

-¡Suéltalo!-gritó Sakuno- Quiero saberlo todo, no te atrevas a matarlo.

-Yo me casaré con ella, porque la amo…

Después de aquellas palabras Ryoma le soltó el cuello y le dio un puñetazo en la cara dejando a Syusuke inconsciente.

Sakuno puso una mano sobre los hombros tensos de Ryoma y le dijo.

-Hazlo por el bebé que nunca nació.

Ryoma se puso de pie y ella sólo le pudo ver el rostro por una fracción de segundo antes de que la tomara en sus brazos y la estrechara con fuerza, pero le pareció ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

La apretó con fuerza contra su pecho, y Ryoma agachó la cabeza y la miró con ternura.

-Gracias, Sakuno.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_-Sakuno… te necesito_-la voz de Syusuke de dejó escuchar en medio de todo aquél caos.

Aquello no podía ser cierto, las cosas no podían terminar así…

Se separó de Ryoma y puso distancia con los brazos extendidos.

-No puedo estar contigo…- le dijo sintiendo que el corazón se le partía en mil pedazos.

Ryoma la miró perplejo y justo en ese momento escuchó pasos acercándose. Debía ser la policía privada que al fin había llegado.

-No has dejado nada- le dijo un hombre alto de cabello oscuro.- te has adelantado, me he perdido lo mejor.

-No podía esperar, Kyouya- Roma indicó con la cabeza a Syusuke, que seguía en el suelo inconsciente. El hombre al que había llamado Kyouya sonrió.

-Decías que necesitabas un favor, pero te aseguro que la próxima vez llegaré antes para no perderme el espectáculo. Tezuka lleva mucho tiempo tratando de encontrar pruebas contra Syusuke- dijo Kyouya, quién después miró la muñeca de Ryoma con consternación.- Estas herido.

-No es nada-aseguró Ryoma.

Sakuno miró la muñeca de Ryoma y sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas. Escuchó al tal Kyouya dar órdenes y unos hombres uniformados comenzaron a hacerse cargo de Syusuke.

-Llamen a su hermana, que nos alcance en el hospital.- ordenó Kyouya.

-No- intervino Sakuno- yo voy con él.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ryoma vio como Sakuno pasaba de largo junto a la camilla que cargaba a Syusuke, sintió que todo lo que había hecho hasta ese momento no tenía sentido, ni siquiera el tennis. Siguió las indicaciones de Kyouya sin saber que hacía exactamente, pues se encontraba en estado de shock.

Había ido por Sakuno y ella se marchaba con Syusuke, el hombre que lo habría matado sin dudar. Las últimas palabras que la había escuchado decir le atravesaron el alma: _"Él me necesita, y voy a apoyarlo como el apoyó a mí…"_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sentada en la sala de espere del hospital, Sakuno jugaba con un vaso de café. El doctor estaba tardando demasiado en salir a darle noticias. En ese momento sintió una mano sobre su hombre y se sobresaltó.

-Tomoka- dijo con sorpresa.- eres tú.

-Sakuno… debes dejar a Syusuke.

Las palabras de su amiga la confundieron, pero sin importar lo que ella fuera a decirle sabía que tenía que estar con él, ayudarlo como él la había ayudado sin importar que la hubiera manipulado, porque durante todo ese tiempo había sido feliz.

-Lo siento Tomoka, pero Syusuke es mi prometido y… debo estar con él.

Tomoka se sentó a su lado y la miró con tristeza.

-Tienes que saberlo, Sakuno.

-¿Sabes qué?-preguntó confundida- Estoy enterada del partido que Shyu perdió ante Ryoma y de la venganza, sé que trató de utilizarme como venganza pero… me ama.

-¿Cómo puedes ser tan boba?-Tomoka se puso de pie con rabia y Sakuno inhaló aire esperando una posible bofetada- Syusuke no te ama.

-Sí me ama, me lo ha demostrado. Me ha hecho feliz durante mucho tiempo.

Un doctor se acercó a ellas y le dijo a Sakuno que podía pasar a ver a Syusuke. Le dijo a Tomoka que volvería enseguida y siguió a una enfermera que el doctor le había asignado.

-El siguiente cuarto a la derecha- le indicó la enfermera y se fue.

Caminó al cuarto y le pareció escuchar voces. Se acercó a la puerta y escucho con atención.

-Lo siento señor Fuji, pero no puedo seguir ocultando esto, Echizen Ryoma me está pisando los talones.- dijo una voz.

_-Soy un hombre poderoso… yo lo protegeré.-_ la voz de Syusuke hablaba apenas en un susurro.

_-Lo lamento, pero no puedo seguir guardando este secreto, la señorita Ryuzaki debe saberlo._

Sin pensarlo Sakuno abrió la puerta con fuerza causando un sobresalto en Syusuke y en el otro hombre que estaba en la habitación.

-¿Qué debo saber?- preguntó con miedo- ¿Qué es eso que Echizen esta tratando de averiguar?

El otro hombre se revolvió las manos a la altura del estómago y se acercó a ella.

-El aborto de hace cinco años… fue ordenado por Fuji Syusuke.

Sakuno sintió que todo el mundo le caía encima, aquello no era cierto, no podía ser cierto. Miró a Syusuke buscando una respuesta pero éste solo la miraba con ternura.

-Necesito saber la verdad- le dijo con voz de hielo.- Ahora, Syusuke.

o-o.o.o

**Fin del Capítulo 14:**

**¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué ha sido todo esto? ¿Qué piensa Sakuno? ¿Qué hará ahora que sabe lo del aborto? ¿Qué piensa hacer Ryoma? ¿Qué esta ocurriendo? ¿Por qué hago tantas preguntas? Dios! Esta emocionante ya quiero escribir lo que sigo, por cierto… les digo con tristeza que muy pronto la historia acabará, pero también les tengo algo que los hará feliz, en mi perfil, a partir de este viernes publicaré un link donde se mostrará a los personajes principales de esta historia ya de grandes, no los he podido terminar por la escuela pero ahora que salga de vacaciones… los terminaré… el primero en mostrarse será… ¡SECRETO! Jeje.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que han seguido y apoyado, gracias por dejar sus reviews y animarme a seguir:**

**Chiharu No Natsumi**

**mitsuki96**

**ryuzaki-chan**

**cainat06**

**Sammy-Askura**

**Aifonsy**

**A mi hermana Elena.**

***jiji también les comento que ando adaptando la historia porque la voy a publicar por medio de una editorial (o al menos eso creo, jeje)**

"_**Fanfics que llegan al corazón…"**_


	17. Capitulo 15: Una mirada al Pasado

The Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece, los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y fueron usados bajo los estatutos de libertad de expresión y prensa. La secuencia de la historia pertenece a** Ana Cristina García Toledo** (Mieko_Sakura_Chan)

Las empresas y valores comerciales mencionados son ficticios, y por lo tanto no afectan la vida gregaria del hombre en sociedad.

*La letra de la página se pude hacer más grande, en la parte superior hay una barra con letras de tamaños y colores en donde puedes elegir la que más se acomode a tus necesidades.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 15**: "Una mirada al pasado"

Syusuke miró a Sakuno unos segundos y bajó la vista. Ella no merecía sufrir más. Aunque significara perderla Sakuno se enteraría de todo por su propia boca. Ella iba a ser feliz con otro hombre… aunque ese hombre no fuera él.

-Lo que voy a contarte, no es fácil para mí.- Syusuke hizo un esfuerzo y se sentó en la cama de hospital. Acomodó su almohada y finalmente bajó la mirada a sus manos.- Hace seis años tuve un partido con Ryoma, estábamos en el tie break, yo estaba a punto de anotarle el punto de la victoria pero mi raqueta no resistió el golpe del impacto y se rompió. Como buen tenista y profesional Ryoma no dejó pasar la oportunidad y anotó el punto.- Syusuke lanzó un suspiro y siguió mirando sus manos, no quería ver a Sakuno a los ojos.- En ese momento pensé que era una simple victoria, un simple partido perdido, pero mi orgullo no lo vio así, después de todo era y soy un Genio, casi un Dios. Desde ese día nada fue igual, donde sea que escuchara el nombre de Ryoma… mis puños se cerraban con furia, no podía dejarlo invicto.

-Syusuke….- susurró Sakuno en un hilo de voz.- ¿Por qué?

-Porque soy un Dios Sakuno, un Dios no debe perder. Nunca.- Syusuke ladeó la cabeza y se quedó viendo un punto ciego en la pared.- Me dedique a arruinarle sus negocios, a meterme en las compañías en las que él lo hacía. Adquirí mucho poder con el objetivo de hacerlo pedazos, de hacerle sufrir la misma humillación… Esperando siempre el momento ideal para vengarme. Y fue ahí cuando te encontré a ti: El punto débil de Ryoma Echizen.

Sakuno no podía dar crédito a las palabras de Syusuke, ¿cómo podía ser ella el punto débil de Ryoma? Cerró los ojos y los volvió abrir esperando que todo fuera un sueño, pero no fue así.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ryoma miró a Kyouya esperando un regaño, pero su amigo lo veía confundido. Tal vez no pudiera creer todo lo que había arriesgado por una mujer que no valía ni su tiempo, ni su espera.

-¿Has acabado con tu monologo mental?-le preguntó Kyouya de repente.- Porque sí no es así me temo que nos queda muy poco tiempo, debemos desalojar esta propiedad. Yumiko Fuji llegará en cualquier momento.

-¿Tú entiendes a las mujeres?-le pregunto Ryoma.- digo, te vas a casar. Debes entenderlas ¿no?

-En eso te equivocas.- Kyouya se acomodó las gafas con el dedo índice y sonrió.- Me voy a casar pero no comprendo a las mujeres, ellas son todo un enigma, para mí es confuso hacer algo con ellas cuando su mente se niega a abrirse.

-Soy patético…-Ryoma soltó una carcajada por lo bajo y sonrío con amargura.- Crucé el océano para verla y se fue con él.

-Eso no está en tus manos, el destino siempre sabe cómo actuar. Los seres humanos… contradecimos nuestra propia naturaleza.- Kyouya lanzó un bufido y lo miró sonriente.- ¿Has escuchado hablar de un Rey llamado Mahaty? Es del reino de Raginei- al ver que Ryoma asentía prosiguió.- Cuenta la historia que él antes de morir, -hizo una pausa y suspiró- le dijo a su nieta, su hijo y a su amigo, que cuando encontraran el amor no dudaran, que vivieran para el amor al máximo, que cada día se convirtiera en el último. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?

-¿La verdad? No.- respondió Ryoma confundido.

-Actualmente su nieta: Kijika Burnsworth vive en una isla del Caribe con su esposo, nada más y nada menos que Li-Ren Fang.- Kyouya se alejó lentamente de Ryoma y antes de irse le dijo:- está en tus manos crear tu propia historia de amor. Ustedes los mortales tienen permitido guiarse por esas cosas, para los que llevamos una gran carga sobre los hombros… sólo existen los contratos.

Ryoma intentó digerir esas palabras, pero en su mente sólo estaba el conglomerado americano Burnsworth. Dos grandes personalidades del mundo de los negocios habían renunciado a todo por amor… ¿sería él capaz de hacer lo mismo?

-No.- susurró.- no puedo. Ella se fue con Fuji.

Se puso de pie y salió de la Residencia Fuji. Le había dado a Sakuno la oportunidad de una vida juntos y ella había elegido a Syusuke. Arriesgó mucho más que su reputación y término como una basura ante todos. No importaba todos los favores que había pedido… Sakuno no era parte de su mundo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tezuka miró con preocupación los papeles que Ryoko acababa de entregarle. Todo había cambiado de forma inesperada. Nunca debió subestimar a Syusuke, al final del día un genio era un genio. Pero merecía recibir su castigo. En el mundo de los negocios no se perdonaba el más mínimo error.

-Lo siento, Sumire. Finalmente no seré capaz de proteger a Sakuno…

Tomó el teléfono y ordenó activar por completo la OPA.

-¡Tezuka!

Una voz bastante conocida invadió sus pensamientos. Sintió remordimiento pero ya era demasiado tarde. Nada iba a detener lo que se venía.

-Lo siento… Sakuno.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakuno miró a Syusuke sin dar crédito a sus palabras. Durante mucho tiempo no había sido más que un peón en un juego de ajedrez. Cayó de rodillas y siguió escuchando con atención.

-Cuando te encontré en el hotel vi la verdadera forma de vengarme. Todo estaba planeado- le dijo Syusuke con voz serena.- te seduje poco a poco, hice que confiarás en mí. Y finalmente… me enteré de tu embarazo…

-¿Tú… lo sabías?-preguntó con un hilo de voz.- ¿Cómo lo sabías? Yo…

-Cuando fuimos al hospital por tu desmayo el doctor me lo dijo, le pagué para que guardara silencio- la interrumpió Syusuke- planeaba casarme contigo y darle mi apellido a ese bastardo.- dijo arrastrando las palabras.- pero esa noche… cuando perdiste al niño… ¡Pudiste haberlo tenido!

-¿Qué... dices?

Sakuno se puso de pie y le plantó cara a Syusuke.

-¡Mírame a la cara y repite eso que acabas de decir, Shyu! ¡Quiero que lo repitas!-le gritó.

-No te miraré…- una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de Syusuke y siguió hablando.- el doctor me dijo que si continuabas con tu embarazo era muy probable que perdieras la vida durante el parto. No te iba a perder, no iba a perder a la mujer que había llegado a amar.- dijo con desesperación.- le pagué al doctor para que te practicara el aborto y te hiciera creer que todo había sido un accidente.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- el rostro de Sakuno estaba cubierto de lágrimas, no podía creer lo que Syusuke acababa de decirle.- ¡Yo deseaba tener ese bebé! ¿Cómo pudiste?

-Te di la vida de nuevo… porque soy Dios. Te hice renacer. Si no fuera por mí… te hubieras suicidado.

Sakuno no pudo soportar aquello y le dio una bofetada. En ese momento se percató de la lágrima que resbala por la mejilla de Syusuke.

-No te pediré perdón, pero algún día… este Dios estará dispuesto a pedir disculpas… Ahora vete.- Syusuke la miró serio.- ¡Vete!- le gritó.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakuno salió corriendo del hospital con el rostro cubierto en lágrimas. Sintió que alguien la seguía pero lo ignoró. Quería estar sola, necesitaba pensar en lo que acababa de escuchar. Le hizo la parada a un taxi y subió de inmediato.

-¿Dónde la llevó?- le preguntó el chofer.

-Lo más lejos que pueda…- dijo y rompió a llorar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Rinko Echizen vio entrar a su hijo con la muñeca enyesada y la dominó al pánico. Corrió hacía Ryoma y lo abrazó con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Ryoma?- preguntó con desesperación.- ¡Nanjirou!

-¿Qué forma es esa de gritar…?- Las palabras de Nanjirou quedaron en el aire al ver el brazo de Ryoma.- ¿Qué… que pasó?

-Nada.- Ryoma los hizo a un lado con gesto enfadado y subió a su habitación.

-Déjanos solos.- le dijo Nanjirou a Rinko con la mirada seria.- tendremos una plática de hombre a hombre.

-Nanjirou…

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ryoma se acostó en su cama y tuvo deseos de gritar. Por fin se había quitado las cadenas y había ido por Sakuno. Llevaba todo el día con el mismo pensamiento. Ir por ella le había costado la mano derecha. Iba a costar 4 meses recuperar la movilidad por completo, cuatro largos meses sin jugar tennis con su mano derecha. Suspiró y pasó el brazo ileso debajo de su cabeza. Tenía mucho tiempo sin sentirse él, ¿Qué debería hacer ahora?

-Vaya Ryoma ¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo?

Era su padre. Nanjirou entró a la habitación y se sentó en la cama.

-Cuando viaje a América iba con el único objetivo de cumplir mi sueño, ser un tenista profesional,-Nanjirou tenía el semblante sereno, y habló con la misma serenidad- para mí tener dinero y fortuna era secundario.

-Padre…- susurró Ryoma sentándose en la cama.

-Para mí las mujeres eran una forma de ver lo hermosa que era la vida, vivía rodeado de mujeres que cualquier hombre desearía convertir en su esposa, mujeres salidas de una revista de modelos,-suspiró- pero entre todas ellas elegí a tu madre. Cuando el corazón decide amar, lo hace solemnemente, y sin contemplaciones.

-¿Por qué crees que debo saber esto?-preguntó Ryoma con arrogancia.

-Porque el tennis, no es suficiente para vivir. Dejé el tennis porque tenía otro sueño.

-¿Otro sueño…?

-Sí, otro sueño. Tú Ryoma. Te convertiste en mi gran sueño.

Ryoma abrió los ojos de par en par y se quedó pasmado. Lo que los medios de comunicación no habían descubierto, su padre se lo acababa de confesar. Había dejado el tennis por él.

-¿Por mí…?-preguntó confuso.

-Sí Ryoma.- Nanjirou se puso de pie y caminó a la puerta.- mi gran sueño es que lograras ver lo maravillosa que es la vida, y veo que no me equivoqué, no estoy muy lejos de cumplir ese sueño… ¿serás tú capaz de ver lo mismo?- y sin más salió de la habitación dejando a Ryoma confundido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yumiko entró a la habitación del hospital que el doctor le había indicado. Al parecer las heridas de su hermano no eran graves y sanarían en cualquier momento. Al ver a su hermano tendido sobre la cama de hospital el corazón se le encogió. Por más de 30 años había guardado respeto a su hermano menor por la forma en que defendía al mundo de las injusticias, pero finalmente Syusuke se había dejado llevar por su deseo de venganza.

Por seis años había ignorado el cambio en la actitud de su hermano menor, había dejado pasar todas las cosas horrorosas que hacía con las empresas que absorbía escudándose en que eran solo negocios. Pero él había llevado a la ruina total esas fábricas, empresas, tiendas, lo había destrozado con sus propias manos. ¿Cómo iba a dejar a su hermano en este estado?

A pesar de que Syusuke había sido el causante de la posible ruina de su esposo, tenía que ayudarlo. Iba a poner toda su fuerza en ello. Syusuke tenía un gran futuro, y por más OPA's o partidos perdiera, su hermano siempre sería un ganador; pero para ser un ganador necesitaba aprender a perder.

-Yumiko…-la voz de Syusuke era apenas un susurro, vio sus ojos y se dio cuenta que había estado llorando.

-Syusuke, vine a verte en cuanto me informaron lo que había pasado.- le dijo.

-No es nada grave, por suerte no tengo nada roto.- Syusuke sonrió risueño y se apartó el cabello de la cara con los dedos.- ¿Cómo esta todo?

-La verdad…-Yumiko se sentó en la cama y tomó la mano de su hermano entra las suyas.- Hoy Raito me da dicho que han lanzado una OPA contra el Grupo Fuji.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, háblale a Yuuta.- pidió Syusuke- por favor.

-Debes dejar que las cosas sigan su curso, Syusuke. No puedes seguir jugando al gato y al ratón con Ryoma.- rogó Yumiko.

-Te lo pido.- Syusuke bajó la cabeza en señal de ruego y su voz de convirtió en un susurro.- esta vez sólo se trata de negocios.

-Pero sólo por esta vez, después tendrás que reconocer tu error y rehabilitarte.- sentenció Yumiko. Tomó su celular y le marco a su hermano pequeño. No sabía con exactitud que planeada Syusuke, pero él siempre había sido él que llevaba la carga económica de la familia.- ¿Yuuta?-preguntó cuando una voz sonó del otro lado de la línea.- Syusuke quiere hablar contigo.

Le pasó el teléfono a su hermano y escuchó con atención la conversación.

-Escucha bien lo que vas a hacer, Yuuta.- la voz de Syusuke había cambiado por completo. Siempre que hablaba de negocios lo hacía con firmeza.- En mi escritorio hay una carta poder debidamente notariada, desde este momento eres el presidente interino del Grupo Fuji.

Yumiko abrió los ojos como platos y observó lo que su hermano no era hace mucho tiempo: Un verdadero hombre de negocios. Estaba segura que había hecho a un lado su deseo de venganza y lo que estaba haciendo lo hacía para salvar la empresa. Sonrió y miró a su hermano con aprobación. Ese era el verdadero Syusuke Fuji.

-…hay un pequeño monto de acciones en esa empresa, sácalas a flote y comienza a absorber más empresas, comienza con una OPA amistosa. Anuncia un banquete en tres días, nos presentaremos todos. Habla también con Kyouya Ootori, y dale las gracias. También habla a los medios y da una entrevista diciendo lo siguiente…

Un verdadero hombre de negocios. El tennis nunca había sido gran cosa para su hermano, así es como debieron ser las cosas siempre. Suspiró y se puso de pie, caminó a la ventana que daba a la calle y miró el tráfico de la ciudad. Algo le decía que lo mejor estaba por venir.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_¿Las empresas del Grupo Fuji amenazadas con la próxima boda?_

_Grupo Fuji: "Boda en puerta y empresas a la ancha"_

_Syusuke Fuji: "La vida personal no se debe mezclar con los negocios"_

_La caída del Grupo Fuji, el conglomerado japonés al borde de la ruina._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tezuka dobló el periódico que tenía en sus manos y lo tiró a la papelera. Finalmente había comenzado. Dentro de poco tiempo las acciones del Grupo Fuji se desplomarían, así Ryoma podría adquirirlas y dominar el juego de una vez por todas. No estaba de acuerdo en llevar al borde la quiebra a Syusuke, pero todos merecían recibir sus cosechas. Agarró el teléfono de escritorio y marcó a su asistente. Esa misma tarde la OPA iba a concluir.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Keiko observó como la hermana de Syusuke Fuji se sentaba frente a ella en aquél café. Nunca habría esperado que Yumiko la citara para hablar de su relación con el maldito de Syusuke. Sonrió y le tendió la mano, pero ésta la rechazó.

-Tú sabes muy bien porque estoy aquí.- dijo Yumiko con voz inescrutable.- hay un par de cosas que deseo saber, y tú me las puedes decir ¿cierto?

Nunca había pensando que Yumiko pudiera llegar a ser como su hermano. Siempre la había tenido como una mujer pasiva y amorosa, pero ahora… estaba ante ella una fiel copia de Syusuke.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó Keiko sonriendo.- si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte, por favor, dímelo.

-Desde luego hay algo en lo que puedes ayudarme- Yumiko sonrió con hipocresía y le tendió una carpeta a Keiko.- firmarás este documento y te irás con trescientos mil dólares a donde sea que quieras y nunca recordarás siquiera que viste a mi hermano.

Aquellas palabas dejaron a Keiko totalmente anonada. ¿Trescientos mil dólares? Era más del dinero que había tocado en toda su vida. Pero no se iba a dejar vender por esa cantidad, si Yumiko se lo ofrecía es porque lo consideraba justo, pero Syusuke no había sido justo con ella.

-Me hieres, Yumiko.- dijo Keiko en un susurro.- yo nunca esperé esto de ustedes, siempre vi a Syusuke como el amor de mi vida… siempre estuve a su lado…

-¿Y siempre pensaste que se casaría contigo?- se burló Yumiko.- firma este documento y vete con el dinero, no te daré ni un centavo más.

-¿Y si no lo hago? ¿Crees que puedes venir a comprarme?- preguntó Keiko con rabia.- Tú no sabes lo que tu hermano me hizo, no tienes ni la más remota idea de lo que fueron estos últimos años a su lado.

-Tengo una clara idea.- Yumiko suspiró y asintió con la cabeza. En cuestión de segundos dos hombres fornidos y vestidos de traje se pusieron a su lado.- no hagas las cosas más difíciles.

-¿Me estás amenazando? No creo que a los medios les guste mucho.

-No planeo emprender una batalla verbal ni legal contigo. Este documento dice que no dirás nada acerca de los Fuji y mucho menos de algo que tenga que ver con nosotros, de lo contrario hay una penalización, eso sin tomar en cuenta que yo, Yumiko Fuji, te perseguiré por el resto de tus días.- una sonrisa risueña se dibujo en el rostro de Yumiko.- ¿Qué dices?

-No tienes idea, Yumiko. Fui usada durante…

-Calla.- le ordenó Yumiko.- ambas sabemos de dónde vienes.

Keiko la miró con horror. Ella no podía saber de dónde venía, Syusuke nunca se lo diría a nadie ¿o sí? Durante mucho tiempo había tratado de olvidar su pasado, su origen, y finalmente eran los Fuji quiénes se lo recordaban. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos esperando el momento en que Yumiko le espetara su realidad.

-Syusuke fue muy bueno contigo. ¿Recuerdas que te encontró en la calle?- le dijo Yumiko seriamente.- te acogió y te dio ropa, comida. Fuiste tú quién empezó a seducirlo, esperando el día en que pudieras poner tus manos sobre su dinero. Sin darte cuenta te enamoraste patéticamente de él. En varias ocasiones intentaste buscar a Sakuno para decirle la verdad… ¿Qué no era tu amiga la dependienta del centro comercial? ¿No era ella quién siempre intentaba darle celos a Sakuno?

-¿Qué dices? No tengo nada que ver con el centro comercial.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero.- suspiró Yumiko.- Ese día llovía. Mi hermano se bajó del coche porque el chofer te había salpicado con un charco de agua al pasar por la calle. ¿Recuerdas que al día siguiente te preguntó donde vivías?

-Yo... no sé, no me quiero acordar.- rogó Keiko.

-Tienes que acordarte.- la voz de Yumiko se convirtió en una roca, nunca en su vida había hablado así, pero era el momento, lo haría por su hermano.- El te acogió y terminó de pagarte la universidad. Te mandó a Londres ¿recuerdas? Tuviste la oportunidad de culminar tu profesión en el extranjero. ¿Y qué hiciste, Keiko? ¡Lo sedujiste para quedarte con su dinero! Pero nunca contaste con que mi hermano fuera más inteligente, mucho más- se burló.

-Detente, firmaré.- accedió Keiko. Tomó el bolígrafo que Yumiko le ofrecía y firmo los documentos.- no es necesario que me des el dinero. No quiero nada que venga de ustedes.

-Conmigo no tienes que fingir, sé lo que eres capaz de hacer.- Yumiko le tendió un cheque en la mesa pero lo siguió agarrando con sus manos.- antes de que te vayas, quiero decirte algo.

-¿Qué? ¿Quieres humillarme más?

-Syusuke nunca te perdonará, él odia la traición. Fuiste tú la que llevó la noticia del aborto a los medios, y tendrás que pagar por ello. Por el resto de tu vida.- se puso de pie y dejó el cheque sobre la mesa.- no pienses que soy cruel, pero lucharé con lo que sea necesario para proteger a mi familia. Tenlo en cuenta.- y sin más salió del local.

Así eran los Fuji, pensó Keiko. Sacaban las garras para protegerse entre ellos. Recogió el cheque y lo metió en su bolso. Dejó unos billetes sobre la mesa y salió del café.

Por mucho tiempo había olvidado de donde venía. Siempre había ocultado su realidad con Syusuke a su lado. Caminó por las calles como si en lugar de pies tuviera plomo. Recordó su pasado y sintió deseos de llorar…

_Esa una noche había discutido con sus padres, y ellos la habían echado de casa. Había caminado sin rumbo, cuando se sintió cansada se sentó en la acera. Un coche lujoso pasó frente a ella salpicándola con un charco de agua, pero no le importaba, su vida no valía nada. Repentinamente el coche puso reversa y un hombre alto de cabello castaño se bajó de él. Traía un paraguas en las manos, se agachó y la cubrió de la lluvia._

_-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó el hombre. Su sonrisa era reconfortante. Su voz era tan suave… le hacía pensar que nada iría mal._

_-Sí, no se preocupe.- había respondido._

_El hombre simplemente ladeó la cabeza y siguió sonriendo. Era un hombre muy guapo, tenía los ojos azules y el cabello claramente castaño. Su cuerpo era el de un deportista, por su ropa se dio cuenta que debía venir que una familia de ricos. Bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo. Nadie haría nada por una don nadie como ella. No tenía hogar, ni familia._

_-Toma mi mano.- le dijo el hombre.- Yo te ayudaré.- el hombre le tendió la mano y su sonrisa la hipnotizó.- no tengas miedo._

_Sin saber porqué, había tomado la mano del hombre. Un sentimiento cálido la invadió. El hombre la ayudó a ponerse de pie y le indicó el auto._

_-Gra… gracias.- murmuró._

_-No tienes que darlas, cualquiera haría lo mismo en mi lugar._

_Subió al auto con el hombre y éste no había dejado de sonreír. Él se había quitado su abrigo y la cubrió del frio. El calor era reconfortante. Hacía un par de horas sus padres la habían corrido de casa porque su hermanito había quedado en estado vegetativo. La culparon por no haberlo cuidado, por haber estado estudiando dejando a su hermanito salir a jugar, provocando que un coche lo atropellara._

_Contuvo el llanto y aquél hombre la miró con la misma sonrisa. Sin darle tiempo a nada, el hombre la abrazó y le había dicho que todo estaría bien. Esa noche el hombre le dio cobijo. Al día siguiente una de las empleadas de la casa le había dado una muda de ropa y le informó que el "señor" la esperaba en el comedor. Se dio una ducha, se cambió y bajó a ver al "señor"._

_Cuando entró al comedor encontró al hombre sentado, sonriendo a la servidumbre. Había algo en aquella sonrisa que la hacía sentir tranquila._

_-Siéntate, desayuna conmigo. Esta casa es muy grande, no me gusta desayunar sólo.- el hombre habló casi arrastrando sus palabras. Inmediatamente se sentó en la mesa.- después de desayunar mi chófer te llevará a tu casa, ¿Dónde vives?_

_¿Dónde vivía? Ya no tenía hogar. No pudo contener el llanto y había llorado. El hombre la miró sorprendido y le dijo a los empleados que se retiraran. Se acercó a ella y la volvió a abrazar._

_-Me llamo Syusuke… ¿y tú?_

_-Keiko…- dijo en un susurro._

_-Lindo nombre, Keiko._

_Se sentía tan bien entre sus brazos. Una seguridad que no había sentido en mucho tiempo se apodero de su interior. Ya no se sentía sola._

_-No tienes a dónde ir.- aseguró el hombre.- ¿Qué edad tienes?_

_-Recién los dieciocho.- respondió ella en un hilo de voz._

_-¿Ingresaste a la universidad?_

_-Sí, a la de Tokio._

_El hombre la soltó lentamente y le sonrió._

_-Puedes quedarte aquí. Yo te ayudaré…_

¡Ese era el Syusuke del que había enamorado! El hombre que la había recogido de la calle y la había ayudado a cumplir sus sueños. Él le había pagado la universidad, le dio techo, comida, ropa. Una vida que nunca había siquiera pensado vivir. Pero cuando por fin regresó de Londres… él estaba muy cambiado. Su sonrisa era falsa… y también estaba comprometido con Sakuno Ryuzaki. Esa mujer lo había convertido es un monstruo. Por eso la odiaba. ¡Por eso había filtrado la noticia del aborto! ¡Para que ella sufriera! ¡Porque amaba a Syusuke Fuji!

La única razón que había tenido para recoger esas joyas… era porque él se las había dado. No importaba que las hubiera tirado al lodo… era un regalo de él. Un regalo que guardaría para siempre. Porque lo amaba. Lo amaba más de lo que podía entender.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yumiko sonrió a Ryoma desde el otro lado de la mesa del comedor. Lo había ido a ver para pedirle un favor. No esperaba que accediera, pero por lo menos lo intentaría. Lo miró con el rostro inescrutable y éste la miró confundido.

-No esperaba verte aquí.- le dijo Ryoma.

-Lo sé. Una disculpa por venir sin avisar, pero me dijeron que estarías aquí.- Yumiko apretó los puños por debajo de la mesa para tomar fuerzas.- necesito pedirte un favor.

-No detendré la OPA- se adelantó Ryoma- aunque baje el mismo Dios a pedírmelo, no lo haré.

-No vengo a eso.- se defendió Yumiko.- ¡Quiero que tengas un partido con mi hermano!- pidió.- ¡Por favor!

-Yu...Yumiko…

Ryoma la miró con los ojos como platos y se negó inmediatamente. No iba tener un partido con Syusuke Fuji.

-No. Lo siento pero no puedo hacerte ese favor.- dijo determinante.

-¡Por favor!-rogó Yumiko- él está mal desde aquél día. Cree que si la raqueta no se hubiera roto habría ganado. Estoy consciente del daño que te hizo, pero solamente tú puedes ayudarlo a salir de esto.- La mirada de Yumiko se convirtió en un desafío.-Syusuke no está bien, tiene un serio problema. Él necesita volver a tener un partido contigo para darse cuenta. ¡Por favor!-rogó de nuevo.

-No voy a tener un partido con Syusuke Fuji, nunca más.

En ese momento la puerta del comedor de deslizó y enseguida entró Nanjirou. Miró a la mujer con gesto calmado y le sonrió.

-Ryoma, jugarás ese partido.- le ordenó Nanjirou.

-He dicho que no.- replicó éste.

-No se preocupe, Ryoma se presentará mañana al mediodía en la cancha G del club de tennis K & F, así ambos estarán en igualdad de condiciones.- Nanjirou despidió a Yumiko con la mirada y ésta sonrió a ambos para después irse.- Irás a ese partido.- repitió Nanjirou cuando Yumiko se hubo ido.

-No soy un niño para seguir tus órdenes.- espetó Ryoma.

-Lo lamento, pero me debes un par de favores.

-No te debo…- las palabas de Ryoma se convirtieron en un susurro. En el pasado le había pedido a su padre que investigara a un par de personas. No tenías más remedio que ceder.- Iré.

-Y jugarás con tu brazo izquierdo. ¡Irás a por todas en ese partido!- exclamó Nanjirou.- ¡A entrenar, mocoso!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Yumiko llamó al club de tennis a nombre de su hermano, y ordenó que el club se cerrara mañana todo el día. Nadie más debería presenciar ese partido. Ya se encargaría de enviar una disculpa a todos los clientes. Ahora lo más importante era decírselo a Syusuke. Condujo al hospital y en ese momento se percató que hacía dos días no tenía noticias de Sakuno desde que la vio salir corriendo del hospital. ¿Dónde estaría? Agarró su móvil y le marcó a Ann, pero ella tampoco sabía nada…

Llegó al hospital y caminó a la habitación de Syusuke. Tal vez el sabía algo de Sakuno.

-Hola, hermanita- la saludó Syusuke- ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien, hoy hablé con Keiko- le dijo.- y mañana tienes un partido con Ryoma- sonrió.

-¿Partido?-preguntó Syusuke confundido.

-Sí, por fin zanjarás todo este asunto. A mediodía en la cancha G del club de tennis. Le he pedido al gerente que mañana cierre el club al público.

-Yo había planeado ese partido en el amistoso profesional entre Japón y Estados Unidos.- dijo Syusuke.

-Hable con Shiwatari y le dije que dejará de mover sus conexiones. Ese partido será entre ustedes dos. El mundo no tiene porque verlo.- determinó Yumiko.

-Vaya hermanita- sonrió Syusuke- cada día que pasa me parezco más a ti.

-Por cierto… ¿sabes algo de Sakuno? Tiene un par de días que no sé nada de ella.

-Nada- resopló Syusuke- tal vez está con Ann.

-No está con ella, le marqué y dice que no sabe nada. Esto es raro.

-Él la encontrará, no la va a dejar sola.- aseguró él.- la va a encontrar. Donde sea que ella esté.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakuno se acostó de nuevo en la cama de su habitación. Tenía mucho tiempo que no iba a su departamento. Exactamente desde la muerte de su abuela. En los últimos días había vivido austeramente y cuidándose de que nadie la viera llegar. No quería enfrentarse al mundo. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo a solas para asimilar su realidad.

Había rechazado a Ryoma pensando que Syusuke la necesitaba, y había sido todo lo contrario. Había sido ella quién durante años se aferró a él. Por mucho tiempo había evadido lo que su corazón seguía sintiendo, había intentado tapar del sol con un dedo. No sólo había perdido a su hijo, había perdido al hombre que siempre había amado. ¿La perdonaría si se lo pedía? No, Ryoma era muy orgulloso.

Por los periódicos se había enterado de todo. Las empresas Echizen estaban llevando a la quiebra por medio de una OPA al Grupo Fuji. Esa era una batalla en dónde ella no importaba. Ambos estaban actuando como hombres de negocios. Siempre había pensado que Ryoma no era más que un tenista, pero al leer los encabezados supo que estaba equivocada.

Suspiró y fue a darse un baño. Se cambiaría e iría por algo de comer. Su móvil volvío a sonar, pero no pensaba contestar. El aparato emitió un sonido diferente y supo que era un mensaje de texto. Agarró el móvil vio el mensaje, era de ayer. _"Mañana al medio día Ryoma y Syusuke tendrán un partido, en la cancha G del club de tennis de mi hermano. Si faltas es que no los mereces. Yuuta"_

¿Partido de tennis? ¡Syusuke no podía jugar en esas condiciones! ¡Y Ryoma menos! Tenía la mano fracturada. Tenía que impedir que ese par de tontos jugaran innecesariamente. Sabía perfectamente que ella ya no pintaba para nada en sus vidas, pero no podía permitir que se destrozaran el cuerpo por un estúpido rencor. Se duchó y se cambió. Tenía que ver a Ryoma. ¡Tenía que decirle cuanto lo amaba!

Tenía que llegar, eran las doce menos treinta, tenía que llegar. ¡Iba a llegar!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¡Maldita VISA! ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta que había expirado? Le había tomado 24 horas renovarla. ¡24 horas pérdidas! Cuando por fin había pisado suelo japonés, había ido a casa de Ryoma. Pero su madre le había dicho que salió desde muy temprano. Entonces había decidido marcarle a su móvil, pero nada. ¿Dónde estaba Ryoma?

Kevin le dio las gracias a la madre de Ryoma y salió de la residencia Echizen. Le marcó a Momoshiro y cuando escuchó lo que éste tenía que decirle no lo pudo creer. ¿Qué había pasado?

¿Dónde iba a dejar sus maletas? Ni siquiera tenía un hotel al que llegar. Cargó su maleta y la arrojó del otro lado de la casa de Ryoma. ¡Qué bueno que había cambiado los dólares por yenes en el aeropuerto!

Ryoma iba a jugar un partido contra Syusuke. ¿Qué ocurrió durante las veinticuatro horas que estuvo renovando su VISA? Tenía cuarenta minutos para llegar. ¿Pero cómo iba a entrar? Según Momoshiro habían cerrado el club de tennis al público.

Suspiró y deseó no haber arrojado sus maletas el patio de Ryoma. ¡Ya qué! Hizo parada a un taxi y le dio la dirección del club de tennis. Haría su mejor intento. No se iba a perder ese partido.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakuno bajó del taxi y mostró su identificación al guardia. Pero éste le negó la entrada.

-Es preciso que entre- le dijo- soy Sakuno Ryuzaki.

-Lo lamento, pero el club está cerrado al público.

-Hable con Kunimistsu Tezuka.- ordenó.- él me dejará entrar.

-Lo siento, no puedo darle paso. Órdenes de Syusuke Fuji.

¿Cómo la dejarían entrar? ¡Ya no era la prometida de Syusuke! Volteó y vio la macana del guardia. ¡Dios! Qué cosas le tocaba hacer para evitar que esos dos hicieran algo tan horrible. Agarró la macana y el guardia abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Deje eso! ¡No la voy a dejar pasar!- gritó el guardia.- ¡Refuerzos!

-¡Perdóneme por esto! Pero tengo que entrar.

Y sin más golpeó en la cabeza al guardia. El pobre hombre quedó tirado en el suelo, al parecer estaba inconsciente.

Entró al club corriendo y busco la cancha.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ryoma miró la empuñadura de su raqueta y decidió ponerle más cinta. No quería que se le resbalara. Se sentía extraño jugando un partido con el otro brazo enyesado, pero Syusuke también estaba en desventaja. Se puso de pie y cortó el aire con la raqueta.

Sí bien el Grupo Fuji estaba intentando detener la OPA, él estaba haciéndola más hostil. Ya no se trataba de una guerra de rencores, ahora el honor de ambos estaba en medio de toda aquella tormenta.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Kevin miró al guardia que estaba tirado en el suelo con incredulidad. ¿Acaso Japón no se enorgullecía del bajo índice de violencia? Pero no importaba, eso le facilitaba más las cosas. Pasó encima del guardia y caminó a las canchas. Ahora que lo pensaba no tenía ni idea de que cancha era. Ese club era muy famoso por la cantidad de pistas que tenía. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer? Agarró su móvil y le marcó a Momoshiro.

_-¿Ya estás ahí? Me sorprende que te dejarán pasar.- le dijo Momoshiro al otro lado de la línea._

-Soy un hombre importante- dijo con orgullo- eso sin tomar en cuenta que el guardia ha sido noqueado.

_-¿Eh? Entonces iré, ando cerca de ahí._

-¿Sabes en que cancha será?

_-Sí, se lo escuché decir a Yuuta, en la cancha G._

-Gracias.- dijo y colgó.

Buscó la cancha G y terminó perdido. ¿A quién se le ocurría hacer un club de tennis tan grande? Lo peor era que no podía pedir ayuda porque el guardia estaba noqueado y si despertaba lo echaría a patadas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakuno corrió a la sección de canchas cerradas y encontró la G. Al parecer todo estaba asegurado. La única manera de entrar era por los vestidores. Entró con cuidado de no hacer ruido y escuchó cómo se cortaba el aire. Asomó la cabeza y vio a Ryoma. El corazón le dio un vuelco. Tenía que pedirle que no jugara, aunque tuviera que arrodillarse.

-Ryoma…- susurró.

Ryoma volteó con rapidez y la miró con sorpresa. Abrió los labios pero no salieron las palabras. ¿Qué hacía Sakuno ahí?

-Por favor, no juegues- pidió ella- no lo hagas.

Ryoma la miró a los ojos y vio que estaba a punto de llorar. Algo se encogió en su interior y se acercó a ella. Le pareció escuchar su nombre a lo lejos y supo que era la hora del partido.

-Lo siento, jugaré- dijo Ryoma.

-Si me amas, abandona este partido.- rogó ella.- Por favor- Sakuno agachó la cabeza y le quitó a Ryoma la raqueta de las mano.- Por favor- volvió a rogar.

-Sakuno…- Ryoma levantó la mano y la acaricio la mejilla- si abandono este partido, perderé. Si pierdo, no me quiero a mi mismo…- Ryoma acercó sus labios a los de Sakuno y le dijo:- y si no me quiero a mí mismo, no te puedo querer.- levantó el rostro de Sakuno y la besó lentamente. Le quitó la raqueta de las manos.- Ganaré.- aseguró y sin más salió de los vestidores.

Sakuno sintió las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas. Se llevó la yema de los dedos a sus labios sintiendo todavía el cosquilleo del beso de Ryoma. _Ganaré. _Esa había dio sido una clara promesa. Ya no tenía dudas. Salió de los vestidores y vio a Syusuke en posición para recibir la pelota. ¡Apoyaría a Ryoma!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ryoma rebotó la pelota cinco veces y la alzó en el aire. Empuñó la raqueta con fuerza y la golpeó a la esquina izquierda. Sabía que Syusuke nunca dejaba ver sus puntos débiles. Pero ese era más un partido de resistencia que de habilidades.

Syusuke corrió al lado izquierdo y golpeó la pelota dándole rotación. La pelota rozó la red y cayó inmediatamente.

**15-0 Ventaja Fuji.**

Ryoma lanzó la pelota al aire y la volvió a golpear, esta vez con menos fuerza. Syusuke devolvió el golpe y Ryoma alcanzó la pelota en la esquina derecha. ¡Tenía que ganar! ¡Iba a ganar!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Syusuke lo miró a los ojos y golpeó la pelota con fuerza. Ryoma podía sentir un aura rodeándolos a ambos.

Ryoma recibió el smash y lo devolvió con fuerza.

**15 iguales.**

Lanzó la pelota al aire y anotó otro punto.

**30-15, ventaja Echizen.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sakuno apretaba las manos sobre el estomago. Nunca había visto jugar así a Syusuke. Parecían samuráis. La pelota cambiaba de rotación continuamente, ya fuera con la red o con la raqueta.

Observó atentamente como Ryoma devolvía cada uno de los golpes de Syusuke. La sonrisa que tenía en el rostro era indescifrable. No era la misma expresión de arrogancia, esa vez había algo más.

¡Era eso! Fuera como fuera la pelota volvía a la misma rotación. Examinó la devolución de Echizen y se dio cuenta. Le estaba pegando a la pelota con el bajo de la raqueta.

**30 iguales.**

Podía percibir el sentimiento de ambos en la cancha. Podía ver claramente las auras salir de su cuerpo. ¡Ese partido lo determinaría todo para ambos! Así los dos podrían volver a ser amigos.

**Juego para Fuji.**

- ¡Con todo, Ryoma! ¡Sin rencores!- escuchó gritar a Syusuke.

Era un duelo que iba más allá de su imaginación.

- ¡Hace años dijiste que no dejarías ningún rencor en Japón, hazlo, Echizen! ¡Quiero verte hacerlo!- volvió a gritar Syusuke.- ¡Sin rencores!

El peloteo era continuo, aquello nunca lo habría imaginado. Eran increíbles.

Estaban jugando verdaderamente enserio.

- ¿Qué...?- murmuró. La raqueta de Syusuke…

La última pelota que lanzó Ryoma le arrancó a Syusuke la raqueta de las manos.

**Iguales a un juego**

- ¡Voy a ganar!- gritó Ryoma.

- Es una suerte que esta sea mi raqueta de platino- sonrió Syusuke.

- ¡Con todo sempai!

- ¡Echizen...!- rugió Syusuke.

Las respiraciones de ambos eran entrecortadas. Estaban llegando al límite. Era como aquél partido de hacía ya 18 años, el partido que Ryoma había jugado contra Tezuka.

**3 juegos a 1, ventaja Echizen.**

Sakuno vio a Ryoma agacharse más de lo normal. ¡Si se agachaba tanto no podría darle rotación a la pelota y perdería ante el saque de Syusuke...!

La pelota paso encima de la red formando una S y se detuvo en el aire, cayó en la pista y quedó inmóvil. ¡La pelota cayó sin movimiento alguno!

**15-0 ventaja Echizen.**

¿Que había sido eso? La pelota había caído y no había rotado.

- Lo llamo S drabble.- sonrió Ryoma- ¡Dalo todo, sempai!

Nunca lo había visto hacer eso... lo más parecido era el tiro que caía al suelo y rotaba, pero esa pelota se había quedado inmóvil.

**3 juegos a 2, ventaja Echizen.**

Syusuke recibió el smash de Ryoma y Sakuno no pudo creer lo que estaba pasando. La pelota había rodeado la red y cayó inmediatamente en la línea inferior de la pista. ¡Eran sorprendentes!

Aquello era algo que nunca había pensado presenciar. ¡Eran increíbles! aún estando en esas condiciones, eran capaces de jugar de esa manera. Sintió las lágrimas resbalar por su mejilla. Pero esa vez eran de emoción. Los dos eran sorprendentes. Ni buenos ni malos.

**¡Tie break!**

Pero su corazón estaba con Ryoma... juntó las manos junto a su corazón y sonrío. Sintió que alguien suspiraba detrás de ella y volteó.

- ¡Kevin!- exclamó. - ¿qué haces aquí?

- ¿De verdad pensabas que iba a perderme algo como esto?- preguntó Kevin con orgullo- Ese Ryoma no se va a dejar. Va a ganar.

- Lo sé...- murmuró.

- ¿Ya te diste cuenta?- preguntó Kevin.

- ¿Eh?

- Ninguno de los dos se ha movido de su lugar, ambos están usando su zona de tiro.

¡Era cierto! estaban devolviendo los saques desde su lugar. Pero... ¿cómo habían hecho esas rotaciones?

- Al contrario de Ryoma, Syusuke le está pegando a la pelota con la parte superior de la raqueta y le está dando fuerza y velocidad retrocediendo un poco más. Ryoma por su cuenta está cambiando la rotación con el borde inferior. Este ya es un partido de voluntades, el primero que cometa un error perderá.

- No lo creo- Sakuno miró con ojos soñadores a Ryoma- están jugando con todas sus fuerzas, aún en esas condiciones, lo están dando todo. No es un partido de errores ni de voluntades, es un partido de sentimientos.

- ¿Eh?- Kevin la miró confundido y volvió su vista al partido.- Siempre que juega lleva esa gorra, me pregunto si le dará suerte.

**¡Macht Point! **

Ryoma retrocedió y golpeó la pelota con más fuerza de lo esperado usando sus pies como base para el golpe. Syusuke miró la pelota con determinación. La pelota rozó la gorra de Ryoma y esta cayó al suelo.

- ¡Vamos, Echizen!

- ¡Fuji...!

**¡Game & de Match...!**

- Echizen- Syusuke le tendió la mano con el rostro invadido por una sonrisa sincera- Felicidades. Gracias por todo.

- Sempai...- Ryoma le dio un apretón de manos y lo miró desafiante- ha sido un buen partido.

- No dejes ningún remordimiento en Japón...- Syusuke intentó mantenerse de pie, pero le fue imposible. Había dejado sus fuerzas en el partido. Se apoyó en la raqueta y cayó rendido.- No dejes ningún remordimiento en Japón...-repitió en un susurro desesperado.- ¡Por todas, Ryoma!- gritó con emoción.

Ryoma miró a Sakuno y en ese momento supo que había tomado su decisión.

_"Hay mejores cosa que el tennis... te convertiste en mi sueño, Ryoma."_

_"Cuando uno se enamora... no tiene que dudar..."_

_"No dejes ningún remordimiento... "_

Dio un paso hacía Sakuno y sonrío.

Sintió que algo le resbalaba por la mejilla, sabía que era una lágrima, por fin... Había encontrado su lugar.

¡Ese era el verdadero Ryoma Echizen!

o-o-o-o-o

[Notas finales de la autora]

¡Oh por Dios! ¡Oh por Dios! ¡No lo puedo creer! Estoy... pasmada. No tengo palabras. Simplemente mis dedos comenzaron a escribir y no los pude detener. Estoy frente a la notebook y… no sé qué decirles, esta historia está llegando a su final. Uno o dos capítulos, probablemente uno y será el fin de "Albergando al Pasado". En este momento me pondré a trabajar con todo para terminas los personajes con 30 y 32 años de edad.

Enserio, no sé qué decirles. Pero como dice Ryoma en su partido contra Tezuka:

**¡Gracias por TODO!**

Por su apoyo, por sus reviews, por seguirme leyendo, por impulsarme, por corregirme, por recomendarme, por tomarse el tiempo… Pero sobre todo por estar conmigo.

Un capítulo más y será el fin…

Me siento triste… Pero también muy feliz. A lo largo de esta historia encontré las verdaderas emociones. ¿Saben? mis historias son como mis pequeñines. ¡A darlo todo! Recuerden dejar sus reviews.

"**Fanfics... que llegan al corazón."**


	18. Anexo: Personajes

The Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece, los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y fueron usados bajo los estatutos de libertad de expresión y prensa. La secuencia de la historia pertenece a** Ana Cristina García Toledo** (Mieko_Sakura_Chan)

Las empresas y valores comerciales mencionados son ficticios, y por lo tanto no afectan la vida gregaria del hombre en sociedad.

*La letra de la página se pude hacer más grande, en la parte superior hay una barra con letras de tamaños y colores en donde puedes elegir la que más se acomode a tus necesidades.

¡Gracias por leer!

* * *

**"Albergando al Pasado"**

Anexo de Personajes.

Lo prometido es deuda, como en los capítulos no se permite publicar enlaces, los he puesto en mi perfil. Pero también los vine a picar con el final de capítulo.

* * *

***Adelanto***

-Una madre…-comenzó a decir Rinko con un hilo de voz mientras levantaba el rostro de Ryoma con las manos.- siempre espera el momento en que su hijo le dice que se casa, pero nunca esto…

-¿Listo, hermano?-pregunto ella- tenemos que llegar a casa y empacar tus cosas.

-Supongo que un Fuji siempre tiene que estar listo.

Esa noche algo cambiaría su vida por completo. Contó mentalmente las horas que faltaban para que Ryoma pasara por ella para ir a cenar. Sin darse cuenta su mente comenzó a crear millones de escenarios románticos. La emoción terminó por ganarle y se sentó en la cama de golpe, un súbito mareo invadió su cuerpo y se acostó con cuidado.

¡Bueno, eso ha sido todo! Creo que este ha sido el más cortoo anexo. (:

Espero haya sido de su agrado.

Espero sus reviews!


	19. Capitulo 16: Un nuevo Sueño Part 1

The Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece, los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y fueron usados bajo los estatutos de libertad de expresión y prensa. La secuencia de la historia pertenece a Ana Cristina García Toledo (Mieko_Sakura_Chan)

Las empresas y valores comerciales mencionados son ficticios, y por lo tanto no afectan la vida gregaria del hombre en sociedad.

* * *

**Capítulo 16**: "El principio de un nuevo sueño"

Mientras se revolvía entre las sábanas de su cama, Sakuno no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba feliz. Alguna vez había escuchado que las mejores razones eran las más simples, y estaba completamente de acuerdo.

En el momento en que Ryoma se había acercado a ella sonriendo, por su mente cruzó la idea de correr a él y estrecharlo entre sus brazos, pero su cuerpo se negó por completo y sólo había logrado derramar unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad. Justo cuando pensó que él se quedaría parado ante sus ojos, la había abrazado. Recordó la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro y suspiró con esperanza.

Esa noche algo cambiaría su vida por completo. Contó mentalmente las horas que faltaban para que Ryoma pasara por ella para ir a cenar. Sin darse cuenta su mente comenzó a crear millones de escenarios románticos. La emoción terminó por ganarle y se sentó en la cama de golpe, un súbito mareo invadió su cuerpo y se acostó con cuidado.

Cerró los ojos sonrientes y lo único que puso musitar fue:

-Al final siempre ha sido así…

******-lo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o*****

Ryoma miró a sus padres con determinación y tomó una bocanada de aire. Nunca en su vida pensó que lo que estaba a punto de hacer necesitarpa tanto coraje y valentía, y peor aún porque nunca se le cruzó por la mente que aquello le fuera a pasar a él. Vio el gesto de su madre y comprendió que o tenía caso seguir con el misterio, mientras más rápido, mejor.

-Tengo algo importante que decirles- dijo con voz y rostro inescrutables.

-Me asustas, Ryoma…- Rinko miró a su hijo claramente confundido y se mordió el labio inferior.

-Te escuchamos- le dijo Nanjirou.- suéltalo de una vez.

Ryoma tomó otra bocanada de aire y enderezó el cuerpo, hizó una reverencia y casi en un grito soltó:

-Volveré a Seattle con Sakuno Ryuzaki y viviremos juntos el resto de nuestras vidas.- Ryoma sintió que sus mejillas se tenían de rojo y un calor súbito le recorrió el cuerpo. Estaba avergonzando.

-Una madre…-comenzó a decir Rinko con un hilo de voz mientras levantaba el rostro de Ryoma con las manos.- siempre espera el momento en que su hijo le dice que se casa, pero nunca esto…

-La has armado grande.- intervino Nanjirou.- Supongo que para mí esta bien.

-Tienes todo nuestro apoyo.- dijo Rinko mientras abrazaba a Ryoma- Sólo se feliz, es todo lo que tienes que hacer.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Syusuke miro a su hermana y se preguntó si era la mujer que siempre había dicho ser. De todas las personas que lo conocían, ella había sido la única que supo desde un principio que nunca llegaría a casarse con Sakuno.

-¿Listo, hermano?-pregunto ella- tenemos que llegar a casa y empacar tus cosas.

-Supongo que un Fuji siempre tiene que estar listo.

Sonrió a Yumiko y se subió al auto sin decir una palabra. Todo el ciclo había terminado, y estaba muy avergonzado. Sus acciones a lo largo de esos 6 años no solo lo habían dañado a él, también lo había hecho con las personas a su alrededor.

Cuando su hermana arranco el auto se despidió del mundo exterior con un solo pensamiento en la mente: "No seré un Dios, pero si soy un Genio..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Tezuka se recargo en el asiento que estaba frente a su escritorio y dejó a un lado los papeles que acababa terminar de leer. Finalmente la OPA había sido detenida, pero esta solo había alcanzado a adquirir tres empresas filiales al grupo Fuji. Eso demostraba el potencial de su viejo compañero y amigo.

Siempre había tenido en mente proteger a Sakuno que se había olvidado de algunos detalles. Pero ahora que todo estaba volviendo a su lugar se tomaría unas largas vacaciones. Justo cuando se puso de pie para salir, el teléfono comenzó a sonar. Contestó con apuro y se llevo una gran sorpresa.

-Gracias Tezuka, estaré algún tiempo fuera. Por favor, cuida de mi hermanito.

Era Syusuke. La comunicación se cortó sin darle tiempo a responder. Dejó el teléfono en su lugar y salió de su oficina con una sonrisa en el rostro. Finalmente las cosas estaban volviendo a su lugar.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Mientras caminaba por las calles de Japón, Kevin Smith se preguntó qué haría a continuación. Desde luego, aparte de cuidar de su hijo. Pensó en Brian y se sintió feliz, pero sabía que algo le faltaba: Una mujer. Desde que cumplió la edad suficiente para saber qué hacer con sus órganos masculinos, supo que algún día tendría que contraer matrimonio, y que mejor que con una mujer que fuera digna de él. Pero tanto buscar y poner filtros de selección lo habían llevado a enamorarse de una mujer casa y meterse con una oportunista que le había dado un hijo; bueno, Claudine también le había dado un hijo.

Habiendo pensado eso, sonrío. Tenía dos hijos fuera del matrimonio, uno de ellos siendo criado por un magnate griego y otro del cual se había perdido los primeros 5 años de su vida. A partir de ese momento sólo serían él y Brian. ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio podría aceptar a un hombre con un hijo y fama de mujeriego? Sin darse cuenta llegó a un parque y se sentó en una de las bancas. Pasó unos minutos contemplando el paisaje y su Smartphone comenzó a tildar. Lo extrajo del bolsillo de su pantalón y revisó el mail que acababa de llegarle.

_De: Rosenthal Alexander_

_Asunto: Viejo._

_*Hey Kevin, espero estés de lo mejor, te tengo excelentes noticias.  
*Parece que el viejo de Arthur por fin está decidido a vender,  
*¿crees que puedas sacarle su conglomerado?  
*Lo dejo a tu criterio.  
*Cuídate  
*Enviado desde mi oficina apacha móvil._

¿El viejo Arthur por fin había decidido vender? Aquello parecía una broma de mal gusto, ese señor le había dejado claro que no vendería nada y que dejaría todo en manos de su heredero. Suponía que había educado a su hijo desde pequeño para hacerse cargo del conglomerado. Guardo el Smartphone en su pantalón y se puso de pie. Caminaría otro rato y después pensaría que hacer. Total, si ya había cruzado el océano ¿Qué más daba divertirse en los bares bajos de Japón?

-.-.-.-.-.o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o.-.-.-

Sentada en una de las bancas de un parque, Keiko miró el cheque por enésima vez y volvió mantener su posición: No cobraría ni un centavo. No creía que Yumiko hubiera cancelado el cheque en veinticuatro horas ¿o sí? Guardó el cheque en su bolso y se puso de pie. Continúo caminando y sin darse cuenta se topó con un fuerte pecho y cayó de espaldas al suelo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir el impacto y se sobó el trasero con una mano mientras con la otra intentaba ponerse de pie. Buscó su bolso con la mirada y vio que un hombre alto de hombros anchos se lo ofrecía.

-Lo siento, no me he fijado.- se disculpó el hombre.- su bolso.- le dijo tendiéndole el minúsculo bolso negro.

-Gracias.- respondió enderezando el cuerpo.- Que tenga linda tarde.- se despidió del hombre y siguió caminando.

¡Eso era un hombre! No se comparaba con Syusuke, pero era un hombre a final de cuentas. Por un segundo pensó que se había quedado embobada viéndolo, pero al ver que el hombre no dijo nada ignoró el pensamiento. Era alto, de hombros anchos, cabellos rubios y unos grandes ojos azules. ¡Qué hombre!

Volteó esperando ver al hombre y lo encontró de pie, observándola. ¿Qué debía hacer? O mejor dicho ¿Qué debía decirle? Caminó hacía él y le tendió la mano:

-Yamamoto Keiko.- dijo intentando sonar dulce.- Un gusto.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Aunque Japón fuera un país seguro no todas las personas lo eran, bien podría estar dándole la mano aun secuestrador, un violador… ¿Un violador? Si ese hombre fuera un violador no le importaría nada ser víctima de su delito. ¡Alto Keiko! Se dijo. ¡No debía actuar así!

-Kevin Smith.- respondió el hombre apretándole la mano.- ¿Gusta una copa?

-.-.-.-.-.-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras veía como la servidumbre empacaba sus cosas, se pregunto si su hermano sería capaz de mantener a flote todas las relaciones que había hecho a lo largo de los años. Bueno, ya trataría de que su persona: Syusuke Fuji, no desapareciera completamente de los medios. Porque de lo contrario el mismo podría hacerse una OPA.

Cuando el ama de llaves le dijo que todo estaba listo, ordeno que lo subieran a un auto y que avisaran a su hermana que la vería en el vestíbulo en 10 minutos. Abrió uno de los cajones con cuidado y sacó un portarretratos. Esa foto tenía menos del año que se la habían tomado. En el cuadro se podía ver a Sakuno abrazada a él. Saco el papel del portarretratos y lo rompió en varios pedazos, los tiró al bote de la basura y salió de su habitación.

Le había tomado cariño a Sakuno, pero nunca la había amado. Había perdido cinco largos años de su vida tratando de lograr un ajuste de cuentas que no valió la pena. Miró al personal formado frente a él y ordenó:

-Quiero que en veinticuatro horas saquen todas las cosas de la señorita Ryuzaki.- dijo cortante- se las pueden enviar a su domicilio o pueden quedárselas, no me interesa.

Dicho eso, salió de su residencia seguido de un séquito de sirvientes. En cuanto el auto saliera de su mansión, estaría confinado a una casa vacacional… menudo destino el de un Dios.

-.-.-.-.-.-o-o-o-o-o-o.o-o-o-o-o-o.-.-

Mientras conducía su flamante auto, Ryoma se preguntó porque las manos le sudaban como si estuviera nervioso. Recordaba muy bien como se había puesto uno de sus amigos el día en que iba a proponer matrimonio a su actual esposa. ¿Cómo se hacía eso? Había visto en muchas películas y escenas donde el hombre se tenía que arrodillar y decirle: ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

¿Debería el hacer lo mismo? No es que no tuviera conocimiento, era que no sabía cómo hacerlo. ¡Para que mentir! No tenía ni idea de cómo decirle a Sakuno que se fueran a vivir a Seattle. ¿Tenía que decírselo con un anillo? Deseo tener a Kevin a un lado para resolver sus dudas, después de todo él ya había propuesto matrimonio en una ocasión. ¿Dónde se había metido su amigo cuando más lo necesitaba?

Se detuvo en un semáforo que marcó el _alto_, y sacó su móvil. Le marcaría a un conocido para cobrarle un par de favores.

-¿John?- dijo cuando la otra voz respondió.- Necesito un favor.- le dijo sin rodeos. Espero la respuesta unos segundos y tomo aire.- Quiero un anillo, el más hermoso y valioso de toda tu cadena de joyería.

-¿Un qué?-preguntó su amigo incrédulo.

-Un anillo.- dijo arrastrando las palabras. El semáforo se puso en verde y puso la marcha del auto.- Estaré en el Mibu en unos cuarenta minutos.

-¿Mibu? Esto debe ser serio, te mandaré el anillo más caro y precioso que encuentren mis hombres en una hora. Créeme, con este favor, quedarás debiéndome más de lo que piensas.

Al escuchar esas palabras colgó el móvil sin más. ¿Qué tenía de malo ir a cenar al Mibu? Cuando llegó al departamento de Sakuno, bajó del auto y le dio las llaves al portero. Tomó el elevador y cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del departamento, las manos comenzaron a sudarle de nuevo. ¿Qué debía decir? ¿Ya llegué?

En Seattle las cosas habían estado más fáciles, pero ahora… estaba consciente de que la cosa ya iba enserio. Levantó la mano y tocó el timbre. Esperó tan solo unos segundos y ella abrió la puerta. En cuanto la vio sintió que se le escapaba el aire. Ahí estaba ella, tan hermosa como siempre, con esos enormes ojos castaños mirándolo con alegría. Recorrió su cuerpo con la mirada y no pudo evitar detenerse en sus piernas. Era perfecta.

El vestido que llevaba era dinamita pura. El color azul le iba muy bien. El vestido le ajustaba los senos haciendo más notable la caída de los mismos. Sus piernas se envolvían con perfección en la fina seda del vestido. En la mano llevaba un bolso de fiesta, casi tan diminuto como sus pequeñas manos. Levantó la mirada a su cuello y vio que solo llevaba un collar de perlas.

-He llegado.- consiguió decir. Sintió que la boca se le secaba y sintió deseos de besar. ¿sería eso correcto?

-.-.-.-.-.-.—o-o-o-o-o.o-o-o-o-o-o.-.-.-

Abrió la puerta tan rápido como sus ridículos tacones se lo permitieron. Cuando estuvo frente a Ryoma se quedo de piedra. Estaba tan guapo que sintió que había llegado al infierno. Enfundado en un traje hecho a la medida, Sakuno pensó que estaba soñando. El cuerpo de él se veía perfecto. La camisa blanca realzaba su piel morena, y sus ojos ámbar hacían juego con el traje negro. Los anchos hombros de Ryoma abarcaban toda la entrada. Escuchó que Ryoma dijo algo pero sus labios a abrirse para dejar salir las palabras.

Lo tomó un par de segundos recuperar la compostura y pensó que decir. Esa noche no podía cometer errores.

-Estoy lista.- dijo con la garganta seca.- ¿Nos vamos?

-Sí, el Mibu nos esperas.- respondió Ryoma.

¿El Mibu? ¿Sería el restaurante exclusivo de Ginza? Había escuchado de él por Syusuke. Pero nunca había podido ir por algún motivo. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y sonrió a Ryoma. Cuando llegaron al elevador sintió un brazo rodeándole la cintura. Un cosquilleo invadió si estomago y se sonrojo.

-¿Pasa algo?-preguntó Ryoma.

-N…no, nada.- tartamudeó.

-Sakuno…-dijo él con voz ronca.

Ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa y sintió los labios de Ryoma sobre los suyos. Abrió los labios por instinto y la lengua de Ryoma comenzó a jugar con la suya. El beso se estaba haciendo más profundo. Quería decirle que lo amaba, que nunca la dejara sola ¿pero cómo hacerlo? Apartó el pensamiento y rodeo el cuello de Ryoma con sus brazos dejando caer su bolso.

-.-.-.-.-o-o-o-o-o-o.o-o-o-o-o-o.-.-.-

No sabía por qué, pero quería besar a Sakuno. Quería tenerla entre sus brazos, pero no por deseo, era algo que su interior pedía a gritos. Cuando Sakuno ladeó la cabeza la tomó de la barbilla y la besó con suavidad. Sintió como ella abrió los labios e introdujo su lengua en su boca. Era tan cálida, tan dulce. Cuando Sakuno le rodeo el cuello con los brazos, le puso las manos sobre la espalda para pegarla más a él.

Siguió besándola lentamente, nunca antes había besado así, pero no tenía deseos de ir más rápido quería que ese momento durara para siempre. Estaba siendo egoísta, pero no quería separarse de ella. Le acarició el cabello con las manos y enterró el rostro en el cuello de ella. Inhaló su aromo y sin darse cuenta soltó un suspiro. La abrazó con fuerza y algo gritó en su interior. No supo cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde que la había besado, pero escuchó que alguien se aclaraba la garganta y levantó la vista. Era el portero.

Salieron del elevador en silencio y agarró las llaves que el otro le ofrecía. Subieron al auto y condujo en silencio. ¿Qué debía decir? Tal como había dicho antes, en Seattle las cosas eran más fáciles.

-.-.-.-.-.-.—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o.-.-.o-o-o-o-o-o.-.-

Keiko miró a Kevin a través de las pestañas. Por lo que le había contado tenía un hijo de cinco años esperándolo en Seattle, pero ninguna mujer. A pesar de amar a otro hombre, esa noche quería divertirse. Estaba enamorada, pero tampoco podía negarse el placer de la vida. Siguió conversando con él, y cuándo este la invito a bailar aceptó con gusto.

-Eres buen bailarín- le dijo con voz ronca.- Deberías enseñarme un par de pasos uno de estos días.

-Sería un placer, pero me temo debo regresar a Seattle.- respondió Kevin con un brillo de deseo en sus ojos azules.

-¿Debo tomar eso como una negativa?

-Puedes tomarlo como un posible reencuentro.

La respuesta de él la sorprendió. El único hombre con el que había flirteado de esa manera era con Syusuke, y ahora se encontraba haciendo lo mismo con Kevin; un hombre que hacía unas horas acababa de conocer. Como mujer de mundo que era, sabía que en un par de horas estarían haciendo el amor en algún lugar de Japón, así que… ¿por qué negarse al deseo? Estaba claro que se deseaban.

o-o-o-o-o-o.-.-.-.

El Mibu era todo lo que había imaginado, y mucho más. En el centro del local solo se podía ver una mesa para dos personas. La decoración era tal como las revistas de moda decían: Vanguardia nipona de lujo. Se preguntó que favores habrá tenido que pedir Ryoma para cenar ahí, y al imaginárselo chantajeando no puedo evitar sonreír. Tomó asiento donde Ryoma le retiró la silla y retiró un mechón de cabello que le cubría la frente.

-Es un lugar hermoso.- dijo para romper el silencio.- ¿Tardaste mucho haciendo reservación?

Ryoma levantó la ceja incrédulo y respondió:

-¿Reservación? Sólo tuve que llamar al dueño y decirle que necesitaba una mesa para esta noche.

-Oh, tenía mucho tiempo queriendo venir, pero por alguna u otra razón nunca pude.- Sakuno sonrió e intentó pensar que decir, pero no se le ocurría nada.

-La comida es deliciosa, cada vez que vengo a Japón, si tengo la mínima oportunidad, siempre vengo a comer aquí.- Ryoma sonrío y añadió con disimulo.- Espero que de ahora en adelante podamos venir juntos.

No pudo evitar ponerse roja como un tomate. Las palabras de Ryoma la habían tomado por sorpresa. ¿Ir juntos al Mibu? Por suerte para ella el mesero se acercó a ellos con dos copas de champagne previamente servido, ofreció una copa a cada uno y se retiró.

-Esta noche…-comenzó a decir Ryoma.- debemos brincar con el mejor champagne.

-¿Y porqué brindaremos?-preguntó ella con curiosidad.

-Por lo que depare el futuro.- Ryoma alzó su copa y la chocó con la de Sakuno.- Salud.

o-o-o-o-o-o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ryoma miró su reloj por tercera vez esa noche. ¿Cuánto tiempo faltaba para que John le mandara el anillo? Sabía por experiencia de sus conocidos y de su amigo Kevin, que ese tipo de cenas siempre iban acompañados de una anillo. Ahora su dilema era… ¿Dónde estaba el anillo?

El mesero se acercó a ellos con el segundo plato y comenzó a llenar las copas de vino por tercera vez esa noche. No estaba muy seguro de que porque su amigo, el dueño del local, había accedido tan fácilmente a darle ese día. Se suponía que la reservación, incluso para él, tendría que ser como mínimo 24 horas antes.

-Todo está delicioso.-comentó Sakuno mientras se llevaba a la boca el tenedor- de verdad, muchas gracias. Nunca olvidaré esta noche.

-Y te prometo que está aún mejor.- sonrió él con arrogancia,

Justo en ese momento uno de los meseros se acercó a él con un teléfono inalámbrico.

-Una llamada de urgencia, señor.

El mesero le dio el teléfono a Ryoma y esté contesto confuso.

-Diga.

-Soy John, ya está listo tu pedido.

-¿Y qué esperas para entregármelo?-preguntó con molestia- ya te has atrasado.

-Debes esperar tan sólo un poco, te va a encantar la forma de entregarlo. Que tengas una noche excelente, querido amigo.

Cuando Ryoma iba a responder la comunicación se cortó. ¿Qué quería decir su amigo con eso? Le entregó el aparato al mesero y siguió comiendo como si nada.

-¿Era muy importante?-le preguntó Sakuno.

-No como parece.- respondió cortante.

En ese momento otro mesero se acercó a ellos y destapó una bandeja frente a los ojos de Sakuno.

-¿Qué…?

o-o-o-o-o-o.o-o-o-o-o-o.-.

No lo podía creer. Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. La bandeja estaba llena de pétalos de distintas flores acomodadas alrededor de un estuche de piel color rojo. El estuche estaba abierto y dentro había un anillo.

Miró a Ryoma y éste estaba igual de sorprendido que ella. Repentinamente las luces del lugar se apagaron y sólo estaban siendo iluminados por las velas. Observó como Ryoma se ponía de pie y tomaba entre sus dedos el anillo.

-Ryoma…- fue todo lo que pudo musitar. Su cuerpo no le respondía.

Ryoma tomó su mano y le coloco el anillo en el dedo índice. Posó sus labios en un suave beso sobre su nariz y le dio al oído:

-Nos vamos a Seattle, Sakuno.

o-o-o-o-o-o.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como mandado a hacer. Había sido lo primero que había pensado al ver el anillo en la bandeja. Supuso que John quiso facilitarle todo, y así lo había hecho. Nunca s ele hubiera ocurrido semejante cosa. El planeaba darle el estuche y que ella se lo pusiera sola, pero al ver la bandeja supuso que tendría que hacerlo él.

-¿A Seattle?-preguntó Sakuno confundida.

-Sí.- Ryoma le hizo una seña al mesero y éste volvió a llenar las copas.- Si no te gusto Seattle estos últimos meses… prometo que los que vienen serán mejores.

o-o-o-o-o-o.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando llegó a su casa de verano de Karuizawa, Syusuke se preguntó si todo estaría bien en manos de Yuuta. Las relaciones que había formado a lo largos de los años no podían irse al traste solo por el cambio de presidencia temporal ¿o sí? Desde hacía un tiempo se había planteado seriamente delegar grandes responsabilidades, y aunque ya no tendría todo el peso encima, por lo menos los inversores e interesados pensarían que seguía a cargo de todo.

Lanzó un suspiro y subió a su habitación ignorando a los empleados que lo saludaban. Esa noche quería dormir tranquilamente, sin pensar en nada que pudiera agobiarlo. Y pensar que en menos de 24 horas llegaría un psiquiatra a su casa de verano.

- -No soy un Dios, pero si sigo siendo un genio.- pensó- y un genio siempre da los primeros pasos.

o-o-o-o-o-o.o-o-o-o-o-o

¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué había hecho? No tenía ni veinticuatro horas, se había dicho que debería comenzar a ser serio.

Sentado en la cama, Kevin se preguntó si eso era una jugada del destino. Ahora que estaba pensando en hacer las cosas bien por su hijo, una mujer extraordinariamente hermosa se cruzaba ante sus ojos. ¿Cómo había dicho ella que se llamaba? ¿Keiko? Oh sí, era Keiko. Sonrío al recordar todas las veces uqe había alcanzando el cielo con esa mujer. Se preguntó si su modus operandi era acostarse con mujeres con largas piernas, o simplemente buscarlas por el color de piel. Soltó una risita y se puso de pie.

Lo primero que haría ería darse un baño y después… ¿Qué haría después? ¡Ah claro! Hablarle a su hijo. El nombre de la mujer que estaba viendo a su hijo le vino como un relámpago. ¡Rebecca! La pobre mujer se había quedado preocupada. Sin pensarlo tomó su teléfono móvil y se puso con la operadora. ¿Qué le iba a decir? _Rebecca fíjate que he tenido unas horas movidas y no te pude contactar… _¡No!

Las excusas para no haber hablado con su hijo no valían para nada. En cuestión de segundos el celular estaba dando tono. Tragó saliva y cuándo ella respondió un escalofrío de culpa recorrió su cuerpo.

-¿Rebecca?-preguntó con duda.

-¿Sí? ¿Kevin?-respondió ella al otro lado de la línea.

-Lamento mucho no haberte llamado en cuánto llegué pero…

-No te preocupes, todo está bien- lo interrumpió ella con un jadeo ahogado.- detente.- escuchó que susurro ella.

-¿Estás con alguien?-preguntó totalmente incrédulo.

-No… ¿Qué me has dicho que ha pasado?- la voz de Rebecca sonaba desesperada por terminar la llamada.

-Sólo quería saber cómo está mi hijo.

-¡Ah sí! Brian está bien. Hablamos después, te marcaré en un rato…

Y sin más la comunicación de cortó. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Rebecca estaba más ocupada haciendo otras cosas que cuidando a su hijo? ¿Y eso que le importaba? ¡Pero claro que le importaba! Se dijo. Sino porque otra razón había cerrado los puños con fuerza.

-Kevin…- dijo una voz femenina a sus espaldas- ¿Tú… tienes un hijo?

Kevin se volteó totalmente petrificado. Una cosa era tener una noche apasionada con un hombre soltero… y otro muy diferente tenerla con un hombre soltero con un hijo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-o-o-o-o-o-o.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para suerte de Sakuno, el tema de Seattle no volvió a tocarse en el resto de la cena. ¿Qué debía hacer? Justo ahora su carrera como reportera iba a despegar. ¡Al traste con todo! Por fin iba a tener la oportunidad de vivir con Ryoma.

En cuánto le mesero llegó con un típico postre japonés, se le hizo agua la boca. La última vez que había probado el anmitsu fue con Syusuke. ¿Qué estaría haciendo? Sin darse cuenta soltó un suspiro y rezó al cielo para que Ryoma no se hubiera percatado.

-Todo ha estado delicioso- dijo cuando término su postre.- la noche ha sido más que maravillosa.- sintió que sus mejillas se sonrojaban y bajó la mirada.

-Se podría decir que puedes competir favorablemente con la noche- sonrió Ryoma con arrogancia.

Lo miró por debajo de las pestañas y vio como él le entregaba su tarjeta el mesero sin pedir la cuenta. Supuso que un hombre como él… tendría fácilmente el dinero para pagar la cuenta que aquél lugar exigía. Ryoma le retiró la silla lentamente y la tomó por la cintura.

-Me gustaría que me invitarás una copa en tu casa.- le susurró él al oído.

-Será un placer…

o-o-o-o-o-o.o-o-o-o-o-o.-.-.-.-

Ryoma arqueó la ceja cuándo su mirada recorrió el departamento de Sakuno. ¿Una reportera podría ganar tanto dinero? Un departamento en Shibuya no costaba nada barato. Y el decorado… ni que hablar. Se sentó en el sofá a esperar su copa de brandy y relajó los hombros. ¿Qué debía hacer ahora? ¿Proponerle matrimonio? Ciertamente no se imaginaba casado, y la propuesta de vivir en Seattle se fundamentaba en querer terminar su carrera profesional y estar al pendiente de sus negocios.

-Te acompañaré con un té- Sakuno entró a la sala y le dio una copa de brandy.- Supongo que no estoy acostumbrada a mucho vino-se disculpó.

-No te preocupes.

Bebió un poco de su copa y cruzó las piernas con cansancio. Sintió su celular vibrar y lo sacó del bolsillo de su traje. Era un mensaje de texto: _Supongo no andas tu Smartphone contigo, revisa tu bandeja de entrada. Kevin._

-¿Tienes internet?-le preguntó sin más.

-Sí, claro.- respondió ella con asombro.

-¿Me prestas tu ordenador? Será sólo un par de minutos.

Sakuno le indicó donde estaba su notebook y la encendió sin chistar. ¿Qué pensaba Kevin? Sabía muy bien que decirle algo como: checa tu bandeja, haría que tomará el primer ordenador. Cuando alguien le hacía sonar que algo urgía sin decirlo claramente… su mente comenzaba a divagar, y era mejor zanjar ese asunto por completo… antes de hacer suya a Sakuno.

En cuestión de minutos ya estaba leyendo el correo de Kevin. Abrió los ojos como platos al leer el archivo que le había enviado y sonrió con pesar. Así que finalmente el viejo Arthur estaba dispuesto a vender sus contratos en Japón y en Australia. Buscó el archivo que había descargado para borrarlo y uno en especial llamó su atención. _Maldita sea mi _

"_Pocos tenistas han despertado tanto fascinación como Ryoma Echizen, el hijo del legendario "Samurai del tennis, Nanjirou Echizen…."_

Tuvo mucha curiosidad y siguió leyendo. En ese momento una llamada entró a su celular y contestó molesto.

-¿Qué quieres, Kevin?-dijo enojado.

-Nada, sólo desearte suerte, veo que finalmente has cambiado.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-preguntó irritado.

-Digo si has personado a Sakuno por querer vengarse de ti en Seattle…-la voz de Kevin sonada cansada desde el otro lado de la línea.- Supongo no tendrás problemas de solidaridad para que Arthur negocie contigo.

-¿De qué hablas?- Ryoma siguió leyendo el archivo y trató de sumar dos más dos.

-De los negocios de Arthur, ¿o no has leído mi mail?-preguntó Kevin divertido- estás ocupado ¿verdad?

-Me refería a lo de Sakuno ¿Qué has dicho?- Ryoma apretó la mano en un puño y sintió deseos de estamparlo contra la mesa más cercana.

-De lo que Sakuno hizo en Seattle…- dijo Kevin en un susurro.- que fue a Seattle con la intención de vengarse de ti.

-Es todo lo que necesito saber. Adiós.

-¡Espera! ¡No me digas que no lo sabías! ¡No hagas una estupidez! ¡Ryo…!

No esperó la repuesta de Kevin y colgó sin más. Ya sabía que algo no andaba bien. Sakuno de verdad lo había utilizado. Recordó el reportaje sobre el aborto, el documento, su manera de actuar. ¡Todo coincidía! Hace menos de una hora se había sonrojado por un cumplido, cuándo antes se lanzaba a sus brazos ardiente de deseo.

Cerró la notebook con fiereza y caminó a zancadas hasta llegar a cocina. Vio a Sakuno levando la copa y la taza de té y la tomó por los hombros. La obligó a darse la vuelta y la miró con ojos helados.

-Tienes un minuto para hacer que no me largue de aquí.- rugió.

-¿Qué…qué pasa?-preguntó Sakuno confundida.

-Lo sé todo, Sakuno. Finalmente si eres una gran actriz.

La fulminó con la mirada y después soltó una carcajada incrédula.

-Me abrí a ti, y ahora descubro que todo fue un maldito plan para vengarte de mí, para hacerme pagar por lo que paso hace cinco años.- le espetó en la cara- ¡Por eso abortaste a mi hijo!-aseveró Ryoma apretándole los hombros.

-No sé de que hablas…- se defendió Sakuno con los ojos al borde del llanto.

-¡Claro que lo sabes!-gritó Ryoma- Es mejor que lo aceptes, me lo han dicho de primera mano.

Sakuno bajó la mirada y no supo qué hacer. Se suponía que una relación estaba basada en la verdad, pero si lo aceptaba Ryoma la dejaría, y lo amaba demasiado. ¿Entonces que debía hacer? Cerró los ojos y se tomó un par de segundos. La verdad era la mejor opción. Lo miró a los ojos y sintió una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla.

-Es verdad… cuándo te vi en Seattle pensé en vengarme de ti.- aceptó ella.- Aún sabiendo que estaba con Syusuke… decidí jugar mi propio juego.

-Es todo lo que tengo que saber.

Ryoma salió de la cocina y lo único que ella escuchó… fue el portazo que dio al salir.

o-o-o-o-o-o.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakuno no lo podía creer. Esa misma tarde había pensado que todo estaría bien, que nada iba a salir mal. ¿Entonces qué había pasado? Fue a ver su ordenar y lo abrió. Miró con asombro el documento que Ryoma había estado leyendo. Ese nombre lo había puesto cuando estaba en Seattle.

¿Qué había hecho? Apagó la notebook y fue a su habitación. Se acostó en la cama y se quedó en blanco viendo el techo por varios minutos. Sin darse cuenta recordó las palabras que Syusuke le había dicho alguna vez: _No deseo un anhelo disfrazado…_

¡Eso era! ¡No se iba a quedar así, sin más! Tomó su bolso y salió del edificio de departamentos. No tenía ni la menor idea de dónde estaría Ryoma, pero lo iba a encontrar.

Al final y al cabo seguía siendo ante los medios la prometida de Syusuke Fuji… ¿Qué más daba usar los contactos de él para dar con el hombre que verdaderamente amaba? Se limpió las lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas y tomó su móvil. Era sólo cuestión de un par de llamadas, se dijo.

- Solicito hablar con Kyouya Ootori.- dijo con arrogancia a la mujer que le respondió.

- _Lo siento, el señor está ocupado, no le puedo transferir llamadas a esta hora._

- ¿Tiene usted idea de con quién está hablando?- preguntó en tono snob.- soy la honorable prometida de Syusuke Fuji…

Esperó un momento en la línea y enseguida una voz de hombre habló del otro lado. No sabía si era Kyouya, pues no recordaba bien su voz, y supuso que le tampoco sabría si en realidad era ella, pues su número se lo había dado Syusuke en caso de alguna emergencia ¡Y vaya emergencia!

- Necesito un favor- pidió sin más.

- _Aunque sea la prometida de mi socio… tenga más respeto.- ordenó la voz del otro lado de la línea._

- No me pida respeto cuándo su secretaria no sabe que Sakuno Ryuzaki no necesita intermediarios.

- _¿Ryuzaki? Esto será divertido, una mujer con carácter…-_ dijo Kyouya burlón.

- Necesito localizar a Ryoma Echizen…

Listo. Estaba hecho. En un solo día había golpeado a un policía, usado un nombre que no le correspondía y pedido un favor a un hombre poderoso. ¿Qué más debía hacer para que Ryoma se diera cuenta del amor que le tenía?

o-o-o-o-o-o.-.-.-

Notas de la Autora: ¡Oh mi God! Perdón por tardar pero andaba falta de inspiración. Este capítulo me ha costado tanto, porque Ryoma es como un nopal. :l Dividí este capítulo en dos partes para poder terminar el final bien bien, espero me disculpen, pero no la quiero armar de mucho drama :l Y quiero que el final esté a la altura de todas sus expectativas. Saludos a todos los que han estado conmigo, y desde luego una disculpa a las fallas de hay a lo largo del capítulo, ¿pero qué mejor manera de empezar el año que con esto?

Gracias a todos y espero sus reviews.


	20. Capitulo 17: Un nuevo Sueño  Final

The Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece, los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y fueron usados bajo los estatutos de libertad de expresión y prensa. La secuencia de la historia pertenece a Ana Cristina García Toledo (Mieko_Sakura_Chan)

Las empresas y valores comerciales mencionados son ficticios, y por lo tanto no afectan la vida gregaria del hombre en sociedad.

**Capítulo 17**: "El principio de un nuevo sueño 2"

Justo después de haber colgado el teléfono, Sakuno se pregunto si valía le pena meterse en favores con un hombre sumamente poderoso para encontrar a un terco. Soltó un suspiro y miró el reloj de pared. Tenía que esperar 10 minutos para volver a marcarle a ese hombre. ¿Se podría dar con alguien en diez minutos? ¡Bueno, ella que podía saber!

Para hacer la espera más amena decidió ordenar un poco su habitación y seguir lavando los trastos que había ocupado. Era muy curiosa la forma en que la vida podría cambar. Un segundo estabas arriba y en el otro estabas fuera.

-¿Por qué simplemente no olvidar mi venganza? Después de todo el también me hizo sufrir.- dijo para sus adentros.

¡Ryoma la había hecho sufrir, y ella ya no haría más el papel de mártir! Dejó los platos que había estado fregando y fue a su habitación. Abrió su armario y encontró solo un par de lujosos y caros vestidos. ¡Al diablo si Syusuke se los había regalado! ¡Ningún hombre volvería a pisotearla!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ryoma levantó las cejas en señal de incredulidad cuando la encargada de atención a clientes le dijo que no podía despegar. ¿Quién era los del aeropuerto para negarle a Ryoma Echizen despegar en su avión privado? Estaba claro que no era el hombre más rico del mundo, pero tenía ciertos privilegios.

-¿Está segura que eso se lo ha dicho su superior?-preguntó irritado.- Es decir, sabe quién soy ¿cierto?

-Lo sabemos perfectamente, señor Echizen-respondió la encargada.- pero tenemos órdenes de no dejarlo salir del país.

Ryoma estuvo a punto de dar un puñetazo sobre el mostrador, pero se detuvo negándose a armar una escena.

-¿De quién vienen esas órdenes? No hay nada legal que me retenga en el país…

De pronto sintió unos fuertes brazos agarrándolo por detrás. Al ver que más hombres con uniformes de la policía privada se acercaban intentó zafarse, pero luchar contra más de 20 era imposible hasta para él.

-¿Qué diablos hacen?-gritó.

-El señor Ootori quiere verlo.- respondió uno de ellos.- señorita, gracias por su cooperación.- .dijo mirándolo a la encargada.

-De nada, ha sido un placer- respondió la encargada con una sonrisa.- oh, señor Echizen- dijo mirando a Ryoma- Recuerde que el karma es maldito, usted siempre me negó su autógrafo en una visita al estadio, yo sólo le negué salir del país.

-Mada mada dane…

No tenía caso resistirse. Era tal como la señorita había dicho. Siguió a los policías a un coche negro que lo esperaba afuera del aeropuerto y subió a el con cuidado. Aún no sabía si el señor Ootori era Kyouya o tal vez algún otro miembro de la familia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Syusuke volvió a sonreír por tercera vez después de haber colgado el teléfono. Al parecer Sakuno había pedido un par de favores usando su apellido. Estiró el cuerpo y volvió a acostarse. ¿Qué estaría pasando entre esos dos? Para que Sakuno hubiera pedido favores a hombres poderosos debía significar que estaba decidida a luchar por Ryoma.

Hubiera pagado toda su fortuna por ver la cara de Ryoma al ser aprendido en el aeropuerto. Soltó una carcajada risueña y cerró los ojos. Esa noche por fin dormiría bien. Se sentía como antes, y nada ni nadie podría impedir que se recuperara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Mi querido amigo Ryoma.

Ryoma miró a su amigo con enfado y se soltó de los policías de una zarandeada.

-¿Me puedes decir que pretendes? En un día he dicho más groserías de las que mi educación me permite.- gruñó.

-Negocios son negocios.- dijo Kyouya.- Pero iré al grano.

-Debiste hacer hace un par de minutos.

-Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.- Kyouya señaló la puerta que se estaba abriendo y sonrió divertido.- Es curiosa ver a una pareja pedirme favores.

-¡Sakuno!-exclamó Ryoma.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- abrió los ojos sorprendido y trató de asimilarlo.- ¿Qué ocurre?

-La señorita me pidió en nombre de Syusuke Fuji, encontrarte. Al parecer tienen un par de asuntos de resolver.- explicó Kyouya.- Me retiro.

-Y pensar que me caías bien.- dijo Ryoma de repente.- mal amigo.

-Al contrario Ryoma, soy un buen amigo.

Cuando Kyouya se retiró, Ryoma se sacudió la ropa y miró a Sakuno con ojos fríos.

-¿Crees que podrías dejar que me explique?- preguntó ella.

-No tengo que escucharte nada.

-Pues me vas a escuchar, porque en un solo día he hecho cosas que jamás pensé.- estalló Sakuno.- primero noqueo a un guardia en el club, después uso el apellido de Syusuke y para cerrar con broche de oro pido un favor a un hombre que bien podría ser el jefe de los yakuzas.

Ryoma se dio media vuelta y agarró el pomo de la puerta.

-No me interesa saber nada de la mujer que me ha manipulado.- dijo cortante.

-¿Y tú crees que a mí me importa ver como un hombre egoísta como tú me destruye poco a poco? ¿Crees que eres más importante que yo por el hecho de ser un inútil deportista famoso?- gritó Sakuno.- Te equivocas Ryoma, yo también estoy cansada de todo esto.

-¿Entonces porque no te largas?- inmediatamente después de haber dicho eso, Ryoma se arrepintió, pero no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

-No me iré hasta dejar en claro un par de cosas.- Sakuno se acercó a él con paso decidido y lo obligó a darse la vuelta.

-Ese no es el mismo vestido que llevabas en la cena.- observó Ryoma.- tampoco las mismas joyas.

-¡Claro que no lo son! ¡Porque tú has acabado con la Sakuno que había en mí! Por lo menos Syusuke me daba el beneficio de la duda. Si él, que se creía un Dios estaba dispuesta a perdonar ¿quién te crees tú para no hacer lo mismo?- le espetó Sakuno con furia.- ¿O te crees mejor que él por el simple hecho de que estoy enamorada de ti? Porque creéme…

-¡No te permito que me compares con ese perdedor!

Ryoma se acercó a ella y la tomó por la muñeca. La miró con furia y la hizo retroceder.

-Tú eres el perdedor, Ryoma.- Sakuno lo miró con ojos gélidos y su respiración se estaba acelerando.

-Sí dices que soy un perdedor ¿Por qué me has hecho venir?

-Porque soy una tonta, por eso. Porque pensé que al venir a buscarte podría reaccionar.

-Eres tú la que me ha mentido. Me usaste en Seattle, me sedujiste, todo era un plan para vengarte de mí. Era por eso que Syusuke te esperaba en el aeropuerto, lo tenías todo calculado, Sakuno.

-¡Suéltame!- ordenó al sentir dolor en su muñeca- o es que te crees mucho hombre para lastimar a una mujer.

Al escuchar aquello Ryoma no pudo más que sonreír. ¿Qué tenía aquella mujer que lo había sentir bien en momentos como ese? Soltó lentamente su muñeca y le acarició el cabello. Las joyas que ella llevaba eran hermosas, debían costar una fortuna. De pronto su mente sumo dos más dos y por desgracia le estaba dando seis.

-¿Quién te dio esas joyas?-preguntó.

-¿Eso importaba?

-Claro que importa.- Ryoma tomó el collar de esmeraldas con la manos y se lo arrancó del cuello.- Es un regalo de Fuji ¿verdad?

Sakuno bajó la mirada y se perdió en el brazo enyesado de Ryoma. Era cierto que había querido ir a ver a Ryoma con el aspecto de una mujer de mundo, pero nunca pensó que el llevar puestas las cosas de Syusuke lo molestaría.

-¿Crees que podría estar contigo después de saber que has pasado cinco años revolcándote con él…?

Ryoma no terminó de hablar. La bofetada que Sakuno le había soltado casi le desencaja la mandíbula. Se resistió a llevarse la mano a la mejilla y la miró con desprecio.

-Eres un idiota.- Sakuno se quitó el anillo que llevaba en el dedo y miró a Ryoma.- por mí, puedes metértelo donde te quepa, porque yo de ti, no quiero saber nada.- le metió el anillo en la boca y después hizo a un lado a Ryoma. Giró el picaporte de la puerta y la abrió lentamente.- en tu vida, Sakuno Ryuzaki nunca existió, no existe y tampoco existirá.

Lo único que Ryoma fue capaz de escuchar, fue el portazo que ella dio el salir. Karma. Fue lo único que pudo pensar…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sentado en su sillón reclinable de cuero negro, Ryoma se perdió en el encanto del atardecer de la ciudad. En cuanto el sol termino de ocultarse, hizo cuenta mental de cuánto tiempo hacía que no la veía. Exactamente 4 meses, 2 semanas y cinco días. Pensó en ver la hora para tomar nota de ello, pero se dijo que era patético hacerse el mártir pensando también en los segundos. Dio vuelta sobre la silla y sonrió con amargura.

Era extraño que ninguno de sus conocidos le hubiera dicho nada sobre lo ocurrido. Ni siquiera Kevin, que siempre tenía por maña meterse en los asuntos que no le concernían. Suspiro resignado y se puso de pie. Estiró los brazos en el aire y tomó el saco negro del perchero de madera. Y pensar que hace 10 minutos había cerrado un trato millonario. Pero eso siempre ocurría.

En cuanto salió de su oficina, vio a su amigo Kevin cerrar de un portazo la puerta que daba al despacho de Costello. Se encogió y decidió ignorarlo, con el humor que traía no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie.

-¡Eh Ryoma!- escucho que lo llamaba Kevin- ¿A dónde vas?

-Al club, por si lo has olvidado, tengo un partido en un par de semanas.- dijo irritado.- ¿Porqué maltratas las puertas? Digo, todo tiene su valor.

-Oh eso.- dijo Kevin como si nada.- es que Teagan está muy bien acompañado.

-¿Te molesta que él tenga un relación?- preguntó con sarcasmo. Caminó hasta llegar al elevador y en ese momento su secretaria salió corriendo tras él.- ¿Pasa algo?-le preguntó.

-Le ha llegado esto.- dijo tendiéndole un sobre transparente.- no se la había podido entregar porque estaba en su reunión. Es un envío de parte del señor Takeshi.

¡Eureka! Pensó. Después de buscar miles de pretextos para poder ir a Japón, era su amigo quién se lo daba. Abrió el sobre y lo leyó con cuidado. Al parecer al fin se casaba con Ann. Le dijo a su secretaria que confirmara su asistencia y oprimió un botón para que las puertas del elevador se cerrarán.

-¿Te ha gustado mucho la idea de la boda?- le preguntó Kevin de repente.

-¿Por qué lo dices? No muy seguido se casa un amigo de la secundaria.- respondió cortante.

-Sólo lo decía por tu billetera.

Ryoma abrió los ojos como platos y se preguntó si Kevin había visto la foto que llevaba en la billetera.

-Mada Mada dane.- le dijo para desviar el tema.

-Hablé con Arthur.- dijo Kevin con voz fría.- me ofrece la empresa a cambio de un matrimonio de conveniencia. Quiere que todo quede en familia.

-Que yo sepa, sólo tiene un hijo.

-Te equivocas, tiene sólo una hija, se llama Becky- Kevin se tronó los dedos de la mano y suspiró.- me lo estoy pensando.

-No lo pienses demasiado.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y salió con paso apresurado de las instalaciones del "Grupo Echizen". Miró el cielo nublado y supo que llovería. Era curioso, se dijo, por fin vería a Sakuno, y no sabía que decirle. Pero también sintió un deseo posesivo, porque, a ese tipo de eventos se iba acompañado. ¿Debería él hacerlo?

Agarró las llaves que el valet parking le tendía y subió a su auto, encendió el motor y pisó el acelerador. Sólo la velocidad podría apagarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakuno hizo una nota mental de todo lo que tenía que comprar para asistir a la boda de su mejor amiga. En su lista estaba un vestido, zapatos, joyas a juego, accesorios para el cabello y un bolso. Pero como mujer sabía que faltaba algo. Volteó la vista a la mesilla de noche y volvió a leer a lo lejos la invitación. Que extraña era la vida, hacía unos meses se vio entregando ella misma la invitación para su boda, y ahora estaba más sola que un perro. Apartó un mechón de cabello que le cubría la frente y tomó su bolso. Tendría que comenzar a buscar los anillos para la pareja. Justo cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento se encontró con uno de los hombres que le gustaría no ver.

-Hola, Sakuno.

Sakuno sintió que su boca se torcía en un gesto de amargura. Tragó saliva e hizo esfuerzo sobrehumano para actuar con normalidad.

-Hola Syusuke, cuánto tiempo.- lo saludó con un nudo en la garganta.

-Yo diría que demasiado. ¿Me darías el gusto de tomarte una taza de café conmigo?

Sakuno dudó. Ya había perdonado a Syusuke por lo sucedido, pero tal como había averiguado después supo que había sido lo mejor. De haber tenido al niño hubiera muerto, y el bebé tendría pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir.

-Creo que no le hará daño a ninguno de los dos.- respondió.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Syusuke miró a Sakuno por enésima vez. Al parecer había subido unos kilos, pero eso no la hacía verse mal, al contrario, sus facciones habían agarrado una forma ovalada que acentuaba sus grandes ojos castaños. Hizo cálculos y precisó que Sakuno había subido unos 3 o 4 kilos. Le sonrió desde el otro lado de la mesita de la cafetería y sorbió un poco de su té verde.

-Al parecer me he recuperado totalmente.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Me alegro, desde lo ocurrido pensaba si podría salir, pero debí suponer que era un hombre perseverante.- Sakuno le sonrió y comenzó a jugar con la taza entre sus manos.- y también he de decirte que te perdono, que todo aquello no fue culpa tuya.

-Es grato escuchar eso.

- ¿Cómo está Yumiko? Escuché que tuvo un niño precioso.

-Oh sí, dicen que se parece mucho a mí, pero yo creo que sólo en los ojos.

-Entonces debe ser un niño hermoso.

Inmediatamente después de decir eso, Sakuno deseó retirarlo. Bajó la mirada al liquido negro que contenía su taza y sonrió a medias. ¿Qué pensarían sus amistades si la vieran platicando con Syusuke como si nada hubiera pasado? Levantó la taza y bebió lentamente el café.

-¿Tienes pareja para la boda de Ann?- le preguntó Syusuke.

-¿eh?- Sakuno abrió los ojos con sorpresa y parpadeo al darse cuenta de lo que él quería decirle.- No, no tengo.

-Entonces ¿Podrías complacerme de nuevo asistiendo conmigo?

-Supongo que estaría bien.- respondió con una sonrisa.

Miró a Syusuke y le pareció ver un brillo en los ojos que nunca antes había visto.

-Llevas mucho tiempo mirándome, Saku-chan.

Sakuno dio un sobresalto al escuchar el diminutivo con el que él la llamaba cuando estaban comprometidos. Pensó en preguntarle con que fin lo hacía, pero dado que no tenía ninguna intención de volver a iniciar una relación, decidió dejar pasarlo. Después de todo... ¿qué mujer en su sano juicio volvería con un hombre que la había utilizado? Bueno, ella desde luego sí, porque lo había hecho con Ryoma.

Siguieron conversando de temas sin importancia y cuándo llegó el momento de salir del local, se sorprendió cuando Syusuke la tomó entre sus brazos.

-Es un cobro por lo del favor de Kyouya.- lo escuchó decir mientras la soltaba.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó con las mejillas sonrosadas.

-Cuando alguien pide un favor usando el apellido de un hombre como yo, es casi obligatorio cerciorarse que el favor pueda ser devuelto.- sonrió él.

-Muchas gracias, aunque te debo una disculpa; ese favor no sirvió de nada.- dijo con naturalidad fingida.

-Supongo que todo a su debido tiempo se paga por algo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras contemplada el portarretrato de estaba sobre su mesilla de noche, Ryoma se preguntó si estaría bien ir acompañado al evento. Tomó el periódico que le había dejado la señora del servicio y comenzó a ojearlo en busca de la nota que estaba interesado en leer. Muy interesado.

"Lo importante no es la moneda, sino lo que hagan con ella: Fuji Syusuke"

A 27 días de haberse lanzado la propuesta para el lanzamiento del Primer Ministro de Tokio, el monto de inversiones del Grupo Fuji ha logrado crear grandes estructuras financieras que han ayudado de sobremanera al país. Según datos de la banca internacional, el monto asciende a 5603mmdd, dejando gran parte de inversión extranjera dentro del país.

"**Lo importante no es la moneda, sino lo que hagan con ella. Si tienen 3000 yenes y se compran un par de zapatos podrán verse bien, pero si en su lugar compran unos bollos en la comida rápida, no podrán ver jamás su inversión." Fueron sus palabras en la conferencia de prensa de su nueva filial. Fuentes cercanas al presidente del Grupo Fuji, han confirmado su lanzamiento al mundo de la política. Según encuestas, en pre-candidatos es quién lleva la delantera.**

**Por otro lado, se planteó la conveniencia de una tasa efectiva sumamente baja en general para las inversiones directas, porqué esto conllevara un sinfín de aperturas bancarias.**

**Lo último que confirmó en entrevista exclusiva es su fiel regreso al mundo de los negocios, al parecer las vacaciones que tuvo en la casa de verano en Hokkaido le sentaron de maravilla.**

Así que finalmente Syusuke había regresado. Si su amigo se lanzaba para primer ministro, entonces podría pedirle un par de favores, después de todo le debía mucho más que eso. Tomó las llaves de su auto y salió del departamento. Tenía que ir a ver esa casa que su amigo Kevin, aseguraba era preciosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakuno observó a Ann con las cejas arqueadas. Al parecer a su amiga le parecía de lo más normal que un ex prometido quisiera una cita formal. Suspiró con resignación y siguió eligiendo el decorado de las mesas.

-Entonces... ¿vendrás con el próximo primer ministro?-preguntó Ann con sorna.

-No es el próximo primer ministro, me dijo que es poco probable que se lance a la candidatura.- respondió sin darle importancia.

-Esa es la clave, dijo que es muy poco probable, pero no dijo que no lo haría.- Ann tomó una revista de la mesa y la ojeo con desinterés- ¿Has sabido algo de él?

-¿De quién?- Sakuno se sobresaltó al escuchar la pregunta, tenía mucho tiempo que su amiga no tocaba ese tema.

-De Ryoma, ¿has tenido algún contacto?- insistió Ann.

-Para nada, no quiero saber nada de él. Y te recomendaría, por nuestra amistad, no vuelvas a tocar el tema.

Ann miró a Sakuno con los ojos como platos, muy pocas veces la había visto ponerse a la defensiva.

-¿Qué tal este color?- Sakuno le señaló una fotografía y añadió.- lo digo más por mí bien que por el tuyo, no quiero tocar el tema de Ryoma, me trae muy malos recuerdos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ryoma miró a Kevin totalmente confundido, no entendía muy bien lo que su amigo le estaba queriendo decir. Se encogió de hombres y comenzó a fingir ponerle interés, porqué sus pensamientos estaban en lo que haría en cuánto viera a Sakuno. Le hizo una seña con la cabeza al mesero y al poco rato tenía frente a él otro Martini.

-Espero me estés poniendo atención.- le dijo Kevin.- porque digo, soy tu amigo, lo menos que merezco es que me escuches.

-Y lo hago.- espetó mientras daba un sorbo a su copa.- lo que sucede es que no te entiendo.

-Me caso.

-¿¡Qué?-exclamó Ryoma mientras escupía el Martini en la camisa de Kevin.- es la segunda vez que me lo dices.

-La primera fue con Claudine, así que no cuenta.- se defendió Kevin.

-¿Y con quién?

-Becky Benning- dijo Kevin con orgullo.

-Entonces supongo que está bien, sólo recuerda que pasarás el resto de tus día a su lado.

¿Debería el hacer lo mismo con Sakuno? Ya una vez le había dado un anillo, pero no le había dicho: ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?, ¿debería hacerlo?

-Kevin, ¿Cómo se pide matrimonio?-le preguntó.

-¿Vas a proponértele a alguien?

-No.

-Pues verás…-comenzó a decir Kevin.- tienes que llevar un anillo y mucho valor, cuando veas que es el momento adecuado la tomas de la mano y le pones el anillo, acto seguido le preguntas con voz melosa, esa voz que las vuelve locas.

-¿Qué le pregunto?

-Les dices: ¿Chica x, te quieres casar conmigo?- Kevin convirtió su voz en un susurro suave, imitando a los galanes de las telenovelas.

-Que patético.

Kevin jugó con su copa y le dijo:

-Supongo que por esa actitud, tu propuesta no funcionó con Sakuno.

-Así que finalmente siempre lo supiste.- Ryoma bajó la mirada a su copa y se perdió mientras observaba la aceituna.- ¿Porqué hasta ahora te dignas a mencionarla?

-Porqué no vale la pena mencionar a alguien que no mereces.- Kevin bebió el contenido de su copa y le pidió otra al mesero.- Cuando se trata de Sakuno, no eres capaz de escuchar, tan solo importas tú.

-Ella me utilizó.- se defendió Ryoma.- me sedujo para vengarse de mí.

-Sí ese va a ser tu patético escudo siempre, entonces olvídala.

-¿Cómo pretendes que la olvide cuando su recuerdo me atormenta? ¿Sabes que me dio una bofetada y metió el anillo que le obsequie en mi boca?

-¿Anillo? ¿Le compraste un anillo?

-Sí.- respondió irritado.

-¿Cómo es el anillo?

-Es el más lujoso, caro y hermoso de todas las joyerías de John.

-Entonces sólo te hace falta volver a arrancar motores y recordar que fuiste tú quién más daño hizo.

Ryoma meditó las palabras de su amigo y decidió que tenía razón, después de todo en algún momento de su vida tendría que aceptar que era un ser humano, y como tal, cometía errores. Lo que si tenía claro, era que no era un Dios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakuno se probó uno de los vestidos que había elegido y se miró al espejo. Se veía fantástica. Se tratada de un vestido de seda color perla, tenía un corte de tipo griego, la tela le caía en forma de cascada sobre el cuerpo y le dejaba al descubierto un hombro, la forma de sus senos se veía más redondeada por el corte en v. Sonrió para sus adentros y dio un par de vueltas más hasta quedar satisfecha con su reflejo.

-Me llevo este.- le dijo a la dependienta una vez salió del probador con vestido en mano.

-Agréguelo a mi cuenta.- intervino una voz conocida.

-No, definitivamente no.- respondió sonriente.- ahora no tienes porqué, Syusuke.- estiró la palma de su mano frente a Syusuke en señal de alto y éste sonrió.

-Entonces no lo agregue.- accedió Syusuke.

Una vez la dependienta de retiró tomó del brazo a Syusuke.

-Accedí a que me acompañaras para no sentirme sola, pero no admitiré que corras con mis gastos.- le reprochó.

-Entonces no tengo más remedio.- Syusuke frotó sus nudillos en la cabeza de Sakuno y le dio un beso en la frente.- es sorprendente que en menos de 10 días nos estemos llevando tan bien como antes.

-¡Sí!- Sakuno lo miró con ojos alegres y le sacó la lengua.- soy una persona que sabe perdonar.

-En ese caso… ¿crees que podrás perdonarlo a él?

La pregunta de Syusuke la dejó pasmada. Dejó caer el celular que tenía en la mano al suelo y su gesto abandonó todo signo de alegría.

-Es curioso…- su voz apenas era un susurro y sintió un nudo en la garganta, esa pregunta era el enigma en su vida.- que seas tú quién me lo pregunte.

-Lo pregunto porque sé cuánto lo amas. Si me dejas pagar tus cosas, te contaré un secreto.

-¡Eso es chantaje!

-No, son solo negocios.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A pesar de tener siempre una copia de las llaves de su departamento en Japón, le sentaba demasiado bien quedarse en casa de sus padres. De cierta manera era reconfortante la sensación de pertenecer a un lugar. Abrió la puerta principal con cuidado de no hacer ruido y metió sus maletas con cuidado.

-Sabía que estarías aquí por estas fechas.

Era su padre. Lo saludó con un gesto de cabeza y subió las escaleras en silencio. Lo último que quería era una plática sobre sentar la cabeza.

-Eh Ryoma, hoy vi a Sakuno con Syusuke.

Sin tiempo a detenerse, Ryoma descendió por las escaleras y le plantó cara a Nanjirou. Lo miró serio y apretó los puños con fuerza.

-¿Dónde los viste?- preguntó sin rodeos.

-En el centro comercial, fui a comprarle un obsequio a Momoshiro por su boda.- respondió Nanjirou divertido.

-Entiendo, gracias.

Subió las escaleras dando zancadas y entró en su vieja habitación. Se quitó los pantalones y la camisa, se acostó en la cama y soltó un gruñido. La noticia que su padre le acababa de dar le había dejado mal sabor de boca. Aunque… tampoco iba a dejar sus motores descansar por mucho tiempo.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó muy temprano e hizo un par de llamadas. Y pensar que en dos días su mejor amigo del instituto de casaría. Lo único que un hombre necesitaba para asistir a una boda era un traje, corbata, camisa, mancuernillas, calcetas, zapatos y un peine. Bajó a desayunar en compañía de sus padres y platicó con ellos un rato.

Hablaron de temas sin importancia y cuándo tocaron el timbre supo que su favor había llegado. Abrió la puerta y en cuestión de minutos la sala de su casa se vio llena de percheros con distintitos trajes, camisas y corbatas. ¡Qué fácil era la vida cuándo se era Ryoma Echizen!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ataviada con un pesado Kimono y un peinado que le daba dolor de cabeza, Sakuno se preguntaba por qué sus amigos no podían ser católicos, de esa forma se hubiera podido vestir más normal para la ceremonia religiosa. Por momentos sentía su cabeza irse de lado, y de no haber sido porqué Syusuke estaba a su lado, tal vez se hubiera ido de cabeza.

-Tranquila, solo faltan los votos y estaremos librados de esto.- le susurró él al oído.

-Eso espero.

Y así fue. En menos de media hora se hallaban fuera del templo. Saludó a Ann y a Momoshiro y les deseo una vida feliz. Sintió que Syusuke la tomaba del brazo y se despidieron de los recién casados. ¡Si algún día se casaba, no se pondría un kimono como el de la pobre de Ann!

Se sopló un mechón de cabello que le tapaba un ojo y se despidió de un par de invitados. ¡Por lo menos ahora sería la ceremonia civil!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras platicada con Momoshiro, Ryoma se preguntó en qué momento decidiría Sakuno hacer su aparición. Alzó su copa en señal de brindis y bebió un poco de aquél líquido amargo que tantas noches la hacía de compañero.

-Te noto nervioso, - le dijo Momoshiro- me extraña verte solo en este tipo de eventos.

-No necesito la compañía de nadie para sentirme seguro.- respondió cortante.

-Supongo que no.- se burló Momoshiro- pero un hombre como tú, siempre debe una mujer colgando del brazo.

-¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-Me pregunto porque armar tanto jaleo si al final las cosas quedan peor. Eso es a lo me refiero.- Momoshiro le indico a Ann con la mirada.- ¿La vez? Para mí es la mujer más hermosa, y aunque tuvimos nuestros problemas, ahora estamos aquí. Lo único que podría separarnos sería la infidelidad o la muerte, nada más.

-¿Y me lo estás diciendo porqué….?

-Porqué creo que necesitas saberlo.

Ryoma vio a su amigo alejarse y le quitó una copa a un mesero que pasaba a su lado. Necesitaba quitarse un mal sabor de boca. ¿Porqué nadie era capaz de decirle directamente lo de Sakuno? Y en ese momento la vio.

Se veía tan hermosa. La observó caminar como un bobo y perdió noción del tiempo. En ese instante todo el mundo alrededor dejó de existir, sólo estaban ella y él. Nadie más. El vestido color perla que ella llevaba puesto la hacía lucir magnifica y acentuaba sus grandes ojos castaños, sus largos cabellos parecían estar siendo acariciados por la suave brisa que soplaba. Sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo y regresó a la realidad. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que no venía sola. Iba del brazo que Syusuke Fuji.

Sintió una furia recorrerle el cuerpo de pies a cabeza y dejó la copa en la mesa más cercana. Apretó los puños con fuerza y comenzó a respirar con tranquilad. Lo último que necesitaba era volver a romperse la muñeca. ¡No! Se dijo. No la iba a volver a perder. Caminó con arrogancia hacía ellos y cuando estuvieron frente a frente los saludó con una sonrisa.

-Es agradable verte, Sakuno Ryuzaki.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Dónde estaba Dios cuándo más lo necesitaba? Eso le pasaba por pensar que la ceremonia religiosa había sido un asco de tiempo. Apretó con fuerza la mano de Syusuke y sintió que su cuerpo no le respondía. Movió los labios pero de ellos no salió ni una palabra. Finalmente sonrió con alegría y agradecía en silencio que Syusuke estuviera entablando conversación.

-Ryoma, pequeñín- dijo Syusuke con su habitual sonrisa.- es agradable verte, aunque no me lo hayas dicho a mí.- bromeó.

-¿Puede que esté hablando con el próximo primer ministro?-preguntó Ryoma.

-No es muy probable, pero tampoco imposible.- respondió Syusuke.- Bueno, me retiro, Sakuno y tú tienen mucho de qué hablar.

¡No! Quiso gritar. ¿Cómo podía dejarla a solas con Ryoma?

-¿Y bien?- logró decir al fin.- ¿A que debemos la presencia del gran Ryoma Echizen en este evento?- preguntó con frialdad.

-Tenemos unos asuntos que arreglar. En privado.- añadió él.

-Yo contigo, no tengo absolutamente nada de qué hablar.- espetó Sakuno tratando de contenerse.- hace mucho tiempo te dije que no quería saber nada más de ti, pero creo que no fui muy clara. Así que hazme el favor de dejarme en paz.

-Hace mucho tiempo, como dices, estaba en otro etapa de mi vida, ahora estoy completamente consciente de lo que quiero.- Ryoma la asió por el brazo y caminó en silencio hasta el otro lado de jardín.- una suerte que se haya empleado este jardín para la boda ¿no crees?

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó ella con enfado.

-¿Regresaste con Fuji?

Que estúpido era Ryoma, pensó. Lo único que le importaba era su tonto ego. Deseó poder responderle que sí, aunque fuera mentira, pero no pudo. No iba a basar su tranquilidad en una mentira. Se soltó del brazo de Ryoma y le dio la espalda. No le iba a responder, pero tampoco lo iba a negar.

-Soy libre de hacer con mi vida lo que yo quiera, hace cuatro meses me dejaste claro que no estarías conmigo, ahora soy yo quién no quiere estarlo.- Sakuno tragó saliva y contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. Una cosa era pensarlo y otra cosa tener frente a ella al hombre que le había dicho tales palabras.

-¿Enserio quieres que me vaya para siempre de tu vida?

Buena pregunta, se dijo. ¿Quería a Ryoma fuera de su vida?

-Sí.- respondió al borde de las lágrimas- te quiero fuera de mi vida.

-¿Por qué será que no te creo?- Ryoma la asió del brazo y la giró hacía él.- mírame a los ojos y repite que me quieres fuera de tu vida, y entonces me marcharé.

-¿Piensas que con este drama podrás borrar tus palabas?- Sakuno intentó soltarse, pero la fuerza de Ryoma se lo impedía.

-No lo puedes repetir porque sabes que es mentira.

Sakuno se tragó las lágrimas y lo miró con arrogancia. Aunque no fuera capaz de echarlo de su vida, no iba a permitir que le siguiera haciendo daño. Había pasado cuatros largos meses preguntándose qué estaría haciendo Ryoma, y cuando finalmente había decidido dejarlo fuera de su vida, él aparecía como si tuviera derecho a exigir.

-Tal vez tengas razón.- respondió al fin.- pero tobampoco voy a decir que sería estupendo estar contigo de nuevo.

Sakuno se alejó lentamente, deseando poder salir corriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La recepción del evento estaba pasando tranquilamente. Deseaba con fervor que llegara la hora en que los novios se retirarán para su noche de bodas, así ella podría salir corriendo del lugar. Lo primero que pensó al ver de nuevo a Ryoma, era pedir licencia en el trabajo para poder irse a otro lugar, lejos de él.

En alguna ocasión su amiga Rebecca le había hablado de una playa en Chile, y ahora que lo pensaba no era tan mala idea. ¿Debería tomar su pasaporte y huir?

-Sakuno, Ann y Momoshiro se irán dentro de poco.- le informó Syusuke.- ¿Nos vamos despidiendo de los demás invitados?

-Sí.- respondió con voz queda.

Cuando llegó el momento de despedirse de los novios, lo hizo tan rápido como pudo. Después de todo sólo deseaba salir de ahí. Tomó del brazo a Syusuke y cuando se dirigían a la salida, Ryoma les obstaculizó el paso.

-¿Pasa algo, Ryoma?- preguntó Syusuke con su acostumbrado buen humor.

-¡Oh, Ryoma!- fingió Sakuno- casi lo olvido, se me había olvidado darte el número de mi amiga la reportera de deportes, ¿te lo puedo enviar vía mail?- mintió.- soy una descuidada, debí olvidar que tenía que dar su número.

-Tenemos que hablar.- la cortó Ryoma.

-Puedes verla otro día, ahora mismo soy el encargado de llevarla sana y salva a su departamento.- intervino Syusuke.

-Lo lamento, Syusuke.- Ryoma tomó a Sakuno de la mano y la atrajo hacía él.- Sakuno y yo tenemos muchas cosas de las que hablar.

-¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar!- exclamó Sakuno.

-Claro que tenemos un par de cosas de qué hablar.- repitió Ryoma con enojo.- Syusuke, yo me encargaré de llevarla a su casa, o tal vez a la mía.

-En ese caso, me voy.- accedió Syusuke.

-¡No!- pidió Sakuno.

-Nos vemos después, Saku-chan.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakuno se cruzó de brazos en el asiento del copiloto. Deseó no haberse subido al auto de Ryoma, a partir de ese momento era como si hubiera accedido a escucharlo. Durante los últimos 4 meses que habían pasado, había logrado hacerse a la idea que Ryoma no era parte de su vida, que no era parte de ella. Lanzó un gran suspiro y repentinamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. ¿Qué debía hacer? Podría olvidar sus palabras y seguir con él, pero el tennis y su orgullo siempre estarían antes que ella, y se convertiría en una sombra.

-Durante estos cuatro meses, cuatro semanas y dos días, he estado pensando mucho en lo que ha ocurrido.- comenzó a decir Ryoma.- durante mucho tiempo siempre pensé que podría seguir con el mismo ritmo de vida. Tal vez resulta difícil entender porqué justo ahora me siento así, pero cuando supe lo que habías tramado en Seattle, me sentí usado. ¿no habrías tú sentido lo mismo también?

-¡Yo habría creído en ti si me lo hubieras pedido!- se defendió Sakuno con rabia contenida.

-Te lo estoy pidiendo ahora, trata de creer en mí.

-¿Cómo piensas que puedo creer en ti después de todo lo que ha pasado? ¿Es que no te das cuenta?- Sakuno sintió las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas y se tapó el rostro con las manos.- Desde que te vi en aquella fiesta, pensé que podríamos comenzar a frecuentarnos, porqué dentro mí, pensaba que podrías llegar a amarme. ¿Pero qué pasó? Me trataste como una cualquiera.

-Yo sólo quería que llegarás con bien a tu casa.- Ryoma le tomó la mano y Sakuno la retiró como si le quemara.- ahora mismo quiero empezar de cero. ¿Crees que estaría humillándome así, si no creyera en lo que diga?

Ryoma puso el alto en un semáforo en rojo, y Sakuno aprovechó para bajar del auto.

-¡Sakuno, espera!- gritó Ryoma.

Ryoma tomó el celular que estaba sobre el tablero del auto y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. El semáforo de puso en vede y los autos comenzaron a pitar. Sin importarle el tráfico que estaba ocasionando salió corriendo abandonando su convertible en pleno tráfico.

-¡Maldición!- pensó mientras corría tras ella.

Iba a alcanzarla. Tenía que alcanzarla. Sakuno no podía irse como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Siguió corriendo tras ella y cuando la alcanzó la agarró del brazo, la tomó por los hombros y la miró dolido.

-¿Por qué no puedes creer en mí? ¿Crees que haría todo esto para lastimarte?- le espetó.- ¿Me crees tan cruel, como para hacer todo esto para nada? ¡Necesito saberlo!

-¡No tienes derecho a reclamarme nada! Siempre has pensado lo peor de mí.- Sakuno intentó soltarse pero le fue en vano.- Pensaste que cambié por Syusuke, me creíste capaz de abortar, y cuando te enteraste de mis planes en Seattle me juzgaste sin escucharme. ¿Crees que puedo estar al lado de un hombre como tú? ¡Siempre estaría a la sombra de tu carrera como tenista!- Sakuno bajó la cabeza y sintió que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.- yo… yo…- sollozó.

-¿Tú qué, Sakuno?- Ryoma acarició su mejilla con un dedo y tomó su rostro con las manos.- Es difícil para mí, pero es necesario decirlo.- sonrió y acarició con los pulgares su rostro.-… Te amo.

Sakuno abrió sus ojos de par en par sin poder dar crédito a sus palabras. Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas y sintió que no podía respirar. ¿En verdad Ryoma le había dicho que la amaba?

-Vamos, te llevaré a un lugar.- Ryoma la tomó de la mano y le hizo parada a un taxi.

-¿Y tu auto?- preguntó Sakuno.

-Los policías se harán cargo.- subieron al taxi y le indicó la dirección al chofer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakuno miró atónita el edificio que se alzaba frente a ella. Era el mismo hotel en el que Ryoma la había abandonado. Entró con él, no sin sentir miedo y le apretó la mano.

.La habitación 512, por favor.- indicó Ryoma.

.Todo está en orden, señor.- la recepcionista le entregó la llave maestra y sonrió con complicidad.- hemos arreglado todo como lo indicó.

-Gracias.

Tomaron el elevador y cuándo llegaron a la puerta de la habitación, Sakuno se mordió el labio inferior, miró la tarjeta y suspiró. En cuanto Ryoma abrió la puerta se adentraron en la habitación. Todo estaba a oscuras, a lo lejos se podía ver una luz muy tenue que iluminaba la entrada a otro recamara.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-preguntó en un susurro.

Ryoma la abrazó y le besó la frente. Le había tomado mucho tiempo comprender que sentía, pero finalmente estaba seguro de sus sentimientos. La tomó por el cuello con delicadeza y la besó lentamente. Quería conservar ese momento para siempre en su mente. La cargó en brazos y la llevó a la habitación. La acostó lentamente en la cama y acarició sus cabellos con los dedos.

-Deberías llevarlo suelto más a menudo.- le dijo con una sonrisa.- es hermoso, deberías dejarlo crecer más.

-Pensé que no te gustaba el cabello largo.- Sakuno sintió sus mejillas arder.

-Es cierto, no me gustaba, pero ahora sí.

Sakuno sintió los labios de Ryoma sobre los de ella. ¿Debería ceder? Lo amaba, y la amaba, pero… ¿podría hacer a un lado todo eso? ¿De verdad podría dejar de albergar el pasado?

-Te prometo… que está vez, amaneceré a tu lado.- le susurró Ryoma.- Te amo, Sakuno.

-Ryoma…- Sakuno sintió las lágrimas resbalar por sus mejillas y lo abrazó con fuerza.- yo también te amo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sentada frente a su madre y futura suegra, Sakuno se preguntó si las cosas no podrían ser tan fáciles como se pintaban en las novelas de romance. Era difícil tratar de hablar cuándo la madre de Ryoma se estaba poniendo de acuerdo con la suya, para la boda. ¿Tan fácil era olvidar que hacía menos de 5 meses estaba comprometida con otro hombre?

-¿Te ha dado Ryoma un anillo?- preguntó Rinko.

-Este… yo…- balbuceó Sakuno.- tuvimos algunos problemas y…

-¡Estoy en casa!

La voz de Ryoma invadió la sala de té y se puso de pie sin pensarlo.

-¡Ryoma!.- exclamó Sakuno, fue hacía él y lo abrazó.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Ryoma al ver a la madre de Sakuno y la suya propia.

-Estábamos hablando de la boda.- dijo Rinko- Maravilloso, lo vamos a planear todo, será la mejor boda de todo Japón. ¡Mi hijo se casa!- exclamó.

-¿Boda?- preguntó Ryoma confuso.

-He tratado de explicarles qué…- dijo Sakuno.

-Nos vamos a Seattle la semana que viene.- informó Ryoma.- Lo hemos hablado y Sakuno está de acuerdo.- Ryoma miró a la madre de Sakuno y se inclinó con respeto.- Podrá visitarnos cuándo lo deseé.

La madre de Sakuno asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

-Siempre supe que nunca se casaría con Syusuke.- dijo Sayuri Ryuzaki.- incluso tu abuela siempre lo supo. Pero era divertido pensar que estabas a punto de casarte.

-¡Sayuri!- exclamó Rinko- harás que los chicos se ruboricen.

-Eh.. yo..- tartamudeó Sakuno.

Sakuno sintió el brazo de Ryoma sobre su cintura y sintió mariposas en su estomago. ¿Sería esa la sensación de estar con el ser amado? Sonrió para sus adentro tomó la mano de Ryoma.

-Señorita mariposas, bienvenidas a mi estomago.- susurró con jovialidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Que rápido pasaba el tiempo, pensó Ryoma. Hacía tanto desde la última vez que había visto el mar. Apretó la mano de Sakuno y siguieron caminando uno al lado del otro. Sintió la arena entre sus dedos y sonrió. Hacía tan solo dos días desde que habían decidido mudarse a Seattle, que le parecía que fueran dos minutos. Ciertamente, por su mente no había pasado la idea de una boda.

-Qué hermoso es el mar.- musitó Sakuno. Se pegó al cuerpo de Ryoma y lo abrazó por el torso.- La vista de la puesta del sol debe ser fantástica.

-Podemos verla juntos.- besó la frente de Sakuno y suspiró. Era agradable sentirla cerca.

-Tiene mucho que no venía al mar.

Caminaron otro rato y se detuvieron al margen del mar. Ryoma la abrazo y contempló la puesta de sol. Observó maravillado como las olas golpeaban lentamente las rocas y el mar parecía calmarse. Deseaba vivir con Sakuno muchos momentos como esos, compartir lo maravillosa que podría llegar a ser la vida juntos. Era cierto que en el pasado había actuado como un tonto, y en muchas ocasiones había dejado que el orgullo le ganará, pero ahora… las cosas habían cambiado.

Sintió la brisa sobre su rostro y observó deleitado la puesta del sol sobre el mar.

-¿Sabes? a veces me gustaría regalarte cosas imposibles.

Abrazó con fuerza a Sakuno y la besó lentamente. De ahora en adelante… ya no habría más pasado, tan sólo presente, para vivir intensamente lo que tanto tiempo le había tomado comprender.

-Nos casamos en un mes- susurró.

No había nada más, ni el tennis, ni su empresa, ni toda su fortuna. Ya tenía un nuevo sueño. No más confusiones, tan sólo amor y confianza. Ese era su lugar, el de ayer, el de hoy, y el de toda su vida.

"FIN"

[Notas de la autora que está llorando porque su fanfic llegó a su final]:

¡Noooooooooooooooooooooooo! Esto no puede ser. Después de tanto tiempo buscando inspiración la conseguí, pero ahora ): esto ha terminado. Y me siento muy triste. Muchas gracias a todos los que me han seguido, y han creído en mí. A todos los que pensarán que jamás terminaría, a todos los que no creyeron en mí, a todos los que me dejaron reviews, pero sobre todos a los que están leyendo estas líneas.

Para mí esta historia, ha sido parte de mi vida, me ha formado como persona y como escritora. Es triste el momento de despedirse, pero en ocasiones es necesario. Es por ello que les traigo el final, un final que me ha costado lágrimas, enojo, tristeza, incluso estress. Pero lo traigo para ustedes, mis fieles lectores.

Espero sus reviews, comentarios sobre la historia y todo lo que deseen.

**¡Noooooooooooooooo!**

**¡Ok! La verdad es que estoy haciendo unos epílogos de lo que ha pasado con la vida de los demás personajes, y el primero será la vida de Kevin Smith, jijiijiji, no serán muy largos, serán de un solo capítulo. Estoy pensando si publicarlos aquí mismo, o hacer una historia aparte (corta, no larga como esta jeje). Ustedes deciden.**

**Pero Claro….! Antes que nada el epílogo de Ryoma y Sakuno. :$ Esperenlo..!**

**Anny**


	21. Epílogo 1: Promesas Encontradas

The Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece, los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y fueron usados bajo los estatutos de libertad de expresión y prensa. La secuencia de la historia pertenece a Ana Cristina García Toledo (Mieko_Sakura_Chan)

Las empresas y valores comerciales mencionados son ficticios, y por lo tanto no afectan la vida gregaria del hombre en sociedad.

**Epílogo**: "Promesas encontradas"

Mientras cortaba las flores del jardín, Sakuno se preguntaba con una sonrisa en los labios si con el paso de los años a Damien Takumi le gustaría su nombre. Recordó con animosidad todo el caos que se había armado a la hora de elegir un nombre para su pequeño. ¡Qué curiosa era la vida! En cuando termino te arreglar el primer y último seto, levanto los utensilios de jardinería y entró a la casa.

Dejó las herramientas en un cajón y subió a su habitación. A pesar de saber que era domingo, se sentía un poco sola en esa enorme casa. Dio vueltas en la habitación y cuando escuchó un auto estacionarse frente en el patio de la casa, bajó corriendo.

-¡Mami!- un niño se abalanzó sobre ella agitando sus manitas en el aire.- papá me compro una pistolita porqué Brian no quiso prestarme la suya.

-Supongo que papi no se enojó.- sonrió a su hijo y lo cargo en brazos- Estás creciendo rápido Takumi.

-¡No mami! ¡Takumi no!- el niño hizo gemidos de berrinche y se acomodó en los brazos de Sakuno.- me gusta Damien, Takumi es muy feo, y yo no soy feo.

-Deberías darle menos leche.- Ryoma entró en la casa y le dio a Sakuno un breve beso en los labios.- me duele todo el cuello.

-¿Qué hizo esta vez?- preguntó Sakuno intentado no reírse.

-¡Lo mismo de siempre!

Sakuno sonrió para sus adentros y besó a su hijo en la mejilla. La sensación de ser madre era extraña, parecía que había sido ayer cuando Takumi había nacido. Y ahora su pequeño tenía 5 años. ¡Qué rápido pasaba el tiempo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nanjirou miraba al niño que tenía frente a él con ojos entrecerrados. No le gustaba su cabello. Si Dios le hubiera permitido moldear a su nieto, lo hubiera hecho como él. Vio que Takumi le sacaba la lengua y abrió los ojos como platos.

-¡Eh Ryoma! ¡Este mocoso me ha sacado la lengua!- se quejó sin dejar de mirar a su nieto.

-¡Eso no es cierto!- chilló Takumi.- el abuelo dice que soy muy feo, y me pellizco.

¡Era idéntico a su padre! ¡Ser abuelo sería un martirio! Observó a su nieto terminar su estrategia con éxito. Takumi corrió hacía Rinko y se echó a llorar en sus brazos.

-¡Nanjirou!- lo reprendió Rinko.- No molestes a Damien.- acarició la cabeza de Takumi y lo consoló con palabras de ternura.

-¡Pero si no le hice nada!- se defendió.

Bueno, tal vez se había pasado un poco mirando a su nieto así. Cuando iba a prometerle un juguete, vio como Takumi lo miraba con burla y le volvía a sacar la lengua.

-¡Rinko, me volvió a sacar la lengua!- se quejó.

-¡No es cierto, abuelita!

¡Qué difícil era ser abuelo! ¡Un momento! Estaba en la flor de juventud. Sacó unos lentes de sol de sus bolsillos y se los colocó. Era un abuelo sexi.

-¡Papá, el abuelo tiene complejo de Damien!

No había duda. De tal palo, tal astilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente Sakuno sintió que su cuerpo pesaba más de lo acostumbrado, tal vez se debía a la parrillada del día anterior. Se metió a la ducha con cuidado de no despertar a Ryoma, cuando estuvo totalmente lista bajó a la cocina y encontró a todo el personal trabajado en el desayuno.

-Buenos días señora Echizen- la saludó una de las asistentes mientras picaba verduras- ¿Cómo amaneció?

-Creo que un poco cansada, correr de un lado a otro con Takumi es un poco complicado- rió Sakuno- pero te he dicho que no me digas Señora, me haces sentir más vieja de lo que en realidad soy.

-Gracias por la confianza, señora Echizen- la asistencia hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza y no pudo evitar recordar la única vez que se había atrevido a llamar a la señora por su nombre. El señor Echizen casi la había congelado con la mirada.

-Bueno… ¿Qué tenemos hoy para desayunar?- preguntó Sakuno.

-Tenemos huevos con beicon, jugo de uva natural, fruta picada y verduras al vapor.- informó otra asistente.

-Suena delicioso- sonrió Sakuno- no olviden agregarle un pizca de wasabi a los huevos, a Ryoma le encanta la comida así.- agregó.- Regreso en un par de minutos.

Salió de la cocina y se encontró a Ryoma y Takumi listos para comenzar el día. Cada vez que miraba a Ryoma se le erizaba la piel. Después de tanto caos por fin estaba al lado del hombre que amaba, los años no pasaban en mano, y siempre había pensando que Ryoma perdería interés, pero al parecer se había equivocado. Los 6 años que tenían juntos habían servido para conocerse el uno al otro.

-¡Mami!- Takumi corrió a ella y la abrazó de las piernas.- ¿ya viste que mi papá me peino como él? ¿no crees que así me veo muy sexi?

-Creo que se parece mucho a su abuelo- murmuró Ryoma mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Ya serviré el desayuno, les aseguró que hoy me ha quedado más delicioso de que costumbre- Sakuno sonrió resplandeciente y Ryoma la miró incrédulo.- ¿Qué pasa?- preguntó.

-Sakuno… en todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos no has cocinado más que dos o tres veces, y no han sido muy alentadoras.- murmuró Ryoma.

-¡Es cierto mami!- exclamó el pequeño- Tu comida sabe horrible, si comemos lo que haces nos vamos a morir.- Takumi agarró su cuello con las manos y sacó la lengua en expresión de asfixia.- ¡Me muero!- gritó.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar, despidió a Ryoma con un beso en los labios, y momentos después conducía a la escuela de Takumi. Estacionó el auto y acompañó a su hijo a la entrada del colegio.

-Te portas bien, ya no molestes a los niños.- le recomendó Sakuno a su hijo con voz monótona.

-Lo intentaré- sonrió Takumi, besó a Sakuno en la mejilla y entro dando saltos al colegio.- Nos vemos más tarde mami- gritó.

-Pasaré por ti.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, escuchó que alguien dijo su nombre, giró sobre sus talones y se encontró con el profesor de Takumi.

-¡Peter! Que gusto verte.- lo saludó.- ¿Cómo has estado?

-Sinceramente, un poco nervioso, me gustaría que me ayudarás con algo. Si puedes, claro.- pidió el profesor.

-Desde luego, ¿te queda bien la hora del almuerzo?- preguntó Sakuno.

-Sí, si gustas nos podemos ver en la sala de maestros, así podré contarte lo que pasa con más calma.

-Perfecto- asintió Sakuno- te veo ahí a la hora del almuerzo.

Se despidió del profesor y subió a su auto. Aún le quedaban miles de cosas por hacer, y tenía que darse prisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Takumi miraba a su profesor con curiosidad, no era normal en él estar tan nervioso, a pesar de su insistente tip en el ojo derecho cuando estaba estresado. Cuando sonó la campana para la hora del almuerzo decidió investigar. Tal vez los de la escuela estaban haciendo un plan para quitarle su belleza y venderla por internet ¡Que Dios lo amparara!

Siguió al profesor a la sala de maestros y pegó la oreja en la puerta, tenía que saber que pasaba, después de todos los niños listos y guapos tenían que enterarse de todo siempre. Giró el pomo de la puerta con cuidado y asomó la cabeza por la abertura. ¡Era su mamá y el profesor! Agudizó el oído y puso mucha atención.

_-¿Entonces… estás segura de este paso?_

_-Si Peter, de verdad… nunca pensé que haría esto, pero dejaré todo por ti._

_-Eso me hace tan feliz, en ese caso podríamos… saltar al paso del matrimonio, así ya no te quitaré más tiempo, tu esposo debe ser muy celoso._

¡Pero si hablaban de irse juntos, escapar y formar otra familia! ¡Su padre tenía que enterarse! Cerró la puerta con cuidado y corrió al patio trasera del colegio. Miró por todos lados para ver si un maestro estaba cerca, agarró su móvil y le marcó al chofer, saltó la barda del colegio y en cuestión de minutos se encontraba camino a la oficina de su padre.

-Señorito… ¿su madre sabe que se ha saltado la barda de nuevo?- preguntó el chofer.

-Jaime… en estos momentos hay cosas peores que saltarse una barda…

-Señorito…

-¿Qué paso?-preguntó Takumi con vehemencia.

-No me llamó Jaime, me llamó Juan.

-Como sea Juan Jaime, acelera, tenemos que llegar a las oficinas de mi padre antes de que termine el almuerzo.

En cuanto llegó a las oficinas de su padre, uno de los porteros le abrió la puerta y bajó corriendo del auto. Tomó el elevador más cercano y cuándo llegó al piso indicado le dijo a la secretaria:

-Entraré a ver a mi padre, y marque al colegio para avisar que no regresaré a las clases de la tarde.- le informó con ímpetu.

-Señorito… su padre está en una …

-Hágalo rápido.

Camino lo más rápido que se lo permitieron sus piernas e irrumpió en la oficina de su padre.

-¡Padre, tienes que evitar que mi profesor te robe a mi madre!- exclamó Takumi. Segundos después miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que su padre no estaba solo, y que por si fuera poco se había equivocado de puerta.

-Takumi… - Ryoma se aclaró la garganta y murmuró algo en alemán.- ¿Podrías esperar unas… veinte horas?

-¿Son alemanes?- preguntó Takumi con curiosidad- Eine Entschulding, aber ich muss zu meinem Vater ein hock sensibles Thema zu sprechen- se disculpó en alemán con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza.

-¡Oh! Pero si el niño hablar alemán- exclamó uno de los ahí presentes.- Con gusto cederemos unos minutos para ese asunto que tanto acontecerles.

-¡Vaya Takumi, con cada día que pasa te vuelves más y más rebelde, ¿Qué dirá tu madre? ¡- Kevin se puso de pie repentinamente y miró a su ahijado totalmente divertido.

-¿Qué te parece si tu esposa deja de ponerle el cuerno y luego me dices que hacer, tío querido?- lo burló Takumi.

-Señores, esta junto queda pospuesta.- Kevin se aclaró la garganta y guió a los alemanes a otro sala.- Nos vemos, querido ahijado.- dijo cerrando la puerta tras él.

Takumi miró a su padre y tomó valor para decirle lo que acababa de ver.

-Mi madre te va a abandonar.- le soltó de golpe.- lo he escuchado, se irá con mi maestro.

-¿De qué hablas?-preguntó Ryoma con molestia.

-Los he escuchado hablar, ellos decían claramente que estaban seguros de querer irse y ser felices, pero que tú se los impedías porque eras muy celoso y estabas sospechando, pero que ella se escaparía en cuánto le diera tiempo, y él le dijo que pasaría por ella a media noche uno de éstos días.

Era cierto que no habían dicho todo eso, pero si no transversijaba la verdad un poco, su padre no lo tomaría enserio.

-¡Tienes que impedirlo! ¡Mi maestro no es tan guapo como tú! ¡Si tendré un padrastro quiero que sea uno tan sexy como tú!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Si bien a su hijo de vez en cuando se le antojaba ser un poco fantasioso, eso rebasaba los extremos, pero la pregunta rondaba en mi cabeza ¿sería cierto esta vez? Sakuno siempre había mostrado un especial interés por ir a dejar a Takumi al colegio, siempre tan al pendiente de sus tareas y trabajos. ¿Estaría pensando en abandonarlo?

Le dijo a su hijo que regresará al colegio y en pocos minutos los alemanes volvieron a llenar la sala de juntas. Después de cerrar ese trato millonario, iría a su casa a ver como estaba su mujer.

-Ryoma ¿estás bien?- le preguntó Kevin.

-Sí.- respondió cortante.

-Debería enseñarle a tu hijo a no insultar a sus mayores, es una suerte que estos alemanes hablen el inglés como cavernícolas, de lo contrario hubieran entendido lo que Damien me dijo.

-Kevin… cualquiera con un nivel intermedio de inglés hubiera entendido lo que Takumi dijo.- observó Ryoma.

-¡Le dijiste Takumi! ¡Eso quiere decir que estás muy molesto!

No estaba molesto, estaba furioso. ¡Su esposa planeaba abandonarlo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En cuando regresó del colegio, Sakuno se percató que no había ido a saludar a Takumi. Se sintió tan culpable que le pidió a una de las cocineras que preparara el paste del chocolate con relleno cremoso que tanto gustaba a su hijo. Mientras subía a su habitación no pude evitar posar la mirada en el lienzo que colgaba en la sala de estar. En el cuadro se podía ver la hermosa familia que formaba.

Cuando se había dado cuenta que estaba embarazada de Takumi, al principio sintió miedo. El recuerdo de aquél primer embarazo la había atormentado durante años, pero finalmente había aprendido de ello y había seguido las indicaciones al pie de la letra. En ocasiones tenía deseos que embarazarse de nuevo y tener una hermosa niña.

Recordó a la pequeña Nadeshiko y sonrió. La hija de Syusuke y Keiko era muy linda. Se preguntó qué pensaría Takumi al verla. Ellos solo se llevaban dos años, ¿y si le hablaba a Syusuke…? ¡No! No sabía cómo reaccionaría Ryoma. Sí, mejor le hablaría, después de todo Ryoma no era celoso.

Tomó el teléfono de la mesilla y llamó al móvil de Syusuke.

_-Fuji al habla.- respondieron del otro lado de la línea._

-Syusuke, soy Sakuno, ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó por cortesía, ya quería ahondar en el tema.

_-Me encuentro bien, espero que tú también. ¿Cómo ha estado el pequeño Takumi?_

-Tan hiperactivo como siempre.- lanzó una risita y decidió que era el momento de preguntar.- ¿Tu hija está contigo?

_-Sí, hace un par de horas llegamos a Nueva York.- respondió Syusuke dudoso.- ¿hay algo que me quieras decir, Sakuno?_

-Me preguntaba si vendrán a Seattle, sería fantástico que nuestros hijos se conocieran ¿no crees?

Siguió platicando con Syusuke y treinta minutos más tarde colgaba con una sonrisa en el rostro. Bajó al comedor y comenzó a disponer de todo lo necesario para poner la mesa. Ryoma no tardaría mucho tiempo llegar, y Takumi ya debería estar en casa. No tenía que preocuparse, su hijo solía hacer eso siempre.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando por fin llegó a su residencia, Ryoma bajó del auto con evidente enfado. Intentó controlarse y cuando por fin lo logró, vio a Sakuno darle la bienvenida con la calidez acostumbrada. ¿Sería cierto que planeaba abandonarlo? Y sí era así… ¿estaría ella preparando el terreno para hacerlo? ¿Se llevaría a Damien? Abrazó a Sakuno como si nada inusual pasará por su mente y decidió hacer una pregunta indirecta.

-¿Qué has hecho hoy? Te veo un poco cansada de lo normal.- le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Nada anormal, lo de siempre. Fui a dejar a Takumi al colegio y regresé a la casa. ¿y tú? ¿cómo salió tu trato con los alemanes?- respondió Sakuno mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-Bien, ya tenemos esos millones en los bolsillos.

¡No había mencionado que se vio con el maestro de Takumi! Entró a la casa y le llegó un olor a pastel de chocolate: El preferido de Takumi. ¿Planeaba irse esa misma noche dejando una buena impresión en su hijo?

Fue al estudio con el pretexto de hacer unas llamadas y se quedó meditabundo. ¿Por qué Sakuno iba a querer dejarlo? ¿No se suponía que eran muy felices? Alejó todos esos pensamientos de su mente y centró su atención en unos informes que aún le restaban por revisar, no eran urgentes pero por lo menos tendría algo en lo que ocupar su mente.

Sin darse cuenta terminó todos sus pendientes y en cuestión de minutos la servidumbre le informaba que la comida estaba lista. ¿Por qué Takumi no lo había ido a saludar? ¿Sakuno lo había entretenido?

-¿Y Damien?- preguntó una vez en el comedor frente a Sakuno.

-Fue a cambiarse, llegó tarde porque el maestro lo reprendió.- informó Sakuno mientras disponía la mesa.

-Oh, ¿Por qué lo ha castigado? ¿ha ido en contra de la voluntad del maestro?-preguntó con doble sentido.

-Según la directora Takumi se rehusó a resolver un ejercicio en clase.

Eso era muy sospechoso, hacía mucho que el maestro no reprendía a Damien, tal vez su hijo había intentado frustrar sus planes y al verse amenazado el profesor lo había castigado. ¡Tenía que actuar con cautela! Se sentó en la mesa y mientras esperaban a Damien, Sakuno volvió a hablar de todo menos del maestro.

-He hablado con Syusuke, están en Nueva York, he organizado una comida ¿te parece bien?- preguntó Sakuno mientras le sonreía con dulzura.

-¡Perfecto! ¿para cuánto la has organizado?-Si Sakuno había organizado una comida significaba que aún tenía tiempo para hacerla cambiar de opinión, aprovecharía los días que faltaban para retenerla a su lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nanjirou leyó el correo electrónico de su Smartphone con las cejas enarcadas en señal de incredulidad. Al parecer su nieto había descubierto una conspiración de Sakuno con su maestro, y ambos planeaban huir al anochecer en la puesta de la luna llena. ¡Eso si que era una novela romántica! Damien tenía tanta imaginación. Siguió leyendo con atención y al llegar a la parte final se quedó pasmado: _"Si no me ayudas a seguir a mi mamá le diré a mi abuela donde escondes cada una de tus revistas xxx, ¿te gusta mucho la mecánica automotriz?"_

¡Ese niño! Un momento, ¿Cómo se había enterado Takumi de su escondite secreto? Se suponía que las escondía en un trasfondo del coche para no ser descubierto, pero ese mocoso…

Fuera como fuese, iba a ser divertido… después de todo de tal palo tal astilla.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Mientras se cepillaba al cabello frente al tocador, miró de reojo a Ryoma. Era cierto que la petición de matrimonio que le había hecho no había sido lo más romántico del mundo, pero era eternamente feliz. Las palabras se las llevaba el viento, pero los sentimiento de Ryoma eran más claras de un cristal; en cuanto se había puesto la alianza había pensando en hacerlo cambiar, pero entonces no sería su Ryoma, el amor de su eternidad.

-Ryoma…- le susurró mientras lo seguía mirando a través del espejo.

-¿uh?-respondió él con un resoplido.

-¿Te parece si vemos el video de nuestra boda?- dejó el cepillo sobre el tocador y se acostó al lado de Ryoma.

-¿Quieres ver un video de 6 horas?

-Es que… quiero atesorar esos momentos en mi mente para siempre.- respondió Sakuno y lo abrazó.- Soy muy feliz a tu lado, siempre me pregunté si podríamos ser felices…

-Yo también soy muy feliz.

Inesperadamente Ryoma la abrazó y la miró a los ojos. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y cerró los ojos en espera del beso que su esposo le daría, y así fue. Sintió los labios de Ryoma sobre los suyos en un beso lento y cálido, se dejó llevar y le acarició el rostro.

Muchas personas le habían asegurado que no sería totalmente feliz al lado de un hombre como Ryoma, y ahora ella se reía de todos esos incrédulos. Tal vez las demostraciones de amor eran poco convencionales a comparación del resto del mundo, pero para ella era suficiente, porque ahora tenía un hogar.

-¿Recuerdas cuando te entregué el anillo?- le preguntó Ryoma mientras la miraba a los ojos.- En ese momento sentí miedo, nunca en mi vida lo había sentido.

-Lo recuerdo…-sonrió Sakuno.- Llegaste a la joyería diciendo que querías el anillo más caro y hermoso que existiera en toda la cadena.

-Sí…

-¡Y pensar que dicho anillo era él que te había regresado en Japón!- suspiró Sakuno.

-No hables más…- Ryoma depositó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Sakuno y colocó encima de ella.- Vamos a congelar el tiempo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Día 1. El detective Damien sigue a la sospechosa. No hay nada irregular, ha entrado al centro comercial acompañado de Rebecca Smith. Tres horas después salen cargadas de bolsas, al parecer solo la sospechosa ha traído auto. Ambas mujeres entran a un restaurante cotizado y las reciben sin problemas.

-Mocoso ya vámonos, me parece absurdo todo esto, tu madre no engañaría ni a una mosca.- replicó Nanjirou mientras bebía una soda.

-Calma viejo, algo tenemos que encontrar. Nadie está libre de pecado en este mundo; algo tenemos que encontrar.

-Supongo que…

-¡¿Quién es ese ángel?-exclamó Damien de repente.

-¿Quién, quién?-preguntó Nanjirou mirando en todas las direcciones.

Damien comenzó a caminar sin darse cuenta y Nanjirou lo detuvo.

-Suéltame, quiero ir a conocer a ese ángel.- gritó mientras intentaba zafarse.

-Querido nieto mocoso… ¡Te recuerdo que estamos espiando a tu madre!- le dijo Nanjirou con enojo.- en otro momento puedes conocer a la hija de Syusuke.

-¿Syu…suke? ¿Hablas de mi tío Fuji? Yo no sabía que tenía una hija…

-Eso es porque han vivido mucho tiempo en el extranjero, especialmente en Japón. Pero no creo que a tu papá le haga mucha gracia saber que te gusta la pequeña Nadeshiko, aunque es una niña linda y al ser hija única supongo que heredará todo el dinero de su padre.- los ojos de Nanjirou se volvieron signos de dólares.- Sería grandioso poner unir la fortuna Echizen con la Fuji, jajaja.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Syusuke saludó a sus acompañantes y les presentó a su hija. El tiempo no pasaba en vano, ambas mujeres se veían hermosas a pesar de ser madres y esposas condecoradas. Sakuno por su parte se veía más madura y hermosa, y Rebecca tenía una sonrisa que hacía mucho no le veía en el rostro.

-Tu hija es hermosa…- comentó Rebecca mientras sonreía a la pequeña- me hubiera encantado traer a Brian pero tiene que cumplir con el colegio.

-No te preocupes, ya tendremos otra ocasión para hacer las presentaciones.- respondió Syusuke.

-¿Dónde está Keiko? ¿no ha venido con ustedes?-preguntó Sakuno.

-Se sentía indispuesta, ha dicho que un día de esto las visitará.- se excusó rápidamente para no acentuar la falta de su esposa.

-¡Mami tenía mucho dolor de cabeza!-exclamó Nadeshiko.

-¡Es una niña tan tierna!-exclamó Sakuno- Si Damien fuera la mitad de tierno…

La comida transcurrió en calma, y se pusieron al tanto de sus vidas. A pesar de no haber dicho nada, estaba seguro que Sakuno sabía perfectamente porqué Keiko nunca asistía a las comidas, su esposa aún no había podido superar que antes que ella Saku-chan había ocupado un lugar esencial en su vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ryoma miró a su hijo de pies a cabeza y supo que algo andaba mal. Damien nunca tenía cara de estar viendo estrellas en el cielo, y ahora que su matrimonio peligraba su hijo decidía enamorarse de la hija de su peor enemigo; bueno tal vez no enemigo, pero sí de su adversario.

-¿Y dices que quieres casarte con Nadeshiko Fuji?-preguntó irritado a su hijo moribundo de amor.

-¡Sí querido padre! Para tu hijo esa petición sería la última en toda su existencia…- respondió Damien con tono medieval.

-No, no y no.- dijo Ryoma cortante.- Y definitivamente no.

-¡Pero papá! Yo amo a ese ángel… sus cabellos caen generosamente sobre sus hombros, sus ojos azules reflejan el mar, su piel es tan blanca como la nieve que cae en invierno…

-Ya, y sus labios un helado de cereza…- se irritó Ryoma.- Hagamos un trato, dejas en paz a la hija de Fuji y le diré a tu madre que te deje jugar tennis después de la comida y de la cena.

-Me lo pones difícil padre… tennis o mi chica.

¡Su hijo no tenía remedio! Él mismo le había dicho que su matrimonio peligraba y que tenían que hacer algo, y ahora cambiada su objetivo por un matrimonio concertado ¡Como si estuvieran en la época de reinados!

-Tu abuelo me ha dicho que has seguido a tu madre… ¿es ahí donde viste a Nadeshiko?- preguntó dejando a un lado el tema del amor frustrado de su hijo.

-Sí, iba con la tía Becky y cinco minutos después llegó mi musa.

¿Su musa? Si en verdad su hijo se enamorada a tan corta de edad que esa pequeña no le quedaba más remedio que frustrar ese amor adolescente. ¡En que pensaba! Su hijo no tenía ni los 10 años. Pero sí Syusuke ya estaba en la ciudad… eso solo podía significar que la cena estaba cerca, y que Sakuno lo dejaría pronto.

Tenía que pensar en algo rápido ¡pero verdaderamente rápido! Se fue con Damien a su casa y decidió que ya era hora de solucionar todo ese alboroto. Pero al abrir la puerta principal se llevó una gran sorpresa…

-Ryoma, que bueno que llegas.- lo recibió Sakuno con un beso corto en los labios.- el profesor de Damien ha venido a avisarme que Damien no ha ido hoy al colegio.

Así que el afamado profesor había ocupado esa vieja excusa. Miró al profesor de pies a cabeza y soltó un bufido. ¡Nadie salvo él iba a regañar a su hijo irresponsable!

-Me lo he llevado a la oficina.- respondió cortante.- Que tengan linda tarde.- Pasó a un lado del profesor sin dirigirle una palabra y se encaminó al estudio.- _menudo día… _- murmuró.

-¿Pasa algo, papá?- le preguntó Damien detrás de él.- Le diré a mamá que no has tenido la culpa y que…

-No te preocupes, hijo; deja que los adultos se encargue de todo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hijo. Hijo. Hijo…

Esa palabra hacía eco en su cabeza. Si su padre lo había llamado así era que estaba mal, nunca antes lo había hecho, y si estaba equivocado eso no podía significar otra cosa más que _depresión post-engaño._ ¡Damien Takumi Echizen haría algo al respecto para arreglar la situación entre sus padres! Empezaría por hacer que corrieran al profesor. Se encerró en su habitación y comenzó a trazar planes en sus cuadernos de estudio y cuando llegó la hora de la comida fingió un dolor de estomago.

-Me duele mucho.- chilló con cara triste.

-Takumi… ¿Qué has comido?-le preguntó Sakuno mientras le tocaba la frente.- no tienes temperatura, debe ser solo algo pasajero.

-¡Aaaaaaah! Me duele mucho.- gritó con dolor.

Fase 1: Completada.

Ahora solo tenía que hacer que se preocuparan más por él y así se pondrían felices de nuevo.

-Llamaré al doctor, yo me encargo.- intervino Ryoma con tono helado.- lo llevaré a su habitación.

Fase 2: Fracaso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado 5 días desde que Damien había enfermado y Sakuno se preguntaba que pasaba con Ryoma. Últimamente había estado distante y frío. ¿Tendría problemas en la empresa? ¿Tal vez se había enterado que había visto a Syusuke en secreto y aún no le decía nada? Cuál fuera la respuesta tenía que averiguarla cuanto antes.

Fue por Damien al colegio y se quedó platicando un rato con su profesor, al parecer su hijo estaba causándole muchos problemas en la clase. Reprendió a su hijo y éste acepto de mala gana el regaño.

Llegó a su casa y vio el auto de Kevin estacionado. Tal vez tenían asuntos por terminar. Atravesó la entrada principal y observo silenciosamente como su esposo y amigo discutían unas cifras.

-Ah, ya llegaste.- dijo Ryoma en cuánto la vio.

-¡Sakuno!-exclamó Kevin para romper el silencio.- ¡Tanto tiempo sin vernos!

-Kevin ¿te molestaría si me dejas a solas ron Ryoma un par de minutos?

En ese momento iba a averiguar qué estaba pasando. Nadie cambiaba de la noche a la mañana. Cuando Kevin se retiró con Damien, se sentó al lado de Ryoma y le tomó la mano.

-¿Me quieres decir que te está pasando?- le preguntó con calma.

-¿A mí? Nada. Veo que has ido por Damien al colegio. ¿alguna novedad?-preguntó Ryoma mordaz.

-Peter ha regañado a Takumi por mal comportamiento.

-¿Peter?

-El profesor. Al parecer aprender economía básica le parece aburrido a nuestro hijo.

-Así que este tipo Peter ha regañado a mí hijo. Bien, hazte cargo. ¿algo más? Estoy un poco ocupado.

Sakuno vio como Ryoma se paraba sin dirigirle una mirada y no pudo más que observar. Algo le pasaba a Ryoma, era casi como si estuviera ¿celoso? ¡No! Podría reencarnar las veces que quisiera y nunca vería a Ryoma inseguro.

-Un comportamiento extraño ¿no crees?- preguntó Kevin acercándose a ella.- Creo que me voy.

-Un momento- le dijo- ¿Qué pasa con él? ¿hay problemas en la empresa?

-¡Para nada! Lo que Ryoma tiene esta en su cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Así que ya tuteaba al profesorcito. Ya casi pasaba una semana y aún no había confirmación de la cena con Syusuke. Estaba seguro de que Fuji era su cómplice en aquél adulterio. ¡Maldito Fuji, también planeaba meterse en su matrimonio! Pero ya le enseñaría…

-Papá…- unos golpecitos se escucharon en la puerta y la voz de su hijo parecía apagada.

-Adelante, Damien.- en cuanto su hijo entro al estudio lo notó decaído. Como padre y esposo se estaba sintiendo terriblemente frustrado.- ¿Ha pasado algo?- le preguntó con duda.

-Ya no quiero que estés enojado con mamá, ella no… quiere estar enojada.- respondió el pequeño.- Tal vez me equivoque al escuchar lo que sucedía.- dijo con la cabeza gacha mientras se estrujaba las manos.

¿Qué responder a eso? En los años de matrimonio que llevaba nunca había tenido que lidiar con un problema como ese, las pequeñas disputas habían sido por… bueno en realidad nunca habían peleado como tal, solo pequeñas discusiones de un minuto sobre quién tendría tiempo para ir a tal lugar y demás.

-No te preocupes, hijo- se puso de pie y despeino a Damien con la mano en señal de cariño- tu padre es un campeón.

Caminó a la puerta y mientras giraba el picaporte su hijo pronunció la peor frase de ese día.

-El tío Shyu está en la sala con mamá.

¿Tío? ¿Shyu? Ryoma sintió que le estomago se le revolvía, tragó saliva y respiro profundamente. Giró la cabeza lentamente, sonrió a su hijo, salió del estudio y mientras caminaba sintió que lo hacía al matadero.

Cuando entró a la sala vio a Sakuno y Syusuke conversando, al parecer viejos tiempos porque reían a carcajadas. Hizo los saludos necesarios y se sentó al lado de Sakuno en señal de posesividad.

-Veo que aún te mantienes en forma, Ryoma- dijo Syusuke divertido.- ¿Haz jugado tenis muy a menudo?

-Desde luego.- respondió él mordaz- ¿Un partido? Claro, si no te molesta perder.

-Prefiero perder un partido de tenis que otras cosas.- Syusuke habló con doble sentido, y a juzgar por la expresión de Ryoma éste había entendido- Es una suerte que siempre tenga mis raquetas a la mano.

-Espero esta vez estén en perfectas condiciones.

-¡Oh! No pasara lo mismo que hace algunos años.

En ese momento Sakuno se aclaró la garganta y sonrió a ambos.

-Nadeshiko ¿te importaría acompañarme con Damien?- preguntó Sakuno a la pequeña niña que había sido ignorada como ella.

-¡Sí!-exclamó la niña feliz.

-Nadie los molestará.- acentuó Sakuno antes de desaparecer con la niña.

Ryoma contó mentalmente hasta 10 y solo consiguió malhumorarse. No bastaba lo del profesor sino que algún Dios le había enviado a Syusuke Fuji para acentuar sus problemas.

-¿Qué te ha traído?- preguntó Ryoma con fingida calma.

-Tu hijo me ha llamado, quería conocer a mi pequeña.- sonrió Syusuke.- Sakuno me ha dicho que se van a separar un tiempo.

La mente de Ryoma se puso en blanco, sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies y solo pudo responder torpemente.

-¿Esto te ha dicho?

-Sí, de hecho después de la comida he planeado llevármelos a ambos a conocer mis oficinas, Damien muestra un interés particular por el Grupo Fuji.- respondió Syusuke.- me parece interesante la manera en que pueda hablar de variables económicas, también sé que de desenvuelve en varios idiomas, es una pena que no puedan vivir en Japón.

-No es común en ti dar ese tipo de alabanzas, así que dime a que has venido.- lo apuró Ryoma.

-Me temo que esa es la incógnita de este día.- sonrió Syusuke y después soltó una risita.- Al final nuestras vidas terminaron siendo como una novela escrita por una adolescente, llena de trampas, rupturas, engaños y desamores; es curioso lo que te está sucediendo. Lo que te ronda en la cabeza es solo un pensamiento obsceno que has decidido tener en contra de la vida en matrimonio que llevas, pequeñín.- Syusuke le dio una palmada en la espalda y resopló.- Nunca me hubiera imaginado que tendrías celos.

-¿Yo? ¿Celos? Ryoma Echizen no tiene celos ni de su reflejo en un espejo.

-Eso espero, los celos son como las OPAS, los rumores acaban la empresa.

Ante aquellas palabras tan directas Ryoma no pude evitar sentir un sabor amargo en la boca, no tenía celos del maestro ¿Cómo podría tenerlos siendo quién era? El tal Peter no estaba a su altura. Sonrió con cinismo y momentos después estaban listos para el partido amistoso.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakuno sentía que su matrimonio se estaba yendo a pique, no tenía la certeza del porqué, pero no era el momento para darle a Ryoma la noticia que el doctor le había dado esta mañana. Quería que cuando su familia se enterara todo estuviera en armonía. Sin querer una lágrimas resbalo por su mejilla y a continuación no pudo contener el llanto. Se sentía desesperada por no saber que esperar, por no saber que estaba ocurriendo. Terminó de acostar a Damien y fue a la cocina, necesitaba un té para controlarse, no podía echarse a llorar frente a Ryoma.

En el pasado habían superado cientos de obstáculos y ahora se encontraba ante uno que no tenía ni idea de lo que era. ¿Dónde estaba Tomoka o Ann cuando las necesitaba? En momentos como aquél solo quería encerrarse y ser egoísta, pero en su papel de madre le era imposible. Bebió el té a sorbos y sintió un nudo en la garganta.

-Resiste… no llores- se dijo.

Pero fue en vano. Estaba desesperada y no tenía en quién apoyarse, la persona que más se parecía a un íntimo amigo era Syusuke. En un impulso tomo las llaves del auto e hizo una llamada por el móvil.

Y sin saberlo hizo lo que Ryoma más temía… se fue de la casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tenía que calmarse. Era Ryoma Echizen y tenía que calmarse. 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, ¡Al diablo con todo! ¡Iba a recuperar a su esposa y lo haría ahora! Despertó a todo el servicio de un grito y les ordenó no dejar que Damien saliera de la casa.

Llamó a Kevin en busca de apoyo para saber la dirección exacta de ese profesor y minutos después conducía su descapotable a toda velocidad. Se pasó un alto y en segundos se había estrellado contra una toma de agua. Intentó encender el auto repetidas veces pero fue inútil. Bajó del auto azotando la puerta y justo comenzó a llover.

-¡Maldita sea!- gritó desesperado- ¡Dios mío mátame! ¿Qué más me puede pasar?

Se percató que los transeúntes lo miraban con curiosidad, entre decidir si era Ryoma Echizen o alguien parecido. Ante el estrés del que era presa no pudo evitar confirmárselos.

-¡Sí, soy Ryoma Echizen!

Prisa de la vergüenza y la desesperación llamó a Kevin de nuevo pidiéndole refuerzos.

-¡Vives a 10 minutos de aquí! ¡Como amigo que eres mándame a tu chofer con otro auto! ¡Sí, estoy desesperado!- gruñó Ryoma.

_-Lo siento, estoy ocupado, veré si mi chófer puede auxiliarte, en 20 minutos estarán ahí.- _y sin más colgó.

Intentó abrir la puerta del auto para refugiarse de la lluvia pero ésta se encontraba torada por el golpe al cerrarla. Dio frenéticas patadas a la puerta y esto solo sirvió para empujar al auto aún más contra la toma haciendo que se rompiera.

-Señor, tiene que acompañarnos.- lo interrumpió alguien por la espalda.

-¡Usted no sabe quién soy yo!- refunfuñó mientras se daba la vuelta.

_-Unidad 403 pide refuerzos, tenemos un código rojo 281, sobre Madison Street, entre la cuarta y la quinta. – _el policía le dirigió una mirada asesina y sentenció: - Esta usted detenido por daño a la propiedad pública y exceso de velocidad. Usted tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio. Cualquier cosa que diga podrá ser usada en su contra ante un tribunal. Tiene derecho a consultar a un abogado y/o a tener a uno presente cuando sea interrogado por la policía. Si no puede contratar a un abogado, le será designado uno para representarlo.- acto seguido le colocó las esposas en las muñecas.

-Mada mada dane….

Cuando llegaron a la comandancia de policía Ryoma tenía el ánimo por los suelos, la parecía patético todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Los separos no se veían tan mal desde su punto de vista actual. Finalmente Sakuno se había marchado tal y como había programado: después de la cena con Syusuke.

-¡Señor Echizen! ¡No teníamos idea que era usted! ¡Una disculpa a nuestro cuerpo policiaco!- le dijo el comandante en cuanto lo reconoció.- ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de arrestar al señor Echizen?-le preguntó al oficial que lo había detenido.

-No se preocupe comandante- lo interrumpió Ryoma.- el oficial solo cumplía con su labor. Espero no le moleste que me quede esta noche en los separos.

-¡No es necesario señor Echizen!-se alarmó el comandante.- Queda usted exonerado de todos los cargos y se le declara en libertad, señor Echizen- el comandante hizo una leve reverencia con la cabeza mientras una gran gota de sudor resbalaba por su nuca.

-Enserio, preferiría pasar la noche aquí.- repitió Ryoma.

-En ese caso mi oficina es toda suya señor.

-Gracias.

Siguió a uno de los oficiales a la oficina del comandante y se le antojó un gran trago de whisky.

-Oficial- llamó Ryoma- ¿Será posible introducir alcohol en la comandancia?

-¿al-alcohol?-tartamudeó el oficial.- ¿está herido? Lo puedo llevar a la enfermería.- se ofreció.

-Hablo de un par de botellas de whisky.- repuso Ryoma con sorna.- quisiera brindar con todos ustedes por dejarme pasar la noche aquí.

-Le comentaré al comandante…

Después de todo lo ocurrido esa noche, lo único que ocupaba su mente era el abandono de Sakuno…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakuno cortó la comunicación y miró a Syusuke con los ojos como platos, al parecer Ryoma había salido de la casa hecho una furia y aún no regresaba. Le contó a Fuji lo ocurrido y éste sonrió.

-Te lo dije, Ryoma esta celoso de algo, al ver que te has ido sin decirle nada debe pensar que lo abandonaste, tiene corazón de niño.- le dijo.

-¿Cómo puede él pensar que yo…?- Sakuno se interrumpió negándose a dar crédito de lo que decía Syusuke.- Nunca le he dado razones para pensar que lo dejaré.

-Lo mejor será que seques esas lágrimas y vuelvas a tu casa, Damien debe estar muy preocupado al ver que sus padres no están.

-Sí, será lo mejor.- se sorbió la nariz y sonrió.- gracias por escucharme.

Conversó de un par de cosas sin importancia y cuando estaba a punto de irse la esposa de Syusuke, Keiko, entró a la sala de estudio:

-Syusuke, ¿falta mucho para que se vaya la señora?- preguntó Keiko mordaz.- Ya es tarde.

-No te preocupes Keiko, estoy a punto de ir a dejarla.- respondió él con una sonrisa en el rostro.- no tardo, no me esperes despierta.

-¡Oh! No es necesario, Shyu.- se excusó Sakuno.

-Sí lo es, son las 3 de la mañana y Ryoma no me perdonaría dejarte ir sola.

Se despidieron de Keiko y Sakuno sintió sus mejillas ruborizándose, no había sido si intención causar problemas; de hecho había actuado de manera egoísta al no medir consecuencias sabiendo que su presencia no le era grata a Keiko. Despejó su mente de todos aquellos pensamientos y se centró en Ryoma. Según el servicio Ryoma había salido de la casa a las once de la noche, y de eso ya hacían 4 horas. Se comunicó con Kevin y le preguntó si estaba enterado de algo, y un no fue su respuesta, al parecer le había pedido un chofer y después de eso su marido había desaparecido.

-Tranquila, Saku-chan.- le dijo Syusuke con dulzura.- Ryoma es un adulto y puedes estar segura que no hará nada que ponga en peligro su vida.

-Es que me parece increíble que haya salido sin decir nada, además le grito al servicio y les ordenó que no dejaran solo a Takumi ni un segundo.- se revolvió el cabello con las manos en señal de desesperación y soltó un suspiro.- No tengo ni idea de dónde pueda estar.

-Déjame ayudarte, puedo averiguarlo en un par de minutos.- se ofreció Syusuke.

-No, muchas gracias pero no. A Ryoma no le parecería, prefiero enfrentarme a esto sola. Sinceramente…- la voz se le quebró y rompió el lagrimas de nuevo.- es la primera vez que tenemos una pelea como esta.- chilló ella.- La última vez que discutimos fue porque se le olvidó la cena con mis padres, pero esto…

-Tranquila, él te ama y esto se ocurre es solo un arranque, si hablan sus problemas todo volverá a la normalidad. Ryoma es un hombre cabal.

-Eso espero…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ryoma sintió que le coche patrulla se estacionaba y levantó la cabeza con la poca fuerza que le quedaba. Entrecerró los ojos para visualizar la enorme construcción que estaba delante de él. Al fin estaba en casa de nuevo.

-Yo.. pued-do solo.- dijo mientras intentaba liberarse de los oficiales.- soy Ryoma echize-en y pued-do cam-minar.- caminó con paso torpe a la entrada y sacó sus llaves.- pero s-si me ayudan a abr-brir estaré agradecido.

No sabía si estaba noqueado o alcoholizado, pero la sensación le gustaba. Sentía que volaba y sus piernas eran de gelatina, su cara estaba anestesiada y los golpes que se había dado al caer no le habían dolido en lo absoluto. Cerró los ojos sin importarle nada y momentos después se sintió caer sobre una superficie de algodón.

_-Gracias, mil disculpas por la molestia…_

_-Para lo que necesite señora Echizen, todas sus pertenencias están en los bolsillos de sus pantalones, el auto será enviado mañana con la correspondiente factura._

Abrió los ojos lentamente y vió una silueta borrosa frente a él, pero reconocería ese perfume en donde fuera.

-¿S-S-Sakuno? Tú no puedes a-abandonarme… yo te amo…- tartamudeó.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Sakuno confundida.

Sintió un liquido amargo resbalar por su garganta y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Abandonarlo? La cabeza de Sakuno daba vueltas y se fundía en una vorágine de sentimientos. Se suponía que la pensaba que Ryoma la dejaría era ella, no al revés. Y si era cierto que estaba celoso… ¿de qué o de quién podría ser? No se le ocurría nada. Vistió a Ryoma con su pijama habitual y lo cubrió con una sabana. Se recostó a un lado de la cama y lo abrazo. El estado de ebriedad de Ryoma era obvio, y eso le demostraba que algo perverso se le había metido en la cabeza.

_-No me dejes, Sakuno, yo te amo…- _murmuró Ryoma.

-No, nunca…

Horas más tarde sintió movimiento a su lado. Abrió los ojos y vio a Ryoma sentando en el borde de la cama. Al parecer le dolía mucho la cabeza.

-Necesitamos hablar.- le dijo con voz somnolienta.

-No hay nada que hablar.- sentenció Ryoma.

¿No había nada que hablar? ¿Iba a evadir el tema con 5 palabras?

-Sí tenemos de que hablar, y hay un par de cosas que me vas a explicar.- exigió Sakuno poniéndose de pie frente a él.- ¿Crees que desaparecer por un par de horas es cosa de juego? ¡Me tenías preocupada!

-Sí, claro…- respondió Ryoma con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué pasa? Llevas ignorándome más de una semana y tiene mucho que no hacemos el amor, eso no es normal.

-¿Sexo? Si quieres lo podemos tener…

Sakuno le dio una bofetada sin pensarlo y se echó a llorar.

-¡No es sexo! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿Tienes una amante?.- al ver que Ryoma callaba se le hizó un nudo en la garganta.- ¡Es eso verdad! Quiero saber quién es…

-No tengo ninguna amante…- dijo Ryoma con desinterés.- me duele mucho la cabeza, no quiero escenas.

-¡Pues me vas a escuchar! ¡Estoy harta de esto!- gritó Sakuno arrastrando las palabras.

-¡Entonces vete!- dijo Ryoma con fiereza.- ¿Qué esperas para irte con él?

-¿Con él? ¿Quién?

En cuestión de segundos la habitación se llenó de palabrotas, gritos y llanto. Sakuno no daba crédito a lo que estaba ocurriendo, nunca se imaginó que aquello le fuera a pasar. Rió son pesar y se secó las lágrimas, pero éstas seguían rodando sobre sus mejillas.

-¿Tú piensas que te estoy engañando?- preguntó incrédula.

-S-Sí.- Ryoma respiró hondo y miró a Sakuno a los ojos.- Yo sé que no he sido el mejor de los esposos, y que algunas veces mi trabajo me tiene muy ocupado, pero sí te quedas a mi lado… te prometo ¡no! Te juro que intentaré ser el hombre de tu vida…- tragó saliva y los ojos comenzaron a arderle.- Quédate conmigo…

-Ryoma…- Sakuno le acarició el rostro con suavidad y sonrió con ternura.- el día que deje de amarte será porque me arrebataron el alma y la llevaron al infierno.- y sin más se soltó a llorar.

-¿Entonces… no me engañas?

-Por supuesto que no.

-Mataré a alguien.- Ryoma se puso de pie y abrazó a Sakuno.- pero antes quiero besarte.

-Hay algo que necesitas saber…- lo interrumpió Sakuno.

-¿El qué?

-Volveremos a cambiar pañales.

-No entiendo…- tragó saliva.

-Seremos cuatro.

-¿Cu-cuatro?

-Estoy embarazada…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras apretaba sus diminutas manos, Damien pensaba en lo que pasaría a continuación: Ya no sería el favorito. Miró de reojo a su padre y supo que también estaba preocupado. ¡Tenía que saber si era hermano o hermana! Se suponía que para eso era la tecnología, pero querían una sorpresa.

-¿Preocupado, Takumi?- le preguntó Kevin con malicia.

-Para nada, tío querido.- respondió con una sonrisa fingida.

-Sería perfecto que fuera una niña, ¿no crees?

-No, un niño sería mejor.

Miró a su tío Syusuke pidiendo ayuda con la mirada y éste solo le sonrío. ¡Típico de los adultos, como si un niño pudiera resolver sus problemas!

Inició un conteo mental y cuando llegó al número 2731 el doctor se acercó a su padre.

-Señor Echizen, es usted el padre de una niña sana y fuerte.

Ok, era una niña. Los días de gloria de Damien Takumi Echizen Ryuzaki habían llegado a su fin. ¡Qué dios lo agarrara confesado!

-Eh Damien.- lo llamó su padre.- ahora somos una gran familia, deberás cuidar de ella con tu vida.

-Sí, papá.

Recibió las felicitaciones entre llanto y alegría, ahora tenía que cuidar de su hermanita, ya no sería más el espía, ahora era el hombre de la casa…. Después de su padre, claro.

FIN EPÍLOGO 1.

Mil disculpas por la tardanza, no hay palabras, entre muchas cosas me olvidé del fanfic y no encontraba inspiración, espero les guste y este a la altura de sus expectativas.

Cualquiera cosa annegarche hotm ail . com (todo junto)

Los quiero, ya empecé a trabajar en el siguiente epílogo.


	22. Epílogo 2: Una Oportunidad Para El Amor

The Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece, los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y fueron usados bajo los estatutos de libertad de expresión y prensa. La secuencia de la historia pertenece a Ana Cristina García Toledo (Mieko_Sakura_Chan)

Las empresas y valores comerciales mencionados son ficticios, y por lo tanto no afectan la vida gregaria del hombre en sociedad.

**Epílogo 2**: "Otra oportunidad para el amor…"

-Antes o después tendrás que casarte con alguien- señaló Arthur Benning.

Rebecca guardó silencio. En algún otro momento habría respondido con una rabieta, pero con la salud de su padre tan delicada era algo que no se podía permitir. Llevaba un par de años sumida en el dolor de saberse no amada por el hombre deseado, lo último que quería era que se lo compraran.

-Debemos considerar un honor de Kevin Smith esté planteándose la boda.- continuó con persistencia Arthur mirando de soslayo a su única hija- el que tenga un hijo lo hace un hombre maduro, ya no tendrás que preocuparte por tu problema de esterilidad.

Rebecca torció la boca en gesto amargo y se pregunto cómo podría su padre vender a su única hija como si se tratara de uno de sus negocios. Había cosas más importantes que un trato millonario. Era cierto que no tenía grandes posibilidades de tener descendencia, pero clasificar a los hombres por si tenían hijo o no le parecía asqueroso.

-Hay mejores cosas que eso padre, pareces olvidar que el amor es fundamental en un matrimonio.- le recordó.

-Aún así Kevin es un gran partido, está dispuesto a negociar las acciones del Grupo, y lo quiere hacer directamente contigo, eso quiere decir que no te subestima por ser mujer.- siguió Arthur.- Un hombre que le da poder a una mujer vale mucho.

-Ser mujer no es pecado- se defendió.- y ni siquiera he entablado conversación con Kevin- dijo secamente.

-Claro que sí- contradijo Arthur.- Según Kevin conversaron en el club de tennis y le has hecho alguna que otra entrevista en tu pasatiempo como reportera.

-Eso no quiere decir nada.

-Entonces pongámoslo así- Arthur se puso de pie y miró con ternura a su hija.- Si en 3 meses no me presentas al hombre que dices amar que sea capaz de comprar las acciones del corporativo te casarás con quién yo decida.

-¿Qué gano aparte de tener la razón?

-Toda mi fortuna y la administración de los negocios.

-Entonces tenemos un trato.- sonrió Rebecca.

-Una cosa…- interrumpió Arthur.- tiene que ser un hombre de nuestra clase social, culto, educado, y que tenga por lo menos 2 años moviéndose en nuestro circulo.

_5 años después…_

Rebecca se miró en el espejo cuidadosamente, esa noche tenía que estar perfecta. Él que su padre citara una fiesta en su yate era amedrentador. Terminó de recogerse la cabellera dorada en un moño y se maquilló. El vestido coral que llevaba acentuaba sus finas curvas y resaltaba sus largas piernas, las zapatillas de pedrería entornaban sus pies cuidados.

Tomó su bolso y salió de la habitación, caminó a la sala y vio a Brian jugando un avión con su padre. Nunca se habría imaginado que criaría al hijo de otra mujer como si fuera suyo, y por si fuera poco el pequeño era fruto de un amor que su esposo había tenido en sus años mozos.

-Estoy lista.- dijo mientras levantaba las manos en señal de auto adoración.- Así que estás tres bellezas se van a cenar con el abuelo Arthur.

-¡Mamá, te ves hermosa!- Brian corrió a abrazarla por las piernas.- ¿te puedo tomar una foto? Quiero presumirte en el colegio.

-Desde luego, corazón, pero tendrá que ser más adelante, ya se nos hizo tarde.

Acarició la cabellera de Brian y sonrió.

-Te ves hermosa, Becka.- Kevin se acercó a ella y le dio un suave beso en los labios.- comparto la opinión de Brian, debemos tomarnos una foto para presumir.

-Ke..Kevin…- se ruborizó.

Rebecca acostumbrada a los piropos de su esposo, aceptó la fotografía. Era increíble que un matrimonio como el suyo funcionara tan bien.

-¡Es hora de irnos con el abuelito Arthur!- exclamó Brian después de tomar la foto con su móvil.- ¿Creen que me tenga un obsequio? Él dice que soy su nieto favorito, sin contar que soy el único que tiene.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Claudine Markopolou… Rebecca puso una barrera mental de material inquebrantable a la mujer que subía a la cubierta del brazo del magnate griego. Resultaba más llamativa con su vestido escarlata de corte romano. No había duda que muchos hombres se la comerían con los ojos… incluyendo su esposo.

Desde la cubierta superior del yate de su padre, vio a Kevin saludar a Timo Markopolou como si fueran grandes amigos, cuando su vista se fijo en el beso de saludo a Claudine se le revolvió el estomago. Otro detalle que aumentaba su cólera era que a su padre le cayera tan bien el matrimonio Markopolou.

_Supéralo, ahora Kevin es tu esposo y tienes una linda familia… aunque no te ame_, se gritaba a sí misma angustiada. Ser esposa y madre no le bastaba, necesitaba un hombre que la amara, alguien que pudiera comprender sus sueños y no solo tenerla de trofeo en casa, pero no le estaba resultando fácil, pues el hombre con el que compartiría toda su vida le había dejado claro desde el primer momento que no habría amor en el matrimonio.

-Aquí llegan los últimos- comentó Kevin acercando a ella con una gran sonrisa.

Sí, los últimos y los más indeseables. Sabía que su esposo había notado que no le gustaba la presencia de Claudine en el yate, el cuál navegaría hasta el centro del puerto de Seattle y se situaría en posición ventajosa para ver los fuegos artificiales por las celebraciones de Nochevieja. Por el historial que se conocía de memoria era la primera vez que su padre invitaba a gente tan importante como Timo al Queen Amanda, en honor a su fallecida madre, y se le veía muy feliz con la experiencia.

-Si, es fantástico que el matrimonio griego haya aceptado la invitación.- dijo con desdén.

-Becka…- murmuró Kevin en tono de advertencia.- Disfrutemos esta noche, tú eres mi esposa, no ella.

-Supongo

Se recostó contra él para que el cariño que le tenía calmara su agitación. No le daría lugar a Claudine para coquetear con Kevin. Esa mujer siempre había ido más allá de lo que pudo imaginar, en varias ocasiones había marcado ¡a su casa! Para preguntar por Kevin, lo cuál había sido el origen de todos los problemas en su matrimonio. No había amor, pero quería respeto.

Fuera cual fuera la razón de mantenerse pegada a Kevin esa noche, quería que el momento durara para siempre. Se despegó de él con lentitud y Brian se trepó en los brazos de su padre.

-¡Quiero ver los fuegos!- gritó el niño con emoción.

-Los verás campeón.- lo calmó Kevin.- de hecho los veremos juntos.

-Solo papá, tú y yo…- puntualizó Rebecca abrazando a Brian.

Los poderosos motores del yate se pusieron en marcha dando inicio a la que podría convertirse en la mejor o peor de sus noches.

-Ahora que todos están a bordo, vamos a ir a la proa del barco- propuso Arthur Benning-, así podremos ver mejor todo lo que Seattle nos depara esta noche

Entraron y saludaron a otros invitados, el ambiente festivo alivió la angustia que atenazaba su garganta, le gustaba la manera en que Kevin le estaba dando su lugar, no debería importarle el hecho de que la mujer que su esposo amaba estuviera ahí ¿o sí?

Ya pronto serían las diez de la noche, se acercaba la hora de lanzar los primeros fuegos artificiales, Kevin los condujo esquivando a varios invitados hacía la banderilla, con el pretexto de tener la mejor de las vistas.

-¡Aquí está mi adorada hija!

La voz de su padre atrajo su atención. Arthur estaba con el matrimonio cuya compañía detestaba. Sintió la mirada crítica de Claudine sobre ella con tanta intensidad que tuvo el deseo de gritarle un par de cosas. No iba a consentir ese tipo de comportamientos en la fiesta de su padre.

-Timo ya conoces a mi yerno, Kevin, pero no he tenido el gusto de presentarte formalmente a mi hija, es Rebecca, el pequeño se llama Brian.

El matrimonio se presentó, apenas miró a Kevin, se concentró en las miradas que Claudine lanzaba sin importarle la presencia de Timo y la suya propia.

-Espero esta noche sirva para que nos podamos conocer mejor, Rebecca.- dijo Timo al tiempo que le sonreía.

-Lo mismo espero, Timo, querido.- respondió con tono coqueto.

Sintió que Kevin la ceñía por las caderas y sonrió aún más. Si aquella mujer coqueteaba con él, entonces ella coquetearía con Timo; así el juego estaría equilibrado.

-Oh ya empieza la cuenta regresiva de los fuegos…- intervino Brian con emoción.- Abuelito los quiero ver contigo.

-¡Claro campeón! Dale el abrazo al abuelo Arthur.

_diez, nueve, ocho…_ Cientos de voces se alzaron para iniciar la cuenta regresiva.

Cuando llegaron al número dos, Kevin la asió por la cintura y la besó en los labios con pasión. El beso fue tan profundo que por un momento se olvidó de respirar y de todos sus barreras mentales.

-…_te amo._

¿Lo había pensando o de verdad lo había dicho?...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El cielo nocturno se llenó de estadillos de colores que saltaban por encima de las luces del space needle. Las cascadas de luz era hermosas, pero la presencia de Claudine empañaba la felicidad que debería sentir.

Mientras abrazaba a Rebecca, se preguntó qué pensaría de lo que había murmurado. Durante el beso le había parecido escuchar un leve susurro diciéndole que lo amaba ¿o sería su imaginación? Toda su atención debía estar centrada en Becka, en su esposa y en nadie más, y trataría de que así fuera.

Aún así estaba molesto por el modo en que Claudine lo había mirada durante las presentaciones, fijándose en cada detalle de su cuerpo como si Timo y Rebecca estuviesen pintados.

Abrazó a Rebecca por detrás y colocó su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Depositó un beso en su cuello y siguió mirando el espectáculo.

-Gracias, Kevin.- le agradeció ella.

-No hay nada que agradecer, amor.- le susurró al oído.

Cuando el espectáculo terminó, todos los invitados entraron al salón que el lujoso yate ofrecía, saludaron a algunos invitamos y conversaron con ellos de temas sin importancia. Buscó a su hijo con la mirada y lo encontró jugando con un invitado que no esperaba tener esa noche: Teagan Costello.

Al parecer su suegro estaba empeñado en hacer nacer el amor en su matrimonio. Le molestaba de sobremanera tener a Claudine, el supuesto amor de su vida, y a Teagan, el hombre por el que Rebecca había estado dispuesta a anular su matrimonio.

No iba a permitir que su esposa fijara la mirada en su ex novio, al contrario, no permitiría que esa noche estuviera lejos por más de 30 centímetros. Y hablando de ella… ya la había perdido de vista.

-Kevin, así que finalmente echaste el anzuelo.- la voz de su mejor amigo lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

-No te había visto en la lista de invitados, Ryoma.- lo saludó con un abrazo y se estrecharon las manos.- ¿Dónde has dejado a Sakuno?

-Se ha quedado platicando con Claudine…- murmuró Ryoma con malicia.-, y Rebecca.- completó.

-Eso puede ser peligroso.- admitió Kevin.- y al parecer no has hecho nada para impedirlo.

Kevin vio a Teagan acercase con cautela y sonrió con pesar. Lo saludó con fingida cortesía y comentaron algunos valores de la bolsa.

-Me retiro, debo ir a buscar a Sakuno.- se despidió Ryoma, quién sin más se fue.

-¿Dónde has dejado a Becky, Kevin?- preguntó Teagan con una sonrisa helada en el rostro.

-¿Hablas de Rebecca, mi esposa?- respondió arrastrando las palabras.

-Me temo que sí. Hace unos días la invite a tomar un café, nos la pasamos de lo mejor.- provocó éste.

Apretó los puños rehusándose a darle un par de golpes en su perfecto rostro de niño rico. No tenía la certeza sí lo que decía era cierto o solo una provocación para hacerlo perder el control. Siguió el ritmo de la conversación con la inteligencia que lo diferenciaba del resto de los hombres y pidió al cielo una salvación, pero al parecer Dios se estaba tomando un descanso.

-Dentro de 3 meses Becka y yo celebraremos nuestro aniversario en la finca a las afueras de Seattle, sería un honor tenerte como invitado.- le dijo mordaz.

-¡Cierto! Sus cinco años de perfecto matrimonio…

No podía resistir más, sin darse cuenta estrello un puño en la cara de Teagan, quién sin pensarlo respondió al golpe. En cuestión de segundos se encontraban envueltos en una riña.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué demonios pensabas? ¡Haz arruinado por completo la celebración!- gritó Rebecca mientras entraban a la casa.- se suponía que _eras_ uno de los anfitriones, como digno yerno de mi padre tu deber era tragarte todas las provocaciones.

-¿Eso esperabas?- gruñó Kevin.- ¿Qué me tragara todas las obscenidades que tu amante me grita a la cara?- la tomó por el brazo y colocó a Rebecca frente a él.- ¿Qué aguantara su prepotencia al decirme que a pesar de nuestro matrimonio lo sigues amando?

-¡Es lo mismo que yo hice con la zorra de Claudine!- gritó ella con dolor.

Escuchar el tono de voz de Rebecca fue como un cubetazo de agua fría. Ella tenía razón, había echado a perder la fiesta de su padre, y no conforme con eso le reclamaba que amara a otro hombre.

-Lo siento, no debí actuar así- se disculpó con ella.- Actué de manera egoísta.

-¿Egoísta? Sólo dirás eso supongo.- Rebecca sintió que las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y un nudo en la garganta casi le impedía hablar.- Para ti es muy fácil hacer todo esto, es sencillo pensar que no me lástima que Claudine me haya dicho que a pesar de que eres mi esposo la sigues amando, que probablemente Brian no sea tu único hijo, y no conforme con eso se atreve a echarme en cara que yo no te los puedo dar.- gritó furiosa.- ¡Eso solo se lo pudiste haber dicho tú! Se me olvidaba que entre tú y yo solo hay un sucio contrato de negocios.- chilló mientras intentaba secarse las lágrimas.

-¿Eso te dijo?- preguntó Kevin sin dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.- Todo eso es mentira, Andreas nació un año antes de que yo la conociera.- sentenció sin más a punto de subir las largas escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones.- Dormiré en el cuarto de invitados.

-¡NO!- gritó ella con desesperación.- Vamos a terminar de hablar de esto.

-¿Para qué, Rebecca? Nunca llegaremos a un acuerdo- respondió molesto.- no tengo nada más que decir acerca del tema.

-¡Porque quiero terminar el tema de una vez por todas!

La miró con tristeza y la abrazó. Lo último que necesitaba era pelear con ella. Claudine había tocado la fibra sensible de su matrimonio: La esterilidad de Becka. No estaba ansioso de tener más hijos, pero si le gustaría que Brian tuviera un hermano o hermana.

-Suéltame.- le dijo Rebecca mientras intentaba zafarse.- No necesito de ti, Kevin Smith, un verdadero hombre no responde a golpes a las agresiones de otro.

-¿Estás diciendo que no soy un hombre de verdad?- acercó sus labios a los de ella y puso sentir su aliento.- ¿Y si te beso en este momento cambiarás de opinión?- la besó con ternura a pesar de que ella se resistía, y fue entonces que sintió una punzada en el labio. Lo había mordido.

-¡Te dije que me sueltes!- refunfuñó ella alejándose de él.

-¿Aún quieres discutir?-preguntó incrédulo.

-¡Sí, maldita sea!

-En el gimnasio hay sacos de boxeo, ¿Por qué no te desquitas con ellos?

-¡Puede que lo haga!- exclamó Rebecca enfadada, comprendiendo que Kevin le estaba tomando el pelo.

-Antes de eso te recomiendo cambiarte de ropa- se aventuró a decir Kevin con indolencia.

Rebecca no se molestó siquiera en pensar lo que haría a continuación, se quito un zapato y se lo arrojó a Kevin. Él lo paro, y lo dejó sobre una mesa y caminó hacia ella.

-Te daré la oportunidad de intentarlo nuevamente.

En un arranque de ira, el bolso de noche salió volando. Rebecca gritó de rabia al ver que Kevin la agarraba y la llevaba por la fuerza escaleras arriba. Lo golpeó en los hombros, en los brazos, en la cara, gritando de impotencia al ver que él no se inmutaba.

Al llegar al dormitorio, Kevin cerró la puerta de una patada, y la depositó en el suelo de mármol.

-¡Basta, Rebecca!- gruñó con voz ronca.

-¡No tienes ni idea de cómo me siento!

-Yo me siento igual- contestó Kevin tomándola de los hombros y sujetándola para que no lo volviera a golpear.- Basta ya.

-¡Siento que te odio!

-¿Porqué?- replicó él- ¿Por qué una mujer despechaba trate de arruinar nuestro matrimonio?

-¡Sí! Por eso y por todo lo demás.- ella se zafó y comenzó a desvestirse.- Quiero irme a la cama. Sola.

Se sentía estúpida, estaba desquitándose con Kevin a pesar de haberle dado su lugar, pero tenía que sacar la ira que llevaba dentro.

-Entonces vete a la cama. Mañana pasaré temprano por Brian a casa de tu padre.

Y sin más Kevin salió de la habitación.

Rebecca se puso un camisón y contempló la vista que ofrecían los grandiosos jardines de la residencia, la luna se reflejaba sobre la piscina dando un aspecto ecuánime a su estado de ánimo. Echó la cortina, apagó la luz y se metió a la cama.

No supo cuanto tiempo transcurrió, pero horas después sintió que el otro lado de la cama de hundía. Era Kevin. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y en silenció rogó: _abrázame._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente el ruido de la ducha la despertó. Hubiera sido tan fácil meterse en ella con Kevin, tal y como hacía todas las mañanas. Ordenó la ropa que se pondría y en cuanto él salió del cuarto de baño se escurrió puertas adentro y comenzó a ducharse. No quería darle la cara después de la discusión de la noche anterior.

Terminó de ducharse y se vistió con la rapidez que le fue posible. Bajó a desayunar y encontró a Kevin llevándose un pedazo de fruta a la boca como si nada hubiera arruinado la noche anterior.

En cuanto la vio llegar, Kevin se puso de pie y le ofreció asiento. Pidió el desayuno para ella y comenzó a hablar de temas ajenos a todo lo ocurrido.

-Dado que es sábado, he pensado que podríamos pasar todo el día con Brian, hace mucho que salimos los tres.- ofreció Kevin.- Me gustaría mucho llevarlos al Bumbershoot.

El Bumbershoot era uno de los mayores festivales que la ciudad ofrecía, éste tenía espectáculos musicales y de performance.

-Me encantaría.- murmuró con la cabeza gacha.- ¿Quieres que vayamos por Brian juntos? Mi padre ya debe tenerlo listo, es muy madrugador.

-Sí, esa la razón de mi espera, con mi esposa hasta el infinito y más allá.

_-Su desayuno, señora_- intervino una de las empleadas.

Comenzaron a desayunar en silencio, de vez en cuando rompiéndolo para tratar temas de interés común.

-¿Entonces Sakuno está embarazada?- preguntó Kevin con asombro.- Ryoma no me ha dicho nada, de hecho ha estado muy extraño desde su noche en la comandancia.- rió.

-Eso fue hace un par de días, no creo que haya tenido tiempo en su mente de contártelo.

-Supongo.- respondió él.- Hace mucho que no te hago esta pregunta, pero con lo de anoche creo que es necesario.- hizo una pausa.- ¿Has seguido el tratamiento médico? Hace un par de meses no tienes tu período.

Ante aquella afirmación Rebecca se ruborizó. Él que un hombre hablará del ciclo menstrual de una mujer era normal, pero que lo hiciera Kevin hacía las cosas diferentes. Sintió que se atragantaba con el zumo de naranja y cuando se repuso respondió:

-Al pie de la letra, y no me ha llegado el período porque en mí es normal que se atrase por meses, incluso un año.

-¿Cuándo es tu próxima consulta?- insistió Kevin con una sonrisa coqueta en el rostro.- Me gustaría mucho ir contigo.

-Dentro de 3 semanas. Y no es necesario que vengas, sé cuidarme sola.- Sin saber porqué Rebecca se molestó, durante los años de matrimonio Kevin nunca había mostrado interés por su tratamiento de fertilidad, y ahora, después de una noche de discusión sobre los respectivos amantes resultaba que estaba muy al tanto de su salud.- Te daré copias de todos los análisis y de las facturas.

-Sabes que no me refiero a eso- se defendió Kevin tratando de controlarse, intentaba hacer que su matrimonio funcionara y su flamante esposa creaba miles de barreras para impedir que avanzaran.-, me interesa mucho saber cómo vas con eso, somos un matrimonio y me interesa todo lo que tenga que ver contigo, así que deja de tener esa actitud explosiva conmigo que no tengo la culpa de nada.

-Está bien, iremos juntos a la próxima consulta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El fin de semana había estado encantador. De una visita al Bubershoot habían pasado a correo por el parque y terminar comiendo helados, finalmente habían llegado a la casa para meterse a la enorme alberca.

-Estos son los días que diría maravillosos.- comentó Brian mientras Kevin los abrigaba.- Me gustaría que todos los fines de semana fueron así, papá.

-Lo intentaremos campeón.- Kevin terminó de arroparlo y le desbarató el cabello.- Es hora de dormir, mañana tenemos que irnos muy temprano con el tío Ryoma.

-¡Sí!.- exclamó el niño con felicidad.- me gusta mucho jugar con Damien, siempre le gano a los pistoleros.

Cuando Brian se quedó completamente dormido, fue a su habitación y se encontró a su flamante esposa hablando por teléfono vestida con un fino camisón se seda.

La miró durante unos segundos, se veía tan hermosa sentada en el borde de la cama, sus largas piernas estaban cruzadas como si de una obra de arte se tratasen. Sus largos cabellos rubios caían sobre su rostro en una cascada dorada que eliminada todo matiz de amargura que pudiera tener. La vio hacer un mohín con los labios y sintió que algo se le amarraba por dentro. Tenía ganar de hacerle el amor a su esposa. Posó la mirada en los generosos pechos de ella y sintió una leve erección. La quería, en ese mismo instante.

-¿Entonces lo que hablabas con el profesor era de cómo le iba a proponer matrimonio a su novia?- dijo Rebecca mientras reía.- Que tonto es Ryoma, mira que pensar que lo ibas a dejar por un maestro.

Kevin comenzó a desvestirse y la llamada se le antojo eterna. No le importaban los problemas de su mejor amigo, lo único que deseaba era hacerle el amor a su mujer.

-Sakuno ¿te parece si dejamos la conversación para mañana?- Rebecca miró a Kevin de reojo y se sintió incomoda.- Claro, haré ese pastel solo para mi sobrinito o sobrinita.- soltó una risita y colgó.- ¿Ha pasado algo?- preguntó confundida.- Te veo un poco agitado y nervioso.- le dijo arqueando la ceja.

-Solo un par de cosas…- Kevin se acercó a ella y le besó el lóbulo de la oreja.- ¿Qué tal si esta noche olvidamos todas las peleas y…?

-¡No!.- se negó de inmediato.- no me tientes Kevin, esto ya es difícil para mí.- le dijo mientras se sonrojaba.

-¿Entonces te estoy tentando?- tomó la mano de Rebecca y se llevo uno de los dedos a la boca.- Hace mucho que no tenemos intimidad…

-Kevin…- susurró Rebecca con deseo.

-Yo sé cuánto te encanta que te toque.- Kevin deslizó su mano por debajo de la tela del camisón y comenzó a besarla frenéticamente.

Se olvidó de todo, lo único que deseaba era estar dentro del cuerpo de su esposa, quería ver sus ojos mientras llegaban al clímax. Siguió acariciándola mientras ella rogaba atención. Tal vez no fuera el mejor esposo, pero estaba seguro que era el mejor amante.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sentado frente a frente con su mejor amigo, Kevin se pregunto si había algo mejor que pasar un domingo tranquilo en algún lugar remoto a las afueras de Seattle. La noche anterior había sido un verdadero safari, con solo recordarlo el deseo de volver a poseer a Rebecca crecía más y más.

-Entonces Claudine te ha seguido buscando ¿cierto?- preguntó Ryoma mientras bebía un poco de whisky.

-Para mi desgracia, sí.- afirmó Kevin con pesar.- Hace un par de semanas marcó a la casa diciendo que le urgía hablar conmigo, no sé como Timo la soporta, porque yo ya no.- se sirvió otro poco de whisky y lo bebió de un trago.- ¿Sabías que en la fiesta del yate le dijo a Rebecca que Andreas es hijo mío? Le tuve que mentir que cuando conocí a Claudine el niño ya había nacido, pero si comienza a sacar cuentas descubrirá que es mentira.

-¿Y si intentas diciéndole la verdad?- aventuró Ryoma.- probablemente así los problemas dis-mi-nu-yan.- dijo arrastrando las sílabas.

-He querido intentarlo, pero recordar al maldito de Tag me enciende la sangre.- gruñó entre dientes.- Me fastidia la idea de tener que verlo mañana en la oficina.

-Veo que aún no estás enterado.- se burló Ryoma.- Tag firmó su renuncia desde el jueves, si lo viste el viernes es porque estaba terminando de recoger sus cosas, tengo entendido que mañana solo pasará por sus cuadros.

-¿Y se puede saber dónde va a trabajar?- preguntó con interés.

-Tu suegro, Arthur, le ha ofrecido empleo en una de las filiales en Grecia.- informó Ryoma divertido.- Al parecer tiene más consideraciones con el amante que con el yerno.- se mofó.

-Eso no es gracioso, Ryoma.- la voz de Kevin se endureció al instante y el recuerdo de hace dos días invadió su mente.- me dijo en la cara que mi matrimonio con Rebecca era una farsa, y no conforme con eso me restregó en la cara que aún se frecuentan.- respiró hondo e intentó calmarse.- Esa noche discutimos tanto que no puedo ni recordar que tanto me dijo, si mi madre siguiera viva hubiera muerto con todas las maldiciones de Rebecca.

Ryoma soltó una carcajada mientras se ponía de pie, le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda y sonrió con complicidad.

-Querido amigo, las mujeres son todo un dilema, y temo decirte que estas enamorante de tu esposa.

-¿Sabes lo ridículo que suena eso viniendo de ti, Ryoma?- preguntó Kevin burlón.- Me estás diciendo que me estoy enamorando de mi es-po-sa.

-Exacto, ¿te apetece un partido?

-Espero sea de ping pong porque no tengo ganas de correr.

-¿Noche safari?

¿Cómo demonio adivinaba sus pensamientos? Lo miró con miedo y negó con la cabeza. Una cosa era hablar con su mejor amigo de sus problemas maritales y otro muy distinto hablar de su intimidad.

-Eh Ryoma ¿Qué paso con el profesor?

-Ni me lo recuerdes- sentenció Ryoma.- Damien aún sigue castigado por eso.

-¿Castigado?

Kevin miró a Damien correr por el jardín con su pistola de agua de último modelo, mientras vestía un traje y escudo de capitán América. Le encantaría estar así de castigado.

-Si ese es un niño castigado no quiero ni imaginarme que será un niño con libertad.- se burló Kevin.

-¡Ni hables! Que tu Iron man nunca ha estado castigado.- replicó Ryoma mientras veía a Brian correr vestido de Super héroe.

-Mejor juguemos ese partido de tennis que tanto deseas.- accedió Kevin.- el solo ver correr a esos niños me hace sentir viejo y holgazán.

-Solo tenemos…- Ryoma recordó su edad y tragó saliva.- tienes razón, debemos mantenernos jóvenes, querido amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Escuchar hablar a Sakuno de su embarazo entristecía de sobremanera a Rebecca. No era que no se alegrará por ella, por el contrario, estaba muy feliz de ver que los problemas con Ryoma habían terminado. Pagaría lo que fuera porque sus problemas con Kevin fueran tan sencillos de resolver como la confusión que Damien había creado.

Siguió escuchando con atención la historial del profesor y sonrió. ¿Cómo a un niño se le podían ocurrir tantas cosas? Al parecer Peter le había pedido a Sakuno ayuda para hacerle una proposición de matrimonio decente a su prometida, y como ella no había tenido una pedida de mano muy romántica había accedido encantada.

-No saber lo terrible que fue ver a Ryoma en completo estado de ebriedad, ¡venía cayéndose de borracho!- rió Sakuno.- Y al día siguiente me dice que nos separemos porque tengo un amante ¡Como si yo fuera capaz de engañar al hombre de mi vida!- se mofó.- Luego cuando le dije que estaba embarazada casi se desmaya.

Soltaron una carcajada y finalmente Sakuno tocó el tema de interés.

-¿Ya te ha dicho Kevin porque golpeó a Tag?- preguntó Sakuno con una mueca de incomodidad en el rostro.- Al parecer Ryoma logró detener la publicación de la riña en los periódicos.

-Y se lo agradezco, no quiero ni imaginarme lo que hubiera sido tener encima a los paparazis para dar explicaciones.- respondió.- Y en cuanto a lo de Tag; Kevin lo golpeó porque le dijo que él y yo nos seguíamos viendo.- resopló, giró los ojos y enarcó las cejas con arrogancia.- como si mi matrimonio no fuera impedimento suficiente para tener una relación, eso sin tomar en cuenta que sería el hazme reír de todos.

-¿Y Claudine?- preguntó Sakuno con miedo a una reacción peor a la ya mostrada.- Tengo entendido que Andreas es hijo de Timo.

-Eso fue exactamente lo que me dijo Kevin anoche, pero no le creo. Andreas tiene 2 años menos que su relación con esa zorra.

-¡Rebecca!- exclamó Sakuno sorprendida.

-¡Por Dios Sakuno! Esa tipa me saca de quicio, no sabes cuánto moría por sacarle los ojos.

-Mejor cambiemos de tema.- pidió Sakuno.- ¿Cómo vas con el tratamiento?

-No fui a mi cita hace dos semanas, no quiero escuchar lo mismo de siempre.- Rebecca sintió un nudo en la garganta y trago saliva para no echarse a llorar.- Es increíble que Kevin no tenga más hijos por ahí, es terrible saber que probablemente nunca podré darle un hermano a Brian.

-¿Pero el sexo con Kevin es bueno, no?- preguntó Sakuno con una risita.

-Desde luego, anoche se puso todo fogoso… fue tan pasional que me olvidé por completo de todos nuestros problemas.- admitió Rebecca ruborizándose.

-Si no tienen problemas en la cama nada está perdido, recuerda que las mejores reconciliaciones se dan entre sábanas.- volvió a reír Sakuno.

-Si ese fuera el caso mi matrimonio fuera el más perfecto del mundo.- rió Rebecca con burla.- ¿Te has preguntado que sería tu matrimonio sin sexo?

-Sería lindo pero nada pasional.

-¿Te has imaginado como sería mi hijo si logrará embarazarme?

-Rubio, de eso no hay duda…

Las dos mujeres se echaron a reír y siguieron su día de campo como ni nunca se hubiera mencionado el nombre de Claudine.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Becka…

Rebecca entreabrió los ojos y le pareció escuchar la voz de su esposo. Volvió a taparse con las sábanas y sintió un leve cosquilleo en los pies.

-No… déjame dormir.- musitó adormilada.

-Ya es tarde, me tengo que ir al trabajo, Brian sigue dormido.- le dijo él al oído.

-No, no te vayas.- le pidió sin saber exactamente que decía.

Se abrazó a la almohada e hizo un mohín. Se colocó boca arriba y sintió que le acomodaban el cabello detrás de la oreja, respiró profundamente y abrió los ojos, se los frotó lentamente y vio a Kevin sobre ella.

-Te ves hermosa mientras duermes.- le dijo él mientras se acercaba lentamente.

-¿Enserio lo crees?- preguntó aún en estado de sueño.

-Claro que sí…

Como si se tratará de hacer clic, Rebecca sintió sus labios sobre los suyos, no era un beso como cualquier otro, por una extraña razón se sentía en las nubes. Siguió besándolo al ritmo que él marcaba y cuando sintió la lengua entrar en su boca gimió. Por instinto le desabrochó la camisa y se la quitó por los hombros, deslizando sus manos por los fuertes brazos de él, no tenía la certeza de lo que estaba haciendo, pero quería prolongar el momento. Siguió besándolo como si de ellos dependiera su vida mientras intentaba quitarse las sábanas de encima.

-Me encantas…

Le encantaba. No sabía que significaba, pero si eso era parte de su sueño ¡quería que sucediera! Lo abrazó por el cuello y sintió su respiración. Kevin se quitó los pantalones e inmediatamente su ropa interior fue a dar al suelo. Rebecca lo imitó y se quitó el camisón de satén. Acarició el abdomen de Kevin y depositó sendos besos a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Lo escuchó respirar y comenzó a explorar más abajo, tocando apena el miembro entre las piernas. Intentó sentarse mientras intentaba apartar las sábanas, consciente de las constantes caricias de Kevin. Él gimió y colocó las manos sobre las caderas levantándola y sentándole a horcajas sobre él. Sintió una vorágine de sensaciones invadir sus terminaciones nerviosas mientas Kevin le acariciaba todo el cuerpo. Y entonces fue ella quién gritó su nombre y le rogó que la poseyera.

Kevin sonrió y la levantó para después volver a bajarla lentamente, llenándola y sentándola encima. Rebecca sintió la imperiosa necesidad de mirarlo y giró el cuello, lo miró a los ojos y juntos fueron en busca del clímax y alcanzaron las cimas de la perfección. Compartieron lenta y delicadamente la unión de sus cuerpos y sentimientos.

Aquella situación que los rodeaba les quitó la capacidad de articular palabra, no podían ni siquiera moverse. Finalmente, Rebecca se dejó caer cobre el pecho de Kevin colocando la cabeza en el hueco de su cuello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Estaba de buen humor. No. Estaba de un humor magnifico que casi podría tocar el cielo y las estrellas. Estaba seguro que si se ponía a trabajar en ello llegaría al espacio sin ningún tipo de nave espacial. Kevin saludó a la recepcionista con una sonrisa y se metió al elevador y presionó el botón de su piso. Cuando las puertas se abrieron salió canturreando y siguió saludando a todo aquél que se encontraba. Cuando llegó a la mesa de su secretaria personal le pidió los pendientes y la correspondencia.

-Ha llegado usted de buen humor, señor.- le dijo la secretaria mientras le entregaba los papeles.- un poco tarde pero creo que ha valido la pena.

-¡Desde luego, Lucy!- dijo con alegría.- ¿hay algún otro pendiente?

-Yo, Kevin.

Kevin se dio la vuelta por inercia. Reconocería esa voz donde fuera. Cuando vio a Claudine sentada en los sillones de diseño de la sala de espera la sonrisa se le borro de la cara. Sí había pensado que nada ni nadie podría borrársela había estado muy equivocado. La miró de pies a cabeza y se repitió a si misma que no tenía idea de lo que le habría atraído de ella en el pasado. Esbozó una sonrisa amarga y arqueó las cejas con incredulidad. Al parecer la señora Markopolou quería jugar a tomar el té, pues bien, no le daría el gusto.

-Señora Markopolou.- le dijo fríamente- no creo que a su esposo le parezca apropiado que venga a verme sin su compañía, ¿o acaso él ya cambió sus costumbres griegas por las americanas?

-Mucho me temo que no, pero no tiene porque enterarse.- respondió ella con descaro.- vine a hablar contigo y no pienso irme sin hacerlo.

-Empieza, tienes un par de minutos como mucho.

-En privado.- Claudine le lanzó una mirada asesina a Lucy, quién fingía no escuchar ni ver nada.- tú.- dijo llamando la atención de la secretaria.- llévanos dos tazas de café, el mío sin azúcar y el del señor con un cubo.

-No he dicho que pasarías a mi oficina.- replicó Kevin tratando de contenerse.- de hecho me gustaría que te fueras.

-Hace unos años no decías lo mismo.

-Como bien lo has dicho, hace algunos años.- Kevin miró a Lucy y le dio la orden de que nadie los molestara.- y no lleves el café, la señora no estará el tiempo suficiente para tomarlo.

Lucy asintió con la cabeza y Kevin entró a la oficina seguido de Claudine. Cerró la puerta como si nada fuera de lo normal estuviera pasando y colocó su portafolio sobre el escritorio. La miró con seriedad mientras intentaba en algo que decirle para hacer que desapareciera de una vez por todas de su vida. Tomó asiento y ella lo imitó.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó él- Querías hablar conmigo, es más, en privado.- él no disimuló el sarcasmo y la antipatía que sentía por ella.- Di lo que tengas que decir.

Kevin notó que ella entrecerraba con los ojos con una sonrisa difícil de disimular en el rostro. Al parecer Claudine creía que tenía derecho a exigir hablar con él.

-Andreas es tu hijo.

Lo dijo sin rodeos y sin morderse la lengua. Kevin sintió que la furia se apoderaba de él. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir semejante blasfemia? Se negaba rotundamente a aceptar su paternidad, no porque creyera que Claudine era una mujerzuela, sino porque no estaba dispuesto a tener más problemas en su matrimonio, y menos ahora que estaba a punto de firmar una alianza con la naviera de Markopolou.

-¿Esperas que te crea?- preguntó son rabia.- ¿Crees que después de saber lo que sé de ti voy a crear semejante estupidez? Andreas se parece demasiado a Timo.

-¿Me estas acusando de ser una perversa?- preguntó ella mientras bostezaba.

-¿Eres tan estúpida como para pensar que podrías venir a decirme que Andreas es mi hijo y yo aceptaría gustoso? No te mereces ni una migaja de mí tiempo y de mi vida.- Kevin adoptó un tono gélido y despiadado.- ¿O acaso crees que te mereces el privilegio de la duda después de haberme engañado?

-¿Porqué tu secretaria es Lucy y no Kelly?- preguntó ella fingiendo amabilidad.- Pensé que habías encontrado una gran sustituta en ella, después de todo la madre de tu querido hijo Brian fue tu secretaria, ¿qué tiene de malo que la madre de tu primogénito sea una mujer de buena posición social como yo?

-¡No vuelvas a decir esa vil mentira!- exigió Kevin apretando los dientes – Sabes muy bien que Andreas no es mi hijo.

-Podría serlo ¿no? He sacado cuentas y es muy pero muy probable de que sea tuyo.

Kevin dio un golpe al escritorio provocando que el abre cartas, el pisa papeles y su portafolio cayeran al suelo de mármol. No iba a permitir que esa mujer arruinara su día y mucho menos su matrimonio. Ya tenía suficientes problemas para cargarse una supuesta paternidad de la que estaba seguro no formaba parte. Se frotó los ojos en señal de desesperación y contó mentalmente hasta diez. No iba a caer en su juego, tal vez en el pasado lo había hecho, pero ahora no. ¡No ahora que estaba decidido a hacer que su matrimonio funcionara!

-Vete.- le ordenó.- vete y no vuelvas más.

-Supongo que a Rebecca no le caerá nada bien saber que Andreas es tu hijo ¿no crees? Una lástima que la pobre no pueda darte un hijo.- amenazó Claudine con una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

Kevin rodeó el escritorio y la tomó por la mandíbula guiado por la rabia. La miró con furia y por primera vez en su vida sintió deseos de escupirle a una mujer en la cara.

-No te atrevas a contarle todas estás patrañas.- le dijo- sí lo haces te perseguiré hasta el fin de tus día.- la soltó de un golpe como si el contacto lo quemara.- Sí te atreves a hablar con ella, hablaré con Timo, aunque eso signifique posiblemente la ruina de mi matrimonio, pero puedes estar segura que el tuyo se convertirá en un infierno- la amenazó con determinación mientras clavaba su mirada en los ojos de ella.- Ahora haz el favor de irte.- caminó a la puerta y la abrió lentamente.

Observo como Claudine se ponía de pie mientras se alisaba la falda y fingía acomodarse el peinado. No tenía ni idea porque aquella mujer tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, en ese momento deseo ser mujer para borrársela de un puñetazo en la cara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras salía del elevador que conducía a la oficina de Kevin, Rebecca casi podía escuchar el leve taconeo de sus pasos. Todo era pura modernidad, desde los cuadros colgados en las paredes hasta el carísimo suelo de mármol. Cuando llegó junto a la secretaria de Kevin le dirigió una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Está mi esposo, Lucy?- preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.- me temó que se ha llevado unos papeles que no debía.

-Oh sí, pero en este momento está ocupado en una junta.- respondió la secretaria con evidente nerviosismo.- ¿gusta esperarlo en el despacho continúo?

-Gracias, creo que lo haré.

En ese momento la puerta de la oficina de Kevin se abrió. Rebecca se giró sobre sus talones y la vio caminar mientras se contoneaba. Era Claudine. Estaba acomodándose el suntuoso peinado mientras se lamía los labios pintados de rojo.

Sintió que sus piernas no la sostenían. Hizo un esfuerzo para mantener la cabeza en alto. La miró a los ojos y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca fue Claudine quien habló.

-¡Rebecca! Que milagro verte por aquí.

¿Qué milagro? Maldita mujer. ¡Si estaba en la oficina de SU esposo! Sonrió con falsedad y decidió atacar verbalmente. No iba a caer en provocaciones. ¡No la golpearía!

-Pero sí son las oficinas de mi esposo.- le respondió mordaz.- ¿Lo has pasado bien?

-Ni te lo imaginas.- respondió la otra con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Lucy, ese té tendrá que esperar, gracias por todo.- dijo dirigiéndose a la secretaria.- nos vemos después, Rebecca.

Y sin más la vio meterse en el elevador. Espero que las puertas se cerraran y miró a Lucy intentando contenerse por segunda vez en el día.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Lucy?- le preguntó.

-Yo…yo…- tartamudeó Lucy.- _yo creo que mi jefe no me paga lo suficiente para estas cosas_.- murmuró.

Rebecca se agarro al escritorio de Lucy con una mano mientras con la otra se llevaba la mano a la boca. Se sentía mal, pero no lo iba a demostrar. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con aquél par de ojos azules tan engañosos la paradoja de Epiménides.

Entró a la oficina sin siquiera saludarlo y segundos después escuchó que la puerta se cerraba.

-Te puedo asegurar que nada de lo que estas pensando es verdad.- Kevin tragó la saliva y trató de controlar su respiración.

-No vengo a pedirte ningún tipo de explicación.- le respondió Rebecca apretando los ojos con fuerza.- He venido por unos papeles que te has traído por error.

-Vamos a hablar de lo que acabas de ver, no quiero que pienses lo que no es.

-Te he dicho que no te estoy pidiendo ninguna clase de explicación.- repitió ella tratando de sonar firme. Miró el portafolio de Kevin en el piso y se agachó para buscar entre los documentos desperdigados los que le interesaban.- al parece lo has pasado bomba.

-Becka, yo sé que todo apunta en otra dirección, pero te aseguro que nada de lo que estas pensando es verdad.- dijo Kevin con desesperación, se agachó para recoger lo que estaba en el suelo y ayudarla a buscar, pero ella lo empujó.

-No es necesario que me ayudes.- Rebecca levantó un par de documentos y se puso de pie.- y tampoco es necesaria una explicación, yo sé que este matrimonio es por negocios, no espero amor de tu parte.

Kevin apretó los puños con fuerza y se puso de pie de un salto.

-¿Por qué insistes en recordarme que este matrimonio se dio así? ¿Te causa algún placer?- le preguntó con dolor.- dímelo.

-No, pero es bueno que ambos tengamos claro que no esperamos fidelidad en nuestra intimidad.

-¡Te he sido, soy y te seré fiel, maldita sea!- explotó él.

-¡No me importa!- gritó Rebecca mientras agitaba la cabeza en señal de frustración.

-¿Soy para ti un maldito negocio, o solo el hombre que te puede dar el maldito hijo que tanto deseas?

Kevin quiso retirar aquellas palabras pero se dio cuenta que era demasiado tarde. No había querido herirla, no sabía porque pero ver aquella expresión en los ojos de ella lo partía por dentro. Intentó decir algo pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Así es, me alegra que lo tengas claro.- dijo ella mientras tragaba saliva.- eres mi banco de esperma, espero que con el historial amoroso que tienes seas lo suficientemente capaz de darme un hijo.

-¿Eso crees?- preguntó Kevin con furia.- ¿Soy tu juguete sexual?

-Sí.

Kevin la tomo por las caderas y la colocó sobre el escritorio. Ella le dio golpes por todo el cuerpo mientras le decía que la soltara.

-¡Te voy a demostrar que este banco de esperma también puede hacer unas cuantas cosas!- le levantó la falda para después él bajarse los pantalones, no iba a permitir que ella le hablará de esa forma.- porque no soy un juguete.

-Suéltame.- gritó Rebecca. Lo golpeó en donde le puse posible e incluso intento morderlo. Contempló con miedo como Kevin se quitaba la ropa interior y le bajaba las bragas, no quería que sucediera así.- ¡Déjame!- le pidió.

-¡No!- se negó él.

Kevin se colocó entre sus piernas y la penetró con fuerza.

-¿Vez como este banco de esperma te fascina?- le dijo al sentir que el interior de Rebecca lo recibía con deleite.

Ella no respondió, el deseo se había apoderado de ella y no tenía caso pelear. Kevin estaba tan excitado que se movía un ritmo frenético. Después de unos minutos ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo.

Rebecca se sentía avergonzada, Kevin retiró su miembro de ella y se vistió rápidamente, se tapo los ojos con la mano y suspiró como si se arrepintiera de lo ocurrido.

-Lo-lo lamento.- dijo con miedo.- no tenía que haber ocurrido, no de esta manera.

-No te preocupes, después de todo para eso me casé contigo, para que tengamos sexo cada vez que se pueda, a ver si así puedes arreglar mi problema de esterilidad.

Rebecca se puso de pie y se colocó la ropa, se arregló el cabello y caminó a la puerta.

-Al fin y al cabo solo soy una sustituta.

Giró el picaporte y salió de la oficina arrugando los papeles que había ido a recoger. Cerró la puerta tras sí y miró a Lucy como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Está el señor Costello en su oficina?

-Sí, no tiene mucho que ha llegado.

-Perfecto, nos vemos después.

Sabía que no tenía porque ir, pero necesitaba llorar con alguien, necesitaba un abrazo…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_A ver si así puedes arreglar mi problema de esterilidad soy una sustituta…_ Aquellas palabras resonaban en su cabeza como un grupo malísimo de Rock' n roll. Hizo un esfuerzo por moverse y salió de su oficina. Rebecca ya se había ido.

-¿Mi esposa se fue?- preguntó para sí.

-No, está en la oficina del señor Costello.- respondió Lucy como si la pregunta hubiera sido para ella.

¿Con Costello? Era cierto que tenía razones para estar enojado, pero ninguna para ir a ver a Tag. Caminó en zancadas a la oficina del susodicho y cuando abrió la puerta no le gustó nada lo que estaba viendo.

Ahí estaba Rebecca, con su hermoso cabello rubio caerle sobre los hombros, mientras se abrazaba a Tag como si fuera su último recurso. Se aclaró la garganta para hacer notar su presencia.

-Kevin…- murmuró Tag.- ¿Qué te trae a mi casi ex oficina?- preguntó divertido.

-Viene a cuidar su inversión.- intervino Rebecca mientras se ponía unos lentes oscuros que acababa de sacar de su diminuto bolso.- ¿no es así, Kevin?

-Por supuesto, Becka.- respondió Kevin- los activos como tu al parecer están a la baja, no me gustaría que te devaluaras.- sonrió- No olvides que esta noche tenemos que ir a la opera.- y sin más cerró la puerta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakuno escuchó alarmada la voz de su amiga al otro lado de la línea. Por como sonaba se dio cuenta que Rebecca estaba muy alterada. Era una suerte que estuviera en el piso de arriba. Se despidió de Ryoma y tomó el elevador para ir por su amiga. Era una lástima que Kevin no se diera cuenta del amor que Rebecca le tenía.

-Gracias.- le dijo Rebecca en cuanto la vio.- sé que tienes miles de cosas que hacer con Ryoma, pero en verdad necesito salir de aquí, y que mejor que con una amiga.

-No te preocupes, solo le vine a dejar algo que había olvidado en casa.- la tranquilizó.- ¿Nos vamos ahora o prefieres esperar a calmarte?

-Quiero salir inmediatamente.- pidió Rebecca.

Salieron juntas del edificio y Sakuno le indicó pidió las llaves del coche alegando que no podía conducir en ese estado, estaba demasiado alterada como para lidiar con el tráfico de la mañana.

-Mi chofer nos llevara a donde quieras.- repitió Sakuno.- insisto en que no puedes conducir, estas demasiado alterada, demasiado todo.

-Solo quiero…

Rebecca no terminó de hablar porque un incesante deseo de vomitar la obligó a callar. Respiró profundamente y logró controlarlo.

-Me siento mareada, creo que con tantas cosas se me bajó la presión.- se disculpó.

-Debemos ir a un doctor,- le dijo Sakuno- es mejor que te revisen.

-No, es solo la furia, la ira que tengo dentro.- gruñó Rebecca.- No sabes lo terrible que fue verlos, es horrible saber que nunca me amará.

-Eso no es tu culpa- Sakuno miró a su amiga con tristeza, ella misma había pasado por algo similar en el pasado, y aunque al final todo había marchado bien no podía evitar sentir rabia contra Kevin, ni siquiera Ryoma había sido tan insensible.- ¡Rebecca!- gritó Sakuno al ver que su amiga desfallecía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rebecca se sentó sobre la camilla del hospital y miró alrededor. Le dolía la cabeza. Intentó recordar lo ocurrido y en ese momento se dio cuenta que se había desmayado afuera del corporativo. Estiró los brazos y sintió un jalón, vio que tenía un piquete y un algodón. Al parecer le habían sacado sangre.

Se puso de pie y en ese momento entro una enfermera.

-Ha dormido mucho, señora.- la enfermera la miró sonriente y comenzó a inspeccionarle el brazo.- ¿le duele?- le preguntó. Rebecca asintió con la cabeza.- Le pondré un más de alcohol para calmar la el piquete, en cuanto al dolor se irá si mantiene el brazo doblado.

-¿La señora Echizen se ha ido?

-Se encuentra afuera, el doctor la está esperando en su consultorio. Enhorabuena, señora Smith.

La enfermera se retiró dejando a Rebecca totalmente confundida. Tal vez la estaba felicitando por no haberse todo la cabeza al caer sobre el pavimento. Salió de la habitación y se encontró a Sakuno esperando a un lado de la puerta.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó.- al parecer he dormido más de lo esperado.

-No te preocupes.- Sakuno sonrió de oreja a oreja y juntas caminaron al consultorio.- Es una suerte que el consultorio de tu endocrinólogo esté tan cerca.

Pasaron al consultorio y ambas mujeres tomaron asiento. Sakuno se mostraba muy feliz y el doctor también, algo andaba mal. Se suponía que normalmente el doctor debería estar enojado por no haber asistido a su revisión hace un par de semanas.

-Theo- le dijo Rebecca al doctor.- ¿debo tomar vitaminas o regular mi alimentación?- preguntó cansada de la misma cantaleta sobre sus malestares- prometo no volver a saltarme la consulta.

-Créeme que no te las volverás a saltar.- sonrió el doctor.- y la señora Echizen nos va ayudar ¿cierto?

-Así es.- asintió Sakuno radiante.

-¿Anemia?- preguntó Rebecca con miedo- ¿leucemia? ¿cáncer?- miró a Theo implorando que le dijera que tenía.- ¿Me voy a morir?

-Claro que no Rebecca.- respondió éste- el tratamiento funcionó perfectamente, los años no han pasado en vano.

-¿Qué quiere decir?

-Estás embarazada.

-¿Em...embarazada?

Eso fue lo último que pudo pronunciar antes de volver a desmayarse.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Estás embarazada… embarazada…._

Rebecca se miró al espejo y sonrió para sus adentros. Se cepillo el cabello y se lo colocó sobre un hombro. Los análisis habían confirmado su embarazo. Tenía cinco semanas de embarazo, eso explicaba que hubiera subido ligeramente de peso. Al fin tenía lo que tanto deseaba.

Cuando había iniciado el tratamiento unos años atrás, había tenido sus dudas. Más de 10 veces había creído estar embarazada y los análisis siempre le daban un rotundo _Negativo_, y ahora, justo cuando se rendía la vida le daba razones para seguir adelante. Interpretó todo como una señal.

No era un embarazo de alto riesgo, pero Theo le había aconsejado mantener relaciones sexuales pasivas, en sus propias palabras le había dicho: _nada de sexo contra la pared o en la ducha, debes ser precavida, no es de alto riesgo pero dadas tus condiciones es mejor que tengas cuidado._ Y eso haría.

No estaba segura de sí decírselo a Kevin, estaba demasiado decepcionada. Al despertar habían hecho el amor de tal manera que había pensado que su matrimonio merecía otra oportunidad, y un par de horas después tenía sexo sobre el escritorio con su amante. Detestaba a Claudine, pero Kevin no era inocente, el debería aprender a decir no.

-¿Aún no estás lista?- preguntó Kevin entrando a la habitación.- Tenemos que ir a la opera.

¡Eso era el colmo! Intento calmarse por el bien del bebé pero le fue imposible. Se acercó a él y le dio una bofetada.

-¿Piensas que puedes estar con tu amante en la mañana y por la noche salir a presumir a tu esposa trofeo? ¡Estás equivocado!- le dijo.- Puedes quedarte a dormir aquí, iré al cuarto de Brian.

Rebecca salió de la habitación dando un portazo y caminó a la habitación de Brian.

-¿Papá y tú están enojado?- preguntó el niño al verla entrar.

-Claro que no, pequeño.- le dijo mientras le besaba la frente.- ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Últimamente siempre discuten- lamentó el niño- ¿Por qué los papás de Damien se llevan bien y ustedes no?

-Lo que pasa es que tu papi y yo tenemos unos pequeños problemas con las finanzas, solo es eso.- le mintió.

-No es verdad- lloró Brian mientras hacía una rabieta- se dicen cosas feas que nada tienen que ver con el dinero.

-Brian…- Rebecca tomo el rostro del niño entras las manos y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas- pase lo que pase recuerda que en mí tienes una madre.- lo abrazó mientras se repetía una y otra vez que tenía que fingir que no pasaba nada. Brian no tenía porque sufrir por los problemas ocasionados.

Kevin no merecía que se comportará como una esposa modelo, pero intentaría rescatar lo poco que quedaba de ese matrimonio. Se secó las lágrimas y le prometió a Brian que intentaría "_en contentarse"_ con su papá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kevin se frotó la mejilla y trató de explicarse porque le dolía el corazón y no la cara. Parpadeo varias veces esperando encontrar la respuesta pero al final solo consiguió sentirse inútil.

Tomó el teléfono y le marcó a Ryoma.

-¿Ryoma? Tengo un problema- dijo cuando su amigo respondió el tercer tono- Rebecca me abofeteó, pero no me duele la mejilla, me duele el corazón y siento mi estomago contraído.

_-Bienvenido al club, Kevin_.- dijo Ryoma divertido al otro lado de línea.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

_-Tengo cosas que hacer, hablamos después…_

-¡No, no me cuelgues Ryoma!

_-Averígualo por ti mismo, la respuesta ya la tienes, por cierto enhorabuena._

-¿Qué?

_-Mada mada dane._

Quiso decirle un par de cosas pero la comunicación se había cortado, le marcó a su casa y escuchó a la operadora decir que estaba fuera de servicio. ¡Maldito Ryoma, había desconectado el teléfono!

-Dame quince minutos y estaré lista para la opera- Rebecca irrumpió en la habitación con una serenidad que podía sacar de quicio a Dios.

-No, prefiero que hablemos.

-Ok.- fue lo único que ella respondió.

Rebecca tomó asiento en la cama y lo miro a los ojos, por alguna razón lo notaba tenso, como si quisiera decir algo que no podía ¿quizá tenía ganas de ir al baño?

-Sé que es difícil que me creas por la cantidad que veces que te he fallado en mi papel de esposo- comenzó a decir Kevin- pero esta mañana, cuando Claudine fue a buscarme a la oficina le pedí que se fuera, ella insistió tanto que me vi orillado a recibirla.

-Te creo- accedió Rebecca- yo también te debo una disculpa por mi reacción.

-¿Lo dices enserio?- preguntó Kevin sin dar crédito, normalmente ella hubiera dado batalla diciendo que no era tonta y todas esas cosas.

-Sí, yo sé que a veces nosotras las mujeres tendemos a ser insistentes.

-Gra-gracias.- tartamudeó él.- ¿Y Costello?

-No pasó nada- sonrió Rebecca- solo fui a saludarlo y a despedirme de él, tengo entendido que mañana se va a Grecia.

Se miraron unos segundos y Kevin la besó.

-¿Crees que pueda pasar la noche con mi esposa?- le preguntó con picardía.

Rebecca quiso gritar _¡Sí, sí!_, pero recordó que tenía que cuidarse. Le sonrió y se excuso con un malestar en la espalda.

-¿Te lastime en la oficina?- se preocupó Kevin.- De verdad yo no quería que…

-No te preocupes, no ha sido culpa tuya, he resbalado y me lastimé.- mintió.

-¿Has ido al doctor? ¿Quieres que te lleve?

-No, ya he ido, solo me dijo que tenía que cuidarme.

Se acostaron en silencio y durmieron abrazados. Rebecca se sintió culpable por no decirle la verdad, se convenció a sí misma de que era lo mejor. Antes de cargarle la responsabilidad a Kevin quería que su matrimonio se estabilizara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente de Claudine.

Kevin se decía que no pasaba nada, tal vez Rebecca estaba pasando por un cambio hormonal, quizá le había bajado el período y no quería decirle por miedo a decepcionarlo de nuevo. Terminó de ponerse el traje, y bajo a recibir a los invitados que tendría esa noche.

Miró a Rebecca darles la bienvenida como la perfecta anfitriona que era. Se acercó a ella y la tomó por la cintura.

-Un placer tenerlos en mi hogar, señores- les dijo a los invitados.- espero que esta noche sea satisfactoria para todos.

-Lo sé Smith.- dijo uno de ellos- déjame felicitarte, tienes una esposa hermosa y por si fuera poco una perfecta anfitriona.

-Lo sé.- respondió con alegría- me siento afortunado.

¿Afortunado? A los cinco minutos Rebecca se había excusado con un dolor de cabeza y había subido a la habitación. Siguió con su reunión y en un par de horas los invitados estaban camino a sus casas. Subió a la recamara dando zancadas y la encontró dormida.

Al parecer su esposa le había agarrado el gusto a los camisones holgados, y eso sin tomar en cuenta la ropa que se estaba poniendo últimamente. Algo estaba mal y la sola idea de no saber qué era lo ponía de mal humor. Ni siquiera Ryoma quería decirle que era eso del club.

Los días que pasaron eran iguales, desayunaban juntos, jugaban con Brian, comían juntos y finalmente dormían. No había sexo, ni nada parecido. Cuando intentaba iniciar intimidad ella se apartaba. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer?

Entró a su oficina de mal humor y minutos después Ryoma cerraba la puerta tras él. Lo fulminó con la mirada dándole a entender que no quería ver a nadie, pero se le olvidó que intimidar a Ryoma era tratar de intimidar a un árbol.

-¿Qué quieras?- preguntó sin preámbulos.

-Vine a ver como esta mi mejor amigo- respondió Ryoma con diversión.- Hace poco más de un mes estaba como tú.

-¿Así? ¿Cómo?

-Enojado, frustrado, no tenía ni idea de que estaba ocurriendo.

-¡Tú sabes algo!- lo acusó Kevin señalándolo con el dedo.- y en este momento me lo vas a decir.

Ryoma soltó una carcajada y comenzó a jugar con las esferas chinas que estaban sobre el escritorio, comenzó a rodarlas por sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo y sacó a Kevin de quicio.

-Apenas y me habla, no está conmigo en los eventos que doy en la casa, habla más con Brian que conmigo, usa ropa holgada, y hace mucho que no tenemos sexo.- explotó.- ¿Crees que eso es normal? Digo, porque para mí no es normal.

-Tal vez tenga el período.- la voz de Ryoma era más sarcasmo que burla, lo cual no fue bien recibido por Kevin.

-¿Bromeas verdad? Han pasado casi tres semanas, comienzo a tocarla y ella se rehúsa, huye de mí. ¡Maldita Claudine!- gruñó dando de puñetazos a la pared.- Es desesperante.

-¿Sí te lo digo prometes guardar el secreto hasta que ella decida hablar?- preguntó Ryoma. Nunca antes había visto a Kevin actuar de esa manera, estaba realmente desesperado.

-Sí, lo prometo.

-Mejor júralo, sí rompes el silencio, Sakuno no volverá hablarme.- advirtió Ryoma.

-Lo juro, lo prometo- dijo Kevin con desesperación.- dime que está pasando.

-Al parecer Rebecca está embarazada.

Kevin sintió un balde de agua fría caer sobre su cuerpo, claro en su mente, pero le hubiera gustado que Ryoma se lo tirara. No sabía si sonreír, llorar o gritar. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse y se recargó en la pared. ¿Embarazada? ¿Por qué no se lo había dicho? La respuesta que su mente le dio no le gustó.

-¿Costello?- preguntó al aire.- ¿es cierto lo que estoy pensando, Ryoma?

-¿Qué?- Ryoma lo miró confundido.

-¿Es de Costello?

-Eres un imbécil.- le dijo Ryoma.

-¿Entonces por qué no me ha dicho nada?

-No creo que para una mujer sea muy grato encontrar a su enemiga saliendo de la oficina de su esposo ¿no crees?

-Supongo…

Kevin se paso las manos por la cabeza y sonrió. Iba a ser padre, de nuevo. Estaba feliz, quería gritar. Deseaba salir corriendo e ir a su casa para abrazar a Rebecca hasta que no le quedarán más fuerzas, pero una promesa era una promesa.

Lo que Kevin no sabía era que lo peor estaba por venir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rebecca se bajó del auto y caminó con paso decidido a la puerta del restaurante en el que había quedado con Claudine. Al parecer esa mujer no se detenía ante nada ni nadie, pero esa vez iba preparada. Golpeó su bolso ligeramente para asegurarse de llevar la grabadora y la encendió antes de entrar. Si pensaba que iba a permitirle destruir su matrimonio, la zorra estaba equivocada.

Desde que supo de su embarazo había tenido ganas de enfrentarse a Claudine, y ahora que se le daba la oportunidad no la iba a dejar pasar. Se dejó guiar por el encargado hacia la mesa que tenía reservada. Pidió un agua mineral y comenzó a beberlo lentamente. Al parecer su cita brillaría por su ausencia.

-Hola, Rebecca, discúlpame- la saludó Claudine con una sonrisa falsa en el rostro, se sentó frente a ella.- Estaba muy ocupada aparcando el auto, ya sabes cómo es esta ciudad.

-Dispongo solo de una hora, así que comienza a hablar, ¿para que querías verme?

El mesero apareció y Claudine pidió una botella de Dom Perignon.

-Esta cita es para celebrar.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó con sarcasmo. Detestaba a esa mujer, pero no iba a darle gusto.- ¿Y según tú que tenemos que celebrar?

-¡Pero qué va a ser, querida!- sonrió Claudine- Mi divorcio, ¿no te parece suficiente?

Rebecca sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo, siguió sonriendo como si la noticia no fuera como un puñetazo en la boca del estomago mientras su cuerpo se negaba a salir corriendo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Kevin escuchó con atención al detective y torció la cara con incredulidad. ¿Qué hacía Rebecca comiendo con Claudine? Anotó la dirección que le estaban dando y se sintió estúpido por tener vigilada a su esposa. ¿Qué más podía hacer si pensaba que Rebecca le estaba siendo infiel? Hacía tan solo unos minutos que se había enterado de la verdad que no le había dado tiempo para decirle al policía que abortara la misión.

Salió del edificio y se montó en el auto, era una suerte que el restaurante estuviera a unos 5 minutos del lugar, y eso si no había tráfico. ¡Mataría a Claudine si se atrevía a dañar a Rebecca!

Nada ni nadie dañaría a su Becka. A la madre de sus hijos, porque aunque no fuera la mamá de Brian, el pequeño la consideraba como tal. Condujo en silencio y se dio cuenta que no iba a ser día. ¡Le estaban tocando todos los semáforos en rojo! Estacionó el auto y activo la alarma, no era un sitio seguro, pero tenía algo más importante que hacer.

Sintió un Déjà vu y recordó que Ryoma había hecho lo mismo en Japón, sonrió divertido y bajó del auto. ¡Era hora de hacer ejercicio!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Rebecca siguió sonriendo y un par de segundos después respondió:

-¿Celebrar? Es extraño que decidas celebrar un matrimonio tan desastroso como el tuyo, ¿raro no?- inquirió.

-¿No crees que es suficiente?- Claudine sonrió.

El mesero llegó y sirvió el vino.

-Retire mi copa por favor, solo beberé agua.- le dijo al mesero.- al parecer solo la señora tiene motivos para celebrar.

-Entendido, señora.- el mesero se retiro.

-¿Has aceptado tu derrota?- Claudine miraba a Rebecca dura y calculadoramente.

-Estúpida, más bien.

-¿Dando patadas de ahogado?- volvió a preguntar Claudine frunciendo el ceño.

-Desde luego que no, querida.- atacó Rebecca con voz de seda.- ¿crees que mi esposo me dejará por alguien como tú?

-Es un hecho que yo puedo darle los hijos que tú no, él y yo siempre hablábamos sobre eso, una lástima que tengas ese pequeño problema.

-Te equivocas, Claudine.- la corrigió despectiva y serena.

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto aceptarlo?

-Es tu mente tonta la que piensa que Kevin va a dejarme por alguien como tú.

-¿Eso crees?

-Desde luego, lo que tú crees que ocurrirá son solo tus fantasías frustradas.- respondió Rebecca sin dejar de mirarla, sintiendo casi lástima por ella, pero miedo por su matrimonio.

-¿Crees que tu tratamiento dará frutos? ¿Realmente crees que lograrás quedar embarazada?

-No lo creo, lo estoy.- le soltó con una sonrisa en el rostro. La cara de Claudine se contrajo.

-¿Dices que una mujer vacía como tú está embarazada?- preguntó Claudine ofensiva.

Rebecca estuvo a punto de darle una bofetada, pero se contuvo. Estaba en un lugar público y según su educación nunca debía dar espectáculos.

-¿Nunca te vas a rendir?- le preguntó- Kevin no quiere nada contigo, fue muy explicito el día que fuiste a su oficina ¿o acaso no recuerda que te echó casi a patadas?

-¿Has aceptado mi invitación a comer solo para decirme eso?- preguntó Claudine clavando las uñas pintadas de rojo en el mantel.

-Sí y no, quiero advertirte que no voy a tolerar que interfieras en mi vida y mucho menos en mi matrimonio.

-¡Pero qué miedo me da la hija de papi!

Rebecca sintió pena por ella, aunque estuvo a punto de echarse a reír se contuvo. La situación le estaba resultando muy cómoda.

-Deberías tenerlo.- continuó Rebecca sin ceder, mirándola a los ojos y con la voz helada.-, porque entonces me veré obligada a mostrar la grabación de esta comida.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-He estado grabando todo lo que has dicho, dudo mucho que a Timo le agrade que hayas dicho que te vas a divorciar de él cuando sabes que no es verdad.

-¡Aún no termino contigo…!- Claudine la miró con los ojos llenos de furia.

-Ciertamente a estas alturas tanto Kevin como yo te encontrabas tan poquita cosa, ¿Qué mujer hace lo que tú? Eres solo un intento de socialité.- le dijo con desdén- Hagamos un trato,- le dijo burlona- márchate y haz tu vida al lado de tu esposo y tu hijo, a cambio juro no mostrar nunca la cinta.

-Andreas es hijo de Kevin, el debe responder por su paternidad.

-¡No seas estúpida!- exclamó Rebecca son sorna- ¿Realmente crees que Timo confió ciegamente en ti? Kevin y él arreglaron sus problemas hace mucho, incluso se hizo la prueba de paternidad en cuanto Andreas nació.- y no mentía, se había enterado por su padre que Timo había llevado a Andreas a New york para practicarle la prueba sin alarmar a los medios.- ¿Pensaste que un hombre exitoso como él se haría cargo de ti solo porque sí?

Claudine soltó entonces una retahíla de palabras de dudosa educación en griego, los comensales presentes que conocían la lengua se quedaron petrificados al escucharla. A continuación ocurrieron dos cosas al mismo tiempo, ambas que Rebecca no pude prever con antelación. La primera fue que Claudine alzó una mano y le dio una bofetada en la mejilla, derramando el vino sobre el mantel, y la segunda que se presento un hombre para agarrarla del brazo y detenerla.

Lo que continuó fue comedia. El mesero corrió hacia la mesa, seguido del encargado. Todos estaban atentos de lo que pasaría, algunos alarmados y otros curiosos. Mientras tanto Claudine no dejaba de maldecir. Todo le pareció casi sacado de una película.

-¿Quiere que llame a la policía?- preguntó el encargado, consiente de con quién estaba hablando.

El señor que detuvo a Claudine asintió, pero Rebecca de negó. El encargado insistió y le preguntó si estaba bien.

-Estoy perfectamente.

El encargado se retiró seguido por el séquito de meseros.

-¿Está segura de que no quiere levantar cargos?- preguntó el hombre que aún tenía agarrada a Claudine.

-No, no quiero.- replicó Rebecca. Se volvió a Claudine, que parecía un gato salvaje a punto de atacar y le dijo:- Si te vuelves a acercar a mí, aunque sea solo a 10 metros, arruinaré tu vida.- advirtió con serenidad.- no olvides que tengo el poder y el dinero suficiente para ha...

-¡Y si no lo hace ella lo haré yo!

Rebecca giró la cabeza y vio a Kevin entrar al restaurante. Durante toda su vida la habían dicho que no hiciera espectáculos, y se había cuidado muy bien de no hacerlos, pero al parecer le estaba resultando muy difícil.

-Sácala- le ordenó Kevin al desconocido como si se tratara de sacar la bolsa de la basura. El hombre obedeció y Claudine no dejó de maldecir en el trayecto.

-¿Me puedes decir quién diablos es él?- preguntó Rebecca con enojo. ¿Por qué Kevin le daba órdenes? ¿Por qué había estado presente? Sumó los hechos y no le gustó el resultado.- ¿Me pusiste vigilancia?- preguntó molesta.

-En un momento hablamos de eso.- dijo Kevin sin inmutarse.

La tomó de la mano y la trepo en el auto de ella. Llegaron sin problemas a la empresa y subieron al piso de Kevin situado en lo alto del edificio. En cuanto entraron Kevin le agarró la cara y la examinó con cuidado, mientras ella lo miraba con exasperación. Al parecer tenía un moretón en el pómulo. Bastaba con pasar el dedo por encima para sentir dolor.

-¿Te duele cuanto mueves la mandíbula?- preguntó él.

-No mucho.

Kevin la miró entre confundido y enojado.

-Ahora explícame que hacías comiendo con esa arpía.

¡Genial! Había pensado que podría mantenerlo en secreto, y ahora tenía que cantar como un pajarito.

-Me llamó para invitarme a comer y acepté.

Kevin la miró reflexivo. Cruzó la habitación sin decir palabra y se apoyó sobre la barra del mini bar.

-Voy a intentar calmarme y pensar que no ha sido nada.

-¡No iba a permitir que siguiera metiéndose con nosotros!- lloriqueó Rebecca.

-Nosotros es de dos- le dijo Kevin.- prométeme que no vas a volver a hacer una tontería como esa.

-No lo haré, porque si ella vuelve a…

Kevin la besó y Rebecca se sintió morir. Se le cayó el bolso al suelo y pasó los brazos por el cuello de él. Lo amaba, y lo iba amar siempre.

-Te amo- confesó Rebecca.

-Gracias…

-Siempre te he amado- aseguró Rebecca separándose ligeramente de él.- de otro modo jamás me abría casado contigo. Tú eres todo lo que necesito, ya eres parte de mí.

-Es cierto que nuestro matrimonio fue para aliarnos económicamente, para asegurar que la fortuna de tu padre quedara en familia,-comenzó a decir Kevin.- Pero te amo.

Kevin la atrajo a sus brazos y la besó de nuevo, primero suavemente y luego con pasión. Rebecca se aferró a él, y lo abrazó.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, pero ella supo que era el momento de decirle la verdad.

-El día que Claudine vino a tu oficina…- Rebecca lo miró a los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior- Me desmaye en la entrada del edificio, Sakuno me llevó al doctor y…

-Lo sé.- la interrumpió Kevin.- y no estoy enojado, comprendo que no estuvieras preparada para decírmelo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- se sorprendió.

-Ryoma me lo ha dicho, pero no digas nada, porque va a matarme.

-Pensé que Sakuno no le diría nada incluso a Ryoma- rió Rebecca.

-¿Te acabo de confesar mi amor y solo hablamos de ese par de tontos?- preguntó Kevin con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Rebecca lo besó de nuevo y sin darse cuenta hicieron el amor como nunca antes, lentamente… pensando en las veces que se habían amado en silencio. Era casi como magia, era lo que había logrado el amor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

7 meses y tres semanas después, Kevin estaba dando vueltas en la sala de espera de maternidad. Se pasó repetidamente las manos por la cabeza y después por el rostro. Había mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había salido una de las enfermeras. Miró a Ryoma y se pregunto qué hacía su amigo ahí si tenía una niña de dos meses de edad en casa. No era que no agradecería su interés pero tanta gente lo ponía nervioso.

Miró a su suegro y vio que este no dejaba de sonreír, por otra parte estaba Brian, quién dormía plácidamente sobre las piernas de su abuelo. Sintió que alguien le jalaba el pantalón y vio a Damien.

-¿Preocupado, tío Kevin?- le preguntó el niño con malicia.

-¿Intentas intimidarme con mi frase? La use en ti hace un par de meses.

-Desde luego, tío.

Damien se alejó de él sin quitarle la mirada maliciosa de encima, lo cual solo sirvió para ponerlo aún más nervioso.

-Tranquilo Kevin.- le dijo Syusuke.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó confundido.

-Me gusta ver sufrir a la gente.- respondió Syusuke con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Eres extraño, sabes?

-Creo que un poco…

Volvió a mirar su reloj y el ver la hora lo puso más nervioso. ¡Otra media hora más!

-¿El señor Smith?- preguntó una enfermera.

-¡Soy yo!- exclamó alzando la mano.

-Sus gemelos han nacido en perfecto estado de salud, si gusta puede pasar al quirófano.

-¿Al qui-quirófano?

La razón por la que no había entrado a la labor de parto había sido presenciar el dolor de Rebecca, pero ahora… ya estaría con sus niños en brazos. ¡Entraría! ¡Era un hombre valiente! Siguió como robot a la enfermera y al ver a Becka con los niños en brazos sintió que algo se le movía por dentro.

Si antes tenía la certeza de que amaba con locura a su esposa, ahora estaba completamente seguro. Ella era la mujer de su vida, la mujer que había sido creada para él. No importaban los obstáculos o el tiempo que había tardado en darse cuenta, desde aquella vez hace 6 años que la encontró en el despacho de Costello supo que la amaba, algo en él se había despertado en esa ocasión.

_En esa ocasión había salido de la oficina de Teagan dando un portazo, vio a Ryoma salir de su oficina y lo alcanzó._

_-¡Eh Ryoma! ¿A dónde vas?_

_-Al club, por si lo has olvidado, tengo un partido en un par de semanas.- respondió Ryoma con irritación.- ¿porqué maltratas las puertas? Digo, todo tiene su valor._

_-Oh eso- había respondido como si nada.- es que Teagan está muy bien acompañado._

_-¿Te molesta que él tenga una relación?- le preguntó Ryoma con sarcasmo._

_En ese momento había tenido ganas de decir que sí, que se había encontrado con la mujer más hermosa del mundo besándose con el tipo más imbécil del planeta. Bueno, no sabía si era un imbécil, pero esa mujer le había movido algo por dentro cuando lo había mirado a través de esas hermosas y espesas pestañas negras. La había amado aún sin saber que convertiría en su esposa._

Y ahora estaba ahí, frente a ella. Se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios. Cargó a uno de los gemelos y sintió una paz inmensa.

-Queríamos hijos… bueno pues ahora tenemos tres.- sonrió Rebecca con dulzura.

-Y son los mejores hijos del mundo…

Quería vivir así para siempre. Para toda la vida, pero solo al lado de Rebecca, la mujer que lo hacía sentir Kevin Smith, sin miedo a hacer escenas, sin miedo a sentirse amenazado, sin miedo a admitir sus sentimientos.

-Me pregunto cómo reaccionará Brian al saber que tiene un hermanito y una hermanita.

-Creo que será el campeón más feliz del mundo…

Volvió a besarla y en ese momento supo que su amor sería para siempre, más allá de la muerte y de todo lo que deparaba el futuro…

-Te amo, Rebecca Smith.

-Y yo a ti, Kevin Smith, mi banco de esperma.- bromeó ella.

-¡Desde luego, mi querida inversión!

Kevin volvió a besarla y ambas rompieron en risas. ¡Esa era la vida que él quería! ¡No para ahora, sino para toda su vida y sus reencarnaciones!

Ahora entendía perfectamente el club al que Ryoma se refería, un club de hombres que se habían visto derrotados por el amor y la vida en familia.

_Vaya Ryoma Echizen, al final los dos rompecorazones acabamos rendidos ante el amor, me gusta la idea, y me gusta este estilo de vida._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**Notas Finales de la autora: ¡Quiero llorar! Enserio quiero llorar. Tenía tanta inspiración dentro de mí que terminé el epílogo en tiempo record. T_T**_

_**Es tan hermoso saber que existe el amor, el amor…**_

_**¡Gracias por seguir conmigo y darme ánimos con sus reviews y sus alertas! Eso es el motor de un(a) escritor(a).**_

_**¡Pero no piensen que aquí terminó todo! El epílogo que sigue es el de Syusuke.**_

_**¡De verdad amé este epílogo! ¡Le metí tanto sentimiento que siendo las 4.30 am no puedo dejar de escribir!**_

_**¡Dejen sus reviews! ¡36 páginas lo ameritan!**_

_***En el texto tal vez hay algunos errores de dedo o de redacción, los corregiré más adelante.**_


	23. Epílogo 3: Incesante Futuro

The Prince Of Tennis no me pertenece, los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de sus respectivos autores y fueron usados bajo los estatutos de libertad de expresión y prensa. La secuencia de la historia pertenece a Ana Cristina García Toledo (Mieko_Sakura_Chan)

Las empresas y valores comerciales mencionados son ficticios, y por lo tanto no afectan la vida gregaria del hombre en sociedad.

Puedes moficiar la forma de lectura con las letras que se encuentran en la barra superior de la página, ahí puedes elegir tamaño de letra, ancho de texto, entre otras cosas.

El episodio mencionado con Kevin, sale en el capítulo 16: _Un nuevo sueño: Parte 1._

**Epílogo 3: "Incesante Futuro"**

Mientras caminaba en las húmedas calles de Tokio, a Keiko Yamamoto se le heló el alma. ¿Cómo podía Yumiko Fuji ofrecerle un cheque con una cantidad exorbitante para que se alejara de ellos? Ciertamente nunca había sido su intención tocar el dinero de Syusuke, primeramente porque no lo necesitaba.

Entró a un restaurante y pidió algo sencillo para llevar. Espero en silencio la orden y finalmente volvió a salir.

Era un hecho que no podía regresar al departamento de Syusuke, así que tendría que seguir hospedada en el hotel en lo que encontraba un apartamento. Pero antes quería escuchar la voz de Syusuke por última vez. Marcó a su móvil y la operadora le dijo que el número estaba suspendido.

¿Qué haría a partir de ese momento? Buscar a sus padres no era una opción; para Gekko Yamamoto sería una deshonra ver que su hija fue utilizada y abandonada por un hombre, así que lo mejor sería seguir sola. Bajo ningún motivo pediría ayuda.

Sintió en su bolso una pequeña vibración y sacó su móvil, al ver el número en la pantalla se sorprendió. Decidió contestar y escuchar la voz de Yuuta al otro lado de la línea le provocó un escalofrió.

-¿Diga?- preguntó insegura.- ¿Yuuta?

-Keiko, necesito hablar contigo.- la voz de Yuuta sonaba un poco tensa.- ¿crees que podamos vernos en unos treinta minutos o una hora?

-Sí, dime en donde.

Concluyó los datos del encuentro con el hermano del amor de su vida y colgó. Hace un par de semanas Yumiko le había dicho que era de lo peor, y ahora el hermano pequeño deseaba hablar con ella.

Caminó otro poco y cuando llegó a un parque se sentó en una de las bancas metálicas, se cruzó de piernas y abrió la bolsa de comida. Aunque podría tenerlo todo volviendo a casa de sus padres, preferiría comer como una moribunda que volver a aquél infierno de familia.

Terminó la comida mientras miraba el ir y venir de los transeúntes y finalmente se dirigió a la cita que tenía. Sintió cosquillas en la boca del estomago y supo que estaba nerviosa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía esa ansiedad por una cita.

Rogó en silencio para que todo lo que sucedería a continuación ayudara a resolver sus múltiples problemas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cinco minutos de retraso. Syusuke volvió a ver la hora en su reloj de oro y comenzó a tamborilear los dedos sobre la mesa. Al parecer Keiko llegaría tarde, como siempre. Llamó al mesero y le pidió una copa de clericot. Una suerte que ni su hermana ni su médico estuvieran cerca, de lo contrario no podría probar ni siquiera el agua mineral.

Cuando el mesero le trajo su copa, vio a Keiko entrar al lugar con su ya conocido contoneo de caderas. Recorrió el escultural cuerpo con la mirada y le hizo una seña para que se sentara frente a él.

-Pensé que vendría Yuuta.- aclaró ella.- No pensé que serías tú.

Siéntate.- Syusuke la miró a los ojos y sonrió.- Tenemos que hablar.

Cuando estuvieron sentados frente a frente, entrelazó las manos sobre la mesa y resopló.

-Yumiko me ha dicho lo que pasó.- le dijo sin rodeos.- Quiero pedirte disculpas, ella no debió hacerlo, pero creo que pensó que era lo mejor.- le sonrió con ternura y estiró la mano para tomar un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos.- Tu cabello siempre me ha gustado, es tan suave.

-Gra-gracias.- tartamudeó Keiko mientras se ruborizaba.- y no tienes que preocuparte, sé que no fue intención de Yumiko herirme.

Syusuke volvió a llamar al mesero y pidió la misma bebida para ella. Le explicó los detalles de su estado psicológico y al parecer ella comprendía. Bueno, al menos no tendría que decirle con detalle cada término empleado.

-Es por eso que he decidido tomar mis terapias en la casa de verano de Hokkaido- le informó.- He hablado con mi abogado para que ponga el departamento en las afueras de Tokio a tu nombre, así mismo depositaré una buena cantidad en tu cuenta para que puedas comenzar de nuevo. Y estoy consciente de cuanto amas el departamento de Londres, también es tuyo.

-No quiero nada de eso.- dijo ella mientras tragaba saliva, como si intentara reunir fuerzas.- Con el cheque de Yumiko es suficiente, pero no por eso debes pensar que busco tu dinero.

-Nunca se me ocurriría pensar eso.- sonrió Syusuke.- De hecho la razón porque la pongo esas propiedades a tu nombre es para tratar de recompensarte el daño que te causé, y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

Tomó las manos de ella entra las suyas y comenzó a acariciarlas. Al ver que ella volvía a ruborizarse, depositó un beso en la palma de su mano.

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte.- comenzó a decir ella.- De hecho nunca tendré como agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí. No creo que muchos sean capaces de darle techo y educación a una perfecta desconocida.- una lágrima comenzó a rodar por su mejilla, y continuó.- Y aunque fue un error tremendo enamorarme de ti, no me arrepiento.

-No tienes porqué llorar.- Syusuke limpió la mejilla con su dedo y después lo llevó a sus labios.- Siempre he pensado que el amor es como agua con sal.

Y no mentía. Todo aquél que amaba alguna vez había llorado por el sentimiento, incluso él en algún momento lloró. De pronto se le ocurrió una magnífica idea.

-¿Te gustaría venirte conmigo a Hokkaido?

Sabía que a Yumiko no le agradaría la idea, pero estaba seguro que Keiko podría darle los cuidados con la calidad que ningún doctor podría ofrecer. Solo pensar que mañana tenía un partido con Ryoma le hacía ver las cosas desde otro punto de vista. El haber arruinado la vida de mucha gente antes habría supuesto diversión, pero ya no.

-¿Juntos? ¿los dos?- preguntó ella sin dar crédito.

-Bueno… no creo que el psiquiatra y la enfermera nos den mucho espacio, pero teóricamente sí.

-Entonces acepto encantada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La casa de verano de los Fuji era hermosa en todos los aspectos, desde la suntuosa entrada en forma de arcos de mármol, hasta el grande y bello jardín. Las puertas automáticas se abrieron de par en par como si Syusuke hubiese dicho _ábrete sésamo. _El auto rodeo una enorme fuente en el centro de la construcción, el coche se estacionó justo frente a una gran puerta de estilo campirano.

Un grupo de empleados se encontraban formados en hileras paralelas al auto estacionado, todos con la cabeza gacha en señal de bienvenida.

-¡Buenos Amo Fuji!- dijeron todos al unísono.

Nunca en su vida había visitado aquella casa, ni muchos menos había sido recibida de esa manera, ni siquiera cuando vivía con sus padres.

-Gracias.- escuchó que respondió Syusuke.- Ella es Yamamoto Keiko, y será mi invitada durante mi estancia.

-¡Bienvenida señora Yamamoto!

Entraron a la _casa de verano_, que más bien era una mansión y el ama de llaves le asignó su habitación, la siguió el silencio y cuando llegaron a la recamara comenzó a desempacar.

-Deje eso por favor,- pidió el ama de llaves- mandaré a una de las empleadas a ordenar sus pertenencias.

-No hace falta, quiero hacerlo yo misma- respondió.

-Cualquier cosa que desee no dude en pedírmelo, señorita.

-Gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta.

Si el ama de llaves pudiera darle el amor de Syusuke, se lo pediría sin chistar.

Cuando el ama de llaves salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí, se lanzó de lleno a la cama con los brazos extendidos. Habían sido muchas emociones en tan poco tiempo, ahora lo que necesitaba era dormir por un largo rato, para más tarde poder enfrentarse a Yumiko.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras Yumiko lo reprendía, Syusuke no pudo evitar pensar que todo aquello era inútil. Ya estaba lo suficientemente grandecito para tomar sus decisiones y decidir quién visitaba su casa y quién no. No quería ser grosero con su hermana, pero ella no le estaba dando más opciones.

-¡Debes decirle que se vaya!- le exigió Yumiko con el ceño fruncido.- no le hará bien a tu salud la presencia de esa mujer, y no voy a tolerarlo.

-No entiendo tu aversión a Keiko.- se defendió Syusuke con una sonrisa en el rostro.- Dices que una interesada pero no creo que necesite mi fortuna y mucho menos mi apellido, también aseguras que es mujerzuela cuando he sido el primer y único hombre en su vida.- dijo con diversión.- eso sin olvidar que llevó información clasificada a los periódicos en un arranque de celos y venganza.

-¿Te parece eso poco?- preguntó su hermana con los ojos fuera de sus orbitas.

-No me parece poco, me parece justo. Después de todas las cosas que le hice sufrir creo que me dio mi merecido, así que eso la convierte en una mujer digna de admiración ¿no crees?

-¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Crees que esa relación es buena para el Grupo? ¡Apenas y pudiste salir bien librado de la OPPA de Ryoma!

¿Apenas y había podido salir bien librado? Al parecer su querida hermana había olvidado que no por nada era llamado _El Genio_. No había conservado el nombre por sus partidos de tennis, sino por las grandes jugadas que hacía en el mundo de los negocios.

-Keiko me ayudó a escapar de la OPPA, adquirió las acciones por mí y las cotizó a un precio más que privilegiado al invertir capital en las empresas de Ryoma.- le informó con determinación.- Y no me he vuelto loco, y si hay una relación o no con ella no tiene porque intervenir en las acciones del Grupo, y si lo hace será para bien, créeme, sé lo que te digo.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- quiso saber Yumiko.- Dime.- exigió.- Después de haberme hecho venir a Hokkaido y de arreglar todos tus pendientes, ¡ah! Y tener que soportar a esa mujer en lo que te instalas, creo que merezco saber.

-Lo harás con el tiempo, y entonces comprenderás todo lo que he hecho por ella.

Se despidió de su hermana, y subió a la habitación principal, se colocó el pijama y se acostó.

El viaje lo había dejado agotado. A pesar del sueño que tenía, no pudo evitar pensar en Keiko y en todo lo que habían pasado juntos. Durante las primeras Navidades juntas, ella le había obsequiado un enorme oso de peluche vestido de papá Noel. Y en año nuevo la había mandado a Londres para que no le estorbara en sus planes con Sakuno.

Había usado a Keiko en su beneficio y no se arrepentía, pero se sentía culpable. Se quedó mirando el techo sin ningún objetivo en específico y se quedó dormido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El silencio en el comedor era peor que el de un muerto. La incomodidad podía palparse en el ambiente. Bajó la mirada para esquivar la de Yumiko, y desayunó en silencio. Cuando cambiaron al segundo plato, la mujer decidió hablar.

-Me voy esta misma tarde, Raito me necesita, solo vine a ver que todo estuviera en orden.- anunció Yumiko con alegría.- Mi hijo nacerá dentro de un mes y debo estar en Tokio.

-No te preocupes hermanita, cuando llegue el primer Fuji de la nueva generación tienes que traerlo a conocer sus dominios.

-Por supuesto.- rió Yumiko.- ¿Qué tienes pensado para estos meses, Keiko?

Keiko sintió la mirada crítica sobre ella y sintió nauseas, ¿seguía Yumiko pensando que iba tras el dinero de los Fuji? Aunque fuera eso no pensaba revelar la verdad sobre su nacimiento. La miró risueña y respondió apaciblemente.

-Quedarme hasta que Syusuke esté totalmente recuperado.- dijo.

-Supongo que está bien.

¿Debería tomar esas palabras como una aprobación? Bueno, después de todo ese no era problema suyo. Había sido Syusuke quién la había invitado, y cuando él decidiera que su presencia ya no era necesaria, se marcharía.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar se despidieron de Yumiko en la entrada de la residencia. Mientras el coche se alejaba agitó las manos en señal de despedida. Bajó las manos a los pocos segundos y sonrió.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-le preguntó Syusuke.

-No lo sé, pero me siento realmente bien.- respondió.

Entraron de nuevo a la casa y el psiquiatra hizo acto de aparición. Era el momento de la verdad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Syusuke respondía las preguntas del especialista con toda la calma de podía, le resultaba difícil pero lo iba a lograr. Aquella era la única manera de regresar al mundo que amaba: Los negocios.

-¿Y dice usted que ya no siente que es un Dios cuando puede manejar la vida de millones de personas a través de sus empresas?- preguntó el psiquiatra.

_Touché. _Al parecer no solo era psiquiatra, también especialista en negocios. Se pregunto si alguno de sus socios o conocidos del círculo habrían contratado sus servicios.

-Supongo que no tengo remedio.- respondió al fin.- Me considero un Dios al tener a cargo el futuro de tanta gente.

-¿Entonces está usted por encima del mismo Buda, Jehová, Dios, Yavhé, y todos esos dioses?- el psiquiatra tomaba nota de todo mientras la enfermera preparaba unos medicamentos por si hacía falta.- Lo que quiero decir, señor Fuji, es que usted no es un Dios porque el día de mañana puede morir y su vida se reduciría a nada ¿es correcto?

-Pero moriría como la clara representación de un Dios. Si yo, Dios, muero mañana, miles de personas perderán sus empleos y muchos de esos rezaran para que mi muerte sea mentira y mi resurrección una posibilidad.

Tal vez no había sido la mejor respuesta, pero era claramente como se sentía. No pensaba mentirle al doctor. Después de todo el tipo se estaba ganando más dinero en un mes de lo que lo haría en toda su vida.

-¿No cree que un Dios no es aquél que solo tiene vida eterna?-preguntó con firmeza.- lo que quiero decir, doctor, es que si el día de mañana paseo por las calles y me atropella un auto, -hizo una pausa y enfatizo las palabras.- TODOS los que presencien el accidente correrán a mí y llorarán por la muerte o desgracia de un hombre tan magnífico como yo.

-Señor Fuji, ¿alguna vez le han dicho que es usted tan vanidoso, ególatra y egoísta hasta la médula?

-¡Eso me halaga!

Sí, se lo habían dicho un par de personas, entre ellas Keiko. La observó sentada con la mirada perdida, con su largo cabello azul cayéndole sobre sus hombros como si se tratará de una nube. Tenía las manos cruzadas sobre su regazo, por el movimiento de sus labios supo que estaba poniendo atención; para muchos Keiko podría parecer solo una mujer sexi, pero la educación recibida y consejos dados la habían formado como una gran agente bursátil.

Sonrío complacido y le lanzó una mirada al psiquiatra. Tenía que dejar de jugar con él, le urgía estar totalmente repuesto de su complejo de Dios, de otro manera Yumiko le diría a la prensa que estaba loco. ¡Mujeres, todas eran impulsivas, no tontas, pero si muy impulsivas!

-Lo que quiero decir, doctor.- comenzó a decir con serenidad.- Es que Syusuke Fuji es un Dios porque me enerva perder sin fundamentos, soy el tipo de persona que da la mano a las personas pero si me traicionan los haré trizas, en este caso, intenté destruir a Ryoma Echizen usando al amor de su vida, ¿me sigue?- el psiquiatra asintió sin mostrar reacción alguna.- Las utilicé justo en el momento que me fueron útiles, llegué a enamorarme de una de ellas, o al menos eso pensé. Finalmente me dieron mi merecido, ambas.- enfatizó.- Acepto que tengo errores pero soy muy superior a todos los hombres que operan en el mundo bursátil. He comprado empresas a bajo costo llevándolos yo mismo a la quiebra. Destruí familias enteras por dinero y creo que será difícil detenerme. Hay que resaltar que allá afuera mi palabra es la que manda, si mañana salgo a decir que el oro no vale nada… así será.

El psiquiatra soltó una carcajada le indicó a la enfermera que no era necesaria su presencia. Cuando ésta se retiró, dijo:

-Señor Fuji, estamos dando un gran paso, lo único que usted tiene es megalomanía. En un par de meses será capaz de salir a conquistar el mundo de nuevo sin tener que robarle la mujer a nadie.

-En ese caso doctor, tenemos un trato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Keiko caminaba por el jardín de la residencia preguntándose qué método usaría el psiquiatra para curar a Syusuke. Por lo que sabía la megalomanía era un trastorno psicopatológico que mantenía a cientos de personas en los manicomios, no se trataba de algo grave pero la mayoría de los casos se desviaban a una fuerte obsesión por el control.

Si aquél diagnostico llegara a los medios de comunicación, las acciones del Grupo Fuji caerían como un ave que muere durante su vuelo. Suspiró y siguió caminando. Llegó a un sendero que desembocaba a un cenador, el cuál al parecer tenía mucho tiempo sin ser usado. Sacudió el polvo de uno de los bancos de madera y se sentó a contemplar los alrededores.

Comenzó a imaginarse lo hermoso que sería organizar una velada en ese hermoso lugar y sin dar cuenta el tiempo transcurrió de prisa. Escuchó a alguien acercarse y desvió la mirada. Era el jardinero con su esposa, al parecer hablaban de redecorar unos setos cercanos. Escuchó con atención y no le gusto nada el tema central.

_-¿Entonces esas flores se van cortar todas?- preguntó la mujer._

_-Me temo que sí. ¡Qué desperdicio! Me tarde un mes sin descanso construir el jardín que le amo Fuji mandó a construir para su boda con la señorita Ryuzaki.- respondió el jardinero._

_-¿Qué harás con todas esas flores? Son demasiadas, me daría lástima que las tirarás todas._

_-El amo me ha dado permiso para colocarlas en los templos cercanos, y si sobran algunas las pondremos en toda la casa._

_-Estos caprichos de los millonarios.- se quejó la mujer.- supongo que ahora quiere quitar todo lo que la señorita Ryuzaki porque tiene visitas._

_-¡Ya mujer! Debemos agradecer que no quiera tumbar el cenador._

_-Recordar como eligieron la construcción me hace querer casarme de nuevo… ¡se veían tan enamorados!_

Keiko sintió una punzada de dolor en el pecho, del lado del corazón. Tragó saliva y se puso de pie en silencio, rodeó el sendero y entró a la casa en silencio. Subió a su habitación y sin pensarlo se encerró en ella. Lo único que deseaba en ese momento era salir huyendo, pero reuniría fuerzas para estar el tiempo necesario.

¡Cuánto odiaba a Sakuno Ryuzaki!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡50 sesiones, 105 horas, 500 ejercicios, 128 valoraciones y 80 días! Había invertido más recursos de los necesarios para cerrar un trato millonario en su recuperación, y se sentía satisfecho.

Por la mañana su hermana le había informado de una invitación que tenía para una fiesta en honor a Arthur Benning, quién al parecer celebraba su cumpleaños y el compromiso de su única hija con Kevin Smith.

Oficialmente aquella sería la primera fiesta a la que acudiría después de una supuesta gira mundial para buscar inversionistas en una empresa de energéticos.

Y como no se trataba de cerrar algún contrato, sino de una cena de gala en honor a un viejo conocido, se dirigió a la habitación de Keiko a buscar pareja pero en cuanto se lo propuso, ella se negó, le preguntó la razón pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-¿Dices que no quieres ir porque no?- preguntó incrédulo.- ¿Por qué no lo tomas como una oportunidad de conocer gente nueva?

-No me interesa.- se negó Keiko con rotundidad.- Como ya estas estable creo que ni presencia ya no es necesaria.

-¡Claro que la es!- se apresuró a decir.- Para mí es necesaria.

Keiko giró los ojos sobre sus orbitas y arrugó la nariz.

-¡Entonces manda a tirar ese maldito cenador!- gritó ella.- ¡Estoy cansada de pensar que lo construiste para Sakuno!

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó confundido. Y era cierto, no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando, pero ese cenador no había sido construido para Sakuno.

-Sé que ese cenador, junto con las flores se hicieron a petición de Sakuno, y no te atrevas a negarlo.- Keiko lo miró con dureza rogando al cielo no echarse a llorar.- ¡No lo niegues!- repitió.

-Lo haré porque no es cierto.- se defendió Syusuke. Colocó sus manos sobre su cintura en pose varonil y sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura.- ¿Estás celosa?- se aventuró a preguntar.- ¿No es así, Keki?

-¡No me llames así!

Keki era el diminutivo que le había puesto justo antes de que ella abandonara Japón para estudiar en el extranjero. El nombre era una contracción de Keiko, y en su momento le había parecido muy mono.

-Y sí estoy celosa- admitió ella.

¿Qué debería hacer en esa situación? Opto por el camino fácil y tomó el mentón de ella con una mano, acercó los labios a los de ella y la besó suavemente. Poco a poco se fundieron en un beso cálido, la tomó por la cintura y la recargó sobre la pared más cercana. Encajó los dedos en el cabello de ella mientras le acariciaba el cuello sin dejar de besarla.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no probaba aquellos labios que le parecía imposible pensar en otra cosa que no fuera tomarla ahí mismo. Se separo de ella ligeramente y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Lo que veía era lo mismo que sentía en ese momento. La tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la cama, la depositó con delicadeza y la observó encantado por aquellos ojos castaños.

Comenzó a desvestirla en silencio y le acarició los pechos, se llevó uno de los pezones a la boca y comenzó a lamerlo.

-Syusuke…- gimió Keiko.

Se desvistió con rapidez y se colocó entre sus piernas. Pasó la punta de su miembro sobre su feminidad mientras con los dedos le acariciaba los pezones. Volvió a besarla, pero esta vez con pasión y no con la calidez y la ternura que lo había hecho muchas veces. La deseaba y la iba a hacer suya.

La miró a los ojos y le sonrió para darle seguridad, algo dentro de él le decía que aquella vez era diferente. La penetró y comenzó a moverse dentro de ella al compás que marcaban sus cuerpos. La embistió en sacudidas de placer que electrocutaban cada uno de sus sentidos y lo hacían sentirse mejor que un Dios.

-Te amo…

Las palabras de Keiko despertaron algo en él, y en respuesta depositó su semilla dentro de ella. Dejó caer su cuerpo y la abrazó como si nunca fuera a dejarla ir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Pretendes que acepte que vas a ir a la boda con Sakuno Ryuzaki?- explotó Keiko contra Syusuke.

Habían pasado 6 meses desde que había accedido a irse a vivir con él durante su recuperación, y al parecer nada de eso había servido para hacerlo comprender que no podría ocupar para siempre el lugar de su amante. Se dio la vuelta y sacó una maleta del guardarropa.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Syusuke alarmado.

-Hago mi equipaje, eso es obvio.- Keiko abrió los cajones y metió toda la ropa que pudo en la maleta.- mandaré después por el resto.

-No.- Syusuke le quitó la maleta y la vació sobre la cama.- no te irás.

-¡Claro que me voy, mírame hacerlo!

Keiko salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que sus tacones de vértigo le permitieron. Syusuke la agarró de la cintura y la puso contra la pared.

-Tengo que hacer esto para que ella pueda ser feliz con Ryoma.- le dijo con su característica sonrisa en el rostro.- ¿Confías en mí?

S-sí.

Syusuke metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un anillo de diamantes.

-Pensaba dártelo hoy en la noche…- comenzó a decir.- pero arruinaste la sorpresa.

-Un regalito no me hará cambiar de opinión.- refunfuño ella.- no vas a comprar mi dignidad con eso.

-Lo que quiero decir es, ¿te quieres casar conmigo?

Pedir matrimonio no era tan difícil como le habían hecho creer. De hecho se sentía muy cómodo haciendo. Aunque hubiera querido entregárselo mientras llegaban al orgasmo, ni modo, para salvarse del abandono había tenido que adelantar los hechos.

-¿Crees que con eso aceptaré el hecho de que lleves a Sakuno a la boda de Takeshi, en lugar de a mí?- Keiko estiró los brazos y puso distancia entre sus cuerpos.- no lo puedo admitir, y no voy a casarme contigo mientras pienses llevarla a la boda.

-Acabas de decir que confías en mí.- aseveró él.

-Sí, pero no así.

-Cásate conmigo.- repitió Syusuke con voz de seda.- Quiero pasar el resto de mis días a tu lado, ¿no quieres tu también lo mismo?

La agarró del cuello y la pegó a su cuerpo, la beso en los labios lentamente y metió las manos entre los suaves cabellos de ella.

-Cásate conmigo, Keiko…

-Sí… me casaré contigo.

Se separó de ella ligeramente y pegó su frente a la suya, le dio un beso corto en los labios y le dijo:

-Te juro que nunca te arrepentirás…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-Años Después.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegar tarde nunca había formado parte de sus planes. Pero en esa ocasión tendría que tolerarlo. De vuelta a Seattle en su jet privado, Syusuke se preguntó porque su segundo hijo no había esperado a las estadísticas del médico para nacer. Se suponía que sería padre de nuevo, dentro de 3 semanas, y no antes.

Cuando recibió la llamada de su hermana para informarle que su esposa estaba a punto de dar a luz, había hecho todo los arreglos pertinentes para viajar lo más rápido posible de nuevo a estados a unidos. Pero atravesar el continente de México a Seattle no era nada fácil con el tiempo que estaba haciendo. Si llovía como habían predicho, tendría que aterrizar en cualquier lugar para no ser víctima del mal tiempo.

Miró su Rolex por tercera vez durante el vuelo y llamó a su asistente. No tenía lógica martirizarse por el tiempo mientras podía adelantar un poco de trabajo. Le pidió al joven los documentos que faltaban por firmar y minutos después se vio inmerso en la revisión de los mismos. Sin darse cuenta el tiempo había pasado.

-Señor, aterrizaremos en 10 minutos en el aeropuerto internacional de Seattle, por favor abróchese el cinturón de seguridad.- le informó la azafata.

-Perfecto.

Siguió las indicaciones y cuando estuvo en tierra firme se subió a su limosina para ir al hospital. Supuso que para Keiko no sería agradable que el niño naciera en Estado Unidos y mucho menos cuando todo estaba listo en Japón para el parto, ¿Qué se le podía hacer? Así era la vida.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡No! Quiero esperar que…

Una contradicción le arrancó un grito a Keiko. Postrada en una cama de hospital, se negaba a tener a su hijo sin la presencia de su esposo. No importaba si pasaban cinco o diez horas, ella esperaría a Syusuke.

-Señora, tenemos que comenzar, si esperamos más tiempo el niño no recibirá el oxígeno que necesita.- le informó uno de los médicos.

Al parecer su esposo no llegaría a tiempo, no tenía opción.

-Está bien…

Otra contracción la hizo callar, de nuevo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando la limosina se estacionó frente al Swedish Medical Center, Syusuke esperó poder bajar en total calma, pero los medios de comunicación estaban haciendo de las suyas. Descendió del auto con una calma que no sentía y trato de responder las preguntas que le fueron posible.

_-¿Ha tenido usted que cancelar algunas citas o contratos por ese parto tan inesperado?_

-Desde luego, no hay nada más importante que mi familia.- respondió con una sonrisa.

_-¿El estado de su esposa es estable?_

-Afortunadamente así es.

Ingresó al hospital seguido de su séquito de guardaespaldas y le preguntó a una de las enfermeras por el área de maternidad. Caminó con todas las miradas curiosas sobre él y cuando llegó a la sala su hermana parecía estar mucho más nerviosa que él.

-¡Yumiko!- la saludó mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.- ¡qué gusto verte!

-¿Por qué has tardado tanto?- le preguntó ella sin rodeos.

-Sí, me encuentro muy bien ¿y tú hermanita?

-¡Syusuke!- rezongó ella.- Keiko está en labor de parto en este momento y tú con tus bromas.

-¿Esta ella bien?

-Sí, quería esperarte pero al parecer tú hijo no desea lo mismo.

-Eso quiere decir que es todo un Fuji.- rió.- Hay muchos reporteros afuera, me molesta todo este espectáculo.

-Ni que lo digas, no tengo ni idea de cómo se enteraron.

-¿Y Nadeshiko?- preguntó al notar la ausencia de su pequeña.

-La he dejado con Ryoma y Sakuno en la cafetería, parece que Damien quiere ser tu yerno.

-Eso sería perfecto ¿no crees?- se metió las manos en los bolsillos y recordó que no llevaba ningún obsequio.- ¡Lo he olvidado!

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Yumiko escéptica.

-Traerle flores o algo así.

Agarró su móvil y le marcó a su asistente. Con tanto ajetreo no le había dado tiempo de nada.

-Hideki, trae al hospital unos cuantos arreglos florales y algunos osos de peluche, ¡ah! Y no olvides una cámara de video.

Colgó y miró a su hermana.

-¿Qué pasa?- le pregunto al notarla molesta.- Solo he pedido algunos detalles.

-Nada, solo es raro ver que un hombre haga eso cuando su mujer está teniendo un hijo.- acentuó.

-Supongo que no tengo remedio…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cabellos dorados como el sol, ojos azules como el cielo, la piel tan blanca como la nieve. Damien se preguntó si en algún lugar del universo existía alguien igual o más bella que Nadeshiko Fuji. Siguió observándola con descaro del otro lado de la mesa y le sonrío con coquetería, pero ella no parecía notar los signos del amor.

-Ryoma…- comenzó a decir su madre, Sakuno.- Debemos regresar a la sala de espera, ya ha pasado media hora.

-Está bien…- accedió Ryoma cansado.- No sé qué hago aquí, si es hijo de Syusuke, no mío.

-¡Ryoma!- lo reprendió Sakuno.- él estuvo presente en el nacimiento de todos nuestros hijos, es justo retribuirle.

-¿Mi padre estuvo cuando mis primos nacieron?- preguntó Nadeshiko de repente.- ¿Es como los mangas shoujo?

-¿A te refieres, Nadeshiko?- preguntó Sakuno con ternura.

-En ocasiones mi tía Yumiko me lee algunos mangas, y en esos dicen que cuando las mujeres van a tener hijos los padres postizos van al nacimiento.- respondió la pequeña con ternura.- Eh Damien, ¿vas a comerte ese pastel?

"_No Nadeshiko, te comeré a ti". _Damien pensó en decirle eso, pero con la edad que tenía no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, ¡Oh maldito tiempo! ¿Por qué sus padres no se habían casado antes?

-Puedes comerlo, Nade-chan.- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Por lo menos su futuro cuñado podría ser amaestrado para usarlo como carne de cañón. Teniendo al menor de lo Fuji de su lado, Nadeshiko no escaparía del amor que ambos sentían. ¡Tan sólo tenían 10 años, y eso no sería impedimento para su amor!

-¿Damien?

La voz de su madre destruyó por completo la imagen de su futura boda. Oh, qué remedio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Diez minutos. Quince minutos. Veinte minutos.

Es tampoco estaba dentro de las estadísticas, pensó Syusuke con alegría. Según todos los especialistas que habían atendido a su esposa, el parte ya completada la dilatación, no tardaría más de treinta minutos.

Veinticinco minutos.

Para no desesperarse se encaminó a la cafetería del hospital en busca de su hija. Localizó a Ryoma con la mirada y se acercó a saludar a la familia. Cargo a Nadeshiko en brazos y le dio sendos besos en el rostro.

-¿Cómo está la hija del Dios del mundo?- le preguntó en tono meloso.

-¡Papi, papi!- la niña lo abrazó por el cuello y escondió el rostro en la hendidura del cuello.- ¿Es cierto que voy a tener un hermanito en menos de lo que pierdes un partido?

-¡Eso no lo he dicho yo!- se defendió Ryoma de inmediato.- ¡Ha sido Damien, lo juro! ¡Dile Sakuno!- rogó Ryoma.

Le lanzó una mirada asesina a amigo y después volvió a sonreír.

-¿Y si mejor dices en menos de lo que tu tío Ryoma se da cuenta del amor?

-¡Sí, papi! Nadeshiko piensa que eres muy fuerte. ¿Me compras una rebanada grande, grande, grande de pastel de chocolate?- Nadeshiko lo miró con ojos grandes y llorosos y Syusuke no tuvo más remedio que acceder.

-Los alcanzaré en la sala de espera.- le dijo a Ryoma y a Sakuno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Los alcanzaré en la sala de espera.- repetía Ryoma en tono burlón minutos después.- ¿Por qué tenemos que esperarlo si es su hijo el que va a nacer?

-Porque somos amigos.- Sakuno le pellizcó el brazo sin perder la sonrisa de ama de casa complacida.

Guardaron silencio un momento y de la nada el doctor que atendía a Keiko hizo acto de presencia.

-Señor.- dijo dirigiéndose a Ryoma.- Tiene que llenar algunos papeles.

-¿Eh?- preguntó él confuso. Examinó al doctor y notó que traía sus lentes guardados en el bolsillo de la bata de hospital. Era el momento perfecto para vengarse de Syusuke.- Sakuno, espera aquí.

Siguió al doctor a una de sus oficinas y comenzó a llenar las formas que le pedían. Era una suerte que en Seattle solo pidieran firmas y no sellos con los kanjis como en Japón.

-Señor Fuji, tenemos al juez esperando en otra habitación, todos los papeles están listo para el registro.- anunció el doctor.- ¿Desea darle nombre a su hijo o esperará a su mujer?

¡Esa era su oportunidad! Una sonrisa maliciosa asomó sus labios. Era probable que se dieran cuenta, pero se arriesgaría.

-Sí, pero solo le dejaré firmados los documentos, deseo ver a mi mujer cuanto antes.- le lanzó una mirada asesina al pobre hombre diciéndole: _si me dice que tengo que ir entonces sufrirá las consecuencias._ En fracciones de segundos cambió su semblante por la ridícula sonrisa risueña que su amigo tenía siempre.- ¿Está bien, doctor?

-¡Oh, sí, desde luego!

¿Qué nombre sería bueno? ¿Hamtaro? ¿Goku? ¿Piccolo? ¿Veggeta? ¿Naruto? ¿Sasuke? ¿Sousuke? O como Damien solía llamar a su mascota ¿Natsu?

-Ryoma.- se decidió al fin.- Ryoma Fujo Yamamoto.

-¿Ryoma? – preguntó el doctor confuso.- ¿No es ese el nombre del hombre que ha traído a su mujer?

_Touché._

-Oh sí, desde luego.- se aclaró la garganta y volvió la mirada asesina.- Es el nombre de mi mejor amigo.- la cambió por la sonrisa en un instante y continuó.- Es todo, quiero ver a mi mujer.

-Ok, entonces será…- el doctor garabateó sobre un papel y finalmente dijo: - apellido paterno, Fuji, apellido materno, Yamamoto, nombre, Ryoma- hizo una pausa.- Ryoma Fuji.

Salió de la oficina y regresó al lado de Sakuno. Para cuando Syusuke regresó, le dio la noticia del nacimiento del pequeño Ryoma, desde luego, omitió el nombre que le había puesto.

-¡Qué lindo día!- suspiró.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Ryoma Fuji? ¿En qué momento se suponía que había decidido darle a su hijo ese nombre?

Apretó los puños a los costados y mantuvo la sonrisa risueña en el rostro. Un error como ese podría solucionarse fácilmente. Le pidió al juez los papeles de registro y al ver la firma ahí plasmada su mente comenzó a maquinar infinitos planes de tortura para su amigo.

-Esto debe tratarse de un error.- insistió el juez.- Enseguida lo corregiremos, es una suerte que aún no me haya retirado.

-Mmm.

-De ser así, hubiéramos tardado más de 3 horas en corregirlo…

De ser así, pensó Syusuke, el juez estaría tres metros bajo tierra.

Respiró hondo y su mente por fin maquinó el plan perfecto.

-No corrija el nombre.- dijo de pronto.- Me gusta como suena.

Entró a la habitación asignada y vio al pequeño _Ryoma_ entre los brazos de su esposa. En un principio el nombre sería: _Kyohei Fuji_. Pero su querido amigo se le había adelantado, pero con el plan que tenía entre manos ahora el matrimonio Echizen tendría que correr con _todos_ los gastos de la fiesta de presentación.

-Tiene tus ojos…

La voz de Keiko noqueó sus pensamientos y tomó al pequeño en brazos. Unos dos o tres hijos más no le harían daño a nadie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¿Pagar TODOS los gastos de la fiesta de presentación? Ryoma hizo cuentas mentales y los miles de dólares que sumo su calculadora no le gustaban en lo absoluto.

-Sí, amigo Ryoma.- Syusuke tenía su habitual sonrisa mientras les entregaba una carpeta con los requerimientos de la fiesta.- Ya que le has puesto nombre a mí hijo, supuse que sería el padrino.

-¿Qué hizo qué?- intervino Sakuno con los ojos como platos.- ¿Ryoma le puso el nombre a tu hijo?

-¡Oh!- Syusuke fingió demencia y le explicó toda la situación.- Y así fue como mi segundo hijo termino llamándose Ryoma Fuji.

-Eso era una broma.- se defendió Ryoma.- lo pudiste haber cambiado, ¿a que sí, Sakuno?

-¡Tú…Ryoma!

Sakuno le pellizcó el abdomen y aceptó encantada el papel de madrina al lado de Ryoma.

-Todo será tal como lo has dispuesto,- dijo Sakuno con alegría.- ¿te parece bien la villa a las afueras de Seattle? O sí prefieres hacerlo en Japón, podemos usar el complejo vacacional que acabamos de inaugurar.- revisó la carpeta rápidamente y tragó saliva.- ¿Figuras de hielo? Por supuesto, Rebecca conoce a un escultor muy bueno.- echó otro vistazo y volvió a tragar saliva.- ¿Invitaciones de Dubois? Claro, me llevo con ese diseñador.- ¡Oh por Dios! Eso iba a salir demasiado caro, pero ya se encargaría que Ryoma pagara cada centavo con sangre.

-¡Entonces tenemos un trato, Saku-chan!- sonrió Syusuke.- ¡Por cierto…!- le lanzó una mirada maliciosa a Ryoma y dio el golpe final.- es deber de los padrinos velar por su educación.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Ryoma con enfado.- No he dicho que sí.

-¡Claro que hemos dicho que sí!- Sakuno volvió a pellizcarlo, pero esta vez en las mejillas.- Será todo un placer. Solo consulta con Keiko en donde quieren la recepción para hacer los arreglos cuanto antes.

Y así fue, como Ryoma y Sakuno Echizen, se convirtieron en los padrinos de Ryoma Fuji. ¡Ironías de la vida!, pensó Syusuke.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras conducía su deportivo amarillo, Kevin se preguntó por su amada Rebecca tenía una fijación por ese color. Ya era suficiente soportar el apodo de _Golden Family_, como para asestar el golpe con un auto del mismo color. Cuando por fin llegaron a la villa de los Echizen, ayudó a su familia a bajar del auto y le entregó las llaves al valet parking.

-Bienvenido, señor Smith.- lo saludaron varios empleados.

Respondió al saludo con una minúscula inclinación de cabeza.

¡Aquello era sorprendente! Ryoma no había exagerado. La decoración, las mesas, los jardines, incluso los invitados eran extravagantes. Tomó por la cintura a su esposa y con la mirada le indicó a las niñeras que entraran con los gemelos.

-Brian.- llamó al mayor de sus hijos.- ¿Listo para ver a la pequeña Nadeshiko?

No era un secreto para nadie que Damien y Brian habían tenido una pequeña pelea por quién se casaría con la hija mayor de Syusuke, así como tampoco lo era que su hijo de quince años detestara la idea del gusto por una niña de 8 años. Nadie negaba la incomparable belleza de Nadeshiko, pero el doblarle la edad ya resultaba lo bastante cómico.

-¡Papá!- rezongó Brian.

-Nadeshiko y Brian se aman, se van a casar…- comenzaron a canturrear los gemelos.

-¡Tessa, Arthur!- los reprendió Rebecca.- no molestan a su hermano.

¡Aquella sería una tarde muy larga!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Keiko sonrió a todos los invitados mientras caminaba a recibir a los recién llegados. Conocía a Rebecca Smith por las revistas de farándula, pero nunca había tenido la oportunidad de conocer a su esposo. El matrimonio Smith tenía una linda familia. Por lo que sabía, el hijo mayor era fruto de un antiguo amor de del señor Smith, y los gemelos eran hijos naturales. Se acercó con pasos lentos y buscó el rostro del esposo, pero éste venía embelesado con su mujer.

-¡Bienvenidos!- les dijo cuando los tuvo frente a frente.- Señor Smith, mi esposo me ha hablado mucho de su hermosa familia.

-¡Señora Fu…!

El señor giró la cabeza para mirarla frente a frente y cuando aquél par de ojos azules se situó en ella, sintió que el alma abandonaba su cuerpo. El señor Smith, era el hombre con el que había vivido la aventura de una noche de sexo.

-¡Keiko!- Rebecca rompió el silencio y saludó con un beso en la mejilla.- la última vez que te vi fue en el spa, y de eso ya tienes 4 meses. Lamento no haber podido ir a visitarte en cuanto nació el pequeño Ryoma, pero tuvimos que viajar…

Mientras su amiga se disculpaba por su ausencia, Keiko solo se limitaba a sonreír. Por la expresión de Kevin, supo que él también había recordado aquél encuentro. Nunca imaginó que aquél _Kevin Smith_ en Japón, fuera _Kevin Smith: el socio de su esposo._

-Adelante, por favor.- les dijo después de las presentaciones.- disfruten de la fiesta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Syusuke miró el breve encuentro entre Keiko y los Smith. Al parecer su esposa y Kevin ya se conocían de algún lado, lo podía asegurar por la expresión de ambos. Siguió a su socio con la mirada y al ver que éste abrazaba y trataba cariñosamente a su esposa, despejó todas sus dudas. ¡Necesitaba consultar a su psiquiatra! El estrés le estaba haciendo ver cosas.

-¡Tío Shyu!

Giró la cabeza y se encontró a Damien sonriéndole de oreja a oreja.

-¿Qué pasa, Damien?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Al terminar la fiesta, necesito hablar contigo de hombre a hombre.- exigió el pequeño.- Es de vida o muerte.

-Me parece perfecto.

Tomó a Damien de la mano y fueron en busca de Nadeshiko. Pero por más que quisiera olvidar la expresión de Keiko y Kevin, algo dentro de él le decía que había algo más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían pasado un par de meses después de la fiesta de Ryoma, y para Keiko, las cenas con los socios de su esposo se estaban convirtiendo en un suplicio. Tiempo atrás hubiera dicho que la presencia de Sakuno le molestaba, pero ahora… era su error del pasado el que la miraba constantemente.

Tomo una decisión y salió en busca de la única persona que podía ayudarla. Condujo lo más pronta y cuidadosamente que el tráfico le permitió, y finalmente llegó a la Residencia Echizen. Toqué el timbre y una empleada salió a recibirla.

Minutos después, estaba sentada cara a cara con Sakuno.

-Sé que esto debe ser raro para ti.- comenzó a decir.- pero creo que es bueno que comencemos a llevarnos mejor.

-¡Por supuesto, Keiko!- le sonrió Sakuno.- Seremos grandes amigas.

-Bueno, al grano.- la cortó.- tengo una amiga que necesita consejo.

¿Una… amiga?- preguntó Sakuno divertida.

-Sí,- aseguró.- ella en el pasado tuvo una aventura con un chico que conoció durante sus vacaciones… y entonces, mi amiga estaba atravesando por una situación sentimental difícil. No tenía novio ni nada por que recién había cortado con su pareja, y ahora ella está casada,- hizo una pausa y tragó saliva.- al parecer no hace mucho se encontró de nuevo con ese hombre y teme que su esposo se entere.

-¿El esposo de tu amiga tiene el carácter de Shyu?- preguntó Sakuno con curiosidad.

-Creo que sí.

Sakuno lanzó un gran suspiro y le pidió a la servidumbre otra porción de té.

-Si fuera el Shyu de hace diez años…- comenzó a decir Sakuno- tu amiga debería darse por muerta, pero con el de ahora… no pasará de un divorcio.

-¿Di-divorcio?- tartamudeó.- ¿El matrimonio de mi amiga peligra?

-Es un poco difícil.- sonrió Sakuno- pero sí en el pasado tuviste una aventura, y ese pasado ha regresado, no puedo ayudarte mucho.- suspiró.- Si se lo cuentas lo tomará a mal, pero si se entera por otras personas será mucho peor.

-¡Es una amiga!- replicó Keiko.

-¡Oh, sí, claro!- accedió Sakuno.- Creo que tu amiga debería hablar con la verdad, y... afrontar las posibles consecuencias.

Al día siguiente, fue a la oficina de Syusuke con la disposición de decirle toda la verdad, pero en cuando aquél par de ojos azules se posó sobre ella, todo su coraje se esfumo en el aire.

-¡Vine a visitarte, cariño!- le dijo nerviosa.- Hoy saldré con Sakuno, ¿te espero para comer?

Syusuke la miró curioso y finalmente accedió.

-Es raro que salgas con Sakuno, tenía entendido que no la tolerabas lo suficiente como para ser amigas.- le recordó Syusuke.

-¡Oh, eso ya ha terminado! Rebecca también vendrá con nosotros, juntas iremos de compras. ¿no es espectacular?

-Sí, lo es.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿De compras con su ex prometida y la esposa de su socio? Conocía lo bastante bien a Keiko para saber que algo estaba pasando, o era un problema familiar, o su esposa estaban engañándolo.

¿Engañándolo? Soltó una carcajada divertida y sonrió. Eso solo ocurría durante la destrucción del mundo. Pero por sí las dudas, levantó el auricular y le marcó a uno de sus agentes de seguridad.

-Sigan a mi esposa, si ella nota su presencia, dese por despedido.- le ordenó.

Los días pasaron lentamente, y cuando finalmente tuvo el informe de las actividades de Keiko, le dio sentencia a su sospecha. Algo estaba ocurriendo, y ella lo ocultaba. Y según sus visitas… Sakuno podría sacarlo de dudas.

Una vez terminó el trabajo, citó a Sakuno en un café, se dieron los saludos de cortesía y preguntó.

-¿Sabes que tiene Keiko? Últimamente ha estado un poco nerviosa.

Sakuno sonrió encantada y cruzó las manos debajo de su barbilla.

-Syusuke… ¿valoras el esfuerzo que has hecho para tener la familia que tienes? A lo que me refiero es… sí Ryoma puede ser tu amigo sin importar el pasado, ¿tu harías lo mismo en su situación, cierto?

-Ciertamente no lo sé.- Syusuke miró su taza de café y mantuvo el silencio.- No creo tener el temperamento de Ryoma.

-¿Entonces no serías capaz de perdonar?- insistió Sakuno con fuerza.- A pesar de todo, Ryoma logró perdonarte sin importar que…- tragó saliva al sentir que sus ojos ardían por las lágrimas que amenazaban con rodar por sus mejillas.- a causa tuya hayamos pasado tantos problemas. Aún cuando fuiste capaz de hacer cosas tan horribles; no me malinterpretes, no te estoy reclamando, porque finalmente las cosas ahora están en su lugar y Ryoma y yo decidimos perdonarte…- una ligera lágrima rodó por su mejilla y se sorbió la nariz ante la posible llegada del llanto.- En el pasado hiciste cosas terribles, y los errores son las trampas que nos ayudan a vivir mejor, ¿no lo crees?

Syusuke torció los labios y bebió su café. Sakuno le estaba dando muchas pistas, pero no lograba armar el rompecabezas. En el pasado había cometido muchos errores, pero no sabía cuál de ellos era el de Keiko.

-Te prometo hacer lo mejor.- tomó las manos de Sakuno entre las suyas en señal de amistad y le sonrió dulcemente.- sí ese pasado te atormenta, lo remediaré con Keiko.

-Gra-gracias…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras acomodaba las almohadas sobre la cama, Keiko se preguntó a que se debía el silencio de Syusuke. Por lo regular, todas las noches hablaban sobre lo que habían hecho durante el día, y ahora el silencio tensaba el ambiente en la habitación.

-¿Cómo te fue en el día?- le preguntó al fin.- ¿Has cerrado muchos tratos millonarios?

-Sí, demasiados para mi gusto.- respondió Syusuke con seriedad.- ¿Has hablado con tu padre?

-Sí, quiere ver a los niños el mes que entra.

Y no mentía, su padre: Gekko Yamamoto exigía ver a sus únicos nietos. Después de la muerte de su hermanito menor, la habían echado de casa y lo demás era historia. Para su padre, ser millonario no bastaba, quería que toda su familia fuera perfecta.

-¿Ha dicho algo?- insistió Syusuke.- me lo encontré en una junta que tuve al medio día.- informó.- me ha dicho que la única razón por la que me va a dar las concesiones de petróleo es por ti.

-Entonces no las hubieras aceptado.

¿Cómo se atrevía su padre a decir eso? Si las relaciones familiares no eran lo suficientemente buenas, nada le daba derecho a condicionar así los negocios.

-Cuando me enteré que tu padre era un hombre asquerosamente millonario, me sorprendí mucho al pensar en cómo nos conocimos.- dijo Syusuke.- Era increíble que la hereda principal de la Petroquímica Yamamoto.

-Yo…

Déjame continuar.- pidió él.- al ver tus habilidades como agente bursátil supe que no eras una mujer cualquiera, investigué tu pasado y encontré todo sobre ti. Siempre habías asistido a los mejores colegios del país, tenías conocimiento de 5 idiomas, un IQ mayor al promedio… Pero algo me decía que faltaba más. Finalmente localicé a tu padre y me contó la verdad. Ahora la pregunta es, ¿hay algo más que me estés ocultando?

Keiko bajó la cabeza y miró fijamente sus pies. No se le ocurría decir nada. Pensó en culpar a Sakuno por decir su secreto pero desechó la idea, Syusuke era muy inteligente, así que no era de sorprenderse que se hubiera percatado.

-¿Keiko?

Sí decía la verdad, tendría que dar explicaciones que no le apetecía recordar, y si lo negaba… tarde o temprano él se enteraría de todo y sería peor. Lo miró a los ojos con miedo y apretó las manos en su regazo.

-Después de lo ocurrido con las joyas en la acera…- comenzó a decir.- me fui a un hotel en lo que encontraba un departamento que alquilar. Uno de esos días salí a caminar y me encontré con un tipo que me invitó una copa.- guardo silencio esperando reacción por parte de él, pero lo único que obtuvo fue un seco _continúa.- _Nos fuimos a un bar y comenzamos a platicar de nuestras desgraciadas amorosas; una cosa nos llevo a la otra y terminamos…- no podía seguir, si le decía la verdad su matrimonio se iría a pique.

-¿Terminaron qué?

-La velada en mi hotel- dijo con la voz quebrada.

-¿Quién es él?

-Yo…no recuerdo su nombre.

-Creo que yo lo conozco.- la mirada de Syusuke se había vuelto de granito puro.

-N-no creo.

-Kevin Smith.- dijo él arrastrando las palabras.

¿Cómo se había enterado? Eso no lo sabía ni Sakuno. Al ver que Syusuke salía de la habitación intentó ir tras él, minutos después lo único que pudo escuchar fue el rechinar de las llantas sobre el pavimento.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Le había prometido a Sakuno que remediaría todos sus errores con Keiko, pero su orgullo de hombre no le permitía pensar con claridad. Condujo hasta la casa de Kevin y le pidió hablar en privado. Estaba claro que su amigo-socio ya sabía el motivo de su visita, sino porque otra razón alguien iría a su casa a la media noche.

-Lo sé todo.- dijo sin rodeos.- Keiko me lo ha contado, y ahora necesito tu versión.

Kevin lo hizo pasar y entraron al estudio, sirvió dos copas con whisky y ambos la bebieron de golpe.

-¿Así que por fin lo sabes?- preguntó Kevin recelo.

-Al menos lo que ella me ha contado.

Se sentaron en los bancos del mini bar de la esquina y bebieron otro trago.

-Nos conocimos en Japón.- explicó Kevin.- la invité a tomar una copa y al terminar la noche nos fuimos a un hotel. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, yo ya ni lo recordaba, pero si pasan diez años sin saber de tu aventura creo que es lógico que lo olvides. ¿cierto?

Syusuke guardó silencio y se limitó a beber otro trago.

-Yo no tenía idea que ella llegaría a ser tu esposa, de ser así ni la hubiera mirado.- se excusó Kevin agitando las manos en el aire.- Puedes estar seguro.

-Otro trago.- pidió sin más.

Una hora después, se montó en su deportivo y condujo a casa, pero un poste de energía eléctrica se interpuso en su camino. La estructura cayó sobre el pavimento y en ese instante todo se quedó en la oscuridad. Se bajó del auto para intentar levantarlo, pero fue inútil. Intentó darse a la fuga y una patrulla lo alcanzó.

_-Salga del auto…_

-¡Eh, venga!- le dijo al uniformado.- le daré una buena propina si me deja ir.

_-Baje del auto, está prohibido conducir en exceso de ebriedad._

-Nadie esta ebrio, solo me he tomado unos tragos con mi amigo…

Obedeció a los policía y sintió un metal apretarle las manos.

_-Esta usted detenido por daño a la propiedad pública, exceso de velocidad y por conducir bajo los influjos del alcohol. Usted tiene derecho a permanecer en silencio. Cualquier cosa que diga podrá ser usada en su contra ante un tribunal. Tiene derecho a consultar a un abogado y/o a tener a uno presente cuando sea interrogado por la policía. Si no puede contratar a un abogado, le será designado uno para representarlo._

-¡Pero si soy el Genio!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En incesante sonido de un teléfono móvil despertó a Ryoma Echizen de su sueño. Tomó la llamada adormilado y cuando se enteró de todo se echó a reír. Le explicó todo a Sakuno mientras se cambiaba. Ahora que era el padrino del hijo de Syusuke, alguna que otra obligación que no quería asumir se le habían delegado.

Condujo hasta la comandancia de policía y para su desgracia, se encontró con todos los policías que en el pasado habían bebido con él.

-¡Señor Echizen!- gritó uno de ellos.- Que bueno verlo.

_-Eh, yo…_

Sintió la cara caliente de vergüenza y preguntó por Syusuke.

-Oh, su amigo está muy ebrio, al parecer tiene el mismo problema que usted.- dijo el comandante.- Puede llevárselo cuando quiera, no hemos levantado cargos, pero no podíamos dejarlo conducir en este estado.

Ryoma reprimió una carcajada y pasó a ver a Syusuke en la sala de interrogatorios. Le pidió a uno de los guardias hacer un par de compras, después de todo no había nada mejor para el mal de amores que beber con policías, pensó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Mientras le contaba a Ryoma lo ocurrido, sintió el deseo de salir corriendo de aquél lugar tan desconocido para él, que lo único que pudo hacer fue brindar con su amigo. No tenía idea de que hacía él ahí, pero por lo menos no estaba solo.

Durante mucho tiempo luchó por recuperarse de su megalomanía, y cuando por fin sentía que lo había logrado, la sombra de la traición llegaba a su vida. No tenía motivos para culpar a Keiko, pero durante mucho tiempo ella aseguró que el único hombre en su vida había sido él.

-Sí lo piensas…- comenzó a decir Ryoma.- no es tan grave como parece.

-No es lo grave, es la mentira.- insistió él.- es como si Sakuno dijera que nunca se acostó conmigo.

-¡Eh! No metamos a mi esposa en esto.- gruñó Ryoma con fastidio.- para mí eso es pasado.

-¿Crees que debería hacer lo mismo?

-¿Qué sentido tendría arruinar tu matrimonio por algo que tú mismo provocaste?- preguntó Ryoma a modo de respuesta.- Después de todo la trataste peor que a una basura, no creas que nadie sabe que gracias a ella no te arruiné en el pasado. ¿O acaso olvidar que Keiko compró acciones de mi empresa para invertirlas en las tuyas? Y no solo eso, te ha perdonado cuanto le has hecho.

-¿Estás seguro que eres Ryoma Echizen? Hoy estás muy romántico.

Ryoma sonrió con superioridad y le contó que lo mismo le había sucedido a él hace un par de años.

-Es extraño y por demás, curioso. Cuando pensé que Sakuno me engañaba choqué y me trajeron a esta misma comandancia, los policías fueron buenas personas y sin darme cuenta me puse a beber con ellos. ¿Será divertido, no crees?

¿Divertido? El gran Fuji Syusuke no bebería con policías ¡Al diablo con todo, un Dios era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa!

-Sólo con una condición, Ryoma.- pidió con malicia.

-¿Qué es?

-En el futuro, seamos familia, no aceptaré a nadie más que no sea Damien.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Ryoma con sorpresa.- ¿No te parece suficiente que está loca autora se la pase manejando nuestras vidas, como para que maneje la de nuestros hijos?

-Yo creo que sería algo digno de escribirse.- insistió Syusuke burlón.- Ya puedo ver los encabezados.

-¿Qué te parece si vuelves a tu casa?

-Me parece perfecto, la mejor idea que has tenido en años…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Está bien, solo necesita despejarse._

¿De qué servía tener una amiga si lo único que obtenía era un: está bien?

Se acercó a la cuna del pequeño Ryoma y sonrío. Conocía a Syusuke, y estaba segura de su amor. No había luchado durante mucho tiempo en vano, la única razón por la que lo había perdonado había sido porque _él_ dijo que un amor siempre valdría lo suficiente.

Tomó al pequeño en brazos y caminó a la habitación de Nadeshiko, se acostó junto a ella colocando a Ryoma en medio y abrazó a sus pequeños.

Después de aquél _acoston_ con Kevin, le contó todo su pasado.

_Se había levantado por el sonido de unas voces, se rascó la cabeza y agudizó el oído. Era la voz de un hombre preguntando por un niño, probablemente su hijo. Recordó lo que había hecho y se cubrió co las sabanas como si eso fuera a borrar el pasado. Ahora que lo recordaba, el tipo tenía un hijo, pero solo para confirmar preguntaría._

_-Kevin… ¿tú tienes un hijo?_

_Por la expresión de su rosto, supo que la pregunta no le había hecho ninguna gracia. Con un movimiento de cejas le dio a entender que esperaba una respuesta. Se hizo un gran silencio y segundos después rompían en carcajadas._

_-Sí, tengo un hijo.- respondió Kevin al fin- Se llama Brian, soy padre soltero, y para venir a Japón tuve que dejarlo con una amiga._

_-¿Y su madre? ¿falleció?- preguntó ella con curiosidad._

_-Oh no, pero me gustaría que así fuera, por alguna extraña razón hemos terminado así ¿no crees?_

_Guardó silencio. Siempre pensó que Syusuke sería el único hombre en su vida, y ahora estaba ahí, en la cama con otro hombre. Sonrió con dolor y miró al techo._

_-Yo he amado a un hombre durante mucho tiempo, pero últimamente él parece más ocupado en la búsqueda de otra mujer que no lo ama, no culpo a mis acciones de esto, porque finalmente soy responsable._

_-¿Te has metido conmigo, sabiendo que tu corazón pertenece a otra persona?- preguntó Kevin con sorpresa, al menos en su caso no se trataba de amor.- Tu situación es más complicada que la mía._

_-¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No amaste nunca a la madre de tu hijo?_

_-Ni por un segundo- aseveró él- me metí con ella en un momento de desesperación, esperando encontrar el amor que había perdido me enrolé con mi secretaria, pero ella solo buscaba mi dinero. Yo no supe de mi hijo sino hasta hace poco. ¿Somos tontos, verdad?_

_-Por lo menos tienes claro que ella no te ama, yo no sé qué pensar._

_Kevin le sonrió y le tomo las manos, la obligó a mirarlo y la besó._

_-Si no has sentido nada, es que amas a ese hombre más que a nadie, mi consejo es querida amiga, que luches por él, porque cuando amas a alguien de verdad realmente vale la pena, sangra si es necesario, pero no abandones hasta que se vuelva imposible para ti._

_Lo observó vestirse y después le dejó una tarjeta de presentación en la cama._

_-Sí algún día puedo ayudarte en algo, no dudes en llamarme, ese número es privado, puedes contar con que siempre te responderé._

_-Ke..Kevin Smith,- dijo leyendo la tarjeta.- Suena muy americano._

_-¡No hay remedio!_

Había luchado por Syusuke gracias a Kevin, y estaba seguro que en algún lugar aquella tarjeta de presentación estaba guardada. Amaba a Syusuke y también a sus hijos, y por eso lucharía hasta el final. Le haría comprender que sin importar el pasado, su amor seguía ahí.

No le habían importado sus complejos y mucho menos su megalomanía, ¡incluso cuando él llevó a Sakuno a la boda de Takeshi, ella había callado! Durante mucho tiempo había permanecido callada esperando que su esposo aprobara lo que hacía, pero no era una mujer débil, por el contrario, había heredado el temperamento de su padre: Gekko Yamamoto.

Se quedó dormida pensando en mil maneras de hacerle ver a Syusuke que lo importante era el futuro.

_-Keiko…_

Sintió que alguien se acostaba su lado mientras la abrazaba. Algo cálido invadió su interior y entonces supo que él estaba ahí, había vuelto.

_-Desde el momento en que te casaste conmigo, supe que no sería fácil, pero acepté el reto. ¿Sí sabes que soy celoso, verdad?_

Syusuke le dio la vuelta y la besó en los labios, le susurró que abriera los ojos y la miró con ternura.

_-Ese brillo que tienes en los ojos cuando te beso, me hace querer permanecer a tu lado toda la vida.._

-Syusuke…

_-¿Qué te parece una segunda luna de miel?_

-¿Y los niños?

_-Ahora tienen padrinos…_

Estaba decidido. Más allá de todos sus errores el amor que tenían había sobrevivido a muchos obstáculos, y algo como una noche de sexo no lo arruinaría. Siguió besándolo y le propuso lo que él más deseaba.

-¿Qué tal si intentamos el tercero en esa segunda luna de miel?

-Sería maravilloso, Keki-chan.

Syusuke levantó a Keiko de la cama y colocó almohadas en los costados para que Ryoma no se cayera. La llevó a su habitación y le hizo el amor como si se tratara de la última vez.

A pesar de todo ella seguía a su lado, sin importarle los maltratos o las humillaciones, ahora Keiko le pertenecía. En el pasado no había sido capaz de pedir perdón directamente, siempre supuso que sus acciones hablarían por él, pero ahora que estaba decidido a pasar más tiempo con su familia, supo que era el momento de tener más hijos.

Siempre quiso una familia grande, con tres o cinco hijos. Esa era la diferencia entre Sakuno y Keiko. Sakuno accedía y Keiko peleaba.

Durante mucho tiempo pensó amar a Sakuno, pero lo único que sentía por ella era cariño, la mujer de su vida siempre fue Keiko; desde el momento que bajó del auto para ayudarla, supo que algo había nacido entre ellos.

Y eso era todo lo que tenía que saber para seguir adelante, para seguir forjando un futuro, juntos…

-Te amo, Keiko.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Qué?- gritó Ryoma.- ¿Por qué tenemos que cuidar de sus hijos mientras él se va de vacaciones?

-¡Porqué he dicho que será un placer!- lo regañó Sakuno.- además ha sido tu culpa, ¿quién le puso nombre el niño?

-Eso fue una broma, él pudo haberlo corregido.- se defendió.

Damien veía la escena totalmente complacido. El que su tío se fuera de vacaciones era la excusa perfecta para pasar con Nadeshiko una linda temporada. Con ella en casa podría ganarse su amor. ¡Y sería el amo del mundo con el amor de un ángel!

-¿Y se supone que también tendremos que llevarlos al colegio?- Ryoma estaba realmente irritado, de haber sabido que su broma terminaría así, nunca lo habría hecho.- Apenas y puedo con mis dos hijos, ¿Cómo crees que me las armaré para mantener a cuatro?

-Cinco, Ryoma, cinco.

-¡No me digas que…!

Sakuno sonrío complacida y levantó a Ryoma del suelo, su esposo se había desmayado ante la impresión.

-Eso te servirá de entrenamiento, y he pensado que si es niño se llame Syusuke, así podremos explotar al Grupo Fuji ¿no crees?- preguntó Sakuno con malicia.

-¡Eh! ¡Ustedes dos!- intervino Damien.- ¿No han pensando que los nombres japoneses son poco convencionales en el mundo real? ¿Saben lo que mi hermanita sufrirá al llamarse Aoi Charlotte Echizen? Digo en México su nombre completo será: Aoi Charlotte Echizen Ryusaki ¡Por Dios!

-¿No te gusta tu nombre, hijo querido?- le preguntó Sakuno con los ojos llenos de malicia.- Podríamos cambiarlo por… Takumi Momoshiro.

-¡Noooooooooooooooo!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Estaba furiosa! ¿Cómo pensaba Syusuke solucionar los problemas de su hija de dieciocho años enviándola al extranjero? Irrumpió en el despacho y lo vio al teléfono preparando todo para el viaje.

-¿Piensas enviar a Nadeshiko al extranjero solo porque Damien la ha dejado plantado?- le preguntó Keiko con furia.

-Le marco después.- Syusuke colgó el teléfono y se puso de pie, rodeo a Keiko y la miro sonriente.- solo hago que no sea doloroso.

-Así solo complicas las cosas, lo único que lograrás será hacerla débil, ella nunca se enfrentará al mundo.

-Es mi deber como padre protegerla.

-¡No! Es tu deber como padre guiarla, no meterla en una burbuja de cristal.

Keiko escuchó la puerta se abría y vio a Keiko por la ranura.

-Damien no te prometió nada- le dijo cortante- si no eres capaz de luchar por él, entonces no eres más que una niña mimada, eres mi hija y por eso debo decirte que el amor no es fácil.- miró a Syusuke.- Y tú… haz lo que quieras, pero no esperes que apruebe lo que ella va a hacer, huir solo la hará una mujer débil.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Syusuke abrazó a Nadeshiko y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Tu madre está enojada, pero sí crees que es lo mejor te dejaré hacerlo, Nade-chan.

Nadeshiko asintió con lágrimas en los ojos y sonrió.

-Gracias, papi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Notas Finales de la Autora:**

¡Chicooos! Hemos llegado al final de la _saga _de Albergando al pasado. Es triste pero necesario. T_T

Por demás es doloroso.

Espero que este epílogo les haya gustado, tarde un poco más de lo debido gracias a la falta de inspiración, pero finalmente logré terminarlo.

Haré unos pequeños tráilers del fic, que espero me queden bien y subiré los links a mi perfil.

Mucha gracias a todos los que me han seguido y también leído.

Así mismo…. (muajajaja) estoy escribiendo la historia de Damien y Nadeshiko, si la quieren leer me dicen jijiji.

"_Fanfics que llegan al corazón…"_


	24. Epílogo 4: Nunca digas no a tu esposa

Epílogo 4: "Nunca digas nunca a tu esposa"

Ryoma alzó la cabeza al ver a su esposa hacer un puchero sin razón. Tragó saliva por el miedo y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Fingió seguir poniendo atención al período del día, subrayó algunos datos necesarios y comenzó a capturarlos en su laptop.

-¿Ryoma?

El tono sensual con que Sakuno pronunció su nombro le provocó un escalofrío. Con el tiempo que llevaban casados sabía cuando le pediría algo a lo que sin chistar se negaría. Levantó la vista lentamente temiendo ver algo que no debía y la encontró con un baby doll de encaje blanco. ¿Por qué utilizaba el sexo para su beneficio?

¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó sereno, lo que menos necesitaba era alterarse.- Tapate, está haciendo fresco.

Sakuno se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó por el cuello.

-¿No quieres hacérmelo con este vestidito que he comprado hoy?

Control, se dijo Ryoma. Desde que tenía uso de razón supo que nunca debía enamorarse, pero lo había hecho. Suspiró resignado y con su esposa colgándole del cuello ordenó todo sobre su escritorio.

Esa noche la iba a disfrutar, el problema era que le pediría mañana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al ver que sus padres habían cerrado con llave su habitación, Damien corrió a la alcoba de Nadeshiko. Ese era el momento perfecto para ganar su corazón, se miró en uno de los espejos del pasillo y decidió que estaba más que guapo.

Llamó a la puerta y la pequeña le dijo que podía pasar.

-Nadeshiko…- le dijo con inocencia- ¿quieres jugar?

La miró con ojos llorosos para que no pudiera negarse y ella le dio la espalda.

-Nade solo quiere jugar con Brian.- Nadeshiko miró por la ventana de la habitación y contempló las estrellas- él me dijo que esa estrella grande es mi luz, y tú no dices cosas bonitas.

-¡Así que ha venido!- le reclamó señalándola con el dedo.- te dije que yo soy el mejor, así que hazme caso.- respiró hondo e infló su pecho para darse porte- ¡mírame!- exigió- soy el hijo del Gran Ryoma Echizen.

-Mi papi dice que cuando vuelva me va a traer un europeo para que sea mi novio.

-Ningún europeo es hijo del gran Ryoma Echizen.

-¿Así?- replicó la niñita con los puños apretados mientras le daba la cara- Yo soy la honorable hija princesa del Gran Dios Syusuke Fuji.

-¡Yo soy mejor que tú porque soy más grande!- se defendió Damien.- además tu papá no es un Dios, es solo un hombre con mucho dinero.

-¡Eres insufrible!

Damien agarró a Nadeshiko por el brazo y la acercó a él.

-¡Eh, mírame cuando te hable!- le ordenó él.- En Japón soy tu superior, es decir tu senpai.

-¡Pero estamos en Seattle, y suéltame pequeño niño!

Sin saber exactamente que hacía, Damien la jaló y le dio un beso en los labios. Al darse cuenta de su acto la soltó de inmediato y salió corriendo del cuarto mientras gritaba: _¡No, no, mi primer beso con una niña que no me respeta!_

Llegó a la habitación de sus padres e intentó abrirla, pegó el oído y le pareció escuchar cosas raras.

-¡No puede ser, dejen de hacerme hermanitos!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- -¿La has besado?

Sakuno soltó una carcajada al escuchar lo que su hijo le contaba, quién dijera que no era hijo de Ryoma estaba loco, era su viva imagen en cuanto a las conquistas.

-¡No te rías, madre!- dijo él.- ha sido horrible, yo no sabía hasta que esa niña loca me dijo que…- no pudo continuar y se echó a llorar.- solo tengo 10 años, dime porque el tío Fuji se fue.

-Fue a pasear por el mundo con su esposa- le explicó con paciencia.- además, ¿sabes que solo te faltan dos años para que pueda enamorarte?

-¡¿Qué? Un hombre tan guapo como no puede ser de una sola mujer.

Siguió escuchando las explicaciones de Damien y pensó que nombre le pondría a su bebe, tenía 3 meses de embarazo y el doctor le había dicho que estaba muy sana, por eso anoche se había puesto en acción para conseguir sacar su nuevo proyecto adelante.

Ahora que Syusuke y Keiko se habían ido de segunda luna de miel, le habían dejado a los pequeños Nadeshiko y Ryoma a cargo, lo cual le traía los típicos problemas de niños. No era que no los quisiera, pero cuidar a cinco niños era un problema. Sonrió al recordar que al casarse pensó en tener la misma cantidad, pero gracias a Buda no lo había hecho.

-¿Me estás escuchando?- rugió Damien.- Te he dicho que quiero saber cómo se casaron mi padre y tú.

-Es una historia muy pero muy larga.

-No importa, quiero saberla ¿me la cuentas?

-Muy bien.

Le pidió a una de las muchachas del servicio bocadillos y té para poder contarle a su pequeño con lujo de detalles su historia de amor.

-Nos conocimos en un tren,-comenzó a contar sonrojándose ante el recuerdo.- unos tipos hablaban muy alto y blandían su raqueta ante mis ojos, yo estaba atemorizaba porque pudieran golpearme…

-¡Eh! Los hubieras abofeteado con su máster dúplex.- interrumpió Damien refiriéndose al puñetazo especial que empleaba Sakuno cuando las cosas no le salían.

-En ese tiempo yo era muy tímida- explicó.- pero te decía, yo temía que pudieran golpearte, y en ese momento tu padre les dijo que estaban hablando muy alto.

Le contó toda la anécdota del tren y Damien parecía muy interesado, cuando la empleada llegó con los bocadillos a la conversación se sumaron Aoi y Nadeshiko.

-¿Mi papá le dijo que le enseñaría a jugar tennis? – preguntó una sorprendida Aoi.- ¡Papi es sorprendente!

-Eso no es todo, también hizo polvo a su oponente con su saque con efecto, el pobre chico terminado llorando y rindiéndose…- Sakuno imitaba los movimientos mientras los niños tenían una gran gota de agua sobre la cabeza.- bueno les decía, después nos vimos en el instituto pero él no me recordaba, incluso una vez mi abuelita nos envío a hacer un recado y su padre…

Damien estaba muy atento escuchando la historia mientras en su mente imaginaba a su padre siempre con su raqueta en mano, no muy fuera de la realidad.

-¿Y cómo te casaste con él, tía?- preguntó Nadeshiko.- como lo cuentas haces parecer que a él no le importabas…

-¡Ah, es que aquí viene lo interesante! Cuando tu tío estaba a punto de venirse a Estados Unidos para el Open me animé a hacerle un regalo, yo en ese entonces ya sabía que el moría por mí.- mintió.

En ese momento Ryoma entró a la sala y al escuchar a esposa una triple gota de agua apareció sobre su cabeza. Kevin tenía razón: la imaginación de las mujeres no tenía límites.

-¡Papi, mami nos está contando cómo se conocieron y se casaron hasta tenernos!- Aoi corrió a abrazarlos por las piernas mientras estiraba los bracitos para que la cargara.

Ryoma cargó a la pequeña y la alzó por los aires.

-Después me tocará contarles mi versión.- le dijo.- ya hay muchas de ellas.

Sakuno se encogió de hombros y dejó a Ryoma retirarse para poder seguir contando su historia.

-¿Qué más pasó?- insistió Damien.- Le diste un regalo ¿y luego?

-Tu padre se empezó a quejar de mi cabello, de mis rodillas, entre otras cosas, pero recibió gustoso mi regalo, y debo decir que aún lo tiene.- contó con alegría.- ¿Han visto la pelota de tennis que tiene en su escritorio?- los niños asintieron.- pues ese fue mi regalo.

-¡Fantástico!- exclamaron los pequeños.

Les contó la verdad hasta llegar a la parte crucial: Su reencuentro.

-Cuando teníamos veinticinco años nos reencontramos en una fiesta y ahí salimos a pasear y muchas cosas de adultos- se sonrojó- pero tu padre tuvo que viajar al día siguiente porque un amigo suyo había fallecido, entonces tiempo después yo tuve que venir a Seattle para una trabajo y…

-¡Y ahí mamá le hizo cochinito a papá!- interrumpió Aoi.- Me lo dijo el tío Kevin.- explicó al ver la sorpresa de Sakuno.- él dice que usaste tus dotes de mujer serpiente con mi papá y que cuando te ibas a casar con otro señor…

-¡El gran Ryoma Echizen entró con un caballo en la iglesia para rescatarte!- concluyó Damien.

Ahora era Sakuno quién tenía una gran gota de agua sobre la cabeza. Al parecer Kevin tenía mucha imaginación.

-¿Qué pasó después del rescate?- preguntó Nadeshiko- Mi papá me ha dicho que mi tío tuvo que golpear a tu novio hasta el punto de mandarlo al hospital para que no te casaras, ¿es cierto?

-S-Sí.- respondió Sakuno rascándose la comisura de la boca.

-¿También es cierto que el tío Tezuka ayudó a desenmascarar los planes malvados tu novio?- preguntó Aoi con inocencia.- ¿Es cierto, mami?

-Podríamos decir que sí…

-Tía…- comenzó a decir Nadeshiko.- ¿Quién era tu novio? Papi dice que era un hombre muy guapo y apuesto ¡Ah! También dice que muy inteligente, pero el tío Ryoma lo era más ¿cierto?

-¿Es cierto que tu novio fue malvado con papá y quiso dejarlo en quiebra total?- preguntó Damien con los ojos como platos.- También me han dicho que papi hizo uso de todos sus helicópteros para raptarte ¿es cierto?

-¡Cierto!- repuso Aoi- me lo dijo el tío Syusuke, además también me han contado que su boda fue enorme, ¿cierto mami?

Sakuno tragó saliva y comprendió las palabras de Ryoma: _Después de me tocará mi versión, ya hay muchas de ellas._

-Niños…- dijo temerosa- esperan todo eso que han dicho…

-¡Es verdad!- interrumpió Aoi.- Todo concuerda con lo que nos ha contado la tía Rebecca.

-¡Sí, sí!- insistió Damien.- además que papá tiene helicópteros y todo lo que nos han dicho que utilizó para ganar tu amor.

Decidió dejarlos con su fantasía y les pidió un favor.

-¿Entonces que dicen? Les prepararé un pastel a cada uno de ustedes.

Los niños guardaron silencio y asintieron con la cabeza con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, en cuestión de segundos salieron corriendo y llegaron al estudio para abalanzarse sobre Ryoma.

-¿Q-qué pasa?- preguntó éste al tener a todos los niños sobre él.- ¿Qué quieren? Les daré lo que sea.

-¡Parvulario, parvulario!- gritaron todos al unísono.- ¡Parvulario, Parvulario!

Ryoma suspiró resignado y recordó las palabras de Kevin: _Los niños pueden llegar a ser crueles._

-Les triplico la oferta.- ofreció al pensar en las artimañas de Sakuno.

-¿Seguro?- pregunto Damien.- nos ha dicho que nos dará dos pasteles y nos llevará al parque de diversiones.- explicó malicioso.- y que…

-Un pastel por las caries, los llevaré al parque de diversiones, jugaremos tennis todo el fin de semana y… los llevaré a Japón.

-Tú dirás, tío.- asintió Nadeshiko- quiero regresar a comer oniguiri.

-Le dirán a su tía que acepto siempre y cuando me haga desayuno japonés por lo menos 6 veces a la semana, un gato idéntico a Karupin y que juegue tenis conmigo durante 3 meses cuando yo quiera y a la hora que quiera.

-¿T-tú…amas los ga-gatos?- preguntó Damien, sorprendido.

Los niños se quedaron atónicos ante las demandas de Ryoma, pero como la oferta era muy buena fueron a negociar con Sakuno, quién al escuchar todo gritó con resignación.

**-¡Acepto!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakuno miró a todos los niños salir corriendo del parvulario y rió divertida. Hace 11 años que había fundado la institución y al ver a todos esos pequeños correr a brazos de sus padres la satisfacía. Caminó entre los niños y llegó a la sala de maestros y saludó a todos los presentes. Cuando pensó en hacerse cargo del parvulario ella se imaginó dando clases, pero en un par de meses descubrió que no era lo suyo.

Se sentó en silencio pensando en lo ocurrió la noche anterior. Se apresuró a terminar la reunión y condujo a la cafetería acordada con Syusuke. Se sentó a esperar en una de las mesas y cuando éste llegó sonrió con pesar.

-Gracias por venir, Sakuno.- le dijo Syusuke con una media sonrisa.

-No tienes que agradecer, por el contrario me siento muy apenada por lo ocurrido.- se disculpó- no sé que habrá pasado por la cabeza de Damien pero tuvo que ser algo muy importante para dejar plantada a Nadeshiko.

-Sakuno… lo diré sin rodeos, Nadeshiko ha decidido irse al país para olvidar a Damien, yo la apoyo en todo esto y bueno, nos vamos mañana, regresaré en cuanto este instalada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendida- No hay porque llegar a estos extremos, Damien tiene pensando disculparse, anoche lo vi muy preocupado. No me pudo contar nada porque venía con la adrenalina a mil por hora, creo que debe tratarse de un malentendido, si dejaras que se explicara.

-No es necesario, yo también creo que es lo mejor, Nadeshiko necesita conocer el mundo, lamentablemente Keiko no está de acuerdo ¿podría hablar con ella? Ahora que son amigas solo tú puedes hacerla cambiar de opinión, ahora ella no quiere hablar conmigo.

-¿Ella cree que todo es inútil?

-Más que eso, dice que me la paso protegiendo a Nadeshiko del mundo, es por eso que necesito que hables con ella, la niña necesita tomar otros aires, ha pasado mucho tiempo en Seattle y…

-Ella ya no es una niña- lo interrumpió Sakuno.- no se trata del tiempo que ha pasado en un lugar o no, se trata de cómo la has dejado vivir, hablaré con Keiko y de esto nadie sabrá ni una sola palabra, pero es importante que tomes en cuenta que solo la estas ayudando a escapar del problema y que no está buscando una solución. No defiendo a Damien por no haber cumplido con su cita pero al menos meceré la oportunidad de disculparse. Por otro lado no moveré ni un solo dedo después de hablar con Keiko, cada quién tiene el poder de tomar sus propias decisiones.

-Con eso estará bien, lo que me preocupa es que madre e hija se alejen, conociendo a Keiko no dirá nada acerca de esto y terminará haciendo a un lado a Nadeshiko.

-Y sí sabes que eso sucederá… ¿Por qué continúas apoyando la huída?

-Porque tarde o temprano todos comprenderán porque nunca deje de ser un genio.

Sakuno lo miró atónita, aquellas palabras era típicas del Syusuke que casi le había arruinado la vida. Bebió en silencio el café que tenía frente a ella y sonrió falsamente. Toda la situación era por demás dramática. La noche anterior Damien había quedado en acompañar a Nadeshiko a su baile de graduación, y por alguna razón su hijo había dejado a la heredera de los Fuji como novia de pueblo: vestida y alborotada.

Ryoma no le había dado importancia al asunto, pero con lo que conocía a Nadeshiko estaba seguro que aquél plantón había sido para ella la gota que derramó el vaso. Por otro lado Damien era un coqueto, cosa que había sacado de su abuelo Nanjirou, salía con todas pero amaba a una. ¡Qué raros eran los Echizen! Al parecer todos tenían que romper el corazón de la mujer amada para después llegar en su caballo blanco a enamorarlas de nuevo.

-No hay nada de qué preocuparse.- dijo Syusuke de pronto- Cuando Nadeshiko se sienta obligada a volver las cosas estarán en su lugar, y entonces intentará por todos los medios recuperar su lugar. Confía en mí, Sakuno.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Al final de todo este camino lograremos unir nuestras familias, desde el momento en que Damien vino a mí a pedirme la mano de Nadeshiko hace casi 12 años, supe que sería parte de mi familia, se necesita mucho coraje y clase para venir a pedir la mano de una mujer con tan solo 10 años de edad ¿no crees?

-¿Estás acomodando todas las piezas de nuevo, Syusuke? Sí es así te pido que no involucres a mi familia, no quiero que…

-No se volverá a repetir, te lo prometo- aseguró Syusuke.- Solo quiero que ese par sepa que no pueden seguir con sus vidas como hasta ahora. Por cierto, -comenzó a decir cambiando de tema- escuché que Damien quedó en primer lugar este semestre en Harvard, estoy sorprendido.

-Así es, tiene una fijación por las chicas pero se aplica en el estudio.- respondió Sakuno- Ryoma le da unas cantas lecciones para que algún día pueda hacerse cargo del negocio.

-¿Un arquitecto haciéndose cargo de un negocio? Suena interesante. Siempre me pregunté por qué decidió hacerse constructor y no agente bursátil.

-¡Ah! Es ahí donde está el secreto- sonrió Sakuno- pocas personas saben que Damien está haciendo carrera conjunta, el programa no permitía finanzas y arquitectura pero finalmente con una jugosa donación logramos convencerlo.

-Entonces está estudiando dos carreras, me parece interesante que Ryoma haya aceptado que su primogénito estudiase algo que no tiene nada que ver con sus negocios.

-Pero tus negocios tienen mucho que ver con construcciones ¿cierto?- sonrió Sakuno.

- Creo que no soy el único que ha pensado bien las cosas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ryoma miró a su hijo por encima del periódico que estaba leyendo e hizo un esfuerzo por no soltar una carcajada. Muy pocas veces su hijo lo retaba a jugar tennis porque temor a perder como siempre lo hacía. Dejó al diario a un lado y se puso de pie, rodeo el escritorio y se sentó en una esquina.

-¿Me estas pidiendo un auto nuevo a cambio de un partido de tennis?- preguntó incrédulo.- Nunca has podido ganarme, a pesar de que dices que soy un viejo.

-Esta vez es diferente, he entrenado mucho- se defendió Damien.- y necesito un auto.

-Está bien, pero si no ganas trabajaras para mí las próximas vacaciones, sin paga alguna a cambio de ese coche ¿te parece?

-Perfecto.

Tomó el teléfono y le ordenó a su secretaria que tuvieran la cancha de la pista de aterrizaje lista.

-En quince minutos tendrán la cancha lista ¿gustas ir calentando?- Ryoma estiró el cuerpo y lanzó un bostezo.- Dado que estoy un poco aburrido procuraré no ser muy cruel contigo.

-Todo sea por ese maldito auto.- dijo Damien entre dientes.- A propósito… la semana que viene es el congreso de arquitectos en Londres, mi vuelo sale en dos días, mi madre está enterada.

-¿Te vas con Syusuke? Tengo entendido que se va a Londres en dos días, podrías irte con él y ahorrarme el dinero del vuelo.

-¡Siempre tan tacaño! Son toda tu fortuna no tendrías necesidad de hacerme sufrir para tener un auto nuevo.

-Sí la vida fuera tan sencilla hoy en día Ryoma Echizen sería un simple mortal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras cerraba la maleta, Nadeshiko pensó si realmente necesitaba toda esa ropa. Quería empezar de cero y lo que menos deseaba era llevarse una parte de su antigua vida a su nuevo comienzo. Tomó su bolso de mano y bajó las escaleras, sonriente. No estaba feliz pero no deseaba que su madre la viera triste, y peor aún porque no estaba de acuerdo con su partida. Le explico a su padre el porqué decidió dejar la maleta y éste sonrió divertido.

-Un día de estos nos quedaremos en la calle por sus excéntricos caprichos.

-¡Esperemos que para eso falte mucho!- respondió ella con alegría.

-Que les vaya bien en su viaje, Syusuke te espero en un par de semanas.

Al parecer su madre no iba a despedirla en el aeropuerto. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió a su padre.

Subieron al auto y en la media hora de trayecto al aeropuerto ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Estaba consciente que esa sería la última vez que vería la ciudad en muchos años. No le gustaba la idea de vivir en Londres, pero Harvard ya no era una opción.

Suspiró con resignación y sintió una lágrima resbalar por su mejilla. Para olvidar a Damien necesitaba mucho más que dejar la ciudad, necesitaba enterrar su corazón.

F**in del Epílogo 4:**

¡Bueno chicos! Hasta aquí llego Albergando al Pasado, ahora me dedicaré a corregir los capítulos que he subido con errores y a terminar de escribir la historia de Damien & Nadeshiko. Sin nada más que decir, envió un saludo y un abrazo a todas aquellos que me han seguido a lo largo de estos años creyendo y confiando en mí. Les apuesto mi vida a que la historia de los hijos de Ryoma y Syusuke es por demás entretenida llega de drama y romance. Este no es un adiós sino un hasta luego.

Saludos a todos los chicos de RadioAnime (La radio de la familia Otaku) En donde actualmente soy locutora.

Así mismo enorme disculpas e.e pero no tenía inpisración ;C los quiero! Los mantendré al tanto de mi otro novela.


	25. Debut & Despedida!

¡Albergando al pasado!

Chicos hemos llegado a la culminación de este (quiero creer xd) exitoso fanfic.

Realmente estoy muy agradecido con todo y cada uno de ustedes, ciertamente entra la universidad y unos asuntos personales he visto un poco mermada mis novelas, pero eso no impide que vaya cumplir lo que prometí.

Este fanfic es solo el comienzo del ciclo, y más ahora que terminé el primer capítulo de _Amor Despiadado_, siento que estoy más cerca de los personajes.

En fin, muchas palabras y poca acción.

¡Ya pueden buscar _**Amor Despiadado**_ en la lista de historias escritas!

¡Dedicado para cada uno de ustedes que me han acompañado a lo largo de este sendero!

¡Los quiero demasiado chicos!

_Fanfics que llegan al corazón…_


End file.
